Vœux Incassables (Unbreakable Vows)
by ethereallie
Summary: "Didn't we promise to each other that we'll always be the last one standing? We've been through so much and I refuse to end it this way. I didn't give up my love for you so you can just die so open your eyes Avery and prove me right, show me that I made the right decision 4 years ago, show me how successful and happy you've become" April whispered brokenly.
1. SOS

**Chapter One: S.O.S**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear but I knew that it would come. An old true friend of ours was talking on the phone, she said you found someone. And I thought of all the bad luck and all the struggles we went through. How I lost me and you lost you, what are these voices outside love's open door make us throw off our contentment and beg for something more..." The heart of the matter by Indie Arie<strong>_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

A famous novelist once said that "You drown not by falling into a river, but by staying submerged", so when April Kepner felt that she's about to drown, she hurriedly hauled herself out of the murky waters and swam to the nearest dock, in her case-another state. She packed her bags, accepted the first offer she laid her eyes on, filed her immediate resignation and bought the earliest plane ticket she can get her hands on; she's not running away like what Cristina Yang pointed out per say, she's just giving her _husband_ what he wants.

Yes, she's married; she married the man of her dreams, her best friend. She exchanged vows with the first man she ever loved and made loved to-she married Jackson Avery _but_ she also left him so he can have the life he wanted; a life free of responsibilities-a bachelor's life in short.

**Fairfax Regional Trauma Center – Georgetown, VA ( July, 2011):**

"April?"

April turned around and saw the Chief of Surgery standing behind her; "Yes Chief?" she asked.

Bobby Lawrence smiled as he gestured towards his office; "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure" April replied.

Bobby walked towards his office wordlessly.

April swallowed hard; _"Shit! Why does he want to talk to me? Am I getting fired? I don't remember killing anyone accidentally" _she thought as she followed him inside his office.

Bobby sat down on his chair; "Close the door and sit down, please."

April followed his instructions; she sat down on the chair right in front of his desk and placed her hands on her lap.

Bobby leaned back on his chair; "I know you're wondering why I called you in here today."

April took a deep breath; "Am I getting fired?"

Bobby chuckled; "Heavens, no" he replied. "What makes you think that?"

April cracked a nervous smile; "I don't know-it just popped to my mind."

Bobby shook his head, clearly amused; "Well you're not getting fired-it's quite the opposite actually."

"Huh?"

Bobby leaned forward and placed his clasped hands on top of his desk; "I've seen your work and I'm beyond impressed. You managed to streamline the E.R. which in turn helped us cut the time intake in half. The whole place is running smoothly for the first time in years and it's something that shouldn't be overlooked."

April felt her cheeks flush; "I really didn't do much, I just followed the checklist."

"The checklist you personally made."

April nodded.

Bobby braced his elbows on his desk and raised his clasped hands under his chin; "You've been working diligently as the lead Trauma Attending for this hospital for over a year now and I think it's time for you take the next step. Your Department Head, Dr. Sanders didn't renew his contract because he's leaving the state to follow his family in Connecticut, the position is currently unfilled and I think you should take it."

April's eyes widen in shock; "I'm sorry?"

"Let me rephrase myself, I want you to take his position-I'm promoting you as the Department Head of Trauma."

"I-I-I don't know what to say!"

Bobby can't help but chuckle at the red head's reaction; "Just say that you'll accept it and we're good."

"Of course, it'll be an honour" April replied happily.

Bobby smiled widely; "Perfect! That's what I want to hear."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April is still in a daze when she stepped into the hallway; she has just been promoted as the new Department Head and she still can't wrap her mind around it.<p>

"Dr. Avery?"

April's head snapped to the side; "Yes?"

The nurse smiled shyly; "I didn't mean to disturb you but I think your phone is ringing."

April automatically shoved her hand inside her lab coat pocket and indeed, her phone was ringing loudly. She threw the nurse a sheepish look; "Thank you" she said before answering her phone without checking. "Hello?"

"Kepner?"

April pulled the phone away from her ear to check the screen; she let out a large smile when she saw who it was. "Cristina!"

"Lower your voice, I'm not freaking deaf!"

April giggled; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I'm just so happy."

"What are you happy about? Did you get laid?"

"No! It's way better than that" April replied.

"Just spit it out, I don't have time for guessing games."

"I just got promoted! I'm the new Trauma Department Head here!" April said excitedly.

"Whoa! You're right, that's better than getting laid, congratulations not so Virgin Mary!"

April ignored the nickname and chuckled; "Thank you" she replied.

"Oh crap! I don't know if I should still say what I ought to say now-you're so happy."

April moved from her perch and made her way towards the fire exit; "I'm over the moon right now so whatever you have to say just say it, I'm sure it won't really affect me, I'm in good spirits-as a matter of fact it's soaring ten feet above me."

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure" April replied confidently.

"Mara Keaton just transferred from Brigham and your husband is getting cosy with her, looks like they're reconnecting."

April felt her spirit slam towards the ground, her smile slowly fading; she leaned back on the wall, trying her hardest to untie the tight knot that's formed inside her chest. "Well that's just shitty."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fairfax Regional Trauma Center – Georgetown, VA ( August 2014):<strong>

"Make sure to check her vital signs every other hour, page me if there are any changes" April said.

"Will do, doc"

April threw her resident a thankful smile before stepping out of the patient's room; she walked towards the counter and grabbed her tab. She was about to check her schedule when her phone vibrated inside her pocket; she placed the tab back on the counter and made a grab for her phone. She checked the name flashing on the screen before answering the phone with a smile; "It's been months since I last spoke to you, what can I do for the infamous Dr. Yang?" she asked perkily.

"Still shooting rainbows from your ass, I see"

April rolled her eyes as she plucked her tab from the counter; "Your rainbow joke is getting as old as you, get a new material" she chirped as she made her way towards her office. "What's up?"

"I need a consult"

April pushed the door open and closed it with a snap; she walked towards her desk and sat down on her chair. "In case you have forgotten, I'm a Trauma Surgeon and not a Cardio god, I think you called the wrong doctor."

"You're the freaking head of Trauma there, don't tell me they haven't taught you a thing or two?"

April adjusted the phone on her ear as she leaned back; "Okay fine, whatever" she replied. "You called for a reason-something's up, out with it"

"What makes you think that something's up? Can't I just call an old friend and have a chat with her?"

"You hate phones Cristina, you barely called Mer when you went to Mayo, I highly doubt that I'm an exemption to that hate."

"Fine, you got me."

April smiled triumphantly; "Start talking Yang, I still have to see 2 more patients."

"Avery got into a car accident yesterday and he's in a coma;"

The smile from April's lips vanished as fear started gnawing at her gut; "W-what?"

"His stats are up and he's currently stable but Derek can't really tell the extent of the damage the impact made on his brain."

"Oh god" April gasped. "Oh god..."

"April, listen to me. Don't panic-now is not the time to panic, come on, breathe for me."

April robotically followed Cristina's order and took a lungful of breath; tears fell down from her eyes but she wiped them frantically. "I-I need-I have to be-did-did you call Catherine?"

"Catherine is flying out of Boston tonight; she'll be here in a day or two"

"G-good, that's good..."

"Are you coming?"

April opened her mouth to respond but a sob came out instead; she felt fresh tears pool on her eyes again as overwhelming dread gripped her heart.

"I know that you and Avery have some issues to settle but I'm ordering you to set them aside. Now is not the time for it-his life is hanging by a thread April and I'm sure as hell that you'll regret it if you don't get your ass down here."

"I-I want to Cristina-god knows I want to but would he want me there?" April asked through tears. "I mean, he has Mara and-"

"Who cares about that insipid Neurologist? If anyone has the right to be here, it's you and not her!"

"But-"

"No more excuses, just pack your bags and start delegating your work there. File a leave of absence and book the earliest flight to Seattle. Time is of the essence here Kepner, you know very well how brain injury works."

April closed her eyes as she tries to even out her breathing; "Fine, I'll go talk to the Chief and I'll text once I have my flight details."

"Good, I'll be waiting for it."

"T-thank you for letting me know Cristina...just really-thank you."

"Don't mention it, ever. We'll pick you up from the airport so make sure you inform me beforehand, okay?"

"Okay"

"I'll see you in a few days April, bye"

"Bye" April replied. She then let her hand drop limp to her lap as her eyes fell on the little picture frame on her desk; she felt myriad of emotions battling inside her chest, making it hard to breathe. She can still vividly remember the last time Cristina Yang called her with a heart-breaking news, but this one beats it to a pulp. She was instantly jostled from her thoughts when she heard a loud round of knocks from her door; she wiped her cheeks and sat straighter. "Come in"

The door slowly opened as one of her residents peeked in; "I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. Avery but Dr. Mitchell sent me, he needs you in O.R. 2 _asap_"

"Oh, okay" April replied. She then stood up from her perch and pocketed her phone; "Can you find the Chief and ask him to not leave yet? Tell him that I have something urgent that I need to discuss with him" she said.

"I'll go find him now."

"Thank you" April said. She then grabbed her tab and made her way towards door; "Detach April, you have work to do" she whispered as she touched the rings that dangled from her necklace.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seattle-Tacoma International Airport:<strong>

"Are you sure you got the time right? We've been waiting here for almost 30 minutes now and I haven't seen any red head coming out of the gate" Alex said grumpily.

Meredith glared at her friend; "Of course I got the time right, I'm not stupid!" she snapped. "It's the stupid planes fault, look like the flight has been delayed."

Alex crossed his arms on top of his chest; "Is she really coming?"

"I already have her flight details, of course she is, why are you even asking me that question?' Meredith asked as she sat down on one of the metal benches.

"She ran away from this place years ago Mer, I'm just wondering why she's suddenly coming back."

"She's coming back because Jackson is in a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up."

Alex raised his brow; "In case you have forgotten, they haven't spoken in god knows how long"

Meredith huffed; "I'm quite sure April can overlook that-she's still his _wife_."

"I almost forgot that tiny bit of detail" Alex said thoughtfully.

Meredith chuckled; "I often forget it too."

Alex sat down beside Meredith; "Let's just hope that Keaton didn't."

"I'm quite sure she didn't, Jackson still wears his wedding ring from time to time" Meredith said.

"Really?"

"Yep" Meredith replied. She then leaned back and let out a sigh; "In fact, he's wearing it when he had the accident" she said sombrely.

Alex copied his friend's pose; "Crap"

"Meredith? Alex?"

The two surgeons both turned around and saw a familiar red head standing behind them; Meredith was the first to shot up from her seat and engulfed April into a hug. "You're here, welcome home."

April let her trolley go and returned the hug; "I am" she replied.

Meredith pulled away but kept her friend in arm's length; she furrowed her brows when she noticed April's bloodshot eyes and pallid face. "Are you alright? You look kinda pale"

April let out a small smile; "I'm just tired, I haven't slept since last night."

Alex rounded the bench and grabbed April's trolley; he gave April a one armed hug before pulling on her luggage. "It's nice to have you back Apes but I feel like if we don't move now, you'll end up on the floor."

April chuckled; "Good thinking" she replied feebly.

Meredith wrapped her arm around her shoulder for support and began steering her towards the right direction.

"Can we drop by to the nearest hotel? I need to check in before we go to the hospital-I don't think I can do that after" April said tiredly.

"You're not checking in on a hotel, you're staying with me and Derek" Meredith said.

"But I can't do that, I don't want to impose."

Meredith squeezed April's shoulder; "It's not called imposing if we're offering and willing, end of discussion" she said firmly.

Alex turned his face towards the women; "There's no use arguing with her so just give in."

"Okay" April relented.

"Good."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine Avery furrowed her brows as she peered through the window of her son's room; "Can someone please explain to me why Mara Keaton is sleeping by my son's bedside?" she asked.<p>

Derek threw Richard a look before averting his gaze, clearly not answering the peeved Surgeon's question.

Richard internally cursed before clearing his throat; "D—dr. Keaton is really close to Jackson, I think she's just worried so she decided to stay with him through the night" he lied.

Catherine's head snapped to side, her eyes narrowing by the second; "Don't take me for a fool Richard, walls have ears and gossip has wings. I know about my son's indiscretions and if he's not currently lying there fighting for his life I would've hit him hard on the head" she snapped.

"_If you already knew then why ask?" _Richard thought. He stood straighter and shoved his hands inside his lab coat pockets; "Okay" he replied.

Catherine threw Richard and Derek a withering look before sauntering towards the door; she pushed it open and clapped her hands loudly. "Wake up!"

Mara instantly sat up; her head turning to the side. Her eyes widen upon seeing her former mentor standing by the foot of the bed; "D-dr. Avery" she stuttered as she stood up.

Catherine placed her hands on her hips, making her look _very _intimidating; "Sleeping quarters are made for a reason Dr. Keaton and I'm sure you're well aware of that" she said coldly.

Mara felt her whole face flush red with embarrassment; "I'm sorry, I'll leave now" she whispered before snatching her lab coat from the foot of the bed, hastily making her way towards the door.

Richard threw Mara a sympathetic look before walking towards Catherine; "You didn't have to embarrass her Catherine."

"I didn't, she already did that to herself" Catherine quipped. "Cavorting with my son eventhough she knows he's very much married."

Richard just kept quiet; knowing fully that he won't win this round.

Catherine shifted her gaze towards her unconscious son and almost instantly her demeanour changed; she walked towards the side of the bed and gently caressed his face. "Wake up baby boy, Mama is finally here..."

Derek cleared his throat after his long silence; "He should be waking up anytime soon Catherine, the medicine induced coma only lasts for 48 hours."

Catherine sat on the side of the bed, her eyes fixed on Derek; "Is there any significant damage to his brain that will affect him in the long run?" she asked.

Derek folded his arms on top of his chest; "That's what I'm actually worried about, he seem to have hit the back of his head quite hard which caused some clots to form, I managed to take most of the blood out but his thalamus is quite bruised."

Catherine gasped; "He might-he might lose his memory, is that what you're trying to say?"

"It's a possibility but not a definite; we still need to wait for him to wake up to be able to tell."

Catherine turned her face towards Jackson; "Oh my darling boy" she whimpered. She carefully clasped his hand with hers as tears fall down her cheeks; "Did-did you inform April about this? She has the right to know..."

"I do believe Dr. Yang informed her yesterday" Derek answered.

Catherine wiped her cheeks before turning her gaze back to Derek; "Is she coming?" she asked.

Derek nodded; "She is, my wife is currently picking her up from the airport."

Catherine let out a sigh of relief; "Thank god" she whispered. She then turned her attention back to Jackson; "Wake up son, you're wife is finally coming home" she whispered.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Alex pulled on the hand break and switched the ignition off; "We're here" he said.<p>

Meredith unbuckled her seatbelt before turning towards the backseat; she sighed upon seeing April's slumped form. "She's asleep"

Alex unbuckled his seatbelt; "Wake her up."

"But she looks so tired."

Alex rolled his eyes; "So what do you suggest? Leave her here?"

Meredith turned towards Alex and glared; "Of course not" she snapped. She then pushed the door open and climbed out; she made her way towards the backdoor and opened it. She leaned forward and gently prodded April's arm; "Wake up Apes, we're here" she said.

April groaned before slowly opening her eyes; she licked her lips as she sat up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm sorry"

Meredith smiled in a placating manner; "It's okay, you needed a shut eye."

Alex shifted on his seat to face April; "Are you sure you want to do this now? I can drop you off at Mer's place, you can sleep first and come back later" he offered.

April shook her head; "No, it's alright" she replied. She grabbed her bag from the seat before scooting towards the door; she closed it behind her and began straightening her rumpled clothes. "I just need a cup of coffee and I'm good."

Alex stepped out of the car and locked it behind him; "Then coffee you shall have."

"Let's leave your luggage here for now, there's no use hauling it over there when we'll be bringing it to my place later" Meredith said.

April nodded; "Okay" she replied.

"Let's go" Alex said as he walks towards the E.R. door.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard Dr. Avery is coming back, is that true?" Leah asked.<p>

Stephanie tore her eyes away from her tab and stared at Leah, confusion evident on her face; "What are you talking about? Dr. Avery is currently lying unconscious inside his room" she replied.

Leah rolled her eyes; "I'm not talking about the Pretty-eyed doctor, I'm talking about the Missus, his wife-formerly known as Dr. Kepner" she explained.

Stephanie's eyes widen; "She's coming back?"

"I just asked you the same question" Leah said.

"I don't have the slightest idea"

"I have an idea, why don't you two idiots do your job instead of gossiping like giddy little school girls"

Leah and Stephanie both turned around and saw Cristina standing behind them; the two residents stared at each other before fleeing towards different directions.

Cristina huffed; "I should ask the board to hire a new Trauma Attending here, the residents are having too much fun frolicking instead of saving lives."

"Can I apply then?"

Cristina spun on her heels and saw a familiar red head standing a couple of feet away from her; she crossed her arms on top of her chest, her brow raised. "It depends, how expensive are you now?"

"More than you can afford."

Cristina grinned widely; "I'm sure we can come up with a reasonable bargain."

April cracked as smile before walking towards the Cardio Surgeon; she flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I know you don't do hugs but humour me, I'm dead tired-both physically and emotionally."

Cristina didn't say anything and just patted April's back.

April pulled away; "How is he? Any changes? Is Catherine here?"

"Slow down-one question at a time!" Cristina chastised. "He's alive but still sleeping, no changes since last night and yes your mother in law is here."

Meredith fell into step with April; "Did she raise hell?" she asked curiously.

Cristina smirked; "According to some nurses she threw Keaton out of Pretty boy's room."

"Uh oh" Alex piped in. "Watch your back Kepner, looks like Mama Avery is out for blood."

Meredith elbowed Alex; "Shut up!" she hissed.

April let out a wan smile; "Is he in the ICU?" she asked.

"Nope, Derek decided to transfer him into one of the VIP suites since he's out of the woods" Cristina said.

Alex whistled; "He's hospitalized with a style."

Cristina shrugged her shoulders; "He owns half of this freaking hospital, he gets to have the swankiest room."

"I'll take her, I need to talk to Derek as well" Meredith offered.

"Go now" Cristina said. She then turned her gaze towards Alex; "Change out of your street clothes, I need you here."

Alex wrinkled his nose; "Robbins asked me to handle Ped's this afternoon."

"Would you rather skulk around Ped's than go trolling for surgeries?"

Alex thought for a moment before walking briskly towards the hall; "Give me 5, I'll be back" he called out.

"Trolling for surgeries? You still do that here?" April asked.

Cristina smirked; "Some things never change Kepner."

"True" Meredith said. She then looped her arm around April's and began dragging her away; "No time to waste, let's get you up" she said.

April took a deep calming breath before nodding; "Right, no time to waste" she replied. "_Lord help me" _she thought.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine was riffling through her son's belongings when she saw a familiar diamond encrusted platinum band inside the zip lock bag; she plucked the ring without thinking twice and made her way towards Jackson's side.<p>

Richard was looking through the window when he saw Meredith walking with a familiar red head towards the room; he turned towards Catherine and cleared his throat loudly.

Catherine ignored Richard and slipped the ring back to where it belongs.

Richard shifted in his feet and cleared his throat again.

"You might want to drink some water if something is stuck in your throat" Catherine said.

"Nothing is stuck in my throat, I'm trying to get your attention" Richard quipped.

Catherine turned her face towards Richard and raised her brow; "You got my attention now, what do you want?" she asked.

"Your daughter in law is here" Richard replied.

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door. Being the one who's the nearest, Richard walked towards it and pulled it open; he let out a small smile upon seeing April. "It's been a long time Kepner"

April returned the smile; "Hello Dr. Webber" she replied politely. She walked into the room and her gaze automatically zeroed on the bed; she felt all the air leave her chest when she saw her husband for the first time in 4 years. Her hands flew to her lips as a sob escaped her; she willed her feet to move but it felt like it's been glued to the floor. Tears pool in her eyes as she raked her husband's frail form; "Oh god..."

Catherine felt her heart go out to April when she saw how truly distraught the young woman was; she stood up from her perch and made her way towards her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh sweetheart..."

April buried her face into Catherine's neck as she cried; "I-I'm sorry...I-I-" she whimpered.

Catherine began rubbing April's back soothingly; "You have nothing to be sorry for April, hush now" she said softly.

April tried her best to rein her emotions before pulling away; she sniffed and began wiping her cheeks. "I came as soon as I can."

Catherine cupped April's face and smiled; "You here now, that's all that matters" she said.

April smiled through tears; "Thank you" she whispered. She then shifted her eyes back to the bed; "How is he? Did he wake up already?"

"He hasn't opened his eyes yet, not even a single peek." Catherine pulled her hands away and wrapped her arm around April's shoulder instead; she slowly led her towards the side of the bed before fixing her eyes on her son.

Before April could stop herself, she leaned forward and gently caressed her husband's face; "Jackson? Can you hear me? Please wake up" she pleaded.

"I think it's best if you try to talk to him, I'll give you two some privacy" Catherine suggested.

April turned her face towards Catherine; "Do you think that will help?"

"_Do not underestimate the power of love" _are the words that Catherine wanted to say but she kept her thoughts to herself and responded differently. "Of course it will help sweetheart, you should also sit by his bed side and hold his hand-touch is very important."

April couldn't think straight so she followed Catherine's instruction obediently; she sat by Jackson's side and gently squeezed his forearm.

Catherine hastily turns around to hide the triumphant smile that crept to her lips; she walked towards Richard and began pushing him out of the room. Once they're both outside, she closed the door behind them and made her way towards the nurses' station; "Don't let anyone disturb my son and my daughter in law unless it's an emergency or you need to check his stats. Dr. Shepherd handles this case so he's the only one authorized to enter his room unless I say otherwise, is that clear?"

"Crystal" The nurse replied.

Catherine smiled; "Thank you" she replied.

Richard sidled up next to Catherine with a raised brow; "Why didn't you just tell the nurse that Dr. Keaton is not allowed? That would've saved you time" he whispered.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders; "I have time."

Richard stared at Catherine for a couple of seconds before chuckling; he then gestured towards the elevator and smiled. "Why don't we grab some coffee? I think your _daughter in law _badly needs it."

"Good thinking, come on."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April kept her eyes on Jackson's face as she grasped his hand with hers; she felt a tinge of cold metal pressing on her fingers so she moved her gaze down. She felt her heart clench tightly when she recognized the other twin of the band that hung from her neck; fresh tears pool in her eyes again as she stared at it. She ran her thumb on their wedding ring before shifting her eyes back to his bruised face; "When I left you, I promised myself that I'll never shed a single tear for you again. I told myself that the next time our eyes meet, you won't recognize me because I'll be a better version of myself but here I am now, 4 years after and I'm still bawling my eyes out for you" she paused and chuckled. "It's curious how life works; I left because I wanted to give you the best chance in life and you clearly had it-last time I bothered to check you were happy with Mara but now, you're lying in a hospital bed, wearing our wedding ring and fighting for your life-what the hell happened?" She wiped her cheeks before leaning closer, never letting his hand go; "You're supposed to manage this hospital and make a name for yourself-you can't do that if you continue sleeping" she said. She felt that she's already grasping straws so she decided to throw caution to the wind and just thrive on, maybe telling him some of her feelings will wake him up; "Didn't we promise to each other that we'll always be the last one standing? We've been through so much and I refuse to end it this way. I didn't give up my love for you so you can just die so open your eyes Avery and prove me right, show me that I made the right decision 4 years ago, show me how successful and happy you've become" she paused when a sob escaped her lips. Her walls started crumbling down as innumerable emotions rage inside her chest; she didn't know what made her finally admit the feelings she's been trying to suppress for years but admit she did. "I love you-I always have, please wake up."<p>

And just like some old cliché, Jackson Avery slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: This is the start of the bunny that plagued my head for months, I finally decided to put it in writing so tadah! \( ^-^)/**_

_**Did you like it? Do you think I should pursue it? I haven't written the second chapter yet because I'm kinda reluctant, I haven't finished writing "Gravity" and I normally don't write two stories with the same fandom at the same time-it might confuse me, LOL. So having said that, help me decide, should I put this one on hiatus while I finish the other story or should I continue with and just keep my fingers crossed? Let me know, hit the review button, cheers! :D**_


	2. Tree, Leaf and Wind

**Chapter Two: Tree, Leaf and Wind**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>How long until you just can't go on and the urge to break loose is just too strong, you should let go that's what you want to do. Oh but you don't know, you don't know If it's the right thing to do. You lie you don't want to hurt me, so you lie, buy a little time. And I go along what else can I do, maybe it's wrong but you know how much I love you. So you lie 'til you can find a way to say goodbye, you lie..." You lie by Audra McLaughlin<strong>_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Who should be blamed when a leaf suddenly falls from the tree - is it the leaf that didn't have enough strength to hold on? Is the wind that blew it away? Or the tree that let it go?

**Seattle, WA: 5 years ago**

"I know that it's not what you planned or how you planned it but we can do this, you and me. We'll-we'll get married—we'll have an awesome kid, be amazing parents—I'm in this with you, we'll do this together" Jackson said seriously.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it-"

"I mean it April, we can do this" Jackson said, cutting April off.

"You—you really think that?" April asked shakily.

Jackson gazed into April's eyes intensely; "You said it yourself, something that feels this good, cannot be bad."

April felt her chin wobble as overwhelming emotion surge into her chest; "You really want this?"

Jackson smiled; "I want this, we get married, we'll move into our own house with a big yard"

"And we have a wedding?"

Jackson wiped the tears from April's cheeks; "We have a huge freaking wedding" he affirmed.

April smiled between tears; "In a field with butterflies? I don't know-"

"Butterflies—a field, whatever you want. Your family's gonna be there, my family—I mean, my crazy mom's gonna be there—she'll probably bring Webber, whatever—that's fine" Jackson rambled.

April placed her hands to Jackson's face and cupped his cheeks; she pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately.

Jackson wrapped his arms around April and pulled her closer, returning her kisses in the same intensity.

April slowly pulled away and stared at Jackson seriously; "Are we really? Are you sure we can do this?"

Jackson nodded; "We can do this—I'm all in" he said firmly.

April let out a bright smile before pulling Jackson's face again and began kissing him between happy giggles.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>In a span of 72 hours, Dr. April Kepner M.D. became Mrs. Jackson Avery. It didn't happen like what they originally planned inside the trauma room, it was <em>very <em>far from that. It was her idea actually, she didn't want to wait; she didn't want anyone to know that she's with a child outside marriage and of course Jackson being Jackson, he gave into her wishes and agreed to throw their plans outside the window. It happened like a whirlwind; they kidnapped the first available colleague/_friend _that they can find and whisked them to the city hall-they got married after 2 hours with Cristina Yang and Mark Sloan as their only witnesses. There were no butterflies, field full of wild flowers or family members to share the most important moment of their lives but it felt right, because the little girl inside of her knew that they did the right thing in God's eyes. It's not that she regrets what they did and considered the life they created a mistake, it was never that; it's more of what will people will say, what their parents will think and how disappointed God will be in her again. So now, here she is, standing right in front of _their_ bathroom mirror; staring at her reflection, trying to spot if there's any significant difference between April Kepner and April Avery-curious, she looks exactly the same.

"April, are you ready?" Jackson asked with a loud knock.

April hastily gathered her hair into a messy bun; "Yeah, just a second" she replied.

"Hurry up or we'll both be late, Sloan will kill me" Jackson said before his footsteps disappeared.

April gave herself a once over before opening the door; she grabbed her bag from the bed before walking out of the room. She saw her _husband _already standing by the door, irritation blatantly shown on his face; she shrugged her jacket on as she jogged towards him. "Sorry, I took so long."

"Its fine" Jackson replied. He then grabbed his key from the hook and opened the door; he exited the room and quickly walked towards the elevator.

April locked the door behind her and logged behind him; _"Great! We've just been married for 72 hours and I already manage to get into his nerves -that's exactly what I need right now" _she thought glumly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

April turned around and saw Lexie standing by the counter; "Hey..." she replied.

"I heard congratulations are in order."

April felt her cheeks flush; "Err-yeah, thanks."

Lexie pulled away from her perch and made her way towards the red head; "I still can't believe you and Jackson are already married-I'm really happy for you two."

"I still can't believe he agreed to marry me" April joked.

Lexie chuckled as she hopped on one of the vacant gurneys; "You two had it coming for the quite some time" she said. All the mirth suddenly fell from her face as she stared at April seriously; "I know things hadn't been good between us for the longest time and it's mainly my fault. I've been a total bitch to you and I often make fun of you-it was not right and I was cruel" she paused and licked her lips nervously. "I just-what I'm really trying to say is I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends, like _real _friends."

April can't believe what she just heard; Lexie Grey is asking to be her friend, what happened in the last couple days? Why does it suddenly feel like the world has gone topsy-turvy? She studied the other surgeon's face and considered her words; she can't deny the fact that her words is oozing with sincerity. She moved towards the empty gurney opposite to Lexie's and sat down facing her; she placed her hands on her lap and began fidgeting with her fingers. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say that I had an epiphany last night and it made me reflect on my past behaviours" Lexie admitted with a wince.

April smiled a little; "An epiphany?"

Lexie nodded, a smile curling on her lips; "It was like I was hit by a giant bus."

April's smile turned into a full grin; "I bet it hurt like a bitch" she joked.

"I almost cried like a bitch baby" Lexie replied solemnly.

April laughed.

Lexie shifted on her perch; "So-are we really okay? Are we friends now?" she asked hopefully.

"In one condition" April said seriously.

"What?"

"Join me for coffee, that's what friends do, right? Have coffee together?"

Lexie hopped off of her gurney and gestured towards the door; "And coffee we shall" she chirped.

April slowly climbed down her perch; "Let's go before Chief Hunts sees us."

Lexie giggled as she led the way; she's almost at the door when she abruptly halted her steps.

April almost ran into her if she wasn't paying attention; "What?"

Lexie turned towards her; "You can't drink coffee, you're pregnant-it's bad for you and the baby."

April groaned; "Not you too!"

Lexie laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I'm late."<p>

Mark waved his hand dismissively as he continues with his notes; "You have an _I-just-got-married _pass, it's okay."

Jackson internally winced as he sidled up next to the older surgeon; "Thanks" he said. He then leaned on the counter to grab some charts; "What time are you leaving for Boise again?" he asked.

"In a couple of hours"

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Jackson asked nonchalantly-_too_ nonchalantly.

Mark stopped scribbling; "You're still in your honeymoon phase and you already want to jump into another state?" he asked while turning his attention to his prot.

"Why not?"

Mark's attention was now piqued, he turned towards Jackson to face him fully; "Why not? Your wife is currently pregnant in case you have forgotten-you still want to leave her alone?"

"It's not as if I'm not coming back or she's giving birth today" Jackson replied as he flipped through his own charts.

Mark frowned; he leaned sideways on the counter and crossed his arms on top of his chest. "What happened? Did you two fight?"

Jackson closed the folder and met Mark's eyes; "No, what made you think that?"

"A couple of days ago you were sporting this _soon to be father _glow and a dotting husband attitude but now you're acting indifferent-" he paused. "Are you having regrets?"

Jackson tightened his hold on the charts; "Of course not."

Mark narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing his words.

Jackson studied Mark's doubtful face so he decided to express what's really bothering him; he shifted closer and made sure that no one is listening. "Look, I don't regret marrying April because it was the right thing to do and I feel _something_ for her."

"It's the right thing to do and you feel something for her-Jesus Avery, is that your way of saying that you're not sure if you love her?"

"I love her! What kind of question is that? She's my best friend and there's a strong spark or pull between us" Jackson snapped defensively.

"But is it enough?" Mark asked.

Jackson furrowed his brows; "What's enough?"

"The spark you're talking about-is it enough reason to marry her? Kepner-she's a "_white picket fence and 2.5 kids" _kind of girl-she will not take things like this lightly. Mark my words, divorce will never be an option for her if you decide that you're not in for the long haul."

"For goodness sake Sloan! You just witnessed our wedding 72 hours ago and you're thinking about divorce already? What's wrong with you?" Jackson groaned.

"It's not what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong _with you_" Mark pointed out. "So, out with it, what's really gnawing at your gut that's making you act like this?"

Jackson felt his ire fizzle and all that seems to be left is just resignation; "Everything is just moving _too_ fast for me; last week, I was just a man who had sex with my best friend and found out that I actually have a thing for her and then the next thing I know, I'm a husband whose expecting his first kid-it's crazy, do you get me?" he admitted.

Mark fully understood what the other man is coming from; he experienced the same thing not too long ago when Callie told him that she's pregnant with his kid. The only difference between their situations is that Callie was willing to give him a free pass and she didn't expect him to marry her. "Didn't you two talk about it before you decided to tie the knot?"

Jackson's shoulders slumped; "No, I just did what I think was right at the moment."

"Sometimes what we think is right during the times of duress always ends up being wrong in the long run" Mark said wisely. He then stood straighter and stared at Jackson with all the seriousness he can muster; "But from what I see between you and Kepner, you two have _potential. _You may be overwhelmed with what's happening right now but that doesn't mean it won't work for you in the end. You two were always meant to be together, even from the start."

Jackson made a noise at the back of his throat.

"It's true, I see it, everybody in this hospital sees it."

Jackson placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath; "You think I can do this?"

"You're my prodigy, you can do anything" Mark said cockily.

Jackson can't help but chuckle at Mark's statement; "You're so full of it."

"So to answer your question awhile ago, no, you're not coming with us-you need to stay with your pregnant wife."

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Fine."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was halfway past noon when majority of the surgeons in Seattle Grace Mercy West flew to Boise for the conjoined twins. It was mostly a slow day for the remaining surgeons in the hospital so they have a lot of idle time in their hands.<p>

"Avery, come here!" Owen called out; when April showed no sign of turning around, he tried again. "Kepner!"

"Yes Chief?" April replied.

"I was calling you but you were ignoring me."

April threw him a confused look; "You weren't, you were calling Jackson" she replied. She then surveyed her surroundings, clearly looking for her husband; "He's not here and I don't know where he is."

Owen shook his head in amusement; "I was calling you, you're an Avery now, right? You married him a couple of days ago" he reminded.

"Oh" April gasped, her cheers staining red with humiliation. "Sorry, I'm still not used to _that_."

Owen chuckled; "Never mind, come here."

April placed her chart on top of the counter and made her way towards him, stuffing her hands inside her labcoat pocket along the way.

"Walk with me?" Owen asked.

April's chest instantly filled with trepidation; "_Oh no! He's going to tell me that I have to leave" _she thought. She couldn't make herself speak so she just nodded.

Owen began walking; "How's your Fellowship haunt coming along?" he asked.

"_Crap crap crap! I knew it!" _April thought to herself. She felt her eyes heating up but tried her best to compartmentalize her emotions; "It's okay, I guess" she whispered.

When they reached an almost abandoned hallway, Owen halted his steps and turned towards his prot.

April also stopped and began bracing herself; she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears if he told her what's she's dreading to hear but she'll try her damnest to delay it. "_You will not cry in front of him, run if you must." _

"I want you to stay" Owen suddenly said.

April felt her heart stop; "I-I'm sorry?"

Owen shoved his hands inside his labcoat pocket; "I want you to stay and do your Fellowship here, you can be our new Trauma Attending. I already spoke with the Board and pleaded your case. I explained to them that you are an exceptional surgeon and one test cannot discount the hundreds that you managed to pass" he paused, a mischievous smile curling on his lips. "And I also pointed out that you're pregnant and it's against the law to dismiss you."

"Oh god" April gasped, her knees weakening as she digests his words.

Owen eyes widen in alarm; he quickly moved towards her and grabbed her arms to keep her steady. "Are you okay? Are you dizzy?"

April grasped his arm to make sure she doesn't fall on the floor; the tightening knot inside her chest that she's feeling for weeks slackened and now she can fully breathe again. "Thank you Chief...you don't know how much this means to me..."

"You're welcome but you need to sit down" Owen replied. He began steering her towards the nearest chair and helped her sit down; "Do you need me to call Avery?" he asked concernedly.

April shook her head; "No, I'm-I'm okay-I just need a minute" she replied as she wipes her eyes.

Owen placed his hands on his waist; "I didn't mean to upset you April, I'm sorry."

April's head snapped up, her eyes glowing with gratefulness; "You didn't upset me Chief, this is happy tears. I'm just so happy-I can't believe you did that for me...thank you..."

"I didn't do much, I just pointed out some important things that shouldn't be overlooked."

April smiled; "But still-thank you."

Owen smiled back; "You're most definitely welcome" he replied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I understand, I'll call you as soon as I already made a decision. Thank you" Jackson said. He then pulled his phone away from his ear and stuffed it inside his pocket with a loud sigh.<p>

"Who are you talking to?" Alex asked as he sat beside the other surgeon.

"Tulane, they're getting antsy, they want to know my decision" Jackson replied.

Alex took a sip of his drink before placing it on top of the table; "Let me guess, your priorities have shifted and you don't know if you still want to leave."

Jackson leaned his head on the back of the couch and sighed again; "Spot on Karev."

"You can always negotiate with them, you know. Tulane is in love with you and I'm sure they'll be more than willing to take your little wife along, just tell them that you two are a package deal."

Jackson turned his head to the side, facing Alex; "You think I can convince her to move with me to New Orleans?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders; "She loves you like crazy, I'm quite sure she'll do everything to make you happy."

Jackson shifted his head back and stared at the ceiling; "That's the thing, I'm not sure she'll be happy there."

"Are you ready to give up your dreams for her then?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I think I'm having a headache."

"Fine but you can't avoid it forever" Alex said.

Jackson closed his eyes and began mulling Alex's question; _"Is he ready to give up his dreams for his wife? Tulane has the best Plastic Surgery Fellowship program in the entire country and they badly want him-it was his dream and it's finally coming true. Would it be awful of him to want to take it? Does that make him selfish? Would things be different if they hadn't rushed into this marriage? Does thinking about what if's make him a bad person?" _he thought.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April was changing the dressing on one of her patient when her pager beeped loudly; she plucked it from her pocket and read the message. She furrowed her brows and turned to her side; "Did Chief Hunt page you 911?" she asked.<p>

Alex was about to open his mouth to respond but wasn't able to do so when his own pager beeped; he snatched it from his pocket and read the message. "Yeah, he just did."

April pointed at one of the new interns; "You, come here" she said firmly.

The intern's eyes widen in surprise, staring at April like she spoke in a different language.

"You're superior is calling you, get your scrawny ass here now!" Alex barked.

The intern's face instantly reddens in embarrassment; she stalked towards them, wringing her fingers nervously.

"What's your name?" April asked kindly.

"I'm Heather...Heather Brooks"

"Do you know how to change dressings?"

Heather nodded; "Yes, Dr. Bailey taught me."

April beamed; "Great. I need you to finish Mrs. Meyer's because Chief Hunt is paging us, can you do that?"

"Yes."

Alex stood up from his perch; "Come on, she can handle it, its Bailey who taught her after all" he said.

April took off her gloves and moved towards Alex; "Don't forget to dispose everything you've used and page me if anything comes up, okay?"

"Yes-Dr. Kepner" Heather replied.

"It's Dr. Avery" Alex corrected. "And try not to kill anyone while we're out, okay?"

Heather swallowed thickly; "Y-yes sir."

"Good, now let's go" Alex said as he began walking away.

April threw Heather an encouraging smile before trailing behind the other surgeon.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they didn't make it to Boise? They left hours ago, Hunt" Richard Webber said.<p>

"I know that but I just received a call from their Chief of Surgery, they have been waiting for hours but there's still no sign of them" Owen replied calmly.

"Have you tried coordinating with the tower-thingy-the one that tracks plane routes?" Miranda Bailey asked.

"I already spoke with them and they told me that the last transmission they received is 10 kilometers from Maryland-" Owen paused, his calm exterior began cracking. "They think that the plane must've crashed somewhere in the thick forest, they already sent a search party an hour ago."

"Fuck" Jackson swore loudly. He then plucked his phone from the table and began tapping on the screen; "Have you tried calling them? If they're in Maryland they might have signal down there" he said.

"I already tried calling each and every one of them thousand times but I keep getting voicemail" Owen said.

"I'll keep trying" Jackson said with determination.

The door to the Conference room opened admitting the other two surgeons; April took one look and she already knew that something is wrong. "Chief, what's going on?"

Alex closed the door behind them and began surveying their surroundings; "I don't see anyone inside this room that needs medical attention, why the 911?"

Owen turned his gaze to Richard and silently pleaded for him to explain what he just told them.

Richard cleared his throat; "The plane that left this afternoon to deliver our doctors to Boise didn't make it" he paused and swallowed thickly. "They think it might have crashed somewhere in Maryland so they sent a search party an hour ago and we're still waiting for an update"

April's hands flew to her lips, her eyes widening in horror.

Alex felt his whole body stiffen as panic surge into his system; his face started turning pale as his hands balled into a fist. It took him a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts; "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" he bellowed.

Normally, Miranda would reprimand Alex for his crassness but since she also wanted to know what happened, she let it slide.

"We really don't know Karev, we really don't know" Richard replied.

April turned her eyes towards her husband and saw how distraught he looked; she slowly made her way towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jackson?"

Jackson didn't respond to her and just continued staring at his phone; it seems like he didn't even know she's there.

April felt a tinge of hurt but she pushed it aside; this is not about her, it's about their missing friends. She pulled her hand away and stared at Owen directly; "I'll stay with Zola for the mean time, can I take her to the Attendings Lounge? It's quieter there" she said.

Owen nodded; "You can, thank you April."

April chanced a glance at her husband but he's still out of it; she took a step back and quickly left the room without further words.

"Did anyone inform Torres?" Alex asked.

"No, we haven't" Owen replied.

Alex spun on his heels and angrily stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The resounding smack seems to shake Jackson off his trance; he looked around and suddenly noticed that it's only the four of them again. "Where did April go?"

Miranda turned towards him and raised her brow; "She was trying to talk to you a couple of minutes ago but you didn't respond, she's picking up Zola and bringing her to the Attendings' Lounge" she replied.

"_Crap" _Jackson thought. He pushed away from the table and stood up; he walked towards the door but paused midway. "Page me when something comes up"

"We will" Owen replied.

Jackson nodded before stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April checked Zola out of Daycare and brought her to the Attendings' Lounge; she cradled the sleepy baby on her shoulder and began soothing her back to lull her back to sleep. "Sleep little one Auntie April is here."<p>

The door opened quietly as Jackson peered in; he easily spotted his wife and felt something warm fill his chest upon seeing her holding a baby. He watched them for a couple of minutes before deciding to announce his presence; he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Hey"

April turned towards the door; "Hey"

Jackson slowly walked towards the couch; "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah" April replied.

Jackson sat on the coffee table right in front of her; "Why don't you put her down on the couch? You shouldn't be carrying heavy things."

April let out a small smile; "She's not that heavy and I'm sitting, it's okay."

Jackson stared at Zola with a mixture of sadness and helplessness; he leaned forward and placed his hand on her back.

"Any news?" April asked.

Jackson let his hand drop as he shook his head; "No, they're still searching."

April hugged Zola tighter and began rocking her slowly.

The small action didn't escape Jackson's notice; he knew that she was upset and she's just trying to hide it. "April?"

"Yeah?" April asked, averting his gaze.

"It's okay to show you're worried or even cry."

April shook her head; "I can't cry-I don't want to cry anymore, god knows I cried enough today-stupid hormones. They will be okay, all of them" she firmly.

Jackson wanted to ask what caused her to cry earlier but he knew for a fact that she won't tell him; he feels incredibly guilty now because just a couple hours ago, whether he admits it or not-he regrets agreeing to this marriage. He stayed away from her and buried himself in charts that didn't even need his immediate attention only because he wanted to avoid her; he didn't want to think about all the things the he might need to give up-he took the coward's way out, in short.

"Jackson?"

Jackson blinked; "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you already ate dinner, it's already quarter past 8" April said.

Jackson felt another hit to his gut; he didn't even have the decency to check if his _pregnant _wife already ate. "_You're an asshole" _he mentally berated himself. "Err-no, have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, Alex made sure I did, I almost didn't eat the food he bought me so I can just annoy the hell out of him."

Another hit to the gut-a very painful one this time. Even Alex Karev remembered to feed her and he teases the hell out of her, to think. He jumped out of his perch; "I'll go buy something to eat, do you want anything-any cravings? Liquorice sticks? Burger? Ice cream? What do you want and I'll get it."

April pursed her lips, clearly in deep thought; "I want pizza-with pineapples" she said.

Jackson stared at her like she sprouted another head; "Pineapples? You hate pineapples" he pointed out.

"I know but I want it on my pizza"

"Okay, anything else?"

April's eyes widen; "I want coffee too"

Jackson placed his hands on his waist; "Coffee is bad for you."

"It's not, if I drink it in small doses that is."

Jackson shook his head; "It's already late and you'll need to rest, coffee will not let you sleep-choose something else."

April knew she wouldn't win this battle so she relented; "Strawberry milkshake"

"Good choice, anything else?"

"No, that would be all. Thank you"

Jackson leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead; "Put Zola down on the couch, you don't want your arm to fall asleep, I'll be back as soon as possible" he said.

April smiled; "I will" she replied.

Jackson turned around and made his way towards the door; "_You will start taking care of her now Avery, stop thinking about your stupid what if's-it already happened, just move forward" _he thought as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It took days for the search party to finally find the missing plane; the theory was right, it crashed straight into the thick forest in Maryland. Miraculously, all of the surgeons managed to come out alive but severely injured. Cristina and Meredith was the least scathed, the twisted sisters only suffered from dislocated bones, superficial lacerations and severe dehydration but not all of them was that lucky. Mark had a massive internal bleeding in his chest that sent him straight to shock; luckily Cristina was in the right shape of mind so she was able to make a tapenade fast enough that saved his life. Derek shattered his left hand badly; it went right through a large piece of metal, he needs surgery and a whole lot of therapy so he can operate again. Arizona and Lexie was the most battered among them; the perky Pediatric surgeon's left leg was crushed by the dismantled seats while Lexie's lower half got stuck under the broken tail of the plane. Both injuries nearly cost them their life, if the search party came a day late, they wouldn't have made it.<p>

"You look dead on your feet, when was the last time you slept?"

"15 hours ago? I forget" April replied with bleary eyes.

Alex frowned; "In case you have forgotten, you are pregnant. You're not supposed to stress yourself at this early stage of your pregnancy. Where the hell is your husband?"

April moved towards the nearest chair and sat down; she rested her head on the wall and began rubbing her tired eyes. "I'm not really sure but I think he went to check on Sloan"

"When was the last time you actually saw him?"

April let her hands fall limp on her lap; "To be honest? I don't even remember-everything is just so crazy here."

Alex's frown deepened; "He's supposed to check on you from time to time no matter how crazy this place is, it's his obligation" he said.

April yawned; "It's okay, Mark is the closest thing he has for a Father—I understand how it worries him."

Alex scoffed; "Whatever" he said. "Have you at least eaten? We already have enough indisposed surgeons here, we don't need another one."

As if on cue, April's stomach grumbles loudly; she groaned before hefting herself up. "I knew I forgot something."

Alex shook his head; "Go get something to eat and try to have a shut eye after, I'll handle the pit for a few hours" he ordered.

April looked surprised; "You'll-you'll do that for me?"

Alex turned on his heel and began walking away; "I'll drag your ass into an on call room if I see you lurking anywhere."

April smiled widely; "Thanks Alex!" she yelled loudly.

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"How-how long have you been sitting there?" Mark croaked.<p>

Jackson tore his eyes away from his charts and met his mentor's gaze; "A few hours, give or take" he replied. He then stood up and made his way towards the side of the bed; "How are you feeling? Do you need me to up your pain meds?" he asked.

Mark swallowed thickly and shook his head; "No, I'm okay-I don't feel any pain at all" he replied. "How's Lexie?"

"She's doing well, she just got out of surgery so she's in the ICU, her stats are up and she's stable."

"G—good" Mark replied. He swallowed again; "How are the others?"

"Cristina and Mer have already been discharged. Derek is in the room next to yours-Callie is still trying to come up with a plan for his hand but it's just a matter of days before he goes into surgery. Arizona had an infection because of her leg but she's being treated with antibiotics and Karev is monitoring her closely" Jackson explained.

"That's good to hear" Mark said. He then shifted on his bed to find a comfortable spot before speaking again; "You've been staying with me for the past few days and I appreciate it but I hope you're not neglecting your husband duties.

Jackson instantly froze.

Mark sighed; "You haven't checked on her today, have you?"

Jackson didn't respond; he bolted out of the room like the devil was on his heels.

Mark shook his head before closing his eyes again.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You, whatever your name is-give me a status report"<p>

"Roller blade accident in bed 1-XRAY has already been ordered by Dr. Avery, Drunk guy in bed 2 and food poisoning in bed 3-Dr. Avery already ordered labs and for a General consult-Dr. Webber is already on his way."

"Good, now scoot."

Jo Wilson quickly spun on her heels and was gone in seconds.

"_Whatever your name is_? I thought I taught you better than that?"

Alex turned around and saw his former Chief resident standing behind him, scowling; "Err—I didn't know her name"

"You've been ordering her like a slave and you didn't even have the decency to ask for her name so that you can _at least _address her properly?"

"I-"

"Shame on you!" Miranda slapped his arm. She then spun around and began walking away; "Her name is Jo Wilson, if I catch you say that stupid phrase again to any of our interns I'll make sure you won't get any surgery" she warned.

"You can't do that!"

"Try me Karev, try me!"

Alex scowled; he then turned towards the counter and continued his charting.

"Hey man, have you seen April?"

Alex didn't lift his eyes from his work; "You're her husband, you should know where she is."

"I wouldn't ask if I already knew" Jackson replied exasperatedly.

Alex turned his face to the side and stared at the other man pointedly; "Your wife hasn't slept in more than 15 hours and hasn't eaten a single meal simply because she forgot. As a good _friend, _I ordered her to eat and to rest after, if she's finish eating then I think you'll be able find her in one of the on call rooms."

Jackson looked ashamed; he's supposed to be the one looking after her but he failed-_again. _He cleared his throat; "Thank you for looking after her" he said sincerely.

Alex just nodded in acknowledgement before turning his eyes back to his work.

Jackson took that as a cue to leave.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April rubbed her belly as she stepped out of the elevator, she just had a full meal and now she's about ready to fall asleep-Alex was right, she need to have a shut eye. She was just walking along the path towards one of the on call rooms when suddenly she found herself sprawled on the floor; she blinked away the shock before turning on her side. She braced her left arm on the floor and tried hefting herself up; she was already on her knees when she felt it, a sharp radiating pain on her lower back. "Oh no-oh god no, no, no, no."<p>

Ted, one of the E.R nurses was aimlessly walking along the hallway when he noticed a familiar face kneeling on the floor; he furrowed his brows in confusion as he made his way towards her. "Dr. Kep-Avery, are you alright?"

April tilted her head, panic and horror written all over her face; "T-ted-help me, oh my god-my baby" she cried.

Ted's eyes widen, he reached forward and helped April to her feet; "What hurts?" he asked frantically.

Tears fell down April's eyes as another sharp pain shot through her back; she wrapped her arms around her tummy, wishing against all hopes that her baby was okay.

When he didn't get any answer, Ted immediately checked her back; "You're bleeding, I need to take you to the pit, who's your O.B?" he asked, trying his best to even out his voice.

April felt her knees weaken so she grasped the nurse's arms; "Dr. Aaash-ton" she managed to hiccup.

Ted scooped April into his arms and ran towards the nearest elevator.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson has been looking for his wife for 20 minutes but he can't seem to find her; he already checked the cafeteria, the on call rooms on the first floor but there's no sign of her. He tried calling her phone several times but she's not answering and he's getting worried; he was on his way to ride the elevator to check the third floor when he heard someone screaming his name. He turned around and saw one of the E.R nurses running towards him; "Err-yes?" he asked.<p>

Ted stopped right in front of Jackson, still trying to catch his breath; "Dr. Avery-your wife had an accident and I brought her to the E.R, she's being-"

Jackson felt all the blood drain from his face; he didn't even let the other man finish and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm terribly sorry April but-I can't find a heartbeat" Dr. Sarah Ashton said softly.<p>

April curled on her side and began crying; "My baby..."

"Are you sure? Can you check again?" Miranda asked while squeezing April's hand comfortingly.

"I can" Sarah replied.

April's sobs became louder, her face turning into an alarming shade of red.

Miranda's calm exterior cracked, she held April's hand tightly and just kept silent.

The door to the Trauma room flung open, revealing a frantic Jackson; he was immediately assaulted by his wife's gut wrenching sobs and pitying looks from the other doctors. He was confused for a moment but realization dawned on him in seconds; he felt the wind get knocked out of his chest as insurmountable pain settled in.

Miranda stood from her perch and leaned towards April; she whispered some words lowly before gently pulling her hand away. "Let's give them a minute"

Sarah nodded and quietly stepped out of the room, Miranda following shortly.

Jackson tried his hardest to push his feelings away as he walked towards April; he kneeled on the floor beside her bed and grasped her hands in his. "I'm here love...I'm sorry..."

"I-it's my fault...I-I killed our baby Jackson...I'm sorry..." April whimpered.

Jackson shook his head adamantly; "It was an accident, it was not your fault so don't ever blame yourself you hear me? It's not your fault."

April's cry intensifies; she edged closer to her husband and flung her shaking arms around his neck. She buried her tear soaked face into his chest and continued apologizing.

Jackson moved closer to the bed and scooped her into his arms; he sat on the floor and cradled her frail form on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "It's not your fault...It's gonna be okay-I'm here..."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The news of April's tragic miscarriage spread like wild fire; Owen was forced to release her from her confinement as soon as Sarah cleared her. He thought the talks would eventually die down once April was removed from the facility but he was clearly mistaken; it has already been a week since it happened yet rumours still ran rampant. He was walking toward his office when he spotted a familiar figure talking-no, arguing with Richard; he slowed his steps as he approached the pair.<p>

"-and you didn't even tell me? Where the hell is Jackson? I need to talk to him, NOW!"

"It was not my place to tell you Catherine" Richard said in placating manner.

"This whole freaking hospital knew! If I didn't have a case in Seattle Press and decided to check up on him I wouldn't even know! My _only _son got married and lost his baby, I say decency be damned!" Catherine Avery shouted. "And I had to learn all this from a bunch of gossiping nurses?"

Richard winced; "I'm sorry..."

"Where is he? Where is that self serving brat? Are you hiding him from me?"

Richard noticed Owen walking towards them; "Hunt, have you seen Jackson?"

Owen halted his steps; "I saw him a couple of minutes ago, I think he's on his way to Sloan's room" he replied.

Catherine turned towards Owen; "Which floor?"

Owen threw Richard a look before responding; "3rd floor, room 3508" he replied.

"Thank you" Catherine said curtly. She threw Richard a withering look before walking away.

Owen waited until Catherine disappeared from the corner before speaking; "What was all that about?" he asked.

Richard let out the air that he seems to be holding while talking to Catherine; "Avery neglected to tell his own mother that he got married and lost his first child."

"His mother is out for his blood, let's hope that he makes it out alive."

Richard nodded; "Yeah."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Mark asked when Jackson entered his room.<p>

"Am I not allowed here?" Jackson replied as he closes the door behind him.

Mark closed the magazine his reading and stared at his prot with concern; "You're always welcome here and you know that but who's staying with April?"

Jackson sat down on a chair that's facing the bed; "She insisted that I go visit you since it's been a week" he replied.

"How is she?"

"Better than yesterday I suppose."

"How about you?" Mark asked.

"I'm good" Jackson replied.

Mark composed his thoughts as carefully as possible before speaking them; "I don't know how it feels like to lose a baby but I do know what it feels like to lose someone to death."

Jackson averted his gaze and braced his elbows on his knees; "Does it ever go away?"

"The pain of the lost?"

"Yeah"

"I compare it to losing a limb"

Jackson's head snapped up; "Why?"

"Because the pain doesn't really go away even though the wound and bones have already healed."

Jackson buried his face into his hands.

"I know you're trying hard to put yourself together for April's sake because you need to be the strong one but you also have the right to grieve Avery, you suffered the same loss" Mark said.

Jackson's walls crumbled as sobs raked his entire form.

Mark didn't say anything further and just watched the other man cry.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine was about ready to bite her son's head off when she reached Mark Sloan's room but when she saw his slumped form and heard his gut wrenching sobs, all her pent up anger seem to vanish. She willed herself to take a step back and give him time to express his anguish.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April was in the balcony when she heard a knock on the front door; she wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way inside. She walked towards the door and peered through the peephole; she took a step back and slowly opened it. "Hey"<p>

Cristina and Meredith both lifted the paper bags their holding; "We saw Jackson at the hospital so we decided to keep you company" the latter said.

April smiled a little; "Come in."

Cristina was the first to step inside; "You have a beautiful home" she complimented while examining her surroundings.

"Thank you, it's actually Jackson's" April replied.

"You're married now-it's the same thing" Cristina replied.

April fell into step with Meredith; "Who's with Derek if you're here?"

Meredith smiled; "I left him with his mom" she replied.

Cristina sat on the couch and placed the paper bag on her lap; she pulled it open and began taking out the things she bought. "We really don't know what food you like so I picked something you always seem eat."

April's smile widens; "You really didn't have to bring me anything but thank you, and you're right, I like chips and soda."

Meredith sat beside Cristina and copied her actions; "This, I'm sure you'll also like" she said as she pulls a whole packet of twizlers.

April plopped down beside Meredith, clearly overwhelmed; "You guys...thank you" she said.

Cristina waved her hand dismissively; "Yeah, yeah, no biggie."

Meredith smiled as she popped the packet open; "We're friends, we stick together" she replied as she handed the sugary treat to the red head.

April felt her eyes sting but fought her hardest to keep her tears at bay; she accepted the candy and took a large bite.

Cristina grabbed the bag of chip and opened it; "Do you have ice? Soda tastes like shit if drank warm."

April chuckled; "Let me get some" she said as she stood up.

"Let me help" Meredith offered.

April shook her head; "Nope, you're my visitor-I'll take care of it" she said. She then spun on her heels and made her way towards the kitchen, feeling somewhat lighter.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson stepped out of Mark's room feeling a tad better; he didn't think crying would help but surprisingly it did. He doesn't have any aversion to it-he actually believes it healthy; what he didn't expect, is for him to bawl his heart out right in front of a very unlikely person. He shook his head and closed the door behind him as quietly as he can; he shoved his hands inside his pockets and began walking away.<p>

"Jackson!"

Jackson froze midstep; he knew that voice very well. He slowly turned around and almost instantly, he sucked in breath. He mentally cursed as he started preparing himself for the tongue lashing that he's about to get; "Mom" he said weakly.

Catherine walked towards her son and wordlessly pulled him into a tight hug; "It's alright baby, Mama is here..." she whispered.

Jackson felt his heart tinge upon hearing that _word_; he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her familiar curls. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I'm sorry we lost it..."

Catherine shook her head; "It's okay, I understand-I'm sorry too" she replied. She then pulled away but kept him in arms length; "How is she? How's your wife?" she asked.

Jackson let out a pained smile; "She's better than yesterday" he answered truthfully.

"Is April still here?"

"No, she was already discharged last Wednesday, she's at the apartment."

Catherine let her hands fall limp to her side, her brows furrowing; "You left her alone?"

"At her insistence, I think she wants time for herself" Jackson replied.

Catherine considered his words; "I see but can I come home with you? I want to see her."

Jackson threw his mother a hesitant look; "I don't think that's a good idea, she doesn't need you to tell her that-"

"Jackson Avery! How dare you think that? Of course I wouldn't say anything to upset her-_especially _after what she's been through? I'm not insensitive!" Catherine said indignantly.

Jackson lifted his hands in surrender; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it come out like that-it's just she's very fragile right now" he explained.

"I know that and I promise to deviate from sensitive topics."

"Okay then, we'll be leaving in an hour-I just need to do some endorsements; I don't want to leave her alone for a long time as well."

"Just come and get me."

"Alright"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April wiped her eyes as she let out another giggle; "Oh my gosh Cristina, that's so mean" she said.<p>

"They pissed me off, what am I? A fish inside an aquarium?" Cristina said.

Meredith rolled her eyes; "Good thing Owen was able to convince the board to discharge her to him or she might have ended up in the cuckoo's nest."

Cristina huffed; "As if I'd let them."

April shook her head in amusement; "Only you Cristina Yang, can get away with a thing like that-" she paused mid sentence when she noticed her phone blinking from the table. She leaned forward and swiped it; "It's Jackson, I wonder what he wants" she said.

"Answer it to find out" Cristina said.

April tapped on the screen to answer; "Hey...I'm just hanging out with Mer and Cristina, they came to visit and bought me food...yeah, why?" she paused, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh my god are you freaking serious? When? Now, as in now?" she sighed. "Fine, alright, see you, bye."

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

April placed her hand on her lap; "Jackson's mom, she arrived at the hospital and now she's coming here" she said, her face paling.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, we all know that she's taken a liking to you-you're her number 1 fan" Cristina said.

"I don't think she will still like me if she finds out that I married her baby boy."

Meredith's eyes widen in surprise; "She doesn't know that you two eloped?"

April shook her head adamantly; "No, we haven't gotten the chance to tell her, I mean-I just called my parents earlier to tell them that I got married and I'm preg-" she cut herself off and lowered her eyes.

Cristina and Meredith exchanged glances before the latter leaned forward and reached for April's arm; "I don't know how it feels like to lose a baby April but I do know how it feels like to want one badly, so if you need someone to talk to I'm here-we're both here."

April lifted her gaze, her eyes already swelling with fat tears; "It just hurts so bad and I'm really trying my best not to think about it but I can't stop thinking about it-I'm so tired of crying, how can I make it stop?"

Cristina braced her elbows on her knees and stared at April; "You can't, you just have to learn to live with it."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson punched on the elevator button before throwing his mother a nervous look.<p>

Catherine reached for her son's arm and gave it a squeeze; "I promise I won't do or say anything that will upset April, trust me?"

Jackson rested his hand on his mother's hand; "I trust you" he replied more confidently. The door chimed opened and they stepped out of the elevator; he steered her towards the right direction and plucked his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and pushed it open; "April? We're here" he called out loudly.

Catherine stepped inside the apartment and she was instantly assaulted with the smell of cinnamon and apples; she turned her face towards Jackson and threw him a questioning look. "Has she been baking?"

Jackson closed the door behind them and hung his key on the hook; "She wasn't when I left earlier" he replied.

April peered from the hallway, a shy smile painted on her lips; "Good afternoon..." she said politely.

Catherine immediately noticed the other woman's red nose and semi swollen eyes; she felt her heart go out to her so she expressed it the best she knows how. She sauntered towards April and pulled her into a tight hug; "Welcome to the family love, I'm so happy it's you" she whispered.

April returned the hug with the same intensity; "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, I hope you can forgive us" she whispered back.

Catherine pulled a fraction and cupped April's face with her hands; "You're forgiven love" she said. She then let her hands fall on her side and smiled; "I smell something delicious, are you baking?"

April nodded; "We have some apples lying around so I decided to make some snacks, I hope you like turnovers."

"I love turnovers" Catherine replied enthusiastically. She then looped her arm around April's and gestured towards the couch; "Why don't we sit down and have a chat? It's been a while since we last spoke with each other and I never see you online in _Facebook_ anymore" she said with a pout.

April raised her brow at her husband as she let Catherine pull on her; "You're right, it's been awhile, I do go online on _Facebook _but I don't linger as much as before" she lied.

Jackson threw April a sheepish smile before gesturing towards their room.

April sat down on the couch and faced her new mother in law; "How have you been?"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was close to 11 in the evening when Catherine decided to call it a day; she bid the couple to have a goodnight and insisted to take a cab back to her hotel. She remained true to her words, she didn't mention anything about the miscarriage nor asked why they got married in haste; instead, she expressed her happiness about the marriage and gave them her blessing.<p>

"You alright?" Jackson asked as he slipped under the covers.

"Yep"

Jackson turned to his side and propped his arm on the bed; "How was your visit with Mer and Cristina?"

"It was good, I had fun-Cristina brought me my favourite chip and Mer got me twizlers" April replied with a smile.

Jackson smiled back; "I'm glad you had fun" he said.

April also turned on her side, copying Jackson's pose; "How about you? How was your visit with Sloan?"

"Also good, we talked about some stuff and past cases" Jackson replied.

"I see, did you check on the others?"

"Only Lexie; Mark wanted to get a consistent update on her but since he can't walk, he sent me."

"How is she? I hope she's doing a lot better" April said.

"She is, she just got out of surgery and she's already been moved to the ICU, her stats were up and she's stable."

April nodded; "That's good to hear."

"Yeah" Jackson replied. He then remembered the call he received from Tulane earlier in the afternoon, it was their second call already and they're asking for his answer; having that in mind, he decided to mention the Fellowship topic. "By the way, have you already decided about your Fellowship?"

April's face instantly lit up; she sat on the bed and faced Jackson fully. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you!"

Jackson can't help but smile when he saw how animated his wife has become; it has been weeks since he last saw her cute little dimple and he misses it. "Tell me about what?"

"Chief Hunt offered me a job here; he's asking me to be a Trauma Attending eventhough I didn't pass my boards" April said giddily.

Jackson felt his heart drop to his stomach; "Oh really?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

April nodded; "Really, I can't believe I forgot about that."

Jackson reached for April's hand and tugged her closer; he fell on his back and pulled her to his chest. "I'm happy for you Apes"

April wrapped her arm around his waist; "I'm happy too-" she paused. "It's the only silver lining I see at the moment, I hope it doesn't fade..."

Jackson closed his eyes tightly; "_You can't take that away from her" _he thought. "It won't, don't worry."

April hummed contentedly; "How about you? Did Tulane call you already?" she asked.

Jackson held her tighter; "Nope, haven't heard anything from them yet" he lied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Three weeks later...<strong>_

April didn't know when it started happening or what exactly happened but she somehow feels that Jackson is pulling away from her; it has only been a week since she went back to work and started her Fellowship but she already hardly sees him. She tried talking to him about it multiple times but he kept telling her that everything is fine but she knew it was not; it's one of the perks of marrying your best friend, you know exactly when they're lying through their teeth.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

April was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard the raspy voice of Lexie; she walked into the room and made her way towards the bed. "I was not sure you were awake."

Lexie smiled tiredly; "I may be badly bruised but my eyes are still working properly" she said. "You were in deep thought for a minute there and I doubt it's about me."

April shoved her hands inside her labcoat pocket and smiled; "Still astute, I see."

Lexie chuckled; "More like my laser eye still works" she replied. She shifted on her bed and stared at April; "How have you been?" she asked cautiously.

April edged towards the bed and sat near the footboard; "I should be the one asking you that question, you're the one whose chained to your bed" she teased.

"Well that's that but you know what I'm talking about."

"You really want to know?"

Lexie pinned April with the sincerest gaze she can muster; "I won't ask if I didn't want to know, we're friends now and friends talk."

April met Lexie's eyes and her demeanour turned morose in a matter of seconds; "I'm okay I guess but there are still moments-especially when I see babies...it's like I can't breathe, the pain in my chest gets to extreme to the point that I had to excuse myself or I'll end up bursting into tears" she paused and let out a wry laugh. "It also doesn't help when the people around me treat me like I'm a ticking time bomb, like I'll explode if not handled with care, gods it's driving me crazy-I'm crazy."

Lexie shook her head and lifted her hand for April to take; "Move closer" she said.

April reached for the hand and moved closer.

Lexie squeezed; "It's not and you're definitely not crazy" she said firmly. "Any people who think that are morons."

April giggled through sniffles.

Lexie looked thoughful; "You are far from it-hell, if I went through what you've been through, I might end up inside the cuckoo's nest again."

"Oh Lexie"

Lexie smiled; "You are a brave and strong woman and the fact that you're back proves it. It's not easy going back to the place where some unfortunate events happened but you are here, fully functioning. Nobody has the right to fault you for those lapses because you're very much entitled to them so heed them no mind" she paused, her smile widening. "Or better yet, tell them to fuck off, that always works."

April let out a full belly laugh-the first time she ever had in weeks.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"—And we've set up a consult from General for the Hernia Repair" Jackson said before shifting his gaze towards his intern.<p>

"Yeah—I did" Stephanie replied.

The door burst open as April sauntered in; she felt her heart drop to her stomach when she noticed that it was her husband who's working on the same case. It's not like they are fighting or anything but somehow she feels like she should keep her distance a bit, to let him cool down from whatever struggle he's having. "Sorry I'm late."

Jackson tore his eyes away from his notes and turned his gaze towards the newcomer, throwing her a questioning look.

"Great! _He also doesn't know, damn you Meredith Grey!" _April thought. She smiled at him awkwardly before making her way towards the patient's bed; "My name is Dr. April Kep-Avery and I'm your consult for the hernia repair" she explained.

Roxie switched her eyes between Jackson and April; "Are two?" she trailed off.

April stole a glance at Jackson and saw him nod perceptively; "Yes, we are" she replied kindly.

Jackson cleared his throat and turned his eyes towards the patient; "Roxie can you stand up please? I just need to go over some incision points."

Roxie turned towards Frank; "Um, honey, could you—they want me to take off my robe."

"Roxie this is a big operation, I want to know everything that's gonna happen to you"

"Frank, please?"

Frank turned towards Jackson; "This is my fiancé, the love of my life. You guys do a good job, okay?"

Jackson nodded; "Of course"

"We will" April said.

"I'll be right outside, babe" Frank said before leaning towards his fiancé, kissing her chastely on the lips.

April averted her gaze, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the public display of affection.

"Okay" Roxie replied. She waited for Frank to step out of the room before hopping off her bed and taking of her robe.

Jackson took his marker from his pocket and stepped right in front of his patient; "Okay." He then leaned right in front of Roxie and began drawing on the abdomen; "Now, I'm gonna start with some incisions here and here" he explained.

Roxie turned towards April; "The man's a saint, we've been together two years and we still haven't—you know, had sex" she paused.

April nodded and swallowed hard.

Roxie shifted her hands to her bulging stomach and squeezed it with a wince; "I mean when we cuddle, wh—when he squeezes me here, it makes me cringe. I just want to feel—pretty."

"You're already pretty" April interjected.

"You sound like Frank"

"Do you have any questions for me before the surgery?" Jackson asked.

Roxie turned her eyes to Jackson; "Just one—When?"

"I'm sorry?" Jackson asked while standing up.

"I think she wants to know when she and Frank-" April trailed off.

"When can I jump his bones?" Roxie asked.

April let out a chuckle.

Jackson threw April a smile before shifting his eyes back towards his work; "Your incisions will be healed in about two weeks. So after that, you and Frank can be as physical as you like."

April lowered her eyes and shifted on her feet.

"Two weeks? Wow! I just got butterflies."

Jackson just smiled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her; "Time to find Meredith Grey and kill her" she mumbled. She then turned to her side and began walking away; she was almost by the corner when she heard her name being called. She stopped and turned around; she braced herself as she watches Jackson walk towards her. "Yeah?"<p>

Jackson clutched the chart by his side as he stopped right in front of his wife; "What happened to Mer? I thought she's doing the consult?" he asked.

"She got pulled into an emergency surgery with Dr. Bailey so she sent me over instead" April replied, studying his face closely.

"I see, well, we have to discuss the incision points, do you have to be anywhere else?"

"No, I'm good. Should we do it now?"

"We should" Jackson replied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or those two are acting weird?" Cristina asked while eyeing the talking couple.<p>

Alex followed Cristina's gaze, he cocked his head to the side and study them too; "Yep, something's definitely up, they're not acting disgustingly sweet" he concluded.

Cristina braced her elbows on top of the counter; "So it's not just me" she said.

Alex folded his arms on top of his chest; "Maybe it has something to do with what happened to April?"

"Could be, but if it is, shouldn't Pretty boy be more _affectionate _or _attentive_?"

"People deal with things differently, maybe that's his way" Alex offered.

"Maybe" Cristina said. "But I feel like there's something more" Cristina said pensively.

Alex moved towards the counter and stood next to his friend; he leaned towards the counter and began thrumming his fingers on top of it. "He declined Tulane you know"

Cristina's head snapped to the side, her eyes widening in surprise; "He did what?"

"I just found out yesterday when I accidentally heard him talking to Sloan."

"You're eavesdropping!" Cristina exclaimed giddily.

Alex scrunched his face; "I'm not!"

Cristina laughed and patted Alex's back; "Good job evil spawn!" she said jovially. She then rested her cheek on her hand; "Why do I feel like the information you gave me is somehow connected with the weirdness happening between those two."

Alex's face instantly lit up; "That's it!"

"What?"

"Pretty boy had to give up Tulane because he knew he couldn't convince her to leave. He's pissed because he really wanted that job but he knows he can't leave her-not after what happened."

Cristina frowned; "Now that's fucked up, he can't blame her for things he decided on."

Alex shrugged his shoulders; "We're men, we suck at channelling our frustrations."

Cristina's lip curled in disgust; "More like shoving your head inside your own asses."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Shoot, this defect's too big. I'm gonna need some mesh, suction." April said as she worked on the repair.<p>

"Hhhmmmnn" Jackson replied.

April threw Jackson a look before continuing on her work; "How's Sloan?" she asked.

"Good, he should be discharged in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear, Edwards, suction please" April instructed. "I received a very interesting call today"

"Really? What about?" Jackson replied, still not taking his eyes off his work.

"Fairfax Regional Trauma Center called me."

That information caught Jackson's attention, he paused and lifted his gaze; "Virginia?" he asked.

April met his gaze; "Yep, they want me to take my Fellowship there, they said they emailed me their program and offer."

"What did you tell them?"

April moved her eyes back to her work; "I declined of course, I told them that I'm already starting my Fellowship here but they told me that if I changed my mind I can always call them."

"Oh" Jackson said. He then returned to his work; "Do they know that you're not-you know..."

April stiffened but kept her eyes downcast; "Know what? That I flunked my boards? Yeah they know" she replied.

Jackson winced as he realizes his mistake; "I didn't mean to offend you April...I'm sorry" he said.

April shook her head; "No offense taken" she lied."Let's just focus on this and I can get out of your way."

Jackson paused and lifted his eyes, trying to catch his gaze; "You're not on my way, come on, don't be mad at me..."

"I'm not mad" April lied again. She finally lifted her face and met his eyes; "And besides, I know you can't concentrate in your work if I keep on yapping, Plastic Surgeons often need peace and quiet whenever they're in a surgery, I get it" she said with a fake smile under her mask.

Jackson furrowed his brows, clearly not believing her words; "Are you sure you're not mad? I don't need that much quiet, I don't mind you talking" he said.

April shook her head and continued her work; "Yeah, super sure."

"Okay" Jackson replied.

"Another mesh, please" And that is last thing April said throughout their surgery.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The next day: <strong>_

Jackson groggily opened his eyes; he turned on his side as he let out a yawn. He blinked a couple of times before he realized that he's alone, he sat up and threw the comforter off his body; "April?" he called out loudly.

"In here!"

Jackson rubbed the sleep off of his eyes as he walk towards the open bathroom; he saw her standing by the mirror, already dressed and fixing her hair. He leaned on the doorframe and folded his arms on top of his chest; "It's our off, where are you going?" he asked.

"I promised Cristina that I'll help her out today" April replied.

Jackson looked confused; "Help her with what exactly?"

April gave up styling her hair and just pulled it up in a ponytail; "I don't know, she didn't tell me specifically but you don't mind right? Me going out with her-we don't have plans today so I told her I can go" she explained.

"No-I don't mind" Jackson replied with an unreadable expression on his face.

April slid past him with a weak smile; she grabbed her bag from the dresser and opened the door. "I'll be back later, your breakfast is already in the oven and lunch is in the fridge, just heat it up."

"Okay, thanks" Jackson replied.

April stared at him for a couple of minutes before walking out of their room.

Jackson walked towards the sink and braced his hands on it; he looked into the mirror and stared at his reflection. "What's wrong with you? You're avoiding her as much as you could-keep on brushing her off every time she wants to talk, you had the gull to remind her about failing her boards—what's next? Blaming her for getting pregnant and losing it? What's happening with you? It hasn't been a month yet and you're already turning into a very lousy husband." He sighed and stood straighter; "Quit putting your stupid foot in your mouth and stop blaming her for the decisions you made on your own" he said loudly. He stared at himself for a couple of more seconds before shaking his head; "Man up Avery, this is very unbecoming of you."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough"<p>

April walked towards the bench and plopped down; "I'm sorry, I had to prepare breakfast" she replied. She then quirked her brow; "Why are we exactly in the park?" she asked.

Cristina made a face; "Very domestic" she said. "To meet of course"

"Err-where are we exactly going and what do you need help with?"

"Hiding from Owen"

April threw the other woman a perplexed look; "But why?"

Cristina stretched her arms upward, yawning; "He's just a tad overbearing at the moment so I made an escape."

April felt a twinge inside her chest; "At least he worries about you, you're lucky."

Cristina felt the bitterness on the red head's tone; "I know and I appreciate it none the less, just not today" she said. She then suddenly perked up; "Why don't we do something different today? Let's go to the mall?"

"The mall?"

"Yeah, the big building with lots of shop that sells shiny and brand-new stuff?"

April chuckled; "Of course I know what a mall is-it's just that I was surprised that you actually _know_ what it is."

Cristina's face turned poker; "Is that your feeble attempt at humour? Because if it is, you're failing _miserably._"

April thumped her thighs with her hands before standing up; "If we want to avoid the crowd then I suggest we leave now, did you bring a car?" she asked.

Cristina stood up; "Do I look like the type that drives?"

April rolled her eyes; "This way then."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April took a huge bite of her pretzel as she stares at Cristina; "It's not that I'm complaining but is this what you normally do here?" she asked.<p>

Cristina took a sip of her latte before responding; "Yeah, people watching relaxes me as weird as it sounds."

"Okay" April replied.

"It's actually Callie's idea"

"People watching?"

"Yeah" Cristina replied. "I took a large snip of her hair so we were forced to go here to have it professionally fixed."

April laughed; "That's so mean."

Cristina smirked; "It was fun, she was murderous."

"When was this?"

The smirk on Cristina's face faltered as she took a sip of her drink; "After the shooting" she replied.

April's face turned grim; "Oh."

"Callie was a wreck because Arizona left her for Africa and I was still reeling from having to operate on Derek at gun point, as you remember-I became unhinged for a moment there" Cristina explained. She then tightened the hold on her cup; "Both of our lives were in complete shambles and then one day she showed up in my apartment seeking for advice, I told her that it was time for a change and she decided that cutting her hair is the start" she paused and chuckled. "I offered to do it and she willingly agreed, not knowing that I don't even have the slightest idea how to do so-she can be really gullible at times."

"I take it that she was mortified?"

"She was furious, so I came up with a solution to see a stylist. After it was fixed, she insisted to stay and eat pretzels while watching people go about their business."

"And you had fun?" April asked curiously.

"It made me temporarily forget my woes" Cristina replied.

April leaned back and started watching the crowd; attempting to try Cristina's technique in forgetting.

"Enough about me, tell me about you. How's married life treating you?"

April flinched but kept staring ahead; "We're doing fine I guess" she replied.

Cristina stared at April before snorting; "Yeah right"

April let out a wry laugh as she turned towards the other surgeon; "That obvious?"

"Oh please! I can cut the tension between the two of you with my handy dandy scalpel."

"I didn't know we have that _effect_" April said thoughtfully.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Can it be considered trouble in paradise if only person feels that something's wrong while the other keeps avoiding the topic?"

"No, that my friend is what we call _bullshit_" Cristina said.

"I thought so too" April agreed. She then wrapped her pretzel and placed it inside the paper bag; "I'm trying you know-to talk to him, to ask him what's wrong but he keeps blowing me off. I rarely see him at home but I understand because I know he's taking over most of Mark's cases, what I don't get is his aloofness. Like yesterday, we had to work on the same case-it was the first surgery we did together after the _Gunther, _I was hoping that I can somehow entice him to talk but you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He reminded me that I failed my boards when I told him that Fairfax Regional wants me."

Cristina scowled; "What an asshole" she huffed.

April laughed humourlessly; "I know right? I thought he'd be happy for me-even for just a tiny bit but I guess, it was just wishful thinking."

"Just because he gave up Tulane doesn't mean he has the right to be a douche to you."

April's head snapped to the side; "What do you mean? He gave up Tulane?"

Cristina threw April a confused look; "Exactly that, he didn't tell you?"

April shook her head obstinately; "He didn't, I asked him and he told me that Tulane didn't contact him."

"That's preposterous-Tulane is head over heels for him"

April felt like she's been bitch slapped; _"He lied to you and maybe just maybe that's the reason why he's been acting strange around you. He was forced to give up Tulane because he cannot leave you; he was obliged to stay by your side not only because you are his wife but because you just had a miscarriage" _she thought.

"Kepner? Are you still with me?" Cristina asked while staring at her with a hint of worry.

April swallowed the lump that quickly formed in her throat; "Y-yeah" she replied.

"Are you sure? Because you're kinda crying"

"What?" April asked as she met Cristina's eyes.

Cristina gestured to her cheek; "Tears"

April lifted her hand to her cheek and felt wetness; "I guess I am."

Cristina opened her mouth to speak but wasn't able to do so when her mobile rang; "Shit" she cursed. She placed her cup on her side and plucked her phone from her pocket; she narrowed her eyes upon seeing the name on the screen before tapping on the answer button. "What? It's my day off!"

April turned away from the other surgeon and began tuning her out; she had a lot to think about and she definitely needs to talk to her husband.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Bye" Cristina said before pulling her phone away. She reached for April's arm and shook it; "I need to go to the hospital, the patient I performed a bypass on just coded" she explained.

"Okay"

Cristina stared at the red head; when she didn't see any sign of movement, she grabbed her arm and pulled her up; "You're coming with me, after I check on my patient we'll head to Joe's and drink our hearts out, that sounds good to you?" she asked.

April considered Cristina's offer before nodding; "Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"Why do you keep asking me that question every time I come visit you? Are you tired of my company?" Jackson asked as he saunter inside the room, leaving the door partially open.

"Don't be daft, I only ask because you're not supposed to be in today-it's your off, is it not?" Mark asked.

Jackson plopped down on the couch nearest to the bed; "It is" he replied.

"Then why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?"

"She preferred Yang's company over mine."

Mark wrinkled his nose; "Yang?"

"The one and only"

Mark clicked his tongue while shaking his head in blatant disappointment; "Now you've done it"

Jackson furrowed his brows; "Done what?"

"You pissed your little wife off by constantly blowing her off" Mark said.

Jackson threw Mark an indignant look; "I'm not blowing her off constantly!"

Mark just raised his brow as a response.

"Fine, maybe I was" Jackson conceded. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose-I just need time to sort out myself."

"Is this still about Tulane?" Mark asked.

Jackson sighed in defeat and leaned back on the couch.

"I already told you gazillions of times to talk to her about it but of course you refused, you're too stubborn for your own good."

"You know very well why I can't do that! I can't just cart her off to New Orleans after everything she's been through-she somehow consider this place as her second home, I can't do that to her!"

"Well what you're doing right now is much worse" Mark snapped. "Don't think for a second I didn't hear what happened inside the O.R, walls have ears and gossip have wings-that was uncalled for and you're an asshole."

Jackson looked ashamed; "I didn't mean for it to come out that way-I was just asking."

"You should've kept your mouth shut if you can't be happy for her" Mark said pointedly. "She was your _wife _for goodness sake, show some support."

Jackson rubbed his face; "I apologized for that and she already told me that she's not mad."

"She forgave you alright, that's why she chose Yang over you."

Jackson let his hands fall on his lap, his face full of remorse; "What should I do?" he asked desperately.

Mark sat straighter and fixed his gaze on his prot; "Man up to your own decisions and stop putting blame where it's not due. You're no longer a kid so stop being a spoiled brat; she didn't ask you to give up Tulane-that was your choice. If you really wanted to pursue that job then you should've talked to her and told her how you really felt; that woman loves you and she would've understand. She may not like your decision but that doesn't mean she won't support you, you know why? Because that's what married couple's do-they support each other, they make a decision together" he said.

"I fucked up, big time."

"Would you look at that, you finally get it!" Mark said sarcastically.

Jackson scowled; "You don't have to be condescending you know" he snapped.

"I won't baby you, especially if what you really need is a hard kick on the ass."

"I already fell face first, land me another kick, won't you" Jackson said lowly.

Mark leaned back on his pillows and folded his arms on top of his chest; "What do you plan to do now?"

Jackson threw his mentor a hang-dogged look; "Err-that's what I actually came here for, I need an advice" he admitted.

Mark stared at Jackson sceptically; "And you promise to _listen _this time?"

Jackson nodded; "I swear on it."

"Answer me one question first and I'll give you the advice you're asking for"

"Shoot."

"Are you in love with her?"

"What does it have to do with the advice I'm asking for? Are you just being nosey?" Jackson replied with another question.

Mark frowned; "It has everything to do with what I'm about to tell you so just answer the question and shut up."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April has heard enough and she didn't want to hear more; she frantically wiped her cheeks and spun on her heel. She made a bee line towards the elevator and began punching on the button repeatedly; "Stupid elevator, won't even open when I want it too!" she hissed.<p>

"April?"

April wiped her cheeks again and tried her best to compose herself; she pasted a smile on her face before turning around. "Hey..."

Alex noticed the look on April's face; "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah" April replied.

Alex shoved his hands inside his labcoat pocket as he made his way towards his red-faced friend; "You don't look alright" he said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

April let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened; she stepped inside and punched on the button. "I'm just a little bit tired and I came here with Cristina"

Alex fell into step with her; "You're with Cristina?"

"Yeah, we were at the mall but her patient coded so we had to come here but we'll be leaving in few minutes-we're heading to Joe's"

Alex looked troubled; "We're talking about Cristina Yang, right?"

April nodded; "Yeah, why?"

"You're hanging out with Cristina Yang and you just came from the mall...what the hell is wrong with this picture?"

April laughed hollowly; "Everything is _wrong _with the picture-in fact, it's pretty fucked up."

Alex's head snapped to the side, his eyes widening in surprise upon hearing April swear; "Whoa! Did you just swear?"

"I did and it felt good."

Alex threw April an approving look; "Good for you, everybody needs to blow off steam sometimes."

"I can't agree more."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson went home with a clear disposition in mind; he will profusely apologize to his wife about his recent actions and grovel if he has to. Talking to Mark had been a good idea, the older man made him see things from a different perspective; he made him see his faults and told him what he needed to hear. April didn't make him give up his dreams; he gave it up <em>for <em>her, why? Because he loves her-he's been in love with her all along. He didn't avoid her because he blames her, he kept his distance because he was scared to admit to himself that he feels more that he should for her; he knew it was wrong but he still pushed through with it. Again, why? Because he doesn't believe in happy ever afters; the idea of loving one woman for the rest of his life was foreign to him but somehow April, his _best friend _evoked that kind of feelings from him and it scared him shitless_. _But now it's different, he finally pulled his head out of his ass and he can clearly see; Tulane was not his dream, April with her white picket fence and 2.5 kids is. He can still remember the day she told him she was pregnant; he was shocked at first but when it wore off-he was happy, _actually_ happy. He _really _meant it when he said that he was _all _in and he can't believe he let his stupid fears get the better of him; for goodness sake his wife is still grieving for their unborn child and he didn't even have to decency to be there for her. He was subconsciously pushing her away because he couldn't deal with her grief on top of his; he was a selfish bastard and he's hoping that he hadn't fucked everything up-that he can still fix things.

He stole a glance at the bouquet of wild flowers on top of the coffee table before plucking his phone from his pocket; he checked the time again and saw that it was getting late. He already tried calling her multiple times but she was not answering her mobile; she even tried calling Cristina but the other surgeon is also not picking up. He stood up from his perch and began pacing; she never stays out this late and he's getting worried. He lifted his phone again and began tapping on the screen; he was getting prepared to call her again but paused when he heard the lock click and the door slamming opening.

"Ooppppps!" April giggled. "Hoooonnneeeeyyyyy! I'm hommmmmeeeee!"

Jackson heard the door close loudly so he made his way towards it; he folded his arms on top of his chest as he watches April struggle with the hook. "Indeed you are, need any help?"

April's head snapped to the side, her smile widening; "I've always wanted to say that" she said. She then turned her attention back to the hook and tried hanging her keys again; "Why doesn't the hook want my key?" she said with a pout.

Jackson couldn't help it so he let out a chuckle, April has always been a cute drunk; he shook his head as he made his way towards her. He gently took the key from her hand and hung it; "There you go" he said with amusement.

April smiled as she passes him by; "Thanks" she said. She then clumsily made her way towards the living room and plopped down on the nearest surface she can find; she leaned her head on the back of the couch and sighed.

"I've been trying to call you a couple of times but you were not answering, where have you been?"

April turned her face to the side; "You were? Why would you do that? I'm still _it" _she said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, clearly confused.

"Our hide and seek game" April said while giggling. "Silly!"

Jackson's brow furrowed, still not getting what she's pointing at; "I think you had too much to drink, I don't understand what you're saying."

April wrinkled her nose; "Of course you do, you started the stupid game. You keep on hiding so I keep on seeking but I don't remember finding you so I don't think you're supposed to be _it_" she then paused. "There are rules _Jackman _and you can't change them! No bending rules for you Mister!"

Jackson felt like he's been dosed with cold water; he opened his mouth to speak but no words seems to escape him.

April suddenly sat up to fully face him; she narrowed her eyes and stared at him directly. "You know what, I don't think I want to play that game anymore, I don't want to keep chasing you-it's tiring."

Jackson slowly approached her; "Why don't we take you to bed? You look like you need a rest."

April's demeanour instantly changed, she looked more sober; "I'm not tired and not drunk-I think a talk is long overdue."

Jackson felt his heart beating faster; he moved towards the couch and sat down. He studied her face as he swallowed thickly; "Yeah we should but I don't think it should be now because alcohol is running though your system" he said lamely.

"It is, but my brain is not swimming in it" April said defiantly. "We should talk now."

Jackson stared at his wife and saw resolve etched on her blotchy face; "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

"Tell me about Tulane"

Jackson felt all the blood drain from his face; Mark was right, walls have ears and gossip has wings. "What about it?"

April felt her hackles rise but she kept her face devoid of emotions; "Did they call you? Did they accept you into their program?"

Jackson's heart started thudding wildly; "_Fuckity fuck!" _he thought. He shifted in his seat and cleared the lump inside his throat; "That's no longer important-"

"It's important!" April said sharply, cutting him off midsentence. "Because that's what started your stupid game."

Jackson swallowed thickly; "Please stop saying that we're playing games because we're not" he said softly.

April opened her mouth to react but paused when she saw him raised his hand; she closed it again and waited for him to continue.

"But I admit, it has something to do why I have been acting a little _distant_"

April let out a humourless laugh; "A little? Are you fucking kidding me?" she scoffed. "I hardly see you in this house and when we're at the hospital you _barely _acknowledge my presence, if that's your meaning of _little_, I don't even want to think what you will do if you're really _in_ to it."

Jackson cringed; "I'm sorry April, I didn't-"

"STOP SAYING YOU'RE SORRY! I'VE ALREADY HEARD THAT MULTIPLE TIMES!" April shouted.

Jackson's eye widen in shock as his mouth turned agape.

April felt a tear escaped her eye so she wiped it angrily; she took a deep calming breath before speaking again. "I don't need your apology, I want your explanation."

Jackson saw pain in April's face and he can't help but feel it twice; he didn't intend for her to be hurt more than she already is that's why he opted to keep _everything _to himself. He didn't think things through and just acted on impulse; she's hurting more than he ever bargained for and there's no freaking rewind button that will undo every single thing he's done.

"Just tell me, be honest with me for once."

"I didn't tell you about Tulane because I didn't have any intention of pursuing it."

April can't help but gasp; "But why?"

Jackson shifted in his seat, buying himself more time to compose his thoughts; "Because I couldn't leave you and because I couldn't take you away from the place you consider home. Because no matter how much those people tease you-they care for you and I know you needed their support now more than ever" he confessed. "I admit, I was upset because everything was happening too fast and I feel like I'm losing control of my own life..."

Tears continuously trail down April's cheeks; "Why didn't you tell me? Is it too hard to talk to me now? I'm your best friend first before I became your wife- a piece of paper can't change that" she said sadly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden you with my problems-you've already suffered enough" Jackson explained weakly.

"I'm not the only one who lost a child, you did too."

Jackson sighed dejectedly; "I know..."

April hugged herself but kept her eyes on his; "I would never ask you to, you know..." she half whispered.

Jackson fought the urge to move closer and pull her into his arms; "Ask me what?"

"To give up your dreams" April said.

"April you-"

"No Jackson, let me finish."

Jackson clamped his lips together.

April sniffed again and fixed her stare on the floor; "I know how much work you put into to be able to get into to that program and I know how much you wanted it. I wish you told me because I would've understand, hell—I'll even pack our bags and happily leave this place if that means I'll get to be with you" she paused and tightened her hold on herself. "I'm sorry I ruined it for you-I'm sorry you were forced to marry me-" she paused and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I lost it..."

"No-you've got it all wrong" Jackson said as he scooted closer to April.

April shot out from her perch even before he can move closer; "I think I'm turning in for the night-I've got a headache" she said.

"Come on April, don't do this-let's talk, we have to straighten things out" Jackson pleaded.

April noticed the flowers on the coffee table and felt her heart cringe further; "I've heard enough for today, we'll talk next time" she said before walking towards their room.

"Okay..." Jackson said in defeat. He waited before she disappeared from the hallway before burying his face in his palms; "You're fucking stupid" he murmured.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The days bled into another week but the rift between the couple hasn't mended; Jackson tried his hardest to talk to April again but every move he make she seems to rebuff. She's been avoiding him ever since she learned the truth behind his actions; not because she's angry with him-it's more of the guilt and shame she's feeling because he had to pass up on something she knew he really wanted. If the situations were reversed, she knew that she will be as pissed as he was, more pissed actually-because she's neurotic that way.<p>

"So...how long are you planning on avoiding Pretty boy?"

"I actually don't know" April replied truthfully.

"You'll have to talk to him eventually, you can't ignore him forever" Cristina said before popping a chip into her mouth.

April grasped her coffee tighter; "I know that-it's just hard talking to him" she admitted. "It's like every time I see him walking along the hallways of this hospital, it keeps on reminding me that he should've been in New Orleans pursuing his lifelong dream."

"Avery looks like he's moved on, I suggest you do the same."

April looked pensive as she took a sip of her coffee; "What do you think about Fairfax Regional?"

"Their okay I guess, they have a good Trauma facility and-" Cristina paused and turned her face towards April, frowning. "Wait-why are you suddenly asking?"

April turned to her side to face Cristina; "I've been thinking about their offer for the past few weeks and it's very tempting-"

"Don't tell me you're considering it?" Cristina said, cutting April off.

April bit her bottom lip.

"Nooooooo!" Cristina said. "I don't have an ideal marriage Kepner but I know that running away is not a solution!"

"I'm not running away, I just need space?" April said lamely.

Cristina's frown deepen; "Space my ass-you suck at lying."

April's shoulder slumped; "It's just-too much has happened lately and I need space, as much as I love it here-I can't seem breathe."

"You could always take a leave of absence you know, go home to Moline for a while to clear your thoughts. You don't have to flee to another state and rebuild your life there just because you feel guilty about your husband's _ultimate _sacrifice."

April mulled Cristina's words; "I'll think about it"

"Don't just think about it, consider it."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You're still not talking"<p>

Jackson paused and lifted his gaze from his work; "Huh?"

"Scalpel" Meredith said. "You and April, you're still not okay"

"That obvious?"

"You can barely stay in one room, _obvious_ is an understatement."

Jackson sighed; "She's still refuses to talk about it."

"Are _you_ ready to talk about it?" Meredith asked with a sceptical gaze.

"Yes" Jackson relied firmly. "And it's driving me nuts because every time I get that chance to talk to her she always seems to have a headache."

"A headache is the oldest excuse in the book" Meredith said.

"I know-hence, my frustration."

"Well, you can't blame her, it took you awhile too."

"I also know that."

"Have you tried wooing her? April is a very traditional woman, I'm quite sure flowers and good old fashion grovelling will work."

"I once bought her flowers but it didn't do anything. I wanted to grovel but every time I come 10 feet away from her she flees, _literally._"

Meredith shook her head; "I guess you just have to give her more time then, nothing can be done at this point."

"Yeah I guess..."

"But don't give up on her" Meredith said firmly. "She's worth it."

Jackson smiled for the first time in weeks; "She is."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>After two weeks...<strong>_

April was standing by the breakfast bar when she heard the door open; she drank her glass of water as she waited for her husband to appear from the hallway. "Jackson"

Jackson jumped in surprise; "You scared me!"

April fought the urge to laugh so she settled for a little smile; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Jackson seem to relax but his brows are furrowing; "Why are you standing in the dark?"

"I was about to open the lights but I was sidetracked" April replied while wiggling her empty glass.

"I see" Jackson replied. He then gestured towards their room; "I'm gonna take a quick shower"

April nodded; "Sure" she replied. "I'm planning on cooking Spaghetti, you alright with that?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" April said as she made her way towards the cupboard.

"Alright, thanks" Jackson replied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>True to her words, April prepared their dinner; she made Spaghetti Bolognese and a basket full of garlic bread, she also tossed in some greens and concocted a simple vinaigrette. It was both their comfort food yet neither of them felt comforted; it was the most awkward meal they ever shared and that's saying something because they have been through a lot of gauche situations.<p>

"I'll wash"

"It's okay-I'll do it."

Jackson emptied his glass and stood up from his chair; "You already cooked, it's only fair I take care of the dishes" he said.

"You sure?" April asked.

Jackson let out a small smile; "Yeah" he replied. He stacked their plates together before carrying it towards the sink; he opened the faucet and let warm water run over it.

April plucked their glasses from the table and followed him; she carefully placed their glasses on the sink before moving away.

Jackson grabbed the sponge and began scrubbing the plates quietly.

"I think we should talk"

Jackson paused "You mean it?" he asked, his heart beating furiously inside his chest.

April nodded; "Yeah, I mean it."

"Okay" Jackson replied. He then braced his hands on the sink; "Do you want to talk now or after I'm done with this?"

"After, I'll go get us some beer, that alright?"

Jackson stared at her for a couple of seconds before nodding; "Err-yeah sure, where do you want to talk?"

April paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face; "Why don't we talk out in the balcony?"

"You're not planning on pushing me off, right?" Jackson joked.

April chuckled; "Nah, I don't want to mess up your pretty face" she joked back.

Jackson laughed.

April opened the fridge and grabbed a 6 pack; she then moved towards the cupboard and opened it. "Want some chips?"

"Sure"

"I only see a bag of pretzel here, if you want something else I can make a quick run to a convenience store"

Jackson grabbed a dish cloth and began drying the plates; "Pretzel is okay" he replied.

"Alright" April replied. She closed the cupboard before turning towards her husband; "I'll wait for you there?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done."

April grabbed the beer and made her way towards the living room; "No turning back now Kepner, buck up" she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson popped his beer open and drank a few mouthfuls; the last time he ever felt this nervous and unsure about himself was when he took his took his boards a couple months ago. He doesn't know why suddenly feels like something bad will happen but he can feel it gnawing at his gut; his instincts has never failed him once, he just hopes that this time it will.<p>

"The weather is nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, not too cold" Jackson replied.

April made her way towards the wrought iron chair opposite to Jackson and sat down; she grabbed herself a can and opened it.

Jackson held the beer tighter before addressing the proverbial elephant in the room; "So-you want to talk..." he trailed off.

April took a swig of her drink; "Yeah, I do" she replied. She then shifted on her seat to face her husband; "First, let me apologize-"

"You have nothing to apologize for April" Jackson said cutting her off.

April shook her head; "No, I've been avoiding you for weeks. You wanted to talk but I keep on running away, it was not fair and I apologize for that."

Jackson smiled a little; "I've done the same thing, I say we're even."

April smiled back; "Yeah, even" she replied. "After weeks of mulling things over, I came to understand your reasoning. I knew you hid things from me because you didn't want to add up to the burden that I was carrying"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah..."

April leaned back on her chair and sighed; "Everything is crystal clear to me now and I guess it's time to make amends, I'm tired of fighting and hiding-aren't you?"

Jackson placed his beer on the table and stood up; he walked towards his wife and kneeled right in front of her. He took the beer from her hands and placed it beside his; he then gathered her hands with his and stared into her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've don't to hurt you, god knows I didn't mean any of it. My decisions may not have been ideal but please believe me when I say that my heart is in the right place."

April took her right hand from his grasp and gently cupped his face, running her thumb back and forth on his cheek. "_I'm doing this for both of our sakes so please don't hate me..." _she thought. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his; she planted a few open mouthed kisses before resting her forehead to his. "Make love to me Jackson..."

Jackson met her gaze; "Are-are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

April nodded; "Take me to bed"

Jackson didn't need to be told twice; he stood from his perch and scooped her from seat. He planted his lips on hers as he began navigating them inside; it's been so long since he's been this close to her and he won't pass up the opportunity to finally show her how much he loves her. He pulled his lips away from her when they reached the door to their bedroom; he walked towards the edge of the bed and gently lowered her on the mattress. He placed his hand on each side of her and met her gaze intently; "April I lo-"

April didn't let him finish; she pulled him towards her and crashed their mouth together.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April waited for Jackson to fall asleep before she slowly slipped out of their bed; she tiptoed towards the bathroom and quickly took a shower. She dressed in records time before entering their room again; she grabbed her suitcase from the closet and carried it towards the hallway. She grabbed her satchel from the dresser before making her way back to the bed; she sat down and stared at Jackson's sleeping form. "I'm sorry if I have to leave this way-that I had to leave you...but this is the only way I know that you can live the dream you were forced to give up for me. I hope you understand and can forgive me someday..." She then leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his; "I love you Jackson-I just wish that was enough to make you happy" she whispered. She pulled away and stood up from her perch; she opened her bag and placed a white envelop on top of her pillow. She threw her husband one last look before she turned around and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seattle Grace Mercy West (Present time: August, 2014) <strong>

April was pacing near the nurses' station when Catherine saw her; "April" she called out as she walks towards her.

April halted her steps and turned towards the voice; "H-how is he?"

Catherine smiled, relief evident on her face; "He's okay, thank god."

"Good-that's good."

"Aren't you going to see him?" Catherine asked.

April wrapped her arms around her; "I don't think that's a good idea-he doesn't even know I'm here..."

Catherine moved closer and placed her hands on April's shoulders; "He caught a glimpse of you when you rushed out of the room-he knows."

"How-how did he know it was me?" April asked dumbly.

Catherine let out a chuckle; "A husband always know his wife."

"But it's been years since-"

Catherine pulled the chain hiding under April's blouse; "Yet you still wear it" she said, cutting the other woman off.

April moved her eyes to the rings resting on her chest and sighed; "Yeah, I do..."

Catherine shifted her hands on April's arm and squeezed it comfortingly; "Go on love, talk to him-he's waiting for you..."

"I don't want him getting angry-he just woke up..." April said, hoping that her reasoning would buy her more time.

Catherine braced her hands on her hips; "Stop making excuses April it's very unbecoming of you. Pluck up some courage and face your husband, it's about time that you do" she said sternly.

April didn't need to be told twice; she side stepped her mother in law and made a bee line towards Jackson's room.

Catherine smirked; "Good to know I still have that affect on her" she said triumphantly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"-no, we will only take it out once you can stand on your feet and that's my final decision" Derek said.<p>

Jackson groaned; "How soon can I try walking?"

Derek folded his arms on top of his chest; "That is for Callie to decide so I suggest you ask her once she drops by" he replied.

"Fine" Jackson replied.

Derek opened his mouth to speak again but paused when he heard a knock coming from the door; "Hold on, this might be Callie" he said as he walks towards it. He pulled it open and blinked a couple of times; "April?" he asked, surprise evident on his face.

April shoved his hands inside her pockets and smiled; "Derek"

Derek opened the door wider, a smile curling on his lips; "Come in" he said. He then moved out of the way to show his patient his visitor; "Someone is here to see you."

Jackson slowly turned his face to the side and almost instantly he felt his breath caught inside his throat; myriad of dormant emotions he thought he already forgot suddenly came into life, making it hard to focus. He missed her-gods, he missed her so much he can't see straight; "A-april? Is that really you?" he croaked.

Tears fell down April's cheeks as she nodded; "It's me, it's been a long time _Jackman, _I missed you"

Jackson saw his vision blur and before he even got the chance to speak again, everything turned black.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: **_ _**An update! FINALLY! \(^-^)/**_

_**I know most of you are not aware but my country-specifically our city was drastically affected by a horrible typhoon last week. Electricity, internet and phone lines were out-hence my late update. Typhoon season is at its peak so if I don't update as often as I normally do then that's the reason.**_

_**Back to my story-a flashback from a not so distant past, a little look back on why April packed her bags and fled to another state. Next chapter will hopefully depict Jackson's POV after his wife left-aren't you curious what's inside the envelop? Can you guess? ^-^ **_

_**Again tell me what you think, I love hearing from you lovelies! Till next chappy! Cheers! **_


	3. A fools cry

**Chapter Three: A fools cry**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>When the days are cold and the cards all fold. And the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all. And the blood's run stale I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide<strong>_..." _**Demons by Christina Grimmie**_

* * *

><p>"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction", this is the third infamous law of motion that Sir. Isaac Newton created. It basically states that every action, no matter how minuscule or enormous it is, it will always cause a chain reaction.<p>

"What happened to him?" April asked while hovering over Jackson's unconscious body, panic evident in her voice.

Derek checked the I.V. lines before leaning towards Jackson; he opened his pen light and began prying his eye open. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away; "Everything is alright, he just fell asleep - must be the meds."

April folded her arms on top her chest; "Are you sure?"

Derek nodded; "I am" he replied. He then let out a small re-assuring smile; "It's normal for him to fall asleep again, he's still recovering."

"I-I see" April said. She then cracked a smile; "Or maybe he's just too shocked to see me" she joked.

Derek chuckled; "That's a big possibility."

April sighed as she stares at Jackson; "Just by looking at him I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon - I think I should leave for now."

Derek studied the red head face and saw how tired she looked; "That's a good idea. You still remember how to go to our house?"

April met Derek's eyes; "About that Derek - are you sure? I don't want to impose."

Derek smiled; "Meredith wouldn't have invited you over if it's an imposition. It's really okay, don't even think about it."

April smiled back; "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Now, go. You look like you're going to collapse any second."

April nodded; "Thank you again" she said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You paged?"<p>

Cristina turned around and saw Mara standing behind her; "There's a man in bed 5 who stuffed his penis inside a hornets' nest, he can't pee."

Mara made a disgusted face; "That's nasty"

"It's stupid" Cristina said. She then leaned back on the counter and studied the other surgeon's face; "Prince charming already woke up, did you know?" she asked.

Mara's eyes widen in surprise; "Really? Do you know if he's okay?"

Cristina raised her brow; "Why don't you go and check on him after your consult so you would know for sure?"

Mara shifted on her feet, clearly uncomfortable; "I'm actually banned from visiting him..."

"Huh?"

"Dr. Avery, Jackson's mum, banned me from visiting his room - maybe because she caught me sleeping in there."

Cristina laughed; "That's why she looked pissed when I saw her."

"Yeah" Mara replied. She then cleared her throat; "I heard that April is back"

Cristina's laughter instantly died down; "Yes, she is."

"I haven't seen-"

"Cristina!"

Cristina turned around and saw Meredith dragging April whose eyes are fixed on her phone; "Hey."

Meredith halted her steps when she saw who's standing beside her best friend; she tugged on April's arm to make her stop.

April lifted her eyes and threw Meredith a questioning look; "What?"

Meredith placed her hands on the red head's shoulder and turned her around; "Let's go to the car."

April narrowed her eyes at her friend before she looked back, that's when she saw _her_; "It's okay" she said while pulling away. She then squared her shoulders and strolled casually towards where Mara stood.

Cristina pulled away from her perch and began walking towards April; "Come on Apes, let's get cof-"

April bypassed the other surgeon and stopped right in front of Mara; she let out a small smile. "Dr. Keaton, it's nice seeing you again."

Mara smiled unsurely; "Err - it's nice seeing you too"

"Jackson already woke up but he fell asleep again. He seems to be okay in the head, you can visit him later."

"O—okay"

Cristina switched her eyes between April and Mara before turning towards Meredith; "What the hell is that?" she whispered.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders; "I don't know."

April nodded at Mara before spinning on her heels; she made her way back towards her friends and looped her arm around Cristina's. "Now we can have coffee"

"Err - okay" Cristina said, still unsure about what happened.

Meredith threw Mara a fleeting look before trailing behind her friends.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Callie leaned forward and began checking on Jackson's cast; "Is it true? Kepner is back?" she asked<p>

"Yeah, you just missed her, she was here 15 minutes ago" Derek replied.

"Everything seems to be okay" Callie said. She then met Derek's eyes; "How did it go? Was he awake?" she asked curiously.

Derek folded his arms on top of his chest; "He was awake but fainted after he said her name."

Callie snorted, trying to stop herself from laughing; "Well that's just grand."

"April said the shock might've gotten to his head that's why he blacked out."

"A viable explanation but my money is on stress."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Gods, I missed this stuff!" April exclaimed after taking a large sip of her latte.<p>

"Don't you have coffee in Virginia?" Cristina asked.

"Of course we have, it's just that nothing beats Seattle coffee."

"I didn't know coffee vary by state" Meredith teased.

April chuckled.

Cristina took a sip from her cup; "So - are we just going to ignore what just happened?"

April shrugged her shoulders; "There's nothing to talk about" she replied nonchalantly.

"Come on Apes, there's something to talk about!" Meredith said.

"Mer is right. You just don't approach your husband's girlfriend and greet her like a long lost friend."

April raised her brow; "Were you expecting a cat fight?"

"Of course not" Meredith said. "But we're also not expecting you to be cordial."

April sighed; "What do you want me to do then?"

"Err - ignore her perhaps? Act like she doesn't exist?" Cristina suggested.

"She's in Jackson's life, our paths will cross while I'm still here" April explained before taking another sip of her coffee. "- whether I like it or not"

Cristina sat up straighter; "Speaking of that, Owen wants to get a word with you."

April perked up upon hearing her mentor's name; "Chief Hunt? Where is he? I haven't seen him anywhere"

"He's out of town, attending a convention but he'll be here by the end of the week. He strictly asked me to tell you to wait for him before you go on flying out of the state again."

April chuckled; "My flight is not due until early next week, I'm quite sure I'll be able to talk to him."

"Good" Cristina said.

Meredith threw Cristina a knowing look before speaking again; "You'll want to talk to him, he's got a lot to tell you."

"Like what?" April asked curiously.

"I don't know, you'll just have to ask him" Meredith replied.

"OH MY GOD!"

April cringed; "Who's shouting?" she asked while placing her cup on top of the table.

Meredith smiled; "Why don't you take a look" she said while pointing towards the lobby.

April shifted on her seat to turn towards the voice; her eyes widen as she shot up from her seat. "Lexie!"

"You're really back!" Lexie shrieked. She hastily walked towards the red head and pulled her into a tight hug; "It's really you! I can't believe it's really you!"

April laughed as she returned the hug; "It's really me Lex."

Lexie pulled a fraction but kept her hands on April's shoulders; "It's been ages!"

"More or less 4 years" April said.

Lexie squeezed April's shoulder before letting her hands fall to her side; "I'm so glad you're back - even if it's due to an unfortunate event."

"I know" April replied. "So, how have you been? Where's Mark?"

"I just scrubbed out of my surgery and I came here as fast as I can. Mark is the same, his is just taking long but I bet he'll find you as soon as his done."

April took a peek at her watch; "Well I hope he gets done fast, I'm about to head out."

Lexie studied her friend's face and saw how tired she looked; "Don't tell me you came here straight from the airport."

"Bingo"

"That's why you look like crap" Lexie said.

"Gee Lex, thank you for pointing that out" April said while rolling her eyes.

Lexie chuckled; "I call it, how I see it - your eyes are red."

April blinked a couple of times; "Really?"

"Yes" The other three surgeons chorused.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seattle, WA: 5 years ago<strong>

Jackson turned on his side and began reaching for his wife; his forehead crinkled when all he felt is cold mattress. He sleepily opened his eyes and saw that he's alone in bed; he slowly sat up and began looking around the room. "April?" When he didn't get any response, his brows furrowed; he scooted towards the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He stood up and made his way towards the bathroom; "Are you in there?" he asked with a knock. When he didn't get a response again, he walked towards the door and stepped out of the room; he made his way towards the living room and began his search again. It took him 5 minutes to realize that she's not there so he went back inside their room to get his phone. He was about to walk towards his side of the bed when he noticed a white envelope perched on top of her pillow; he felt his heart beat faster as he walked towards it. He reached for the ominous packet and flipped it open; he felt all the blood drain from his face when he saw the familiar seal of Tulane. He opened the folded paper and read it; his hands shook as he turned towards the next page. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw a printed copy of an electronic plane ticket to New Orleans; he shook his head in denial as he threw it towards their unmade bed. He ran towards their walk in closet and yanked the door open; he felt his knees weaken when he didn't see any of her clothes. He staggered back and held on the door knob to steady himself; "What - what have you done?"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Cristina and Meredith are walking along the hallway when Jackson walked past them; they both halted their steps when they noticed his clothes. "Is it me or is Avery is still in his pyjamas?" Cristina asked.<p>

Meredith frowned; "He is and he looks frantic."

"I wonder what happened" Cristina wondered loudly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Avery?"<p>

Jackson closed the door behind him and made his way towards Owens' desk; he braced his hands on top of it as he leans forward. "Did April resign?"

"She did, she passed her resignation last week."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I had the right to know about these things, she's my wife" Jackson shouted.

Owen didn't seem faced; he leaned back on his chair and frowned. "I didn't tell you because she told me that you already talked about it."

"And you believed her?" Jackson asked indignantly. He pulled his hands off the table and began pacing, trying his hardest to calm himself down; he then paused when a thought crossed his mind. "Did she tell you where's she's going? She's got to tell you - you're her mentor"

"She accepted the offer from Fairfax Regional."

"Virginia? What the fuck!"

Owen sighed; "Look, I didn't tell you that she filed her resignation because I thought you knew. When she came here to talk to me, she made it seem like leaving this hospital was a mutual decision. I tried to talk her out of it but she's already decided and I wasn't able to change her mind - I'm sorry."

Jackson placed his hands on his hips and bowed his head in defeat; he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before speaking again; "She really left" he murmured. He then made his way towards the door and opened it; "I'm sorry for shouting Chief, it won't happen again" he said before stepping out of room.

"What have you gotten yourself into Kepner?" Owen asked himself.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You're a doctor for goodness sake, you should know better" Mark chastised as he pulls the blanket over Lexie's legs.<p>

Lexie folded her arms on top of her chest petulantly; "I've been stuck here for fuck knows how long, can you blame me for trying?" she snapped.

Mark sat on the bed to face her fully; "I know that but Callie said your legs aren't ready yet, it needs more time to heal."

Lexie let out a defeated sigh; "Fine" she relented.

Mark smiled; "That's my girl."

Lexie opened her mouth to speak but wasn't able to do so when she saw Jackson's forlorn form; "Jackson?"

Jackson entered the room and quietly walked towards the footboard; he braced his hands on top of it and bowed his head. "She's gone"

Mark shifted on his perch to turn towards his prot; "Who left?"

Jackson lifted his gaze and met Mark's; "April - she left me."

Lexie's eyes widen; "She did what?"

Jackson moved his eyes towards the bedridden brunette; "She left this morning, she took all of her things and moved to fucking Virginia."

Mark frowned; "What the hell did you do?"

Jackson threw his hands up in frustration; "I didn't do anything! I already apologized to her and I thought were already good!" he yelled.

"Lower your voice Avery, I don't appreciate you shouting at us" Mark warned.

Jackson let his hand fall limp to his side; "She left without even saying goodbye - she just fucking left" he said. He then walked towards the couch and sat down; he braced his elbows on top of his knees and buried his face into his palms.

Lexie didn't know what to say; she tapped on Mark's arm and gestured towards Jackson.

Mark sighed; he stood up from his perch and placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Come on, let's go out and talk."

Jackson rubbed his face and stood up; he turned his gaze towards Lexie and sighed. "I'm sorry for shouting"

Lexie threw Jackson a sympathetic look before nodding; "It's alright, go talk to him."

"I'll be back" Mark said before walking out of the room with Jackson trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Drink" Mark ordered as he held out a bottle of water to Jackson.<p>

Jackson accepted it and popped the cap open; he took a large swig before putting the cap back. "Thank you."

Mark stood right in front of Jackson and placed his hands on his hips; "Now start from the beginning. I didn't quite understand your rambling - well, except for April leaving."

Jackson rested the bottle on his thigh and leaned back on the bench; he took a deep breath before speaking. "She left me - she didn't even say goodbye."

Mark frowned; "You didn't even hear her packing?

"I was sleeping" Jackson replied evasively.

Mark caught on; "You had sex, you fell asleep and when you woke up she's gone, is that it?"

Jackson threw Mark a disbelieving look; "What the fuck?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders; "Addisson did the same thing to me" he replied nonchalantly.

"Shepherd's ex-wife"

"Uh-huh" Mark replied. He then moved towards the bench and plopped down beside his prot; he then braced his elbows on top of his knees and turned his face towards Jackson. "Do you know where she went? When I found out Addie went here, I followed her."

"She accepted the offer from Fairfax Regional" Jackson said. "You know what tops this shit?"

"What?"

Jackson laughed bitterly; "She left me a printed copy of Tulane's program and a plane ticket to New Orleans."

Mark blinked a couple of times, clearly lost for words.

Jackson threw a side glance at his mentor before moving the bottle towards his mouth again, guzzling it - wishing it was alcohol.

"Damn" Mark muttered. He then sat straight and leaned back on the bench; "You should follow her - I think she still doesn't understand that you love her more than that stupid offer-" he then pauses to look at Jackson. "You did tell her that right? You did tell her you love her?"

Jackson froze.

Mark's face morphed into a frown; "You dipshit! You screwed her and you didn't even tell her that you love her? What happened to the advice I gave you?"

"I-I-"

Mark shot up from his perch and shook his head in disappointment; "You want to know what you should do?"

Jackson lifted his gaze and met Mark's; "What?"

"Get your ass on a plane and tell her you love her - because that's what a man _in love _does. He follows the woman he loves even if it means walking on burning coals or sprinting towards the edge of the earth without a single ounce of hesitation" Mark said before walking away.

Jackson gripped the bottle tighter as he mull on his next move.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present time: <strong>

"You really don't have to take me, I can just catch a cab - I still remember the way" April said.

Meredith closed her locker and snatched her bag from the bench; "I know that but like what I told you a couple of minutes ago, it's alright - I'll take you."

April let out a defeated sigh; "Thanks"

Meredith smiled; "Come on."

The door to the Attendings' Lounge burst open as Mark Sloan stepped into the room; "Where is she? Is she still here?" he asked loudly.

"People aren't deaf here, stop shouting" Alex snapped.

April decided that it's time to show herself before those two get into an intense verbal sparring; she walked out of the locker room and announced her presence. "It's been a long time Dr. Sloan"

Mark grinned widely as he made a bee line towards April; he pulled her into a hug, lifting her feet from the ground. "Welcome back Kepner!"

April patted Mark's back as she giggles; "Put me down!"

Mark placed her back on her feet; "I don't normally tell people this but I missed you."

April beamed; "I missed you too" she replied. "Nobody talks to me like you do in FRTC"

"Only because they're afraid you'll sack their asses" Alex piped in.

Mark laughed boisterously; he then reached for April's head and mussed her hair. "Nobody threatens to file a sexual harassment case against me anymore since you left - so touché"

Alex snorted; "You're a freaking board member dude, everybody knows that."

April laughed.

"Like what you mentioned Karev, I'm a board member so stuff it" Mark said.

Alex rolled his eyes and just continued reading his magazine.

Mark cocked his head to the side and began perusing April; "You look different" he observed.

"Different good or different bad?" April asked curiously.

Mark folded his arms on top of his chest and furrowed his brows.

"What?" April prodded.

Mark grinned; "Definitely different good, you look hot."

April laughed; "Oh my, that's something if it's coming from you, thank you."

"You're welcome" Mark replied. He then noticed Meredith leaning by the doorframe; "You guys going somewhere?" he asked.

"I was about to take her home" Meredith replied.

Mark looked confused; "You're staying with them?"

April turned towards Meredith and smiled; "Yeah, they're kind enough to adopt me for the time being."

Meredith smiled back; "That we are."

Mark shoved his hand inside his labcoat pocket and pulled out something; he then held out a set of keys for April to see. "I actually have the keys to Avery's place, I thought you will be staying there while you're here."

April shifted on her feet, looking uncomfortable; "Err - I don't think so, that's not a good idea."

Mark furrowed his brows; "But Mama Avery told me that you're staying at his place, she told me to give you the keys" he explained.

April cocked her head to the side; "Why would she assume that?"

"Maybe because you're _still _her baby boy's wife" Alex offered.

"True" Meredith said with thoughtful look.

Mark jiggled the keys again; "You should go, it's not as if Avery is gonna be there and I'm 100% sure that he won't mind."

April shook her head stubbornly; "I won't do that, it's like invading his privacy or something"

Mark walked towards April and reached for her hand; he placed the key on her open palm and closed it. "Hold on to it until you decide you've had enough of the Shepherds. And besides, I'm not really good in keeping stuff - I don't want Avery bitching at me if I lost it."

April pushed the key towards Mark; "Give it back to him then"

Mark took a step back; "Even if I want too, I can't enter his room."

"What?"

"Complete Room Ban - Mama Avery forbid _anyone_ from entering his room - well, aside from herself, you and Pretty boy's doctors" Alex said.

"Why would she do that?" April asked incredulously.

"She's peeing on a tree for you, she's marking your territory" Meredith said with a knowing smirk.

April looked more confused; "Marking what?"

Mark rolled his eyes; "She's keeping Keaton away from Avery because she's still carrying a burning torch for you."

"W—what?" April sputtered.

Mark opened his mouth to explain further but his pager cut him off; he fished it out from his pocket and began reading it. After a moment, he stuffed it back inside his pocket; "I have to go but keep in mind what I said, keep the keys" he said before walking towards the door. He pulled it open and was about to step out when he paused; he turned towards April and smiled. "It's really nice having you back Kepner and I hope you'd stick around for awhile."

April can't help but smile back; "Thank you."

Mark nodded before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Meredith cleared her throat loudly as she stuff her hands inside her pockets; "So, my place or Avery's?" she asked.

"Yours of course" April replied.

"You sure you want Mer driving? I vote for a cab" Alex said.

Meredith scowled; "Stuff it Alex."

April laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you give it to her?" Catherine asked excitedly.<p>

"I'm offended, after all these years of looking after your petulant spawn? Really?"

Catherine chuckled; "I'm sorry darling"

Mark stood right in front of the Avery Matriarch and stuffed his hands inside his labcoat pockets; "I gave her the keys but I doubt she'll stay there - she's crashing with the Shepherds" he explained.

Catherine smiled like a Cheshire cat; "Leave the living arrangement to me, I'll take care of it."

Mark saw the look on Catherine's face and can't help but shiver; "Should I be worried?"

Catherine's smile turned into a full grin; "Not at all, dear - not at all."

"That makes me more worried" Mark mumbled to himself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Richard asked as he walked towards the odd pair.

"Nothing" Catherine replied. "Dr. Sloan is just regaling me with stories about Jackson's foray into life altering surgeries."

Richard turned his eyes towards Mark; "Life altering surgeries?" he asked.

"Yeah" Mark replied. He then took a peek at his watch; "Well I better head out, I still have a consult to tend to, it was nice talking to you Dr. Avery."

Catherine smiled; "See you around dear"

Mark smiled back; he then turned his eyes towards Richard and gestured towards the elevator. "I'll go now."

Richard nodded; "Okay"

Mark spun on his heels and made a bee line towards the elevator. "_She's plotting, I might as well do a little scheming on my end - that man needs all the help he can get" _he thought.

"Now, what are you _really _talking about?"

"It's nothing" Catherine said. She then looped her arm around Richard's; "I'm tired, why don't we have dinner before we go home?"

Richard decided to let the topic go, he'll find out soon anyway. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seattle, WA: 5 years ago<strong>

**One week after April left: **

Jackson groaned loudly when he heard an insistent loud pounding on his front door; he hauled himself out of the couch and groggily walked towards the door. He braced his left hand on the wall and yanked the door open; squinting at the men standing on the opposite side.

"Told you he's back" Alex said.

Mark took one look at his prot's hung over look and knew instantly that it didn't work out as planned. He shouldered past him and entered the flat with Alex trailing not far behind.

"Why don't you invite yourself in" Jackson grumbled irritably as he closes the door.

Mark wrinkled his nose in disgust when he surveyed the wreckage that used to be the living room.

Alex placed his hands on his waist and followed Mark's gaze; "Wow. I peg you as the neat type, I was wrong."

Jackson walked past the other two surgeons and plopped down on the couch; he rested his head at the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"Checking if you're still breathing of course" Mark said. "In case you have forgotten, you still have a job."

Alex navigated his way through empty bottles of beer and sat on the only clear spot he can find; "What gives?"

Jackson opened his eyes and turned his face to the side; "What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Obviously he didn't get her back" Mark said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Jackson quipped.

Mark rolled his eyes; he walked towards Alex and sat down. "Care to tell us what happened?"

Jackson pulled his head up and scoffed; "So you can gossip more? I don't think so."

Mark scowled; "Drop the attitude boy, you don't want to piss me off further."

Jackson ignored Mark and rested his head back.

"We're not here to listen to your sob story; we just want to check if you're still alive and didn't drown yourself" Alex said.

"I'm alive, obviously"

Mark leaned back and folded his arm on top of his chest; "Care to enlighten me what happened?"

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Fairfax Regional Trauma Center<strong>_

_"-And this is where you will be spending most of your time here" Dr. Andrew Sanders said._

_"What do you think?" Dr. Bobby Lawrence asked._

_April studied her surroundings; "It's beautiful" she breathed out._

_Andrew laughed; "You sound like a kid who first caught glimpse of Disneyland" he joked._

_April laughed; "It does feel like Disneyland to me, our E.R. in Seattle Grace isn't this big."_

_Bobby gestured towards the large space; "This will be your new playground" he said proudly._

_"Having said that, I think it's time to get your feet wet, are you up for it?" Andrew asked._

_April turned towards her new Trauma Head and nodded; "Let's get started."_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson climbed out of the cab and fixed his eyes on the large hospital erected right in front of him; "The picture doesn't lie, this place is huge" he mumbled to himself. He then squared his shoulders and took a deep breath; "Time to find her."<em>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>"April?"<em>

_April lifted her gaze from the documents she's reading through; "Yes?"_

_"There's someone looking for you at the lobby, he says he's your husband" Andrew said._

_April's face turned pale as her eyes widen in shock; "H-husband?"_

_Andrew furrowed his brows; "I take it that this is a surprise visit, you were not expecting him?"_

_April pulled her shaking hands off the counter and hid it inside her labcoat pockets; she tried calming her thundering heart inside her chest but it won't slow down. "N—no, it's u-unexpected"_

_Andrew cocked his head to the side; "Are you okay? You look kinda pale" he said with concern._

_"I-I'm okay - just a little shocked" April replied. She then swallowed thickly and cleared her throat; "You said he's in the lobby?" she asked._

_"Yes, he says he doesn't mind waiting for you, I saw him on my way here" Andrew replied. "If you want to go, you can - you really don't have to be here until tomorrow you know"_

_"Okay" April replied. "I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Sanders"_

_Andrew smiled kindly; "I'll just tell Bobby that you have matters to attend to and please do call me Andrew, I did call you by your first name."_

_April smiled back; "Thank you Andrew"_

_Andrew nodded; "See you."_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson splayed his hands on top of his thighs and took a deep calming breath; "You can do this, don't fuck it up" he muttered to himself.<em>

_"J-jackson?"_

_Jackson felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing his wife's familiar voice; he slowly turned on his seat and saw her standing behind him. "April"_

_April shifted on her feet; "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New Orleans already?"_

_Jackson stood up from his perch and quietly made his way towards April; he stopped right in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you."_

_April felt her eyes water with tears when she heard him voice out the words that she's exactly feeling; she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped it around Jackson's waist. "I missed you too."_

_Jackson buried his face into April's familiar curls; "I've been such an ass - such an ass" he muttered lowly._

_April couldn't hold back her emotions anymore; she tightened her hold on Jackson's waist and cried._

_"I'm sorry" Jackson whispered, his voice thick with tears. "I really am."_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>April was staring blankly at the street when Jackson placed her iced latte right in front of her; "Thank you."<em>

_Jackson sat on the adjacent seat before taking a sip of his own drink; "You're welcome."_

_April followed Jackson's lead and took a sip._

_Jackson placed his cup on top of the table and stared at his wife; "I'm not going to Tulane" he blurted out._

_April met Jackson's gaze; "You've always wanted to go there - what changed your mind?"_

_Jackson's gaze didn't waver; "You."_

_April felt her heart skip a beat; "M-me?"_

_"This is it, time to confess" Jackson thought. He placed his clasped hands on top of the table as he leaned forward; "I haven't been completely honest with you April and I want to come clean" he said seriously._

_April put her drink back on the table, her hands mimicking Jackson's; "Go on."_

_"I know I haven't been a good husband to you; I've hurt you more than I made you happy mainly because I put my feelings first instead of considering yours. I neglected you and made you feel like shit and words can't express how I regret that" Jackson paused and hesitantly reached for April's hand, trapping it between his. "You were right, we were best of friends before we got married, a piece of paper shouldn't have changed that but I somehow I felt like it did. I can't make myself be honest to you because I'm scared so I took the coward's way out - I lied."_

_"Stop lying then" April said softly._

_Jackson braced himself before continuing, he knew that his honesty can make or break them; "The truth is I felt trapped - I still married you even though I felt like we're jumping in too fast. I pushed all my doubts aside because and I knew that it was the right thing to do. I mean, you are my best friend April and if some guy knocked you up and didn't take responsibility I would've beat him to a bloody pulp."_

_"Oh Jackson..." April mumbled hoarsely, tears starting to well in her eyes._

_"I pretended that everything is okay between us even though I knew it wasn't. I kept you at arm's length because I know that if I let you close enough you would be able to see through my facade and end up hating me" Jackson paused and tightened his hold on her hands. "I lied about Tulane because I already decided that I'm not going. I couldn't bring the topic up because we were both grieving and it didn't matter anymore because I already chose to stay. You were right when you said that Tulane was my dream but I didn't tell you that it's not everything to me."_

_April couldn't hold her tears back anymore, it fell on her cheeks._

_"I knew I love you but I wasn't sure if I'm in love with you because we've been stuck under the friend zone category far too long. I know for a fact that my feelings have changed after San Francisco but I'm stupid enough not to recognize the signs - it took me awhile to figure things out but I eventually did. That night, before you left, I was about to tell you everything but you didn't give me the chance to" Jackson pulled his right hand away and began wiping April's tears. "I'm in love with you April, I always have been. I didn't give up my dream for you because somehow you became the dream I never knew I neither wanted nor hoped for."_

_April lifted her left hand and wrapped it on Jackson's wrist; "I'm sorry I left the way I did..."_

_Jackson shook his head; "I pushed you away, it's my fault - I should have been honest with you from the start, I should've talked to you instead of bottling it all in. You are my best friend; I should have told you what I'm feeling."_

_"It's not all you, I have my faults too. I shouldn't have forced you to marry so soon, we should've taken our time."_

_"We should have but I don't regret it and I realized that now" Jackson paused and swallowed thickly. "Do you?"_

_April sniffed; "I don't as well..."_

_Jackson let out the breath that he seems to be holding; "We still have a lot to settle between us and I know it will take time but I want us to try..."_

_"I want that too" April replied. She then pulled her hand away; "But I don't know how...I mean, you're in Seattle and I'm here..."_

_Jackson looked taken a back; "Y-you're not coming home with me?"_

_April licked her lips nervously; "I-I cannot do that Jackson - I already signed a contract here" she replied lamely._

_"I can call my lawyer and ask him if there's any way around that - if it has a bond then I can-"_

_"Jackson" April interjected cutting him off._

_"What?" Jackson asked._

_April shifted on her seat; "I want to stay here. I need to be away from Seattle for a bit - I-I can't be there after everything that happened...I need space to breathe..."_

_"Oh" Jackson said in shock, pulling his hand away._

_"But that doesn't mean I don't want to fix things between us, I very much want too, I just can't be there..."_

_Jackson felt a surge of irrational anger flare inside his chest; "How can that work when you're in another state? How can we start fixing things when it seems like you don't even want to try?"_

_April threw Jackson a look of disbelief; "Are you saying that I'm doing this on purpose? I just told you my reasons - you're being irrational."_

_"I'm not being irrational because what I'm saying is the truth, you don't want to go back with me because you're still angry with our situation - with me."_

_April opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut when words evade her; a feeling of disappointment weighing heavily inside her stomach. "Things haven't changed. He's still being selfish - he's still making this all about him when it's clearly not. What happened to putting my feelings first instead of his?" she thought. She pushed away from the table and stood up; "You know what, I don't want to fight with you - I'm just so tired."_

_Jackson also stood up; "I'm not instigating a fight, I'm here to compromise"_

_April couldn't hold it back anymore; "Compromise? Are you kidding me? Did you hear what you just said? You're ordering me back to Seattle, that's far from compromising" she lashed out._

_"I just told you I love you, isn't that enough reason for you to come home with me?" Jackson said desperately._

_April felt tears pooling in her eyes again, this time with anger; she shook her head and grabbed her bag from her seat. "You think saying that you love me will cut it, don't you?"_

_Jackson fisted his hands; "No but I hoped it was enough."_

_"Love is not the question here because God knows I do but you also have to understand that I can't go back there yet. Not after everything I've been through - I need time to pick up the pieces and I can't do that there."_

_"You say you love me but you can't give this up for me."_

_April let out a sad smile; "Things have changed Jackson even if I wish it didn't. I would have gladly dropped everything for you last week but not now" she half whispered. "Not when you're acting like you did a couple of weeks back" she added in her mind._

_Jackson leaned forward to reach for April's wrist, stopping her from walking away; "Please don't walk away from this - from us."_

_A tear fell from April's cheek as she places her hand on his; "I'm not walking away, I'm just asking for time - I hope you can give me that" she said almost pleadingly._

_"H-how much time do you need?" Jackson asked._

_"I don't know yet..."_

_"You want me to wait for you indefinitely?"_

_April nodded; "If you will..."_

_Jackson took a deep breath; "Can I think about it?"_

_"Yeah, I guess" April tightened her hold on her bag. "I need to go, I have to go back to the hospital..."_

_Jackson let his hand fall; "Okay."_

_"You will call me to let me know what you decide, right?" April asked as she shifted on her feet._

_Jackson nodded; "Yeah, I will."_

_April moved towards Jackson and wrapped her arms around his waist; she rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. "My refusal to go with you doesn't mean I'm not willing to work things out. I love you and I want to be with you - just not in Seattle."_

_Jackson pushed his disappointment at the back burner and hugged April back; he buried his face in her curls and sighed again. "I understand and I love you too."_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later: <strong>_

_April felt her heart beat rise when she felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket; she hastily pulled it out and stared at it. When she saw Jackson's name flashing on the screen, she felt a smile tug on her lips before tapping on the answer button. "Hey..."_

_"I'm at the airport - my flight leaves in 5 minutes"_

_April felt her heart drop to her stomach as the smile fell from her lips; "Y-you're leaving?" she asked shakily._

_"I have to April, I have a job to get back to" Jackson replied._

_April walked towards the fire exit and stepped out; "Y—you've already decided then?"_

_"I haven't decided anything yet..."_

_April let out a bitter laugh; "You leaving without even seeing me is enough proof that you've already decided."_

_"Don't be like that, I just really need to go back."_

_"You know what, just go back."_

_"April-"_

_"Goodbye Jackson, have a safe flight" April said before ending the call. She leaned back on the wall and slid down to the floor; she gathered her knees to her chest and hugged it._

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it to hell!" Jackson cursed as he pulled the phone away. He cursed again when he heard his flight being called again; he grabbed his duffel bag from the floor and hastily walked towards the boarding gate.<em>

_**End of Flashback **_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"That was a douche move man" Alex said with a frown.<p>

Jackson covered his face with his hands and rubbed it furiously.

Mark let out a defeated sigh; "I give up - you're hopeless" he said. He then stood up from his perch; "Come on Karev, time to go."

Jackson's hand fell on his lap; "That's it? You're not going to rip me off for being a world class asshole?"

"No."

Alex threw Mark a confused look; "That's new" he said as he stood up.

"Why?" Jackson asked, clearly disgruntled.

"I've already exhausted all the words of wisdom I have for you but none of it seems to get through your thick skull. You already had your chance to make everything right, you were on the right track but you boggled it up _again. _Second chances are only given to those who deserve it and even though it pains me to say it - you don't" Mark said bluntly.

Jackson sobered up upon hearing the truth in Mark's words; he opened his mouth to speak but snapped it close when he realized that there's nothing left to say.

Mark took the silence as a cue to leave; "Be at the hospital tomorrow and make sure to be on time, I'll give you hell if you don't" he said before walking away.

Alex trailed behind Mark but paused when he reached the door; "You messed up big time but that doesn't mean you can't redeem yourself. Everybody deserves a second chance man, even a self confessed asshole do too. If you really love her as much as you claim then you'll try your hardest to understand where she's coming from and learn to accept her decision. Long distance relationship is hard but it doesn't mean it's not worth it nor works."

Jackson turned his face towards Alex; "Thanks man"

"See you at the hospital tomorrow" Alex said before closing the door.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present time: <strong>

Jackson stirred from his sleep; he swallowed thickly before slowly opening his eyes.

"You're awake."

Jackson turned his head to the side when he heard a familiar voice; "Hey" he croaked.

Mara moved towards the bed side and stood; "How are you feeling?"

Jackson swallowed again; "Better than a couple of hours ago, I guess"

"Do you want water?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Mara padded towards the side table and grabbed a bottled water; she opened it and stuck a straw inside. She then walked back towards the bed and angled the straw towards Jackson's lips; "Drink slowly" she instructed.

Jackson took a sip and almost instantly he felt relief; after a moment, he pulled away. "T-thanks" he said.

"Are you done?" Mara asked.

"Yeah"

Mara perched herself on the side of bed and stared at Jackson; "You gave us quite a scare there"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Jackson replied.

Mara rested the bottle on her knee, her brow raised; "Care to tell me why you're speeding along I-5 like the devil is on your heels? Where are you off to?"

Jackson came to know the look on Mara's face and he knew she would pester him until he tells her; "I'm on my way to the airport, I'm late for my flight" he admitted.

"To where?"

Jackson cleared his throat; "Err - to Virginia."

Mara blinked a couple of times, clearly confused; "Why are you going there? Is it for a conference or something?"

"It's not for work, I was planning on seeing April."

Mara stared at Jackson for a couple of seconds before a smile curled on her lips; "Well, what do you know!" she giggled.

"Yeah..." Jackson replied, his cheeks flushing.

"The purpose of your trip is not in vain because your wife is here"

Jackson fought the urge to smile but it was futile; "I know" he replied. "And I fainted"

Mara chuckled; "Oh my!"

Jackson scowled; "It's not funny Keaton, its humiliating!"

Mara shrugged her shoulders; "It is and you know it" she said with a smile.

Jackson sighed; "The meds hasn't worn off fully when she got here, I guess."

"You were dozed up with _Vicodine_, there's no way you could've fought that - it's a losing battle."

"Tell me about it."

Mara shifted on her seat; "We met a couple of hours ago, you know."

"What happened? Did she say anything to you? Did you say anything to her?" Jackson asked anxiously.

"If you're asking if there has been a scandalous altercation the answer is no, although by the looks of both Grey and Yang that's what their expecting" Mara said thoughtfully. "She was - _pleasant_ and _cordial, _two things I didn't expect from her."

Jackson let out a sigh of relief; "That's good" he replied. "And besides, I'm not worried about a cat fight, April is not the type and your posh British upbringing will hold you back."

Mara narrowed her eyes; "Posh British upbringing? If you're not currently lying there beaten and battered I would have whooped your bloody arse"

"Bloody arse? I rest my case" Jackson teased.

"Argh! I can't believe people here are thinking that I'm sleeping with you! You're bloody annoying!"

"Hey! People here think I'm hot" Jackson protested.

"Hot? More like a wanker" Mara quipped.

"Did someone say wank? He's not allowed to wank yet because he's still prohibited from doing any strenuous activity - that includes self gratification"

Both Mara and Jackson turned towards the door and saw Mark standing by the doorframe; "Talk about rotten timing" the latter muttered.

Mark pulled away from his perch and made his way towards the bed; "Did I interrupt something? You're talking about wanking..." he said suggestively.

Mara shot up from the bed, her cheeks flushing; "I-I have a consult" she said as she deposits the water bottle on top of the overbed, leaving in a haste.

"Why is she in a hurry?"

"You're really asking me that?" Jackson asked sarcastically.

"You seem fine, your sarcasm is back" Mark said thoughtfully.

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Whatever" he mumbled.

Mark stuffed his hands inside his labcoat pockets; "I hope you're not planning on screwing Keaton because your wife is here."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not with Mara?" Jackson growled.

"I used to believe you but after hearing wanking? I'm not so sure."

Jackson huffed irritably; "You didn't even hear the whole conversation!"

Mark smirked; "What were you discussing that involves wanking then?"

"It's not wanking_ – _it's _wanker_. It's a British slur, means I'm being stupid or something"

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh" _Jackson said. He then shifted on his bed; "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be going home or something?" he asked.

"I was actually on my way out but I decided to check on you" Mark said. "Speaking of home, I gave your apartment keys to April."

Jackson furrowed his brows; "She took it?"

"Yep but I think it's only for safe keeping, she's crashing with the Shepherds - Mer and Derek adopted her while she's here."

"S—she's staying?"

Mark nodded; "Yeah" he replied. "Do you want her gone?"

Jackson shook his head; "Of course not! I'd tie her to a chair if I'll have my way with her"

"I didn't know you're into bondage and all that kinky shit" Mark teased.

Jackson stared at the ceiling, clearly exasperated with his mentor's antics.

Mark shifted closer to the bed and sat by the footboard; "There's one thing that's bothering me..."

Jackson moved his gaze back to Mark; "What?"

Mark folded his hands on top of his chest; "Why were you speeding along I-5 like a maniac? I mean, your apartment is just around the corner and I don't recall any errands that may took you away from the hospital - what gives?" he asked.

"_Why did I surround myself with nosy people, again?" _Jackson thought. He then moved his hands and placed it on his stomach; "I was late for my flight."

Mark furrowed his brows; "You're flying somewhere in the middle of a work week? Where are you heading? Boston?"

"Virginia."

Mark's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets; "You're going to see April!" he said loudly.

"There's no need to shout, I'm not deaf!" Jackson snapped.

"Sorry!" Mark mumbled. He then scooted closer to Jackson, his face full of curiosity; "Were you planning on grovelling on your knees to ask for her forgiveness? To tell her that you've been such a wanker and you should've come sooner?" he asked excitedly.

"That was the plan" Jackson admitted. He then gestured towards himself; "But as you can see, I didn't make it."

Mark grinned widely; "You weren't able to fly out there but you got her to come here."

Jackson fought the urge to grin back; "Yeah"

Mark studied Jackson's face; "Do you have a plan?"

"I just woke up from a drug induced coma, do I look like I had the chance to plot?"

Mark began thrumming his fingers on top of his knees, clearly in deep thought.

"You're scheming - I can see the wheels turning inside your head" Jackson said accusingly.

"What do you know about Selective Amnesia?"

Jackson frowned; "Is this some kind of a test? Are you checking if my mental faculties are intact? I assure you Derek already cleared me for-"

"It's not a test - just answer the damn question" Mark said, cutting Jackson off.

Jackson pursed his lips; "Not all memories are affected- just selected few" he answered grudgingly.

"I think you'll do well in the cuckoo's nest if I didn't take pity on you during your residency" Mark mused.

"Is this career-pathing now?"

Mark rolled his eyes; "Is your dear wife present when Derek told you that your head is fine?"

"No, she came in when I was convincing Derek to remove my damn catheter" Jackson replied.

Mark wrinkled his nose as his eyes travelled to the side; "You have a catheter on?"

Jackson snapped his fingers; "You're getting off track again" he said. "You show signs of ADHD sometimes, I swear."

"I have an idea and I think it might help you in keeping your wife here without tying her to a chair"

Jackson threw Mark a suspicious look; "Is it illegal?"

Mark look affronted; "Do I look like someone who would do illegal stuff?"

"Sometimes"

Mark ignored Jackson's response; "You used to do modelling before you went to med school right? How are your acting skills?" he asked somewhat giddily.

Jackson's face turned sour; "Acting? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't act - I just posed for some magazine covers, it didn't require any of that" he then paused and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you bombarding me with stupid questions?"

"When you saw April for the first time, did you show signs that you recognize her?"

"Yeah-" Jackson paused, his eyes widening in disbelief when he realized what Mark was hinting. "You want me to pretend that I have amnesia?"

"I always knew you were smarter than you look" Mark complimented.

"You're fucking crazy!"

Mark lifted his right hand and began studying his nails; "It might be crazy but it's your only shot to keep her here so you can woo her back. And besides, Selective Amnesia can be transient, meaning it doesn't have to last for more than 1 month, that will buy you enough time to come up with something, don't you think?"

"That won't work because I already called her name before I fainted - she knows that I recognize her" Jackson replied.

Mark turned his gaze to Jackson; "What part about the word selective don't you understand? You just have to pretend not to remember _only_ the last 5 years of your life. That will explain how you were able to recognize her but as your best friend and not as your wife. You get to have an extra month to know her, woo her and make her fall in love with you again."

Jackson stared at Mark, his expression is torn between averse and impressed. "But-that means I'll be lying to her - _again _and I don't want to do that..."

"Of all the times to grow morals, you choose now? Really?"

Jackson leaned back on his pillows and closed his eyes, clearly contemplating Mark's words.

Mark shifted on his perch; "If it helps, Hunt is planning on stepping down as Trauma's Department Head because he wants to concentrate on being Chief, he's thinking about offering Kepner the job."

Jackson's eyes snapped open; "He's planning on stepping down? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Err –- because you almost died and not to mention your Mom barred all other doctors from entering your room aside from herself, your wife, Webber, Derek and Callie"

"She did what?"

"She did - I think the straw that broke the camel's back is when she saw Keaton sleeping inside your room when she arrived. Mama Avery is out for her blood because she thinks your screwing her on the side while April is out in Virginia."

"But I'm not screwing her!"

"I know that but she doesn't" Mark replied.

"What a freaking mess this is" Jackson groaned.

"Does my idea sound appealing to you now?" Mark asked with smirk.

"I'll think about it."

Mark thumped his hands on his thighs before standing up; "Good, that's all I ask. I'm heading off, I still need to fetch Lexie, I'm driving her home since Mer already left and Derek is staying overnight."

"Why did Mer go home?"

"She took April home because your wife looks dead to her feet" Mark said. "Based from Lexie, she came here straight from the airport after catching a red-eye flight, so she's tired."

Jackson smiled; "Looks like she still cares for me..." he mumbled.

"The more reason why you should think about my proposition - this might be the second chance you missed before" Matk said while walking towards the door. "Good night Avery, see you tomorrow"

"Night" Jackson called out. When Mark disappeared from his view, he leaned back on his pillow and mulled over Mark's suggestion. He raised his left hand and stared at the platinum band on his ring finger; _would pretending not to remember everything that happened help or will it cause more problems? Can I lie to her again after what I put her through? White lie is still a lie after all._

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seattle, WA: 5 years ago<strong>

_**Flashback: Six months after April left**_

_"Jackson! Are you even listening to me?"_

_Jackson pinched his nose bridge and closed his eyes; "It's hard not to listen to you when you're shouting Mom."_

_Catherine leaned back on her chair; "Is there a plan? I mean it's been half a year since your wife left, don't tell me you haven't figure out a plan to get her back?"_

_Jackson opened his eyes and stared at Catherine directly; "In case you have forgotten, I already tried that 6 months ago but she didn't want to come home with me."_

_"Of course she won't come home with you, you're lucky she didn't kick you in the balls when you pulled that bastard-y move on her" Catherine huffed. "I still can't believe you just walked in there, tell her you love her and expect her to drop everything for you and come home."_

_"I didn't know what to expect but it's clearly not rejection" Jackson mumbled._

_Catherine sat straight and placed her clasped hands on top of the conference table; "Didn't she tell you that she's willing to work things out but she needed time? That doesn't sound like rejection to me baby."_

_"But she refused to come home with me, I told her I love her - you know I just don't throw words like that..."_

_Catherine raised her brow; "You're right but when you did, you made sure to throw it right at her face" she said as lifted her clasped hand and rested her chin on top of it. "And then you had the audacity to leave without even saying goodbye personally - a phone call? I thought you better than that."_

_"Sloan and his big mouth!" Jackson thought. He shifted on his perch; "I was licking my wounds, what did you expect?"_

_Catherine rolled her eyes; "And now you're comparing yourself to a dog"_

_Jackson had heard enough so he stood up; he began gathering the papers on the table and began stacking them together. "I can't do this now, I still have to go help with the storm prep."_

_"Fine but don't think this conversation is finished."_

_"As if you'll let me forget" Jackson mumbled._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Owen took his place on the stairs and stood right in front of his colleagues; "As you all know, there's a storm coming and this will bring in a lot of casualties. We're gonna need to make room for them, so let's discharge all patients that can be discharged. Post ops and long term patients are gonna be transferred to Seattle Pres further inland. We're gonna bring in supplementals; water food, meds, lighting and we're gonna be checking and refuelling the backup generators. As for you surgeons, push, postpone or cancel all elective procedures until after the storm. If you have any questions, please feel free to approach me-that will be all, thanks" he said before stepping down.<em>

_"It's already finish? What did I miss?" Jackson asked as he sidled up next to Meredith._

_"It is, he didn't say much, he just repeated what we already know" Meredith explained. "And oh, all elective surgeries will be cancelled."_

_"Makes sense" Jackson replied._

_Meredith placed her hand on her protruding belly and began rubbing; "Anyway, have you seen Lexie? I've been looking for her but I can't seem to find her."_

_"Did you try Sloan? They're always together."_

_"I'll go find them now" Meredith said before spinning on her heels and walking away._

_"Slow down!" Jackson yelled out._

_Meredith waved her hand dismissively; "I'm pregnant, not disabled!" she yelled back._

_Jackson shook his head and went the other way._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Make sure that's covered and make sure we have plenty of those" Owen said while pointing towards the sand bags.<em>

_"Storm prepping I see"_

_Owen did a double take, his eyes widening in surprise; "Kepner?"_

_April smiled; "Surprised?" she said as she stopped right in front of her former mentor._

_Owen can't help but smile back; "I am" he said as pulls the red head into a bear hug._

_April patted Owens' back before pulling away; "That's a lot of sand bags" she observed._

_"We can never be too prepared" Owen replied. He then cocked his head to the side; "It's not that I'm not happy that your back but what are you doing here in the middle of an incoming storm?"_

_"I actually didn't know that there's a storm coming I just found out when my plane landed at Sea-Tac."_

_"You didn't see it in TV?"_

_April looked sheepish; "Believe it or not, I haven't gotten the chance to watch T.V. these days..."_

_"FRTC, running you ragged?" Owen teased._

_April chuckled; "You have no idea"_

_"What brings you back?" Owen asked._

_April let out an embarrassed smile; "I'm actually here for Dr. Sloan" she replied. She then tapped the messenger bag resting on her hip; "We have a patient that has gone through a terrible car accident, her face is a total wreck - she needs to undergo a facial reconstruction and since Dr. Sloan is the best, my boss sent me here to convince him to take the case."_

_Owen cracked a smile; "Don't let him hear you say that, his head is already big enough to fill this place."_

_April laughed._

_Loud sirens fill the air as an ambulance zoomed past the two surgeons. Owen threw April a look before jogging towards the ambulance bay; "I can't believe we already have a casualty this early"_

_"People can be stubborn as hell" April replied as she trails behind Owen._

_"Those words cannot be truer" Owen said. "What do we have here?"_

_"39 year old construction worker, wind blew him off the building, fell four stories to impale himself on 3 bars of standing rebar" The EMT said as he pulls the patient's gurney._

_April leaned forward and winced upon seeing her patient's condition._

_"Minimal blood loss on the scene, maintaining airway" The EMT reported._

_"Okay" Owen replied. He then turned his gaze towards the E.R's entrance and saw one of the residents stepping out; "Murphy! Come over here!" he called out._

_Leah turned towards the voice and began running towards Owen; "Yes, Chief?"_

_Owen pointed towards the patient; "Bring him to Trauma Room 1 and page Dr. Randall"_

_"Dr. Randall is not here" Leah replied._

_Owen furrowed his brows; "What do you mean? He's supposed to be here by 7" he paused and checked his watch. "It's already 8:30"_

_"He called the pit a couple of minutes ago, he won't be in today - something about not being able to make it due to flooding, that's the reason why I actually came out here."_

_"Crap! We can't be short staffed today, especially in Trauma" Owen said exasperatedly._

_April cleared her throat loudly; "If you need extra hands I can help"_

_Owen turned towards April, a hopeful look painted on his face; "Really?"_

_"I wouldn't have volunteered if I'm not up to it and besides, it's not as if I have anything better to do than to woo Mark Sloan for my case - we all know surgery trumps that."_

_Owen let out a sigh of relief; "You're an angel" he breathed out. "You want to start with this patient then?"_

_"I thought you wouldn't ask" April said giddily._

_"Thank you" Owen said. He then turned towards Leah; "Extend Dr. Kep-Avery privileges and you can scrub in with her after."_

_Leah perked up; "I'll go ahead and do that."_

_Owen turned his gaze back to April, a smile playing on his lips; "Welcome back soldier, I'll check on you later" he said._

_April mock saluted; "Yes Chief"_

_Owen chuckled even before he was able to stop himself._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I will castrate that stupid man if I find out that he's lying" Meredith hissed.<em>

_"I can't believe he did this! Of all the stupid things to do, he chose this!" Cristina said._

_Meredith sighed; "He's head over heels with that woman and I for one don't understand why."_

_Cristina pursed her lips; "Stupid evil spawn" she mumbled. She then turned her gaze towards the E.R. door when it opened; "Well that's early, I wonder-" she paused, her eyes narrowing. "Is that Kepner?"_

_Meredith followed the other surgeon's gaze, her eyes widening in disbelief; "It is-wait, what is she doing here?"_

_"I don't know but it looks like she will be working on that patient."_

_"We have to find out"_

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You boys ready for our surgery?" Arizona asked as she enters the scrub room.<em>

_Mark turned his face towards Arizona and smiled; "We are, the question is are you?"_

_Arizona walked towards the sink and switched on the faucet; "You better make my kid look good or I'll strangle you two" she playfully warned._

_"You'll never even notice that kid went into facial reconstruction after we're done" Mark said confidently. He then turned his gaze towards his prot; "Right?"_

_Jackson turned his head sideways and smiled at Arizona; "Right"_

_Arizona chuckled at her friend's cheekiness._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>April is washing her hands when the door to the scrub room opened.<em>

_"I can't believe it - it's really you"_

_April turned towards the voice; "Callie!" she beamed._

_Callie walked towards April and pulled her into a side hug; "I thought Murphy was shitting me when she told me that I'll be scrubbing in with you"_

_April laughed; "Believe me, when I arrived this morning doing surgery is far from my list"_

_Callie fell into step with April and started washing her hands; "Why are you doing this then?" she asked curiously._

_"You guys are short staffed; the Trauma Attending on duty today can't make it due to flooding. Chief Hunt looked stressed out with the storm prep so I volunteered to take this off his hands - I got him to extend me some privileges"_

_"Privileges? Are you kidding me? Your husband owns half of this hospital, you can come here anytime and do as you please."_

_April grimaced; "Err-"_

_Callie realized her blunder; she turned her face towards the red head and threw her an apologetic look. "Sorry."_

_April shook her head; "It's okay."_

_"Oh my god, it's really you"_

_Callie and April both turned towards the door and saw Meredith; "Meredith!" the latter squeaked._

_"You just got back and you're already scrubbing in for surgery? Not even a Hi or Hello?" Meredith said with an incredulous tone._

_April giggled; "I'm sorry, I got side tracked with this patient - I want to hug you but I just finished scrubbing so that will have to wait" she said. Her eyes then lowered towards the other surgeon's tummy; "Oh my god, you're already showing!"_

_Meredith laughed; "I should be, I'm close to my due date."_

_April's lips curled into a smile even though her eyes shows a glint of sadness; "Are you excited?"_

_"Yeah, I guess I am" Meredith said carefully._

_Callie felt the shift in April's demeanour so she decided to change the topic; she clapped her hands loudly to get attention. "Enough with the chitchat, we have all night to do that - why don't we assess the damage on our human Shiska bob."_

_April turned her eyes towards Callie; "Shiska bob?"_

_"Murphy's words, not mine" Callie quipped._

_Meredith grinned; "He did manage to skewer himself with bars, the name fits him."_

_April shook her head with amusement; "Some things will never change."_

_"Damn right it won't" Meredith said._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"<em>

_Owen turned around and saw Catherine making a bee line towards him; "Dr. Avery, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked politely._

_"Is it true? Is my daughter in law here? I heard from some of your residents that she arrived and she's in surgery" Catherine said, her eyes gleaming with something akin to mischief._

_"She is, she arrived this morning to talk with Dr. Sloan for a case but when she heard that we're short-handed at the pit, she volunteered her services so I extended her some privileges - I believe she's in O.R. 3 right now."_

_"The mountain came to Muhammad after all" Catherine said with smirk._

_Owen scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the topic; "Err - is there anything else? I need to go back to-"_

_"It's alright, you can go" Catherine said dismissively. "That's all I need to know, thank you."_

_Owen nodded; "Okay."_

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"So everything is quite intact however that won't be the case once we pull the bars off" Meredith said while eyeing their patient.<em>

_April cocked her head to the side while studying the bars; "We need to cut it as close to the body as possible so it won't cause more damage when we pull it out" she said. She then shifted her gaze towards her intern; "Try the cutter Murphy" she ordered._

_"I don't think that'll do the trick" Callie said while staring at the cutter._

_Leah stepped beside the O.R. table and tried her luck; after a couple of seconds, she pulled the cutter away. "This won't do the trick"_

_Meredith heard the patient speak lowly so she leaned forward; she listened to his instructions before shifting her eyes to Leah. She repeated the exact information Leon told her and met Leah's gaze; "Understand?"_

_Leah nodded before hastily walking towards the door._

_"Don't walk Murphy, run!" Callie said._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so glad you can make it, we needed some extra hands. Thank you" Owen said.<em>

_Ben pushed on the elevator button before turning towards Owen; "Don't mention it. I have nothing to do at home anyway, my wife is here and Tuck is with his Dad" he replied._

_Owen gestured towards the elevator and waited for Ben to step in first before following; when he spun around he saw one of his residents walking briskly with the maintenance crew who's carrying a cutter. He furrowed his brows and placed his hand on the door frame; "Murphy what are you doing?"_

_Leah halted her steps and turned towards Owen; "Dr. Avery needed something to cut the bars and this is the only one who can do the trick" she explained._

_"Oh, okay, go" Owen said._

_Leah nodded and resumed her pace._

_Owen turned around to face Ben when the door closed behind them; he furrowed his brows while in thought._

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ben asked._

_"Crap!" Owen cussed as he began punching on the elevator buttons._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mark and Jackson was just stepping out of the elevator when Lexie saw them; "There you are! I've been waiting for you two to finish up!"<em>

_Jackson turned his face towards his mentor; "Do you want me to talk to the parents?"_

_Mark nodded; "Yeah, go ahead."_

_Lexie stopped right in front of the pair, her eyes fixed on Jackson; "You're not going anywhere, there's something you need to know."_

_Jackson raised his brow; "What?"_

_"April is here - she's in surgery trying to un-skewer a human Shiska bob."_

_Jackson's mouth turned agape as his eyes widen in shock._

_"Are you sure that it's her?" Mark asked._

_Lexie turned her eyes towards Mark; "At first I wasn't sure because it's all hearsay but Mer confirmed it, she was supposed to do the surgery with her but Hunt kicked her out."_

_Mark threw Lexie a confused look; "Hunt threw her out? Why in the world would he do that?"_

_"Because my sister is pregnant and it's dangerous to be there"_

_Jackson snapped out of his trance when he heard the word dangerous; "Why is it dangerous?" he asked, his brows furrowing._

_Lexie shifted on her feet; "According from Mer, the bars that skewered the patient cannot be snipped by a regular cutter so they had to use a power tool to do that. O.R 3's floor is where the main oxygen line is, if the spark from grinding metal gets in contact with it - it might cause an explosion."_

_"And they still proceeded with the surgery?" Jackson asked through gritted teeth._

_"What the hell is Hunt thinking? Are they manually ventilating the patient? Because I'm sure as hell that they cannot use the ventilator, it's too risky" Mark hissed._

_Lexie cringed; "Warren is manually ventilating the patient while Chief Hunt and April cuts the metal."_

_Jackson cursed loudly before storming towards the fire exit, not bothering to wait for the elevator._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"That was a close call" April said as she took off her cap.<em>

_Callie chuckled; "I know - if Hunt and Warren didn't reach us in time, we might've blown up the entire surgical floor" she paused and bumped her shoulder with April's. "Then we could say that you came back with a bang - literally."_

_April threw the other surgeon a horrified look._

_"I was just joking geez, lighten up"_

_April shook her head; "Mer is beyond pissed with Hunt" she said, changing the topic._

_Callie stretched her arms upwards; "She'll get over it once she realizes that Hunt is just looking after her."_

_"Yeah - let's hope."_

_"Do you want to grab something to eat? I'm quite famished after that surgery"_

_As if on cue, April's stomach grumbled loudly, making her cheeks flush in embarrassment._

_Callie laughed as she steps inside the elevator; "I think that answers my question"_

_April punched on the floor button before standing beside Callie; "Yeah"_

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson burst out from the fire exit and made a bee line towards the surgical wing; he turned on the corner and almost collided with someone. "Shit!"<em>

_"What in the world - Jackson?"_

_Jackson caught his footing before lifting his gaze; "Mom? What are you doing here?"_

_"I should be asking you the same thing, why are you running along the hallway like a raging lunatic?"_

_"I need to find April - the surgery is too dangerous, the room might explode, I need to pull her out" Jackson panted._

_Catherine furrowed her brows; "What are you talking about? I just came from O.R. 3 and everything is intact and not to mention empty - I think they were finished when I got here."_

_Jackson braced his hands on his knees as he let out a relieved sigh._

_Catherine took note of Jackson's agitation and smirked; "You were worried."_

_Jackson's eyes snapped up; "Of course I'm worried! Are you crazy?"_

_Catherine's smirk widens; "You came to rescue her, isn't that sweet" she teased._

_Jackson stood straight and scowled; "I'm not doing this with you" he said before turning on his heels and walking towards the direction he came from._

_"Make sure you don't shout at her once you see her!" Catherine chimed._

_"Whatever Mom!" Jackson yelled back._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"This is so good" April hummed in approval.<em>

_Callie threw April an amused look; "Don't you have club sandwiches in Virginia?"_

_"Not as good as this one" April replied before taking another huge bite._

_Callie shook her head as she dipped her fry in ketchup; "You're only saying that because you miss this place"_

_"That too"_

_Callie just popped the fry in her mouth when someone caught her eyes; "There's your man" she said while gesturing towards the door. She then lifted her hand and waved; "Mark! Over here!" she called out loudly._

_Mark's head instantly turned towards their direction, his eyes widening when it settled on the red head sitting beside his best friend. He didn't waste any more time, he jogged towards their table, an excited smile curling on his lips._

_April swallowed her food and grabbed her soda; she took a large gulp before wiping her lips with a napkin._

_"No shit, it's really you" Mark said._

_"No shit, it's really me" April quipped._

_Mark blinked a couple times before letting out a fully belly laugh._

_April smirked; "How have you been?"_

_Mark pulled a chair beside Callie and plopped down; "As you can see, still handsome as ever" he replied cheekily._

_Callie snorted; "More like conceited"_

_Mark reached for Callie's arm and pinched it; "I heard that Torres"_

_Callie swatted Mark's hand away._

_Mark placed his hands on the table as he fixed his attention to April; "Are you back for good?"_

_April shook her head; "Nope, I was actually sent here for you"_

_Mark looked surprise; "Me? Why?"_

_"Because you're the best Plastic Surgeon in the country" April said in a-matter-of-factly-way._

_Mark grinned; "That's why I really like you Kepner, you always speak the truth."_

_"Or maybe she's just sucking up to you because she needs your help" Callie chimed._

_April giggled._

_Mark ignored Callie's jab; "What do you have for me?" he asked excitedly._

_"It's for a facial reconstruction surgery for our patient who got into a terrible car accident. I brought all the information with me but I left it in the Attendings' Lounge because I had to scrub into surgery –- I can go get it now if you want."_

_"If I do the surgery, do I have to fly to Virginia or will you be sending the patient here?" Mark asked._

_"It actually depends on your preference; you can do it here but if you decide to fly over there - we'll be covering all your expenses" April explained._

_Callie whistled appreciatively; "Dang Mark, you get an all expense paid trip to Virginia, I say grab it."_

_Mark leaned back on his chair; "If I decided to do the surgery, am I allowed to bring someone to assist me?"_

_April already expected this question; "Yes, you have free reign on this surgery, you can bring whomever you want to bring."_

_Callie turned her gaze towards April; "Err - you do know that he'll choose Avery, right?"_

_April sucked in breath but kept her composure; "Yes, I'm aware" she replied. "Don't want to break the Plastic Posses after all."_

_"And you're alright with that?" Mark asked with a raised brow._

_"As long as it helps Martha live a normal life - I'm fine with that" April replied._

_Mark stared at April for a couple of seconds before nodding; "Okay, I'll do it. Bring me the files and scans so I can start formulating a game plan" he said as he stole a fry from Callie's plate._

_April beamed; "Thank you"_

_Mark pointed the fry at April; "Tell your boss I'm only doing this because he sent you, if it were someone else, it would've taken me weeks to decide."_

_"I knew you always held a soft spot for me" April teased._

_Mark grinned; "Only because you had the balls to threaten me with a sexual harassment complaint" he replied before popping the fry inside his mouth. "You're the first, which makes you special."_

_Callie grimaced with Mark's twisted logic as April burst out giggling._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was near dusk when the storm started surging and the hospital is in utter chaos. All the Attendings' are scrubbing in and out of surgeries and it doesn't help that they are short staffed. Jackson has been trying to locate April for hours but luck was not on his side; he already searched the entire facility but for some unfathomable reason he can't find her.<em>

_"A couple of people are asking for blankets" Leah said as she approaches Jackson._

_"One blanket per person, that's it" Jackson replied. He then turned towards the board and began updating it; he was half way done when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the outside._

_"Oh my gosh!" Leah gasped._

_Jackson turned around just in time to witness a bus toppling over; "Shit!" he cussed._

_"Move people!" Owen shouted._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Where's Cristina?" Meredith asked groggily.<em>

_Derek stopped cooing at the baby boy in his arms and shifted his gaze to his wife; "She's doing a heart surgery with Webber" he replied._

_Meredith scrunched her face; "She's performing a heart surgery in the middle of the storm?" she asked._

_"The patient is a casualty from the storm" Derek explained._

_"I see-where's Lexie?" Meredith asked._

_"She's at the pit with Mark, they're helping out"_

_Meredith sighed; "Is everything alright down there?"_

_Derek moved closer to the bed and sat down; "Everything is okay, don't worry about it"_

_Meredith shifted in her bed and closed her eyes; "I'm tired..."_

_Derek chuckled; "You just gave birth to our baby boy, of course you're tired"_

_"Does Mark know you named our son after Bailey?"_

_"No and I know I won't hear the end of it."_

_Meredith chuckled._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson was standing under the pouring rain when he heard April's familiar voice; he squinted his eyes and began searching for her. It only took him a second to see her standing beside Owen, barking orders left and right.<em>

_"I smell gas - it's coming from somewhere here" April yelled as she surveyed the scene before her._

_"There's a fuel leak somewhere" Owen said. "We have to hurry."_

_Jackson threw all the caution to the wind and began jogging towards her; "April" he called out._

_April turned around and saw her husband standing a couple feet away from her; "Jackson"_

_"You're really here" Jackson mumbled._

_April let out a small smile; "Yeah I'm helping out"_

_"We have to set up an emergency triage and take all the Med's out" Owen said. He then turned towards his side and saw Miranda hovering beside Leah; "Bailey, can you set it up?"_

_"I'm on it" Miranda nodded._

_"We gotta move everyone out - this thing's gonna blow!" Callie yelled as she straps a patient on a gurney._

_"Avery! I hate to break this mini reunion but you need to start moving, you too Kepner!" Mark barked as he guides another patient away from the scene._

_"I gotta go help" Jackson said._

_April nodded; "Yeah, go" she replied before taking over the gurney that Callie is pulling._

_Jackson jogged towards the bus and began peering inside; "I've got one more but I think she's stuck inside" he said before climbing up the wreckage._

_Owen followed Jackson and slid inside; he navigated towards the other surgeon and saw a woman stuck under a bus seat._

_"I'm gonna try to lift this thing, you pull her out" Jackson said._

_Owen bend forward; "On the count of three, okay?"_

_Jackson secured his hands on the broken piece of metal; "1—2-3" he said before lifting it with all his might._

_Owen pulled the patient out successfully; "She's out"_

_Jackson slowly lowered the seat back and let out a sigh of relief._

_"I can't feel my legs, I don't think I can walk"_

_Jackson started looking around for a much closer exit but couldn't find any; he tilted his head and saw a glass window just above the patient. He threw Owen a look before bending down and grabbing himself a steel bar; "Ma'am I'm gonna need you to cover your eyes okay?" he said._

_Owen pulled the patient to his chest and covered her frail form with his body; he nodded at Jackson before lowering his head._

_Jackson jabbed the steel towards the glass and it easily gave away; he made sure that all of the glass shards are gone from the frame before turning his gaze back to Owen. "There"_

_"Move fast, this thing is a ticking time bomb" Owen said as he helped the patient up the window._

_"My baby-I need to find my baby" The patient cried._

_Jackson climbed out of the busted window; "You have a kid?"_

_"Yes - a little girl"_

_Owen gently laid the patient on a gurney and began strapping her; "Kepner, take her" he instructed._

_April run towards Owen and began tugging it away; "Ma'am, please calm down - I'm sure your baby is already in there, we'll find her."_

_Owen turned his head to the side when he smelled something burning; his eyes widen when saw flames starting up. "We gotta get out of here, there's an open flame" he said while pushing on the gurney._

_April didn't stop her movements; "Where's Jackson?"_

_"He's right behind us" Owen replied._

_April moved her eyes behind them but saw no one; "He's not"_

_Mark heard the conversation so he stood up from his perch and began looking for his prot; "I don't see him anywhere"_

_"He was right behind us" Owen replied._

_April stopped in her tracks and let the gurney zoom past her; she turned towards the burning bus and felt her heart drop to her stomach. "I-I need to find him"_

_"Is that Jackson?" Callie yelled while pointing towards the rear end of the burning vehicle._

_"Avery! Come back here!" Owen shouted loudly._

_April shifted her gaze to the direction that Callie is pointing at and felt dread surge inside her chest upon seeing his crouched form, trying to pull something out of the bus._

_"Avery!" Callie called out again._

_April felt her feet moving even before she was able to think._

_Lexie's eyes widen when she saw April walking towards the bus; "MARK! APRIL!" she yelled while pointing towards the red head._

_Mark took 3 large steps to grab April by the waist even before she made it far; he pulled her back to his chest - just in time before the bus exploded._

_April felt herself being thrown back with the impact of the explosion; it took her a couple of seconds to gather her bearings before she was able to stand up. Her eyes scanned the debris that was scattered everywhere and felt horror rush inside her chest; "Jackson!" she yelled as tears cloud her eyes. "Jackson!"_

_Mark hefted himself off the ground and placed his hands on April's shoulder, trying to calm her down._

_April shrugged off Mark's hands and began shaking her head in denial; "Nooooooo! Noooooooo! You can't die!" she sobbed brokenly._

_Mark shifted closer to April and pulled the distraught surgeon to his chest; he forcefully turned her away from the scene and wrapped her into a tight hug. "Calm down"_

_April shook her head as she began hitting Mark's back; "Noooooo! He can't die - Noooooo!" she whimpered._

_Mark gritted his teeth to control his emotions; "Calm down...Shhhhhh" he whispered as he began soothing April's back._

_"Is that Avery?" Owen suddenly said._

_Mark switched his eyes back to the scene and saw someone emerging from the flames; he felt relief surge into his chest when he saw Jackson walking towards them, a little girl safely tucked into his arms. "Kepner..." he said softly._

_April didn't seem to hear anything and just continued crying; "It's over-Jackson is gone..."_

_"April" Mark said a little louder._

_April shook her head; "He's gone-he left me...Jackson's gone" she repeated hoarsely._

_"He's alive and he's walking towards us" Mark said gently._

_April pulled her face away from Mark's chest and tilted her tearstain face towards him; "W-what?" she asked shakily._

_Mark slowly pulled away from April and turned her around to show her._

_April felt a mixture of relief, love and anger swell inside her chest; she choked back a sob as she stares at her husband in shock._

_Jackson walked past them without a word and made a bee line towards the gurney; he gently placed the little girl in her mother's waiting arms before wincing._

_Mark noticed April's reaction so he took it upon himself to start steering her towards the hospital._

_Lexie saw the blank look on April's face so she hastily walked towards her._

_Mark threw Lexie a look before nodding subtly._

_Lexie automatically pried April away from her Mak's arm and pulled her into a tight hug; "It's okay Apes-he's alive."_

_April buried her face into Lexie's neck as gut retching sobs escaped her lips._

_Mark turned towards Jackson and saw his injuries; "Let's get you fixed" he said. He then threw Callie a look before he began ushering the other man towards the door._

_"But April-" Jackson protested._

_Mark shook his head; "Not now, give her time, she's in shock"_

_Callie began pushing Jackson towards the door; "Mark is right-give her time"_

_Jackson let out a defeated sigh; "Fine" he relented._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"That was heroic but idiotic" Mark said as he began dabbing ointment on Jackson's forehead.<em>

_Jackson winced; "I can't leave the kid behind"_

_"You should've asked for help instead of doing it alone" Callie said in a reprimanding tone._

_"I didn't need to, I got it" Jackson replied._

_Callie rolled her eyes as she turns toward the nurse; "Arm sling please" she instructed._

_"I don't need an arm sling" Jackson said petulantly._

_Callie grabbed the sling and turned towards Jackson; "Are you an Orthopedic Surgeon?"_

_"No" Jackson replied._

_"Shut up then"_

_Jackson was about to respond but wasn't able to do so when April came barrelling towards him; hitting him on the chest and shouting at him hysterically._

_"You could've died! I could've lost you!" April shouted._

_Mark rolled his eyes and shifted behind the tiny red head; he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her away. "Stop beating the man for goodness sake, he's injured"_

_April ignored Mark's words and stared at Jackson with a combination of fear and anger; "You could've died! What were you thinking?"_

_Jackson understood where April coming from so he tried his best to re-assure her; "I'm okay-I didn't die - I'm still here._

_"I think you should take a walk Kepner, try to cool it down a bit" Callie suggested._

_April glared at Jackson for a moment before wriggling out of Mark's arms; she spun on her heels and stormed away._

_Mark placed his hands on his hips and stared at Jackson; "See what I mean when I said idiotic?" he said before turning on his heel and following April._

_Jackson saw the look on Callie's face so he let out a defeated sigh; "I was not thinking-I know, stop beating the dead horse"_

_Callie shook her head before gently lifting his arm to his chest; "Hold it there for a second" she instructed. She then adjusted the strap on sling before shifting her eyes to Jackson; "She ran after you, you know?"_

_Jackson bowed his head and stared at his lap._

_Callie gently guided Jackson's arm inside the sling; "If Mark wasn't able to grab her in time, she might've been hurt"_

_"I did the right thing Callie-I couldn't let that little girl die"_

_Callie secured the sling before meeting Jackson's eyes; "I know. Give her some time to digest it, she'll come around" she said. She then took a step back and smiled; "Stay here for a couple of hours, you're not allowed to move"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!" Callie called out._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Kepner!"<em>

_April halted in her steps and spun around; "What?"_

_Mark jogged towards the red head and stopped right in front of her; "You okay?"_

_April wiped her cheeks angrily; "I'm fine" she said while averting her eyes._

_"What he did was idiotic because he could've died; I'm on your side with that. However you couldn't dismiss the fact that he saved a little girl's life. He's a doctor, his doctor instincts kicked in at the moment that's why he didn't think of himself-cut him some slack, he didn't mean to scare you" Mark said seriously._

_April wiped her cheeks again before meeting Mark's gaze; "I know that-it's just-" she trailed off._

_Mark let out a small comforting smile; "You don't have to explain anything to me because I know exactly what you felt, plane crash victim, remember?"_

_April let out a deep sigh before nodding._

_"Callie is right, take a walk to calm down or stay in the Attendings' Lounge. Talk to him once you're ready, I'm sure he wants to see you"_

_"Okay"_

_"Good girl"_

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Catherine was washing her hands when the door to the dark scrub room opened; she turned her face sideways and saw Richard. "Do you have another case?"<em>

_Richard stepped inside the room; "I need to tell you something but I promise you that everything is alright."_

_Catherine shook the excess water from her hands before grabbing a towel; "Just spit it out"_

_"There has been an accident downstairs, a bus toppled over right in front of the hospital and it exploded" he paused and shifted on his feet. "Your son has been injured but-"_

_"What happened to my baby boy? Is he alright?" Catherine asked frantically, panic seeping through her voice._

_Richard quickly moved towards Catherine and braced his hands on her shoulder; "Everything is okay - Jackson's shoulder was dislocated when he pulled a little girl out of the bus. He had some bruises and superficial scrapes but he's fine."_

_"My baby boy-"_

_Richard squeezed Catherine's shoulder comfortingly; "Why don't you finish up here and then I'll take you to him, yeah?"_

_"O-okay"_

_Richard let his hands fall to his side; "I'll wait for you in the hallway then"_

_Catherine squared her shoulders and nodded; "Just give me a few minutes"_

_Richard nodded before exiting the room._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson was resting his eyes when he heard the curtains open; "I'm good, no need for meds"<em>

_"Are you really alright?"_

_Jackson's eyes snapped open upon hearing the familiar voice; "A—april" he said before trying his best to sit up._

_April yanked the curtain close and walked towards the foot of the bed; she stared at Jackson's injuries and felt a tightening feeling inside her chest. "I'm sorry"_

_Jackson stared at April confusedly; "Sorry for what?"_

_"For hitting you and shouting at you..."_

_Jackson let out a small smile; "I deserved it"_

_April shook her head; "You didn't-you saved a little girl's life, I was being stupid"_

_Jackson stared at April for a moment; "Come here"_

_April averted her eyes; "I can't"_

_Jackson furrowed his brows; "Why?"_

_"I just can't-I don't want to hurt you further"_

_"I'm really okay April, you won't hurt me" Jackson said._

_April bit her bottom lip as tears pool in her eyes; she took a deep breath before meeting Jackson's eyes again. "I want you Jackson-I love you"_

_Jackson's eyes widen in shock, clearly not expecting this._

_April started pacing; "When that bus exploded and I thought you were gone-" she paused and hugged herself._

_"April I-"_

_April halted her steps and stood by the footboard; "I know you think that I don't want you because I didn't come back to Seattle to be with you but you have to understand that I had no choice. I can't be here because this place keeps reminding me all of the things that I've loved and lost - first Reed and Charles, our baby and then you-"_

_"But you didn't lose me April, I'm here - I've always been here" Jackson interjected._

_"I know that but that's not the point! I-I need to give myself time to cope and this is not the right place to do that-"_

_Jackson was getting upset; "What about me? Did even stop for a second and think about me? You left me April - you packed your fucking bags and fled to another state without even telling me. I tried talking to you for weeks before that but you didn't give me the chance to explain my side. I followed you to Virginia to make things work between us but you denied me that chance - again!" he exploded._

_April braced her hands on the footboard and bowed her head; she closed her eyes to compose herself._

_Jackson narrowed his eyes when April didn't respond; "Did you leave me high and dry because you want to punish me?" he asked with an accusatory tone._

_April looked hurt; "I considered you, that's one of the main reasons why I decided to leave - I wanted to give you back the shot you lost when you married me and please stop telling me that Tulane is not your dream because it is - your priorities may have shifted but stop denying that you somehow regret giving it up because we both know it's the truth. You said I didn't give you the chance to explain, you're right but how can make myself do that when you lied to me during the times I needed you to be honest with me the most?" she paused to clear the lump that formed inside her throat. "No, refusing to come home with you is not some ploy to punish you. I chose to stay because I was not strong enough to face my demons here yet. If I came back with you 6 months ago it would've broken my heart every single day and you would have ended up resenting me because I'm not the same April you fell in love with. I distanced myself because I needed to find the pieces of me that I lost when everything started falling apart. I love you Jackson - I really do but every time I remind myself how much, I can't help but feel the pain too."_

_Jackson leaned back on his pillow with a pained look on his face; he wanted honesty, now it's biting him in the ass. He didn't know the extent of the hurt he caused April and now that she finally confided in him, he doesn't know how to proceed; "What do you want to do?" he asked shakily._

_"I-I don't know..."_

_"Are you leaving again?"_

_April let out a resigned sigh; "I have to..."_

_Jackson felt his heart sink to his stomach; he swallowed the lump in his throat as he braces himself for the next question he's about to ask. "Do-do you want a divorce?"_

_April's eyes widen in shock; "D-divorce? You want a divorce?"_

_Jackson shook his head slowly; "That's the last thing I want but how can we make things work when your 5000 miles away and show no sign of wanting to come back?"_

_April took a step back, a look of hurt and betrayal marring her face; "Is that your solution or Is that your way of giving me an ultimatum? Come home or you'll serve me divorce papers?"_

_"You know that's not what I meant-"_

_"That's exactly what you mean" April said while shaking her head in disbelief, cutting Jackson off._

_"Nobody is signing divorce papers now or in the near future."_

_Both Jackson and April turned towards the voice and saw a stern looking Catherine standing by the curtains._

_"Mom this is a conversation between-"_

_"Shut up Jackson, you've said enough" Catherine snapped. She closed the curtains behind her and placed her hands on her hips, staring at the couple menacingly. "I'm only saying this once so you two better listen to me carefully, nod if you understand."_

_The couple nodded._

_"You didn't hear a single reprimand or scorn from me when you decided to get married and conveniently forgot to inform us - I overlooked that because I saw how happy you were" Catherine paused and glared at her son; "But divorce is a different topic and I'm putting my foot down on this one. Marrying her without informing me has some ramifications and I trust that you know that, right?" she asked._

_"I know that but if she wants a divorce I'll give it to her" Jackson said._

_April threw Catherine a confused look; "What ramifications? What are you two talking about?"_

_Catherine turned towards April; "When you signed your marriage certificate without a pre-nuptial agreement, you became entitled with half of his inheritance. If you two file for a divorce, you walk away with half of it" she explained._

_April's eyes widen in shock; "But I don't want his money!"_

_"I know that baby that's why I'm happy that he married you" Catherine said with a smile._

_April opened her mouth to speak but when she can't form words she snapped it close._

_Catherine moved towards her daughter in law and began rubbing April's back; "There there, don't panic - just take a deep breath"_

_Jackson leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes tightly; "I'm tired - I don't want to talk anymore."_

_"I'm not divorcing you"_

_Jackson's eyes snapped open as he sat straighter; "Huh?"_

_April shook her head; "I won't take half of you inheritance like that - I didn't marry you for your money, I married you because I love you"_

_"Then it's settled" Catherine said somewhat gleefully._

_Jackson badly wanted to tell April that he loves her too but for some reason he couldn't make himself speak._

_April took Jackson's silence as defeat so she turned towards Catherine; "I- I have to go, I still have a patient to tend to"_

_Catherine nodded; "Go on sweetie, I'll catch up with you later"_

_April turned on her heel and left quietly._

_Catherine waited for a couple of minutes before walking towards the side of the bed and pinching her son's side; "How dare you bring up divorce? I thought you wanted to win her back?"_

_"Ouch! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to know what she wants - she didn't even tell me if she's still willing to work things out and besides she's not staying here..."_

_Catherine folded her arms on top of her chest; "After everything you said? I'm surprised she even bothered explaining her side and didn't just slap you senseless."_

_"You were eavesdropping on us?" Jackson seethed._

_"Hard not to when you're both shouting"_

_Jackson scowled._

_"Maybe April is right, maybe you two need time apart to think about what you really want. I'm not saying that her method of leaving is right but her reasons are - that woman loves you baby and I say she's worth the wait."_

_"I know that" Jackson said resignedly. "It's just that every time I try to tell her what I really want to say, it doesn't come out like that way - it's as if I'm always shoving my foot in my mouth, Sloan is right, I'm hopeless"_

_Catherine placed her hand on her son's hand; "You're not, just try to take it slow and mull things over."_

_Jackson puffed out breath; "Yeah, I really need to think it over."_

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

_"Are you really leaving?" Meredith asked._

_April stopped cooing at Bailey and turned her eyes towards Meredith; "Yeah, I have to get back to Virginia" she replied. She then moved towards the bed and gently laid the dozing baby on her friend's arms; "I really have to go, my flight leaves in an hour" she said._

_"What did Sloan say? Will he take the case?" Cristina asked._

_April smiled; "He will, he'll get back to me once he finalizes his treatment plan"_

_Cristina nodded; "Mission accomplished then"_

_"Yep" April replied. She then shoved her hands inside her pockets; "Well, I have to get going now" she said._

_"Have a safe flight April and feel free to come back anytime" Meredith said with a smile._

_"I'll keep that in mind"_

_"Owen is at the pit if you want to catch him" Cristina said._

_April nodded; "Thanks, please tell everyone I said goodbye and I'll miss them?"_

_"Will do" Meredith replied._

_April waved at her friends before walking out of the room._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>Owen was sorting through some charts when April saw him; she jogged towards her mentor and tapped him on the shoulder. "Chief?"<em>

_Owen turned around; "Oh, there you are"_

_"I just stopped by to say goodbye, my flight leaves in an hour" April said._

_"You're leaving so soon?"_

_April bobbed her head; "Yep, work waits for no one" she joked._

_"Thank you again for helping out yesterday, you've been a great help - I kinda miss having you here" Owen said sincerely._

_April smiled widely; "It was not a problem and I kinda miss having you boss me around too"_

_Owen chuckled; "That's new"_

_"April?"_

_April turned around and saw Catherine standing beside the nurses' station; she turned towards Owen and gestured towards her mother in law. "Duty calls"_

_Owen nodded; "Go ahead and have a safe flight."_

_"Thanks Chief" April said before walking towards Catherine._

_"You're leaving already?" Catherine said with a pout._

_April stopped right in front of the old woman and smiled; "I am" she replied. She then leaned forward and pulled her mother in law in a tight hug; "I'm sorry for everything and please take care of Jackson" she whispered._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for dear girl" Catherine replied. She pulled away and cupped April's face; "You take care of yourself, do you hear me? You leave everything to Mama Avery and I'll fix it for you"_

_"Thank you"_

_"My son loves you baby, his head is just stuck inside his ass. Don't give up on him just yet - promise me?"_

_April placed her hand on top of Catherine's; "I promise"_

_Catherine smiled; "That's my girl, now run along, you still have a plane to catch" she said as she pulls her hand away._

_April squeezed Catherine's hand; "I'll see you soon"_

_"Have a safe flight!"_

_"I will" April turned on her heel and began walking towards the exit without looking back._

* * *

><p><em>oOo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You awake?"<em>

_"The question is, did I even sleep" Jackson grumbled._

_Mark plopped down on the bed, leaning back on the footboard; "She's gone, she left an hour ago."_

_Jackson averted his gaze; "I know..."_

_"You're still not gonna do anything about it?"_

_Jackson shook his head; "No, maybe we really need time apart to sort ourselves out."_

_Mark look impressed; "Did you come up with that on your own?"_

_"Nope, it's April's idea."_

_Mark nodded; "Yeah, I think that'll work" he paused and stared at Jackson seriously. "Just make sure that you don't fuck around while you're sorting yourself out."_

_"Noted" Jackson replied._

_**End of flashback **_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present time: <strong>

"You did what? Are you crazy?" Lexie shouted.

Mark grimaced but kept his eyes on the road; "It's not as if I ordered him to fake amnesia Lex, I just gave him the idea."

"You know he values your opinion, I won't be surprised if he starts acting _cray cray _tomorrow!"

Mark guffawed; "_Cray cray?_ Really?"

"If this blows out of proportion I'm blaming you - you and your out of this world idea."

Mark slowly stepped on the break when the light turned red; "The ball has been in Jackson's court for 4 years now, don't you think it's time to get the ball rolling?"

Lexie shook her head in disappointment; "If only he took the time to pull his head out of his ass then those 4 years shouldn't have been wasted. Everybody knows how miserable his life has been ever since she walked out after that storm - he's stupid pride just got in the way."

"We can't do anything about the past but we can definitely do something now"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day: <strong>

April and Meredith just came from Daycare after dropping Bailey and Zola when Callie spotted them; the Orthopedic Surgeon lifted her hand and began beckoning them over.

"I think Callie is calling us" April said.

"Looks like it" Meredith replied.

"Morning Callie, what's up?" April asked.

Callie grinned widely; "I just came from Jackson's room and he's awake - he's looking for you."

"Really?" April asked with a raised brow.

"Yep" Callie confirmed.

"What are you waiting for? Go" Meredith said with an encouraging smile.

April smiled at the other two surgeons; "I'll check on him now" she said.

"Go on" Callie said.

"Thanks" April said before turning on her heels.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was playing with his wedding ring when he heard a faint knock on his door; he tried his best to sit straighter and waited.<p>

The door opened slowly as April's head popped in; when she saw that her husband is fully awake, she stepped in. "Good morning"

Jackson's lips curl into his infamous smile; "I expected you to be here when I woke up, where have you been?"

April blinked a couple of times, clearly confused with Jackson's _pleasant_ reaction; "I'm sorry, I didn't expect for you to be awake this early, especially with the amount of pain killers that they used on you" she said carefully. She then winced; "I think it still has some effect on you - you're way too perky" she added.

Jackson rolled his eyes playfully; "You're still a bucket of laughs Apes"

"_Something is amiss here - he doesn't call me Apes anymore, after the fall out - it's always been April" _April thought. She folded her arms on top of her chest as she slowly made her way towards the side of the bed; "Jackson?"

"Yep?"

April eyes flicked towards the platinum band between his fingers; "What ring are you holding?" she asked apprehensively.

The smile on Jackson's lips faltered as he began twirling the platinum band with his fingers; he stared at it for a couple of minutes before meeting April's eyes.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: Hey lovelies! I know it's been a while since I last updated, I was kinda busy with helping out around the house, no time to write but I'm back-with a very long chapter, yey! \(^-^)/**_

_**This chappy showed you a little glimpse on what happened after April left - it's mostly Jackson's POV. As you can see, there's really nothing going on between Jackson and Mara - the next instalment will hopefully explain why people are thinking that they're fooling around. **_

_**I'm sure you noticed, but I kinda used the "Perfect Storm" scene from my other fic, Gravity-I can't help it, I love that episode because I feel like it's the turning point on Jackson & April's relationship, it's a mixture of desperation and love at its finest (And I couldn't resist- he he he) **_

_**I'm getting off track again, back to this chapter, do you think Jackson went with Mark's plan? Do you think April will consider Owens' offer? How will Mama Avery rectify her daughter in law's living situation? That my lovelies will be revealed in the next chapter! ^-^**_

_**Thank you again for all the reviews, PM's, follows and favourites! I still can't believe I was able to spark such interest with this bunny! I'll try my hardest not disappoint! Till next time! Cheers! ^-^**_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I would also like to take this opportunity to respond to some reviewers: <strong>_

_**Joanerosal: **Thank you so much for reading my other two fics, it warms my heart that you consider it as your favourites :) Chapters 2 & 3 did answer why April left, I hope I was able to explain it clearly, hehehe!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Haspen: <strong>This chapter showed the free passes that I'm talking about, if you were in her shoes - would you still go back? I for one would have to think about it! LOL_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fazio: <strong>Thank you for the awesome review and for giving this bunny a chance ^-^ Nope I'm not offended with what you called rambling, I actually like it - kinda gives me some perspective, sometimes it's kinda hard writing without any feedbacks, I admit it - sometimes I get lost! Hahahaha! ^-^ _

_I already decided that Jackson won't have it easy on this story, not like Gravity, he might've cracked his skull open but that doesn't mean he will be forgiven easily. They already wasted 4 years because of his unyielding hard-headedness, it wouldn't hurt for him to grovel and work hard for April's forgiveness. _

_About the divorce thingy - you actually sparked that idea so I decided to put it in here. But unlike how the epi from GA rolled out - I decided to tweak it a bit and make it look like Mama Avery is using the pre-nup to keep the two from throwing the towel - it also helps that April is clueless about legal stuff so she doesn't know that a post-nup can be drawn and Jackson is too pre-occupied with their situation to think about anything else. _

_I also rectified the "braise" situation, Oh my god that's so embarrassing! Hahahahah! When I look back, it's as if I'm cooking or something! I can't thank you enough for calling me out on that! :) About the storm, we're okay just a little fallen tree here and there but all is good, thank god! I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Wibbi: <strong>Thank you for your concern dear :) we're up and running again! Perks of living in small city! :)_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>As of the other reviewers: <strong>Thank you for all your kind words, you have no idea how happy your little thoughts encouraged me! ^-^/_


	4. My amnesia boy

**Chapter Four: My amnesia boy**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>People say that together we we're both sides of the same coin and we would shine like Venus in a clear night sky. We thought our love could overcome the circumstances but my ambition won't allow for compromise. I could see in the distance all the dreams that were clear to me. Every choice that I had to make left you on your own, somehow our road we started down had split asunder, too late to realize how far apart we've grown. How I wish I, wish I've done a little bit more. Now, shoulda, woulda coulda means I'm out of time. Coz shoulda woulda, coulda can't change your mind. And I wonder, wonder what I'm gonna do. Shoulda, woulda, coulda are the last words of a fool..." Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda by Beverly Knight<strong>_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>How far are you willing to go for someone you love? How many odds are you willing to defy just to get that <em>chance<em> again? Will you be willing to hit rock bottom? Will you jump out of plane without a parachute? Will you pretend to have _amnesia _so that you can start with a _somewhat_ clean slate? Would you risk the tiny hold you have on that special person in hopes to have full grasp again? Desperate times calls for drastic measures but does it make it right?

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present time: <strong>

"Jackson?" April said.

Jackson tore his eyes away from the ring and met April's gaze; "That's what I'm actually going to ask you" he said. He lifted the ring up, a confused look marring his face; "Are we married or something? Because this ring looks like a wedding band to me"

April's breath caught inside her throat as panic enveloped her body; she felt her knees buckle so she grabbed the nearest thing to her, which turns out to be the footboard. "W-what year are we in?"

Jackson furrowed his brows; "2014, why?"

April shifted closer to the bed and sat down; she placed her shaking hands on her lap, a perplexed look crossing her face. "W-what do you remember about us?"

"Us?"

April nodded; "Yeah, about _us"_

"We're best of friends" Jackson replied. His eyes then widen; "I didn't screw up right? I didn't fuck up our friendship?"

"_Oh you did" _April thought. She then shook her head to clear her thoughts; "That's all you remember? Seriously?" she asked.

Jackson nodded; "Yeah" he replied. He then wiggled his finger, emphasizing the ring again; "But I really don't understand why I have this, I'm confused - help me here Apes" he pleaded.

April buried her face into her palms and groaned loudly; "This can't be happening" she mumbled.

"_This is really a bad idea, screw you Mark Sloan!" _Jackson thought as he saw how panicked his wife looked.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to pick Zola up from dance class, I have a scheduled surgery so I can't be there on time" Meredith said.<p>

Derek placed his hands on his wife's shoulder; "Don't worry about it, I won't forget" he said.

Meredith glared; "Make sure you remember, I don't want last time happening again."

Derek leaned forward and pecked Meredith on the lips; "It won't happen and again, I apologize" he said sincerely.

Meredith's gaze softened; "I forgive you"

Derek cracked a smile; "Thank you."

"Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek turned around and saw one of his resident's standing a couple of feet from him; "Yes, Brooks?"

"Dr. Avery sent me here to get you, it's her husband" Heather said.

Derek looked confused for a second but then again he remembered that April is back; "April is looking for me?"

"Yes, Dr. Kepner-Avery - I'm sorry to confuse you"

Meredith's brow furrowed in concern; "I dropped her off at Jackson's room, did something happen?"

Heather shifted on her feet; "Dr. Kepner-Avery thinks that Dr. Avery might have amnesia"

"Amnesia?" Derek asked.

"I thought you said he's okay in the head?" Meredith said.

Derek turned towards his wife; "He is, I checked him yesterday and he answered all my questions correctly."

"He's clearly not okay if April thinks he has amnesia" Meredith replied. She then grabbed her husband by his coat sleeve and began pulling him towards Heather; "Let's go check on him" she said.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Could you please stop pacing Apes? You're making me dizzy not to mention anxious" Jackson said calmly.<p>

April halted her steps and turned towards her husband; "I'm sorry, it's just - this can't be happening right now."

"Why don't you sit down and just explain to me what should not be happening?"

April resumed her pacing; "I - I can't, I need to speak to Derek first."

Jackson pointed towards the window; "There he is"

Derek entered the room with Heather and Meredith in tow; "What's happening here?" he asked.

April spun around; "Thank god you're here!" she breathed out. She then gestured towards Jackson, panic evident on her face; "Something is wrong with him" she said.

Derek walked towards the bed and stared at Jackson; "Does your head hurt?"

Jackson made a face; "No but there's kinda something wrong with my memory"

"Not _kinda, _something is wrong with it!" April exclaimed.

Meredith walked towards April and placed her arm around her shoulders; "Calm down Apes."

April shook her head; "I-I'm sorry, I need to step out" she said before making a bee line towards the door.

Both Jackson and Derek turned towards April; "Follow her" the latter said.

Meredith didn't need much prodding; she spun on her heels and followed the red head out.

Derek met Jackson's eyes; "Why does she think that your memory is faulty?"

Jackson lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers; "Maybe because I don't remember why I have this?" he suggested.

"You don't remember being married to her?"

Jackson's eyes widen dramatically; "So I'm actually married to her?"

Derek furrowed his brows, "Do you know what year we are in?"

"Why do you two keep on asking me that?" Jackson huffed irritably. "It's 2014"

Derek shoved his hands inside his labcoat, a pensive look crossing his face; "Because it seems to me that you remember everything correctly aside from your wife" he said. He then turned his face towards Heather; "Brooks, come over here"

Heather walked towards her mentor; "Yep?"

Jackson shifted his eyes between the two Neuro junkies; "_Let's see if your prot is really doing her homework" _he thought.

"What do you think is happening with Dr. Avery?" Derek asked.

"I don't want to jump into conclusions without further tests but it seems to me that he might be showing signs of Selective Amnesia" Heather replied.

"_She's good" _Jackson thought. "Selective Amnesia? What does that mean?"

Heather shifted on her feet; "It means that you lost memories but just selected few, in this case - your wife."

"Probable causes?" Derek asked.

"He hit his head pretty badly?" Heather answered.

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Everybody knows that Brooks"

"I was grasping straws there, sorry" Heather said awkwardly.

Jackson turned his gaze towards Derek; "Why April though?"

"You may not remember April because of a very painful memory or she might be your strongest memory during the time of your accident- it can be both" Derek explained.

Jackson leaned back on his pillow; "Painful memory? I don't recall having a fall out with her, I mean - she's my best friend for as long as I can remember"

Derek sighed; "I'm really not in the position to tell you things but let me talk to April and explain the situation, I'll send her in after"

"Okay, thanks man" Jackson said.

"Let's go Brooks" Derek said.

Heather threw Jackson an apologetic look before following her mentor.

Jackson waited for the door to close before letting out relieved sigh; "Damn, I must've sold myself short - who would've thought that I can act?" he murmured to himself. He then remembered his conversation with Mara; she knew he didn't lose his memory - he needs to warn her. He leaned to his side and grabbed his phone; he tapped on the screen and sent her a message.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Calm down"<p>

April halted her pacing and turned towards Meredith; "I can't calm down. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why can't he remember me?"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation why he's like that" Meredith said, trying to soothe her friend's fried nerves. "He does remember you, right?"

"He remembers me as his best friend" April said. "How on earth can you forget that you're married and remember everything else? It's insane!"

Meredith spotted her husband; "Derek! We're here"

Derek walked towards his wife and the frazzled red head; "April"

"What's wrong with him Derek? Did he remember anything?" April asked.

"What's wrong with his head?"

Derek fixed his eyes on April; "Nothing is really definite at this time but I'll be running some more tests. However, my prognosis at the moment is Selective Amnesia."

"Oh god" April said as she buried her face in her palms again.

"Selective Amnesia?" Meredith asked.

Derek nodded; "Yes" he replied. "He can definitely remember April but not the last four years, he knows her and he knows that they are best of friends but he can't remember marrying her or anything after that."

April took her hands off her face; "It's not permanent right? Based from what I know about Selective Amnesia, the memory comes back eventually?"

Derek shifted on his feet; "I'm gonna be very upfront with you; in some cases they regain their memory after a week but for others, it never comes back. There were also cases wherein they would only remember snippets; a flash memory which was significant to them. It could be the best days of their lives; happiest, loneliest and so forth. It could also be music, food or places - nothing definite. No studies have really found any medication or treatment to retrieve someone's memory" he paused and threw April an apologetic look. "I hate to put you on the spot April but if you want him to remember what you have four years ago, you need to help him. You're the only one who can jog his memories because you created it with him."

"I need to sit down" April said shakily.

Meredith pointed towards the empty room on their right; "Let's go there"

April followed Meredith's instructions and made her way towards the room quietly.

Meredith turned towards Derek; "You need run the tests as soon as possible"

"I will do it right now" Derek replied before walking away.

Meredith nodded before following April; she entered the room and sat beside her distraught friend.

"I don't know why this is happening to me..."

"Rotten luck?" Meredith suggested.

April laughed dryly; "Very rotten indeed" she agreed.

"I know this is not the right time to broach the subject but you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you would like."

April turned her face towards Meredith, her eyes welling with tears; "Thank you" she said sincerely.

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Selective Amnesia? Really?" Stephanie said with wide eyes.<p>

Heather nodded; "Yeah"

"But is that normal?" Leah asked.

Heather shrugged her shoulders; "It's possible, according to Dr. Shepherd, the memory loss can be temporary or permanent as of the moment nothing is definite yet, we will still be running some tests to see if that's the only area of his memory that's affected."

"Of all the things to forget, he forgets his wife - how convenient" Stephanie said.

Leah plopped down beside her friend; "I wonder if he remembers Dr. Keaton..."

"That would be a riot" Shane piped in. "Remembering the other woman and forgetting the wife, scandalous."

"Edwards! Murphy! Brooks! Ross!"

The four residents all turned around and saw Mark standing behind the nurses' station.

Mark braced his hands on his hips, a menacing look marring his features; "Are you here to learn or are you here to just gossip?"

Stephanie and Leah both shot up from their seat; "We're going" the latter said before pulling Stephanie away.

Shane gathered his charts; "I think Dr. Karev needs me" he said before scurrying.

Heather was about to make her own excuse but wasn't able to do so when she saw Mark beckoning her forward. "Y-yes, Dr. Sloan?"

"Is it true?"

Heather swallowed thickly; "What's true Sir?"

"What you said about Dr. Avery, does he have Selective Amnesia?" Mark asked.

"Yes Sir" Heather said. "Dr. Shepherd and I checked on him this morning and there seems to be a lapse in his memory. We will be running some tests later to check the extent of his memory loss."

Mark quirked a brow; "About what I heard, what does Ross mean when he said that he can remember the _other woman _but can't remember the wife?"

Heather looked uncomfortable; "Err-"

"Just spit it out" Mark snapped.

"It's just that Dr. Avery can't seem to remember that he's married to the other Dr. Avery"

"You mean to say that he can't remember being married to April Avery nee Kepner?"

"Yes"

"Okay, thank you" Mark said. "Go back to work"

Heather didn't need to be told twice, she left in a hurry.

Mark waited for Heather's back to disappear from his sight before he let a smirk tug on his lips; "So he followed my suggestion after all" he mused. "Time to pay amnesia boy a visit"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Mara knocked on Jackson's door before opening it; she peered inside and saw him watching T.V. "Hey"<p>

Jackson turned towards the door and saw Mara standing by the door; "Why are you just standing there? Come in and close the door."

Mara entered the room and closed the door behind; "I came here as soon as I read your text, what's up?" she asked.

Jackson pointed towards the chair closest to the bed; "I need to ask you a favour"

Mara threw Jackson an intrigued look before sitting; "Sounds ominous" she joked.

Jackson flinched; "Not really"

Mara crossed her legs and stared at Jackson expectantly.

Jackson placed his hands on his lap; "I - err -"

"Out with it, I don't have all day you know"

Jackson cleared his throat; "I kinda fibbed having amnesia" he blurted out.

Mara's eyes widen in shock; "YOU WHAT?"

Jackson scratched the back of his head; "I pretended to have amnesia" he repeated.

"For what?"

Jackson's cheeks flush; "It was actually Mark's idea - to keep April here longer..."

Mara folded her arms on top of her chest; "You're lying to keep her here, is that it?"

"That's the idea" Jackson replied. "But I won't do it for long, one month max"

Mara quirked a brow; "If you're pretending to have amnesia, how can you explain knowing some of us?" she asked.

"Are you familiar with Selective Amnesia?"

"You're pretending not to remember your wife specifically?"

"I remember her, I just don't remember marrying her" Jackson said.

Mara wrinkled her nose in disgust; "That's a low blow"

"I'm grasping straws here" Jackson explained. He then began fiddling with his wedding ring; "I know April, she'll leave once she finds out that I'm okay...I don't want her to leave..."

Mara uncrossed her legs and leaned forward; she braced her elbows on top of her knees and clasped her hands under her chin. "Just tell her the truth, do what you were planning to do before you had the accident."

"I'm still gonna do what I'm supposed to do, I just need to buy more time"

"It just doesn't feel right" Mara said. "Lies brought you to this predicament, lies won't fix it."

Jackson was getting upset; "Don't you think I know that?"

Mara studied Jackson's face; "You want me to keep quiet?"

"Please?" Jackson asked desperately.

Mara pursed her lips before standing up; "Fine, I won't say a bloody word but don't tell me I didn't warn you" she said.

"Thank you" Jackson said with a small smile.

Mara shoved her hands inside her labcoat pockets; "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it"

"I'll go now, I don't want your Mother seeing me here again, I don't fancy being thrown out" Mara said as she walks towards the door.

"I'm sorry about that" Jackson said sincerely.

"Its fine" Mara replied. She opened the door but paused by the doorframe; "Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Think hard about this, please?" Mara said seriously. "It's just that you're my friend and I don't want you making the same mistake again..."

"I already thought about this and I promise, I won't prolong this charade more than I need to - trust me."

Mara nodded; "Okay" she said before stepping out.

Jackson leaned back on his pillows; "I can do this, not more than 1 month" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital: One year after April's departure<strong>

"You mean to say that we're hiring a new Attending Urologist?" Cristina clarified.

"Yes" Owen replied. "Today is Dr. Fitzgerald's last day"

"Did you start interviewing applicants already?" Meredith asked.

Owen leaned back on his chair; "The Foundation already sent their candidate and she will be arriving here today"

Jackson frowned; "What do you mean the Foundation sent their candidate?"

"It meant exactly that" Richard said. "I spoke with your Mother yesterday and she told me that the Foundation will be sending one of her former students."

"One of her students?" Mark clarified.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she already came here to visit a few years ago" Richard explained. He then turned his eyes towards Jackson; "Do you remember Dr. Mara Keaton?" he asked.

Mark's eyes widen; "The British delight?"

Lexie pinched Mark's arm; "Stop being crude!"

"Ouch!" Mark yipped. "No need to be violent woman"

Cristina turned her face towards Jackson; "The woman you took to Mama Avery's gala?" she asked with a quirked brow.

Jackson felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach but kept his face passive; "Yeah" he replied.

Mark snorted but kept his mouth shut.

Jackson threw Mark a sharp look before moving his eyes to Owen; "You said she will be arriving today?"

Owen took a peek at his watch; "She'll be here in two hours"

Jackson nodded but didn't say anything about the matter further.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Mara Keaton entered Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital for the second time in her life; when she left all those years ago, she never thought she'd come back nor did she even envision working here. She surveyed her surroundings and saw a familiar face standing by the receptionist desk; she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder before sauntering towards the figure. Once she's a couple of feet away, she cleared her throat loudly, announcing her presence.<p>

Jackson tore his eyes away from his tab and turned towards the sound; "Dr. Keaton" he said politely.

Mara smiled shyly; "Dr. Avery, it's nice seeing you again"

Jackson stood straighter and made his way towards her; "Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West" he said formally.

Mara couldn't help but raised her brow with his aloofness; "No need to be super formal, you know"

Jackson cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the familiarity; "Okay, how was your flight?"

"Better than expected" Mara replied. "Where is Dr. Hunt? I actually thought he'd be the one to welcome me"

"Dr. Hunt got pulled into an emergency surgery so he was replaced by me"

"I see" Mara replied. She then took a deep breath before shifting closer so no one could hear them; "Let's get the cat out of the bag now, shall we? I know something happened between the two of us last time I was here but I don't have any intention of having a repeat performance. I'm here for work and I'd appreciate it big time if everything between us stays friendly. You're the only one I'm familiar with in this bloody hospital so I would really like it if we can be friends."

Jackson stared at Mara for a couple of seconds before letting out the breath he seems to be holding; "You don't have any idea how relieved I am to hear that."

Mara chuckled; "I take it that you want the same thing?"

"I do" Jackson said with a small smile.

Mara smiled back; "Good, now can you bloody shake off the third degree and start treating me like a friend and not a blast from the past that you're just dying to get rid off?"

For the first time in months, Jackson let out a full belly laugh.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by and so is Jackson and Mara's new found friendship; it turns out that they have a lot in common so it was easy to get along with each other. A lot of people in the hospital are not buying that it's just friendship between them, most often than not, they were construed as lovers. Jackson on his part thinks that they don't owe anyone any explanations so he neither confirmed nor denied the allegations. Mara on the other hand, tried explaining that everything is just strictly platonic but she soon grew tired. Their mutual silence about the issue only added fuel to the fire, making them the center of gossip among their peers. Neither of them really cared though, because they know the real score and for them, that is all that matters.<p>

It was a slow Monday and Jackson is standing at the lobby waiting for Mara; he was leaning idly on the receptionist desk when he noticed a tall guy watching him intently. He has no intention of acknowledging the stranger but he was stripped off of the choice when the man approached him.

The stranger held out his hand; "Dr. Liam Noble"

Jackson shook Liam's hand firmly; "Dr. Jackson Avery" he introduced himself. "How can I help you?"

Liam let his hand fall to his side; "It's nice to meet you, I'm actually looking for my girlfriend - Dr. Mara Keaton"

"_I didn't know she has a boyfriend" _Jackson thought. He was about to tell Liam about meeting Mara for lunch but he wasn't able to do so when he spotted her exiting the lifts; "There she is" he said.

Liam turned around and followed Jackson's gaze.

Mara's brows furrowed when she recognized the man standing beside Jackson, she stopped a couple of feet away from them, obviously keeping her distance; "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

Liam smiled; "Is that the proper way to greet your boyfriend after not seeing him in months?"

Mara scowled; "Stop implying that were in a relationship because we're not, I'll bloody castrate you and shove your balls in your cheating arse if you say that again" she warned.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock; he stared at Liam before moving his eyes back to Mara.

Liam's smile didn't falter; he took a step towards Mara and held out his hand. "Let bygones be bygones love, come give me a proper greeting."

Mara scoffed in disbelief; "Bygones be bygones? Are you bloody mental? And keep your philandering hand to yourself, I don't even want to know where that came from."

Liam let his hand fall to his side, a pained look crossing his features; "I apologized for that already, I thought you forgave me..."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything" Mara said stiffly.

Liam took a step towards Mara; "Don't be like that"

Mara took a step back; "Please leave" she said. She then turned her gaze towards Jackson; "Let's go"

Jackson pulled away from his perch and made his way towards Mara.

Liam switched his eyes between the two, his face turning dark; "So it's true, you really moved here so you can fuck your way to the top" he paused to scoff. "What better way to do that than to pursue Harper Avery's grandson, you really are a piece of work."

Jackson's brow furrowed; "You stop right there buddy" he warned.

Mara threw Liam a murderous look; "I'm where I am at right now because of hard work not because I fucked my way up - I'm not like you" she spat.

"What do you mean by that?" Liam hissed.

"Oh come on Liam, don't play daft with me! Everybody knows you fucked your way up, you wouldn't have been named Department Head if you hadn't slept with Carlton!"

Liam's face turned an angry shade of red; "Why you-" he snapped as he charged towards Mara.

Jackson grabbed Mara out of the way and placed her behind him; "I would have to ask you to leave Dr. Noble" he said firmly.

Liam's hands curled into a tight fist; "Who the fuck do you think you are to ask me to leave? You're just an Avery, you don't own this fucking place"

Mara pushed Jackson aside and began lunging towards Liam. "He can throw you out of this place because he bloody owns it you daft prick!"

Jackson caught Mara just in time; "Calm down, you're making a scene" he said through gritted teeth. He then turned his eyes to Liam; "Get the hell out of here or I'll have security kick your ass to the curb" he hissed.

"And that just explains everything!" Liam sneered. "He's not just an _Avery, _he owns a freaking hospital - I should have known! You really are a gold digging slut."

Jackson felt his anger flare; he deposited Mara on his side before throwing a right hook at Liam's face.

Liam landed on his ass; "Mother fucker" he groaned as he covers his left eye.

"Fucking bastard" Jackson cursed as he shook his hand to get rid of the pain.

Mara slapped Jackson's shoulder; "Why did you to that? You have a surgery in an hour, Sloan will kill me!" she said in panic.

"I just defended your honour and all I get is a slap on the shoulder? Gee, you're welcome Mara" Jackson said sarcastically.

Mara rolled her eyes; "Thank you for defending my honour" she said sincerely. "But won't you get in trouble for punching him?"

"I don't give a flying fuck, that bastard had it coming" Jackson said. He then moved towards the receptionist desk; "Call security and have them throw that piece of shit out of my hospital, he's banned from entering this place, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Dr. Avery"

"Thank you" Jackson said. He then turned towards Liam and saw him standing; "I don't ever want to see your face here again and if I hear you spouting crap about Mara I won't think twice about breaking every single bone in your body" he sneered.

"You won't get away with this Avery, I'll press charges"

"Go on ahead, press charges, I don't give a damn" Jackson said. He then took a step forward and stared at the other man menacingly; "But if you do, you're gonna have to kiss your career goodbye because I'm gonna make sure that no hospital in this country will ever hire you - I'm an _Avery _after all, connections does wonders."

Liam threw Jackson a disgusted look as he straightened his suit; he flipped them a finger before storming towards the exit.

Mara blinked a couple of times; "Can you really do that?"

"Nah, I'm just trash talking him"

Mara stared at Jackson for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles.

Jackson lifted his hand and started flexing it; "I don't think anything is broken" he said with a grimace.

Mara stepped closer and gently took his hand; she examined it thoroughly before meeting Jackson's eye. "I don't think it's broken but we better ice it before it swells"

Jackson pulled his hand away; "Your ex boyfriend has a thick face - _literally_" he mused.

Mara wrinkled her nose in disgust; "I don't even know what I saw in him, I can't believe I had sex with that wanker"

Jackson scrunched his face; "TMI"

Mara waved her hand dismissively; "Sorry" she said. She then gestured towards the corridor leading to the pit; "Let me clean that first before we leave, we don't want people thinking that you went into a punching spree" she said as she began walking.

"It kinda felt good hitting someone" Jackson admitted.

Mara threw Jackson a side glance; "Don't make it a habit."

Jackson rolled his eyes as he fell into step with Mara; "I'm not saying I will" he said. "By the way, why didn't you tell me anything about having a cheating pig of a boyfriend?"

"Same reason why you didn't tell me about your estranged wife"

Jackson winced; "I don't talk about _her_ because it just hurts more when I do..." he said quietly.

"I understand - I was in the same position months ago" Mara said. "Talking about it helps though,"

Jackson pushed the door open; "I know it helps but I can't even say her name without feeling a sharp pain in my chest - talking about it in details will surely send me to cardiac shock and I don't want to die yet."

"You would have to talk about it eventually" Mara said. "Saying her name is the first step to recovery but if you can't say it yet then we can start calling her she-who-must-not-be-named as practice"

"You did not just compare my wife to Voldemort" Jackson said, amusement evident in his tone.

Mara chuckled; "I'm not comparing her to the Dark Lord, you don't want to hear her name so we'll use that as a code."

"_She-who-must-be-named" _Jackson repeated slowly. "That can work but only for now and nobody can know it, understand?"

"Aye" Mara replied.

Jackson shook his head; "Here we go again with your out of this world lingo."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it true? Did Jackson really hit that guy?" Cristina asked as she places her tray on top of the table.<p>

"He did" Meredith replied.

"I heard it was Keaton's boyfriend" Lexie piped in.

Cristina sat down; "Why would he hit Keaton's boyfriend? I thought they were just friends?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders; "That's what we've been trying to figure out for the past 15 minutes"

"What does your boyfriend think?" Cristina asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Mark was furious, he was supposed to do the surgery with him today but since Jackson's hand is kinda busted he had to do it alone" Lexie explained.

"I didn't know that, is it broken?" Meredith asked.

"Nah, just swollen" Lexie replied.

Cristina swallowed her food before speaking; "I was actually close to believing that he and Keaton are just friends but based from what happened, I'm not buying it anymore. Remember the last time he went fist happy and broke my brand new coffee table?"

"Ooohh, I remember that! He almost broke Alex's nose because he tried to make out with April" Lexie said.

"Let's not forget about the Boards" Meredith said.

"See? Avery is not the type of guy who goes all _Rocky _if he doesn't have any emotional attachment" Cristina explained. "He beat the shit out of Alex because he defended April, he would've punched that asshole from Case Western Reserve if April didn't start beating that piece of shit herself."

Meredith leaned back on her seat and stared at her best friend seriously; "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Lexie threw her sister a confused look; "You know what she's thinking?"

"Yeah" Cristina replied.

"What is she thinking?" Lexie asked.

Meredith turned towards Lexie; "She's telling April"

"Oh"

"She has the right to know" Cristina said defensively.

"I know that" Meredith said. "Just try to be less _you _when you tell her"

Cristina just raised her brow as a response.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present time: <strong>

Catherine was walking along the hallway when she noticed April sitting inside a vacant room; she walked towards it and peered inside. "April?"

April turned towards the voice; "Catherine..." she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked as she steps into the room.

"Just thinking" April replied. "Something happened..."

"What? Is it Jackson?"

April shifted on her perch and gathered her hands on her lap; "It has something to do with him but don't worry, he's alright-" she paused. "Kinda..."

Catherine furrowed her brows; "What do you mean?"

"He has selective amnesia and he forgot me"

"He forgot you?"

April felt her eyes sting with tears; "Well not fully, he still remembers me but as his best friend and not his wife..."

"Oh good lord" Catherine gasped.

April wiped her eyes; "Derek will still be running more tests to check the extent of it but it seems like it's just his memory of me that's lost"

Catherine walked towards the red head and sat beside her; she pulled her hands and gathered it on her lap. "My son loves you too much to forget you sweetheart, he'll get those memories back..."

"I don't know why this is all happening now..."

"Everything happens for a reason, we might not know the purpose of it now but in due time we will..."

April leaned her head on Catherine's shoulder; "I hope you're right..."

"I'm always right" Catherine said confidently.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Pinocchio"<p>

Jackson's eyes snapped open; he turned towards the door and saw his mentor leaning by the door frame. "What?"

Mark crossed his arms on top of his chest, a sly smirk playing on his lips; "I called you Pinocchio" he repeated.

Jackson scowled; "Stop calling me that" he hissed. "Someone might hear you"

Mark chortled happily; he pulled away from his perch and made his way towards his prot. He plopped down on the bed; "I heard..." he trailed off.

"So?"

Mark leaned back on the footboard; "How was it? Give me details."

Jackson sighed; "It worked but April looked like she's in physical pain, she literally run out of the room."

Mark nodded; "That should be expected"

"Am I doing the right thing? I mean, I'm lying to her _again _for goodness sake!" Jackson whispered anxiously.

"Do you want her to stay longer?"

"Yes"

Mark scooted closer; "I'm not saying that lying is right but as of the moment that's your only option. We both know that once Derek clears your head she'll be on the first flight out of here" he explained. "And besides, the ball is already rolling and it's too late to make it stop now - just focus on your game and do your best to be the man she deserves."

Jackson cracked a smile; "When did you become so smart?" he teased.

Mark huffed; "What are you talking about? I've always been smart."

Jackson snorted; "If you say so."

"Whatever, Pinocchio!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine stood up from her perch and offered her hand to April; "Come on"<p>

April grasped Catherine's hand; "Where are we going?" she asked as she hopped off the bed.

"To see your amnesia boy" Catherine replied.

April hesitated; "I don't think-"

"No, you're not hiding in here, he might not remember being married to you but he can certainly remember you as his best friend." Catherine interjected. She then squeezed April's hand and stared into her eyes seriously; "I know this is really hard for you, given your history but sweetheart, put your place in his shoes - even for just today. Would you want your best friend avoiding you after you just found out that you have amnesia and manage to forget a large portion of your life?" she asked.

April pursed her lips; "Well that makes me feel like the world's biggest jerk"

Catherine offered a small smile; "We both know that's not true, amnesia boy owns that title" she finished with a conspiring wink.

A chuckle escaped April's lips even before she was able to stifle it.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Owen?"<p>

Owen halted his steps when he saw his wife standing by the coffee cart; a smile curled up his lips as he made his way towards her. "Hey"

Cristina handed the barista bills before grabbing her cup; "What are you doing here? You're not due till tomorrow morning"

Owen swept Cristina into a hug, minding the hot beverage in her hand; "The conference finished early so I had the chance to catch an early flight out" he explained. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Cristina replied as she pulls away from the hug. "Did you come here straight from the airport?"

"Nope, I went home first to take a shower and to drop my things off" Owen replied.

Cristina cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing into slits; "You're here to make sure that April hasn't left"

Owen scratched the back of his head; "Am I that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

"Subtlety isn't really your strong point honey" Cristina said while patting Owens' shoulder. "You're in luck, she's still here and it looks like she won't be going anywhere soon"

"Why do you think that?"

"Avery seemed to knock his head hard during the accident - he has amnesia."

Owens' eyes widen in shock; "Amnesia?"

Cristina waved her hand dismissively; "It's not the whole _she bang_ so don't get your feathers ruffled."

"What do you mean not the whole _she bang_?" Owen asked with furrowed brows, clearly confused with his wife's statement.

Cristina took another sip of her drink; "Derek told Mer and then she told me that Pretty boy suffered from Selective Amnesia, apparently he remembers everything aside from his wife."

"He doesn't remember April?" Owen asked. "At all?"

Cristina looked somewhat ecstatic; "Oh, that's where the shit started hitting the fence - he remembers Kepner alright but not marrying her - he sees her as his best friend from four years ago and not as his alienated wife."

Owen rested his hands on his hips; "Now that's just shitty"

"Drama here we come!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Cristina..."

"Oh stuff it! You know for a fact that what I'm saying is true" Cristina quipped.

Owen just shook his head.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting for goodness sake!" Catherine chastised.<p>

April wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before folding her arms on her chest; "I'm sorry - I can't help it if I'm jittery!"

Catherine fought the urge to roll her eyes; "It's gonna be fine April" she said. "Can I open the door now?"

April took a deep calming breath before nodding; "Go on"

Catherine shook her head in amusement; she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She stepped inside the room and saw her son watching T.V; "Hey baby" she greeted.

"Hey Mom" Jackson replied, not taking his eyes off of the television.

April closed the door behind her and cleared her throat loudly; "H-hey"

Jackson's head automatically snapped to the side upon hearing the familiar voice; "Hey Apes" he said with a smile.

Catherine moved towards the bed and sat down; she captured Jackson's hand and gathered it on her lap, just like what she did for April a couple of minutes ago. "Is it true baby? You've forgotten your wife?"

April cringed but kept her mouth shut.

Jackson's face fell; "It's true" he replied despondently. He then moved his gaze towards April and threw her an apologetic look; "I'm really sorry April - I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"I-I know and I'm sorry for running off earlier - I just panicked" April admitted sheepishly.

"It's understandable, don't worry about it" Jackson said.

Catherine gently turned her son's face towards hers, meeting his eyes directly; "Are you sure you don't remember anything baby?"

Jackson can almost hear his heart beating, his skin started to prickle with fear; his mother can always tell when he's lying and right now she's using her_ Mama Eyes _on him - he's screwed. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and soldiered on; "I really don't" he lied.

Catherine let her hand drop; "_Faking amnesia, damn he's good" _she thought. "Okay"

"_Damn it to hell, she knows! She fucking knows!" _Jackson thought. He averted his gaze and grabbed the remote control; he pointed it towards the T.V and switched it off. "I think I'll have a shut eye, my head hurts"

April's brows furrowed in concern; "Do you want me to page Derek?"

Jackson opened his mouth to respond but his mother cut him off; "Oh he's just fine sweetheart, don't worry about him" Catherine said with a smile.

"Okay" April replied. She was about to ask further but wasn't able to do so when the door burst open; she turned towards it and saw Shane.

Shane threw the room occupant's an apologetic look; "I'm sorry to disturb you but Dr. Hunt sent me here to get Dr. Kepner"

Catherine raised her brow; "Its Dr. Avery dear, address your superiors correctly."

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Shane said.

April cleared her throat; "It's okay, where is he?"

"He's waiting for you in his office" Shane replied.

"Tell him I'll be there" April replied.

Shane didn't linger long; he bowed his head as acknowledgement before scampering away.

April shoved her hands inside her pockets; "Well, I better go check what the Chief needs"

Catherine nodded; "Go on ahead"

Jackson looked at April hopefully; "See me later? Please?"

"I will" April replied with a small smile before leaving the room quietly.

Catherine waited for a couple of minutes before turning towards her son; her brow raised, her lips curling into a mischievous smile. "Getting desperate are we? Faking amnesia? Brilliant!"

Jackson covered his face with his hands and groaned.

Catherine chuckled; "Don't be such a Drama Queen, I promise not spill the beans to your wife"

Jackson pulled his hand away, a surprised look marring his face; "Y-you're not going to bust my ass and tell April?"

Catherine lifted her hand and began studying her nails; "Why would I do that? I want you two to get back together as much as you do - if faking amnesia gets the job done then I'm all for it"

"Really?"

Catherine let her hand drop and fixed her eyes on her son; "I only have one condition"

Jackson gulped; "What is it?"

"Make sure you do things right this time, don't screw up and don't hurt her anymore. Do your hardest to win that woman back, grovel if you must - to hell with your pride, we both know how well it kept you warm at night for the past 4 years" Catherine said seriously.

Jackson smiled; "Yes ma'am"

Catherine leaned forward and pinched Jackson's cheek; "I'm so proud of you! My baby has finally found his balls! I thought you lost it permanently!"

"MOM!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Owen was riffling through some documents when he heard a faint knock on his door; "Come in"<p>

April stepped into the room; "Chief" she greeted with a large smile.

"It's been years" Owen replied with a smile.

April walked towards the desk and sat on the chair right in front of it; "It is and it feels good to be back" she admitted.

Owen stacked the papers and placed it in his in-tray; "It's good to have you back" he countered.

April crossed her legs; "So, how can I help you?"

Owen chuckled; "I can see that something hasn't changed, huh?"

April felt her cheeks flush; "Yeah..."

"Now, let's not beat around the bush any longer because I know you have other things to do" Owen said.

April nodded; "The floor is yours Chief"

Owen opened his drawer to grab a brown envelop; he placed it right in front of April and leaned back on his chair. "I'm stepping down as Trauma Head and I want you take my position - that envelope right in front of you contains the offer, why don't you open it."

April stared at Owen in shock, when Shane told her that Owen wanted to talk to her - this is the last thing she expected. With shaking hands, she pulled the envelope towards her and pried it open; she pulled the documents inside and began perusing its contents - her eyes growing wider and wider with each paragraph.

Owen bit the inside of his cheek as he watches April; he knew that what he's asking her is not easy but it's something that he needed to do. She's been gone far too long and he knew that it's finally time to come back _home_; she deserves the spot and if there's one person he'd be happy to pass it on to, it would be her.

April tore her eyes away from the paper and met her mentor's gaze; "I-I don't know what to say - this is too much..."

Owen braced his elbows on the arm rest and clasped his hands under his chin; "I'm not expecting you to give me an answer now because I know there are a lot of factors to consider" he said.

April blinked a couple of times, still overwhelmed with what she was offered; "Yeah, I need to think about this..."

Owen smiled to re-assure April; "That's all I ask"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April left Owens' room still in a daze; she aimlessly made her way towards the elevator and punched the button subconsciously. She tucked herself in the corner and lowered her eyes to the envelope that she's holding; she tightened her hold on it and closed her eyes. Not a week ago, her life was exactly where she wanted it to be; comfortable and safe but with just a single phone call, all of that seems to vanish in thin air. She heard the elevator chime open so she opened her eyes; she pulled away from her perch and stepped out. She slowly walked towards the helipad and stood at the center; she lifted her face towards the clear afternoon sky and took a deep breath. She has a lot of decision to make and thinking about it makes her head hurt; she needed a breather and this rooftop seems to be the best spot to do that.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Owen was walking along the hallways when he heard his name being called; he halted his steps and turned around. "Dr. Avery"<p>

Catherine stopped right in front of Owen; "You gave me quite an exercise there, you walk so fast" she said with a smile.

Owen smiled shyly; "Err - yeah, trauma habit - sorry"

Catherine chuckled; "It's okay, are you in a hurry? Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, let's go to my office?"

"Lead the way"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"This might be a medical emergency or I'll be forced to strangle you"<p>

"She knows!"

Mark folded his arms on top of his chest, his brows furrowing; "Who knows?"

"My mom! That crazy woman knows I'm faking it!" Jackson said, panic evident in his voice.

"How the hell did she know?" Mark asked, aghast.

"She always knows when I'm lying to her, it's her _Mama Eyes_!"

Mark snorted; "_Mama Eyes_?"

"YES!" Jackson snapped. "Don't tell me your Mom can't read you?"

Mark wrinkled his nose; "My mom doesn't give a fuck about me - lying or not, so I don't know Mother's can do that"

Jackson's face softened; "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop right there" Mark interjected. "This is not about my crappy parents, it's about you. So tell me, what did she say? Will she bust your ass and tell Mrs. Avery that you're lying through your teeth?"

"Shhhhhhh! Jesus! Not so loud!" Jackson chastised. "Anyway, no - she's actually quite supportive about it"

Mark let out a bark of laughter; "I _really really _like your mother, she's awesome"

"She has her moments" Jackson replied.

Mark shoved his hands inside his labcoat pocket; "So, is that it?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah"

"Well, if your done panicking like a girl having her first period then I have to leave - I actually work here, you know."

"Fine. Go. Thanks!"

"Anytime" Mark said before stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Basically, you're appointing April as Jackson's replacement for the mean time?" Owen clarified.<p>

"Yes" Catherine replied. "I was supposed to step in for him but unfortunately I have some prior commitments in Boston that I cannot cancel. April is _still _my son's legal wife so in his or my absence she is automatically appointed."

Owen nodded; "I understand. Have you talked to her about this already?"

"Not yet but don't worry about it, I'll take care of that" Catherine replied.

"Okay" Owen replied. He then cleared his throat and met Catherine's eyes; "As you know I'm stepping down as Trauma Head because I wanted to focus more on being Chief - I just offered her my position and I'm hoping that she'll accept it."

Catherine's lips curled into a smile; "My my, looks like I'm not the only one who wants her back"

Owen leaned back on his chair and smiled; "Let's just say that I think it's time for her to come home."

"Ditto"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>True to her words, April made her way back to Jackson's room; she knocked on the door before peeking inside. "Hi"<p>

"Hi" Jackson replied. He then scooted back and sat straighter; "I thought you'd never come back" he said awkwardly.

April stepped into the room and closed the door behind her; "I said I would" she replied. She then made her way towards the bed and sat near the footboard; "Are you feeling a tad better? Does your head still hurt?" she asked.

Jackson shook his head; "No, I'm fine - the shut eye helped."

"Good" April replied. She then placed her hands on her lap, fumbling with her fingers nervously; "Still can't remember anything?"

"I'm trying but it's like I'm hitting a brick wall every time I force myself to remember" Jackson lied.

"Don't rush it - it will come to you" April said with a small smile.

"_Time to address the proverbial elephant in the room" _Jackson thought. He cleared his throat and placed his hands on his lap; "I - I know I said I can't remember anything about you but I don't feel that way..."

April's breath hitch inside his throat; "W—what do you mean?"

"_Time for the kill" _Jackson thought. "I don't know, I can't explain it. All I know is that every time I look at you, my heart goes haywire and whenever you leave the room it's like I can't breathe..."

April felt her heart skip a beat at his admission; "R-really?"

"Yes" Jackson replied. "This may sound weird but can I touch your hand?"

April swallowed thickly; "Why?"

"I just want to test something" Jackson replied. He then held out his right hand; "Please?"

April stared at his hand before meeting Jackson's eyes; she wanted to say no but when she saw the look on his eyes, she knew she couldn't refuse him. She took a deep breath and shifted closer; she lifted her hand and slowly placed it in his.

Jackson's heart started jack-hammering inside his chest; he gently squeezed April's hand before lacing their fingers together.

April wanted to pull her hand away but for some reason, she can't make herself do it.

Jackson tugged on April's hand and splayed it on his chest; "Can you feel that?"

April's eyes widen in concern; "W-why is your heart beating so fast? Are you feeling ill?"

Jackson kept April's hand in place, a small smile curling on his lips; "This is exactly how I feel every time you're near, my heart is beating so fast that I had to catch my breath" he said. His face then turned serious; "I may not remember what we had four years ago Apes but my heart clearly does"

"Jackson..." April breathed out, tears forming in her eyes.

"I may or may not fucked things up between us because I don't remember but if I did I'm sorry" Jackson said earnestly. "I haven't felt this way about anyone else and I want to hold on to it..."

April tried to pull her hand away but Jackson's hold is firm; "You're just saying that now because you don't remember anything" she said. "And what about Mara?"

Jackson furrowed his brows; "What about Mara?" he asked.

April yanked her hand away forcefully; "Did you forget about her too?"

"No - I remember her clearly. Why are you bringing her up?" Jackson asked, his face showing that he's becoming upset.

April stared at her husband incredulously; "Because she's your girlfriend for goodness sake! You can't just - just say things like that when you're with her."

"What are you talking about? Mara and I are not together - we've never been more than friends"

April look dumbfounded; "Y—you were never a couple?"

"No! Who told you that?" Jackson demanded.

"_Damn it Cristina!" _April thought. "I-I just thought that..."

"I vividly remember everything about Mara Keaton and she's never been more than a friend to me" Jackson said firmly.

April just stared at Jackson, clearly lost for words.

Jackson leaned forward and tried his hardest to grab April's hand; once he has it, he pulled it toward his lips and planted a kiss on her knuckles. "I may not remember everything about us but I want to - help me remember Apes, help me remember how much I love you because in my heart I already know I do."

April stared into his eyes and saw the truth in his words but she can't help but question if it's enough. She always thought that their love didn't survive the wreckage but here he is - professing his love for her and its making her head spin. Four years has already passed by and things have been irrevocably changed; they both learned to grow together but were forced to grow apart - would things still work for them? Can he trust his words again and hope that the odds are in their favour? Is she willing to take that leap again?

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: A birthday update only for you lovelies! ^-^**_

_**This chappy is a little bit shorter than what I normally write - maybe because I wanted to give you something on my special day or I want to move on to the next chapter or it could be both. LOL**_

_**Anyway, this chapter explained the REAL SCORE between Jackson and Mara - how they become friends.**_

_**The next installment is where the fun starts and I'm kinda excited to write it ^-^ What will April say about Jackson's confession? Will she accept Owens' offer? How would she react with Catherine's proposition? What will be her leaving arrangement? And lastly, can Jackson live up to his new name "Amnesia Boy"? Stay tuned to find out! Till next chapter! Cheers! ^-^**_

_**PS: Thank you for your awesome reviews, favourites and follows! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 3**_


	5. Finding Dorry

**Chapter Five: Finding Dorry**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone. You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain..." You are by Sarah Bareilles<strong>_

* * *

><p>As a Trauma Surgeon, you are expected to make a decision with a snap of a finger. Second guessing will prolong your patient's agony and dilly dallying can definitely cause a life. So when April decided Trauma was her specialty, she created her own mantra and that is, always make a decision and trust it to be the right one<em>. <em>But the million dollar question is; "_Is her mantra applicable with her current situation?_"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"April?"<p>

April cleared her throat; "I-I need time" she admitted. She squeezed Jackson's hand before pulling her hand away, placing it on her lap; "I want to help you too but there are a lot of things to consider and I need time to think about it..."

"_This is a good sign - she's not saying "no" upfront" _Jackson thought. He then let out a small smile; "I understand - I know what I'm asking you to do is not easy but I want you to know that I'm happy because you're not closing your door" he said sincerely.

April felt the knot inside her chest loosens so she was able to smile; "Knowing you? I doubt I can shut you out even if I want to" she joked.

Jackson chuckled; "I would've bugged you until you relented"

April snorted; "By means of Catherine or Sloan, right?"

Jackson winked; "You know me too well"

"You bet"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Cristina was doing her rounds when she saw April walking towards her; she stuffed her hands inside her labcoat pocket and halted her steps, waiting for the red head to reach her.<p>

April grabbed Cristina's arm unceremoniously and dragged her into a supply closet wordlessly.

"Hey!" Cristina protested.

April ignored the other surgeon and closed the door behind her; she turned towards her friend and braced her hands on her hips. "You have a lot of explaining thing to do!"

Cristina folded her arms on top of her chest, her brow raised; "Explain what?"

"You told me 4 years ago that Jackson and Mara are together"

"I did, what of it?"

"I just spoke with Jackson a couple of minutes ago and he told me that they were _never _together - romantically. So, I need to know if he's speaking the truth or he's addled brain just can't seem to remember that they were actually involved" April said.

Cristina cringed; "Err-"

April narrowed her eyes; "I'm waiting" she said while tapping her foot.

Cristina let her arms fall to her side as she began pacing; "Well, the truth is they _never _really confirmed nor denied what they were..." she trailed off.

"Cristina!" April shrieked, her eyes widening in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that it was all _gossip_?"

Cristina stopped and turned towards April; "He punched Keaton's boyfriend on the face and banned him from this hospital April - the last time he went fist happy was when Alex played tonsil hockey with you, if you were in my position what would you think?"

April swallowed thickly; "H-he punched Mara's boyfriend?"

"He did and he almost got his ass suspended for it" Cristina said.

April leaned back on the door and folded her arms on top of her chest; she pursed her lips, clearly in deep thought.

Cristina cocked her head to the side, staring at April; "Why don't you talk to Keaton and ask her? If you don't trust your husband's words then she's the best bet" she suggested.

April sighed; "It's inappropriate, I don't want to be misconstrued as the jealous wife confronting her husband's best friend, I'm not like that."

"That's right - it's _really _out of character because you're trying to project the image of the estranged wife" Cristina said, sarcasm oozing from her tone.

April rolled her eyes; "I really should talk to Mara then - to clear things up?"

"You should have talked to her eons ago" Cristina replied. She then smirked; "Just don't go ballistic on her, you still have a reputation to uphold - being an honorary Avery and all."

"Go ballistic? You're crazy!"

"You're the crazy one, not me" Cristina pointed out.

April chuckled; "Fine but you're not off the hook yet! I can't believe you told me that they are dating even without proof!"

"Hey - I was doing you a favour! I was watching out for you and it's not only my decision; Mer and Lexie was on board with me."

April smiled; "And I thank you for that" she said sincerely.

"You're not getting all mushy on me right? You know how I hate your emotional crap" Cristina drawled.

"I remember it well so don't worry yourself" April replied.

Cristina moved towards the metal rack and leaned on it sideways; "Have you talked to Owen? He came here straight from the airport"

"I did"

"And?"

April raised her brow; "As if you don't know"

Cristina cracked a smile; "You're more than qualified for that job Apes, take it."

"It's not that easy...I have a lot of things to consider. I can't just pack my bags and leave my life there" April explained.

"You did the same thing here four years ago and you turned out alright" Cristina said bluntly.

April shifted on her feet, clearly uncomfortable; "It's not the same thing."

"Your reason behind the move maybe different but the circumstances are the same. FRTC offered you something better than what you had here so you grabbed the opportunity. Now the tables have turned, I damn well know what we're offering you and it's more than what FRTC has on the table" Cristina said. She then puffed her chest out proudly; "Plus, you get to have us and that makes the deal _even _sweeter, don't ya think?" she added with a wink.

April considered Cristina's words but she didn't show it; "I saw the offer and it's more than what I'm currently receiving right now" she admitted. She then narrowed her eyes playfully; "But I think your deal sweetener might be the deal breaker, I mean - I can still remember vividly how much you guys love to bully me" she teased.

"Oh come on! We didn't bully you, we _teased _you - that's two different things" Cristina objected. "You can't hold that against us Kepner!"

April fought the urge to laugh; "But I can..."

"You can't and you have to accept that offer! And besides, we both know you can't leave your amnesiac husband now - he needs your more than ever"

"Perfect example of _bullying_ - using my amnesiac husband as a bargain chip" April said in a matter of factly sort of way. She then pulled away from her perch and opened the door; "I'll catch you later _Talkie Tina" _she chimed as she steps out.

"Don't call me that!"

April peered in again and winked; "But you are! Bye!"

"Take that back _Not-So-Virgin-Mary!_" Cristina yelled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Catherine said when she spotted her daughter in law. "What on earth are you doing inside a supply closet?"<p>

"I was talking to someone and we needed privacy" April replied.

Catherine raised her brow; "And who were you talking to?"

April knew the look that her mother in law is throwing her so she giggled; "It's Cristina Yang, I'm not having a secret _hot_ rendezvous inside a supply closet."

Catherine grinned; "I know that dear, my son is currently indisposed at the moment" she said cheekily. She then looped her arm around April's; "Let's have coffee, I have a favour to ask..." she said.

April heard warning bells inside her head; "About what?"

"I'll tell you when we have coffee in front of us, I'm dying for caffeine" Catherine said dramatically.

"Okay" April relented.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Everything is set, we'll be back tomorrow morning to run the tests" Derek said.<p>

Jackson feigned a yawn; "Okay"

Derek gathered his notes from the overbed and handed it to Heather; "I can see that you're tired, we'll get going"

Jackson smiled at Derek; "Thanks man"

Derek smiled back; "You're welcome" he replied before turning to Heather. "Let's go"

Heather nodded at Jackson before walking towards the door.

Derek was at the door when he paused; "Memory loss is a tricky business and forcing your brain to remember is not the solution. Don't stress yourself too much, you'll remember once your brain is ready."

"Yes, doc" Jackson saluted.

Derek shook his head with amusement as he steps out, closing the door behind him.

Jackson closed his eyes; "You're going straight to hell for lying Jackson Avery" he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April placed a cup of latte right in front of Catherine before taking a seat on the opposite chair.<p>

"Thank you dear" Catherine said.

"You're welcome" April replied before taking a sip of her own drink.

"I won't beat around the bush sweetheart because I can already see the wheels turning inside your head" Catherine said with amusement.

April chuckled; "Am I that transparent?"

"Not really, let's just say I know you well" Catherine replied. "The favour I'm gonna be asking you will not be easy and if I have another option I wouldn't be bringing this up but sadly I don't."

April felt a niggling feeling inside her gut; her mother in law is about to drop a bomb on her and she knew that it would somehow affect her quandary. "I'm listening..."

"As you know, Jackson is the head of the board in this hospital" Catherine started. She then braced her elbows on top of the table and clasped her hands under her chin; "If in some reason he will not able to assume his duty, as his mother I am expected to step in. I was supposed to - I have no qualms doing it as you know, however I have some prior engagements in Boston that would not permit me."

"I don't understand..."

Catherine sat straighter; "I'm asking you to step in. You are Jackson's legal wife and an Avery by name."

April's eyes widen in shock; "Y-you want me to assume his position as head of the board?" she asked. "But I don't know anything about it - I'm just a Trauma Surgeon"

"Don't sell yourself short, I know what you can do" Catherine admonished.

April leaned back on the chair; "I think you're _overestimating_ my capabilities"

Catherine took a sip of her drink before responding; "Don't worry your pretty head about it sweetheart, you are not expected to assume all his duties. All you really have to do is to attend meetings on his behalf and relay it to him. The decision making part will still be done in votes so it will not rest solely in your hands, though you have the biggest vote" she explained. "Just think of it as Liaisons officer job, it's easier that way."

"A Liaison's officer's job?" April repeated.

Catherine nodded; "Yes. I already spoke with Owen and told him about the situation, he's okay with it and he promised me that he will help you in any way he can."

April took a sip of her drink; "He also told you about what he's offering me?"

"He did" Catherine replied with a smile. "And to tell you honestly I feel like it's time for you to stop hiding and just come home"

April sighed as she places her cup on top of the table; "Jackson told me that there's really nothing going on between him and Mara, they've always been friends and nothing more..."

"Do you believe him?"

April licked her lips; "I want too..."

"You should" Catherine said firmly. "I know my son and I know when he's lying, I already talked to him about this thing with Keaton multiple times and I always get the same answer - they're just friends."

"Then why did you ban her from entering his room?"

"Because it's inappropriate, those two have been the center of rumours in this hospital and I'm sick of it" Catherine explained.

April cringed; "I've heard..."

"And it doesn't help when they both kept their mouth shut" Catherine said with disdain. "Sometimes, saying nothing is worse than confirming or denying anything, it just peaks people's curiosity more."

"That's true" April replied while sipping her coffee.

Catherine copied her daughter in laws action before speaking again; "So...will you do it?"

"Do I have a choice?" April asked, restiveness evident in her tone.

"Of course you have" Catherine replied. "I'm not gonna force your hand on this, you always have the option to say no"

"_Yeah right" _April thought. "Can I think about it?"

Catherine leaned forward and reached for April's hand; she squeezed it and smiled. "That's all I ask"

April cracked a smile; "You sound like Jackson, that's the exact words he told me a couple of minutes ago."

Catherine's smile grew wider; "He's my baby boy, what do you expect?"

April shook her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard you've been accosted by April..."<p>

Cristina lifted her eyes from her tab and turned her head to the side; "Who told you that?"

Meredith leaned sideways on the counter and shrugged her shoulders; "That doesn't matter, so, is it true?"

Cristina rolled her eyes as she copied her best friend's stance; "Yeah"

"Why?"

"She wanted to confirm the rumour about her amnesiac husband and Keaton"

"Oh oh" Meredith chimed. "What did you tell her?"

Cristina wrinkled her nose; "The truth"

"Which is?"

"That neither of those two nitwits confirmed anything" Cristina said.

"What did she say?" Meredith asked.

"It's Kepner, how do you think she'll react?" Cristina said.

Meredith's eyes crinkled on the side, humour evident in her tone; "Bat-shit crazy?"

Cristina threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Alex strode inside the Attendings' Lounge and noticed April dozing off on the couch; he walked towards the red head and poked her arm.<p>

April's eyes popped open; "I'm up!"

Alex guffawed; "Of course you are"

April saw Alex standing beside her; "I'm just resting my eyes, I'm really not sleeping"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say" Alex said. He then took a peek on his watch; "Why are you _resting _your eyes here? Are you waiting for Mer?"

April rubbed the sleep from her eyes; "Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Nope" Alex replied. He then moved towards the couch and signalled for April to move over.

April scooted to her left; "What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter past 8"

April rested her head on the back of the couch and yawned; "I'm knackered"

Alex studied April's face; "Why don't you go home then?"

"I was supposed to head out but I decided to rest a bit, it's been a long day."

"I heard" Alex said. "How are you holding up?"

"I really don't know Alex - I've been bombarded with stuff today and it sucks" April admitted.

Alex winced; "Yeah, it sucks to be you at the moment"

"Gee, thanks - that made me feel tons better" April said sarcastically.

Alex shifted on his seat and turned towards his friend; "You know what I think?"

April quirked a brow; "Even if I say no you'll just say what you think so go on, don't be shy"

"I think you should come back here and take what's rightfully yours. I'm not talking about Avery and his shit - I'm talking about the position that Hunt is offering you. If anyone deserves that spot it's you, you've worked your ass in the pit and made it disgustingly organized - plus you're the only one I know in this hospital _up to date_ who's nauseatingly cheerful after being on call all the time."

April cracked a smile; "Is that your way of saying that you actually missed me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm just stating a fact" Alex huffed.

April bumped her shoulder with Alex's; "Come on, admit it - you missed me" she said while wiggling her brows.

Alex stood up from his perch and made his way towards the locker area; "You haven't been here for a week and you're already getting into my nerves!"

"Just admit it! You did miss me because if you didn't, you wouldn't talk me into taking Hunt's position" April said cheerily.

Alex halted his steps and threw April a glance; "I'll throw you a bone if it will shut your annoying mouth, I did miss your perky ass so just sign the damn contract and get it over with"

April grinned widely; "I missed your miserable ass too"

Alex shook his head but a small smile graced his lips.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Meredith closed the nursery door and made her way towards the kitchen; she made a bee line towards the fridge and began perusing its measly contents.<p>

"Kids are asleep?" April asked.

"Yes they are, thank god" Meredith said. She plucked a bottle of wine and turned towards April, wiggling it; "Fancy a night cap?" she asked.

April nodded; "Sure"

Meredith closed the fridge and moved towards the cupboards; she pried it open and grabbed two glasses.

"Where's Derek by the way?"

"Still in surgery, I don't expect him till midnight" Meredith replied as she walks towards the living room.

April grabbed the glasses from Meredith's hand and placed it on top of the coffee table.

"Thank you" Meredith said as settles down on the couch. She uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount of wine on each glasses; "Go on."

"Thanks!" April replied as she plucks her glass.

Meredith tucked her legs under her as took a large sip of her drink; "Long day?"

"You have no idea" April replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"I take it that Owen spilled the beans"

"More like dropped the bomb" April snorted.

Meredith chuckled; "A very well thought of bomb"

"I know right?" April replied before taking a large sip of her drink again. "That's not the only bomb that's been dropped on me though..."

Meredith shifted on her seat to face her friend fully; "Really? What else?" she asked curiously.

April copied Meredith's pose; "Catherine Avery just asked me to step in for Jackson, she wants me to act as a _Liaison's officer _between him and you guys" she said dejectedly.

Meredith cocked her head to the side; "And you are not thrilled about it?"

April emptied her glass before leaning towards the coffee table and refilling it; "I don't know a thing about being a board member and yet she expects me to step in as head, it's crazy - she's off her rockers crazy."

"You think we had an idea when we first took our positions?"

April leaned back on the couch; "You didn't?"

"Hell no" Meredith said. "To be honest, we don't even know what we're doing half of the time"

April smiled wryly; "But you were not alone"

Meredith raised her brow; "Are you insinuating that we would let you to hang out and dry?"

"Is that your way of encouraging me to step in and stay here for good?" April challenged.

Meredith smirked; "Is it working?"

April stared at Meredith for a couple of seconds before bursting into fits of giggles; "Oh god, your worst than Alex"

Meredith took a sip of her drink; "Alex spoke to you?"

"He did and he specifically asked - no, ordered me to stay"

"That's Alex Karev for you" Meredith said happily.

April shifted on her seat and sighed; "I really should stay then?"

"Is that your way of asking my opinion on the matter?"

"I guess so, shoot - what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should take your time and think if you really want to do it. We all want you to stay, don't get me wrong but if your heart is not on it then it's not gonna work."

April averted her gaze and began tracing the rim of her glass with her pointer finger; "That's the thing - my heart never left Seattle, it's always been here even though I'm not" she admitted.

"Jackson" Meredith said. "You're still in love with him"

April licked her lips; "It's pathetic I know..."

Meredith shook her head; "It's not."

April turned her eyes towards Meredith; "Come on, I've been pinning for the same man for 5 years, nothing is more pathetic than that"

"If the man is pinning for you too, no it's not pathetic at all" Meredith said.

"Pinning after me? You're crazy" April scoffed before taking a large gulp of her drink again.

Meredith can't help but roll her eyes; "Are you seriously refuting that fact?"

"I'm not refuting anything, I call it as I see it."

Meredith drained her glass before leaning forward and refilling it; "You haven't been working with him for the past 4 years Apes so you don't get a say about that"

"Fine" April conceded.

"No follow up questions?"

"Nah, being in love with him already takes up majority of my decision, hearing how he missed me and how miserable he's been would mess up with my already messy mind."

"Thank god!" Meredith exclaimed, relief evident in her tone. "I don't think I have it in me to regal you with tales of Jackson woes"

April laughed; "Tales of Jackson's woes? You and your name calling - still awful"

"Dang! I actually thought I improved" Meredith said.

"Nope" April replied.

Meredith gathered her knees to her chest; "But seriously Apes, I know what Owen is offering you and it's a hell lot more than what you currently have. Emotions and all the extra baggage's aside, I think this is a smart career move, you're not only gonna be able to work alongside with renowned surgeons that you love working with, you can also add to your accolades and achievements that you get to play interim head of the board for a well known hospital - I mean, that beats the shit out of anything else."

April seems to mull on Meredith's words; "Well, when you put it that way..." she trailed off. She then furrowed her brows when she remembered a tiny detail; "I'm married to the grandson of the owner" she added glumly.

"Pssshhh! You can hold your own. You're a kick ass Trauma Surgeon even before you turned into an Avery and people who doesn't know that is stupid"

April cracked a smile; "Wow, I never thought I'd hear that from you" she teased.

"Bask in it, you won't hear it again"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Days had passed and Jackson was able to maintain his amnesiac facade; guilt is gnawing at his gut every step of the way but he thrived on because he had his mind set on the end goal - winning his wife back. He's currently sabotaging his memory test with Heather when he heard a knock on the door; "Come in" he hollered.<p>

Mara peeked from the door; "Hey you" she said.

Jackson smiled; "Hey stranger, why are you just standing there? Come on in" he said perkily.

Heather threw Mara a look before moving her eyes to Jackson; "Err - I think we're done here Dr. Avery, I'll go find Dr. Shepherd now" she said as she hastily gathered her materials.

"Are you sure you're done? I can just come back later" Mara offered kindly.

Heather shook her head; "We're done, don't worry about it" she said. She then turned her eyes back to her patient; "I'll be going now, page me if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks" Jackson said.

Heather spun on her heels and made a bee line towards the door; stepping out without a back glance.

Mara padded towards the bed and plopped down near the footboard; "Throw the poor woman a bone, Shepherd has been running her ragged for days, you know" she admonished.

Jackson wrinkled his nose; "Stop that, you know I feel guilty as it is"

Mara leaned back and crossed her hands on top of her chest; "Sorry"

"Damn cast" Jackson grunted as he shifted on his perch.

"Still itchy?"

"You have no idea"

"How's the leg?" Mara asked while pointing towards the casted leg. "Any idea when the cast will be taken off?"

"4 more weeks, thank heavens my bone wasn't broken in two" Jackson said.

Mara cringed; "Ouch, that would hurt like a bitch"

"Again, you don't have to remind me" Jackson said.

Mara waved her hand dismissively; "Fine, fine"

Jackson studied his friend intently; "It's not that I don't appreciate you dropping by but what gives? You don't normally visit me in broad daylight"

"I'm hiding" Mara admitted.

Jackson's brow arched; "Hiding from whom?"

Mara sighed as she began massaging her temples; "Your mother"

"Why on earth are you hiding from my mother?" Jackson asked, clearly baffled. "And you do know that she will most likely look for you here, right?"

Mara let her hands drop to her lap; "Your mum is _really _a force to be reckoned with, she's been flinging me cases left and right and it's driving me bonkers" she replied. "And she wouldn't look for me right now because she's currently strolling around with your wife"

Jackson's eyes widen in surprise; "April is here? Do you know what they're talking about? Why hasn't she visited me? I've been waiting for her for hours!"

"Whoa! One question at a time" Mara said.

Jackson threw Mara a sheepish look; "Sorry, didn't mean to barrage you with questions"

"It's okay" Mara said. "To answer all of your questions; Yes April is here, I don't know what they're talking about and I don't know why she hasn't visited you yet."

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Jackson trailed off, a pensive look marring his features.

Mara shifted on her perch; "I don't know if you're aware about what's happening around here lately since your tagged as _indisposed _but in case you're not; Hunt offered your wife the position his vacating and there has been a talk about your mum asking her to step in as interim head of the board."

"W-what?" Jackson sputtered.

Mara shrugged her shoulders; "That's what I heard; I'm sure about the first part but not about the interim thingy because I just heard it from the grapevine, you should ask your mum about it"

"I can't believe she went there!"

"I think it's a brilliant idea - another reason for her to stay"

Jackson stared at Mara incredulously; "But she's backing April into a corner! It's like - like emotional blackmail or something"

Mara rolled her eyes; "April is grown woman and I don't think she's the type that you can back into the corner"

Jackson mulled Mara's words; "She's a little spit fire, that woman" he said fondly.

Mara studied Jackson's reaction, shaking her head in amusement; "She's really got you by the balls eh? You look like a love struck puppy for a moment there"

Jackson grinned; "Hook, line and sinker - she's the end game, my beautiful _it" _

Mara made a sour look on her face as she hopped off of the bed; "I really am happy for you but I don't think I can stand your sappiness - it's kinda disgusting"

"Come on - you're supposed to say I'm sweet!"

Mara ignored Jackson and made her way towards the door; "I'll catch you later!"

"Spoil sport!" Jackson quipped.

"Whatever Dorry!"

"Who the hell is Dorry?"

Mara laughed heartily as she closes the door behind her; "Ask your wife" she chimed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"-and that pretty much concludes it" Catherine said.<p>

"Based from what I gather on this _unofficial _shadowing - _if _I decided to take this job, I'll just be sitting around meetings, pushing and reading through papers?" April asked.

"It's not the most exciting job in the world but it is" Catherine replied. She then smirked; "But knowing your penchant for paper works, I think you'll enjoy it"

April's cheeks flushed; "I - I've changed, I'm not the same anymore"

Catherine chuckled, her eyes gleaming with humour; "I know that honey, I'm just stating a fact."

"Oh"

Catherine looped her arm around April's and began steering her towards the corner; "So, what do you think? Have you already decided?"

April swallowed thickly; "Don't hate me but I haven't decided yet..."

Catherine reached forward to press the elevator button; "Have you talked with Mara Keaton yet?"

April froze; "W-what?"

Catherine ignored her daughter in laws reaction and dragged her into the elevator; "I know she's one of your deciding factors - touching all your bases before you make a big decision is a smart move" she said casually as she punched on the floor button.

"How on earth did you know that?"

Catherine turned her face to the side, meeting April's eyes; "I know how a woman's brain work sweetheart, I'm one too" she finished with a conspiring wink.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Derek sighed as he lowers the tab on his desk; "He seems to remember everything else - well, aside from his wife"<p>

"Exactly" Heather said in agreement.

Derek leaned back on his chair and tented his hands under his chin; "Then we're at an impasse"

"I think we are"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Mara just pulled the curtains around her patient's bed when she noticed April hovering by the nurses' station; "The things I do for friendship" she muttered to herself. She squared her shoulders and tucked her tab on her side; "No time like now" she said as she made her way towards the red head. "Are you looking for someone?"<p>

April turned around and saw Mara standing behind her; she stuffed her hands inside her jeans and offered a small smile. "I'm actually looking for you, do you have a minute?"

Mara smiled back as she placed her tab on top of the counter; "Of course, should we talk here or somewhere private?"

"Somewhere private, if that's okay with you?" April suggested nervously.

"That's okay, why don't we go to the ambulance bay, we'll get some privacy there" Mara offered.

"Great idea" April squeaked.

Mara wanted to chuckle at April's _jumpiness_ but she refrained; "Let's go then"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What did she say? Is she staying?" Cristina asked.<p>

"I really don't know but I think she's considering it" Meredith replied.

"She better - she's stupid if she doesn't" Alex grumbled.

Meredith grabbed her soda and leaned back on her chair; "I think her feelings for Jackson is weighing heavily on her, she's still in love with him"

Cristina rolled her eyes; "She's been in love with him for ages, that's not new"

Alex took a large bite of his clubhouse; "I fink the situation wif Keafon ish holving er ack" he said through mouthful.

Cristina threw Alex a disgusted look; "Jeez! Swallow first before you open your mouth to speak, your sprinkling our table with food, its gross!" she chastised.

"All I understand from what you said is Keaton" Meredith said.

Alex chewed heartily before swallowing his food; "I think the situation with Keaton is holding her back"

Meredith quirked her brow; "Why do you think that?" she asked.

Alex threw his friend an indignant look; "_Hello? _Would you work in the same place where your husband's _alleged _mistress is?"

Cristina cringed; "Evil spawn has a point"

Meredith turned her eyes to Cristina; "But _you _already clarified that right? You told her that _we're _not sure about that?"

"I did but I don't think she's convinced" Cristina replied.

Alex braced his elbows on the table; "Let her talk to Keaton then, that's the only solution I see"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Err - April?"<p>

April snapped out of her trance and met Mara's eyes; "Yes?"

Mara leaned sideways on the parked ambulance and stared at April expectantly; "You wanted to talk?"

"Right...about that -" April paused and laughed tensely. "I really don't know how or where to start."

Mara took pity on April's predicament so she decided to broach the topic; "Jackson and I are just friends, nothing more and nothing less"

April felt her cheeks flush, clearly not expecting the other woman's bluntness

"I know there had been rumours circulating about us for years but none of it is true. I know we are to blame, we didn't correct them but at that time we honestly didn't feel the need to because we know the real score between us" Mara explained, sincerity oozing from her tone.

April moved closer to the ambulance and copied Mara's stance; "But I heard he punched your boyfriend..."

"Only because he beat me into it"

"Huh?"

Mara shifted on her perch; "My ex boyfriend is a douche bag, he cheated on me more than I can count so I broke it off with him and took the job here. One day, he showed up in this hospital just when Jackson and I were about to take our lunch" she paused and crossed her arms on top of her chest, as if bracing herself. "He claimed that we're still very much together and when I called his bullshit out, he said some foul things. I was so angry with him that I can't see straight, I was about to kick his bloody arse but Jackson beat me into it - he punched him right on the face and I guess that intensified the rumour about us. Jackson refused to explain what really happened that day, I tried telling people the truth but my words were being twisted so I just decided that it's not worth it and the rest is history."

April blinked a couple of times, clearly at loss for words.

"There is really nothing going on between us April, we're just friends. That man is _still _crazy in love with you and I don't see any change of heart in the future."

April let out a sigh of relief; "Thank you for clarifying things for me and I'm really sorry for believing the rumours..."

Mara let out a small smile; "It's okay, I really don't pay much attention to it anyway" she replied.

April returned the smile; "Yeah, I've been there before - you kinda get used to it"

Mara chuckled; "Your words cannot be truer" she said. "Now that everything is cleared up, can I assume that we're good?"

April cocked her head to the side; "We're we not?" she asked curiously.

Mara felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment; "Err - I -"

April burst into fits of giggles; "I'm just messing with you - god, my sense of humour is still off after all these years" she said.

Mara let out an audible sigh of relief.

"We've always been good Mara. Whether you believe me or not, I never did keep ill feelings towards you. I may have been indifferent when I first spoke with you but not because I'm angry or something, it's more of I don't know what to say because you're supposedly my husband's lover" she admitted.

Mara wrinkled her nose; "Jackson's lover? I don't think so - he's too prissy for my liking to be honest"

April laughed; "Classic Jackson Avery"

"A diva" Mara piped in.

April laughed harder.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey baby"<p>

"What is this I hear about you pestering April about stepping in as my interim?"

"Straight to the point, I see" Catherine said as she closes the door behind her.

Jackson folded his arms on top of his chest; "You're not denying it?"

"It's the truth, why do I need to deny it?"

"Look, I appreciate that you're trying to make her stay but backing her into a corner is not the way to do it"

Catherine sat down on the chair closest to the bed; "I'm not backing her into the corner, you're being dramatic"

Jackson huffed; "I'm not dramatic, I'm speaking the truth."

Catherine waved her hand dismissively; "I _suggested _it to her and did not shove it down her throat so don't get your boxers in a twist. And besides, she hasn't given me a response yet - she's still undecided."

Jackson's shoulders slumped a fraction; "She hasn't said anything yet?"

Catherine cocked a brow; "If you didn't like my M.O then why do you look so glum?"

"I didn't say I don't like it - I just don't want you pressuring her" Jackson amended.

"I knew I have you on board" Catherine said gleefully.

Jackson rolled his eyes; "So, where is she?"

"She's around somewhere, I dropped her off the pit before I came here" Catherine replied. She then leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs; "I have something to ask you because I feel like that this is one of April's deciding factor and I need you to be honest with me" she said seriously.

Jackson stared at his mother before nodding; "Shoot"

"Did you or did you not sleep with Mara Keaton while your wife is M.I.A?" Catherine asked bluntly.

Jackson's eyes almost bulged out of its socket; "Mom!"

"Did you or did you not?" Catherine asked again.

"That is none of your business! I can't believe you just asked me that!" Jackson sputtered, his cheeks flushing.

Catherine's eyes narrowed into slits; "It's a _very _valid question that needs an answer Jackson so I suggest you answer it before I lose my patience"

Jackson scowled; "Why do you need to know that?"

"Because if you didn't manage to keep it in your pants you can kiss your plan goodbye - April is not the type of woman who will just accept that kind of stuff" Catherine explained.

Jackson let out a defeated sigh; "I don't know how many times do I have to tell you this but Mara and I are just friends. We never crossed _that_ line and whether you believe it or not I remained faithful to my vows - it's only been me and my hand all these years."

Catherine wrinkled her nose in disgust; "I'm happy that you clarified that for me but you didn't need to add the last part"

"Well, you asked for it"

"I did but you didn't have to be detailed"

"That's rich, coming from the Queen of unwelcomed details"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"We really should grab a cup of coffee sometimes" April said with a large smile.<p>

Mara nodded; "That's a brilliant idea" she said. She then threw April a discomfited look; "I really don't have a lot of friends here so I'd like that" she admitted.

"That's gonna change soon" April chirped.

Mara smiled; "Having said that, I take it that you're staying?" she asked a little too excitedly.

April narrowed her eyes playfully; "Are you asking because you're curious or are you asking in behalf of Jackson?"

Mara chuckled; "Better not answer that then"

April was about to respond but wasn't able to do so when her phone rang loudly; she threw Mara an apologetic look as she plucked her phone from her back pocket. She checked the screen before turning her gaze back to the other woman; "I'm sorry but I have to take this."

"Go on, I need to get back to the pit anyway" Mara said. "I'll see you around then?"

"You bet, thanks Mara" April said sincerely.

"No prob" Mara replied with a smile before turning on her heels.

April took a deep breath before swiping her thumb on the screen; "Hi Bobby"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April just slipped her phone in her pocket when sirens started blaring loudly; she stepped out of her hiding place and saw an ambulance speeding towards the E.R. doors. Her Trauma Surgeon senses kicked in and before she knows it, she's already running towards it - like a moth to a flame.<p>

Nicole hopped out of the vehicle and quickly ran towards the back; she pulled the door open and climbed inside the rig.

"What do we have here?" April asked as she peers inside.

"Hunting accident; 29 year old male mulled by a bear, severe lacerations on his stomach and the side of his face, he's hypertensive B.P is 150/100. He's been stable during the transit but he's lost a lot of blood" Nicole explained as she hauls the gurney down.

April leaned forward and began checking the patient; she grimaced when she saw how extensive the damage is on the patient's stomach. "This patient needs to be taken into the O.R or he'll bleed out" she said.

The door to the E.R opened as Shane and Alex steps out; "What's happening here?" the latter asked.

April tugged the railing up; "Man VS Bear"

Alex lifted the gauze and peeked into the wound; "The bear won" he concluded. He turned towards Shane; "Page Hunt and prep O.R. 2 - this patient is heading straight into an O.R" he said.

"Dr. Hunt just got pulled into an emergency surgery" Shane replied.

"Crap!"

"I can take this if you need help" April volunteered.

Alex eyed April; "Are you sure? I can page Bailey or Webber"

"Bailey is not in and Webber is doing the surgery with Dr. Hunt" Shane said.

"I'll do it" April said. She turned toward Shane; "Find any member of the board or Catherine Avery and have them extend me privileges" she ordered.

Shane nodded before scurrying towards the door.

"You really don't need to ask, it's already given that you're allowed to do surgery here" Alex said as he tugs on the gurney and began guiding it towards the door. He then glanced at the red head and smirked; "Admit it Apes, you miss doing this with us" he said.

April cracked a small grin; "This just feels like the old times" she admitted.

"Damn right" Alex replied. "Want me to scrub in with you?"

"Do you want to? You sounded like you have something to do back there"

"Yeah I can scrub in and no I'm not busy - I just said that because I feel like I'm not the best person to lead this type of surgery - I've been dealing with tiny humans far too long"

"We'll do this together then" April replied. "And oh, have them page Sloan, he needs to check on his face lac"

"Aye aye captain!" Alex mock saluted.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine is currently regaling Jackson with some stories when they heard a soft tap on the door; she paused and turned towards it. "Come in"<p>

Shane peered inside the room; "I'm sorry to disturb you but Dr. Kepner-Avery instructed me to ask you to extend her some privileges. There's a Trauma case at the pit and she wants to scrub in for surgery since Dr. Hunt and Dr. Webber is still in O.R. 1" he explained.

"Of course, tell her to go on right ahead - whatever she wants, she gets" Jackson replied.

"Okay, thank you" Shane said before closing the door behind him.

"I think this is a good sign - she's starting to wet her feet here again" Catherine said.

Jackson grinned; "You think?"

Catherine smiled widely; "Yeah, I can feel it and I'm never wrong."

"Let's hope so..."

"Nothing beats a good Trauma case to woo a Trauma Surgeon."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Clamp" April ordered. "More suction Ross, just get in there - I need clear visibility"<p>

Shane followed April's instruction and began suctioning with vigour.

"I wonder what this guy was up to - did he play tag with the bear?" Alex asked.

"Looks like it, he's lucky the perforation on his stomach is minor or he would have died" April said.

"Those paramedics sure know what they're doing" Alex said.

"It's Nicole, she's one of the best" April replied.

"Yeah, nice ass too"

April paused and lifted her eyes to stare at her friend; "You did not just say that"

Alex guffawed; "I did, what you gonna do about it?" he challenged.

April brought her eyes back to her patient; "I can always throw you out of my O.R"

"You could but then again, who's gonna fix his stomach while you resect the bowel?"

April harrumphed; "Let's just change the topic, I don't fancy hearing your crude comments"

The door to O.R. opened, admitting Mark; "Imagine my shock when I was informed that Dr. Avery is paging me to O.R 2" he said.

Alex snorted; "Pretty boy can't even remember his wife, I doubt he'll be able to set foot inside an O.R"

"Stuff it" April chastised. "Thank you for coming Mark, I appreciate it"

"Back in action, I like it" Mark said as he strode towards the table. "So, what do we have here?"

"Man VS Bear, the beast won" Alex supplied.

Mark leaned forward and began checking the guy's face; "This is one hell of a face lac"

"I know right?" April replied. "You're the best, I'm quite sure you'll be able to fix him"

"Are you sucking up to me Kepner?" Mark asked while eyeing April.

"I'm just stating a fact" April quipped.

Mark chuckled; "Don't let your amnesiac husband hear that"

"Forceps" April instructed. "So - you're gonna take this case?"

"Anything for my favourite Trauma Surgeon" Mark winked.

"Who's sucking up now?" Alex piped in.

"Shut up Karev" Mark snapped.

Alex rolled his eyes and continued with his work.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The surgery lasted for 5 hours but it was successful; the patient has already been moved to recovery and April is in the process of filling up the chart.<p>

"Back in action I see"

April stopped writing and turned her head to the side; she let out a smile upon seeing his former mentor. "Yeah, I missed the hype"

Owen moved towards the counter and leaned sideways; "You did a superb job there; resecting the bowel and fixing a perforated stomach in 5 hours, that's amazing."

"I can't take all the credit, Alex was there to help me"

"I know that but it's still awesome" Owen replied.

"Thank you" April replied sincerely. She then shifted from her perch and copied Owens' pose; "It felt really good you know..."

Owen folded his arms on top of his chest; "Saving a life?"

"Yeah but what I meant is that it felt good operating here again, it felt like coming home, if that makes sense at all."

Owen smiled; "It does make sense"

April let out contented sigh; "FRTC have been really good to me but there something about this place..."

"I get that - I've worked for different hospitals across the globe but this is the only place I can really call home, I guess it's the people here, they make you feel at home" Owen said wistfully.

"I guess you're right" April agreed. "I spoke with my boss today, he called me earlier, asking me to go back"

Owen shifted on his perch; "Really? What did you tell him?" he asked, apprehension evident on his voice.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was playing with his wedding band when he heard throat clearing; his eyes snapped towards the door and saw his wife leaning on the doorframe, a smile crept up his lips almost instantly. "How long have you been standing there?"<p>

"Not long" April replied. She then pulled away from her perch and made her way towards the side of the bed; "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better now that you're here" Jackson winked.

April snorted; "I think you bumped your head harder than I thought"

Jackson ignored April's remark; "I heard about your impromptu surgery, how did it go?"

April smiled ebulliently as she sat down near the footboard; "It was successful" she replied.

Jackson smiled back; "I'm happy to hear that" he said sincerely.

April placed her hands on her lap; "I've done tons of similar surgeries over the last 5 years but this one somehow felt different" she admitted.

Jackson cocked his head to the side; "How so?"

"I don't know - maybe because I did the surgery with Alex, it kinda reminded me of the good old days"

The smile on Jackson's lips returned; "If it were the old times I'm 100% sure that you would have thrown Karev out of the O.R because he's being his annoying self" he joked.

"Oh, I did get to threaten him today" April said with a chuckle.

"Why? What did he do?" Jackson asked curiously.

"He started talking about the paramedic's ass"

Jackson perked up; "Nicole's?"

April wrinkled her nose in disgust; "Oh god, not you too"

Jackson laughed; "I didn't ogle her ass like Karev but I do get where he's coming from" he said. "But if it makes you feel better, yours is much hotter"

April's eyes widen as her cheeks started flushing furiously; "Jackson!"

"It's true, you have a very pretty derriere"

"You did not just say that!" April said, aghast.

"I call it as I see it Apes" Jackson said while wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Are you flirting with me Avery?"

"It depends, is it working?"

April shook her head in amusement and bafflement; "You remember me as your best friend and yet you're flirting with me? You never did that before"

Jackson lifted his left hand and wiggled his fingers, showing his ring; "I'm quite sure I flirted with you, we tied the knot after all."

April stiffened; "You remember?"

"_Shit!" _Jackson thought when he realized his slip. He then lowered his hand and licked his lips nervously; "N—no, I just assumed I did..." he lied.

"Oh, okay" April replied. She then shifted on her perch and cleared her throat, her jovial mood disappearing by each passing second; "So - you haven't remembered anything yet?"

Jackson shook his head; "No, I just finished some tests this morning and I think Brook got a little bit frustrated with me" he said sheepishly.

"I see...well don't force yourself, I'm sure it'll come to you eventually - just give it time" April said. "And if you need my help, you can always ask me"

Jackson leaned forward and placed his hand on April's; "Thank you - hearing you say that means the world to me" he said honestly.

April pulled her right hand and patted Jackson's hand; "You're welcome - we're married after all"

Jackson gently laced their fingers together; "We are" he confirmed. He then remembered his wife's predicament and he suddenly felt uneasy; "I - I don't want to sound like I'm rushing you or something but have you decided?" he paused and tried to back pedal. "I'm only asking because you mentioned that you will help me and I don't think you could if you're in a different state"

"_This is this it - time to tell him" _April thought. She sat straighter and met her husband eye to eye; "I've already decided - I'm staying" she said.

Jackson felt his heart soar; "I - I'm sorry but did you just say that you're staying? F-for good?" he asked, trying to suppress the excitement in his voice.

"I'm not going back and it's for good"

Jackson couldn't help it; he tugged on April's hand and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and hugged her tightly; "You made me so happy Apes - thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"_Gods, I missed this" _April thought. Her arms instinctively wrapping around Jackson's frame, returning the hug; "I'm happy to stay too" she murmured.

After a couple of seconds, Jackson pulled a fraction and rested his forehead on hers; "I'll try my hardest to remember Apes - I promise to do better this time" he said earnestly.

April gazed into Jackson's eyes for a moment before hesitantly pulling away; "I actually need to talk to you about something" she said seriously.

Jackson felt trepidation gnaw at his gut; "About what?"

April returned to her original perch and cleared her throat; "About us, you told me a few days ago that - that you wanted to try to be together..."

Jackson nodded; "I remember saying that..."

"That's the thing I want to talk about, I'm not ready to try and I think we shouldn't when you don't remember anything about our past, it will just complicate things"

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _Jackson thought. "O - okay..."

April gathered her hands on her lap; "I will help you remember our past but I'm telling you now that it won't be -" she paused, trying to find the right word. "_Pleasant" _

"_No kidding, I was a real douche" _Jackson said to himself. "I can deal with that..."

April averted her gaze and stared at her lap sadly; "A lot of things have happened and some of them are very painful - I don't want to unearth it if I have my way but those memories are crucial, it will explain our separation and why I left for Virginia..."

Jackson swallowed the lump forming inside his throat, he knew what April is hinting at and he can't help but feel the pang of the loss all over again. He kept silent and moved his eyes to his lap; trying his hardest to ride the tide of emotions that surging violently inside his chest - suddenly he felt sick.

April took a couple of minutes to compose herself; she then lifted her gaze and stared at Jackson. "Jackson?"

Jackson took a deep breath before meeting her eyes; "Yeah?"

April studied her husband's face and noticed that his complexion turned a shade paler; "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale" she said with furrowed brows.

Jackson let out a weak smile; "I do feel a little queasy" he admitted.

April shot up from her perch and moved towards the head of the bed; she placed her hands on his shoulder and gently pushed him back to his pillows. "Lay down"

Jackson didn't argue; he shifted on his pillows and let out a shaky breath.

April grabbed the tiny remote from the side of the bed and began reclining it; when she reached the right angle, she placed it back on the side table and began arranging the blanket on Jackson.

"I'm alright, don't worry"

April moved her hand on Jackson's forehead and began checking his temperature; "You're a little bit warm" she said with a frown. "Do you feel anything different?"

Jackson shook his head; "No, just a little bit light headed"

April stared at Jackson for a moment before shaking her head; "I'll go get Derek" she said before turning away from the bed.

Jackson caught April's arm; "I'm really okay Apes - don't bother Derek"

"But you're -"

Jackson shook his head and pulled her back; "Just stay with me for awhile - please?"

April blinked a couple of times before letting out a defeated sigh; "You haven't changed one bit, still hard headed when sick" she said as she sat down on the bed, closer than before.

"And you haven't changed one bit - you still put up with my shit, even if you don't have to" Jackson said, his words running deeper than what they're currently talking about. "I'm sorry..."

April didn't seem to catch the depth in his words so she cracked a smile; "Doctors always make the shittiest patients, you are the epitome of that phrase" she joked.

Jackson entwined their hands together and smiled; "I can't argue with that"

"Sleep, I think a nap will do you good"

"Do you promise to stay with me?"

April lifted their hands; "Do I look like I have choice?"

Jackson tightened his grasp on April's hand; "I guess not"

"Sleep then, I'll be here"

Jackson kissed April's knuckles chastely before placing their hands on his chest; he threw April one last smile before closing his eyes.

April shifted on her perch, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"April?"

April's eyes snapped back to Jackson; "Hhmmmnnn?"

Jackson opened his eyes sleepily; "Who's Dorry?"

"Dorry?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah - Mara called me Dorry and she told me to ask you if I want to know who that is"

April stared at Jackson before bursting into fits of giggles.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Owen was arranging his desk when he saw his wife walking past his office; "Cristina!" he called out.<p>

Cristina halted her steps and turned her head to the side; "Yeah?"

Owen lifted an envelope from the stack and wiggled it, a large smile pasted on his face.

Cristina's eyes widen; "No way!"

Owen nodded; "Yes way"

Cristina moved towards the door frame and leaned sideways; "She's on board? She signed the freaking documents?"

"Signed, sealed and will be delivered" Owen confirmed. "We have her back"

Cristina blinked for a couple of times before cackling loudly; "Oh my god, this would be fun!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April just stepped out of Jackson's room when a barrage of people started flanking her; she took an involuntary step back, her eyes widening in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"<p>

"You're staying!" Lexie chirped.

"Finally! Welcome back!" Meredith said with a large smile.

Cristina smirked; "Glad to have you back on board _Not-so-virgin-Mary_!"

"If I only knew scrubbing in with me will make you stay, I should have dragged you sooner" Alex teased.

April couldn't hold back her smile anymore; "Did Chief Hunt announce it or something?"

Meredith shook her head; "Nope, Cristina told us"

April moved her gaze towards the Cardio Surgeon and quirked her brow; "_Talkie Tina _strikes again"

Cristina scowled; "Stop calling me that!"

Alex threw his head back and laughed boisterously.

Lexie turned towards her sister; "We're no longer calling her _Sour Puss?" _

Alex's laughter intensified upon hearing Lexie's inquiry.

Cristina slapped Lexie's arm; "Shut up!"

Lexie took a step back and began rubbing her arm; "That hurts!" she hissed. She then turned towards Alex and pinched his arm; "Stop laughing! This is your fault!"

"Ouch! Get your hands off me woman!" Alex scowled. "There's no need for violence!"

Meredith shook her head; "I swear, you guys act like children"

April watched her friends bicker and almost instantly, her heart felt lighter; _"Staying was a good decision after all" _she thought.

"I heard the news, glad to have you back for good"

April turned her face to the side and saw Mark leaning on the wall; "Yeah, it really does feel good to be officially back" she said with a small smile.

Mark pulled away from his perch, a large smile playing on his lips; "Still have the keys?"

April looked confused; "Keys?"

"Avery's flat - you'll be staying with him during his convalescence, right?"

April's eyes widen; "Crap!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: I know, it's been ages - I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! T.T I was just so busy lately and I'm currently suffering from a severe case of writer's block - I don't know why, but it sucks! T. T**_

_**I feel bad about this chapter because I made you wait too long and I don't know if I made it worth your wait (O.o) I did try my best on this one though, not my finest but it was still written with love :) **_

_**I'm still ridding myself of this stupid block by re-watching some of JAPRIL's finest moments and I think I'm getting there - thank you for sticking with me and for reading my story. I'm in the process of out-lining my next chapter – I want it to have more humour and less angst but don't worry because like what I've said earlier, April won't fall back into Jackson's arms easily - I'm firm on that note. LOL**_

_**Next chapter will probably showcase their walk down memory lane, Jackson's slips and April finding out some interesting facts about what her husband has been up to in the last 5 years - I think it will be fun :) I'm not sure when the next update will be though but I promise to try my hardest not to make you wait super long. **_

_**Again, thank you for keeping up with me! Love ya'll! Cheers! :) **_


	6. A walk we shouldn't have to take

**Chapter Six: A walk we shouldn't have to take**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Maybe I didn't hold you, quite as often as I could and maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have. If I made you feel second best, I'm sorry I was blind but you were always on my mind – you are always on my mind. Maybe I didn't hold you, all those lonely - lonely times and I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that you're mine. Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time but you were always on my mind..." Always on my mind by Inger Marie Gundersen<strong>_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Psychoanalytic Theory is one of Sigmund Freud's greatest works. The gist of this psychological technique is to delve into ones past to be able to explain the present. Repressed emotions and fixations are commonly named as culprits, resulting to instant justification of an unsavoury action. Taking a walk down memory lane affords a person ample time to reflect on past actions. It does help on putting things back into perspective but what we sometimes forget is most often than not - the journey is taxing if not painful.

Jackson Avery is about to embark on this trip with his wife and he's sure as hell that it won't be all rainbows and butterflies for them but then again, he's all in - it's all about the goal in the end.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you still with me Kepner?"<p>

April shook her head to clear her thoughts; "Yeah, sorry about that" she replied.

"Overwhelming, eh?" Meredith asked.

"You have no idea" April replied. She then puffed out a breath; "I just realized that I have a lot of things to do..." she groaned.

Lexie moved towards April and looped her arm around the red head's; "We'll help, right?" she said while eyeing her beau.

"Of course we'll help" Mark confirmed. "And I'm quite sure the others will as well"

"I'm in" Meredith piped in. She then turned her eyes towards her best friends; "That means, Alex and Cristina is in too" she said.

Alex rolled his eyes; "Do I have a choice?"

"As long as I get to see drama, I'm in" Cristina said gleefully, rubbing her hands together.

April fixed her eyes on Cristina; "There would be no drama, I can assure you that" she said firmly.

"Say's the Queen of Drama" Alex grumbled.

Meredith guffawed as Cristina snickered.

"Ignore them" Lexie said.

"Good idea" April replied. "Do you guys know where I can find Catherine? I need to tell her I'm staying"

"She's at the pit, bugging Mara" Alex said.

April winced; "Again?"

"Yeah" All the surgeons chorused.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes Dr. Avery, I already requested for the ultrasound - I'm just waiting for it"<p>

"You did request for labs, right?"

Mara gritted her teeth; "Yes, it's currently being fetched by Murphy"

Catherine nodded; "Okay"

"Catherine?"

Catherine spun around and saw her daughter in law standing behind her; "There you are! I've been looking for you! I heard you scrubbed in a surgery, how was it?" she asked with a large smile.

"I dropped by Jackson's room after the surgery and it was a success, the patient has already been moved to the ICU" April replied while throwing Mara a look, silently urging the other surgeon to take her leave.

Mara mouthed a thank you before taking a step back, leaving in haste.

"That's good to hear sweetheart" Catherine said.

"Why don't we take a walk? I have something I need to tell you" April said.

"Did you just help Mara Keaton make an escape there?"

"W-what made you think that?"

Catherine just arched a brow as a response.

April looked into Catherine's eyes and she instantly knew that arguing will be futile; "Yes I did."

Catherine cracked a smile; "You talked to her then? Cleared the air between the two of you?"

"Let's just say that Mara and I reached an understanding, let's leave it at that"

Catherine smile widens; "I can book my flight back to Boston, then?"

April looked panicked; "You're leaving so soon?"

Catherine walked towards April and wrapped her arm around the other surgeon's shoulders; "In a week or two, I still have work to get back to and I cannot delay my commitments further" she said.

"But you'll help me get settled in with this _position _first, right?"

"Of course baby" Catherine replied.

April let out a sigh of relief; "Thank god! I don't want to look like a fish out of water"

Catherine chuckled; "Mama Avery won't let you drown" she said as she steered them towards the corridor.

"Thank you. I still need to get back to Virginia though, I need to pack my things and to tie up loose ends with some of my patients - endorsements and all."

"I understand, when are you planning on flying out?"

April pushed the door open; "A day after tomorrow, I already booked a flight. I'll be back before you leave - that way, I still have time to learn the ropes" she replied.

Catherine threw April an approving look; "I like how you plan things ahead of time, you really are perfect for this interim position."

April glanced at Catherine; "Let's just hope everything goes with my schedule"

"Don't worry you're pretty head about it, I'm sure it would - you're too _organize _for it to not to"

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Mark strode into Jackson's room with a shit-eating grin; "You're one lucky bastard"<p>

Jackson grinned back; "You heard?"

"Hunt is parading around the hospital with a smug look plastered on his ginger ass, you'll be living under a rock if you don't get what he's so happy about."

"I still can't believe she's staying..."

Mark walked towards the side of the bed, his hands stuffed inside his labcoat pocket; "I repeat my earlier sentiments, you're one lucky bastard"

Jackson laughed; "I guess I am"

"Do you know when you will be discharged?" Mark asked.

"I don't know yet, I think Derek wants to keep me longer because of my - err – _condition" _Jackson replied.

"Did you at least throw them a bone? Derek is running Brook ragged and I haven't been seeing him that much - I think he's still trying to wrack his brain."

Jackson looked guilty; "No but I'll do it next time"

Mark plopped down on the nearest chair; "Derek will raise hell if he finds out that you've been fibbing all this time"

"And you won't tell him a damn thing" Jackson said, tension radiating off his body.

Mark raised his hands; "It's not my secret to tell but give them break"

"Thank you" Jackson breathed out.

"I ran into Kepner a couple of minutes ago, I think she still doesn't have an idea what to do with the living arrangements - I asked her if she will be staying with you but she looks uncertain."

Jackson leaned forward and tried her best to scratch his leg; "We haven't talked about it yet but I'm hoping that she'll stay with me"

"Then you have to talk her into staying, she still has your keys" Mark said.

"I already talked her into a lot of things, I'm bowing out on this one. I want her to stay in the apartment because she decided to and not because I asked her" Jackson explained. "I've always been the one to call the shots between us and now, it's all about her and what she wants - this time would be different."

Mark stared at his prot, amusement evident on his face; "You've matured, I'm impressed."

"It took me five years to have her back, I'm not gonna let my selfish ways muck it up" Jackson said seriously.

Mark smiled; "This is the first time I've seen you like this - you're so determined."

Jackson smiled back; "Because I'm _really _determined, you know the lengths of it"

Mark laughed; "Yeah, you and your crazy ass amnesia"

"Who suggested it?"

Mark puffed out his chest proudly; "The most brilliant mentor of all time"

"I walked right into that, damn!" Jackson grumbled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It has only been a day since April came up with her life altering decision and everything is going to plan. All she really needs to do now is to go back to Virginia, pack all her stuff and do her last minute endorsements; the timing of her husband's accident coincided with her contract renewal precisely - talk about perfect timing. If Jackson hasn't been on the brink of death she wouldn't put it pass him that he planned everything.<p>

"Where have you been? You looked like you've gone somewhere"

April threw Mara a sheepish look; "Sorry"

Mara took a sip of her coffee; "You're still flying out tonight?"

April wrapped her hands around her cup; "Yep, be back in a few days - moving sucks"

"Don't I know it? I had to move thrice you know"

"Thrice?"

"Yep; London to Boston to Seattle"

"I got one up; Moline to Seattle to Virginia and back to Seattle" April said.

Mara whistled; "You go girl" she teased.

April laughed; "I know, it gets tiresome sometimes, I just hope this would be the last time I have to move" she admitted.

"I don't see Jackson letting you go any time soon so I think you're safe"

April braced her elbows on top of the table; "Let's hope for the best"

Mara stared at April, clearly deciding if she should share some facts.

April noticed; "What's going on your mind?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Mara asked.

April shifted on her seat; "I promise" she replied. "You're making me nervous"

"You have nothing to be nervous about, especially with what I'm about to share" Mara winked.

"Go on then"

Mara moved closer and began.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback: April 2013 - Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital (2 years ago)<strong>

"_We can't just skive off of work! Hunt is gonna have our arses served on a silver platter!" Mara said indignantly. _

_Jackson rolled his eyes; "I'm the head of the damn board, nothing's gonna happen to our __**arses**__, I can promise you that" he replied. _

_Mara snatched her bag from her locker; "But you haven't told me where we're going" _

_Jackson closed the locker door and stared at Mara; "A year ago, you asked me where I went when I disappeared on this particular day and I refused to tell you, do you remember that?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Well, I'm about to show you where I went" _

_Mara looked surprised; "Why?" _

_Jackson shifted on his feet; "Because you're my friend and I trust you." _

_Mara smiled; "Lead the way then" _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sea-Tac?" <em>

"_We're going somewhere" Jackson replied as he cut off the engine. "Get your bum moving, we have a flight to catch" _

_Mara blinked a couple of times; "Where the bloody hell are we going?" _

"_Step out of the bloody car and you'll find out" _

_Mara opened the door and climbed out of the car grudgingly; "I need an answer Jackson and I want it now" _

_Jackson locked his car with a flick of his thumb and began walking; "We're going to the place I disappear to, I already told you that" he replied. _

_Mara trailed behind her friend; "A specific location would be nice." _

_Jackson smiled, albeit sadly; "We're heading to Virginia, it's my wife's birthday" he replied. _

_Mara halted her steps, her eyes widening in mortification; "And you brought me along with you? Are you off your knockers? What would she think?" _

_Jackson also stopped on his tracks, stuffing his hands inside his back pocket; "You don't have to worry about that, she's not going to see us..." _

"_What do you mean she's not going to see us? You just told me you're visiting-" _

"_She won't see us because I don't normally show myself when I visit" Jackson said, cutting Mara off. He then averted his gaze, clearly embarrassed with what he revealed. _

_Mara's forehead creased in confusion; "You visit her but you don't visit with her?" _

_Jackson still avoided eye contact; "Yeah"_

_Mara felt her heart go to the man standing right in front of her; "Oh Jackson..." _

_Jackson moved his eyes back Mara and cleared his throat; "Are you still up for it?" _

_Mara walked towards Jackson and looped her arm around his; "We have a plane to catch, let's hurry" _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>They took the first flight out and reached Virginia at quarter past eleven; Jackson flagged the first taxi he saw and helped Mara inside. <em>

_Mara placed her bag on her lap and watched as Jackson fired out directions; when she's sure that he's finished, she turned towards him, her brow raised. "How do you know where to go?" _

_Jackson winced; "I was hoping you would overlook that" _

_Mara's curiosity is now piqued; "I didn't and I won't - out with it" she demanded. _

_Jackson squirmed in his seat; "Do I really have to? I mean, I already divulged this..." _

"_Full disclosure, that's what you told me when you pestered me about what happened between me and the daft prick, need I remind you?" _

_Jackson cringed; "I did tell you that" _

"_You did so I suggest you return the favour, I promise not to judge" Mara said. _

"_Fine, but do know that I will kill you if you divulge this to anyone else, are we clear?" Jackson said while eyeing Mara intently. _

_Mara placed her hands to her chest, feigning offence; "I'm appalled, do you honestly think I would stoop that low? Did I, in some way betray your trust?" _

_Jackson can't help but roll his eyes at Mara's theatrics; "Fine, full disclosure" he said. _

"_Go on then"_

"_Ap - she has always been a creature of habit, meaning - whatever she does on her special day years before, she still does it now" Jackson began. "When I went here last year, she confirmed that theory - it's still the same pattern." _

_Mara shifted on her seat; "Let me get this straight, you __**stalked **__her?" _

_Jackson groaned; "I did not stalk her, I __**followed **__her__- that's two different things!" _

_Mara waved her hand dismissively; "Semantics, but whatever you want to call it - its fine. So, what does she normally do?" _

"_First, she goes to the quaint diner near her apartment for brunch then she goes to the park for a long walk or to read a book, whichever suites her mood. After that, she drops by Starbucks to grab coffee and a slice of cake - that pretty much does it" _

_Mara cocked her head to the side; "That's it?" _

"_Yep, she's a simple girl, it doesn't take much to make her happy - I think it has something to do with her upbringing" Jackson said, a fond smile playing on his lips. _

_Mara smiled; "I think that's one of the reasons why you love Apr-" she paused and corrected herself when she saw a pained look crossed Jackson's features. "She-who-must-not-be-named" _

"_I have more than a hundred reasons why I love her but I guess that's one of them" Jackson replied. _

"_She's a very lucky woman" Mara said sincerely. _

"_And I'm the heartless bastard who broke her heart" Jackson said dejectedly. _

_Mara reached for Jackson's arm and squeezed comfortingly; "You're not heartless" she said. She then smirked; "But a bastard none the less" she added. _

_Jackson threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh; "That I can agree to" _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you bring shades?" Jackson asked as he watched the door intently. <em>

_Mara rummaged through her bag; "Yeah, just give me a moment" she replied. _

_Jackson hastily turned around and ducked; "She's here" he mumbled. _

_Mara slipped on her shades and turned her face towards the door, trying to spot the red head in question. _

"_Don't look! She might see you!" _

"_Calm down, she won't recognize me anyway" Mara pacified. "I see her, she's sitting near the door; she looks different from what I remember though - her hair looks redder" she said thoughtfully. _

_Jackson slowly turned on his seat to catch a glimpse of his wife; "She's gorgeous" he breathed out. _

_Mara smirked; "Wipe the drool off your chin" _

_Jackson ignored Mara and kept on staring at April covertly. _

"_Are you ready to order now?" _

_Jackson almost jumped on his seat upon hearing a voice; he scooted lower on his seat and grabbed the menu. "Err - just a moment" _

_Mara shook her head in amusement; she closed lowered the menu on the table to face the waitress. She arched a brow when she noticed that the other woman is busy making moony eyes at her companion, blatantly ignoring her; "This would be fun" she thought. She sat straighter on her seat and cleared her throat loudly; "Are you just gonna stand there and gawk at him all day or do I have to call someone who will be willing to take my order?" she said haughtily, her accent more pronounced. _

_The waitress turned her attention to Mara, a sheepish look marring her face; "I'm sorry - you don't have to do that, I can take your order" _

"_Grilled burger with fries on the side, no onions and mayo and one large strawberry milkshake" Mara said. She then chanced a glance at Jackson and noticed him staring blankly at the menu; she rolled her eyes and snatched the menu from his hand. _

"_Hey! I was reading that!" Jackson protested._

"_He'll have a cheeseburger with fries and coke with lots of ice, thank you" Mara said dismissively while handing the menu back. _

_The waitress tucked the menu on her side and cleared her throat; "Let me just repeat the order really quick" _

"_Go ahead" Mara said. _

"_One grilled burger with fries, no onions and mayo and strawberry milkshake. One cheeseburger with fries and coke with lots of ice, did I get everything?" The waitress asked, her eyes straying at Jackson again. _

"_That's all, thanks" Jackson said with a smile. _

_The waitress cheeks turned bright red; "I - I'll be back with the drinks" she sputtered before scurrying away. _

"_That woman is obviously checking you out and you didn't even notice" Mara said. _

_Jackson threw Mara a confused look; "Who?" _

"_The waitress - she's making googly eyes at you" _

"_Really? Well, I'm not interested" Jackson replied. He then turned on his seat and pointed at April; "The woman sitting over there is the only woman I see" he said. _

"_Awwwww..." Mara gushed. _

"_Shut up" Jackson quipped. He then squinted his eyes and chuckled; "Waffles and chicken, I knew it" he said triumphantly. _

_Mara wrinkled her nose; "Stop that, you sound like a creepy stalker!" _

_Jackson righted his seat; "I can't help it! It's been months since I last saw her...I miss her" _

"_I know that, just tone it down a bit - there are other people around here you know" _

_Jackson let out a defeated sigh as he grabbed his shades from the table; "Fine" he acquiesced, slipping his shades on. _

"_Correct me if I'm wrong but we're just gonna trail after her all day right?" Mara asked. _

"_Yep, kinda boring right?" _

_Mara cocked her head to the side; "Did you at least buy her a gift? It's her birthday after all" _

"_She can't find out I'm here so a gift is out of the question" Jackson said desolately. _

_Mara sighed; "That's what I don't understand about the whole bloody thing - she's your wife, why do you have to sneak in and out to see her." _

_Jackson placed his hands on the table; "The thing between is complicated, I don't want to ruin her special day by showing myself." _

"_Let me guess, your last time together didn't end well"_

"_You have no idea" Jackson replied. "Having said that, let's just stick with my plan" _

"_I still think you should get her something, she doesn't have to know it's from you" _

_Jackson threw Mara a curious look; "What do you have in mind?" _

"_I'll figure something out, it's still early" Mara replied. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Where did she go?" Jackson asked as he scans the park for the familiar red head. <em>

_Mara fell into step with her friend; "You lost her?" _

_Jackson pointed towards the bench; "She was just there a couple of minutes ago" _

"_The bench is empty, are you sure?" Mara asked. _

"_I'm positive, she was reading a book so I went to grab us a drink and when I came back she's gone" _

_Mara placed her hands on her waist; "And you haven't seen her since?" _

_Jackson shook his head, frustration evident on his face; "No..." _

"_Well, we can't do anything about it anymore, seems like we lost her" Mara said. "Why don't we just head to Starbucks and wait for her there, eh?" _

"_Fuck!" _

_Mara tugged on Jackson's arm; "Come on, no sense finding her here - this place is crawling with people, it would be like looking for needle in a haystack"_

"_I guess you're right" Jackson relented. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mara placed a large cup of coffee right in front of Jackson as she sat down; "I already know what you can do for her" she announced with a large smile. <em>

"_Thanks" Jackson gestured towards the coffee. "I'm all ears" _

"_It's not much but I think she will appreciate it - pay for her coffee and cake, have them write a simple happy birthday on her cup"_

_Jackson thought for a second; "That could work" _

_Mara let out a large grin; "I'm sure it will and to get the ball rolling I already arranged that for you" _

_Jackson's eyes widen; "You what?" _

_Mara turned on her seat and pointed towards the barista standing by the counter; "See that guy over there?" _

_Jackson followed Mara's gaze; "Yeah" _

"_I slipped him a fifty, he'll take your lady loves order like he's supposed to but I instructed him not accept her money. I also told him to make sure the window seat remains unoccupied for her and of course to write a little something on her cup to celebrate today's occasion" _

_Jackson stared at Mara with awe; "You did that?" _

_Mara threw Jackson a smug look; "I'm brilliant" she said before taking a sip of her coffee. _

_Jackson grinned; "You're more than that Mara Keaton, you're a genius!" he exclaimed happily. _

"_Runs in the blood" Mara said. She then noticed a familiar red head entering the coffee shop; "Put your shades on and lower your cap, your wife just entered" she whispered. _

_Jackson followed Mara's instruction quickly before turning his face to the side, his heart started beating frantically inside his chest. _

_Mara leaned back on her seat, her eyes also focused on the perky red head. _

_Jackson watched as April conversed with the barista cheerfully; after a couple of seconds, a large smile blossomed on her face. "I miss that smile..." _

"_Looks like our plan is working perfectly" Mara said with glee. _

_Jackson kept his eyes on April; "I think you just made her day" he observed. _

"_Free coffee, cake and a reserved seat in Starbucks? Anyone would be happy" _

_Jackson chuckled. _

_Mara followed April with her eyes as she carried her tray towards the seat she chose; "I envy her simplicity" she said. _

_Jackson tore his away from April and stared at Mara; "I envy hers too" he replied. _

_Mara took another sip of her drink before taking a peek on her phone; "We only have an hour left, I suggest you get your fill - I promise not to judge or look so go on, indulge yourself" she said with a small smile. _

"_Thank you for coming with me today" Jackson said sincerely. He then cringed; "I know you may think I'm a creeper but I just want to see her badly..." _

"_You don't have to explain Jackson, I fully understand you" Mara replied with a kind smile. "Being in love does that - God knows I've done worst" _

"_I promise to return the favour" Jackson said. "If you need me to stalk with you, I will - just give me the word" _

_Mara giggled; "I'll hold you to that" _

"_You got yourself a deal" Jackson replied. He then grabbed his cup and turned his attention back to his smiling wife; "Happy birthday April, I hope you're happy..." he whispered. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present time: <strong>

April's hand flew to her lips, her eyes glossing with tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, bloody hell!" Mara said, panic evident in her tone. She grabbed her bag and plucked out a packet of tissue; she pried it open and pushed it towards April.

April grabbed a couple of tissue, gently dabbing the corner of her eyes; after a moment she burst out laughing.

Mara threw April a concerned look; "Err - okay?"

April shook her head; "I should have known it was him all along"

"What do you mean?"

April met Mara's gaze, a small smile playing on her lips; "I've always wondered why I keep on getting freebies and the same seat from Starbucks for 3 straight years"

Mara looked taken a back; "You mean to tell me he kept up with it?"

April nodded; "Every single birthday" she replied. "Thank you"

Mara smiled; "You don't have to thank me, I really didn't do much"

"But you did, you sparked the idea"

Mara's cheeks turned a tad redder; "You're welcome, I guess?"

April leaned back on her chair; "I still can't believe he took time to visit me without me knowing, I can't seem to wrap my mind around it" she breathed out.

Mara lifted her cup to take a sip; "Another proof that he loves you" she said.

April bit her bottom lip; "Yeah..."

Mara leaned forward and placed her cup back on the table; "I did not tell you all of this because I'm appealing on Jackson's behalf, I hope you know that..."

April let out a small smile; "I know that"

Mara let out a relieved sigh; "Good, it's just that I needed to you know that he loves you and you being away didn't change that fact."

"My feelings haven't changed too" April admitted. She then wrapped grabbed her cup and took a sip of her drink; "And that scares me more. Come to think of it, it's kinda stupid because we both love each other yet we stayed apart for years" she said pensively.

"People has different ways of coping, yours and Jackson's happens to be distance - there's nothing wrong with that" Mara said. "And besides, you found each other now - that's all that matters"

"Are you sure you picked the right specialty? I think you would have rocked being a Psychiatrist" April teased.

Mara giggled; "You think so?"

"No doubt about that" April replied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it me or my eyes are deceiving me?"<p>

"What?" Meredith asked.

Cristina pointed towards the coffee shop window; "Is that Mara Keaton and April?"

Meredith followed Cristina's gaze; "Yep, it's them" she confirmed.

"What the hell Mer? You knew they were bosom buddies and you didn't even tell me?" Cristina asked indignantly.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders; "I thought you knew"

Cristina threw Meredith a disbelieving look; "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Meredith grabbed Cristina's arm and began tugging her away; "Leave them be"

"But-"

"No buts! We only have 30 minutes left from our lunch, do you really want to waste it on gawking at them?" Meredith asked in a challenging manner.

Cristina clamped her mouth shut.

"I thought so, now let's go"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson is staring at his lunch tray sourly when April caught sight of him; she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling as she walks towards the door.<p>

Jackson's head snapped towards the side when he heard footsteps; "Hey" he said, a smile curling on his lips.

April leaned on the doorframe sideways, keeping her hands at her back; "Your lunch won't eat itself you know" she said with a small smile.

"I know, I just need a moment to condition my taste buds" Jackson replied.

April raised her brow; "You don't like it?"

Jackson made a disgusted face; "I despise it, it's like baby food - just a tad blander"

April pulled her hand away from her back and lifted it; "Good thing I brought you something to eat then" she said while wiggling it.

Jackson's eyes widen; "I—is that what I think it is?" he asked excitedly.

April pulled away from her perch and began making her way towards the bed; she placed the paper bag on the overbed and grabbed the tray, moving it on top of the coffee table.

Jackson didn't need any cajoling, he pried the paper bag open and stuck his face in; "_Real _food, finally!" he groaned.

April laughed as she plopped by his bed side; "I know the food here is killing you so I brought you something you might want to eat" she said.

"You're the best wife ever!" Jackson exclaimed as he began hauling the food container out of the paper bag, checking it one by one. "Quesadillas and tex-mex, you brought me my favourites!"

"Eat up" April replied.

"Don't mind if I do" Jackson replied as he took a hefty bite of the quesadilla.

April fished the paper bag from the table and took out the napkins and spork; she also opened the chilled can of coke and slipped in a straw.

"This is really good" Jackson moaned in delight. "Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Jackson snatched the napkin and wiped his mouth; "Are you all set for your flight?"

April scooted towards the end of the bed and leaned back on the footboard; "Yep, I'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

"You're coming back right?" Jackson asked, uncertainty edging his voice.

"Yes, don't worry your pretty head over it - I'll be back before you know it" April said with a small smile.

"I know it sounds cheesy but I'll miss you..." Jackson smiled.

April stared at Jackson with amusement; "You really did knock your head hard - you've never been this vocal about feelings before"

Jackson felt guilt gnaw at his gut so he averted his gaze and grabbed the spork and food container; "I promise not be closed off to you again..." he said seriously.

"I'd like that" April replied. "And I promise to do the same"

Jackson nodded before eating a mouthful of pasta.

"You'll be discharge by the end of this week right?"

"That's the plan" Jackson replied. He then shifted on his perch, clearly uncomfortable with what he's about to ask next; "Have you thought about the living arrangement?"

April threw her husband a sheepish look; "I really haven't decided that factor yet" she admitted.

Jackson felt a pang of disappointment but tried his best to keep his face neutral; "I see but do know that you are welcome to stay with me" he said. _"Time to go up a notch" _he thought. "I don't exactly remember if you've been in my apartment but it's kinda spacious so you staying there won't be a problem."

April swallowed thickly; "I stayed there before - when we got married"

Jackson latched on April's statement to press his point further; "Then it only makes sense that you stay there with me, you already lived there once."

"I really don't know Jackson..." April said, worrying her bottom lip.

Jackson stared at April intently as he places his right hand on the table, palm face up; "Apes?"

April leaned forward and placed her hand on his quietly.

Jackson laced their fingers together, not breaking eye contact; "I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to; if you'll be more comfortable getting your own place then go for it" he said. "I just mentioned it because I want you to know that you have a home with me"

April moved her eyes on their entwined hands; "I'll think about it"

Jackson let out a smile; he kept her hand in his as he grabbed the spork with his left hand.

"Let my hand go so you can eat properly" April tried tugging her hand away.

Jackson tightened his hold on her hand; "No, I'm okay - I can eat with my left hand."

"Don't be silly-"

"I won't be seeing you for days, just let me hold you for the mean time, eh?"

April felt the familiar tug on her chest so she relented, she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling widely; "Fine just don't blame me if your food ends being on your lap instead of your stomach."

"Will you help me clean it up?" Jackson asked as he took a bite of his food.

"As if I have a choice"

Jackson moved his gaze back to April, a large suggestive grin curling on his lips; "Then it wouldn't be the worst thing in this world then"

It took April a couple of seconds to understand the innuendo; "You're an ass!" she shrieked as she tried to pry her hand away, her cheeks burning bright red.

Jackson laughed but didn't relinquish his hold.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Catherine asked while eyeing her daughter in law.<p>

April adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder; "I'm 100% sure, I'll just grab a cab."

"Where's your luggage?"

"I'm actually not bringing anything with me since I'll be hauling a lot of stuff back" April explained.

Catherine nodded; "Makes sense" she replied. "Where did you leave it?"

"At Meredith's"

"Okay, are you all set?"

"Yep"

"Already said your goodbyes?" Catherine asked.

"I already spoke with Jackson and bid my goodbyes to some folks, I'm good to go" April replied.

"Alright then, let's go - I'll walk with you" Catherine said, offering her arm.

April obliged.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"The Missus already left the building, I thought you should know"<p>

Jackson turned his face to the side and saw Lexie peering from the door; "Yeah I know, thanks Lex" he said with a smile.

Lexie leaned on the doorframe sideways; "How's your head? Still can't remember April?" she asked while folding her arms on her chest.

"It depends, are you gonna guilt trip me?"

"I haven't even started _yet_" Lexie said with a smirk.

"Please don't start, your boyfriend is already on a roll"

Lexie chuckled; she then walked into the room and made her way towards the bed. She stood by the bed side and fixed her gaze on his leg; "How's the leg?" she asked.

"It's getting better - I hate the cast, it's itchy as hell"

Lexie crinkled her nose; "Been there, done that - it doesn't get easier"

"Thank you for pointing that out" Jackson said sarcastically.

Lexie met Jackson's eyes and stuffed her hands inside her labcoat pockets; "I overheard Derek talking with Brook, looks like you're showing some signs of _improvement_"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm throwing them a bone?"

"Well, yeah - are you?"

Jackson sighed; "Yes. I see how hard Derek is working on my case and I feel like shit for doing that to him."

"That's good to hear because if you continue pushing him further he might refer you to the cuckoo's nest and I'm telling you now - that won't be a walk in the park, again, I've been there and done that - it's maddening"

Jackson looked a tad pale; "Thanks for the warning - I think I'll try to show _more _signs of improvement now"

Lexie shifted on the bed and crossed her legs; "Let's change the topic, how are you with April?"

"We're doing okay I guess" Jackson replied. He then threw Lexie a hopeful look; "She's moving back, that must be a good sign, right?"

Lexie returned the smile; "It is, make sure not muck it up this time - this is big for her and whether she admits it or not, I know she's nervous about it."

"I'm nervous as hell too but I give you my word - I'm not about to fuck this up between us" Jackson said solemnly.

"Wow...Mark was not kidding, you're pretty determined" Lexie said, awe seeping from her tone.

"Yeah, I am"

Lexie blinked a couple of minutes before thumping her hands on her thigh; "Well, I bid you goodluck Jackson"

"Thanks Lex" Jackson replied.

"I gotta run" Lexie said as she hopped off of the bed. She then checked her watch; "I have craniotomy in 20, see you around" she said as she strode towards the door.

"See you"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Virginia:<strong>

It's already been three days since April returned to Virginia and it's almost time to go back to Seattle. All of her things have already been stowed in a box, ready for shipping yet she still hasn't come up with a decision. She's presently sitting on her bed with her small pink planner; writing the pros and cons about cohabiting with her husband again and it seems like the pros are winning. She let out a small groan and collapsed back on her pillows; she was about to turn on her side when her mobile phone started shrilling loudly. She scooted to her side and plucked it from the side table; she tapped on the screen without checking and shifted it to her ear. "Hello"

"Err - Hi Apes, it's me, Jackson"

April pried the phone away from her ear and took a quick peek on the screen before placing it back.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here - sorry about that" April replied. "Err - how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

April reclined back on her pillows; "I'm good as well, all packed up"

"Everything is on schedule then?"

"Yep"

"That's good"

"Did you just call to make sure I don't bail?" April teased.

"Of course not, I called because I missed you"

A smile crept on April's lips; "You did?"

"I did and I still do"

"Wow"

"And oh, I almost forgot - I also called to let you know that I'm being discharged tomorrow"

April's brows furrowed; "Tomorrow? I thought it would be on Friday?"

"It's supposed to be on Friday but I was able to convince Derek and Callie to discharge me sooner."

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm bored to my wits end, not to mention the food their _force _feeding me is awful - I don't want to stay longer than I need to"

April pursed her lips in disapproval; "Is your mum staying with you at least? I assume your leg is still in a cast and I doubt you can manage on your own"

"She won't be staying with me 24 hours but she will be checking on me to bring me food - don't worry about me, I can manage"

"Still pig headed as ever" April grumbled.

Jackson's laugh echoed on the phone before he spoke again; "I mean it Apes, stop worrying. I have crutches - I can move around the apartment with no problems"

"Alright, just be sure to call someone there if you're having any problems"

"I will, I promise. Anyway, you're coming home this Friday right?"

"Yep, I'll be there around lunch time" April replied.

"Okay" Jackson paused. "April?"

"Yeah?"

"Have - have you decided where you will be staying?"

April's eyes instantly zoomed on her planner; "Yeah" she replied.

"Really?"

April took note of the excitement in Jackson's voice; "Yep"

"So..."

April smirked; "So what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"I'll see you on Friday"

"Appprrriilllll!"

"Bye Jackson" April said before pulling away her phone from her ear, tapping on the _end call _button. "I guess it's time to call to call the shipping company"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seattle: <strong>

Jackson stared at his phone; "This she just?" he asked in disbelief.

"She did" Mara said with a smirk.

Jackson shook his head as he placed his phone back on the side table.

"So? Is she moving in with you?"

"You heard the whole conversation" Jackson grumbled.

"No need to be snippy Dorry, I was just asking"

Jackson rubbed his eyes tiredly; "Sorry" he replied. "Stop calling me Dorry"

Mara chuckled; "But you are Dorry, amnesiac boy - remember?" she teased.

Jackson glared at his friend as a response.

Mara raised both hands in surrender; "Fine, I'll quit the name calling" she acquiesced. "But kidding aside, do you have everything ironed out? I'm only asking because I'm sure as hell that it won't be easy putting up with that farce 24/7"

"I think so" Jackson replied. "And besides, I'm down to my last 2 weeks, it can't be that hard"

"So, you're still sticking with your 1 month rule?" Mara asked curiously.

"I am" Jackson replied.

"Give it your best shot then, just be careful with your words and actions - don't slip" Mara cautioned.

"I have my game face on, I'll ace it" Jackson said confidently.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Friday: <strong>

April shifted the perch of her shades on top of her head as she waited for her luggage on the conveyer belt. She took a quick glance at her watch before tapping her foot impatiently; "Come on" she mumbled. After a couple of seconds she saw her pink luggage appear; she hastily walked towards it and hauled it off. She cranked the handle up and began pulling it behind her; "I really hate travelling" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"How's the crutches?" Callie asked perkily as she saunters inside Jackson's room.<p>

Jackson slowly limped towards his bed and sat down; "Not pleasant but I'm getting used to it" he replied.

Callie placed the discharge papers on top of the overbed and began moving it towards her patient; "Just give it a couple of more days and the discomfort will eventually fade away"

"I hope so"

Callie plucked a pen from her breast pocket and offered it Jackson; "All we need is your signature and you're free to go" she said with a smile.

Jackson smiled back; "Thank god!" he exclaimed as he accepted it. He quickly scan the paper before signing his name on the dotted line; "Done!"

Callie chuckled; "Someone's excited" she teased.

"You have no idea, I've been wanting to go home for ages!"

Callie snatched the documents from the overbed and hugged it to her chest; "Well, you know the drill. Don't stand on your feet too long, no lifting, no strenuous activities-" she paused and eyed Jackson seriously. "That includes sex_, _are we clear?"

Jackson's eyes bulged as his cheeks flushed; "S—sex? Why do you even have to remind me that? My sex life is pretty much none existent" he sputtered.

Callie looked surprised; "Really?"

Jackson rolled his eyes to cover up his unexpected confession; "Anything else I should know, _doctor_?"

"Just come back after 2 weeks for your check up"

"I will"

"Everything signed?"

Jackson and Callie turned towards the door and saw Derek standing by the doorframe; "Yep, he just signed the papers" the latter replied.

Derek stepped into the room and made his way towards Callie; he fell into step with her and stared at Jackson.

Jackson quirked his brow at the Neuro Surgeon; "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Derek folded his arm on top of his chest; "No, everything's fine" he replied. "I have a question for you though"

Jackson felt his nerves heightened; "What is it?" he asked.

"Who will look after you when you go home?" Derek asked.

Jackson let out a circumspect sigh of relief; "My mom will be dropping by from time to time, don't worry about it" he replied.

"I see" Derek said.

"Kepner is still coming back right?" Callie asked. "She will be staying with you?"

Jackson averted his gaze and started staring at his crutches with interest; "Yeah she's still flying out today but I'm not really sure about her living arrangement so I can't answer that question"

Callie shifted her gaze to Derek.

"_Don't ask" _Derek mouthed.

"So - am I free to go?" Jackson blurted out.

"Yep"

"Yes"

Callie then gestured towards the door; "I'm gonna call Ross to bring in the wheelchair" she said.

"I don't need the wheelchair, I can walk" Jackson protested.

Callie frowned; "I just told you a couple minutes ago that you're not supposed be on your feet longer than necessary"

Derek arched a brow; "Did you also forget about some of our hospital's policies?"

Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes and just nodded obediently as a response.

"Then it's settled, call in Ross" Derek said.

"Right away" Callie replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Here you go Miss" The cabby said with a toothy grin, eyeing her exposed legs.<p>

"Thank you"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

April tugged on her mini skirt as she glared at the man; "No, that would be it" she snapped.

"Okay love, have a good day" The cabby winked as he climbs back into the taxi.

"Men" April mumbled. She then grabbed her trolley bag and began pulling it behind her; she paused at the building's familiar entrance and took a deep calming breath. "Welcome home, I guess"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Liking your new ride?"<p>

Jackson scowled at his mentor; "Shut it"

Mark chuckled as he approached his prot; "Go on Ross, I'll handle this" he said.

Shane didn't need to be told twice; he nodded at Mark and took a step back. "He's all yours"

"Stop talking like I'm not here" Jackson snapped.

Mark rolled his eyes as he took over; "Quit whining, it's irritating"

Jackson pursed his lips; "I don't understand why I have to ride this stupid thing, I have crutches for goodness sake" he grumbled.

"Crutches can only take you so far and besides, this is an SOP - you know that" Mark replied as he steered the wheelchair inside the elevator.

"I know but this is still annoying"

"Who's gonna take you home?"

"My mom, I already texted her, she'll meet us downstairs" Jackson replied.

"Is she gonna stay with you?" Mark asked.

"Nope, but she'll take care of my food and whatnots"

Mark grabbed the wheelchair's handle when the door chimed open; "Still no idea where Kepner will be staying?"

"The last time we talked, she told me that she's already decided but she won't disclose anything to me yet" Jackson replied glumly.

Mark smirked; "Well, you'll just have to wait and see then" he said mischievously.

"There you are!"

"Great, she's perkier than the usual" Jackson mumbled.

Mark chuckled; "She's always perky" he replied. "Dr. Avery, how are you this fine morning?"

"Suck up"

Mark ignored Jackson's statement and began navigating their way towards the other surgeon; "You're taking him home, right?" he asked.

"Yes I am" Catherine replied. She then leaned forward and studied her son's face; "Why look so glum? You're about to come home, you should be ecstatic."

"I am ecstatic, I'm just don't fancy being carted like I'm invalid"

Catherine stood straight; "You're not an invalid baby, just indisposed" she replied.

"And that makes a _huge _difference" Jackson said dryly.

Catherine ignored Jackson's statement and turned her attention to Mark; "Thank you for bringing him here" she said.

"No problem" Mark replied. "You're off then?"

"Yes, taxi is already waiting outside"

"Perfect, let's get the hell out of here" Jackson said.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April cocked her head to the side as she took in the whole apartment; she hasn't stepped into this abode for almost 5 years and yet everything is exactly the same. The hook on the wall by the door, the khaki brown throw blanket draped on the L shaped couch - even the medical books and dvd's under the large flat screen T.V. Her husband was a neat freak and looking at the appearance of his place, he still is. She was jarred from her perusal when she heard her phone beep; she moved towards the counter and tapped on the screen. Her heart started thumping wildly inside her chest when she finished reading the message; she braced her hands on the counter and bowed her head, mentally counting to calm her nerves. After a moment, she put her phone back and straightened her clothing; "Time to face the music" she said as she slowly walked towards the door.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Stupid crutches" Jackson grunted as he stepped out of the elevator.<p>

Catherine bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling; she adjusted the duffel bag on her hand as she trails behind her son quietly.

Jackson stopped right in front of the door and turned his face towards his mother; "You have the keys, right?" he asked.

"I don't have it"

Jackson felt his temper flare; he turned towards his mother and glared. "What do you mean you don't have it? You took it from me, remember?"

Catherine widens her eyes dramatically; "You're right, but Mark gave it to your wife-"

"Unbelievable!" Jackson hissed, cutting his mother off. "So what are we supposed to do? Stand here and wait-"

"No, you're supposed to come in and rest"

Jackson's head snapped to the side; his eyes widened in shock when he saw April leaning sideways on his doorframe. He opened his mouth to say something but when words evade him, he just clamped his lips together.

April quirked a brow; "I hope you're not shouting at your mother like a spoiled brat not having his way" she drawled.

Catherine chuckled, her eyes gleaming mirthfully; "He's not shouting at me honey, don't worry about it" she said. She then walked towards her daughter in law and pulled her into a hug; "I take it that you're flight arrived on time?" she asked.

"It did, I hate delays" April replied. She then moved her eyes back to her taciturn husband; "Jackson?"

Jackson swallowed thickly, his eyes never leaving April's form; "Y-you're here..."

Catherine pulled away from April; "Of course she's here - she lives here" she said nonchalantly. She then walked past the other woman and entered the house, leaving the couple alone.

April let out a nervous chuckle; "Surprise!"

Jackson's lip slowly curled upwards before it morphed into a full grin; "You're moving back with me?"

April moved to stuff her hands inside her pockets but then she remembered that her skirt doesn't have any so she let her hands fall to her sides instead; "Looks like it" she replied.

Jackson's eyes automatically strayed towards April's outfit; "You're wearing a skirt" he said dumbly.

"Well spotted"

"_Stupid mouth" _Jackson thought. He then let out an embarrassed chuckle; "I sound stupid there, sorry - it's just this is the first time I ever saw you wearing one and it caught me off guard..." he explained.

"Yeah - I couldn't wear skirts here with the weather and all"

"Are you planning on standing there all day or are you coming in?"

"Oh, yeah - of course" April replied. She then shifted away from the door to give more room for Jackson to enter; "Let's get you in before your mother checks on us" she said quietly.

"Good idea" Jackson replied as he slowly navigated his way inside his apartment.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you looking for Jackson?"<p>

Mara turned around and saw Lexie standing behind her; "Yeah" she replied.

"He's already been discharged, his mother took him home" Lexie explained.

Mara nodded; "Okay"

"Do you want to get coffee?" Lexie blurted out.

Mara's eyes widen in surprise, clearly not expecting the invitation; "With me? Are you sure?" she asked.

Lexie shrugged her shoulders; "Yeah, I'm planning on getting some, want to join me?"

"S—sure, that would be great"

Lexie smiled; "Come on then" she said before walking away.

Mara followed Lexie quietly, trying her best to understand what prompted the brunette to ask her.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine moved her eyes between her son and daughter in law; "Do you guys need anything?" she asked.<p>

"Nope"

"No"

An amused smile curled on Catherine's lips; she then leaned forward and grabbed her bag from the couch. "Well, I should get going then"

April shot up from her perch; "I'll walk you to the door" she said.

"Okay" Catherine replied. She then walked towards Jackson and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek; "I would tell you to call me when you need me but I doubt you would" she whispered before winking.

"Bye mom" Jackson replied.

Catherine offered her hand towards April; "Come on dear" she said.

April placed her hand on Catherine's and followed the other woman towards the hallway.

When they reached their destination; Catherine unlatched the lock and pulled the door open. She stepped out of the apartment before facing April again; "I'm really happy that you decided to move back sweetheart" she said.

"It's the logical thing to do" April replied.

"Are you two getting back together?"

April leans sideways on the doorframe and folded her arms on top of her chest; "He wants to but I'm not ready for that yet..." she admitted. "And I don't think now is the best time to start anything, we still need to get his memories back"

"You're right" Catherine acquiesced. She then let out an assuring smile; "Don't stress too much about his memory, it'll come back when it's due. Live in the moment sweetheart; try to get to know him again but make sure to make him work hard for you, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Catherine planted a chaste kiss on April's cheek before taking a step back; "I'll see you on Monday?"

April smiled; "You bet"

"Bye love!" Catherine said before walking towards the elevator.

"Bye!" April replied. She waited until Catherine boarded the lift before closing the door behind her; she made her way back into the living room but noticed that it was empty. "Jackson?"

"I'm here"

April turned around and saw him standing awkwardly by the fridge; "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us something to drink" Jackson replied. He then threw April a sheepish look; "But it looks like all I have is water and beer."

"I've noticed that" April replied. She then moved towards the counter and braced her elbows on top of it; "I also checked the cupboards, looks like you've been following Alex's diet - ramen all the way" she said.

Jackson closed the fridge; "I don't always eat ramen"

"Let me guess, Chinese take outs and pizza?" April drawled.

"That too"

April wrinkled her nose in distaste; "Well that's about to change" she said with resolve. "You're not eating those while you're recuperating and I don't fancy eating crap. Having said that, I'll have to make a quick run to the grocery so we can eat something edible"

"Come on Apes, I didn't ask you to move back in to play cook for me" Jackson protested.

April rolled her eyes; "I know that but like what I've said, I don't like eating take outs so I'm cooking"

Jackson stared at April intently; "I'm not gonna be able to change your mind on this, am I?"

"Uh-uh"

"Fine" Jackson said with a resigned sigh.

April thumped her hands on the counter and smiled brightly; "Well, I'm off then - you can manage on your own for a couple of minutes?"

Jackson frowned; "Yes I can but where are you going?"

"To the grocery, silly"

"You're going now?"

April quirked a brow; "We're gonna have to eat today, you know"

"You just arrived from Virginia, you should rest. I'll call my mom and ask her to bring us something to eat for later"

April threw her husband an affronted look; "I'm pretty capable of picking up some food Jackson so you will not do such thing"

"But-"

"No buts!" April snapped. She then placed her hands on her hips, trying her best to look intimidating; "Why don't you haul your ass to the couch and sit down like a good boy, you're not supposed to be on your feet too long - I'm sure Callie told you that" she said.

Jackson fought the urge to grin; "When did you become _bossy_?"

"I'm not!"

"But you are and I think _bossy _April is _sexy_"

April smirked; "Don't you think you're laying it thick?"

Jackson winked; "I can't help it"

"Do you want to know what I think a _sexy_ Avery is?"

"Go on"

April's eyes sparkled with amusement; "The one who doesn't say _no _to me"

Jackson shifted his crutches and began rounding the counter; "Yes ma'am, sit I shall" he said.

April stifled her giggles as she watches; once Jackson is settled back on the couch, she made her way towards it and grabbed her bag.

"I promise to sit here like a good boy and wait for your safe return" Jackson said with large smile.

"Alright" April replied. She then walked towards the corridor but paused midway; she turned her face back to Jackson, a playful smile curling on her lips. "Do you want to know what I think a _sexier_ Avery is?"

Jackson turned around to meet April's eyes; "What?" he asked curiously.

"The _cast-_less one" April said with a wink.

Jackson let his head fall back on the back of the couch; "You did not just say that!" he groaned.

April's laughter chimed on the hallway before it was cut off by the closing door.

Jackson waited a couple of seconds before opening his eyes; "This living arrangement will either kill me or make me disgustingly happy" he muttered. He then felt the corner of his lips quirking up; "Disgustingly happy it is" he concluded.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day: <strong>

Jackson opened his eyes when he heard loud noises coming from the hallway; he yawned loudly before sitting up. He scooted towards the edge of the bed and slowly lowered his foot on the carpeted floor. He grabbed his crutches that's leaning on the side table and hauled himself up; he carefully hauled himself up and made his way towards the door. He grabbed the knob with his right hand and pulled it open; "April?" he called out.

April's head popped from the corner; "Did we wake you up? Sorry..." she apologized.

"_We_?" Jackson asked confusedly.

"My stuff came in this morning and some folks from the hospital is here to help" April replied.

"Who exactly?"

Alex's head appeared beside April's; "Morning Pretty boy!"

"Karev is helping you? What gives?" Jackson asked as he steadily made his way towards them.

"Meredith" April replied with smirk.

Jackson chuckled; "I thought so" he replied. "I assume she's here with Yang too?"

"The twisted sisters are currently bugging the moving crew" Alex explained.

"Pity them" Jackson said.

"There's the man of the hour!"

Jackson's head snapped to the side and saw his mentor standing by the breakfast bar with Lexie; "You're here too?" he asked with furrowed brows. "Who's left at the hospital?"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, we're heading there in a few minutes - we just dropped by to make sure that everything has been taken inside before we leave" Lexie said before she took a sip of her coffee.

April threw Jackson a chastising look; "Stop being rude, they're here to help me" she said.

"Sorry - not a morning person" Jackson mumbled as he limped towards the couch.

Alex made a whipping sound making the other room occupants laugh out loud.

"Funny Karev, really funny" April snapped.

"We leave you guys for just five minutes and you're already arguing" Meredith said as enters the living room, carrying a small box with the help of Cristina.

"What on earth did you put in this? Did you pack rocks?" Cristina asked as she lowers the box on the floor.

April cocked her head to the side, studying the box; "Nope, those are my medical books and some journals" she replied.

Alex threw the red head an indignant look; "How on earth did you cart those to Virginia?" he asked.

April's cheeks started to flush; "I didn't - I bought them there" she admitted.

Mark walked towards his prot and handed him coffee; "You sure like to read" he said.

"I do" April replied shyly.

Meredith braced her hands on her hips; "The movers already left, this is the last box - do you need help unpacking?" she asked.

April shook her head adamantly; "No, that won't be necessary" she said. She then eyed her friend's one by one; "Thank you all for coming in to help me, I appreciate it big time" she said sincerely.

"No problem" Meredith said with a smile.

Cristina waved her hand dismissively; "Don't mention it - _ever_"

"We promised to help, no biggie" Lexie piped in.

"Anything for my boy here" Mark said while patting Jackson's shoulder.

Alex wrinkled his nose at Mark's gesture; "It's too early for _bromance _man" he said.

"They've been at it for years, you should be used to it by now" Lexie said.

"We're not!" Jackson protested.

Alex ignored Jackson and turned his attention to April; "Since I've been nice enough to help you - can I ask a favour?"

April arched a brow; "I'm listening"

Alex's lips curled into a grin; "Bake me some pie? Please?"

"Alex!" Meredith hissed.

Cristina shook her head; "You and your big stomach"

"Karev will always be Karev" Mark whispered to his girlfriend, making the brunette giggle.

"I knew it - too good to be true" Jackson said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"A pie?" April asked.

Alex nodded; "Yep, a pumpkin pie - the one you used to make in our old apartment? The one that smells heavenly?"

April smiled; "Okay, I'll make you a pie"

Cristina turned to Meredith, a shit eating grin plastered on her face; "Pay up"

Meredith pursed her lips as she took a crisp $10 bill from her pocket; "I can't believe this" she grumbled.

"You placed bets?" Jackson asked incredulously.

Cristina wiggle the money as she stared at Jackson; "Of course we did and I won" she said giddily.

"What did you bet on this time?" Lexie asked curiously.

"If April will cave in to Alex's demands" Meredith replied. She then narrowed her eyes at the red head; "You should have said no" she said.

April narrowed her eyes at the twisted sister but she's failing miserably; "I can't believe you two"

"Oh shush! The wager is about a pie, it's not as if we betted about your sleeping arrangement or something" Cristina said.

"Well, that's a bet I'm willing to put money on" Mark said jovially.

April's eyes widen as her cheeks started flushing bright red.

Jackson shook his head; "I can't believe all of you" he said. He then sat straighter and eyed their friends; "Thank you for helping April move in but I think you should all go to work now - Hunt will have your asses if you don't show up in time" he said loudly.

"Aaawww...Pretty boy is kicking us out" Cristina teased.

"You got to give it to Jackson - he has knack on kicking out people politely" Meredith said as she grabbed her bag from the couch.

Mark wrapped his arm around Lexie and began steering her towards the door; "We'll head out now, call us if you need us" he said.

"We'll do - thank you all" April said with a large smile.

"Don't forget my pie!" Alex called out as he trails behind his friends.

"I'm gonna see them out" April said.

Jackson nodded; "Thank you again!" he called out loudly.

April followed the group towards the door; she stepped out into the hallway and watched them as they walk towards the elevator. "I'll see you guys on Monday!"

"See you!" Lexie and Meredith chorused.

"Don't forget my pie!" Alex piped in.

"Don't be late on Monday!" Cristina said.

"Safe sex!" Mark said with a large grin.

April rolled her eyes at Mark's statement; "Whatever!" she replied loudly. She then stepped back into the apartment and closed the door behind her; "Pancakes and bacon alright with you?" she asked she walked towards the pantry.

Jackson hefted himself out of the couch and made his way towards the breakfast bar; "I'll help you" he said.

April closed the cupboard and placed the flour on top of the chopping board; "I appreciate the offer Jackson but I don't think it's a good idea, you shouldn't be on your feet too long" she said kindly.

Jackson pulled out a stool and tried his best to sit up; "But I want to help"

April studied her husband's face and saw eagerness; she let out a defeated sigh and placed the large mixing bowl and bag of flour right in front of him. "Start with 1 cup of flour"

Jackson grinned widely; "Please pass on the measuring cup"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April spent most of her morning arranging her stuff inside her room - yes, she had her own room. Contrary to what others might think, she and Jackson are not sharing a room. When she moved in yesterday they had a long talk, she explained her reservations in details and much to her surprise, he agreed to her albeit reluctantly.<p>

"April?"

April hanged the last dress inside the closet before turning around; "Yep?"

Jackson scratched the back of his head as he threw his wife a nervous look; "I'm gonna take a quick shower, I need a little help?"

April closed her closet and smiled; "Of course"

"Thanks" Jackson replied. He then moved away from the door and made his way towards the bathroom; "I just need you to set up the shower chair inside the stall and that's it..." he murmured.

April entered the bathroom and instantly located the chair; she moved towards it and carefully hauled it inside the stall. She then turned her attention back to Jackson and saw him balancing on his good leg, trying to peel of his shirt. She watched him struggle with amusement; "Do you need help with that?"

"Err - yeah, thanks"

April walked towards him; "Lean on the sink and put your arms up" she instructed.

Jackson followed her instructions and stood stiffly; "Can you reach?" he asked.

April grasped the shirttail and began pulling it up; "I need you to hunch forward, I can't reach - you're too tall" she murmured.

Jackson bent forward, his face moving a tad closer to April's; "Is this alright?" he asked breathily.

April's heart started beating wildly with the proximity; she unconsciously licked her lips as she peeled off the shirt; "Err - yeah" she breathed out.

Jackson did a mental fist pump upon seeing the red tinge on the apple of April's cheeks; he sucked in a breath and stood straighter, making his abs more prominent. "Thank you"

April's eyes strayed towards the planes of her husband's chest; she felt her gut twist with a familiar feeling so she quickly took a step back. She crumpled the shirt in her hand and met his eyes; "A—anything else?"

Jackson kept his face passive as he pulled away from the sink; "Just my boxers but I can do that there" he said while pointing towards the chair. "I need your help to walk towards it though..."

"Okay" April replied. She threw the shirt into the hamper before walking towards Jackson; she positioned herself on his right and slowly guided him into the shower stall.

Jackson lowered himself on the chair; "Thank you" he said with a small smile.

"Alright?"

"Yeah"

April studied Jackson's form for a moment; her cheeks are still a blaze but her brows are furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked upon noticing her intent gaze.

April pointed towards his casted leg; "How will you be able to pull your boxers out of that?" she asked.

Jackson leaned forward, trying to reach his leg. When his hand didn't reach the intended body part he threw her an embarrassed look; "Good point" he admitted.

April worried her bottom lip, clearly assessing the _situation. _After a couple of seconds, she squared her shoulders and cleared her throat; "I'll help you" she blurted out.

Jackson felt a part of his anatomy come to life involuntarily with her statement so he shifted on his seat to somehow catch his bearing. "A—are you sure?"

"Yeah...it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before" April replied with an airy but nervous laugh.

"Okay" Jackson replied. He then slipped his hands under the garter of his boxers and swallowed nervously; "I'm not responsible for what you're about to see but err - I just want you to know that I can't help it..." he explained.

April's cheeks flame even brighter upon hearing his admission; "Oh"

"Yeah"

"No need to prolong it further, go on ahead - I'll pull it off" April said thickly.

Jackson took a deep calming breath as he slowly tugged on his boxer; he clenched his teeth to stop himself from groaning when the fabric of his boxer rubbed his already growing crotch.

April tried to keep her eyes on his knees but she's failing miserably; she felt her breath hitch inside her throat when she noticed the appendage that sprung free from the fabric. _"It's still impressive as before - damn it!" _she thought.

Jackson noticed his wife staring at his package blatantly and he can't help but smirk; he bent forward to push the garment to his knees, making his erection bob towards his stomach.

The simple movement jarred April from her trance; she mentally chastised herself before moving towards the chair. She waited for the boxer to pool around his feet before pulling it off. She avoided eye contact as she stepped out of the stall; "Y-you can take a shower now" she mumbled.

"Thank you"

April pointed towards the door; "I'll be out there, just holler if you need me" she said shakily.

Jackson turned his face to the side; "Will do, thank you again Apes"

April nodded before bolting out of the room.

Jackson waited for a couple of minutes before leaning back on the chair; he moved his eyes to his lap, a satisfied smile curling on his lips. "Looks like she's not immune to us after all - time to start showing more signs of recovery I guess..."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>After helping Jackson put on some clothes, April excused herself. She hid inside her room and busied herself by organizing the books and journals like she used to. She was putting on the last one in the built in shelf when she heard her phone ringing; she moved away from the wall and snatched it from her bed. She felt her brows quirked up when she saw the name flashing on the screen; she tapped on the answer button and shifted her phone to her ear; "Chief?"<p>

"April, sorry to disturb you but are you busy?"

April's eyes strayed towards the shelf; "No, I'm good"

"Great, I have a favour to ask - its board stuff, is Jackson awake?"

"I believe so, I think he's watching T.V"

"I sent some documents via email and I need him to provide me his answer within the day - can you help me with that?"

"Of course, what time do you need it?" April asked while eyeing the digital clock on her bedside.

"Before 6"

"Alright, I'll get to it now"

"Thank you April, I owe you one. See you on Monday"

"No problem Chief, see you on Monday, bye" April said before pulling the phone away. She let her hand drop to her side as she took a deep calming breath; "You can do this April, he's not naked this time - it'll be a piece of cake" she said to herself. She squared her shoulders and marched towards the door; she yanked it open and began padding along the hallway with renewed determination. She walked into the living room and saw her husband lounging on the couch, eyes fixed on the T.V. "Jackson?"

Jackson tore his eyes away from the game; "Yep?"

"Hunt called me and told me that he sent you some documents via email - he needs your approval on something"

"Really? But my mom is there"

April shifted on her feet; "I think he wants _your _approval on this, he said he needs it before 6 this evening"

"I see" Jackson replied. He then braced his hands on the couch, preparing to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get my laptop"

"Where is it?" April asked.

"April, you don't have to-"

"I know that but I want to, so where is it?"

Jackson sighed in defeat; "In my room, leather bag on the floor - your side of the bed"

"I'll go get it" April said before turning on her heels. She traced her steps back into the hallway and made a bee line towards Jackson's room; she pushed the door open and strode inside. She grabbed the bag from the floor and slung it on her shoulder; she was about to head back when something caught her eyes. She walked towards the bureau near the bed and stopped right in front of it; she swallowed thickly as she perused the pictures on top of it - _their _pictures. She felt the corner of lips quirk up as she fished out one particular frame; it was the one taken during their intern years in Mercy West, they were both wearing the hideous orange scrubs - smiling goofily at the camera.

"I can still remember that one vividly"

April turned her face to the side and saw Jackson standing by the door frame; she turned the picture towards him and wiggled it. "Intern exam week?"

Jackson smiled fondly; "You got drunk that night and you were a riot"

"And you slept and cuddled with Charles that night" April quipped.

Jackson threw his head back and laughed.

April moved her eyes back to the picture with a wistful smile; "I remember Reed holding my hair back while I pay tribute to the porcelain god - she keeps on cursing you for making me drink too much."

"You keep on panicking about the results eventhough we all knew that you would ace it - alcohol is the only sure way to shut your whimpering trap"

April chuckled; "And it did" she replied. She then placed the frame back on the bureau and turned to face Jackson; "I didn't know you had a copy of that picture" she said.

"Reed gave me that copy and I guess I put it up after you left"

April's eyes widen in shock; "Y-you remember?"

"_Show time, hold your fort!" _Jackson reminded himself. He shifted his crutch as he swallowed hard; "I don't remember a lot but I'm having some flashes..."

"D—did you tell Derek about this?"

"Yeah"

April felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it; "What do you remember?" she asked.

Jackson hobbled towards his bed and slowly sat down; he moved his crutches to the side and met April's gaze. "I think it's our wedding day because you were wearing a white dress - I also don't think we got married in a church, it looks like an office"

April lowered her eyes on her feet; "We got married in a courthouse"

"Why did we do that? You've always wanted to get married in a church - hold up, I still remember you mentioning you wanted a field with butterflies?"

April's head snapped up, meeting Jackson's gaze; "You remember that?"

"_Crap crap and double crap!" _Jackson mentally chastised himself. He wrack his brain for an excuse; "Webber might've mentioned it before, I'm not sure" he lied.

April narrowed her eyes at her husband; "Webber?"

"Y-yeah, I think" Jackson replied. "But I really don't know - my head is all muddled up after all"

"Okay"

Jackson fought hard not to flinch under April's gaze; "So...why did we get married in a courthouse?"

April tensed; "I don't think now is the right time to talk about that Jackson..."

Jackson studied April's stiff posture and he knew instantly where the conversation would lead if he kept up with his line of questioning, so he relented - he's not ready for that as well. He took a deep breath and nodded; "Okay, some other time then..." he said.

April latched on Jackson's words and patted the leather bag resting on her hip; "We should get to work then, Hunt will be waiting for your response" she said.

"Mind if I do it here? It's more comfortable"

"No I don't mind, let me help you set this up" April replied. She padded towards the bed and sat down; she opened the bag and started pulling out the laptop.

Jackson lifted his casted leg on top of the bed, followed by his good leg. He scooted towards the headboard and grabbed a pillow, positioning it on his lap.

April lifted her gaze towards Jackson; "Password?"

Jackson felt his whole face heating up; "Err - just give it here, I can put it on"

April blinked a couple of times; "Are you blushing?"

Jackson averted his gaze; "Of course not, it's just hot in here..."

April raised a brow, her curiosity instantly piqued; "Why won't you give me your password Jackson?"

"I just don't want to..."

"Is your password obscene or lewd?"

Jackson threw April an indignant look; "Of course not! I'm not Sloan!"

April smirked; "Then what is it?"

"You will laugh at me, it's silly"

"Of course not - come on, we don't have much time for a guessing game"

"Japril2010" Jackson half whispered, his cheeks burning even brighter.

April's jaw drop as she stared at Jackson in disbelief.

Jackson leaned forward and tried reaching for the laptop; "I told you it was silly, give it here" he said softly.

April closed her mouth and moved her eyes to the monitor; she let her hands hover over the keyboard for a second before typing the password in quietly. She kept her eyes on the screen as she tried her best to ride the myriad of emotions surging inside her chest; she didn't want to let Jackson know how much the password affected her so she avoided looking at him directly. She was about to move the laptop on Jackson's lap but wasn't able to do so when she saw her picture flash on the screen, behind the icons. She felt her bottom lip quiver so she bit it hard; she slowly stood from her perch and calmly positioned it on his lap. "There you go"

"_I can't believe I forgot to change the freaking wallpaper - smooth move Avery, really smooth" _Jackson thought. He then sat straighter and stared at April; "I'm sorry - I don't remember putting that there..."

April folded her arms on top of her chest; "I—it's okay, I'm just surprised is all..."

"But if it makes you feel better, you look hot in this picture" Jackson said with a small teasing smile, obviously trying to lighten up the awkward situation.

"I also look young in that picture" April said. She then cracked a small smile; "If I didn't know you better, I would think you were my stalker, where on earth did you get that picture?" she asked.

Jackson playfully narrowed his eyes on the screen, his other hand cupping his chin -trailing his long index finger across his lips. "Facebook?"

"That's a possibility" April agreed. She then noticed the time on the screen; "You only have an hour to send Hunt your response, I'm gonna go - I have to take a bath anyway" she said while gesturing towards the door.

"Okay, thank you Apes"

"You're welcome" April said before turning on her heels, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April uncapped one of her favourite bath oils and tipped it towards the tub; when bubbles started to form, she put the cap back and placed the bottle on top of the sink. She peeled off her fluffy pink robe and climbed into the tub; she slowly lowered herself and wiggled to find a comfortable spot. Once she's satisfied, she rested her head on the rolled up towel and closed her eyes. The whole week came as a huge shock to her; when she left 5 years ago, she always thought that Jackson wouldn't even spare a minute to remember her. She made herself believe that he forgot everything about her and replaced her with someone new, someone less complicated and more of his type - but she was sorely mistaken. His yearly birthday visits without showing himself, their pictures inside his room, his password, his wallpaper - all of it pointed to what Mara told her earlier, he loves her and being 5000 miles away didn't change that. She opened her eyes and placed her hands on her chest; "You're not gonna give in yet, he still has to prove himself to you before you can trust him again, do you understand me?" she murmured. After a moment she nodded; "Good, glad we understand each other" she said. She then closed her eyes and let out a contented hum; "You're talking to your own heart? You really are the crazy one" she giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson programmed his laptop on hibernate mode before closing it; he moved it towards his side and took out the pillow from his lap. He shifted on his perch to lie on his back; he lifted his arms upwards and slipped his hands on the back of his head, using it a makeshift pillow. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling, clearly deep in thought. He's only been living with his wife for two days and it's already driving him crazy; he knows that he still has a long way to go but there are moments he just wanted to grab her and kiss her silly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes; "Patience is your new skill, two more weeks Avery - two more weeks" he said to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: An update much longer than my last one - my writer's block is semi lifted - YEY! :) **_

_**So...our babies finally made an appearance last night but I haven't seen it yet - I already downloaded the episode and I'll be watching it after I put this chapter up - I read some spoilers, only 1 minute airtime? I don't know how I feel about that though. **_

_**Anyway going back to my story - a little revelation on Mara's part, who would have thought eh? I loved that little part though - it solidified the fact that April never really left Jackson's heart - I guess, the saying out of sight, out of heart doesn't apply to this couple - LOL :) **_

_**Let me also give credit to Fazio: you sparked the idea about the shower scene- when I read your review, I knew right there and then that I would include that little scene in this chapter. Hahahahah! :) **_

_**This chapter doesn't have much humour like what I promised you guys because I had to put into consideration the "awkwardness of living together again after being separated for five years" the fun hasn't really started yet but on the next chapters I promise for it to be lighter - I'll stick to my promise this time (Pinky promise!^-^) **_

_**Again it was a pleasure writing for you guys and don't forget to let me know how I did this time ^-^ I'm always excited to hear from you guys! Till next chapter! Cheers! ^-^**_

_**P.S: **_

_**Shout out goes to my most consistent reviewers: Anon, AppleSa, Haspen and RoganAlex. Thank you for always leaving me a note - you guys rock! :D**_


	7. Two sides of the same coin

**Chapter Seven: Two sides of the same coin**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The truth is, I miss lying in those arms of his but I don't ever let it show. I'd laugh and I'd act like I'm having the time of my life as far he knows - its easy going out on Friday nights. Easy, every time I see him out, I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does but what he don't know is how hard it is to make it look so easy..." Easy by Rascal Flats feat. Natasha Bedingfield<strong>_

* * *

><p>They say that there are always two sides in a story; Jackson spent the last 4 years pinning over a love he thought he lost because of his indecisiveness and omissions. April on the other hand - wait, what was she up to again?<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April peered inside her husband's room; "Jackson?"<p>

Jackson turned on his side, his eyes half open; "Hmmmnnn..."

April pushed the door wider and stepped into the room; "I have to go, I need to be at the hospital by 7"

Jackson rubbed the sleep from his eyes; "Hospital?" he rasped out.

"Yep, it's my first day back at work" April replied. "Your breakfast is warming inside the oven and lunch is in the fridge - just pop it inside the microwave."

"Thanks"

"I have to go, call me if you need anything okay?"

Jackson let out a small smile; "I will, thanks again"

April threw Jackson an amused look; "You don't have to keep thanking me, you know"

"I know that but I want to"

April shook her head; "Fine. I'll go now, see you later" she said as she turn on her heel.

"Drive safely" Jackson said.

"Will do, bye!"

Jackson shifted on his back as the door closes; he fixed his gaze on the ceiling and sighed. "I hate being _indisposed_"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning!"<p>

Alex wrinkled his nose; "Oh god, here she goes"

"Morning Apes" Lexie replied.

April placed her bag on top of the table, a large smile brightening her face; "I've missed this, I still can't believe I'm back" she exclaimed.

"Being perky at this hour should be illegal - the day hasn't officially started yet and you're already giving me a headache" Alex grumbled.

April plopped down on the empty chair beside Alex; "Who pissed on your cheerios? Why are you being so - _Karev_?"

"Ha ha, very funny" Alex replied sarcastically.

"His patient coded in the middle of night so he got called in, he's been here since 3 A.M - hence, the grumpy mood" Lexie said as she shrugs her labcoat on.

"Aaawwww..."

"Shut up" Alex snapped. He then stood up from his perch and began stretching his arms up; "If anyone asks, I'm off to the sleeping lounge."

"Roger that" April said perkily.

Alex rolled his eyes as he silently exited the room.

"I don't need to remind you where to get some scrubs suits, right?"

"Nope, I'm all good - thank you though"

Lexie smiled; "I need to get going, coffee later?"

"You bet" April replied.

"Catch you later!" Lexie said as she heads towards the door.

"See you!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Order an X-ray and page Ortho"<p>

"Right away Chief" Shane said before scurrying away.

"Good morning Chief"

Owen turned around and saw April standing behind him; "There you are, I was wondering when you'll arrive" he said with a small smile.

"You told me I should be here by 7 so here I am, bright and early" April replied cheerfully.

"Still punctual, I like that" Owen said. He then tucked his tab on his side; "Ready to start?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Come on then"

April took a deep breath and nodded; "Lead the way Chief"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Derek"<p>

Derek stopped writing and lifted his eyes; "Morning"

Lexie walked towards his brother in law; "You're early today, is Mer in too?"

"Yes she is, she just took the kids to the Daycare center. Mark's here?"

"Yep, he's at the pit" Lexie replied as she plops down on one of the chairs.

"The pit?"

"I think he's spying on April, it's her first day back"

Derek threw Lexie a thoughtful look; "That's right, she's due today" he said. "Is Jackson here too?"

Lexie chuckled; "I haven't seen him so I doubt it" she replied. "How are his tests going? Is he showing some sign of improvement?"

Derek leaned back on his chair; "He is, he admits having some flashbacks, I think April being here helped a lot."

"_If you only knew" _Lexie thought. "Don't worry about him too much, he'll get his memory back"

"Let's keeps our fingers crossed"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" Owen asked as he eyed April curiously.<p>

"Yeah, just a tiny bit overwhelmed-" April paused. "I can't believe you were able to sneak in surgeries on top of all this"

Owen leaned back on his seat; "Let's just say time management is one of my many skills" he replied with a smirk.

April smiled back; "Good thing it's also one of my strong points"

"And don't forget organization, you're good at that too"

April chuckled; "My neurosis, you mean?"

Owen crinkled his nose; "I won't call it that"

April opened her mouth to respond but wasn't able to do so when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"That must be Catherine" Owen said. "Come in"

The door opened a fraction as Catherine's head peeked in; "Good morning" she said cheerily.

"Good morning Dr. Avery, why don't you join us? We're finished."

Catherine pushed the door wider before stepping into the conference room; "I trust everything is well?" she asked.

"It's perfect" April replied.

Owen shot up from his seat; "I know you two will be busy so I won't take much of your time, I'll go" he said. He then threw April a look; "Page me if you need me, okay?"

"Will do, thanks Chief"

Owen nodded at Catherine before walking towards the door.

Catherine took the seat that Owen vacated and sat down; she placed the folders on top of the table before staring at her daughter in law. "How's my baby boy this morning?"

"He's okay, he's still sleeping when I left but I already prepared him breakfast and lunch"

"That's very thoughtful of you"

April moved her chair closer to the table; "He is a very good patient" she replied while eyeing the folders.

"Only you will say that" Catherine said. "Ready to start?"

April squared her shoulders; "Ready as I'll ever be"

Catherine chuckled; "You sound like you're going to a war sweetheart, loosen up - these are just paper works"

April threw her mother in law a sheepish look; "Sorry, it's just nerves - first day stuff, you know?"

Catherine shook her head in amusement as she grab the first folder.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Page me when her CT's up, okay?"<p>

"Will do Dr. Grey, is there anything else?"

"No Murphy, that would be it" Meredith replied.

Leah nodded to Meredith before walking away. She braced her hands on her hips as she scan her surrounding, looking for a familiar red head that should be manning the pit.

"Hey Mer, what's up?"

Meredith turned around and saw Cristina walking towards her; "Have you seen Apes? She should be here by now" she said.

"She's already here, she's talking with Mama Avery, looks like they're going over some board stuff" Cristina replied.

Meredith took a peek at her watch; "This early?"

"It's Mama Avery, what do you expect?"

"Dr. Grey?"

Meredith turned her gaze towards the nurse behind the counter; "Yes Linda?"

"Incoming Trauma - MVC's, 3 ambulances are on its way, ETA is 10 minutes"

Cristina whistled; "Seattle people are on a roll, MVC at this hour?"

Meredith clapped her hands to get the residents attention; "Edwards, Wilson and Ross, gown up and be at the ambulance bay in 10 minutes" she said loudly. "Linda, page Hunt, Avery and Bailey"

"Should I stick around too?"

"You should"

"This will be a long day, I can feel it" Cristina said.

"Don't I know it?" Meredith groaned.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"-if you're having any problems about what to choose, just ask Jackson or me"<p>

"I'll probably do that more often than not" April mumbled.

"Oh don't worry about it, you'll do fine" Catherine said.

"I hope-" April wasn't able to finish her sentence when her pager beeped loudly. She threw Catherine an embarrassed look before swiping it from the table; "Sorry about that" she said.

Catherine waved her hand dismissively; "You're a Trauma Surgeon darling, I understand"

"Crap!"

"What is it?"

"MVC, 3 ambulances are on its way - ETA is in 10 minutes, they need me there" April said.

Catherine leaned forward and began stacking the papers; "We'll do this later, go ahead" she said.

"I'm sorry"

Catherine smiled; "Don't worry about it, find me once you're done and we'll continue this later, okay?"

April pushed her seat away from the table and stood up; "Thank you!" she said before hastily walking towards the door. "Catch you later!"

"The perks of being a Trauma Surgeon, always in action" Catherine said wistfully.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson rinsed his plate and coffee cup before sticking it inside the dishwasher; he then shifted his stance and began making his way towards the living room. Once he reached the couch; he carefully removed his crutches and sat down; he grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and pointed it towards the T.V. He flicked through some channels as he let out a dejected sigh; "I hate being stuck at home" he grumbled. As if on cue, his phone started ringing; he leaned on his right and plucked the device from his left pocket. He tapped on the screen before shifting it towards his ear; "It's too early for gossip, don't you have <em>miracles <em>to perform today?"

Mark laughed; "Like what you've said, _too _early for that"

Jackson rested his head on the back of the couch; "What's up?"

"I just saw your lovely wife running around the pit, looking hot. Meaning, you're all alone there, I just wanted to make sure that you haven't broke your neck or something"

Jackson narrowed his eyes; "Did you just call _my _wife hot?"

"I did, I call it how I see it"

"I don't want you thinking about her like that, she's already married and you have a girlfriend"

"Sheesh! It's a compliment, it's not like I'm hitting on her, Avery"

"It sounded like you are" Jackson said grumpily. "By the way, what do you mean she's running around? What's happening there?"

"MVC casualties just came in and April is barking orders left and right. I have to give it to her man, she's still as organized as I remember - she can give Bailey a run for her money"

"That she can, Trauma suits her best" Jackson said with a hint of pride.

"Hunt couldn't have chosen a better replacement"

"He won't have to worry about people being sloppy, she'll keep everyone on their toes"

Mark chuckled; "At least she's perky about it"

Jackson can't help but smile; "She's the only one I know who can pull it off perfectly."

"You sound like a love sick puppy, it's unbecoming for an Avery"

"We're talking about my wife, I don't give a fuck"

"You just proved my point. Well, I won't keep you from whatever you're doing, I have to go. I just called in to check if you're still alive."

"Thanks for checking, I appreciate it" Jackson replied.

"Got to go, try not be bored too much"

"I'll try my best"

"Talk to you soon, bye!"

"Bye" Jackson said before pulling his phone away from his ear. He pursed his lips, thinking of ways to alleviate his boredom; then it hit him, he needs to call his insurance company to do a follow up. He sat straight and began scrolling through his contacts; once he found the number he's looking for, he punched on the call button and moved the phone to his ear.

"Andy Welch"

"Mr. Welch, this is Jackson Avery and I'm calling to follow up about my claim"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Ross, did you page Sloan?" April asked as she tried to stifle the blood that keeps on trickling from the severed ear.<p>

"I did, he's-"

"I'm here" Mark announced loudly as he entered the room. "Gloves please"

Shane hastily plucked some gloves and handed it to Mark.

The Plastic Surgeon slipped on the gloves before walking towards the gurney; "What do we have here?" he asked.

"Left ear was ripped off completely but the EMT's was able to find it" April explained as she took a side step, giving the other surgeon room.

Mark fell into step with April; "Looks like you really came back with a bang Kepner, 3 MVC's this early?" he mused.

"I was expecting a peaceful start today - paper works and all the boring stuff and then bam! I get a page out of the blue"

"Have you been hanging out with Lexie lately?" Mark asked with a chuckle. He then leaned forward and began examining the severity of the damage; "I can re-attach the ear but I don't think he will be able to hear on this side without a hearing aid" he said.

"Better than nothing I guess" April said.

Mark stood straight and took off his gloves; "I'll go ahead and book an O.R for this, I'll be done in 4 hours tops - do you have another patient you want me to look at?"

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for two other ambulances that are en-"

"Dr. Avery, 2nd ambulance in 3 minutes" Jo said as she peered inside the room.

April threw Mark a look; "See what I'm talking about?"

"Go on, I'll stay with Ross"

April didn't need to be told twice; she was out of the room in a flash.

Mark turned towards Shane and pointed at April's retreating back; "That's who you should be emulating if you want to be ahead in your specialty"

"I sure hell will" Shane replied with conviction.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson let out a defeated sigh and slammed his drawer shut; he's been looking for his charger for the past 20 minutes but he can't seem to find it. He thought about calling April to ask her where she stowed it but he doesn't want to disturb her with trivial things. He stood up from his bed and steadied himself with his crutches; he hobbled towards the door and stepped out into the hallway. He's about to trek towards the living room but his eyes strayed towards the door adjacent to his; he stared at it for a couple of minutes; "I wonder if hers is lying around there?" he asked himself loudly. He moved towards the door and slowly turned the knob; he pushed the door open and padded inside. He paused and took in his surrounding; "Just so we're clear Jackson Avery, you're not here to snoop around - find the charger and get the hell out" he told himself. He walked towards the bed and sat down; he set his crutches aside and opened the drawer next to him. He peered inside and felt relief flood through him when he saw what he came for; he took the charger out but something sitting beside it caught his attention - a familiar pink planner. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at it; synapses are sending messages to his brain, ordering him to close to the drawer and leave the room but his heart is telling him otherwise. His resolve is waning fast as curiosity began rearing its head and before he got the chance to listen to his sensible side, he's already opening the notebook.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was past 2 in the afternoon when April stepped out of the O.R but she felt good - <em>really<em> good; her heart is still thumping wildly with exhilaration and her nerves are humming with adrenaline. She has done a lot of surgeries in FRTC but nothing came close to what she's experiencing right now; Meredith was right, doing the things you enjoy with people you love is far more fulfilling.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep" April chirped. "They're moving her to the ICU for recovery, she's fine"

"That's good" Owen replied. He then took off his surgical cap and cracked a smile; "Are you still wondering how I manage to squeeze in surgeries between paper pushing?"

April stared at Owen thoughtfully; "No, I understand it now"

"Surgery will always take precedence to papers" Owen paused, his eyes twinkling in merriment. "And you always get to call dibs on whatever comes through the E.R doors"

April chuckled; "That sweetens the deal to a tee"

"It does" Owen winked.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Happy birthday Jackman! I miss you, I wanted to pick up the phone and call you but when I was about to dial your number, I chickened out - I guess I'm not strong enough to take that step yet. I wish you happiness and I hope I can muster up the courage to see you again. Please don't be mad at me. Love, April<em>

Jackson closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head up; he drew a shaky breath before opening his eyes again. He always wondered if April thought about him while she was away and it turns out she did. He snapped the planner shut and made a move to place it back; his hand is poised above the drawer when he noticed a couple of pictures stacked under it. He gingerly set the pink notebook on his side and stuck his hand in; he fished out the pictures and began perusing it. A smile crept up his lips when he saw an image identical to what he has on top of his bureau; he let his thumb trace his wife's smiling face before he moved to the next. He felt his heart thump wildly inside his chest as he started flipping through it.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The hype of April's first day started dwindling down when the clock hit 4; Catherine was able to wheedle her daughter in law to go over her new job description.<p>

"That's it" Catherine exclaimed as she closes the folder.

April blinked a couple of times, confusion evident on her face; "That's it?" she repeated.

Catherine quirked a brow; "Do you want to be more involved? I can arrange that..."

April sat straighter and shook her head adamantly; "No - no, I'm okay with that..."

"Thought so" Catherine laughed. "So, you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, I can do this"

"Perfect" Catherine said. She then took a peek at the wall and saw the time; "What time will you be going dear? It's almost 5" she said.

April's brows creased; "Already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun"

April chuckled; "I guess so" she replied. She then pulled away from the table and stood up; she reached for the folders and began gathering it on a neat pile.

"Do you already have the key to Jackson's office?" Catherine asked as she stood up.

"Yep, Chief gave it to me earlier"

"I see. Well, I better get going then - Richard and I are off to dinner then"

April smiled; "Enjoy your night" she said. She then hugged the folders to her chest; "I'll drop this off to Jackson's office then I'll head out, I still have dinner to take care of."

"You still have the energy to cook?" Catherine asked as she pulled the door for the red head.

"Nope, I'm getting Chinese take out on the way home" April replied. "Thanks"

"Good luck on coaxing Jackson to eat vegetables, that man is all steak and potatoes"

April smiled mischievously; "I have my ways, don't worry about it"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's freaking 5 o'clock, where the hell is she?" <em>Jackson thought. After a second, he gave in to his impulses and snatched the phone from his side; he searched for his wife's number and tapped on the call button.

"Jackson? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" April answered after a couple of rings, her voice laced with worry.

Jackson cringed; "Hey Apes - nothing's wrong, I'm okay" he replied.

"Oh, why are you calling then?"

"Err - I'm just wondering where you are..."

"I'm still at the hospital but I'm about to head out - wait, are you already hungry?"

"No, no - I'm not, I just really called in to check on you"

"Aaawwww, you miss me already?"

Jackson felt the corners of his lips curl up; "And if by chance I do, what would you say?"

"I won't force feed you broccoli"

"If that's the case then I do miss you, _desperately_"

April's laugh chimed through the phone.

"What time should I expect you home? Want me to order in?" Jackson asked.

"Give me 30 and I'll be there, nope - I'm dropping by Ming Tsai's place"

"Sounds good, I'll set the table then" Jackson said.

"Sure, try not to break any bones in the process eh?"

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Thank you for the vote confidence April, I really appreciate that"

"Gotta go _Jackman, _see you in 30!"

Jackson felt his heart race when he heard the familiar nickname; he pulled his phone away from his ear and placed it on top of the counter. "Time for another _walk_"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April slipped her phone inside her pocket with a smile; she trudged inside her husband's office and made her way towards his desk. She dumped the folder on the table, knocking the mouse out of its pad - making the computer's screen light up; "I wonder if he has the same wallpaper" she mused loudly. Before she can really think, she plopped down on the chair and wheeled it closer to the table; she pulled the keyboard to her and began typing the password Jackson gave her. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for the system to load; after a couple of seconds, she felt her breath catch in her throat. There it is, the same picture she spied on his laptop - the image he said he <em>grabbed <em>from her _Facebook _page. "Oh Jackson..."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was lighting a candle when he heard the front door open; he angled himself towards the door, sporting his signature Pretty boy smile.<p>

April appeared out of the hallway carrying take away paper bags; she scanned the living room before moving her gaze towards the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what's waiting for her; "What is this?"

"Dinner"

April slowly made her way towards the table; "How were you able to manage setting this all up? And you have candles! I didn't even know we have those!" she exclaimed as she studied the table setting. "What's the occasion?"

Jackson scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a tad shade of red; "I - err - I just want to celebrate your first day back?"

April felt her heart melt; "You really shouldn't have but thank you - I appreciate this" she gestured towards the table.

Jackson took a step back and pulled a chair; "Take a seat" he said.

April shook her head; "No, no, you should take a seat. You've already done enough, you're supposed to be resting" she said.

Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes and made an attempt to grab the bags; "You've been running around the pit the whole day, it's the least thing I can do. Besides, plating this won't _stress _me out"

"How did you know I was running around the pit the whole day?"

"Mark told me, he called in earlier to check if I'm still breathing and he mentioned it" Jackson replied.

April's eyes crinkled on the side; "Another _Talkie Tina _then"

Jackson grinned widely; "That's brilliant! I'll make sure to call him that, I bet he'll love it"

"Just don't tell him it's my idea because I won't hear the end of it"

"Roger that" Jackson replied. He then pried the bags from his wife's hand and gestured towards the chair; "Sit, I'll be right back"

"Fine, but I'll wash the dishes after" April relented. She then removed her bag before plopping down on the chair; "Don't carry more than you can okay?"

"I won't, just sit down and chill" Jackson replied as he made his way back towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"April easing up okay?"<p>

Catherine wiped her lips daintily before responding; "I think so, just a little bit nervous but I think she can manage" she replied.

"I'm confident she will" Richard said with pride before taking a sip of his sparkling water.

"You will still look after her right? And even Jackson?"

"Of course I will, I always have"

Catherine reached for her beau's hand and squeezed it; "Thank you"

Richard smiled; "You don't have to thank me but you're welcome"

Catherine smiled back as she pulls her hand away; "Better eat up, you'll need it for later" she winked.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"This is really good" April moaned in delight.<p>

Jackson shifted on his seat upon hearing April's moan; "You think so?" he asked before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

April licked her spoon, clearly oblivious to the reaction she's eliciting from the man sitting right in front of her; "Uhuh" she replied. "I still can't believe you know how to make this, when did you start baking? She then narrowed her eyes; "And what in the world were you thinking? You shouldn't be up to your feet too long?"

Jackson can't help but smile at April's concern; "I have store bought pastry in the freezer and cutting apples, tossing cinnamon and sugar with it does not require much so don't worry your pretty about it Apes" he replied. "And to answer your other question - Barefoot Contessa"

"Barefoot Contessa?" April repeated, incredulity evident in her tone.

Jackson looked sheepish; "Well yeah, I kinda watch Food Network sometimes"

April bit her bottom lip to keep herself from grinning; she lowered her eyes back to the tart and started cutting it into bite size pieces.

"_Start a conversation about your past, tell her you remember something" _Jackson's subconscious prodded. He shifted on his seat and braced his elbows on the table; "I got another set of flashbacks today..." he trailed off.

April's eyes snapped up, her body stiffening; "What did you remember?"

"It was raining really hard and I was walking back towards the pit, carrying a little girl-" Jackson paused. He then narrowed his eyes for effect; "You were screaming at me from the top of your lungs but you were also crying - did that really happen? What was that about?"

April placed her spoon on top of her plate and leaned back; "It happened. There was a massive storm raging that day and a bus toppled over right in front of the hospital" she paused to clear her throat. "You rescued a little girl from a burning bus. I was screaming at you because it exploded and I thought you were gone - _gone _like you died."

"Oh."

"Do you remember it now?"

Jackson kept his face passive as he nodded; "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do..."

April cringed; "All of it?"

Jackson leaned back on his seat, never breaking eye contact; "We fought that night, I made you cry and then I-" he paused and gulped. "I offered you a divorce"

April averted her eyes; "You did..." she half whispered.

Jackson closed his eyes and titled his face upwards; "I messed up and I'm sorry Apes..."

April plucked her wine glass from the table and emptied it; she placed it back on the table before speaking again. "We both messed up Jackson, it's not only you."

Jackson opened his eyes and met April's gaze; "Looking back at that particular memory, it feels like it's my fault - all of it..." he softly said.

April felt her heart ache at Jackson's words; she leaned forward and reached for his arm, squeezing it comfortingly. "A lot of things have happened to us and believe me when I say that the fault does not lay on your hands alone - it always takes two to tango"

Jackson moved his other hand and rested it on top of April's; "I know that Apes, it's just-" he paused and sighed dejectedly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to put you on the spot"

April eyed Jackson's slumped posture; "I have an idea"

Jackson's head snapped up; "Idea?"

April nodded; "Yeah, why don't we talk about something light tonight and tackle the _hard stuff _on the weekend?"

Jackson's eyes widen a fraction; "You'd do that?"

"Of course" April replied with a small smile.

Jackson returned the smile back; "Let's go talk then"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson sat outside the balcony as he waited for April to get some drinks; she insisted that they talked outside and he can't help but feel a little nervous because the last time they sat on the same spot, they had sex and she left the morning after. He knew that the sex part won't happen but her leaving after is not really farfetched.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jackson turned his head to the side and saw April standing by the sliding door, holding a can of soda on her right hand and beer on the other.

"Let me guess, I get the coke and you get the beer"

April smirked; "Always the bright one" she teased. She then padded towards the chair adjacent to his and sat down; she pushed the soda towards Jackson before uncapping her own drink.

"Thanks" Jackson said as he plucked his drink, opening it with a flick of his thumb.

"So...what do you want to know?" April asked casually before taking a sip of her beer.

Jackson seem to contemplate his wife's words; after a moment, he spoke; "Why don't you tell me about what you were up to for the last 4 or 5 years? Tell me about your life in Virginia and FRTC"

April quirked a brow; "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do" Jackson replied before taking a sip of his drink.

April wrapped her hands around the bottle; "To be honest, there's really nothing much to tell - I mean, I go to work and go home after" she paused, looking embarrassed. "I live a pretty monotonous life there, no adventures for me"

Jackson's brows creased; "You don't go out?"

April saw the look that Jackson is throwing her and she can't help but chuckle; "I have friends there, if that's where you're going at" she replied. She then took a swig of her drink before continuing; "We go out sometimes but you know me and my homebody tendencies."

Jackson smiled; "Yeah, I remember that - you always preferred books than bars"

April moved her eyes towards the skyline, a fond smile curling on her lips; "True" she replied.

"So, tell me about your friends, are they anything like our people?"

April laughed; "Hell yeah"

Jackson cocked his head to the side, his curiosity piqued; "Really? In what way?"

April stretched her legs and leaned back on her chair; "Well for starters, Bobby - my boss, has an uncanny resemblance to Hunt, they run the pit the same way. Then there's Ariadne and Kate, they're actually twins - they remind me of Mer and Cristina"

"They're both surgeons? Do they have the same specialty?"

"They're both surgeons but nope, different specialties" April replied. "Ariadne is into Peds while Kate is in Cardio"

Jackson threw April an awed look; "A little disconcerting"

April chuckled; "That's also my reaction and it doesn't help the fact that they're identical"

Jackson shook his head; "I still can't wrap my mind around that" he said. "Tell me more, anyone acting like Karev or Sloan?"

April's eyes twinkled with mirth; "Karev is one of a kind, there won't be another him in this planet"

Jackson threw his head back as he let out a full belly laugh.

"Talking about Sloan, there is one" April said thoughtfully.

"This I got to hear, go on"

April took a sip of her beer before turning her gaze to Jackson; "Philip Martin, he's also a Trauma Surgeon" she explained. She then wrinkled her nose; "Come to think of it, he's worst than Sloan" she admitted.

"There's actually someone out there that much worse than Sloan?"

"Yeah, he's like a walking flirt machine - he doesn't discriminate, he hits on everyone"

Jackson tensed; "Did he hit on you?"

"_You really should learn to keep your mouth shut" _April thought. She cleared her throat; "Yeah but he-"

"He does know you're married right?" Jackson interjected.

April fought the urge to smile at Jackson's display of jealousy, though it's completely unfounded; "Of course he does, I just told you he doesn't discriminate and besides, I'm carrying your last name - kinda no brainer if you'll ask me."

"And he still hit on you? What a douche"

"He's really not that bad once he got the "_I'm-not-interested" _message, he's actually one of my closest friends there" April said before taking a sip of her drink.

Jackson took a mouthful of his drink, obviously fuming with April's admission. An awkward silence passed between them before he decided to speak again; "I know I don't have the right to ask and it's not that I don't trust you but I just have to know..."

April knew what question Jackson is about to ask so she decided to beat it him to the punch; "If you're about to ask me if I had someone back there, I don't" she said bluntly.

The knot that formed inside Jackson's chest instantly loosened; he wanted to smile upon hearing April's admission but he thought better and just took another sip of his drink, "I see..." he said after.

April noticed the relief that flooded Jackson's demeanour and she can't help but mess with him; she arched a brow and pinned him with a disapproving look. "Did you think that I had someone on the side while I was in Virginia?"

"N-no" Jackson sputtered. "Like what I've said, it was just a question - albeit, a stupid one"

"But you thought about it, you wouldn't have asked me that if it didn't cross your mind."

"_Oh dear, she looks pissed - back up bro, time to suck up a bit"_ Jackson mentally planned. He shifted on his seat to angle himself towards April; "Please don't get upset with me, I only mentioned that because it's really impossible that you didn't have any _admirers _back there. You're very beautiful, smart and you're a kick ass Trauma Surgeon - I mean, who in their right mind won't like that, right?"

April's heart started racing, causing her cheeks to flush involuntarily. She was the never the type who accepts compliments with ease, mainly because she had tons of insecurities but hearing it from Jackson's lips, she knew he meant it - years of friendship does that, regardless how fucked up your shared past is. She licked her lips and cleared the lump in her throat; "I'm not upset, I was - err - just messing with you back there..." she admitted.

"_Huh! You got me there but two can play at this game" _Jackson thought. He pulled out his amnesiac cards and schooled his features; "I hate not being able to remember anything past our friendship. I mean, you are my wife and I don't even remember if I ever told you how beautiful or sexy you are to me" he said.

April averted her gaze, her cheeks flushing a tad redder.

Jackson knew for a fact that he told his wife handful of times how much he appreciates her, he just doesn't know if she remembers it - it's been five years after all. "I'm just not referring to superficial things in case you're wondering, you have a huge heart too and that's what I love most about you."

April moved her eyes to meet Jackson's; "Huge heart?"

"You risked your job to save a kid's life Apes, don't you think that's proof enough?" Jackson said with a wistful smile.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback: <em>**

_It has only been 10 days since April got back to work after her miscarriage and it seemed like a lot of things have already happened. A Physician Advisor has been hired by the board to initiate some sort of cost cutting measure to keep the hospital afloat through the recession and it already has a huge impact on all of them. It was just yesterday when Owen gave her the heads up that the E.R will be shut down indefinitely and now here she is, standing right in front of a closed door - staring at the memo that has been taped haphazardly on it. _

"_April?" _

_April turned her head to the side and saw Matthew staring at her; "Hey Matthew, morning" _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_April quirked a brow; "Don't you think I should be the one asking you that question" _

_Matthew shoved his hand inside his jacket as he made his way towards one of his favourite doctors; "I can't believe they pushed through with it..." _

"_Well, desperate times tends to draw out drastic measures - this is the measure" April replied. She then let out a dejected sigh; "If this goes on, I might be forced to look for a job somewhere else. I mean, what's a Trauma Surgeon supposed to do when there's actually no trauma to handle?" _

_Matthew fell into step with April and began reading the memo posted on the wall; "You might have a point there, it says here that it won't be re-opening soon" he paused and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "They're converting your E.R into a Hernia Center?" he asked. _

"_Don't even remind me, it's bad enough that they closed it" _

_Matthew opened his mouth to respond but wasn't able to do so when his radio shrilled loudly; he plucked it from his pocket and began listening. "Roger that, I'm on my way" _

_April pursed her lips; "Another reminder that I didn't need to hear, great" she grumbled. _

_Matthew clipped the radio back on its holster; "You can do a ride along with me if you miss it that much, you up for it?" _

"_We can do that? You'll let me?" April asked, excitement and longing evident in her tone. _

_Matthew's eyes twinkled with amusement; "You sound like junkie in withdrawal" he teased. _

"_Matthew!" _

"_Yes we can do that and I'll let you tag along" Matthew replied with a chuckle. _

_April grinned widely; "Come on then, what are we waiting for?" _

"_Not so fast Dr. Kepner-Avery, don't you have to ask permission from your boss first? And won't they need you here?" _

_April rolled her eyes; "The E.R is closed, I'm quite sure they won't be needing a Trauma Surgeon running along the hallway." _

_Matthew nodded; "Good point, now let's go" _

"_Lead the way!" April replied giddily. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you up to?" <em>

_Jackson closed the folder before turning around; "Skills Lab" _

_Alex braced his hands on his hips; "Hunt is looking for you" _

"_For what?" _

_Alex grimaced; "Stupid pictorial for the new stupid marketing strategy that the stupid board formulated with the obnoxious Physician Advisor that they stupidly hired." _

_Jackson threw Alex an amused look; "That's an awful lot stupid there" _

"_Because it's really stupid, I'm repeating it to make a point" _

"_Point taken then" Jackson replied. _

"_How's Kepner? Does she already know that they closed the E.R?" _

"_She's pissed" _

"_I'm pissed" Alex scoffed. _

"_We're all pissed" Jackson said. _

"_Just go to Hunt and get it over with, we still have our transgender case later" _

"_Alright, thanks man" _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That's the best we can do, we need to take him to the hospital or he'll die" Matthew said.<em>

_April turned towards Nicole; "What did Seattle Pres said?" she asked. _

"_They're slammed and they cannot accommodate us" Nicole replied. _

_Matthew tightened the strap on the gurney; "Then we'll have to take him to Redmond then" _

_April's eyes widen; "But this kid doesn't have an hour, he will die!" _

"_I know that but there's no other place to take him. Your E.R. has been closed, there's no other hospital who will take us in!" Matthew replied. _

_April shifted her eyes to the patient; "Oh screw it!" she hissed. She then snatched her phone from Matthew's jacket pocket and hit on the speed dial button; she shifted her phone to her ear and bit her lower lip nervously. _

"_Who are you calling?" Nicole asked. _

"_My husband" _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I doing it right Dr. Avery?" Stephanie asked. <em>

_Jackson leaned forward and studied the intern's work; "You're pulling too hard, try to relax your hand a bit, that'll do the trick" he said. _

"_Thank you" Stephanie replied. _

_Jackson walked towards Jo but paused when his phone rang loudly; he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and checked the name flashing on the screen. His brows creased in confusion before turning his eyes towards the intern; "I have to take this, you guys continue with your work" he said. He then hastily made his way towards the door and stepped out into the hallway; he hit on the answer button and shifted his phone to his ear; "Are you okay? Is everything okay?" he asked. _

"_Everything is okay-I know you're busy and I wouldn't call if it isn't an emergency" April replied. _

_Jackson stiffened in panic; "Emergency? What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" _

"_It's not me Jackson, I'm okay. I did a ride along today and we have 10 year old kid - hit and run" _

"_What do you mean you did a ride along?" Jackson asked. He then paused when he heard another familiar voice on the background; a swirl of jealousy erupted from his gut when he recognized who it was. "You did that ride along with the dorky paramedic?" he asked. _

"_JACKSON!" _

_Jackson swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth; "Where are you and where are you headed?" _

"_Manually ventilate him again" April said. _

"_His SAT is still under the gutter, we have to load him now" Matthew said urgently. _

"_APRIL!" Jackson called out, getting his wife's attention. _

"_We're routed to Seattle Pres but they're slammed so they're diverting us to Redmond but that's an hour away and this kid-he doesn't have an hour Jackson, he doesn't" April replied frantically. _

"_All right, all right, calm down. How are his vitals?" Jackson asked. _

"_Bad, we've got no airway, I can't crike. He's got sub-q emphysema. He will die en-route if we have to go way out there-he will die." _

"_Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Jackson asked. _

"_If I am, will you do it?" _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>We're good, let's lock and load - we're taking this kid to Seattle Grace Mercy West" April said as she pulled her phone away from her ear. <em>

"_Let's move this kid now" Nicole said._

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Chief a moment, please?" Jackson asked. <em>

_Owen turned towards the buyers and smiled; "Excuse me" he said. He walked towards Jackson and stopped right in front of the young surgeon; "Yes?" _

"_April did a ride along for a hit and run kid this morning-" _

"_Is she okay? What happened?" Owen interjected. _

"_She's okay but the kid is not. Seattle Pres cannot accommodate them because their slammed, they're being rerouted to Redmond but that's an hour away and the kid doesn't have an hour because he's in a very bad shape. We're closer, much closer" Jackson explained. _

"_I see-I can arrange-" _

"_Absolutely not" Alana Cahill said sternly, interrupting the conversation between the two surgeons. "We're not a Trauma Center anymore, if we take them in and something happens to them-" _

_Jackson frowned and turned towards Owen; "Chief, it's a kid" he said, emphasizing the last word. _

_Owen took a deep breath before meeting Jackson's eyes; "Protocol dictates the patient goes to the nearest Trauma Center and that's not us...I'm sorry" he said through gritted teeth. _

_Jackson placed his hands around his hips and stared at Owen disappointedly. _

"_Dr. Avery? Larry is looking for you" Stephanie said, Jo standing beside her friend. _

_Jackson's phone beeped so he took it off his pocket and read the message; after a moment he stared at his interns. "Can I trust you?" he asked. _

_Jo and Stephanie both nodded. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow, this place looks like a ghost town" Jo said. <em>

_Jackson just raised his brow in response. _

_Jo stood straight and cleared her throat; "So, where do we start?" _

"_You can start by guarding the door, no one can know about this, no one comes in, do you understand" Jackson said seriously. _

"_Roger that" Jo replied before taking her place outside the room. _

_Jackson started clearing the space but he paused when he heard raised voices arguing outside. He furrowed his brows and hastily made his way towards the door; he yanked the door open and saw Jo blocking Meredith from entering the room. _

"_I'm an Attending and I'm ordering you to let me in" Meredith said calmly. _

"_Well you're not my Attending today so no" Jo replied. _

"_Don't make me force you" _

"_Jo it's okay, I paged her, she's cool" Jackson said with amusement. _

_Jo cringed and threw Meredith an apologetic look; "I hope you understand, I would never ordinarily speak to you in that way and I look forward to working on your service again soon." _

_Meredith rolled her eyes and turned towards Jackson; "How can I help?" _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>ETA is in 5 minutes, I suggest you call your husband to let him know" Nicole said. <em>

"_I'm on it" April replied. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the group he was able to assemble in short notice; "They're pulling up now, let's go" he announced. <em>

_Heather was the first to reach the doors, hitting the glass panel hard when it didn't open automatically. She quickly picked herself up and turned towards the other surgeons. "I'm fine" _

_Cristina pointed towards the door; "That's why we need interns" _

_Meredith chuckled. _

_Jackson fell into step with Heather, his brows furrowed; "The door won't open?" he asked. He then tried prying it with his hands; "Fuck! I need a little help people?" _

_Meredith and Cristina quickly moved towards the door and began helping Jackson; Cristina turned her head towards the interns. "You're not here for decoration, get your asses here and make yourself useful!" _

_The interns all leaped into action and began pulling. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>April rounded the corner and hastily made her way towards the E.R. door; she let out sigh of relief upon seeing her husband's face on the other side. "Jackson!" she breathed out. <em>

"_What's going on?" Matthew called out when he saw the closed doors. _

"_I don't know" April replied. She then began pounding on the glass panel frantically; "Jackson?" _

"_Pull! It's starting to give" Shane grunted. _

"_Dr. Kepner-Avery?" Nicole said with wide eyes. _

"_More!" Cristina said while pulling harder. _

"_Give me your spot Mer" Alex said, appearing out of the blue. _

"_Why do I have to give you my spot? Why not Cristina?" _

"_Because you're on his way and I'm not" Cristina replied. _

"_What are you doing here?" Jackson asked upon seeing Alex. _

_Alex shifted towards the door and began tugging it; "Don't worry, nobody saw me - I'm here to help" _

"_How did you know?" Jackson asked through gritted teeth. _

"_I paged him. You've got an incoming kid you're gonna need kid sized equipments" Jo explained. _

"_I brought a Ped's cart with a bunch of crap. Alright, are we doing this?" Alex asked. _

"_Alright guys on my count, one, two three!" Jackson said before pulling on the door with all the strength he can muster. _

_April felt relief flood her chest when the door gave in and opened; she yanked the gurney in and turned her eyes towards Jackson. "We need to do rapid sequence intubation stat!" she barked out. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you seen Avery?" Mark asked as he shifted on the bed. <em>

"_Nope but I think he's teaching Skills Lab today" Callie replied. _

"_I thought he's working on the transgender case with Karev?" _

"_He still is but it's been pushed for later"_

_Mark scoffed; "Cahill?" _

_Callie threw Mark a knowing look; "The one and only" _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>We have to move him people, everything is set?" April asked. <em>

"_Yeah, we're able to stabilize him for now" Jackson replied. He then shifted his gaze towards Shane; "Were you able to book an O.R?" he asked. _

"_Yes sir, everything is prepped" Shane replied. _

"_Good" Jackson said. _

_Alex took a peek on his watch and cursed; "Avery we have our gender re-assignment surgery in 10 minutes" he said. _

"_Shit!" Jackson cussed. _

"_Meredith and I can scrub in with Apes, you two go ahead" Cristina said. _

"_You got this?" Jackson asked. _

_Meredith rolled her eyes; "We have Trauma, General and Cardio inside the O.R. Jackson I'm quite sure we got this" she replied. _

_Jackson chuckled; "Fine, no need to bite my head off Grey." _

_Alex gestured towards the door; "We have to go but page us if you need us, okay?" he said. _

"_Thanks Alex" April said with a grateful smile. _

_Alex smiled back; "You are badass surgeon Kepner, keep it up" he said. He then spun on his heels and began walking towards door; "Good luck!" _

"_Dr. Kepner- Avery? The coast is clear we can go now" Shane said. _

_April threw Matthew and Nicole a look; "Thank you guys, you are awesome today, I'll keep you posted after the surgery" she said. _

"_No Dr. Kepner- Avery, thank you" Nicole replied with a shy smile. _

"_Thank you" Matthew said with a small smile. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stephanie shifted in her feet; "A—and after the anesthesia is administered, Brian will be ready for surgery."<em>

"_And when exactly are we gonna see doctor's Avery and Karev again?" _

_Stephanie licked her lips nervously; "Err-"_

"_Edwards, nice work" Jackson said as he saunters inside the O.R with Alex in tow. _

_Stephanie let out a sigh of relief; "No problem" _

"_We're ready to scrub in" Alex said. He then turned towards his intern; "Wilson, could you show our friends up the gallery? You guys can watch up there." _

_Jo gestured towards the door; "Come on, I'll take you there" _

_Stephanie stepped towards Jackson and cleared her throat; "Dr. Avery?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_You have a little bit of blood on your left shoulder" _

_Jackson spun on his heels and hastily made his way towards the scrub room. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>This part of the lung is fried, I'm gonna have to do a resection" Cristina said. <em>

"_The spleen is out" Meredith announced. _

"_Let's irrigate with antibiotic solution" April said. _

"_Does somebody want to tell me where the hell this patient came from?" Alana asked as she enters the room. _

_April threw Cristina and Meredith a look before shifting her eyes to Alana. _

"_Whose patient is this?" Owen asked as he steps in. _

_Meredith, Cristina and April kept silent. _

"_Fine, you don't have to tell, we can just look it up" Alana said as she shifted towards the tray that holds the electronic tab. "All I need is the patient's name" _

_April squared her shoulders; "No, wait-" _

_Meredith noticed April's reaction so she decided to butt in; "I can do it. I'll look it up. It's my patient, you got this?" she asked, eyeing April intently. _

"_Yeah-go" Cristina replied. _

"_Appreciate your cooperation, thank you Dr. Grey" Owen replied. _

_Meredith stepped away from the table and took her gloves off; "Sure, no problem. I'm happy to" she said before stepping towards the tray. She grabbed the tab and began tapping on it; "Oh no" _

"_What?" Alana asked. _

_Meredith huffed in annoyance; "This keeps happening to me! I try to go into the patients file and this damn thing keeps on deleting it!" _

_Owen threw Meredith an impressed look before shifting his gaze back to Alana's back. _

_Alana stared into Meredith's eyes but Meredith didn't back down, she met it straight on. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Look guys, you don't have to do this. I brought the patient in so I should take the fall on this" April said while she walks side by side Meredith and Cristina, trying her hardest to convince her friends. <em>

"_Nobody's gonna take the fall because we're all in this together" Cristina said. _

"_But-"_

"_No buts April, you did the right thing. You save a kid's life-you made the right call and we're all standing with you in this" Meredith said with finality. _

_April felt warmth in her chest upon hearing her friend's words; "T-thank you" she said. _

_Cristina stopped in her tracks; "Happy, Ponytail and Mousey, what are you all doing here?" she asked. _

"_Chief Hunt paged us, looks like we'll be interrogated one by one" Jo said. _

_April threw Meredith and Cristina a look; "I'll talk to Chief Hunt, I'll take care of this" she said before walking towards the conference room. _

"_Apes wait!" Cristina said. _

"_April!" Meredith yelled. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jackson and Alex's pager went off simultaneously as soon as they stepped out of the O.R; they both stared at each other. <em>

_Alex scowled; "It's the she devil" _

_Jackson read the message before stuffing the pager back inside his pocket; "Time to exorcise a demon then" he grumbled. _

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kepner can't lie to save her life, she'll be screwed over this" Cristina said as she paced back and forth. <em>

"_I know! She stormed out on us! Cahill is probably grilling her now" Meredith said. _

"_What happened?" Jackson asked as he saw his friend's outside the conference room. _

"_Cahill figured it out?" Alex asked. _

"_They're taking us in one at a time to see who'll break first" Heather explained. _

"_I can't lie, I'm no good at it, they'll see right through me" Shane said nervously. _

"_Stay strong Dopey, you can do it" Cristina said. _

_Meredith began rubbing her temples; "They're suppose to start with the interns but April decided to be the hero and now she's in there, being grilled by Cahill." _

"_Kepner can't lie to save her life" Alex huffed._

_Jackson spun on his heels and made a bee line towards the conference room. _

"_I'm just trying to find out what really happened" Owen said softly. _

_Jackson barged into the room with Alex in tow, startling April. _

"_You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened, a kid was dying and we kept him alive" Alex said without preamble. _

"_Dr. Karev, hello. You mentioned the word we, who else is involved?" Alana asked. _

"_No one else is involved, it was my call" April interjected. _

"_I was" Jackson said firmly. "This was MY call, I took the kid in - I decided to treat him" _

_April opened her mouth to speak but Alex threw her a silencing look; "We saved his life" _

_Jackson crossed his arms on top of his chest defiantly; "And that's what matters, not these idiotic new policies or some stupid Ad campaigns" _

"_You can punish us however you want, we don't care because-" _

"_That's enough" Owen interrupted. "Just go" _

"_Well that's it? You're not gonna discipline them or something?" Alana asked indignantly. _

_April threw Owen an apologetic look before pushing away from the table; she made her way towards Jackson and fell into step with him. _

_Alex threw Alana a triumphant look before storming out the conference room. _

_Jackson wrapped his arm around April's shoulders and began steering her towards the door; he closed it behind them before turning his face towards her. "Are you okay?" _

"_I'm sorry I got you into trouble..." April mumbled, her eyes glistening with tears. _

_Jackson pressed his lips on April's temple; "You have nothing to be sorry for, you did the right thing - that's all that matters." _

_April buried her face into Jackson's neck; "Thank you for sticking up for me..." she whispered. _

_Jackson pulled April closer, tucking her under his arm; "I will always stick up for you - me and you forever, right?" _

"_Me and you..." _

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April turned her head to the side, her eyes narrowing with suspicion; "You remember that?"<p>

"_Fuckity fuck! You and your big mouth!" _Jackson mentally swore, keeping his eyes on the skyline on purpose as he tries to wrack his brain for a viable reason.

April angled herself towards her husband; "Jackson? Do you remember _everything_?" she asked seriously.

Jackson felt beads of sweat forming at the back of his neck; his heart started thundering inside his chest as panic started surging in. "N-no, I don't"

"Then how did you know about that incident?" April prodded, her voice sounding agitated.

Jackson did the only thing he knew would work; he dramatically let the can slip from his hands as he burrowed his face into his hands, groaning like a man in pain.

April shot out of her seat and hastily made her way towards Jackson; she squatted right in front him and began prying his hands away. "Does your head hurt? What's the pain level?"

"My head, it hurts so much" Jackson lied.

"You should've listened! I told you to take it easy! Did Derek gave you pain meds?"

Jackson shook his head; "N-no, he told me to-"

"I'll call him, wait here" April said as she stood up.

Jackson's hand shot up, grabbing April's arm; "No, don't call him, I'm okay - I think I just need to sleep it off"

"You know you're not supposed to downplay pain, if it hurts too much you should tell me. You're a doctor for Christ sake!" April half shrilled.

Jackson let out a small re-assuring smile; "I'm really fine Apes, just - I just need to rest"

April shifted on her feet; a worried look marring her features; "Are you really sure?"

"Yeah, I am" Jackson replied. He then braced his hands on the arm rest of the chair; "Help me up to my room?"

April reached for the crutches and placed it in position; "Here you go..."

Jackson hauled himself off of the chair and slipped the crutches under his arms; "Thanks"

April placed herself on Jackson side and began steering them towards the door; "I think your head hurts because you're forcing yourself to remember things..." she said disapprovingly. "You should take it slow from now on..."

"I will" Jackson mumbled, his stomach bubbling with guilt.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April helped Jackson to the bathroom before taking him back to his room; she's in the process of stowing his crutches on the side when she heard him call her name. She moved towards the bed and sat on his bed side; "Are you sure you're okay? I can still call Derek" she offered.<p>

Jackson shook his head; "No, I'm okay" he replied. He then pulled his hand from under the comforter and placed it on April's thigh; "Thank you for taking care of me..." he said sincerely.

April let out a small smile; "There you go again with your unnecessary thank you's" she teased.

Jackson returned the smile; "And I'll continue thanking you because I mean it" he replied.

"Fine" April said. She then patted Jackson's hand and began standing up; "I better go, you should rest."

"April?"

"Hmmmnnn?"

Jackson took a deep breath; "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Stay?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah, just like the old times" he said. He then lifted his hand, palm facing April; "No hanky panky - I promise" he said solemnly.

April snorted; "I don't doubt that" she said while eyeing her husband's cast.

Jackson patted the other side of the bed, a warm smile curling on his lips; "Then it's settled, hop in" he said.

April stared at Jackson for a moment before nodding; "Fine" she relented. She then gestured towards the door; "I'll just change into my jammies and I'll be right back" she said.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" April swore as she studied herself on the mirror; "Why did I dispose my ratty sweat pants and jersey shirt again? Oh yeah, I didn't - Ariadne did, meddlesome woman!" she fumed. She then braced her hands on the sink and stared at her reflection; "Suck it up April, it's not as if you're seducing him - you don't have any other clothes so to speak so whatever you have will do" she said to herself. She took a deep calming breath and pulled away from her perch; she walked towards the door before flicking the light switch.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You really should learn how to watch your mouth, you nearly got busted!" Jackson said while plumping his pillow. He then positioned it behind him before slumping over it; he fixed his eyes on the door, waiting for his wife.<p>

The door slowly opened as April tiptoed inside; she closed the door behind her quietly, thinking that Jackson already fell asleep.

Jackson felt a rush of unadulterated lust course through his veins as his eyes raked April's _almost_ scantily clad body; when she told him that she will change into her night clothes, he never anticipated that this is what's she's referring to.

"You're staring..."

Jackson's cheeks flushed upon being caught; he swallowed thickly before meeting April's eyes. "I-I'm sorry - I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, it's just - it's just - this is the first time I ever saw you wear something like that..." he admitted.

April folded her arms on top of her chest, rubbing the goosebumps that erupted on her arms; "I don't normally wear this stuff - it's actually Ariadne's fault. She confiscated all of my night clothes and claimed that they were better off as rags..."

Jackson's eyes strayed towards the emerald green baby doll that clung on April's curvy form; "You look - you're gorgeous" he half whispered.

April shifted on her feet; "Err - thank you..." she replied. She then pointed towards the empty space beside Jackson; "Can I hop in now? I mean, I have to sleep - I have work tomorrow" she explained.

Jackson cleared his throat; "Err-yeah, of course" he replied. He then lifted the comforter as an invitation; "Come on in" he said.

April walked towards the other side of the bed; she braced her palms on top of the mattress as she crawled up, unintentionally flashing Jackson an eyeful.

Jackson gritted his teeth as he felt a part of his anatomy harden; he swallowed thickly and began concentrating on his breathing.

April shifted on the bed, trying to find her comfortable spot; after a couple of seconds, she pulled the comforter over her legs, covering it from plain sight. She knew the effect that she has on Jackson but she never anticipated that it would still be this strong - she actually felt the air between them shift the moment she set foot inside the room. They always had _that _spark and basing on the tension that's radiating between them now, their time apart didn't even dampen it. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard laboured breathing on her side; she slowly turned to face him and almost instantly, she noticed how stiff he is. "Jackson? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good" Jackson replied shakily.

April's forehead creased; she flipped on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "You're breathing really hard, is your head bothering you that much?"

Jackson turned his face to the side, a pained smile plastered on his face; "I'm okay, I'm just-" he paused and sighed. "Never mind"

"No, continue - please" April said with a yawn.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Of course, go on"

Jackson licked his lips, trying his best to keep his eyes on her face; "Did you ever miss me while you were away?"

April was caught off guard with the question but she never showed it; she rested her arm on her side and continued staring at Jackson. "Why are you asking?"

Jackson moved to his original position, his eyes shifting towards the ceiling; "Just curious..."

April felt guilt gnaw at her stomach so she decided to curve her approach a bit; "I did miss you" she admitted. She then fell back on her back and copied Jackson's pose; "It may have sounded from my stories that I had the time of my back there but it wasn't like that - not all the time at least"

"I don't remember much aside from the flashbacks I've been having recently but I can tell that I did miss you..."

April's heart flutter with Jackson's unexpected confession; "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" Jackson replied. He then placed his hand on his chest; "I feel it here, I guess the saying is true" he half whispered.

"Saying? What saying?" April asked curiously, this is the first time she ever heard Jackson talk like this and she can't deny that she likes it.

Jackson turned his face to the side; "The heart will always remember what the mind tends to forget"

April copied Jackson's action and met his gaze; her heart started racing wildly when she saw the same emotion she's feeling reflected in his eyes.

Jackson shifted his body as best as he could so he can fully face April; he can no longer fight the pull between them so he decided to just give in to his instincts. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, cupping it gently; "My heart remembers you Apes..."

Logic is telling April to pull away because intimacy will only complicate things between them but her heart is telling her otherwise; she worried her bottom lip as she waited for the battle to abate.

Jackson noticed the conflict in his wife's eyes and he blames himself for it; he knew for a fact that he's already pushing it but he can't seem to make himself stop. He poured all of the emotions his feeling through his eyes, hoping that April would somehow understand it.

"_One night April - just for one night, pretend that everything is okay..." _April said to herself. She let out a shaky breath before scooting closer to her husband; she threw all the caution to the wind and pressed her lips to his.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock but he didn't push her away; he nipped her lips a couple of times, his eyes closing involuntarily.

April moved her hand to Jackson's face, holding it in place. After a couple of minutes of mind numbing kissing, she decided to put the brakes on it before it gets too far. She pulled her face a fraction and rested her forehead on his; "We should stop..." she mumbled.

Jackson licked his lips; "You're right" he agreed but his eyes are saying otherwise.

"I don't regret kissing you, it's just-"

Jackson didn't even let April finish, he planted another chaste kiss on her lips to cut her rant off. After a moment, he pulled away with a small smile; "You don't have to explain anything and I also don't regret kissing you"

April's lips curled into a smile; she then shifted closer and rested her cheek on his chest. "I miss this too..."

Jackson wrapped his arm around her, his smile widening by each passing second; "Same here" he replied before closing his eyes.

April let out another yawn; she began pushing herself up but Jackson won't let her. "I have to move to my side, I don't want to squish you"

"Don't be silly, just stay here - I don't mind"

"But-"

"No buts, just sleep" Jackson said firmly.

"Fine" April replied. She tucked herself on Jackson side and rested her cheek on his chest; "You should come with me tomorrow and have Derek check on you..."

"Derek has more important patients to tend to, I'm really okay"

"If I don't get a say where I sleep tonight, you also don't get a say about your check up. Scratch what I said earlier - you're definitely coming with me tomorrow"

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Fine."

April smiled triumphantly before closing her eyes; "Now shut up, I need to sleep"

Jackson pulled April closer; "Goodnight Apes"

"Goodnight Jackson"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: SURPRISE! I'm back! (Sorry for the two weeks delay, my connection is LOOPY and it's still is .)**_

_**Going back to my story, here is my latest chapter. I took all your opinions into consideration and tried my best to weave it into this instalment, I hope I didn't disappoint :) I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully I can post it by next week. **_

_**Thank you again for all your AWESOME reviews, you guys are the BEST! :) **_


	8. Caught red handed

**Chapter Eight: Caught red handed**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for a perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you're mine, once you're mine - there's no going back..." Dark Horse by Katy Perry<strong>_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Communication is one of the key ingredients to having a successful relationship. Keeping the line open is crucial because it gives both parties room to air their grievances and settle their differences.

Jackson and April always had this aspect in spades when they were just friends but for some unfathomable reason they manage to lose it along the way. They failed to communicate during the times they needed it the most and it cost them years; now that they were given a second chance, would they let history repeat itself or would they set their foot down and talk things through like they used to?

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day: <strong>

"Wake up Apes or you'll be late"

April covered her face with her hands; "What time is it?" she grumbled sleepily.

"Quarter past 5, you still have a lot of time" Jackson replied. He then threw the comforter off his body and planted his feet firmly on the floor; "I'm gonna go make us some coffee while you take a shower" he said.

April braced her elbows on the bed, propping herself up; "Why don't you take a shower first and I'll make the coffee? Chances are, you'll stay there longer than me"

"Good idea" Jackson said. He grabbed his crutches and started hauling himself up; "I'll shower now"

April peeled the comforter of her body and began crawling towards the side of the bed; "I'll help you, just give me a moment"

"Damn woman!"

April's head snapped towards her husband, a confused look marring her features; "What?"

Jackson smirked; "It's not even 7 in the morning and you already look HOT"

April stared at Jackson for a minute before bursting into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" April chirped loudly.<p>

Cristina tore her eyes away from the journal she's reading to stare at the cheerful red head; "Alex is not kidding, you're extra cheerful in the morning - it's annoying."

April ignored Cristina's comment and opened the door wider; "Look who came in with me today"

"Is it me or is it really Jackson standing behind April?" Meredith asked.

Jackson smiled; "It's me Mer, I'm really here" he said. "Morning"

Cristina snapped her journal shut; "You aren't supposed to be here till next week, what gives?"

"He had a terrible headache last night so I dragged him in to have it checked" April replied as she walked towards the locker area.

Meredith furrowed her brows; "Why didn't you call Derek? Does he know you're coming in today?"

"She's exaggerating, it's not that bad" Jackson replied. "And no, he doesn't know I'm coming but knowing April, he'll find out soon"

April's head peeked from the door; "I already texted him, he'll see you in 10 minutes so I suggest you get your ass moving" she said before disappearing again.

Cristina smirked; "Listen to the Missus and hobble your way to McDreamy" she taunted.

April's laughter chimed from the locker area.

Jackson glared at Cristina; "I hate you"

"Awww...back at yah Pretty boy, now shoo!"

Jackson retraced his steps, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Cristina 1, Jackson 0" Meredith chuckled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm meeting Derek"

Lexie crossed her arms on top of her chest, her brow rising; "And why is that?"

"You don't want to know" Jackson replied grumpily. He halted his steps when he reached the brunette; "Where's Sloan?"

"Burn Center" Lexie replied.

"Okay, thanks - see you later" Jackson replied as he continued on his way.

Lexie watched Jackson's back; "What got him into foul mood?" she asked herself loudly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April's eyes scanned the pit as soon as she step foot inside; she spotted one of her residents and made her way towards him. "Ross!"<p>

Shane saw his Attending walking towards him so he quickly grab a tab from the cradle; "Good morning Dr. Kepner-Avery, here's your tab" he said.

April accepted it and began tapping on the screen; "I understand you're in my service today?" she asked.

"I am" Shane replied.

April tore her eyes from the device and tucked it under her arm; "Then let's start" she announced perkily.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Jackson! Come on in" Derek said when he spotted the other surgeon lurking by the door.<p>

"Hey man" Jackson replied as he navigated his way inside Derek's makeshift office.

"April texted me this morning and told me you had a terrible headache last night, feeling any better?"

Jackson stifled the guilt that erupted from the pit of his stomach as he slowly took his seat; "I'm actually feeling much better - it was not that terrible"

Derek moved closer to his desk; he opened the large chart and began flipping through the pages. "You sure you're not downplaying the pain?"

"No, I'm not" Jackson replied as he arranged his crutches to rest on the chair right in front of him, still not meeting Derek's gaze.

"Tell me, when did the pain start and what were you doing?"

Jackson swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth; "After dinner, when we're talking outside"

Derek plucked his pen from his breast pocket and started jotting down notes; "In the scale of 1-10, what's the pain intensity?"

"_Fuck!_" Jackson thought. "Err - 4?"

Derek nodded; "Alright" he replied. He then lifted his eyes from his notes and met Jackson's eyes; "Were you trying to remember your past?"

Jackson scratched the back of his neck; "Not really - we haven't gotten the chance to do that yet..."

"Any flashbacks?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah, I remember the storm from 2 or 3 years ago..."

"You remember the exploding bus?" Derek asked.

"I did..."

Derek looked pleased; "That's an improvement, you're getting a lot of memories back lately"

Jackson offered a small smile; "I am - I think it won't be long till I get all of it"

"Good" Derek replied. "I won't be prescribing you anything at the moment since you mentioned that the pain is manageable but if it gets frequent you should see me"

"I will do that"

"And as much as possible, I suggest you take it easy - don't try to force yourself to remember things because your brain is still recuperating, am I clear?"

"Crystal" Jackson replied.

Derek moved his eyes back to his notes and wrote down a couple of sentences; "Any other concern you want to discuss?" he asked.

"None at the moment"

Derek snapped the chart close and met Jackson's eyes; "Then we're done here" he said with a small smile.

"Thank you for seeing me in such a short notice" Jackson said as he plucks his crutches from the chair.

Derek waved his hand dismissively; "No need to thank me, it's okay"

Jackson positioned the crutches under his arms and hauled himself up; "I won't take much of your time then, I'll see you next week for my other appointment" he said.

"Okay, have a good day Jackson"

"You too"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April braced her elbow on top of the counter, resting her face on her hand; "Is it me or is it just a slow day?" she asked.<p>

"Slow day" Lexie replied.

April sighed; "I thought so" she replied.

Lexie leaned back on her chair, raising her feet on top of the low-rise desk; "I saw Jackson a couple of minutes ago, why is he here?" she asked.

"He had a terrible headache last night so I forced him to see Derek" April replied.

"_Terrible headache my ass! Chances are his faking it - why can't you see that? _Lexie thought. "Really? That's too bad"

"Yeah" April replied. She then pulled away from her perch and tapped the counter with her hands; "Since I don't see any incoming Trauma at the moment, mind if I go check on him and Derek?" she asked.

Lexie shook her head; "No I don't mind - go"

"Page me if you need me?"

"Will do" Lexie replied. "Oh, and if you don't catch him in Derek's office, I think he'll head to the Burn Center next - he was asking where Mark was"

"Thanks!" April said before turning on her heels.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Look what the cat dragged in" Mark said loudly upon seeing his prot peeking from the door.<p>

Jackson ignored Mark statement; "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you"

Mark detected the seriousness in Jackson's tone; "Sure, where do you want to talk?"

"Room next door is vacant"

Mark rose from his chair; "Okay" he replied. He then threw Leah a look; "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, I'll just be in the room next door - find me if you need me"

"Sure thing Dr. Sloan" Leah replied.

Jackson let the door behind him close as he made his way towards the other room; he limped inside and left it open for his mentor. He walked towards the bed and sat down as comfortably as he can; he placed the crutches to the side and waited for Mark.

Mark entered the room after a couple of seconds; he stood near the door and braced his hands on his hips. "What happened?"

"I slipped last night"

Mark's eyes automatically moved towards Jackson's leg; "Is that the reason why you're here today? To see Callie?" he asked.

Jackson shook his head; "Not that kind of slip - I didn't trip"

"Oh, what are you talking about then?"

"I was talking to April last night and I forgot that I have amnesia - I accidentally said some things and she caught on"

Mark's eyes grew large as saucers; "How on earth did you wiggle yourself out of that?"

Jackson grabbed the bed with both hands, a guilty look marring his face; "I pretended to have a massive headache - hence, me being here today. She insisted I see Derek this morning because I didn't have any meds for it"

An impressed look crossed Mark's face; "I have to hand it to you man - that was brilliant" he praised.

Jackson cringed; "I barely made it out" he replied. "I think she's getting suspicious"

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know how to explain it but she has this look"

"I hate to break it you but your wife is smart" Mark replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"That's actually the reason I wanted to talk to you...do you have any suggestions?" Jackson asked.

"When are you planning on telling her again?"

"In two weeks"

Mark shifted on his feet; "If you're planning on coming clean in two weeks then I suggest you do nothing."

Jackson threw Mark an incredulous look; "Nothing?"

"You heard me" Mark replied.

"But-"

"You really can't do anything at this point Avery" Mark interjected. "I'm not being an ass by telling you to do nothing, I'm telling you this because that's the only option you have."

Jackson stared at Mark; after a couple of seconds, his shoulders slumped as he let out a defeated sigh. "I really can't do anything now, can I?"

Mark walked towards the bed and plopped down near the footboard; "All you can really do is to watch your mouth, be mindful of what you will say. I know how hard it is for you and how much you want get her back, you're almost there - don't mess up"

"It's hard pretending when all I really wanted to do the first time I saw her is to hug her and kiss her like there's no tomorrow" Jackson said, frustration evident in his tone. He then let out another sigh; "I want to tell her I remember every fucking thing that happened between us - that I love her so much and I miss her but I can't do that - at least not yet."

"I know how that feels-" Mark paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face; "Holding yourself from telling someone how much you fucking love them, I mean" he clarified.

Jackson puffed out air; "I want the old April and Jackson back"

"And you will get that back" Mark affirmed. "For the mean time, why don't you just show her how you feel since you can't vocalize it? Actions always speak louder than words, you know."

Jackson mulled Mark's words; "I can do that..."

"Then do it"

"Okay - thanks man" Jackson said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome" Mark replied. He then thumped his hands on his thighs; "Anything else you want to discuss?" he asked.

"You sound like Derek"

"Of course we do, he's my brotha from another motha"

Jackson winced; "Stop talking like that, it's very unbecoming for the Plastic Posses - we don't talk like hoes"

Mark laughed; "Fine" he conceded. He then hopped out of the bed and gestured towards the door; "Well, I have to go - I still have work to go back to. Are you hanging around here or are you going home?"

"I think I'll stick around until lunch then head out after" Jackson replied.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Rain check on that, I'm planning on eating with April"

Mark scoffed; "You eat with her every single day"

"Awwww...are you feeling neglected already?" Jackson teased.

"Do you really want to go there?" Mark asked with raised brow.

"Nah, just forget I ever said anything"

"Thought so - you and your homophobic tendencies"

"I don't have homophobic tendencies! It's just plain creepy when its coming from you"

"Keep telling yourself that _love"_ Mark winked.

Jackson scrunched his face with disgust; "Get the hell out of here!"

"Love you too!" Mark said with a flying kiss.

Jackson grabbed the pillow and threw it towards his mentor; "Creepy bastard!"

Mark chuckled as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April quickly shut the door behind her and leaned on it; she placed her hands on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "He doesn't have amnesia - he's faking it!" She pulled away from the door and began pacing angrily; she paused right in front of the staircase right in front of her and threw the deserted cup an evil eye. She braced her hands on her waist, trying to her best to wrap her mind around what she just heard. "Calm down April, you won't solve anything by kicking your husband's mending leg or his balls." She shook her head to rid her mind of murderous thoughts and surprise castration; if she's being honest with herself - she's more hurt than angry for his deceit but in some twisted way she understood where he's coming from. She was not happy that he lied to her face about not remembering anything about their past, he must've known that she wouldn't have come back if he didn't; which is pretty impressive because he still knew her well after all these years. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath; she was in the middle of counting 1 to 10 when her pager went off. She cursed loudly as she plucked the offending device from her pocket; she read the message before bolting towards the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Book an O.R and you will scrub in" Lexie said. "Did you page April?"<p>

"I did 5 minutes ago" Shane replied.

The door burst open; "What do we have here?" April asked as she strode in.

"Construction site accident, he fell off of the ledge and managed to land himself on a bed of nails"

April threw Lexie a confused look; "Bed of nails?" she asked as she pulled on her gloves.

"I don't even want to know why they have a plank of wood with protruding nails lying around" Lexie said dryly.

April studied the patient's back and began prodding it gently with her fingers; "Please tell me it's not rusty nails"

"I already gave him a shot to be sure, his colleagues can't tell because of the blood"

"How long are the nails exactly?"

Lexie plucked a nail from the bean basin and lifted it for April to see; "This long" she said.

"That sucker definitely nicked an internal organ - that explains the excessive bleeding" April explained. She then took of her gloves and threw it in the waste bin; "How's his head?"

"I already ordered a C.T for him" Lexie replied. She then took a peek at her watch; "In fact, we should go there now" she said.

April turned to Shane; "Let's move then"

Lexie took off her gloves; "This would be the first time we'll be scrubbing in together" she said.

"We'll try to have a little fun then" April replied with a small smile.

"How?" Lexie asked, clearly intrigued.

"You'll see"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine was just passing along the hallway when she noticed the door in her son's office ajar; she walked towards it and peered inside. Her eyes widen in disbelief when she saw a familiar figure huddled right in front of the PC; "Jackson?"<p>

Jackson swivelled on his seat upon hearing his name being called; "Mom"

Catherine pushed the door wider and strolled inside the office; "What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting at home?" she asked. She then narrowed her eyes into slits, trying her best to see what her son is up to; "Are those patients' charts? Are you working?"

"I'm not working, I'm just browsing through it - passing time and all" Jackson replied as he minimized the window on the screen.

"You're reading charts to pass time? You must be really bored" Catherine said. She then walked towards the chair right in front of the desk and sat down; "It's not that I'm not happy to see you baby but what on earth are you doing here?" she asked.

Jackson averted his gaze and began arranging his desk; "April dragged me here, she wanted me to see Derek" he replied.

"And why did April want you to see Derek?"

"I had a headache last night"

"Are you feeling alright? What did Derek said?"

"I'm okay, no biggie" he replied.

Catherine studied her son's face, her eyes narrowing in suspicion; "You really didn't have a headache - you faked it, didn't you?"

Jackson flinched, guilt evident in his face; "No, I didn't..." he admitted.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to" Jackson replied. "We were talking about something and my tongue slipped"

"And she believed you?"

Jackson nodded; "She bought it, that's why I'm here today"

Catherine leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs; "You're wife is smart, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows you're lying through your teeth and she's just humouring you"

Jackson sat straighter, his elbows resting on the table; "Did she tell you anything?" he asked anxiously.

"No she didn't but I'm telling you now, your farce won't last long so I suggest you do what you plan to do"

"It's not like I'm not doing anything" Jackson said with frustration.

Catherine shifted towards the desk, her face softening; "I can see that love, all I'm really trying to say is not to drag it too long"

Jackson leaned back on his chair; "I know that and believe me I'm working on it"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're operating with music! This is soooo not you!" Lexie said as she bobbed her head with the beat.<p>

April chuckled; "It's kinda hard not to when all of your peers are doing it, it used to bug the hell out of me - threw me off my game at first" she replied. She then turned towards Shane; "You alright there? Music not too distracting?"

"I'm good Dr. Kepner-Avery, the music doesn't bother me" Shane replied as he handed April a clamp.

"The only surgeon I know who still does this is Dr. Butthole" Lexie replied. She then handed her instruments to one of the nurses before moving her gaze to the red head; "I'm all done here" she announced happily.

April lifted her eyes from her work; "Dr. Webber doesn't do this anymore?" she paused, her nose wrinkling with distaste. "Who the hell is Dr. Butthole? It sounds gross"

Lexie chuckled; "Nope he doesn't" she replied. "And Dr. Butthole is Alex's pseudo mentor, he visits from time to time - he's Arizona's colleague"

"Does he know you guys call him Dr. Butthole?" April asked curiously.

Lexie looked thoughtful; "I don't think he knows, because if he does - we won't hear the end of it from Arizona" she replied.

April shook her head in amusement before focusing her eyes back to her patient; "Are you sticking around or are you needed somewhere else?" she asked. "More suction please"

"I'll stay, they'll page me if they need me" Lexie replied.

"Good, god knows I need company-" April paused and turned her eyes towards Shane. "No offense"

"None taken" Shane replied.

Lexie cocked her head to the side; "That statement is loaded, want to fill me in?"

"I would take you on that offer, just not here" April replied.

"Okay, when do you want to talk?"

"When does your shift ends?"

Lexie seemed to be in deep thought; "I'm good at 6, unless a Trauma comes along and Derek is busy"

April nodded; "6 is good for me, Joe's alright with you?"

"You want to drink?"

"Alcohol will calm me down, so yes - I need it"

Lexie's eyes widen; "Oh dear"

"Yeah, oh dear" April said with a hint of ire.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson took a peek on his watch and saw that it's already quarter past 1; he leaned back on his seat and began tapping his fingers on his thigh.<p>

"Rumours were true then, you're really here"

"I was wondering when you'll show up" Jackson replied.

Mara leaned on the doorframe and folded her arms on top of her chest; "So, what are you doing here?"

Jackson scrunched his face; "Why do people keep on asking me that question? I still work here" he snipped.

"Everybody knows you own this hospital so I'm quite sure they're aware that you still work here" Mara replied. She then narrowed her eyes and glared; "What the bloody hell crawled up your arse and died? I was just asking you a _valid _question - you didn't have to bite my head off"

Jackson pursed his lips; "That was uncalled for, sorry" he mumbled.

"Though your apology is half arsed, I'll still take it" Mara quipped. "But you haven't answered my question yet, are you here to visit or are you here with a purpose?"

"Both, I guess" Jackson replied. He then threw Mara a confused look; "Why are you still standing there? It's not like you haven't been here before, come on in"

Mara shook her head; "That's not a good idea, your Mum might see me"

"You're still on to that? She already knows we're just friends"

"I don't want to poke a dragon with a stick, I'm just fine right here because I can make an easy escape" Mara replied.

Jackson raised his brow in amusement; "You are aware that you just called my mother a dragon?"

Mara winced; "Please don't tell her that? I don't fancy being elbow deep with work again - not that I'm complaining about work, you know I love my job" she babbled.

Jackson chuckled; "Relax, I'm not about to hand you over to her in a silver platter, we're on the same corner" he placated.

Mara let out an audible sigh of relief; "That's good to know" she paused and gave Jackson a once over. "It's nice to know that I don't have to go through the trouble of killing you and hiding your body - you look kinda heavy for me to drag around"

"Did you just call me fat?"

Mara pulled away from her perch; "I didn't say that, you did"

Jackson threw Mara an affronted look; he pushed his chair away from the table and lifted his shirt up, revealing his 6 pack. "Does this look like fat to you?"

"Awww, did I offend your ego?"

Jackson tugged his shirt down; "I don't even know why I call you friend" he grumbled.

"Because I'm the only one who puts up with your shit?" Mara offered, a saccharine smile curling on her lips.

"Ditto" Jackson replied.

Mara waved her hand dismissively; "Enough of this nonsensical banter, I have to go"

"Let me guess, you have to work?"

"Why else would I be here if I don't work?"

"Go on then, don't let me keep you from you _work" _Jackson said sulkily.

Mara threw Jackson an emphatic look; "Don't be crabby, you'll be back before you know it"

"Yeah, whatever"

Mara tapped the door frame with her hand; "Okay then, I'm off"

"Wait!" Jackson said. "Have you seen April by chance?"

Mara cocked her head to the side; "As a matter of fact I did, I saw her on the hallway before I came here, she's with Dr. Grey - they're headed towards the cafeteria I think" she said.

"Lexie or Meredith?"

"Lexie"

Jackson looked confused; "Okay, thanks"

"Okay, see you around!" Mara said before turning on her heels.

Jackson waited for Mara's back to disappear from the door before he snatched his phone from his desk; "I wonder why she didn't call me" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi!" Mark called out boisterously.<p>

Lexie cringed; "I hate it when he does that"

April chuckled; "You're still not used to it?"

"I'll never get used to it" Lexie mumbled.

Mark sidled up beside his girlfriend and kissed her head; "Stop being annoyed at me, you know I can't help it" he said. He then turned his gaze towards April; "Where's Avery? I thought you guys are having lunch together?"

April felt her irritation return ten folds but she kept a polite smile on her face; "Really? I didn't know we had plans" she replied.

"Well, he had the impression that you were eating together" Mark said.

Lexie noticed the shift in April's demeanour so she decided to intervene; she nudged Mark on the ribs and pointed towards the counter. "Why don't you be a good boyfriend and get me salad"

Mark stared at Lexie with perplexity; "But you're already right here, why do I need to get it for you?"

Lexie folded her arms on top of her chest; "Is this how it's gonna be now? You're refusing to do something nice for your _girlfriend _when she's asking you too?" she challenged.

"Geez, you didn't have to use your girlfriend card if you just wanted to talk to Kepner in private" Mark grumbled. "I'll get your damn salad"

April puffed out the breath that she seems to be holding; "Thanks"

"I take it that this _talk _you want to have is about your disabled amnesiac husband?"

"No"

Lexie furrowed her brows, clearly confused; "What are we talking about?"

April turned towards Lexie, her eyes blazing with repressed wrath; "We're talking about my _lying _disabled husband"

Lexie kept her hands on her side, trying her best not to flinch; "Lying? What did he lie about?" she asked carefully.

April braced her hands on her waist; "Something he shouldn't have" she replied. She then narrowed her eyes; "Something that would make me want to castrate him while he's sleeping" she added.

"_Fuck! She already knows! What the hell did you do Jackson?" _Lexie thought. "Err - that sounds ominous"

April let out a humourless chuckle; "You have no idea" she mumbled. She then shifted on her perch and began looking at the food right in front of her; "Let's not talk about that yet, I'm hungry"

Lexie gulped; "Yeah sure"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson walked into the cafeteria and almost instantly, all eyes turned towards him; he tightened his hold on his crutches and tried his best to ignore the inquiring gazes. He scanned the whole room and felt relief flood his chest when he saw who he's looking for. He shifted towards his left and made his way towards the table.<p>

April just took a huge bite of her sandwich when she saw Lexlie subtly gesticulating towards her back; she opened her mouth to ask what the other surgeon is saying but her question was answered by Mark's booming voice.

"Avery! There you are!" Mark said jovially.

April felt annoyance bubble up inside her stomach but she didn't let it show, she knew that this is not the right place to start a row and she's still hasn't made up her mind yet about their situation.

"April?" Jackson asked as he took a seat on the chair beside his wife. "Are you okay?"

April pasted a saccharine smile on her face as she turned towards Jackson; "I'm _super _fine" she said cheerfully.

Lexie threw April a nervous look before turning her eyes back to her food; she grabbed her sandwich took a large bite, hoping that she doesn't need to speak.

Jackson studied April's face and found nothing amiss; _"She's just acting weird because she just got off of a 4 hour surgery - she doesn't know I'm lying" _he thought. He then braced his elbows on top of the table and returned the smile; "How's your surgery?"

"It went well, I operated with Lexie" April replied.

"What the hell were they building anyway? A torture house? Why would they have a plank of wood with protruding nails lying around?" Mark asked with a frown.

"I didn't even bother to ask" Lexie replied mid-chew.

"Have you already eaten?" April asked while eyeing Jackson. She's still furious with him but she still can't help but look after him.

"I'm planning to, anything edible from there?" Jackson asked as he gestured towards the food display case.

"The regular; salads, sandwiches, pizza and pasta" April replied.

Jackson pursed his lips; "I think I'll have a bowl of pasta then" he said. He then grabbed his crutches from this side; "Be right back"

Mark pushed away from the table; "I'll go with you, we don't want you splaying pasta on anyone"

Jackson scowled; "I can very much handle getting my own food" he replied.

"Stop being stubborn and just let him help you for goodness sake, it's not like he's offering to carry you" April snapped.

Jackson's head snapped towards April, his eyes widening in shock.

"_You really should learn to keep your temper at bay" _April chastised herself. After a moment, she met Jackson's gaze and threw him a sheepish look; "Err - sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just - just let him help you so you can already eat. It's past your lunch time already, you really shouldn't skimp on you meals"

Lexie cleared her throat; "Yeah, April's right"

Mark stared at April for a second before shifting his eyes to his prot; "Come on man, let's get you something to eat"

Jackson is still reeling from April's outburst but he manage to let out weak smile; "Okay, I'll go"

April gestured towards the counter; "Go on"

Jackson slowly rose from his chair and began walking away.

Lexie waited until they were out of ear shot before she leaned towards April; "He might be a lying sack of shit but that was just plain mean. Mark told me he refused to eat with him and insisted to wait for you and you just snapped at him like that"

April pursed her lips; "I know it was mean but I can't help it!" she replied. "And besides, I apologized right after - god knows he doesn't deserve it"

Lexie leaned back on her chair, her eyes never leaving the red head; "If you can't keep your cools then I suggest you make an exit right now - to cool down. You're pissed I get that but don't make an ass out of yourself, there are people around here and they can _very _much see and hear you."

April felt her shoulder slump; "It's just - you're right, I'm making an ass out of myself"

"Can you really not tell me now what he lied about?" Lexie asked.

"I can't - like what you've said there are ears around here" April replied glumly.

"It's Joe's then, are you gonna tell him you'll be home late tonight?"

"I'll take care of it"

"Okay, so - are you gonna keep your cools or should I start making up excuses for you?"

April grabbed her drink; "I can keep my cool and besides, I need to eat - I haven't had anything since 7 this morning"

Lexie gestured towards April's plate; "Go ahead" she replied.

"Kepner looks pissed" Mark said as he carried the tray towards the counter.

Jackson pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and began plucking a couple of bills; "She is pissed and I don't have the slightest idea why" he replied. He threw his peeved wife a side glance before handing the money towards the cashier; "Do you know if anything happened? You've been with her longer than me, did she mention anything?"

"As far as from what I gathered from our conversation nothing happened" Mark replied.

Jackson frowned; "Then it's me, she looks happy before I came to your table" he said. "But I don't remember doing anything, we we're good this morning - we're even flirting!"

"Get it from the source then, ask her"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I should at least wait till we're home"

"Don't go to sleep angry, that's the first rule in the marriage book" Mark said.

Jackson quirked a brow; "How the hell do you even know that? Have you been researching?"

"Common sense" Mark replied. "Let's go back before they think we're onto something"

Jackson shifted on his perch; "Lead the way"

"You sound scared"

"Because I'm kinda am" Jackson admitted while eyeing his wife.

"They're coming back" Lexie warned.

April took a huge bite of her sandwich, copying Lexie's earlier stunt.

Mark reached the table first and placed the tray on top of it; he pulled the chair and plopped back down.

Jackson moved towards April and slowly sat down; he placed his crutches on his side before pulling the tray towards him. He grabbed the fork and began mixing his pasta quietly.

Lexie cleared her throat; "So Jackson, what did Derek say? Everything alright?"

Jackson lifted his eyes from his food and met Lexie's gaze; "Yeah, everything's alright. I'm strong as a bull"

"Of course you are" April snorted.

Lexie choked on her drink as she stared wide eyed at April.

Mark snatched a napkin from the tray and handed it to his girlfriend; "Here you go" he said, his eyes fixed on the couple sitting across for him.

Jackson felt his heart drop to his gut but he didn't let it show; he pasted out a smile before turning his face towards April. "But I still want to thank you for taking the time to convince me to have it checked, I appreciate it very much."

"_Acting like a sweet puppy won't let you off the hook easily Mister, I'm still very much angry with you - in fact it you weren't wearing that damn cast I would've busted your balls" _April fumed internally. She forced out a smile; "You're welcome, I hope Derek didn't have a _hard _time with you"

Jackson's heart start racing; "Nope, he didn't"

"_Liar! I hope your pants catch fire!" _April thought. "That's a relief to hear"

Jackson threw Mark an imploring look before fixing his eyes back to his plate; he scooped a forkful and shoved it into his mouth.

Mark leaned towards the table and rested his elbows on top; "So April, how does it feel to be in charge of your own department?" he asked out of the blue, trying his best to divert the topic.

"It's riveting" April replied. She then shifted on her seat, her eyes brightening; "It's quite different from what I do from FRTC but I'm getting the hang of it" she replied.

Lexie latched on the topic; "I hope it's different good" she said with a teasing smile.

April's lips curled into a small smile; "It is, like what I've said a couple of times already - I missed working here, it feels good working with people you're familiar with"

Mark nodded in agreement; "I get you. I've been into many hospitals through the years but nothing beats working in a place where you consider people family - I mean, I did follow Derek all the way here didn't I?"

Lexie snorted; "You followed Addison not Derek you mean"

Mark threw Lexie a pointed look; "It's not just Addison, I came here for Derek too" he quipped.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart" Lexie chimed.

Mark huffed before clamping his mouth shut.

An uncomfortable silence started surrounding the couples but it was broken when a pager went off; all three surgeons checked their devices but only one pushed away from the table.

April took a large gulp of her drink before wiping her lips with a napkin; "I have to go" she said. She stood up from her perch and snatched her labcoat from the back of her chair; "Are you staying here or are you heading home after?" she asked while eyeing her husband's back.

Jackson turned to face April; "I'll head home"

"Alright, see you then" April said before making a bee line towards the door.

Jackson waited for a couple of seconds before turning his attention to Lexie; "What's going on with April?" he asked.

Mark turned towards his girlfriend, also waiting for an answer.

Lexie shrugged her shoulders; "How should I know? She hasn't told me anything" she replied. "_That's not a lie, she hasn't told me anything yet" _she thought.

"Obviously, there's something wrong with her - she's acting snippy towards him" Mark said while gesturing towards his prot.

"Well, if there is, I don't know anything about it" Lexie replied.

Jackson met his mentor's gaze seriously; "Do you think she knows?" he asked lowly.

"I don't think so, because I'm sure as hell that if she does, you won't be sitting there eating your lunch - you would be at the pit bleeding profusely" Mark paused, an amused look marring his features. "-with a fork sticking on the side of your neck"

Lexie tried stifling her laughter but she's doing a horrible job at it.

"I'm glad to be the source of amusement for you two" Jackson said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a _Debbie Downer_" Lexie teased.

Jackson threw the couple a dark look before stabbing his pasta with force.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"There you are! I've been looking all over for you"<p>

"I came as soon as I can" April replied.

Catherine looped her arm around April's and began steering her towards another direction; "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing just checking" Catherine replied. She then tugged on April's arm, coaxing her to sit; "I'm flying back to Boston tomorrow night and I just want to make sure you're that already settled in your new position" she said.

April sat down beside her mother in law; "You're leaving so soon?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"I've been here a little over a month now sweetheart, I don't think leaving now can be considered _soon_."

"It's been that long already? It feels like it was just yesterday to me" April said wistfully.

"Too true" Catherine replied. "How are things with you and my son? I just saw him this morning, he's looking well"

April stiffened almost instantly; "He is, we're good"

Catherine caught the subtle shift in April's behaviour; "Really?"

April averted Catherine's gaze and focused her attention on the vending machine right in front of her; "Yes, we're good"

"_Something's definitely up" _Catherine concluded. She furrowed her brows; "It doesn't sound like its good, what's wrong?"

April weighed her thoughts before replying; "It's just-" she paused and let out a defeated sigh. She moved her eyes back to Catherine; "Jackson doesn't have an amnesia, he's lying" she blurted out.

Catherine didn't flinch; "I know"

April's eyes widen in disbelief; "You-you knew?!" she blurted out.

Catherine nodded; "He's my son, I know exactly when he's lying" she replied.

April shot up from her seat in outrage; "I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me!" she hissed.

"Lower your voice dear, there's no need for you to shout" Catherine chastised.

April placed her hands on her hips and began pacing angrily; "Am I the only one here who doesn't know about your son's nefarious deceit? Unbelievable!"

"Do you think Dr. Shepherd will still check on him if he knew he's lying?"

April halted her steps to face her mother in law; "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you know about this?"

Catherine met April's eyes and patted the seat beside her; "Come here" she softly said.

April pursed her lips but she obediently sat down; "I'm so angry right now I can't see straight"

"I won't say that I know how you feel because I don't. If I was in your position I would have gone bat shit crazy and whipped my son's ass until he can't sit"

"That's not a bad idea" April huffed.

"I know you're hurt more than you're angry and I completely understand you - you have all the right to feel cheated because in some way you were" Catherine said carefully. She then gently grabbed April's hand and wrapped it with her own; "What Jackson did was wrong but he did that out of desperation, he told me himself" she explained.

"I know that but still, he shouldn't have lied to me" April murmured, anger slowly ebbing away from her tone.

"If he told you he wanted you to stay, would you?"

April knew the answer to that so she just kept silent.

"He may have gone through a despicable route to keep you here but he did it because he loves you. I know for a fact that he hates himself for lying and believe me, he beats himself about it every damn day. I'm not saying these things to make you forgive him, I just want you to understand where he's coming from"

April leaned back on the chair and let out an audible sigh; "I do know where he's coming from and as much as it pains me to admit it, he's right - I wouldn't have stayed if he didn't pull that appalling trick on me but that doesn't mean I like it" she admitted.

"You don't have to like it but you can sure make him pay for it" Catherine said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

April quirked a brow; "What do you mean?"

A Cheshire like smile curled on Catherine's lips; "Oh come on now, don't tell me you haven't thought about ways to torture him?"

"All of my thoughts are murderous at the moment, if I entertain them you may not be able to go back to Boston tomorrow"

Catherine laughed as she bumped April's shoulder; "This is one of the reasons why I think you're perfect for my son, you don't take shit from him and you certainly have way with your words that can make him pee in his pants"

April couldn't help it, she cracked a small smile; "Going back to what you said, what do you have in mind?"

"I have _tons_, want to hear them all?"

April turned to face Catherine, focusing all her attention; "I'm all ears"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson stood idly by the lobby still deep in thought; he's still thinking what prompted April's behaviour towards him but all he can come up with is that she already knew he was faking it. He shook his head; "That can't be it, it couldn't be" he said to himself.<p>

"I think you're channelling a different symptom baby, talking to yourself is _Schizophrenia" _Catherine drawled.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Jackson jolted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere?"

Catherine rolled her eyes; "What do you want me to do? Stampede like a herd of Rhino's to let you know I'm near?" she said sarcastically.

Jackson huffed; "What do you want?"

"To spend time with you of course, I'll be heading back to Boston tomorrow" Catherine replied.

Jackson gestured towards his form; "As you can see, I'm indisposed right now so I can't take you out"

"Who said anything about taking me out? I'll drop you off your apartment and spend time with you there"

"You're coming home with me?"

Catherine nodded; "Yes, I promised April that I'll get you home safely" she replied.

Jackson shifted on his feet; "You talked with her? How is she?"

"She's doing well, why do you ask?" Catherine asked with an arched brow.

Jackson stared at his mother's face and saw nothing but curiosity so he decided not to mention anything; "Nothing, just asking"

"Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I already called a cab, he should be out there by now"

Catherine fell into step with her son; "Come on then"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The day is almost over when Lexie found April; she saw the red head sitting alone on one of the empty gurneys in the tunnel<em>. <em>"I've been looking for you, why are you sitting there alone?"

April tore her eyes away from her phone to look at her friend; "Just resting, it's been a very busy day" she replied.

Lexie shoved her hands inside her labcoat pocket and stood right in front of April; "Are we still on for Joe's?"

"Yeah, did something come up? You can't leave?"

"No, I'm all good, wanna head out now?"

April lifted her phone; "I'm about to call Jackson and tell him I'll be home late"

Lexie studied April's face; "You don't sound or look as pissed as you were earlier."

"I got time to think things through" April replied.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, meet you in 10 minutes?"

April nodded; "Lobby?"

"Yep! See you!" Lexie said before walking away.

April lifted her phone close to her face and took a deep breath; she tapped on the call button and shifted it to her ear.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson just got off the bathroom when he heard his phone ringing loudly; he shuffled towards his room and snatched the device from his side table. "Hello"<p>

"Jackson, it's me"

"Hey Apes, are you on your way home?" Jackson asked as he sat down.

"That's what I'm calling about, I'm heading out with Lexie for a few drinks so I'll be home a little bit late. Did Catherine fix you dinner?"

Jackson felt disappointment radiate from his chest but he didn't let it seep through his voice; "Yeah, she did - well, have fun then."

"Don't wait up, okay?"

Jackson tightened his hold on his phone; "I won't"

"Alright. I have to go, she's already waiting for me now. In case I don't see you when I get home, goodnight then"

"You too, goodnight. Be safe"

"Will do, bye"

"Bye" Jackson replied. He then pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at the screen; "Damn it!" he cussed loudly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack and coke please" April said.<p>

Lexie threw April a look; "That bad eh?" she said.

"You have no idea" April mumbled.

Lexie turned towards Joe; "I'll have a mojito Joe, thanks"

"Okay, just a moment" Joe replied before moving towards the shelf.

"See any vacant seats?" April asked as she scanned their surroundings.

"There's an open booth there, want me to grab it?"

"Sure thing, I'll get our drinks"

Lexie move her bag to her front and began rummaging it for her wallet.

April quirked a brow; "What are you doing?"

"Getting a twenty for my drink, what do you think?" Lexie replied as she pulled her wallet out.

April plucked it from her friend's hand and shook her head; "I got this"

"But-"

"No buts Lexie, I asked you out so I'm paying" April relied firmly. She then stuffed the wallet back in Lexie's bag and pointed towards the booth to their left; "Get your ass over there before someone else snags it"

Lexie pursed her lips; "Fine. But the next round is on me" she grumbled.

April chuckled; "Okay, now shoo!"

Lexie huffed at April playfully before stalking toward the booth.

Joe placed the drinks right in front of April; "Here you go love" he said.

"Thanks Joe, keep my tab open will you?" April replied as she gingerly grabbed their drinks.

"Long night?" Joe asked, amusement evident in his tone.

"Long month" April said. "Thanks Joe!"

Lexie snatched her drink as soon as it landed on the table and wrapped her hands around the glass; "Are you ready to tell me about it?"

April took a small sip of her drink; "Jackson doesn't have amnesia, he's been faking it all this time" she said calmly.

Lexie's eyes popped as she stares at April; "You-how- what?" she sputtered.

April let out wry smile; "I overheard him talking to Mark this morning when I checked on him."

"But you were talking to Mark _pleasantly_!"

April threw Lexie a confused look; "Why wouldn't I? He's not the one who lied to me outright - chances are, he's just ridding along with my dear husband's idea"

"_Oh good lord, if you only knew it was his idea!" _Lexie thought. She felt guilt gnaw at her gut so she averted her gaze, taking a large gulp of her drink; her heart is telling her to confess but her mind is preventing her from doing so.

April noticed the shift in Lexie's demeanour and something in her mind sparked; "You knew about it didn't you?" she asked, accusation heavy in her voice.

Lexie flinched, her face betraying her; "I - I'm sorry April..." she admitted, her grip on her glass tightening - clearly waiting for the inevitable blow.

April emptied her glass and shot out of her seat.

Lexie looked panicked; "Where are you going? Are you leaving?"

April narrowed her eyes menacingly at the brunette; "I'm getting another drink, this day gets better and better" she snapped.

Lexie gulped; "O—okay..." she stuttered.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson glanced at the door for the nth time but still no April; he was feeling a little bit antsy, it's not like her to stay out this late on a work week. He let snatched his phone from his side with the resolve to call her but when he stared at her name, he couldn't make himself do it; he let his thumb scroll through his contacts before tapping on the call button. He moved his phone to his ear and waited for the other line to pick up.<p>

"Avery, why the hell are you calling me?"

"Have you seen my wife?"

"I haven't but I do know she's with my girl, they're having a girl's night at Joe's - I was banned from joining."

Jackson let out a sigh of relief; "So they're together?"

"I just told you that, didn't she inform you about her whereabouts?"

"She told me, I'm just -"

"Don't worry about them - I'm sure they're just unwinding, it was a busy day" Mark interjected.

"Did Lexie mention anything?" Jackson asked.

"Nope, radio silence on her end"

Jackson shifted on his seat; "Why do I have a feeling that she already knows? I mean, she acted kinda bitchy towards me this afternoon and she barely made eye contact..."

"Did she say something to you?"

"That's what I'm worried about" Jackson admitted. "She won't keep it to herself if she knows what I've done, hell - she would've confronted me about it on the spot"

"Kepner isn't the type to let this kind of thing steep, worst case scenario is she would kick your broken leg, flipped you off and start packing her bags"

Jackson cringed; "Isn't that a little bit..._harsh_?"

"You pretended you have amnesia, are you really hoping for a more subdued reaction? You're one lucky son of a bitch if she just yells at you and not kick you in the balls"

"This is your freaking idea!"

"It was and I'm not denying that, I promise to take you in if she kicks you out - deal?"

"I don't know why I always end up listening to you" Jackson grumbled.

"Because you look up to me and admit it, my ideas always get you what you want"

"I have to go, let me know once Lexie makes it home"

"I'll send you a text"

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye!"

Jackson pulled his phone away and clicked on the end button; he rested his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Say something Apes..."<p>

April stopped running her finger on the rim of her glass, her eyes boring into Lexie's; "You knew all of this from the start?"

Lexie shook her head; "It's not like that, I didn't plan this thing with them. Mark told me about it but I didn't actually think that Jackson would go through with it. I confronted him after I found out but it's already been done..." she explained.

April grabbed her glass and took a sip; she let out sigh as she placed it back on the table. "I'm not angry at you Lexie, I just feel cheated..."

"I'm sorry Apes - I really am" Lexie said morosely.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I kinda understand why he did it. Catherine said it's desperation that drove him to stoop this low, he didn't know how to make me stay so he went about this stupid route."

Lexie sat straighter, her brows furrowing; "Hold on a minute - Mama Avery also knows about this?"

April nodded glumly; "She did but just like you, she found out after my dear old husband already dropped the bomb"

"I knew it! That's why she looked _okay _with it!"

April looked thoughtful; "Now that you've mentioned that, she kinda looks lax when it comes to it."

Lexie grabbed handful of nuts from the basket and gingerly placed it right in front of her; she took a piece and began popping it. "It's not that I'm prying or anything but now that you know, are you planning on confronting him about it?"

"I was supposed to but Catherine gave me another idea so I think I'll stick to that"

Lexie wanted to curve her excitement but she couldn't help herself; "What are you gonna do?"

April quirked a brow, her face not giving away any clues; "And why should I tell you about my plans when you kept things from me?"

"Argh! I knew you would pull that card on me!" Lexie pouted. "But for what it's worth, I only went with it because he wants you back."

April puffed out air; "Everybody keeps telling me that"

"Because it's the truth" Lexie replied. "I've worked with him throughout the years and most of the time he's either cranky or a pain in the ass. He also lost his _Pretty boy _trademark because the spark in his _oh so dreamy eyes _vanished_- _Mark gave him shit for that by the way."

April guffawed; "_Oh so dreamy eyes_?"

Lexie raised her brow; "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you fell for that" she said dryly.

April bit her bottom lip hard, her cheeks turning into a lovely shade of rouge.

Lexie smiled triumphantly; "Back to what I'm saying, I haven't seen that spark in years - I only caught a glimpse of it when you came back-" she paused and her forehead creasing. "Wait, I do remember seeing it a couple of times but it only last a day or two."

April threw Lexie a curious look; "Really?"

Lexie nodded; "Yeah" she replied. She then leaned on the table, her elbows resting on the table; "You see, Jackson has this uncanny habit of disappearing for a couple of days every time a certain month comes, I can't remember which but when he comes back, he has this serene thing going on for him and we see the old him. I asked Mark a couple times but he remained tight lipped about it so I really can't tell you anything"

April exactly knew what Lexie is referring to - thanks to Mara Keaton; she felt another glob of ice being chunked at her anger, making her pout. "You guys keep doing this to me"

Lexie took another sip of her drink; "Doing what exactly?"

"Making me want to forgive him easily - it's as if you guys want me to give him a free pass just because his love sick puppy ways is enough to excuse his actions" April paused, her face scrunching up a bit. "How about how I feel? I haven't been all rainbows and unicorn in Virginia - I've been a lovesick puppy too! I haven't even considered checking out other men while I'm there - we've been in the same plane all this years!"

Lexie choked on her drink, her eyes widening in shock; she snatched a napkin from the dispenser sitting on the table and wiped her chin. "Oh god no! I did not say these things to make you feel bad about being mad at him. I only told you because I want you to understand that his action isn't some sort of mind fuck. I'm not downplaying your feelings and I sure as hell know how much the move cost you"

April felt the sincerity in Lexie's words so she gave her reprieve; "I know that Lex, it's just frustrating you know. I really want to whip is ass for lying to me when he knows for a fact that it was our issue from the start" she said. She wrapped her hands around her glass; "I don't do well with it and I blatantly classify omissions as a lie too, there's no gray area for me in that field" she admitted.

"He really fucked up, didn't he?"

"It's not only him, we both fucked up" April replied. "He lied to me during the times I needed him to be honest with me and when I found out, I refused to confront him about it and fled."

"You guys used to talk about anything under the sun before" Lexie said. "What changed?"

"If I knew the answer to that question do you think I would've stayed away for 5 stupid years?" April asked with a sad smile.

Lexie planted both hand on the table; "Well, like what the famous saying goes - there's no sense crying over spilled milk" she said with conviction.

April let out a chuckle; "More like _spoiled _milk" she joked.

Lexie laughed.

April leaned back on her chair, her fingers drumming on the table rhythmically; "I have a favour to ask"

"Go on"

"Don't tell Jackson anything"

Lexie looked perplexed; "You're not telling him?"

"Nope. I have _big _plans for him" April replied.

Lexie pursed her lips; "Let me guess, plans you're not telling me?"

A mischievous smile slowly curled on her lips; "I'd tell you but I have to kill you after"

Lexie stared for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles; she lifted both hands in the air in mock surrender. "I love my life too much to risk it so I'll leave you in your plotting"

April lifted her glass and tilted it towards Lexie; "After I'm done with him, he wouldn't know what hit him" she said cheerfully.

Lexie plucked her glass and tipped it towards April's; "Cheers to that!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when April made it home; she and Lexie talked and laugh for hours, making her feel good again. It has been a while since she let herself indulge with such libation and damn did she miss it. She double checked the locks on the door again before slipping her key on the hook; her full intent was to walk straight to her room and retire to her bed but when she stepped into the living room, she noticed a huge lump curled on the couch. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she made her way towards it; she bent forward and began poking her husband's protruding arm.<p>

Jackson scrunched his nose but didn't open his eyes.

An idea popped into April's mind in an instant and she felt the corner of her lips tugging up; "Let's see how fast your reflexes are" she mumbled. She leaned closer and shifted her lips closer to Jackson's ear; she took a deep breath before shouting as loud as she could. "GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS UP AVERY OR I'LL WHIP YOUR ASS!"

Jackson's eyes automatically snapped open; "I'M SORRY DR. BAILEY, I'M UP!" he answered groggily. He sat up from the couch and planted his feet on the floor, making him wince; he blinked a couple of times, awareness slowly seeping through his sleep fogged mind.

April couldn't hold it back anymore, she burst out laughing. She took a step back and unceremoniously plopped down on the coffee table; "Oh my god! You should've seen your face!" she sputtered through giggles.

Jackson rubbed his eyes in irritation; "I'm glad you found startling me funny" he grumbled. He then moved his hands to his leg, rubbing the cast as if it would lessen the throbbing he's feeling.

April's laughter died down once she saw the action; she felt guilt gnaw at her gut when she realized that he actually slammed his injured foot on the floor. She leaned towards him and began running her hands on his knee, checking it for good measure; "Oh god, I'm so sorry Jackson! I didn't mean for you to hurt your leg - I'm so freaking sorry!"

Jackson began swatting April's hand away; "Stop that" he hissed.

April pulled her hands away; "Does it hurt that much? Do you want me to take you to hospital? I'm sure Callie is on call today"

"That won't be necessary" Jackson replied.

"I'm really sorry, that was a bad joke" April said, her bottom lip jutting out.

Jackson lifted his gaze to stare at April's face; his leg is still pulsating from the sudden impact but his irritation is dwindling - especially when she's pouting the way she is right now. "It's okay, I'm okay"

April braced her elbows on her knees, her eyes straying towards the lower half of his body; "Are you really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asked.

Jackson's pulse started racing with the way April is eyeing him up; "Err - no, I'm okay" he replied.

April placed her right hand on his better knee before bending forward; she pushed his legs apart, her eyes fixed on Jackson's cast.

Jackson's hand fell to his side as he caught glimpse his wife's cleavage that's peeking from her blouse; his hands curled into tight fists, trying his hardest not to grope her. "I'm really okay Apes, you don't have to do that"

April tilted her face towards Jackson, peering at him with hooded eyes; "I just want to check" she said as she squeezed his knee.

Jackson licked his lips instinctively; "Okay" he replied shakily.

April's eyes shifted towards his lips; "You're breathing kinda _hard" _

"I guess I am"

"Why is that?"

"Because your hand is really close to my crotch" Jackson blurted out. His eyes widen in mortification when he realized that he said that thought out loud; his face instantly turned red as he tried his best to choke out excuses. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-oh shit! I'm soo-"

April didn't let him finish; she pushed up from her perch and pressed her lips to his. She cupped Jackson's face with her hands as she aggressively assaulted his lips.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock but he didn't let that deter him; he closed his eyes shut as he tugged his wife to his lap. His groan was muffled by their lips when April lined her core to his crotch; he felt his eyes rolled to back of his head as she started gyrating enthusiastically on him.

April started licking Jackson's lips, wordlessly seeking entrance; she felt a smile tug on her lips when he obediently opened his mouth. She playfully bit his tongue before sucking it into her mouth; she braced her hands on the back of the couch to get more leverage.

Jackson placed his hands on April's hips for a minute before trailing it to her sides, caressing her. He grunted loudly when April tore her lips away from his; "That feels so good" he whispered huskily.

April started rotating her hips; "Yeah?"

Jackson's head fell back; "Fuck" he hissed. "Don't stop doing that...I'm almost there..."

April moved her face close to his ear; "Tell me when you're almost there _sweetheart" _she whispered before tugging on his earlobe with her lips.

Jackson moved his right hand towards April's waist, his fingers playing below the hem of her blouse; after a moment he gingerly slipped it inside, inching it towards her breast.

April leaned back, pushing her chest against Jackson's exploring hand; "Touch me" she said breathily.

Jackson slipped his hand under the cup of April's bra; he let out a loud moan when his hand made contact with her puckered bud. He ran his thumb on it a couple of times before tugging it, making it harder; "Oh god, I missed this - I miss touching you"

"Yeah? Are you close?" April asked.

"Y-yeah...fuck...I'm there baby..."

April suddenly stopped; she pulled Jackson's hand out of her blouse and sat straight.

Jackson's eyes snapped open in confusion; "Why'd you stop?" he asked with lust laden voice.

April threw Jackson an embarrassed look; "I'm sorry Jackson but I just realized we can't do this..."

"Huh?" Jackson asked, flabbergasted with what's happening.

April lifted her left leg to un-straddle her husband; she scooted towards the couch and stood up. "We can't do this - you don't _remember _anything yet, this is wrong"

"_Fuck amnesia!" _Jackson thought. He swallowed thickly to clear the lump in his throat; "O-okay" he choked out.

April's eyes moved towards the prominent bulge on Jackson's jeans, her face scrunching with guilt; "I'm really sorry Jackson - I - I -"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for" Jackson interjected. He then pulled a throw pillow from his side and covered his lap with it; "I understand" he through gritted teeth.

"I had too much to drink with Lexie and I guess I _forgot" _April said, her voice laced with regret. She then shifted on her feet; "It's late, do you want me to help you to bed?"

Jackson felt his heart drop to his stomach, his erection slowly abating; "You're not sleeping with me tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea considering what just happened..."

"I see" Jackson replied, disappointment obvious on his tone.

April licked her lips; "So-want me to help you to bed?"

Jackson let out deep sigh before shaking his head; "No, I think I can manage - I need time to you know - wait this out" he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, I see" April gasped. She then pointed towards the hallway; "I guess I should-err- leave you to it?"

Jackson managed to look amused amid his predicament; "I'm not planning on jacking off April, you can relax" he teased.

April's eyes twinkled with mischief; "I haven't even thought of that, gee Jackson, don't be too defensive" she replied sassily.

Jackson opened his mouth to speak but no rebuttals came into mind so he just clamped it shut.

April plucked her discarded bag from the floor and began walking away; when she's almost at the hallway, she paused and turned her face towards her husband; "Feel free to scream my name once you relieve yourself - I promise not to tell" she winked before continuing with her trek.

Jackson's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets, his mouth agape.

April closed the door behind her quietly; a vindictive smile curling on her lips. "This is just the start _Jackman_, after I'm done with you - you wouldn't even think about lying to me anymore."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: And here is the update I promise ya'll! ^-^/ **_

_**I hate disappointing you guys so I fought my writer's block tooth and nail to produce this! LOL :) **_

_**April's not happy with Jackson lie so she's turning the table on him; she's out for his blood and she's just starting. Having said that - the next chapters would have more humorous situations and of course, our favourite, sexual tension. LOL! :)**_

_**I'm still conceptualizing what my next would be so I won't promise anything yet, I'm still browsing through my playlist looking for an appropriate song to start it with. Here's a fact about me; I can't start a new chapter without a song attached to it, why? Because I normally extract inspiration from the lyrics and try my best to weave it into JAPRIL - weird I know, but it really works for me! ;) **_

_**Sooo...what do you guys think? Are you enjoying it so far? Please don't hold back and let me know, I'm always considering your opinions! :) Till next chapter lovelies! Cheers! :)**_

_**oOo**_

_**Personalized notes of thank you's: **_

_**Anon: Thank you for your kind words! Reading your review always puts a large smile on my face. Your words of encouragement are very much appreciated and I'm so glad you like what and how I write. THANK YOU! :)**_

_**Fazio: Funny you've mentioned that! When I wrote the first chapter, I also thought I'd end up writing a very angsty fic - well, mainly because I'm not sure if other people will appreciate my humour (I do have a dry one...LOL) and angsty fics are kinda my thing? Depressing I know! Hahahha! But don't worry, I promise to make this one lighter as much as I could! ;) Thank you for your review, I'm always excited to read yours by the way! :)**_


	9. Turning tables

**Chapter Nine: Turning tables**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's the elephant in the room and we pretend that we don't see it. It's the avalanche that looms above our heads and we don't believe it. Trying to be perfect, trying not to let you down. Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now while the floors underneath our feet are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling. I still stand here holding up the roof 'cause it's easier than telling the truth..." The truth by Kris Allen<strong>_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

They say that revenge is far more gratifying when the other party is ignorant to the scheme. It takes a lot to plot something against someone you love but April is hard set on giving Jackson a dose of his own medicine - she just hopes she can pull it off before he can weasel his way out.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the <em>non-sex <em>incident and Jackson is still on pins and needles; April has reverted back into her old self but he can't help but feel on the edge - it's like the other shoe is about to fall and his wife's cheerfulness is an indicator.

"Morning" April said loudly as she walked into the pantry.

Jackson pointed towards the carafe; "Coffee's done"

April turned her face towards her husband and smile sweetly; "Thank you"

Jackson can't help but smile back; "Welcome"

April reached for a cup and began filling it to the brim; she scooped a spoonful of sugar and dumped it on her drink.

"We ran out of milk but there's half and half in the fridge" Jackson said.

"I guess it's time for another trip to the grocery then" April chirped. She then made her way towards the fridge and grabbed the carton; she walked back to the counter and began pouring a decent amount of cream to her coffee. She stirred it with her spoon before taking a huge sip; her eyes closed as if in pleasure, a sexy noise resonating from the back of her throat.

Jackson swallowed thickly; he snatched the newspaper on his side and pried it open. He focused his attention on the first thing that caught his eyes and stared at it unseeingly.

April noticed Jackson's action and she can't help but raise her brow; she stepped away from the counter and quietly made her way towards him. She peered over his shoulder to check what he's reading; "Horoscope? You're reading horoscopes now?" she asked.

Jackson almost jumped out of his seat; "Geez! Warn a man would ya? You scared the shit out of me!"

April moved her cup to her lips, covering her smile; she guzzled half of her drink before placing it on top of the counter. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy!" Jackson protested.

April stared at her husband funnily; "Okay, if you say so" she said. She then made her way towards the couch to grab her jacket; "I have to go or I'm gonna be late" she said as she shrugged it on.

Jackson folded the newspaper before swivelling to turn towards April; "Will you have dinner here or...?" he trailed off.

"I'll be home" April replied. She then snatched her bag and started walking towards the door; "Don't try to make dinner, I'll buy something on my way home. I'll see you later" she said.

"See you later" Jackson replied. He waited for the sound of a closing door before letting out a loud sigh; "You can do this, you're a grown ass man - one week and half week left, hang on tight."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is there no coffee here?!" Cristina complained as she lifted the empty carafe.<p>

Alex lifted his mug; "Got the last one here" he said gleefully.

Cristina scowled as she placed the carafe back to its cradle; "You really earned your named, evil spawn through and through."

"Why don't you make coffee instead of yapping away? Or better yet, order someone to make it for you - you're freaking part of the board" Alex said before taking a huge gulp from his cup.

Cristina braced her hands on her hip, a smirk curling on her lips; "Fine. As part of the board, I order you evil spawn to make me coffee"

"Do I look like a freaking minion to you?" Alex retorted. He then shot up from his perch and swiped his labcoat from the table; he lifted his mug as salute before throwing Cristina a smug look. "Have a good morning board member Yang"

"Get out of my sight before I throw something at you!" Cristina huffed.

Alex laughed as he padded lazily towards the door; he made a move to grab the handle but the door unexpectedly flung open, hitting him squarely on the hand, making him spill the coveted drink. "Fuck!"

April's eyes widen in mortification; "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Cristina cackled loudly; "Vindication!" she said triumphantly.

"What the fuck Kepner?" Alex snapped irritably.

"I'm soooo sorry Alex! I didn't mean it - I didn't know you were standing there" April babbled nervously. "I-I'll just get you another drink"

Alex rolled his eyes; "Don't bother" he said. He then shoved the empty mug on April's hands; "Just put this on the sink and have someone clean this mess up" he said before stumping his way out.

April tiptoed around the wet floor; "He'll get me back for this, I feel it" she grumbled.

Cristina waved her hand dismissively; "Oh lighten up, I'm sure he'll forget this even happened"

"Na-ah, I don't think so. He's on pit duties with me this morning, I _know _he won't make me forget it"

"Just shrug it off" Cristina replied nonchalantly. She then made her way towards the couch and plopped down; "How are you holding up? Paper pushing ain't boring you yet?" she asked with a yawn.

"I really haven't gotten the chance to do anything board related yet, I've been spending most of my time at the pit - re-acquainting myself with the flow" April replied as she walked towards the locker area.

"Well lucky you, we have a board meeting later tonight, you'll finally have the taste of the most boring part of this job"

April's head peeked from the door, her brows furrowed; "Tonight? What time exactly?"

Cristina draped her arms on the back of the couch; "Not sure yet, depends upon the availability of everyone" she replied as she rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Crap! Now I have to call Jackson to let him know I'll be late" April replied as she pulled her head back.

"Why? Is he your keeper now?" Cristina asked sarcastically.

April walked back into the room, pulling her hair up into a messy bun; "Of course he's not, its common courtesy and besides, I told him not to make dinner because I'll pick one up on my way home" she replied.

Cristina snorted; "Call a pizza place or something, have them deliver food to your invalid husband. If he can come over here, I'm sure he can open the door"

"That's actually a good idea" April replied, her face brightening instantly.

"Speaking of your husband, how is he these days? Is he still being a big baby?"

"_A lying baby, that's what he is" _April thought. "He's fine"

Cristina noticed the look that passed through the red head's features, piquing her curiosity; "It's still early, why don't you sit here with me eh? Let's have a little chat" she said.

April took a peek at the clock on the wall and saw that she still has 20 minutes before she's needed at the pit, she knew that Alex would be there barking orders so she decided to take Cristina's offer. She made her way towards the couch and sat down; "Why are you here so early? Weren't you on call last night?"

Cristina let out another yawn as if on cue; "Don't remind me" she mumbled. "So, how's living together like? Is it awkward?"

"Not really, he's like my roommate so it's not awkward at all" April replied with a thoughtful look.

Cristina stared at April's face; "A roommate?"

April nodded; "Yep"

Cristina turned to her side, facing her friend fully; "Are you telling me there's no sexual tension at all?"

"_Oh there is sexual tension, I can even cut it with my scalpel" _April's mind replied. She cleared her throat and sat straighter; "Of course there's none. We're way past that"

"That's bull crap and you know it" Cristina huffed. "I've seen the way he's been eyeing you up, he's definitely eye fucking you"

April wrinkled her nose in distaste; "You did not just say that"

Cristina grinned; "I just did and I'm standing by my word" she replied.

"How can you-I can't believe-argh!"

"You're stuttering, it means I'm right" Cristina said jovially.

"You're impossible!" April said as she stood up from her perch.

Cristina's hand shot up, tugging the red head back; "Come on, don't leave yet - we still have 15 minutes left"

April threw the Cardio Surgeon a withering look as she sat back down; "Let's stop talking about this stuff, it's too early for that"

"Early schmerly! Every time of the day is perfect to talk about sex" Cristina replied.

April's cheeks started turning pink; "We're not talking about sex"

"Did somebody say sex?"

Both surgeons turned their head towards the door and saw Meredith standing with a large grin; "Hey Mer, good morning" April said warily.

Meredith closed the door behind her and made her way towards her friends; she placed her bag on top of the coffee table and plopped down beside April. "Now now April, don't think you can side track me with your greeting, what is this I hear about sex? Are you and Jackson getting your freak on? You do know that he's still not up for that because of his leg - Callie will both kill you if you damage her work"

April's whole face started to burn with embarrassment; "We're not having sex!"

"_Yet, _you should definitely add the word yet to that statement" Cristina said with a sly grin.

"Argh! You guys are impossible!" April huffed irritably. She shot out of her perch and quickly dodge Cristina's hand; "I'm gonna head to the pit, I'll see you both later" she said.

"Aww come on Apes! Come back here - we're just getting started!" Cristina protested.

"Well I don't plan on sticking around until you're finish!" April retorted. She sauntered towards the door and yanked it open; she stepped out of the room and closed it behind her.

"Do you think antagonizing her this early is a good idea?" Meredith asked.

"The best idea ever" Cristina replied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's your Attending again?" Alex asked.<p>

"Err- I'm under your service Dr. Karev" Jo Wilson replied.

Alex lifted his eyes from his tab and stared at the resident standing right in front of him; "What's your name again?"

Jo fought the urge to roll her eyes, he asked the same question a couple of times already; "It's Jo, Jo Wilson" she replied.

"Oh okay" Alex replied. He then moved his gaze back to his tab; "Well Jo as you can see, this place is still empty - why don't you be a good resident and fetch me coffee"

"I'm sorry what?" Jo asked, disbelief evident in her tone.

"Are you deaf? I said get me coffee"

Jo glared at Alex; "I'm your resident and not an intern"

Alex lifted his eyes again; "And I'm your Attending. Get me coffee or you're out of my service, you're choice - what's it gonna be _Jo_?" he challenged.

"Black or Latte?" Jo asked through gritted teeth.

"Black and don't even think about spitting on it, I'll know when you do" Alex warned.

Jo threw Alex an offended look; "I would not d-"

"Shut up and get to it" Alex snapped.

Jo curled her fists to the side; "Right away" she said before turning on her heels.

"Would you really know if she spits on it?"

Alex turned around and saw April standing idly behind him; "Of course not, do I look like I have eyes on the back of my head?"

"So you lied to her to make her do what you want?"

Alex leaned back on the counter, his elbows propping him up; "It's a petty little lie"

April threw Alex a dirty look as she fell into step with him; she leaned forward to grab herself a tab. "Why do men often lie to get what they want?"

"Why don't women get off their high horse and admit that they lie too?"

April unlocked her tab; "We don't lie, we say what we mean" she replied.

Alex snorted; "And I'm Prince Charming" he said sarcastically.

April turned her head to the side and glared at the Ped's Attending; "You're not Prince Charming, definitely not" she quipped.

Alex threw April a condescending look; "Gee, what crawled up your ass and died? I should be the pissy one, you spilled my coffee"

"I already apologized for that!"

"You did but that doesn't give you the right to be snippy with me" Alex quipped. "What's your deal anyway? Why _chastise _me with my small little lie to Wilson?"

April moved her eyes back to her tab and began tapping it; "Nothing, I'm just curious"

"Curious my ass!" Alex huffed. He then moved to his side; "Did someone lie to you or something?"

April puffed air; "I don't know why you still keep talking"

"Ooohhhh! Somebody did! Tell me, what is it they lied about?"

"Nobody lied to me so quit it!" April snapped.

Alex cracked a grin; "You know, for someone who's denying my assumption - you're pretty obvious, you still can't lie to save your ass"

April placed her tab on the counter and slowly turned towards Alex; she stared at him for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "Why do guys lie?"

Alex lifted his hand and began studying his nails; "Are you asking for my help now? Can you say please?"

"Alex!" April whined.

Alex cringed upon hearing the familiar tone he learned to love and hate at the same time; "I hate it when you sound like that, it's like a cat dying or something!" he hissed.

"Just answer the freaking question!"

Alex threw April a side glance and saw the seriousness in his friend's face; he curved his need to taunt the red head and faced her fully. "We don't _always _lie Apes, we only do so when a. we feel that it's our only choice and b. when we feel that you can't handle the truth."

April blatantly ignored the last part of Alex's statement because it's close to hitting home; "Is that your way of admitting that you take the cowards way out?" she asked as she leans sideways.

"It's kinda like that but not really" Alex replied.

April scrunched her face, clearly confused with Alex's statement; "Elaborate"

Alex shifted on his perch, making himself comfortable; "We don't take the cowards way out as you eloquently said, we normally stick to the truth but if we feel that the truth would make the situation worst that's when we throw it"

"So you only lie because you're afraid that the truth could make the situation worst? In short, you're afraid to face the consequences?"

"I don't know about other men but if you're asking me, I don't shy away from consequences, hence - my love life's current predicament. I don't lie to women and tell them that there would be more than just sex. I tell them upfront; I'm not ready for commitment and I just want to get laid, some women slap me but some doesn't - I'm not afraid of getting what they think I deserve. Does that make sense?"

April cocked her head to the side; "Wow, now I understand why your face looks the way it does - you get hit a lot, don't you?"

Alex scowled; "Are we done with our heart to heart? Because if we are I can definitely tell you what I think about your face."

April cracked a smile; "Come on, don't be a sour puss - I'm just teasing you _Charming_"

Alex rolled his eyes; "Are you done with questions? Do you need me to give you another example so your neurotic mind can grasp the concept of why men lie?"

"I don't have a neurotic mind!" April said indignantly.

"You do, you over think things that doesn't need over thinking" Alex said plainly.

"I don't!"

Alex nodded; "You do" he replied. "Look, don't over think things. Sometimes guys lie because we just want to spare your feelings"

April pursed her lips; "Let me guess, what we don't know won't hurt right?"

Alex sighed as he pull away from his perch; "Why are we having this conversation when you clearly made up your mind?"

"It's just - I don't know"

"Whatever Avery did, I'm quite sure he only did it because he's afraid he might lose you. He may not be the beacon of truth but we _all _know he wouldn't have done whatever he did _just_ to hurt you. You shouldn't be too hard on him Apes and besides, don't tell me you didn't lie to him too. We all lie at some point, deal with it."

"But I didn't lie to him!" April protested.

"You shipped yourself to another state and accepted a job there without even telling him. _Omission _is still a lie and you did just that."

April clamped her mouth shut, feeling chastened with Alex's unexpected words.

"I did not say those things because I want to hurt your feelings. I only said that because you need to climb down from your high horse and see things in our perspective. I'm not sure what Avery did but I'm sure he did it out of desperation. Don't play the victim card because you're not too innocent yourself."

April shifted on her perch and cleared her throat; "Err-well that's kinda enlightening"

Alex braced his hands on his hips; "Of course it is, I'm Alex Karev - the beacon of light in this hospital" he joked.

April can't help but chuckle.

Alex smiled; "Work it out with Pretty Boy, he's a pitiful excuse of man ever since you left. I kinda miss his oversized ego"

"I'll do that, thanks Alex" April said with a grateful smile.

"Can I have my coffee without your reproach now Dr. _Avery_?"

"Fine. I'll shut up about it"

"Thank you" Alex replied before walking towards the residents gossiping near the Trauma Rooms; "You people are not getting paid here to gossip! Scoot!" he barked.

April watched the residents disperse, her head shaking in amusement; "You Alex Karev are really one in a million" she murmured to herself.

The door to the pit burst open as a couple walked in; "We need help" the man announced loudly.

April cradled her tab on her chest as she gingerly walked towards the newcomers; "Hi, I'm Dr. Avery-Kepner, how can I help you?" she asked politely.

The woman tugged on her baseball cap lower before adjusting her shades; "I-err-I need help" she squeaked.

April pointed towards the nearest vacant gurney; "Okay, why don't we move there to get more comfortable"

The man wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders; "Come on love, let's go there" he whispered.

The woman tightened her hold on the man's waist as she nodded.

April waited for the woman to climb up the bed before positioning herself right in front of her; "Before we start, I need to get your name please"

"Caddie Randall"

April typed the name on her tab; "Can I call you Caddie?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Caddie replied.

"Okay Caddie, what seems to be the problem?" April asked kindly.

Caddie's face started turning red; "I-err-oh god, this -this is so embarrassing Brad, I can't tell her..." she stuttered before burying her face into her partner's neck, hiding her face.

Brad winced; he then turned his gaze towards April, his cheeks starting to turn the same colour as Caddie. "We were having sex last night and we tried something. It got stuck in-err-her vajayjay and I couldn't find it"

Caddie pulled away from Brad with a look of disbelief; "You did not just call it _that_!" she hissed as she pinched his arm hard.

April bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing, her eyes switching between the lovers right in front of her.

"Ouch! Stop that! What do you want me call _it_? Pu-"

Caddie slapped her hand on top of Brad's lips, silencing him; "Just shut it! This is your entire fault!"

April decided to speak up before things blow out of proportion; she made sure that her mask of professionalism in place before she cleared her throat loudly. "Brad I need to know what got stuck and for how long it's been in her?"

"I'm not sure about the exact time but it's been _there _for 5 going to 6 hours" Brad replied sheepishly.

April moved her eyes to her tab and started adding notes; "And the foreign object that you used?"

"Skittles" Brad replied.

Caddie collapsed back on the bed; her hands covering her face.

April lifted her gaze to meet Brad's eyes directly; "Skittles? The candy?" she clarified.

Brad cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable; "Y-yeah, the candy - I'm sure it's the green one that got stuck" he admitted.

Caddie groaned; "The doctor doesn't need to know the colour dipshit! Do you think that will matter?"

Brad cocked his head to the side, a confused look marring his features; "It doesn't?"

April bit the side of her cheek to keep herself from laughing; "No it doesn't" she replied. "How many skittles did you use? I need to know that exact number please"

Caddie propped herself up with her elbows; "Ten, he used ten of them. Would you be able to take them all out? I don't want anything rotting inside of me...please help me?" she asked desperately.

April let out a small re-assuring smile; "You don't have to worry about anything, we'll be able to take all of them out."

"Err-doc?"

April turned her attention to Brad; "Yes?"

Brad shifted on his feet; "You're not going to use a _Hoover_ to get it out right?"

Caddie collapsed back on the bed; "Shut the fuck up Brad!"

"No Brad, I'm not going to use a _Hoover _to get it out" April replied. She then hugged the tab to her chest; "I'm gonna need to prepare some things first before we can get started, I will be back in 5 minutes" she announced.

"Thank you doctor" Caddie said.

April nodded towards Brad before turning on her heel; she made a bee line towards her resident. "Ross!"

"Yes Dr. Kepner-Avery?"

"I need you to prep Procedure Room 1 and you're coming with me on this one" April said gingerly.

"Right away" Shane replied. He was about to walk away but he paused and turned towards his Attending; "Err-Dr. Kepner-Avery?"

"Hmmnnn?" April replied as she tapped on her tab.

"What procedure will I be prepping the Procedure Room for?" Shane asked.

April made sure her back is turned towards her patient before letting out a grin; "Oh Ross, I thought you'd never ask. You'll be blown away by this one" she said excitedly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Lexie cough and sputtered after hearing April's story; she snatched a napkin from her tray to wipe the soda that dripped down her chin. "Skittles? Really?"<p>

"I know right?" April replied.

Lexie shook her head in disbelief; "Why on earth would you put something like that in there? Of course it will get stuck, not unless he had a _Hoover _for a mouth!"

April burst into fits of giggles; "The boyfriend is actually worried about that, in fact he asked me if I'll use one to take out those little suckers"

Lexie threw her head back and laughed.

April shook her head in amusement; "What an interesting case to start my day"

"I wish you paged me, I would have helped you - payment be damned" Lexie said.

"Derek would have kicked my ass for stealing you" April replied. "And besides, how on earth would we be able to explain your presence to Chief Hunt?"

Lexie grinned; "That's easy, we could have told him that you needed someone to hold her legs apart"

"Speaking about that, I think I scarred Ross for life with this one"

"He'll get over it"

"He was mortified" April replied as she grabbed her drink from her side.

Lexie placed her cup on her side; "We have a board meeting later, did they inform you?"

"Yep, Cristina did."

"I hate board meetings"

"I haven't been in one so I don't know what to expect" April said.

Lexie scooted backwards to the wall, letting her legs dangle from the gurney; "You should expect a lot of talking on Hunt's part, discussing updated policies and all that boring crap" she explained.

"How long does the meeting usually last?"

Lexie wrinkled her nose; "I don't know but I'm telling you now - eat before it starts or you'll starve to death."

"I really should have food delivered to Jackson tonight" April said.

"He still lives!"

April cocked a brow; "Err-why wouldn't he?"

"I thought you already murdered him and paid someone to dispose the body" Lexie replied nonchalantly.

April laughed.

Lexie smiled; "I take it that you two are getting along then?"

"Yes, we are."

Lexie shifted on her seat, angling herself towards April; "Is your plan still on then?"

April scooted towards the edge of the gurney and hopped off; she threw Lexie a mischievous smile before walking away.

"Come on Apes!" Lexie shouted.

"See you later Lex!" April chirped happily.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson perched his laptop on top of the pillow on his legs as he waited for the system to reboot; when the desktop flared to life, a smile curled on his lips. He moved his hand towards the screen and traced his wife's dimpled cheek with his finger; once he had his fill, he pulled his hand away and began pulling up an internet browser. He typed his email address on the field and entered his password, thrumming his fingers as he waited for the page to load. He leaned forward when as he goes through his emails; he was clicking on the spam mails when he heard his phone rang. He absentmindedly reached for it and tapped on the answer button. "Hello"<p>

"Dr. Avery?"

"Speaking, who's this?" Jackson replied.

"This is Andy Welch from your insurance policy"

"Oh yes Mr. Welch, I remember."

"I'm just calling to let you know that your claim has already been approved and your car is already being worked on"

"That's good news, how long should I wait before I can have it back?"

"Three weeks tops"

Jackson let out a relieved sigh; "That's good to hear, thank you"

"You're welcome. I'll follow up with you once your car is ready for pick-up"

"Alright"

"Have a nice day Dr. Avery"

"You too, bye" Jackson said. He then pulled away his phone from his ear and deposited on his side; "Thank god that's done, now I can concentrate on my amnesia" he said.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April's day progressed much slower than what she preferred; the only fun she had so far was her skittles debacle earlier. All of the minor cases that entered the pit were automatically delegated to her residents which left her with pretty much nothing to do. She was currently playing a word hunt puzzle on her tab when she heard one of the E.R. nurse call her name; she lifted her eyes and turned towards the voice. "Yes Cindy?"<p>

"Incoming Trauma in 5 minutes" Cindy paused to check her notes. "24 year old Caucasian woman, 16 weeks long, possible miscarriage"

April felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs; it's already been 5 years since it happened yet handling this particular case doesn't get easier. She swallowed the lump that formed on her throat before clearing her throat; "P—page Dr. Karev" she said as she slowly stood up from her chair.

"I'm on it"

April hugged her tab to her chest as she made her way towards the counter; she placed it back on the charging dock as she take a deep calming breath. "Pull yourself together, you're a doctor - you can do this." She then squared her shoulders and began scanning the room; "Edwards! Meet me at the E.R doors in 5 minutes" she called out loudly.

Stephanie shot out of her seat and bolted towards the E.R. door.

"You paged?"

April turned her head to the side and saw Alex walking towards her; "Incoming Trauma, 16 weeks long, possible miscarriage"

Alex studied the Trauma Surgeon's face; after a moment, he cleared his throat loudly. "You can sit this one out if you want to - I'll take care of it"

April let out a weak smile; "No, I'll help you, I can do this."

"Dr. Kepner-Avery the ambulance is here!" Stephanie yelled before stepping out.

Alex squeezed April's shoulder, giving re-assurance; "If it's gets any harder, you can scoot anytime."

"Thanks" April replied. "Let's go"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April stepped out of the O.R, pulling her surgical cap off; she walked towards the bench and plopped down. She braced her hands on her side and bowed her head; she closed her eyes tightly as she tried her best to rein her emotions in.<p>

"You alright?"

April didn't open her eyes but she responded; "Yeah, I'm okay"

Alex moved towards the empty seat beside April and sat down; "There's no possible way of saving the baby - we did everything we can Apes" he softly said.

"I know that..."

"I'm gonna be the one to talk to our patient's family, why don't you go take a break, eh?"

April's eyes snapped open as she turned her face to the side; "I can go with you" she said feebly.

"You can but I'm not allowing you to. Take a break or something else, I'll take care of this" Alex said firmly.

April sighed; "If you insist" she relented.

Alex moved his hand to April's arm and squeezed it; he stood up from his perch and started walking away.

April waited for Alex's back to disappear from the corner before burying her face into her palms.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was watching T.V. when he heard a knock on his door; he grabbed his crutches from his side and hauled himself up. He slowly hobbled towards the door and checked the peephole; when he saw a familiar delivery guy standing on the hallway, he unlocked the door and opened it. "Yes?"<p>

"Delivery for Mr. Jackson Avery?"

Jackson furrowed his brows; "I didn't order anything" he replied.

The man plucked the receipt from his breast pocket and read the note; "It says here that it's from April Avery?" he said as he lifted his gaze.

"Oh"

"Do you know her then?"

Jackson shifted his crutch to prop his hand out; "Yeah, she's my wife" he replied. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's already been pre-paid, including the tip" The man replied as he handed the paper bag.

"Neat, thanks" Jackson replied as he accepted the bag.

"Have a good night"

"You too, thanks again" Jackson said. He took a step back and locked the door behind him; he navigated his way towards the breakfast bar and placed the bag on top. He shoved his hand inside his pocket to fished out his phone; he tapped on April's number before moving the device to his ear.

April answered after 3 rings; "Jackson, hey"

"Hey Apes, a delivery guy just popped in - he said you ordered us food?"

"Wow, they're fast"

"Aren't you coming home yet?" Jackson asked as he stared at the bag.

"That's the thing, there's a board meeting scheduled for tonight so I won't be home till we're done"

Jackson looked crestfallen; "I guess I'm eating alone then"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about this meeting"

"No, don't be sorry - that happens to me all the time" Jackson replied. "How's your day?"

"It was okay"

Jackson caught on April's tone; he shifted towards the stool and leaned on it for support. "Did something happen?"

Silence seems to fill the air for 30 seconds before April spoke again; "Alex and I lost a baby"

Jackson felt the air get sucked out of his lungs as a familiar ache started gnawing at his heart; "I'm sorry Apes..." he softly said.

"I am too"

"Do you want me to call Hunt and ask him if you can skip this meeting?"

"No Jackson, that won't be necessary but thank you"

"You don't have to thank me but you're always welcome"

"You should eat while the food is still hot, I'll be home soon"

Jackson pulled the paper bag towards him and pried it open; "Wow, this is a lot of food" he blurted out.

"I know it's Chinese again, I hope that's okay"

Jackson pulled out the first container and flipped the top open; "You got me Lemon Chicken" he exclaimed happily.

"I did, I also got you your favourite Yang Chow fried rice, steamed broccoli and steamed dumplings"

Jackson's stomach grumbled; "I promise not to eat all the dumplings"

April's laughter resounded from the other line; "You do that, I have to go"

"Okay, see you later" Jackson replied.

"Bye"

"Bye" Jackson said before clicking the end button. He stuffed the phone back in his pocket before climbing off of the stool; "Time to eat"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Well that's it" Owen announced as he started gathering his folders but then he paused. "Unless you guys have additional questions"<p>

Cristina pushed away from her seat and lifted her hands in surrender; "No questions, let's all go home and rest"

"I'm with her" Meredith said.

"Well that's it then, you all have a good night" Owen said.

April stood up from her perch as she let out an audible yawn; "I'm beat, good night guys" she said.

"Hey Kepner, do you have a ride? I can give you a lift" Mark said.

"Yeah Apes, we'll drop you off"

"Are you sure? I'm kind of out of the way" April said.

Mark waved his hand dismissively; "One U-turn and we'll be set"

"But you can't do a U-turn there"

"It's quarter past eleven I doubt someone will be there to flag me down" Mark paused and grinned. "And besides, I'm a doctor - it's one of the perks"

"That it is, speeding too" Derek piped in jovially.

"Says the man who ended up sitting inside a cell instead of attending my wedding" Cristina drawled.

Meredith guffawed; "Don't forget his dingy smell the morning after"

Derek glared at his wife; "And whose fault is that?"

"Are you really asking me that _dumb _question Derek?" Meredith asked with quirked brow.

April burst into fits of giggles; "I remember that! You smell kinda funny that morning"

Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust; "Whatever, let's just go home" he grumbled.

Richard shook his head in amusement as he opened the door widely; "Good night kids!"

"Night!" Callie and Arizona chorused.

"Let's get going" Mark said.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April let out a loud yawn as she exited the elevator; she dragged herself towards their apartment while fishing her keys from her bag. She quickly unlocked the door and padded inside; she locked the door behind her but paused when she heard voices coming from the living room. She furrowed her brows as she hung her keys on the hook; she walked along the hallway and instantly saw her husband, wide awake, eyes focused on the screen. "Jackson?"<p>

Jackson jerked from his seat in surprise; "Shit!"

April giggled; "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me"

"I didn't!"

April's eyes veered towards the screen as she dropped her bag on the coffee table; she plopped down on the couch and pulled her legs under her. "So, what are we watching?"

Jackson looked uncomfortable; "I'm not sure about the title" he lied.

April cocked her head to the side as she watched the scene unfold before her; she felt her brow quirked once she realized what her husband was watching. "The Vow"

Jackson turned his head to the side to stare at his wife; "Err - what?" he asked confusedly.

"That's the title, I've seen this multiple of times" April said.

"Because Channing Tatum is hot" Jackson recited dryly.

"He's off the charts hot" April agreed.

"Says you and half of the women in the world" Jackson grumbled.

April can't help but chuckle; "Not only half, mind you."

Jackson just rolled his eyes as a response.

"_Let's see how good your acting skills are" _April thought as she fixed her eyes on the screen. "She has retrograde amnesia in this film, right?"

Jackson's right eye twitched; "Yep"

"Kinda what you have right now?"

Jackson felt his heart thump faster as he let out a nervous laugh; "Not really, I'm sticking with Shepherd's diagnosis."

"Semantics" April drawled. She then turned to her side to face Jackson; "Do you think we'll have the same ending?" she asked thoughtfully.

Beads of sweat started forming on Jackson's forehead; "H-how does this movie end again?" he stuttered.

"Rachel didn't get her memory back so they filed for divorce" April fibbed.

Jackson's hand shot towards the remote and quickly switched the T.V. off; he opened his mouth and yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to retire for the night, I'm sleepy"

April bit back her smile; "Are you sure? The movie hasn't even reached its _climax _yet"

"I haven't had any climaxes in months why should I wait for theirs?_" _Jackson mumbled lowly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jackson stuck out his hand towards April, wiggling the remote control; "You can continue watching, I'm gonna head to bed" he said.

April snatched the remote from Jackson's hand and placed it on top of the coffee table; she planted her feet on the ground and hauled herself up. "Let me help you then"

Jackson grabbed his crutch from his right and slowly pulled himself up; "You really don't have to do that Apes, I can manage"

"Where's your other crutch?" April asked, ignoring his earlier statement.

"I realized that I can manage with only one crutch so I left the other in my room" Jackson replied.

"That makes sense, no need to drag both when you can survive with just one" April said as she plucked her bag.

Jackson skirted the coffee table as he gingerly hobbled towards the glass sliding doors.

"What are you doing? Your room is this way"

Jackson leaned forward and began fiddling with the locks; "Just making sure that this one is locked"

"Did you go out there today?" April asked.

"Yeah, I was having problems with my phone so I had to step out to get better reception"

April shifted on her feet; "Who were you talking to?"

Jackson slowly turned around to face her; "Insurance company"

"Oh okay" April replied.

Jackson yawned again; "I'm beat, let's go to bed" he announced.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Oommphh" Jackson grunted for the second time. He turned his head to the side and saw April's face a couple of inches closer than it was 10 minutes ago; he sucked in breath as he tried his best to calm his nerves down. He wasn't kidding when he said earlier that it's been months since he last felt sexual relief and having his wife's girly parts pressing against him is not helping his case; "Think of Karev in a Tutu" he said to himself.<p>

April moaned as she scooted closer to Jackson; she buried her face in his neck as she lifted her right leg, slipping it between Jackson's legs.

Jackson felt a part of his anatomy throb upon contact, making him gasp. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes; after a couple of minutes, he cleared his throat loudly - hoping his wife would stir from her slumber to give him space to gather himself and to clear his head from lusty thoughts.

Instead of moving away, April burrowed herself closer and draped her arm over Jackson's chest.

A loud groan escaped from Jackson's lips even before he was able to stifle it. He turned his face to the side to stare at April's face; his eyes automatically drifting down to her lips. He wanted nothing more that to bridge the gap and kiss her senseless but he knew it wouldn't bode well. So instead of giving into his lascivious urges, he just planted a soft kiss on her head and closed his eyes, praying that sleep will claim him soon.

April opened her eyes, a small devious smile playing on her lips; "_You convinced me to sleep with you tonight, live with the consequences" _she thought evilly. She slowly moved her right leg and began sliding it up and down; she felt her cheeks flush when she felt her husband's body react but she didn't stop. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from chuckling when she heard him let out a ragged breath, she pushed him further. She moved her face closer and let her lips touch his neck, letting her breath flutter directly on his warm skin.

"Jesus Christ!" Jackson hissed.

April smiled contentedly before closing her eyes; "_That will do for one night" _she thought smugly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day: <strong>

Jackson stirred from his pitiful sleep when he heard a door slam; he turned to his side to reach for his wife but was met with a cold pillow. He slowly opened his eyes, his brows furrowed when he realized that he's alone in bed. He propped himself up by his elbows and began studying his surrounding; "April?" he called out loudly.

The door to his room popped open as April's head peered in; "Hey Jackson" she greeted perkily.

"Why are you up so early? It's your time off right?" Jackson asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

April pushed the door wider and leaned sideways on the frame; she secured the knot of her short towel on her chest before folding her arms on top of it. "What do you mean it's early? It's already quarter past 10"

Jackson took a peek at the clock on his bedside before moving it to April; he felt the air get knocked out of his lungs once his brain registered what his wife is wearing or what she's not wearing to be precise. He let his eyes trail along her exposed legs and thighs, swallowing thickly once he reached her chest; he felt his morning wood twitch excitedly when he caught glance of her ample cleavage peeking from the knot of her towel.

"Err - my eyes are here"

Jackson threw April a sheepish look; "Sorry, got distracted there for a moment" he admitted, his cheeks flaming red.

April chuckled; "It's okay and to answer your other question, yes - it's still my off" she replied.

Jackson threw the comforter off his body and began edging towards the bed; "I'll start breakfast then"

"I already made some, waffles and bacon"

Jackson planted his feet on the floor; "You really should let me cook" he said as he hauled himself up.

April rolled her eyes as she pulled away from her perch; "Just focus on healing and trying to get your memories back" she said with amusement.

Jackson felt his spine stiffen; "I-I'll work on that" he replied.

"_Ha ha ha funny. Why would you work on something you haven't lost in the first place?" _April thought. She then spun on her heels and began walking away; "I'm gonna throw some clothes on so we can eat."

"Okay" Jackson replied as he watched her back disappear from his room. He let out a dejected sigh as he snatched his crutches; he took a step and almost instantly he winced. "Great! It's as if feigning memory loss is not hard enough - now I have to suffer from perpetual blue balls too!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April just placed a plate of waffles on the table when Jackson stepped into the room; "Sit down, I'm just warming up the maple syrup" she said with a smile.<p>

Jackson nodded as he hobbled towards the table; "Thanks"

"Here we go again with you thanking sprees" April joked.

Jackson pulled chair and sat down; "I can't help it"

"O.J or coffee?"

"Coffee tha-" Jackson cut himself off.

April threw Jackson an amused look as she opens the fridge; she grabbed the carton of juice and began filling her glass. She then moved towards the microwave and took out the syrup that she warmed up; she placed Jackson's mug and everything else on a small tray before walking back to the table. She gently lowered it on the table before taking her seat; "Go on" she said.

Jackson plucked his mug and took a small sip.

April wrinkled her nose in distaste; "I still can't understand how you can drink that thing black"

"I also can't understand how you can drink yours with the stuff you dump into it" Jackson retorted playfully.

"FYI milk and sugar is acceptable" April replied haughtily.

Jackson cracked a smile; "If you say so" he answered before piling his plate with waffles and bacon.

April grabbed herself a waffle and began nibbling it; "What are your plans for today?"

"I really don't have any, watch TV or surf the net - I really don't know. How about you? Do you have to be somewhere?"

"Not really. I'm planning on lounging here all day" April said. "And besides, we still have to have the _talk _you requested, wait - that's still on right? You want us to reminisce?"

Jackson swallowed hard; "Y—yeah, we still should do that" he replied awkwardly.

April grinned widely; "I'm actually excited to have this talk"

Warning bells started ringing loudly in Jackson's ears; "Why is that?"

April took a swig of her juice before replying; "Just want to take a walk down memory lane with you, it's been a while since we've done that together"

"Y-yeah, I'm looking forward to it as well" Jackson lied. "_Damn it! I thought she already forgot about the stupid talk! Why the hell did I insist on it again?" _

"Good" April chirped happily. "I'm planning on running to the grocery store first though - I need to re-stock our cupboards and at the same time I'm craving for a butter cake, do you still like butter cake?"

"With candied lemons and glaze?" Jackson asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Yep"

"I'm all for it!" Jackson replied.

"Great, we can talk after you help me make the cake" April said.

"Alright" Jackson replied.

"I'm gonna hit the grocery after this then"

Jackson nodded as he stuffs a large piece of bacon in his mouth.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"No no no! You have to sift it first so there would be no lumps"<p>

Jackson frowned; "If your stirring it then there shouldn't be lumps. Why do we have to strain it then? That doesn't make any sense!"

April let out an exasperated sigh; "For someone who follows step by step procedures by profession, you're super stubborn" she said as she continued creaming the butter and sugar.

Jackson pursed his lips; "Fine. Pass me the freaking sieve"

April fished the sieve from her left and passed it to Jackson; "Make sure you don't deviate from the recipe - 1 cup of flour, 2 teaspoon of baking powder and ½ teaspoon of salt, that's it" she said sternly.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he pulled the large crystal jar of flour towards him; "This is not the first time I helped you with baking Apes, I'm sure I can handle it"

April noticed her husband's slip so she quirked her brow; "Oh you remember that?"

Jackson was in the process of scooping out flour when he froze; he cursed mentally as he averted his gaze. "N-no, but I'm sure I helped you before, right?"

"_He's good" _April thought grudgingly. She reached for the bowl right in front of her and began incorporating the yolks in her batter; "You did, too bad you can't _remember_ the stuff you did back then" she jeered.

Jackson started evening out the flour on the cup while trying to wrack his brain for the memories that April mentioned. "Oh really, care to share since I don't remember it?"

"_Hook, line and sinker - I knew you couldn't resist!" _April thought happily. She let out a small smile as she scraped the bowl; "Well, you almost burned down our apartment when you tried making Alex a birthday cake" she lied.

"_What the hell?" _Jackson thought. He dumped the flour on the sieve before turning his face towards April, confusion marring his face; "I made Karev a birthday cake?" he asked.

April nodded solemnly; "You did and it was the sweetest thing ever"

Jackson fought the urge to scowl, he knew he didn't make anything for the Ped's surgeon - hell, he's not even sure that the man has a birth date. "You're shitting me, right?"

"Nope" April replied, making the "p" pop. She then raised her brow; "Are you saying that I'm lying to you _Jackman?_" she challenged.

Jackson averted his gaze and busied his hands with the salt; he grabbed the measuring spoon and focused his attention to it. "N-no, I guess you're right"

April's eyes twinkled with mirth; "You even tried writing a dedication note on top of it but the cake's too hot when you applied the butter cream frosting so it melted" she added jovially.

"_Aha! Now she's really shitting me, I don't even know how to make the stupid frosting" _Jackson caught on. He added the baking powder on the dry ingredients and began sifting it; "That's plausible, I may have done it because of you" he said coolly.

"Why is that?"

Jackson grinned as he continued sifting; "Chances are you _begged _me to do it, you were _so_ hung up on Karev after all" he said smugly.

April threw Jackson a side glance; "_He caught on, bastard!" _she thought. "After you're done with that, can you butter the pan and line it with wax paper? We don't want the cake to stick to it"

Jackson moved his eyes to April and grinned widely; "Sure thing babe"

"_Babe my ass!" _April cussed mentally. She smiled saccharinely at her husband and said nothing.

"_Jackson 1 – April 0" _Jackson thought triumphantly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson stepped out into the balcony with apprehension; this is the second time since April got back that she requested to speak out there and for some stupid reason, he always find himself fucking things up - unintentionally of course. He let out sigh as he moved towards the chair; he sat down slowly and braced his crutch on the wall on his left.<p>

April appeared by his side after a couple minutes, arms laden with a tray full of snacks. She gingerly placed it on the table before taking a seat on the adjacent chair; "I added some cream fresh on the side, I hope you don't mind" she said.

"That's alright" Jackson replied with a small smile.

April swivelled on her chair and leaned forward; she plucked his a plate with a large portion of cake on it and placed it right in front of Jackson.

Jackson felt warmth surge inside his chest with her gesture; "You always seem to take care of me Apes and I can't thank you enough for that..."

April placed a bottle of water beside Jackson's plate before responding; "You're welcome" she replied with a small smile. She then plucked her fork and began cutting her cake in bite size pieces; "You can eat the cake now, I promise not the swat your hands away"

Jackson chuckled; "Okay" he said.

April placed a dollop of cream on her cake before popping it into her mouth; she let out an appreciative moan when the fusion of lemon and cream awakened her taste buds.

Jackson kept his eyes on the cake, trying his hardest not be affected with the sound his wife just made. He speared a large chunk and dipped it on the cream before stuffing it into his mouth. He chewed a couple of times before nodding; "This is really good Apes" he complimented.

"I know, god I missed this - it's been awhile since I last made and ate this stuff" April said before taking another large piece and shoving it into her waiting mouth.

Jackson grabbed his bottled water and uncapped it; he was taking a sip when he noticed a hint of cream stuck on the corner of his wife's lips. He swallowed hard as he placed his bottle back on the table; "Err - you have something on the corner of your lips" pointed out.

April drew her tongue out, cleaning the cream with one swipe; "Is it gone?"

"_Fuck that's hot!" _Jackson thought as he fidgeted in his seat. He felt his throat constrict so he just nodded as a response.

April smiled widely upon Jackson's action; she lowered her fork on her plate before plucking her own bottled water. "So, where do you want to start?"

Jackson already mentally prepared for this conversation for days so he knew how to answer this question; "It's really up to you Apes, you're the one who remembers everything" he replied.

"_I wonder how long it would take before you start to crack" _April thought. She placed her bottle back on the table and took a deep breath; "Okay. We should start on why we got married" she said bluntly.

"_Geez! She doesn't want to waste time, eh?" _Jackson thought. "S-sure go on ahead..."

April leaned back on her seat and fixed her eyes on the horizon; "We got married because of your inheritance. Your grandfather threatened to disown you if you didn't get married before you reach the age of 30. We came up with this elaborate plan and agreed that we will split it 60/40" she said with a straight face.

Jackson's jaw dropped as he stared at April.

April lifted her hand and began studying her nails; "After we got married, your inheritance was released, we split it into two and I left for Virginia and you decided to stay here to finish your Fellowship under Mark."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson asked indignantly.

April let her hand fall to her lap before turning her face towards her disgruntled husband, a playful smile curling on her lips. "Well, that's the truth - that's how we ended up being married."

Jackson blinked a couple of times, his forehead scrunching; "Are you sure?"

April nodded solemnly; "100 percent sure"

Jackson's mind started racing as irrational anger surge into his chest; he plucked his water bottle from the table and took a large swig.

April watched the play of emotions on Jackson's face and she can't help but feel vindicated; _"Now you know how it feels to be toyed with" _she thought.

Jackson placed his bottle back on the table, his eyes moving towards the afternoon sky; "I see, what happened next?"

April braced her arms on the armrest as she crossed her legs; "Nothing much really. I moved away, we lost touch for a while and then I came back when you got into a car accident."

"Okay, is that it?" Jackson deadpanned.

"Yep" April replied with a smile.

"If that's it then why did we have to postpone this talk? Last time we discussed this, you made it seem like it's a _big _thing" Jackson said, pushing April's buttons on purpose.

The smile on April's lips vanished, her posture stiffening.

"_Bulls eye, I definitely hit the mark" _Jackson thought. "I guess there's really nothing left to talk about then"

"_You want to talk, let's talk then" _April seethed. "Actually, I _lied - _that's not what happened, not at all"

Jackson shifted on his seat to face April, bracing himself for what's about to come; "Okay, what really happened?"

April stared at Jackson directly; "You got me pregnant, we got married in a courthouse in an impulse then I lost the baby" she said frankly.

Jackson's chest tightened with the blunt admission; he knew he had it coming but that doesn't mean it will be less painful to hear it from her lips. He curled his fist tightly as he closed his eyes; "_Damn - that hurt" _he said to himself.

April sighed loudly; "There's no sense in sugar coating the _truth..._"

Jackson opened his eyes and turned to face April; "I remember everything" he blurted out.

April's eyes widen in surprise; she expected some more elaborate lies coming from him because she didn't expect for him to cave in so soon, what changed? "Y-you do?"

Jackson gritted his teeth as he cursed himself over in over in his head. He was not supposed to come clean this soon, he was supposed to wait for another week. But when he opened his mouth to lie again, the _truth _spilled out like vomit, making his head spin. "Y-yeah..."

April leaned forward and braced her elbows on her knees; she averted her gaze and fixed her eyes on her feet. "You remember everything that happened?"

"_Cat is out of the bag, there's no sense lying now" _Jackson thought. "Yeah, everything"

"For how long?"

Jackson let out a defeated sigh; "I don't have amnesia, I lied" he admitted.

"I know" April replied as she turned her face to the side, meeting Jackson's gaze.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock; "Y-you know?"

"I heard you talking with Mark about it when I brought you the hospital for a check up" April admitted.

Jackson felt panic surge through his veins; "April I'm sorry I-"

"You should be" April interjected, cutting his rant off. "I'm still very much pissed at you but I do understand why you did it."

"Y-you do?" Jackson rasped out.

April nodded; "Yeah" she replied.

Jackson thanked his stars a million times before speaking again; "I really didn't mean to lie to you April. I swear on my life that I only did it because I was desperate to have you back. I know I should've been honest with you from the beginning, _especially_ after what we've been through but when I heard you're planning on leaving after I woke up - I panicked."

April sat up; "I have to admit it, feigning amnesia is a brilliant idea"

Jackson puffed out breath; "It is but it's not easy"

April cracked a smile; "Yeah, you kinda suck."

Jackson let out an embarrassed chuckle; "Even if you didn't hear me talking with Mark I'm still 100% sure you would've busted my ass"

"Yeah, you slipped multiple times during your charade"

Jackson cringed; "Yeah I did..."

April leaned back on her chair; "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The big fat elephant just left the room" April said with a thoughtful look.

Jackson smiled shyly; "Yeah - feels kinda liberating"

April nodded; "It is"

Jackson grabbed his fork and stabbed another piece of cake; he shoved into his mouth and began chewing with renewed fervour.

"Jackson?"

"Hhhmmmnnn?" Jackson asked with mouthful of cake.

"If I caught you lying to me again, I will personally cut off your balls and stuff it in your ass - understand?"

Jackson swallowed the cake his eating but it went down the wrong pipe; he coughed and sputtered, making his eyes water.

April grinned smugly as she stood up; "Drink your water, it should help" she said before padding towards the sliding door, leaving her husband alone.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: Hello, hello and hello! :) I know it's been two weeks again since I last updated but I'm back! :) It took me awhile to write this chapter because like what I've mentioned on my last update I'm suffering from extreme writers block. I thought I was over it but every time I pull up Microsoft word my mind goes blank - it's maddening, I tell you .**_

_**Anyway, here's the latest instalment of my story - to be honest, I really don't know how to feel about this. I'm happy that I was able to juice my brain enough to produce this length but I'm not quite contented with what I wrote, I feel like this is not my best chapter so far. I hope you like though ^-^**_

_**Sooooo, the truth is finally out - Jackson couldn't hold it in anymore so he blurted it out unexpectedly. April seem to take his confession lightly since she had a couple of days to simmer out and think logically. Do you think it's time for them to start getting together or is too soon? I'm kinda leaning towards waiting it out a little bit and start building tension more between them. They did talk but is that enough? What do you guys think? Let me know - hit the review button! I'll try my VERY best to update as soon as I can, till next chapter - CHEERS! :) **_


	10. A little bit of cray cray doesn

**Chapter Ten: A little bit of cray-cray along the way doesn't hurt **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I look in so deep in your eyes, I'm touching you more and more every time. When you leave, I'm begging you not go, calling your name to three times in a row. Such a funny thing for me to try explain, how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. 'Cause I know I don't understand, just how your love can do what no one else can. Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now. Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy in love, got me looking - got me looking so crazy in love..." Crazy in love by Beyonce<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>The truth will set you free" <em>is one of the most overrated phrases people use when giving advices. Jackson didn't really believe it because he always had the talent with skirting around it and most often than not, he gets his way. He only realized the genuineness behind the little sentence when he accidentally confessed his farce to April and instantly felt the heavy weight that has been sitting on his chest for weeks lifted. He is now a firm believer of telling the truth, he just hopes that his little wife can handle it.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>After Jackson's choking incident at the balcony, April has been scarce. He knew that his wife is still in the apartment, he's just not sure which part. He grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and pointed it towards the T.V; he flipped through some channels before he settled on ESPN.<p>

"We're not watching that"

Jackson's heart almost leaped out of his ribcage in terror; "Would you stop doing that? You're gonna give me a heart attack!" he said through gritted teeth.

April blew a raspberry before rounding the couch; "Don't be such a baby! It's not my fault your hearing is not up to par anymore - must be the age" she said as she plop down beside him.

Jackson turned his head to the side; "Did you just call me old?"

"If the shoe fits..._babe" _April said with teasing smile. "Want me to buy you some hearing aids?"

"Ha ha ha, you're still buckets of laughs Apes" Jackson grumbled.

April snatched the remote from his hand and pointed it towards the T.V; "I know right? I'm awesome" she replied as started changing the channel.

Jackson wanted to grab the remote back and demand that they watch the game but then stupid guilt started chewing on his gut - reminding him he lied to her and he should be _really _nice to her. Having that in mind, he swallowed his protests and just nodded; "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"I really don't have any idea, let's check Starmovies" April replied distractedly.

"_Oh good lord, Hallmark channel - cheesy chic-flick here we go" _Jackson thought. "Okay"

April lowered the remote control and stared at the screen; "I know this movie, I just can't remember the title"

"I'm sure you will, you've always been good with titles" Jackson replied.

April's eyes widen in excitement; "It's Pretty Woman! I haven't seen this movie in ages! This is one of my favourites! You have to watch this Jackson I'm telling you - you'll be blown away."

"_I doubt that" _Jackson thought warily. "I'll take your word on it"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson returned to the couch with a bottle of water and a box of tissues; "I don't get why your still bawling your eyes out, they got together in the end"<p>

April plucked the tissue from Jackson's hand; "I don't expect you understand, you're a guy after all" she mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

Jackson sat down and uncapped the bottled water; "Stop being sexist" he said as he props his hand towards his wife.

"Thanks" April said through sniffs as she gingerly accepted the drink. "And I'm not being sexist, it's called keeping it real."

Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes; "Me not crying doesn't mean I don't understand or appreciate the movie."

"Oh yeah? Tell me Mr. Man, what did you learn from this movie?" April challenged, angling herself to face her husband fully.

"Even hookers have a shot with Prince Charming" Jackson said confidently. He then turned his face towards April; "And oh, Julia Roberts is one HOT hooker and I'd totally pay thousands for her" he added.

April blinked a couple of times before throwing her head back and laughed.

Jackson smiled smugly.

"You're a pig! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well it's true, she's hot - I'd be a hypocrite if I tell you it didn't cross my mind" Jackson said. He then moved his eyes from April's face down to her body; "But I have to say, if you're in the picture - I wouldn't even bat an eyelash her way. You're the hottest _ginger_ in my eyes - hands down."

April swatted Jackson's arm; "You're awful! And stop calling me ginger, you're an ass!"

Jackson chuckled; "You still hit like a girl"

"Because I'm a girl!" April said through fits of giggles.

"Oh, I'm very much aware of that" Jackson said while ogling his wife's cleavage that's partially exposed by her low cut shirt.

April snorted; "Whatever!"

Jackson's eyes darken with inhibited lust; "It's true, you're the hottest woman in my eyes" he said lowly.

April felt heat flood her cheeks; "Cut it out Jackson, you're not funny" she whined.

Jackson licked his lips slowly; "Who said I was trying to be funny Apes?"

"Ooookaaayyy" April said while moving backwards.

"_Aha! She's still affected, perfect!" _Jackson thought giddily. He moved from his perch to shift closer to his blushing wife; he leaned forward, his upper body almost touching April's. "April?"

"Y-yeah?" April rasped out, licking her lips unconsciously.

Jackson's eyes followed the movement, his breathing turning ragged; "I want to kiss you"

"Really?" April asked, her eyes straying towards Jackson's lips.

Jackson nodded; "Yeah, can I kiss you?"

"I don't think-"

Jackson didn't let April finish her response, he pressed his lips to hers - claiming the most coveted kiss he's been dreaming of day and night. He opened his mouth and bit her bottom lip, making her gasp. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, he made a couple of swipes before he felt her respond to his taunts.

April moaned loudly upon contact; she tried her hardest not to respond to his advances but when she felt his tongue caress hers, she couldn't hold back anymore. Her hands automatically snaked around Jackson's neck; pulling him closer.

Jackson smiled between kisses; he leaned forward, trapping April between his body and the couches arm. He braced his hands on her sides, kissing her with more enthusiasm.

April reclined back, resting her head on the armrest.

Jackson nipped her swollen lips a couple of times before tearing his lips away; he heard a moan of protest from April but he ignored it. He planted butterfly kisses along her cheeks until he reached her neck; he took a moment to take deep breath, taking in the scent he missed before trailing his mouth along it.

"J-jackson..." April groaned.

"Yes babe?" Jackson asked between kisses.

"W-what are we doing?"

Jackson halted what he's doing to look at April; "Making out in front of the T.V" he replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Like teenagers?"

Jackson grinned; "Very _horny _teenagers"

April giggled; "If we're teenagers making out then you can't stick your hands up my shirt - that's the number one rule in Kepner's dating guide"

"Sticking my hand inside your shirt and ravishing you is the number one rule in Avery's dating guide - too bad you're no longer a Kepner" Jackson pointed out, his grin broadening further.

"All talk Avery, all talk"

Jackson took the bait and buried his face into his wife's neck; he supported himself with his left hand as he moved his right hand towards April's waist, his hand slowly slipping into the hem of her shirt.

April's lips curled into a smile as she started enjoying the intimacy she's been missing for years.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>One week later: <strong>

"Ready for the cast to be taken off?" Callie asked as she entered the procedure room.

"I've been ready for weeks" Jackson replied with a smile.

Callie chuckled; "I'm sure are, can't wait to get your way with your little wife huh?" she teased.

"You have no idea" Jackson replied.

Callie shook her head in amusement; she pulled the stool under the gurney and sat down. "Let's get this over with then"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Avery is getting his cast off today?"<p>

April turned around and saw Mark standing behind her; "Yep, he's in the procedure room with Callie right now"

Mark braced his hands on his waist; "That means he'll be back soon right?"

April cracked a smile; "You missing him already? Phone calls no longer cutting it for you two?" she teased.

"If you mean missing him, as in running my service then that's a big yes but if you're talking about his annoying rants, that's a no"

"I won't tell him you told me that, I don't want you two to get into a lover spat" April winked.

"Better us than you two, god knows I don't fancy dealing with his pitiful woes of love" Mark quipped.

April chuckled; "I won't tell him that either"

Mark shook his head in amusement; "So, what do you have for me?"

"Oh! I forgot, sorry" April said sheepishly. "Bed 7, hand lac - saw accident"

Mark cringed; "Gee, spare me some blood would ya?"

April tried to stifle her chuckle but failed; "Don't be such a pussy"

Mark's lips curled into a smile; "_Pussy? _Such a dirty dirty girl" he leered.

April's jaw drop as she stared at Mark; "It's not-I don't-" she stuttered.

Mark leaned forward and pinched the red head's flaming cheeks; "You're so cute when your stutter-y and all" he said fondly. He then pulled his hand back and pointed towards the bed rows; "I'm gonna go see my patient now" he said before walking away.

April closed her mouth and shook his head; she turned on her heels and made a bee line towards a different direction - far away from her husband's obnoxious mentor.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Jackson got his memory back then?" Meredith asked.<p>

Derek nodded, a contented smile pasted on his lips; "Thank god he did"

Meredith chuckled; "You really don't like working on your colleagues huh?"

"Hell no, I'd rather work _with _them than _on _them"

"I get you"

Derek pulled his wife closer and buried his face in her neck; "I'm just glad he got his memories back, he kinda scared me there for a while"

Meredith furrowed her brows; "Why?"

"I was afraid it's retrograde amnesia and not selective" Derek admitted.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Derek pulled his face away to look at Meredith's face; "They do sound alike but it's different. Retrograde is much worse and probability of him getting his memory back is very low."

"Oh, I didn't know that" Meredith said thoughtfully.

"You understand my relief now?"

Meredith nodded; "I do and you're right, thank god he got his memories back or they'll be hell to pay. I don't think Mama Avery would take it lightly if it turned out the other way - everybody knows how much she wants April to be her daughter in law."

Derek chuckled; "Exactly my point love, exactly my point."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"And we're done!" Callie chirped happily. She turned toward Leah and handed her the remnants of Jackson's cast; "Please dispose this" she instructed.<p>

"Right away doc" Leah replied.

Callie rubbed her hands together as she pushed her stool away from the bed, giving Jackson space; "Stand up for me" she said.

Jackson didn't need to be told twice; he scooted towards the edge of the bed and planted his once injured leg on the floor. He slowly started to put his weight on it, testing it. When he didn't feel any trace of pain, he experimentally took a step forward.

"All good there? No pain?"

Jackson lifted his eyes towards Callie, a large smile curling on his lips; "I feel good, no pain at all."

Callie returned the smile; "Then you're all set" she said as she stood up.

Jackson let out a happy laugh as he pulled Callie for a hug; "Thank you Callie! You're awesome!"

Callie laughed; "You're welcome Jackson" she replied. She then pulled away and gestured towards the door; "Go on, I know you're dying to show your wife you're not invalid anymore" she teased.

Jackson winked; "You're damn right" he said before striding towards the door.

"Don't overwork your leg too much, let her be on top - no missionary for you!"

Jackson's laughter echoed around the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"-once I'm done you wouldn't be able to tell the difference" Mark said with his patented Plastic Surgeon smile.<p>

"You promise?" The woman asked hopefully.

"Cross my heart" Mark answered confidently.

The woman smiled; "Thank you Dr. Sloan"

"You are welcome" Mark said. He then turned his eyes towards his resident; "Prep O.R 2 and you'll scrub in with me" he said.

"I'm on it" Stephanie said excitedly before scampering away.

"See you in a few minutes, I just have to get ready for surgery" Mark said to his patient politely before turning on his heels; he only took a few steps when he saw his prot exiting the procedure room, standing without the aid of his ghastly crutches. "AVERY!"

Jackson turned to his left and saw his mentor; "Hey man" he said with a large grin.

Mark walked towards Jackson, his eyes fixed on his leg; "You're already standing on your two feet!"

Jackson chuckled; "I am, no more crutches for me"

Mark grinned; "Does that mean you're back?"

"The hell I am" Jackson announced excitedly.

Mark laughed as he lifted his right hand for a fist bump; "Good to have you back man"

Jackson bumped Mark's fist with his; "Glad to be back too"

"Did you talk to Hunt already? Did he clear you for surgery?" Mark asked as he let his hand drop.

"That's where I'm actually headed right now but I have to find my wife first"

Mark rubbed his hand together; "For a quickie?" he asked enthusiastically.

Jackson wrinkled his nose; "What the hell man!"

Mark laughed; "I'm just messing with you, don't get your boxers in a twist"

"Well, did you see her?"

Mark pointed towards the door on his right; "I think she went that way, if she's not there you can try the cafeteria" he suggested.

"Okay, thanks - I'll see you later so we can catch up with some patients" Jackson said as he started walking away.

"I'll hold you to that"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think you're avoiding me"<p>

Mara turned her head to the side and saw April standing beside her; "April!" she exclaimed in surprise.

April pursed her lips; "I haven't seen you in awhile, where have you been hanging around?"

"I've been here all this time, I was just buried with work and research so I really didn't have the time to roam around"

April braced her hand on her hip, her brow quirked; "You didn't send Mitchell for a Uro consult because you were avoiding me?"

"Of course not! What made you think that?" Mara asked, incredulity evident in her tone.

April threw the other surgeon a sheepish look; "I just guessed, my bad"

Mara smiled; "Well to set the record straight, I'm not avoiding you I'm just really behind the paper I'm writing" she explained. She then cringed when she remembered the cause of the delay; "I really didn't have time to work on it when Dr. Avery was here, you know how that went with her being around me."

April winced; "I know" she said. She then shook her head, a smile curving on her lips; "Oh by the way, Jackson's cast was taken off today, have you seen him already?" she asked.

"Really? That's good news and no, I haven't seen him yet. Come to think of it, I haven't spoken to him for quite some time now" Mara said thoughtfully.

"He didn't contact you during his idle time?" April asked.

Mara shook her head; "He didn't and don't worry about it, it's not like I have the time to chat with him anyway - I had tons of things to do" she said.

"Na-ah that won't simply do" April said while waving her pointer finger towards Mara. "Me being back doesn't mean you have to stop what you guys normally do. I understand that you are friends and that won't stop just because I'm back in the picture - I refuse to do that to you and to him"

Mara felt gratitude towards the red head; "Thank you" she said sincerely.

April smiled; "Now having said that, I'm inviting you to dinner on Friday night" she said cheerfully.

"This coming Friday?"

"Yes and I'm not taking no for an answer" April said firmly. "I'm sure your papers can wait and an hour or two wouldn't hurt."

"Okay" Mara relented. "What do you need me to bring? Wine? Dessert?"

"Don't worry your pretty head, I'll take care of everything, just make sure to show up and we're set"

"When she says that she'll take care of everything, she means it. And oh, she's a damn good cook - you'll enjoy it"

April turned around and saw her husband standing behind her; "You're here!" she exclaimed. Her eyes automatically lowered towards his leg; "And your cast is gone!"

Jackson chuckled; "Isn't that the reason why I came here today? To get my cast off?"

"Don't get all smarty pants on me Jackson Avery!"

Mara bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling smugly; switching her gaze between the couple standing right in front of her. If she's being honest with herself, she feels kinda envious with the intimacy between the two - it's been years since she last been with a man and she misses the feeling.

Jackson ignored his wife's rant and just planted a kiss on her head; he turned his eyes towards his friend and saw the way that she's eyeing them. He understood that look and he can't help but feel a little sad for the woman he sees as a sister; "You should come, no - I insist. It's been too long since we last talked, we can catch up" he said.

April nodded enthusiastically; "I promise not to hog your time"

Mara giggled upon hearing April's words; "Okay, I'll be there"

Jackson fell into step with April and draped his arm around her shoulders; "Good to hear"

April turned her head to side, eyeing his arm with a quirked brow; "What do you think you're doing? Get paws off of me"

Instead of pulling his arm off, he pulled her closer to his side; "Don't be shy now, she knows we're married" Jackson said.

Mara nodded; "He's right, don't mind me" she said with an amused smile.

April's hand shot towards Jackson's dangling hand and pinched it hard; "Too bad, I mind"

"Ouch!" Jackson yelped. He yanked his arm away and cradled it to his chest, rubbing the sore spot his wife pinched; "You don't need to be so brutal you know"

April rolled her eyes; "You don't have to be so _touchy _you know" she said with sarcasm. She then moved towards Mara and fell into step with her; "Why don't we grab something to eat and chat for a little while, it's your break right? You don't need to run back and read papers?" she asked hopefully.

Mara laughed; "Yep it's my lunch and no, I don't need to read papers" she replied.

"Great! Let's grab something to eat from the Deli across the street, I don't see anything edible around here" April said as she eyed the food inside the display case.

"I'm thinking the same thing" Mara replied.

"How about me?" Jackson said.

April waved her hand dismissively; "You're a grown ass man and you no longer have a cast, I'm quite sure you can find yourself something to eat"

Mara threw Jackson an amused look before moving her eyes to her best friend's perky wife; "Let's go?"

"Let's before I get paged for god knows what" April said as she started walking.

"Can you at least buy me some lemon iced tea?" Jackson asked.

"You have new legs, use it!" April chirped.

Mara laughed as she followed April.

"Stop laughing at me Keaton! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Whatever Avery!" Mara replied.

Jackson braced his hands on his hips, a contented smile curling on his lips as he watches his two favourite women getting along.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you"

Jackson turned around and saw Owen walking towards him; "Hi Chief"

Owen stopped right in front of Jackson, his eyes zeroing on his cast-less leg; "You're all set?" he asked.

Jackson smiled widely; "I'm 100% set and ready to get back in action"

Owen nodded approvingly; "Great, let's go to my office so I can sign your fit to work clearance then"

"Lead the way Chief"

"Welcome back Avery"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you busy?"<p>

Lexie tore her eyes from the scans she's studying and saw her beau standing by the door; "Nope, I'm just reviewing some scans for my surgery later - what's up?"

Mark pushed the door wider as he stepped into the room; he shoved his hands inside his labcoat pocket as he made his way towards Lexie. "Avery just got his cast taken off this morning, he's back"

Lexie smiled; "That's good to hear"

Mark nodded; "It'll free up some of my time, thank god"

"Aren't you just thrilled that he's back?"

"I'm more than thrilled" Mark admitted. He then pulled his right hand out of his pocket and draped around his girlfriend's shoulder; "We can finally push through with our plans, I'm dying to go to that Bed and Breakfast Arizona told me about" he said.

Lexie leaned her head on Mark's chest; "I'll talk to Derek"

Mark kissed Lexie's head; "I'm sure it won't be a problem"

"Let's hope so"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April let out a contented sigh as she leaned back on her chair; "I really love the Panini here, it's still yummy as ever"<p>

"Don't forget their quiches" Mara piped in.

April rubbed her full stomach; "I don't think I can walk, I'm so full"

Mara chuckled; "You'll manage" she said before taking a sip of her shake.

April was about to open her mouth to speak but wasn't able to do so when her pager beeped loudly; she let out a groan as she reached for the offending device. "I love Trauma but sometimes it's a pain in the ass!"

"I don't think I can do Trauma" Mara said.

April scanned the message, her brows furrowing.

Mara noticed the change in April's demeanour; "Is everything all right?"

April shoved her pager inside her labcoat pocket before gathering it into her arms; "Construction accident in Pikes, 3 ambulances are enroute, I have to go back"

Mara cringed as she shot up from her perch; "I hope it's not that bad" she said.

"I hope so" April said as she stood up. "Back to work for us then"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Avery? Is she back already?" Owen asked.<p>

"Present!" April said loudly. "I'm back Chief"

Owen spotted April running toward him so he let out a sigh of relief; "Good, you're back" he said. "Did they tell you what we're expecting?"

"Construction site accident, 3 ambulances enroute" April replied.

"You got that right" Owen said.

"Do you know what happened?" April asked as she tugged on her Trauma gown.

"I don't know the details yet but based from what I gather, the safety net that was laid to catch people in case someone slips didn't hold."

April cringed; "Ouch, did someone die?"

Owen nodded solemnly; "Yes. The EMT's are taking the men that survived here but based from what Linda told me, they're in bad shape"

April puffed out breath; "Gosh"

"I know, let's just do everything we can to save them"

April nodded; "We will. Did someone already page Neuro, Ortho and General?" she asked.

"I already paged Neuro and Ortho but I don't know if someone paged General already" Owen replied.

April gestured towards the nurses' station; "I'll go ahead and have them page General to be sure"

"Go, thanks"

"No problem Chief"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight" Jackson paused as she shifted on his seat. "You'll be taking time off on my first day back?"<p>

Mark braced his elbows on the armrest of his seat, tenting his fingers under his chin; "That's correct."

"And you're leaving because?"

"Lexie and I are heading out of town, we've been planning this for months, I don't want to wait any longer" Mark simply said.

Jackson studied his mentor's face for a moment, then it clicked; "You're planning on proposing to her"

Mark sniffed; "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jackson grinned; "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about and I say, it's about damn time!" he exclaimed.

Mark couldn't hold it in anymore so he smiled widely; "Keep your mouth shut, nobody knows about this and I want it to stay that way. You breathe a word to anyone and you're dead, understand?"

"My lips are sealed" Jackson said. "Congratulations man, I'm happy for the both of you!"

"I'm happy for the both of us too" Mark said giddily. "I can't believe I'm really doing this, never in my wildest dream did I imagine getting married, wow"

"Neither do I but look where I'm at now"

"Good point. I-" Mark wasn't able to complete his sentence when his pager beeped loudly. He lifted his pointer finger towards Jackson; "Hold on, let me check this first" he said as he plucked the device from the table. He punched on some buttons and read the message; "I'm being paged at the pit" he said.

"A consult?" Jackson asked curiously.

Mark stood up from his perch; "No, it's 911" he replied. "Want to go with me?"

Jackson shot up from his perch; "Like I'll let you leave without me" he said.

"Plastic Posses back in action" Mark said with a large satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir, I need you to calm down for me" April said as she tries to hold the patient down.<p>

"Ernie - where is Ernie? You have to find him, he's my brother"

"I will find Ernie for you but I need to you calm down for me first" April repeated.

"Y-you have to find him, promise me you will"

"I promise" April replied. She then took her hand off when the patient stopped struggling; "Now, I need you to tell me where it hurts"

"My-my legs - I can't feel it"

April moved towards the end of the gurney and lifted the blanket; she fought the urge to wince and started checking the damage. "Where you stuck under something Sir?"

"I don't know - all I remember is that I'm standing one second and then I'm being pulled out of the rubble the next"

April turned her face to the side; "Edwards, page Torres and request for an XRAY stat!"

"Right away" Stephanie replied before bolting.

April moved towards the patient side and gently placed her hand on the patient's stomach; "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

The patient nodded.

April started trailing her hands on the patient stomach, applying pressure on different parts.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, your stomach is a little distended. I'm gonna request for a portable ultrasound so I can get a clearer picture on what's happening in there"

"O-okay"

"Give me a minute" April said as she took her gloves off.

"F—find Ernie, please find him. "

"I'll try my best to find him, I'll be back" April said before turning on her heels. She stepped out of the Trauma Room and collided with someone; "Oh crap, I'm sorry!"

Jackson braced his hands on April's shoulders to steady her; "Whoa there, are you alright?"

"Jackson! What are you doing here? I thought you already went home?"

"I was supposed to but Mark asked me to talk to him then he got the page" Jackson explained. He then peered behind April's shoulder; "What do you need? I can have someone bring it over" he offered.

"That would be great, I need a portable ultrasound - thanks" April replied.

"I'm on it" Jackson replied.

"Are you going home after or will you be staying?"

"Do you need extra hands in here?"

"I'm really not sure, you can ask Hunt" April said.

"I'll do that" Jackson replied. "I'll go get the ultrasound"

April threw Jackson a grateful smile before heading back towards the room.

Jackson surveyed his surroundings and noticed Heather idly standing by the nurses' station; "Brooks! Can you get a portable ultrasound? Dr. Kepner-Avery needs it in Trauma Room 1, stat" he called out.

"I'll get it now!" Heather said as she placed her tab back into its cradle.

"Good, you're still here!"

Jackson turned to his side and saw Owen walking towards him; "Do you need extra hands Chief?" he asked.

"I know you're not officially back but yes I need your help" Owen replied. He then braced his hands on his waist; "How's your skills in General Surgery? Is it still up to par?" he asked while eyeing Jackson intently.

Jackson's brow furrowed; "We're short? Where's Bailey, Webber and Grey?"

"Bailey is on leave, she went home to Maryland. Webber and Grey are currently in surgery" Owen explained. "We're expecting 2 more ambulances in 10 and I need someone on standby"

"I'll go change, I'll be back in 5" Jackson said.

"Thanks Avery"

Jackson nodded at Owen; "No prob"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

April pulled her cap off; "Heard what?" she asked as she steps out of the scrub room.

Lexie folded her arms on top of her chest; "Your husband is back in action, he's performing a bowel resection in O.R. 4 as we speak"

April's brow rose in surprise; "He is?"

"Yep, want to watch?" Lexie asked while wiggling her brows suggestively.

April cracked a smile; "This would be good!"

Lexie hooked her arm around the red head; "No time to waste!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you still see any stool coming out?" Jackson asked.<p>

Heather leaned forward and began examining their work, after a couple of minutes she shook her head; "No Sir, I don't see any leaks" she said.

"Time to run the bowel then" Jackson said. He then turned towards the nurse on his side and nodded; "Go on" he instructed, his eyes fixed on the open cavity.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Mark asked when he saw April and Lexie enter the gallery.<p>

"I just found out a couple of minutes ago" April replied. "What's happening?"

"He's running the bowel now" Mark replied.

"How was he?" Lexie asked as she took a seat beside Mark.

"Flawless of course" Mark said proudly.

April plopped down beside Lexie; she braced her elbows on her thigh as she watched her husband in action. "You know, this is the first time I saw him inside an O.R in 5 years"

"I would be more surprised if it's less than that" Lexie drawled.

April chuckled.

"Stop talking and pay attention!" Mark chastised.

Lexie rolled her eyes as she leaned towards April; "If we haven't had sex, I'd think his playing for the other team" she whispered.

April sputtered and coughed as she tries to hide her laughter.

Mark turned his head to the side, his eyes narrowing at the women sitting on his left. "What are you two talking about?"

Lexie threw Mark an innocent look; "Nothing, we're just discussing how good you are as a mentor"

April nodded in agreement; "Very good"

"Why are you laughing then?"

"Who says I'm laughing? I'm not" April denied.

Mark stared at April sternly before moving his eyes back towards his prot; "He's done" he announced.

Lexie shot up from her seat; "I'm craving for coffee, who wants to go with me?"

April stood up; "I'm in"

"I'll pass, I'll go talk to Avery" Mark replied.

Lexie threw April a meaningful look, making the red head snort loudly.

Mark shook his head; "Subtlety is not really your strongest point Kepner"

Lexie grabbed her friend's arm; "Let's head out, we don't want to wait for him to start singing praises" she mumbled.

Mark slapped Lexie's butt; "I heard that"

Lexie threw a raspberry at her boyfriend as she took a step back; "You're meant to hear it" she said.

April pushed the door open; "Come on" she said before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of standing inside the O.R, Jackson felt beat. He just got finished talking with his patient's family and was on his way to his office to change back into his street clothes. He padded into the room and closed the door behind him; he peeled his scrub top off as he made his way towards the couch. He was of grabbing his shirt when the door burst open.<p>

"Hey-" April's voice died down, her eyes straying towards his exposed torso.

Jackson noticed the way his wife is eyeing him up and he can't help but feel smug; he stood straighter, making his ripped abs more pronounced. "Hey Apes"

April's eyes snapped up, her cheeks flushing beet red when she realized she's been caught ogling; "I-I was just checking to see if you're ready to go?"

Jackson placed his hands on his hip; "I am, I just need to change"

"I can see that" April said, her eyes drifting towards his chest again.

"Like what you see?"

April mentally cursed; she shook her head to clear her thoughts before meeting Jackson's amused gaze. "Put some clothes on so we can go home, I'm dead tired"

Jackson bit his bottom lip hard to keep himself from smiling; he slowly started dressing, never breaking eye contact with his wife.

April wanted to look away but she can't make herself break the eye contact; she felt goosebumps pimple her skin as a familiar feeling began spiralling inside her lower belly. She unconsciously licked her lips when Jackson tugged on his scrub pants down; she had to grit her teeth hard to stifle the moan that badly wants to escape her lips.

Jackson discarded pants on the couch and made a grab for his jeans; "You okay in there?"

April let out a puff of air; "Y-yeah, I'm good" she paused and swallowed hard. "I-I should step out to give you some-uhm-privacy"

"Privacy?"

April nodded; "Y-yeah"

Jackson threw April an amused look; "Don't you think it's too late for that?" he asked as he buttoned his jeans.

April adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulders; "Then hurry up, I want to go home"

Jackson smiled as he walked towards his desk; he pulled his drawer open and fished his keys out. He tucked his chair back to its original place before turning towards April; "I'm done, we can go now" he announced.

April didn't need to be told twice; she yanked the door open and strode out.

Jackson grinned with satisfaction as he watches his wife bolt out of his office.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>A week has passed by and it's almost time for the get together that April invited Mara to. She asked Owen if she could leave earlier than usual and his mentor readily agreed. She stepped out of the elevator and made her way towards the Urology Department; she peered through the glass doors and spotted who she's looking for. She gingerly pushed the door open and made a bee line towards the unsuspecting woman typing furiously on the computer; "Ahem" she said loudly.<p>

"What?" Mara asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Ahem" April repeated.

Mara tore her eyes off her work, annoyance clearly written on her face. Her eyes widen in surprise when she recognized the woman standing right in front of her; "April!" she exclaimed.

"Mara!" April said, mimicking Mara's tone.

Mara cracked a smile as she adjust her glasses on her nose; "What are you doing here?"

April folded her arms on top of the counter; "I'm just dropping by to remind you about dinner" she said with a smile.

"I didn't forget, I'll be there"

"Great!" April chirped. She then cocked her head to the side, staring at Mara intently; "I didn't know you wear glasses"

"I don't normally wear one but I ripped my contacts this morning so I had no choice but to revert back to this" Mara explained.

"I hate it when that happens" April said with grimace.

Mara looked surprised; "You wear contacts too?"

"Yep, I guess we're not getting any younger eh?" April joked.

Mara chuckled; "True" she agreed.

April thumped the counter as she pulls away; "I have to get going then, I still have some things to take care of" she said happily.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring anything? Wine? Dessert?"

"Nope, like what I said, just bring yourself and we're set"

Mara pursed her lips; "But I don't want to impose like that! You're already feeding me, at least let me bring something" she whined.

April rolled her eyes; "Fine. A bottle of wine will do"

Mara smiled triumphantly; "Red or White?"

"I think red is fine" April replied.

"Red it is"

April took a step back; "See you later then" she said with a wave.

Mara waved back; "See you!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?"<p>

"Yep" Jackson replied as he closed the door behind him.

"As in right now?" Mark asked as he adjusted the package in his arms.

"Yep"

Mark pursed his lips; "Why aren't we invited to this get together again?"

Jackson threw his mentor an amused look; "Maybe because you're leaving tomorrow morning?" he suggested.

"Reasons!" Mark said. He then walked towards his prot and held the package out; "From Lexie" he said.

Jackson accepted the package, a bewildered look marring his features; "What's this for?" he asked.

Mark grinned; "It's a get well soon present according to her, she insisted that you get a little reading going so you won't nip at April's heels like a love struck puppy too much"

"Err-thanks?"

Mark nodded in acknowledgement; "I'll tell her you said that"

Jackson pointed towards the elevator; "I have to jet, I still have some things to pick up" he said.

Mark folded his arms on top of his chest; "Enjoy reading"

"Enjoy your trip!" Jackson said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April just closed the oven when she heard the front door open; she grabbed the bowls and utensils she used and placed it into the sink. She turned the tap on and started running water over it; "Jackson is that you?" she called out. When she didn't hear any response, she lifted her eyes and saw a large bouquet of flowers being propped by an arm from the wall. The corner of her lips tugged upwards; she opened her mouth to speak but words elude her.<p>

Jackson's head appeared on top of the flowers, his face dominated by his trademark smile; "Hey babe" he greeted. His eyes then drifted towards the sink; "Water is running" he pointed out, amusement seeping from his voice.

April jerked from her trance; "Err-yeah" she stuttered. She took a deep breath, trying her best to look unaffected; "What's with the flowers?" she asked as she focused her attention back to her chore.

Jackson walked towards the counter and gently placed the flower on top of it; he pulled out a stool and propped himself up. "I saw them on my way home and it reminded me of you"

"Any occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to bring my wife her favourite flowers?"

April felt butterflies storming inside her stomach; "I guess not" she replied. She then turned the tap off, her eyes zeroing on the bouquet; "Tulips?" she asked.

"They're still your favourite right?" Jackson asked, suddenly feeling unsure.

"Yes, it's gorgeous" April said with a smile. She then moved away from the sink; "I should put that in a vase" she said as she turned towards the cupboard.

"Left cupboard, I'm glad you liked them"

April grabbed the crystal vase from the shelf and closed it; she made her way back towards the sink and began filling it water. "I like them a lot, thank you again"

Jackson pulled the flowers towards him and started taking off the wrapping; "So, what are you baking? It smells good in here" he said.

"I made Treacle Tart" April replied as she turned off the faucet.

Jackson paused and lifted his eyes toward his wife; "Treacle Tart?"

"Yep"

"That's new, why'd you make it?"

April pushed the half filled vase towards Jackson, her cheeks starting to turn red; "I heard British people like them - Mara is British right?"

Jackson cleared his throat to stifle his laugh; "She is, where did you read this again?" he asked.

April's cheeks turned a shade brighter; "Harrypotter" she grumbled.

Jackson threw April a confused look; "Can you say that again, I didn't understand you"

April braced her hands on the sink; "Harry Potter" she repeated clearly.

"The boy magician?"

"He's not a magician, he's a _wizard!_" April corrected.

Jackson couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing; "Oh boy, this is really good"

April narrowed her eyes menacingly; "I'm glad you find me funny" she snapped.

Jackson shook his head in amusement; "I'm not laughing at you, it's just that Mara is obsessed with that book and you got your dessert inspiration from it" he explained.

"She read it too?"

"If it's the book turned movie then yes, she read it too" Jackson paused with a thoughtful look. "Tons of times"

"Now I'm more excited, what time will she be arriving again?" April asked giddily.

Jackson took a peek at his watch as he hop out of his seat; "She'll be here in 30" he replied.

"Just in time for the tart" April said. She then gestured towards the flowers; "Do you plan on finishing that?"

Jackson raised both hands in mock surrender; "I don't arrange flowers babe, it's all yours"

April pulled away from the sink and began rounding the counter; "I'll have at it then, why don't you set the table, yeah?"

"Aye aye Captain!"

"Don't forget the napkins!" April called out.

"I won't!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Mara knocked on the door before shifting the wine bottle in her arms; she's in the process of trying to grab her phone from her pocket when the door opened.<p>

"Punctual as usual Dr. Keaton"

"Evening to you too" Mara said with a smile.

Jackson took a step back; "Come on in, you're just right on time"

Mara lifted the wine bottle and wiggled it towards Jackson; "I bought wine" she said as she entered the apartment.

"Thank you" Jackson accepted it with a smile. "April, Mara is here!"

"Great!" April said cheerily. She appeared from the pantry, carrying a large bowl; "Dinner is almost ready"

"I hope you didn't go through much trouble for this" Mara said sheepishly.

April chuckled; "Don't worry about it, it's practically our standard meal" she assured.

"She loves cooking, it's her stress reliever" Jackson said. He then pointed towards the table; "You can sit down over there" he instructed.

"Thanks" Mara replied. "Can I help you guys with anything?"

"Nope, you're our guest so you're not lifting a finger" April chimed.

"Okay" Mara said as she took her seat.

"Jackson can you bring meatloaf to the table?" April asked as transferred the snow peas to a bowl.

"Got it" Jackson replied as he made his way towards his wife.

"Thanks!" April said. She then grabbed the bowls before making her way back to the table; "I hope meatloaf is okay" she said with a smile.

"I love meatloaf, it smells amazing by the way" Mara said kindly.

"It's an old Kepner family recipe, I just hope I didn't botch it" April joked.

Jackson appeared; "I'm sure it's fine" he said as he lowered the platter on the table. He then pulled a chair for April; "Let's start this thing, I'm famished" he said.

"Thanks!" April said she sat down.

Mara threw Jackson an amused look as she pulled a napkin to her lap; "Everything looks amazing April, thank you for inviting me" she paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "This is actually the first time in 5 years that I'd be eating anything home cooked"

April looked mortified; "Are you serious?"

"She's a big fan of boxed food from the grocery" Jackson teased.

"Hey! I also eat Korean and Chinese food!"

April shook her head in disbelief; "I can't believe you survived 5 years without home cooked meals"

Mara shrugged her shoulders; "I'm too lazy to cook"

"More like, you don't know how to" Jackson pointed out.

"Stop harassing her!" April chastised. She then reached for the bowl and held it out to Mara; "Here you go" she said.

Mara accepted the bowl, her eyes twinkling with mirth; "Yeah, listen to April and shut it"

Jackson rolled his eyes as he began filling his plate with brown rice; "Whatever"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Mara leaned back on her chair; "That was wonderful, thank you again for inviting me"<p>

Jackson braced his elbows on top of the table; "I hope you still have room for dessert"

"Speaking of dessert, let me grab it" April said as she shot up from her chair.

Mara's eyes widen; "There's still dessert? But I'm so full already."

"Trust me, you'll love this one" Jackson winked as he started gathering their plates.

"I really don't know..." Mara said with uncertainty. "I'll help you with that"

"Nope, sit tight - you're our guest and besides, April might murder me if she sees you cleaning up" Jackson said as he stood up.

"Okay..."

April made her way back to the table, a large grin pasted on her lips. She slowly lowered a serving plate on the table; "Treacle Tart" she said with flourish.

Mara sat straight; her eyes fixed on the dessert; "Get out of here!"

April chuckled as she sat down; "You like it?" she asked giddily.

"How did you know this is my favourite? I know I didn't tell Jackson!"

Jackson laughed as he placed fresh plates on the table; "Yeah Apes, why did you prepare this again?"

April felt her cheeks flush; "I-I really didn't know this is your favourite, it's just that I read somewhere that-err-Brit people love this stuff and I thought maybe you miss it so I looked the recipe up. I hope it taste okay - this is the first time I ever made it" she blabbered.

Mara stared at the tart in silence, after a couple of seconds; she lifted her hand and placed it on top of April's. "Thank you, you're so thoughtful. This is the first time somebody did something special for me - I appreciate this so much."

Jackson noticed the way his friend's eyes glossed over with emotion; he knew that Mara missed home, he just didn't realize how much - it made him feel guilty. He cleared his throat; "She got the idea from Harry Potter, in case you're wondering" he suddenly said, making the conversation lighter.

April turned towards Jackson and pinched his arm roughly; "I told you to shut it!"

"You read Harry Potter?"

April cringed; "Yeah, I'm a _Potterhead_"

Mara swivelled on her chair to face April, her face showing delight; "Me too! I've read the books and watched the movies more than I can count!" she exclaimed.

April shifted on her seat excitedly; "Same here! Tell me, do you think the movie did the book justice?"

"_Here we go" _Jackson thought. He turned his eyes towards the tart and pulled it towards him; he plucked the knife from the side and started cutting it; "You guys talk, I'll eat" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Mara bid her farewell; Jackson volunteered to clean up while April took her long overdue shower.<p>

"April, do you still need to get something out here?" Jackson called out loudly.

"Nah, I'm good"

"Okay, I'm turning off the lights then" Jackson said.

April stepped out of the bathroom and made her way towards her room.

"Where are you going?"

April turned towards Jackson, her brow quirked; "To my room, why?"

Jackson shifted on his feet; "You're not sleeping in my room?"

April shook her head; "Not tonight Jackson"

"Oh okay" Jackson said, disappointment seeping from his voice.

April pushed the door open; "Goodnight" she said as she stepped into her room.

Jackson let out a defeated sigh; "Back to square one" he mumbled. He folded his arms on top of his chest as he dragged himself along the hallway; he threw April's door a longing look before entering his own room, closing the door behind him softly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It's been hours since April tucked herself in her bed but she's nowhere close to falling asleep; she's been tossing and turning for god knows how long but she can't seem to find a comfortable spot. After a couple minutes of contemplating, she threw the covers off her body with a loud huff; "I can't believe I'm doing this!" she hissed to herself. She planted her feet on the floor and hauled herself up; she marched towards the door and yanked it open. She made a bee line towards her husband's door and pushed in open; her jaw dropped when she saw that he's wide awake and half naked.<p>

"April?"

April swallowed thickly as her eyes raked the familiar contour of his chest; "I can't sleep" she admitted.

Jackson noticed the way his wife is eyeing him up but he ignored it; "Same here, I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore..."

April lifted her gaze and met Jackson's; "Can I sleep here then? I'm really tired and I want to sleep..."

Jackson smiled; "Hop in" he said as he closed his book. He then reached for the other end of the comforter and pulled it up; "To be honest, I was about to do the same thing" he admitted.

April crawled up the bed and slid under the comforter; she let out a contented sigh as she burrowed her face on the pillow. "This feels much better..."

Jackson chuckled; "Way much better"

April turned on her side, propping her head up with her hand; "What were you reading?"

Jackson snatched the book on his side and turned the cover towards April.

"_Fifty Shades of Grey" _April said incredulously.

"It's a get well soon present from Lexie, she insisted that I read it" Jackson said with a shrug.

"Do you actually know what that book is about? How far long are you?"

Jackson opened the book and turned 3 pages; "I've read exactly 3 pages and to answer your other question, I have no idea what's this book is about" he said. His eyes scanned the text; "But if I'm basing it from what I'm reading now, it kinda looks kinky-" he paused, his eyes widening. "-and graphic"

April burst into fits of giggles; "It's a _BDSM _book Jackson, do you even know what that means?"

Jackson threw April a confused look; "What the hell does that mean? Is it a medical term?" he asked.

"Bondage, Dominance, Sadism and Masochism, that's what BDSM stands for" April recited, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Lexie gave me a sex book?"

"I'm pretty sure Mark is behind that" April concluded. She then yawned loudly; "And besides, I heard it's not all about sex - according to the reviews I've read it's has a psychological angle."

"Figures, Lexie knows all about cuckoos" Jackson snorted.

"Hey! Be nice!"

Jackson realized what he just said and instantly felt guilty; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way..." he back pedalled.

April fell on her back and stretched her arms upwards; "I'm beat, I'm gonna go sleep - enjoy your book"

Jackson turned on his side and placed the book on his side table; "No sense reading this book" he said as he switched his night light off.

"You really don't have to do that, I can sleep with the light on" April protested.

Jackson slid lower; turning on his side to face April; "April?" he whispered.

"Hmmmnnn?"

"Can I hold you?"

April stiffened; "Huh?"

Jackson scooted closer; he slid his arm under April's pillow and pulled her towards his chest.

"Oh" April gasped. "What are you-I don't think this is a good idea..."

Jackson buried his face into his wife's hair; "I think this is a brilliant idea, we'll both sleep much better"

April bit her bottom lip as random thoughts started flashing through her mind's eye.

"Just shut it down, let's sleep - we're both tired"

April's body slowly started to relax; she closed her eyes, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

Jackson's lips curled into a smile; "Night babe..."

"Mmmniiiigghht..." April mumbled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Monday morning came too soon for Jackson's taste; it felt like it was just yesterday when he got the chance to sleep with April in his arms for the first time and now they both have to go back to work. "I won't be able to go with you to the hospital this morning"<p>

April zipped her bag before turning her eyes towards Jackson; "Then why are you dressed for work?"

"Because I have work, I just need to get my car first - it's getting released today"

"I forgot about that, Andy called you already?"

"Yep, yesterday" Jackson said.

April slung her bag on her shoulder; "I better get going then, I'll just see you there" she said with a wave.

"See you!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! Another one?!" Cristina hissed as she paced back and forth.<p>

"I know" Meredith replied grimly.

"Little Grey is on vacation right?" Alex asked.

"Thank god for that!" Cristina exclaimed. "We don't want her being carted to the loony bin again"

"Cristina!"

Cristina pursed her lips; "Sorry Mer"

The door to the Attending's Lounge burst open; "Good morning people!" April greeted perkily.

The three surgeons shared a look before turning towards April; "Oh hey, morning Kepner" Alex sad, breaking the silence.

April closed the door behind her; "Did something happen? Why do you all look so-dismal?" she asked.

"Did you talk to Owen?" Meredith asked.

April shook her head; "No, I haven't seen him yet - I just arrived" she replied.

Cristina cocked her head to the side; "Did you watch the morning news?"

"I didn't have time, again - did something happen?"

Alex cleared his throat loudly; "There has been another shooting incident in one of the schools close to our hospital this morning" he said carefully and paused. "They're sending majority of the casualty here..."

April felt her knees weaken, her eyes widening in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but she can't seem to form words.

The door burst open for the second time; Owens' grim face peeking from it. "All hands are on deck, I need you all to cancel all your electives surgeries and head to the pit ASAP. First ambulance will arrive in 10 minutes"

Meredith jumped from her seat; "Let's go" she said as she hastily made her way towards the door, Alex and Cristina hot on her heels.

April took a step back; "I-I'm gonna change into my scrubs, I'll be there right away Chief" she said shakily.

Owen studied April's paled face; "I need you to be at the pit in 5 minutes" he softly said.

April swallowed thickly as she nodded; "Y-yeah, be there in five"

Owen nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing behind the door.

April gathered her hands on her chest, her head tilting upwards; "Oh good lord, please let us save them all...please..." she pleaded.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Here are you keys, your car is good as new" Andy said with a smile.<p>

"Thank you so much for doing this again Andy" Jackson replied as he reached for the keys.

Andy tapped his hand on the car's roof; "You're welcome and please drive safely" he said.

Jackson chuckled; "That I will" he replied.

Loud sirens started permeating the air; Andy let his hand drop, a sad look crossing his face.

Jackson furrowed his brows; "Did something big happen?" he asked.

Andy looked surprised; "You don't know?'

"Know what?"

"There has been another shooting incident this morning"

Jackson felt the air get knocked out of his lungs; "S-shooting incident? Where?"

Andy let out a sigh; "A school near your hospital..."

Jackson's hand tightened on his keys; "I have to go" he said.

Andy nodded as he took a step back; "Make sure to avoid the main street it will be clogged, take a right turn on the second intersection, that'll help you avoid traffic"

Jackson yanked the door open and climbed in hastily; "Thank you again Andy" he said.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Set up the triages and make sure that all medical supplies needed are out of the storage room!" Owen said loudly.<p>

"Make sure all Trauma rooms are prepped and ready to go" April added.

Owen turned towards April; "I'm gonna handle the first case that will be coming in 5 minutes, page me if you need me?" he asked as he tied his Trauma gown.

"I will Chief"

"First ambulance pulling over now!" Ross yelled.

"Kepner, if you're the one that still prays - please pray for all these kids, they don't deserve this" Owen whispered.

April nodded, too caught up to produce an audible response.

Owen squeezed April's shoulder before jogging towards the E.R doors.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson gripped the stirring wheel hard, his knuckles turning white; he gritted his teeth as he glared at the rows of cars piled in front of him. "Damn it, move!"<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It's only been 30 minutes since the first ambulance came in and all the Operating room has already been booked. April just finished updating the electronic board when she felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned around and saw Matthew standing behind her. "Matthew!"<p>

Matthew cringed; "I was hoping to see you again under better circumstances but darn it, this is how we meet"

April smiled sadly; "This is horrible, just horrible"

"I know" Matthew agreed. He then shifted on his perch; "I really want to catch up with you but we really don't have time - we need help"

April nodded; "Go on"

"We still have one kid to transport but we're afraid to move him. He has 5 GSW wounds around his body but he's still alive - barely. We need a Trauma Surgeon to help us with the transport, do you have anyone here that you can spare?" Matthew asked nervously.

April didn't think twice; "I'll go with you. Where is he? Did you already request for blood bags?"

"Yes I did, it's already taken care off. He's still there, waiting for us" Matthew replied. "And don't worry about the security because the shooter-" he paused to clear his throat. "The shooter is already dead..."

"Oh god!" April gasped.

Matthew checked his watch; "Err-can we go now? We don't have much time..."

April scanned the area and felt relief wash through her system when she saw Owen entering the room; "Meet you at ambulance bay in 5" she said as she run towards Owen.

Matthew nodded; "Hurry, please..."

"Chief!" April shouted to get the Owens' attention.

Owen turned towards the voice and saw his prot running towards him; "What's going on?"

"There's still one kid left, the EMT's can't move him because of the severity of his GSW. They need a Trauma Surgeon for the ride along and I'm going"

Owen shook his head; "No, I'll go. You stay here" he said.

April also shook her head - adamantly; "No I'm on this. The place has already been secured and the shooter - the shooter is dead..."

Owen gritted his teeth; "Are you sure that the place is safe?"

"Yes. Matthew confirmed it, he wouldn't have asked me to go if it's not"

Owen stared at April seriously; "Lock and load as fast as you can and come back here as soon as possible, do you understand me?"

"I do"

"Have your phone in your pocket and call me if anything and I mean _anything _happens, okay?"

"Yes Chief" April replied.

Owen studied April's face and saw resolve; "Go, be safe"

"I will Chief, thank you!" April said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson jumped out of his car and locked it behind him; he ran towards the pit and felt his heart drop when he saw it brimming with his staff.<p>

"AVERY!"

Jackson spun around and saw Owen making his way towards him; "Chief" he breathed out. "I just heard the news and I came as fast as I can"

"Change into your scrubs and head to O.R. 2, there's a kid there that has been shot on the face"

Jackson clenched his fists; "I'll go now. Is April here?"

"She is. Go now" Owen replied.

Jackson let out a relieved sigh before turning on his heels, running towards the door.

"He didn't have to know and Kepner is really here - she just went out to pick up a patient" Owen said to himself. He was about to return back to his work when his mobile phone started ringing; he hastily plucked it from his pocket and answered it. "Hunt here, Kepner is that you?"

"Yes Chief-"

"Is everything okay? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Everything is okay, we're about to leave here. Can you make sure an O.R is open for me when I get back? We need to hit the O.R as soon as we can, he's losing too much blood, he won't make it if I don't open him up"

"Give me one moment" Owen said, pressing his phone to his chest. "Murphy! Is Grey finish with O.R 1?"

Leah nodded; "Yes Chief, Dr. Grey just finished, I'm just about to update the board" she replied.

"Book it for Dr. Kepner-Avery and have it prepped as soon as possible, incoming multiple GSW patient is on its way" Owen ordered.

"Right away" Leah said as she faced the board again, inserting April's name on the blank spot.

Owen shifted the phone to his ear; "I blocked O.R 1 for you, ETA?"

"10 minutes, we're about to lock and load"

"Good, we'll be waiting for you then"

"Thanks Chief!"

Owen pulled his phone away and shoved it inside his pocket; "Thank god everything is okay" he breathed out.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"We're set, let's lock and load him now" April said as she shoved her phone inside her jacket pocket.<p>

Matthew secured the fastening on the patient; "Let's-"

April didn't hear the end of Matthew's sentence when two gun shots blared loudly; "OMG!" she gasped.

Nicole quickly pulled the gurney up and started pushing it towards the ambulance; "Those are gun shots, we need to go-NOW" she screamed.

April felt her foot rooted on the spot, panic and dread gripping at her chest in a vice grip.

Matthew noticed April so he grabbed her arm; he positioned her right in front of him as if shielding her, pushing her towards the vehicle as fast as he could. "Snap out of it April, climb up - we need to go!"

Nicole is already inside, pulling the gurney up; "Come on Dr. Kepner, get in here!" she barked.

The tone Nicole used snapped April out of her trance; she hastily climbed inside, just as Matthew slammed the door close.

Nicole reached for April's arm and squeezed it in comfort; "I don't know why there are gun shots but I swear we didn't know. We wouldn't have asked you for this ride along if we knew this would happen - I know this is hard for you - I'm sorry" she said sincerely.

April slowly sat down; "It's okay - I'm okay" she said shakily.

"We're pulling out right now, we'll be at the hospital in 10 minutes" Matthew said loudly from the front.

"Step on it" Nicole said.

The patient started trashing in the bed, kicking April into action; she leaned towards him and saw his eyes wide open. "Calm down, you're safe - I'm a doctor and I'll take care of you"

Tears started leaking from the patient's eyes; "I-I-"

"Sssshhhhh, don't speak it'll only hurt more, we're on our way to the hospital, everything will be okay when we get there" April cooed, her eyes started stinging with tears.

The patient blinked a couple of times before nodding.

April slowly sat back down, her hand finding her patient's. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer for her patient.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Dr. Hunt, one more GSW patient en-route, 10 minutes ETA" Linda called out loudly.<p>

"Is it EMT Taylor on the line? Dr. Kepner-Avery is with him" Owen replied, his eyes fixed on his tab.

Linda look confused; "No sir, it's EMT Kim"

Owen tore his eyes away from the screen to look at the nurse; "There's another ambulance coming in?"

Linda nodded; "Yes, I just received the call a few seconds ago" she paused and let out a sad sigh. "Looks like another helpless kid has been shot by the gun man"

Owen felt fear wash over him like he's been doused with cold water; "Page Bailey stat" he said before making a bee line towards the waiting area. He was half way through when he heard his name being called, he didn't halt his steps but he turned his face to the side; "Yeah?"

Mara jogged towards Owen, following him towards the waiting area; "I just received a page, where do you need me?" she asked.

"You're needed in O.R 5-Son of a bitch!" Owen cursed.

Mara took a step back, clearly shocked with Owens' outburst; "Err-what's happening?"

Owen braced his hands on his hips; his jaw clenched; "Kepner told me that it's safe for her to do the ride along so I let her"

Mara's eyes widen in shock; she then moved her eyes to the flat screen on the wall; "She went to the school?"

"Yes"

"But-but the police hasn't caught him yet! Look!"

"I can see that!" Owen snapped.

"Does Jackson know about this? He's gonna flip!" Mara exclaimed.

Owen turned to Mara, his face hard; "He does not know and you will not tell him. He's currently in surgery trying to save a kid's life and he doesn't need the distraction right now."

Mara stared at Owen incredulously; "But April is his wife and she's basically traipsing around the area with a gun man on the loose!"

Owen shoved his hand inside his pocket to grab his phone; he tapped on the screen furiously before moving it towards his ear. He lifted his other hand, gesturing for one minute; he felt his heart race as the other line just kept ringing.

"Chief, we're almost there - 3 minutes"

Owen closed his eyes in relief; "I'll meet you there" he breathed out. "And we're gonna have to talk after your surgery, don't think I don't know"

"I know, see you"

Owen let his hand drop to his side; "She's back-they're pulling over in 3 minutes"

Mara breathed out a sigh of relief; "Thank god! I'm gonna head to O.R 5 now and no, I'm not telling a soul about this" she promised.

"Thank you Keaton"

Mara squeezed Owens' arm; "It's not your fault, let's just be thankful that she's okay" she said before leaving.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Nice save Avery" Derek said as he stepped into the scrub room.<p>

"Thanks" Jackson replied. "I can't believe this happened again - is this a yearly thing? Man going gun crazy once every fucking year? Killing innocent people out of whim?"

"I don't know what drove this man to go on a killing spree but I hope he gets what he deserves"

Jackson took a deep calming breath; "Do you know who the gun man is? Did they bring him in?"

Derek shook his head as he washed his hands; "I really don't have any idea, Hunt has been tight lipped about it" he replied.

"This brings back a lot of memories and I hate it - I really hate it" Jackson admitted.

Derek snatched a towel, drying his hands; "I hate it as much as you do - maybe more" he said through clenched jaw.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The day passed by like blur to all the surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West; it had been a hectic and emotionally taxing day for all of them but they manage to surpass it with flying colors. No lives were taken and all of their patients were already accounted for.<p>

Jackson stepped out of the elevator, his hands clenched tightly on the side; he just ran into a very apologetic Matthew and he's not very happy with what he found out. He rounded the corner and spotted his wife talking with what he assumed would be her patient's mother; he reined his emotions in as he halted his steps. "Dr. Kepner-Avery, a word please"

April turned around and saw Jackson standing stiffly behind her; she studied his face and instantly, she knew that he found out about her earlier stunt. She turned her gaze back to the woman she's talking with and offered a small smile; "We only need to wait for 24 hours to pass the critical stage, if he goes through without any complication then we're good. I'm gonna be on call for the whole period so you don't have to worry - I'll be watching him like a hawk" she assured.

The woman burst into tears as she pulled April into a tight hug; "Thank you so much for saving my baby, thank you"

April returned the hug before pulling away; "I will be back to check on him after an hour, I just need to talk to Dr. Avery"

The woman wiped her cheeks; "Okay, thank you again"

"You can stay with him if you want to, I already informed the nurse that you will be spending the night"

"Thank you again Dr. Kepner-Avery"

"You're welcome, I'm gonna head out now - have me paged if you need anything" April said kindly.

The woman nodded; "I will"

April turned towards the counter and placed her tab on top; she turned towards Jackson and nodded. "Let's go"

Jackson pointed towards the vacant room a few doors from his left; "We can talk there" he said before storming away.

April bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling; she quietly followed her husband into the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned back on it and braced herself for what she's about to hear.

Jackson turned towards her, his eyes blazing with fury; "WHAT THE HELL APRIL? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING THERE?" he bellowed.

April folded her arms on top of her chest, as if shielding herself; "The kid was dying Jackson-I couldn't-I can't-" she couldn't finish her sentence, a sob erupted from her lips.

"IT WAS STUPID AND DANGEROUS! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE! WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT? WHAT IF THE FUCKER GOT A HOLD OF YOU AND TOOK A SHOT ON YOU?"

April bowed her head, tears leaking from her eyes in a steady stream. She felt her knees buckle, so she slowly lowered herself to the floor; "I know that - but I couldn't - I couldn't let him die Jackson - not like that..." she mumbled.

Jackson stared at her wife and saw how fragile she looked; he felt anger slowly ebb away from his chest, being replaced by another emotion. He took a deep calming breath before walking towards her; he got down on his knees and crawled towards her. "Do you know how I felt when Taylor approached me and started apologizing about putting you into imminent danger? It almost made me crazy, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest - I couldn't breathe..."

"I-I'm sorry - I didn't mean to scare you like that" April said through sobs.

Jackson gently grabbed April's hands and pulled her towards him; he wrapped his arms around her shaking form, burying his face into her neck. "I was so scared April - so fucking scared..."

April choked out a sob, her shoulders shaking; she hid her face into her husband's face, bunching his shirt into her hands. "W-when I heard the gun shot it brought back everything...I saw Reed's face - there's so much blood - I didn't knew back then that a person a small as her has that so much blood..."

Jackson closed his eyes tightly, his heart aching upon remembering the same memory; he adjusted his perch and sat down on the floor. He tugged April on his lap fully, soothing her back; he wanted to say something to comfort her but he couldn't find the right words.

"And-and then there was Derek, oh god Derek - he got shot because of me - I couldn't do anything - I - I just watch him bleed out"

Jackson hugged April tighter; "That was not your fault and you know it. That fucker fully intend on shooting Shepherd with or without you in the picture. You did everything you could to prevent it, you did the right thing..." he whispered.

April wrapped her arms around Jackson, hugging him tightly; "I-I don't want to experience that again..."

Jackson moved his hands on April's head, tilting her face towards his. He locked his eyes on her intently; "You won't, I promise you that. I love you so much and I'll do everything to protect you April"

April sniffed; "I-I love you too and I'm sorry about making you worry-I really didn't mean it. If I thought it wasn't safe I wouldn't have gone in the first place..."

Jackson cracked a small smile; "Taylor explained everything to me, I'm sorry for shouting at you and acting bat shit crazy earlier. I was just so worried - you scared the shit out of me sweetheart..."

April smiled through tears; "Batshit crazy is understatement, you were shouting at me like a banshee on a mission"

Jackson planted a kiss on April's nose; "Only because I'm crazily in love with you babe"

April laughed at her husband's admission, breaking the tension around them.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: Howdy folks! Another update - and it's extra long this time! Whew! Took me a week to produce this baby and I'm kinda proud. You're words of encouragement gave me the much needed push and tadah - a new chapter without breaking a sweat! :) (Nah- I'm just messing with you, it took more than that to write this stuff - LOL) **_

_**Anyway - what do you think? They're starting to walk towards the same direction - albeit, slowly. I considered your input from your last reviews and I fully agree. With their shared history - they just can't jump into the love wagon full blast, that's just doesn't work. They still have a lot to learn about each other and I'm about to delve into that in the next chapter. :) I'm in the writing mood lately - seems like I got my mojo back, I'm not gonna give you a specific date when I'm gonna update but please be rest assured that I'm on it. :) **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I love writing it; same rules - hit the review button and let me know what you think. Till next chappy! Cheers! ^-^/**_


	11. Lock and load

**Chapter Eleven: Lock and load**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch. Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch. How do you do it? You got me losing every breath. What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest? I feel we're close enough, could I lock in your love? Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you..." Latch by Sam Smith<strong>_

* * *

><p>Marriage can mean lots of things for different people. 80% of our population believes that it as an affirmation of love to each other, the ultimate gesture that will show devotion and commitment to one another. The remaining 15% doesn't see it that way. For them, marriage is a convenience - a contract meticulously crafted to benefit both parties. An agreement that can <em>easily<em> be terminated if the other party is no longer happy with the set up; one call to the lawyers office and everything can go back the way it was before - poof, you're single again - just like magic. I know you're wondering where's the remaining 5% is, this is where exactly April and Jackson are - they're in between these two categories. A small chunk wherein there is love but it wasn't given enough time to blossom in its own pace because of certain circumstances. A vow made in duress due to the weight of obligation. The success rate in this type of set up is really not that high, most often than not, the love the couple felt for each other in the beginning diminishes because of resentment and endless blame games. Jackson is determined to climb them up the ladder, making them part of the 80%. The question is, will April let him?

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The day after the shooting: <strong>

Alex shook his head in dismay; "I don't know if I should be proud of you or if I should choke you. Your heroism is commendable but it's also dumb"

"I did what I had to do and besides, I only agreed to come because Matthew assured me that it was safe. I wouldn't have agreed to go there if I knew that there's still a gunman on the loose" April explained meekly.

"You took the dorky paramedic's word instead of checking the news first?" Cristina asked in disbelief.

April folded her arms on top of her chest; "Matthew is my friend, I trust him..."

"Trust scmush! Don't trust his word next time" Cristina said.

April felt too tired to argue so she just relented; "Okay, next time I won't"

Alex stood up from his perch; "Well, I gotta go - I still need to check on my kid, I'll see you guys later" he said with a wave.

Cristina cocked her head to the side, studying April's face; "You look tired, are you staying or going home?" she asked.

April rubbed her eyes; "I don't know yet, I'm still waiting for Jackson"

"He also stayed the night?"

April nodded; "Yeah"

Cristina thumped her legs before standing up; "I'll leave you to it, I'm gonna go find Mer or Owen, whoever I see first" she said.

"Alright, see you around" April said.

Cristina walked towards the door but paused midway; "Go home and rest. We'll call you if you need you here"

"Thanks"

Cristina threw April one last look before exiting the room.

April leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Avery, you're still here?" Owen asked when he spotted the Plastic Surgeon walking towards him.<p>

"Yeah but not for long, I'm about to head out with April" Jackson replied.

Owen furrowed his brows; "She's still here? I thought she already went home last night?"

"She stayed the night because she had to monitor her patient"

"Take her home, tell her I'll handle the pit - we'll just call her if we need her"

Jackson threw Owen a grateful look; "Thanks" he said. He then pointed towards the elevator; "I'm gonna go get her now."

Owen nodded; "Okay, bye"

"Bye" Jackson replied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson opened the door to the Attendings' Lounge and peeked in; he instantly saw his wife huddled on the couch, fast asleep. He quietly padded inside and made his way towards her; he didn't want to wake her up because she looked so tired but he didn't have any choice. He leaned forward and gently caressed April's cheek; "Wake up babe..."<p>

April stirred and slowly opened her eyes; "Hey...I didn't mean to fall asleep" she mumbled. She sat straighter, rubbing her eyes sleepily; "Are we going home?" she asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, I spoke with Hunt and he told me that you can go home and he'll just call us if you need to come in"

"Really?"

Jackson nodded; "Really. Now, why don't you get your pretty ass off that couch so we can both go home and sleep comfortably" he suggested.

April grabbed her bag and stood up; "That's the best thing I've heard all morning"

Jackson chuckled; "They got a hold of you already?"

"They ripped me a new one" April pouted.

Jackson wrapped his arm around April's shoulder and pulled her to his side, steering them towards the door; "They're just worried about you"

"I know that, hence - me not talking back" April said tiredly.

"Wow, that must have been _really _hard for you" Jackson joked.

April reached for Jackson's side and pinched it; "Shut up!"

Jackson winced but didn't pull away; "Stop pinching me woman! I bruise easily"

"Stop being an ass and I'll stop abusing your skin" April quipped.

Jackson just squeezed April tighter to his side as a response.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The couple made it back to their apartment just in time for lunch; April immediately made a bee line towards the couch and plopped down face first, making Jackson chuckle. He went to the kitchen and began perusing the fridge; "It's almost lunch, what do you want to eat?" he asked.<p>

"I don't think I can eat, I'm so tired" April replied, her voice muffled by a cushion.

"You have to, I know you haven't eaten anything since last night" Jackson paused and turned his head towards the couch. "How about grilled cheese sandwiches?"

April's head peeked from the back of the couch; "That doesn't sound bad, use Gouda - it will taste much better"

Jackson scrunched his face; "Gouda what?"

April ignored Jackson's question; "Lower shelf" she instructed.

Jackson bent forward and saw a brown package; he pulled it out of the shelf, grabbing butter along the way. He closed the fridge with a flick of his foot before making his way towards the counter; he unwrapped the parcel before reaching for the bread.

April is watching Jackson intently when her phone started ringing; she plucked her bag from the floor and began looking for her phone.

"Don't tell me it's Hunt, we haven't been here that long" Jackson said, distaste evident in his tone.

"It's not Hunt" April said excitedly. She tapped on the answer button and shifted her phone to her ear; "Kate!" she squealed.

Jackson perked up; his attention fully focused on his wife.

April laughed; "I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye but I did tell Ariadne to tell you" she paused, her eyes widening. "Really? When? Oh my gosh!"

Jackson threw April an amused look before turning his attention to their sandwich, cutting the cheese with precision.

"I can't wait! Call me as soon as you land! Okay sweetie, bye!" April let her hand drop to her lap, a large grin pasted on her face.

"Good news?"

April shot up from her perch, feeling more energized. She skipped her way towards the counter and stood right in front of Jackson; "That was Kate, one of my closest friends from Virgnia. She's flying to Seattle to attend a conference and she'll be here in 24 hours!"

Jackson lifted his eyes to meet April's; "That's great" he said with a smile.

April braced her elbows on top of the counter; "It is! I'm so excited!"

Jackson assembled their sandwich and placed it on a plate; he turned around to walk towards the sandwich maker. He plugged it in and carefully slipped the sandwiches in; he closed the top before turning towards April again. "Do you need time off to spend time with her?"

"Don't be silly, I don't need it. We're just gonna go out for drinks, she won't be staying long and besides, she's here for work"

"Okay then" Jackson replied.

"Do we still have left over lasanga? I'm feeling the hunger now"

"I think so, let me go check" Jackson pulled away from his perch and made a trek back towards the fridge; he opened it and peered inside; "Yep, it's still here. Want me to heat some up?" he asked.

April stepped away from the counter and rounded it; she fell into step with Jackson and made a grab for the container. "You already made the sandwiches, let me heat this up"

"Okiedokie" Jackson relented. He stepped away from the fridge; "I'll check if these babies are done then we'll eat" he said as he made his way back.

"I'll pop this in the microwave then" April replied.

Jackson smiled, a thoughtful look on his face; "Wow, this feels so domestic."

April chuckled; "It does"

"I like it"

"I like it too"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>They spent the whole afternoon watching T.V without being disturbed by pages from the hospital. It was almost 8 in the evening when they both decided to call a pizza place instead of cooking dinner themselves. They ate in comfortable silence and April offered to clean up after them. Jackson padded inside his room but paused at the foot of the bed; he stared at it for a moment before turning on his heels to find his wife, his mind thinking of possible ways to raise the subject about their <em>current <em>sleeping arrangement. He just stepped out into the hallway when he saw her enter the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. He slowly made his way towards her and peered inside; "April?"

"Yeah?"

Jackson leaned sideways on the door frame; "I've been thinking..."

April turned to face him, a small smile playing on her lips; "That's new" she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny"

"What's up?" April asked as she turned towards the sink to grab her toothbrush.

"I want to talk about our sleeping arrangement?" Jackson asked cautiously.

April squeezed a dollop of toothpaste on her toothbrush before responding; "What about it?"

Jackson shifted on his feet; "I was wondering if you'd consider moving into _our_ room permanently..."

April turned her gaze on the mirror, meeting Jackson's eyes; she knew she should say no because they're still in a somewhat healing process but she could no longer deny it - she's sleeping much better when he's beside her. Having that in mind, she puffed out breath and nodded; "Yeah, I'll move in" she acquiesced.

Jackson bit his bottom lip to keep himself from grinning widely but he's failing; he cleared his throat and stood straighter. "Okay, I'll just go and prepare it."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Lexie shook her head; "Wow, we've only been gone for 96 hours and this already happened"<p>

Mark huffed; "Did anyone of you tell Kepner how idiotic her stunt was?"

"Hunt gave her an earful and so did Avery" Meredith replied.

"Good. Why on earth would she go there? That's just plain crazy!" Mark exclaimed.

Meredith leaned back on her chair, crossing her legs; "Well to be fair with April, she didn't know."

"What do you mean by that?" Lexie asked.

"Taylor told her that the place was secure that's why she agreed to go. They only found out it was not when they heard another gunshot when they were about to lock and load."

Mark frowned; "Do you know what really happened?"

"Owen said that there were two people carrying fire arms that day. The first kid went on a firing spree and shot his classmates, the other one only fired his to save his life" Meredith explained.

Mark looked bewildered; "What the fuck is wrong with these kids nowadays? Carrying guns inside school campus, it's preposterous!"

"Schools should implement mandatory frisking before they allow 'em inside campus" Lexie said.

"I couldn't agree more" Meredith agreed.

The door to the Attendings' Lounge opened, admitting April. She halted her steps, her eyes zeroing on her friends; "Hey guys, morning" she greeted.

Lexie narrowed her eyes; "Don't think we don't know what you did because we do. I'm only not giving you an earful because I know Owen and Jackson already busted your ass for it."

April threw Lexie a grateful smile; "Thanks"

"Where's Avery?" Mark asked.

"He already went up to his office" April replied.

Mark stood up from his perch; "I better head there, we still have to discuss our treatment plan on one of our patients" he said. He then rounded the couch and made his way towards the door, once he reached April, he squeezed her shoulder with a smile; "I'm glad you're okay" he said.

April smiled back; "Thank you" she replied.

Mark let his hand drop and exited the room.

"Don't think I didn't notice the _new _ring sitting on your finger Lexie Grey" Meredith said, her eyes focused on her sister's ring finger.

April's eyes widen in surprise, her gaze following Meredith's; "Oh my god! You're engaged?" she squeaked.

Lexie's cheeks started flushing; "Err-yeah, I guess I am" she replied with a nervous chuckle.

Meredith grabbed Lexie's hand, perusing the ring with interest; "Not too gaudy eh"

April made a bee line towards the couch and plopped down on Lexie's other side; she draped her arm around the brunette's shoulders, hugging her sideways. "Congratulations!"

Lexie giggled; "Thank you"

Meredith propped Lexie's hand towards April; "Can you believe Mark Sloan proposed and he managed to purchase a perfect ring?"

April lifted the hand close to her face, examining the ring closely; "This is really beautiful Lex" she said with awe.

"I know right? I cried when I saw it" Lexie admitted. "I can't believe I'm getting married"

Meredith chuckled; "I for one didn't think I would but here I am, married with 2 kids."

"You only need a white picket fence and you're good to go" April joked.

Meredith cocked her head to the side, an amused look crossing her face; "Do you think it would look good around our current house?"

Lexie scrunched her nose; "Your house is perfect as it is so don't botch it."

"I don't think Derek will like that" April said.

Meredith smirked; "More reason to consider having it"

Lexie and April shared a look before shaking their heads.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Knock knock"<p>

Jackson lifted his gaze and saw his mentor leaning on the door frame; "Hey man"

Mark pulled away from his perch and padded towards the desk; he sat down and crossed his legs.

Jackson leaned towards the desk, resting his elbows on top; "So, what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mark replied flippantly.

Jackson stared at Mark for a moment before shrugging his shoulders; "Okay, if you say so" he replied. He then pulled his laptop right in front of him and flipped it open; "About Mitchell's case, are we-"

"That's it?" Mark interrupted with a perturbed look. "You're not even going to ask me further?"

Jackson didn't trust himself to respond without bursting into laughter so he just bobbed his head up and down.

Mark threw his hands up; "I can't believe you!" he exclaimed. "Lexie accepted my proposal, we're getting married"

Jackson's lips broke into a large grin; "Congratulations!"

"Thank you" Mark said grudgingly.

Jackson snapped his laptop shut; "I'm just messing with you man, of course I'm gonna pry - I'm just testing if you're going to cave in before I start my inquisition."

Mark studied his prot's face and saw that he was telling the truth; a large contented smile relaxing his features. "I knew that, I'm testing you too"

Jackson ignored Mark's statement; "Whatever. So, when's the big day? Did you already set a date?" he asked curiously.

"Whoa, no dates yet - I just popped the question."

"I'm sure that topic will broached soon enough, knowing who your fiancé is"

Mark leaned back on his chair; "I'm sure your wife will be more than willing to help Lex with that"

"I bet she would, she loves weddings-" Jackson paused, the smile on his lips slipping. He sighed dejectedly as he folded his arms on top of the desk; "She loves it so much I wish I could go back in time and give her the wedding she wants- she deserves more than a trip to the courthouse you know" he admitted.

Mark shifted on his seat; "Kepner is the type of woman who fanaticizes about her wedding ever since she's a little girl. You know, the little kid who wraps curtains around herself and pretends that it's actually a wedding gown?"

Jackson nodded solemnly, his face darkening with each passing second; "And I didn't give her that chance, I blew it. I'm the asshole who shattered that dream; I knocked her up, dragged her to the courthouse then lied to her about how I felt towards my Fellowship which forced her to leave."

"Hey that's not-"

Jackson didn't let Mark finish, he continued; "I offered her a divorce in the middle of a super storm, stalked her during her birthdays without showing myself because I don't have balls then I pretended to have amnesia to get her back. What kind of man am I? I'm a fucking idiot and I don't deserve her forgiveness."

Mark leaned forward and slapped Jackson on the side of his head; "Snap out of it, Jesus!"

"What'd you do that for?" Jackson asked while rubbing his head.

Mark sat back down; "You're self depreciating again, it's not pretty."

"It's not self pity, it's called _truth_"

Mark rolled his eyes; "If you're so hung up on that why not do something about it?"

Jackson leaned back on his chair; "What do you have in mind?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? I just leave you for a second and you've already gone daft"

Jackson scowled; "Stop the theatrics and just spit it out" he snapped.

"Give her the dream wedding with all the pizzazz and works. I'm sure as hell you can afford it - ask her to marry you again."

Jackson seem to mull over Mark's words; after a moment, a large grin curled up his lips; "That's actually a brilliant idea, why didn't I think of that?"

Mark lifted his hand, pretending to study his nails; "Because you're not as brilliant as I am" he said casually.

Jackson smiled faltered when a thought hit him; "Do you think she'd want to marry me again?"

Mark let his hand fall to his lap; "Technically she's already your wife, regardless what she says."

"That's right, wait - does that mean I don't have to buy her a new ring?"

Mark smirked; "Are you being stingy?" he teased.

Jackson huffed; "Of course not! I'll buy her a store full of rings if she wants me to"

Mark leaned forward and offered his fist for a bump; "Alright!"

Jackson bumped his fist with Mark's, his mind swirling with different possibilities.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You paged?"<p>

April turned around and saw Mara hovering beside her; "I did, I hope you're not busy"

Mara shoved her hands inside her labcoat pocket; "I'm not, I'm actually done with my research - I already submitted it last night" she said cheerily.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you but I'm still keeping my fingers crossed though, passing my research paper does not automatically mean I'll get the grant"

"Don't be silly! Of course you'll get it, I'm rooting for you"

"Your positivity is very encouraging"

April nudged Mara's shoulder; "Law of attraction sweetie" she winked.

Mara chuckled; "Fine, I'll try my best to be more positive. What do you have for me this morning?"

April pointed towards to the bed on their right; "Woman on bed 4, nasty case of varicose veins and she's complaining about not feeling her extremities after standing for a prolonged period. I already ordered scans, Ross is getting it for you now."

"I better get to it then" Mara said.

"Thanks"

"Welcome" April replied.

The E.R doors burst open as a gurney came crashing in.

April didn't waste a minute, she ran towards it; "What do we have?"

"A 34 years old Asian woman who took a tumble down the escalator; she's been unconscious throughout the transport and her pupils are dilated. Her right ankle is broken but her right arm is just sprained. According to her friend, she just lost consciousness all of a sudden."

April's head snapped up when the voice sounded familiar; her jaw dropped in shock once she realized who's standing on the other side of the gurney.

"Told you we'll end up in the same E.R again"

"Phillip?" April gasped. "How-what are you doing here?"

Phillip threw April his trademark smile; "To visit you of course"

"He's full of shit, don't believe him"

April turned around so quickly that she felt her head spin; "Kate!" she squeaked.

Kate opened her arms wide; "In the flesh baby!"

April threw her arms around her friend's neck and pulled her into a tight hug; "Oh my god! You're here! I can't believe you're really here!"

Kate chuckled as she swayed them side by side; "I'm really here Aprilpoo"

"I want a hug too" Phillip pouted.

April giggled as she pulls away; "I'll hug you later, I have a patient to tend to" she replied. She then lifted her hand and waved her resident over; "Ross, have the nurse page Neuro and Ortho to Trauma Room 1, I'll meet you there" she instructed.

"Right away doc!" Shane replied before scampering towards the nurses' station.

Kate walked towards Phillip and hooked her arm with his; "We're just gonna hang out in your swanky lobby and wait for you, you haven't taken your lunch yet right?" she asked.

"Not yet, I'll go call you once I'm done here" April replied.

"It's a lunch date then, see you in a few _love" _Phillip purred.

April rolled her eyes as she began pushing the gurney; "Please keep a leash on him"

Kate laughed; "I came prepared, I'll taser him instead"

Phillip yanked his arm away; "Get away from me"

April bit her bottom lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter; "God I missed them!_" _she mumbled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson checked his watch and saw that's it's already quarter past 1; he pushed the door open and stepped into the pit. He scanned the surrounding in search for his wife; his brows furrowing when he didn't see any sign of her. He saw one of her resident's and decided to approach him; "Ross, have you seen April?" he asked.<p>

"Oh, you just missed her - she took her lunch break" Shane replied.

"Cafeteria?"

Shane turned to face Jackson fully; "I'm not sure about that, she's meeting her friends."

Jackson braced his hands on his hips; "Friends? Lexie or Mara?"

Shane shook his head; "No, I think they're from the hospital she transferred from - Virginia."

Recognition dawned on Jackson; "I think that's Kate."

"That's her name, now I remember. Another man came in with her too, I think he's also a Trauma Surgeon because he's the one who took a patient in earlier"

"A man?"

Shane nodded; "But I didn't get his name"

Jackson stared at Shane; "Okay thanks Ross" he said before turning on his heels.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I like this place" Kate mused while checking her surroundings.<p>

April laughed; "We're in the Cafeteria Kate"

"Forgive her, she's sleep deprived" Phillip said.

Kate scowled; "Shut it"

April leaned back on her chair with an amused look; "Still at each other's throat, looks like nothing has changed."

"A _lot _has changed since you left" Kate said before taking a large gulp of her drink.

Phillip pouted; "Lawrence has been running me ragged ever since you took off."

Kate nodded in agreement; "He's been running the show because he hasn't found any replacement yet."

The smile on April's face faltered; "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault" Phillip interjected. He then leaned back on his chair, his eyes fixed intently on his friend; "You don't _ever _apologize for choosing happiness" he said with a note of seriousness.

Kate reached for April's arm and squeezed it comfortingly; "Phillip is right and you know I don't always think that" she said.

April let out a dejected sigh; "I know..."

Kate smiled as she pulls her hand away; "Now that we've got that out, where is that _yummy _husband of yours? We've been here for a few hours and I haven't even caught a glimpse of him."

"Maybe he felt your presence that's why he's MIA" Phillip drawled.

April snorted; "I'm sure that's not the-" she paused when she saw a familiar figure entering the door.

Phillip noticed the look on April's face so he swivelled on his chair and followed his gaze; he studied the other man's feature before whistling lowly. "Now I understand why you came back"

"Shut it" April whispered.

Kate followed her friends gaze and saw a tall handsome man walking towards them; her eyes widen as a gasp escaped her lips.

Phillip's head snapped to the side; "Please don't embarrass me" he said warily.

"Hey Jackson" April said timidly.

"Hey" Jackson replied with his trademark smile.

April returned the smile before turning to her friends; "These are my friends from FTRC; Dr. Kate Osbourne and Dr. Phillip Ryan"

Phillip propped his hand up; "Dr. Jackson Avery, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said formally.

Jackson accepted the handshake with a firm grip; "The pleasure is all mine" he replied.

Kate hastily wiped her hand on a napkin before lifting it towards Jackson; "I've heard so much about you, it's finally nice to put a face to a name" she said demurely.

April chuckled nervously, her cheeks turning red with her friend's blunt statement.

Jackson threw April a fond look as he stuffed his hands inside his labcoat pocket; "Is that so?"

Phillip noticed the look on Jackson's face and he can't help but wonder why the _fall out _even happened when the other man looks so whipped. He grabbed his drink from the table and took a large sip, his eyes never leaving the couple.

Kate nodded profusely; "She can't stop talking about-"

April slapped her hand on top of Kate's mouth, silencing her off effectively; "He doesn't need to hear that Kate."

"No, please continue" Jackson said.

April snatched her hand away, eyeing Jackson with warning; "No."

Jackson stared at April for a moment; "Fine, I don't need to hear it" he relented.

Phillip threw his head back and laughed.

Kate turned her head to side; "Err-why are you laughing?" she asked confusedly.

"It's her famous look, did you see it?"

Kate stared blankly at Phillip for a second before recognition crossed her features, making her laugh.

Jackson leaned towards April; "What are they talking about?"

April glared at her friends; "I don't know what they're talking about" she lied.

"April has this _specific _look when she's-" Phillip trailed off, looking at Kate, urging her to continue.

"When she doesn't like where the conversation is heading, in FTRC, we call it her _tiger look" _Kate smirked.

April's face turned bright red in embarrassment; "Shut it!" she snapped.

Jackson blinked a couple times, his lips slowly curling into a grin; "Tiger look" he said, as if tasting the words on his tongue. He then moved his hand on April's head, running his fingers through her auburn hair; "Kinda fitting with your ginger hair babe" he joked.

April swivelled on her chair and slapped Jackson's arm; "Stop calling me ginger for the billionth time!" she screeched.

"Ouch!" Jackson yelped as he took a step back.

April then narrowed her eyes on her friends; "You two, stop regaling him with stories before I do the same thing to you, capiche?"

Philip lifted his hands up in surrender as a response.

Kate pursed her lips; "Kill joy" she grumbled.

"It was nice meeting you guys but I have to go, I - err- leave you to your mini reunion" Jackson said.

April turned towards Jackson, her face softening; "You don't have to leave, you can join us"

Jackson shifted on his feet; "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

Kate waved her hand dismissively; "You're not intruding, we're about done with the _reminiscing _stuff anyway."

"Please stay, there's only too much estrogen I can take and I think I already reached my daily quota" Phillip said.

"Okay" Jackson said. He then gestured towards his right; "I'll go get something to eat, I'm hungry" he said.

"Get me a bottle of water, please?" April said.

"Sure thing" Jackson said before walking away.

Kate waited for Jackson to be out of earshot before slapping April on the back.

"Ouch! What the hell is that for?" April barked.

"Why didn't you tell me that your husband is _super _hot?" Kate hissed.

Phillip leaned towards the table, folding his arms on top of it; "What I want to know is, why did you leave him when he's obviously head over heels in love with you?"

"That too" Kate said.

April scowled; "I already told you guys why"

Kate's eyes moved towards Jackson's back; "Is he putting up an act now? Because he doesn't seem to be the man you painted him to be"

April cringed; "I may have exaggerated a teeny tiny bit" she said guiltily.

Phillip chuckled; "You called him _colourful_ names Aprilpoo, in fact I can still remember some of it"

April narrowed her eyes menacingly; "Breathe a word and I'll give your ass a serious whooping."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Phillip said flirtingly.

"Stop flirting with April for goodness sake! You just met her husband!" Kate hissed.

Phillip smiled mischievously; "I'm always up for a little fun" he said. He then turned his face towards April; "If you want to make your husband a little jealous, I'm at your service" he said while wiggling his brows suggestively.

April snatched a crumpled napkin from her tray and flung it towards Phillip; "Stop being an ass!"

Phillip laughed; "I'm just messing with you, I don't want to screw around _THE _Harper's Avery's grandson anyway" he said. He then leaned back on his chair, his eyes scanning his surrounding; "Any single chic here you can hook me up with?"

Kate threw Phillip an indignant look; "I knew it! You didn't come here with me to just visit April, you're planning on trolling around-_again. _What happened to the _new leaf _you told me you're turning? Was it all talk?"

April turned her eyes toward her husband and saw Mara walking towards him; "Is Kate right? Are you relapsing to your old ways?" she asked.

"Geez Kate! It was just a joke - calm the fuck down!" Phillip snapped. He then turned his eyes towards April; "I'm not relapsing to my old ways, Kate is just exaggerating" he explained.

"Good" Katie said.

April turned her attention to Phillip, studying him intently.

Phillip shifted on his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the way his friend is staring at him; "Why are you looking at me like that?"

April quirked a brow; "Whatever do you mean?"

Phillip narrowed his eyes; "You're scheming April, it's written all over your face"

Kate guffawed; "The only one scheming here is you"

Phillip scowled; "I already told you I'm not here to whore around, I'm here to see April and that's it, end of story-zip"

April raised her hands to stop the incoming squabble that's about to take place; "Okay you two, stop it - you guys are not allowed to fight here" she said firmly.

"We're not fighting" Kate said.

Phillip nodded in agreement; "Yeah, we're just having our daily verbal sparring-"

"And I'm Snow white" April interjected sarcastically.

Phillip cocked his head to the side started framing April's face with his fingers; "You do have her skin, I'm just not sure about the hair, you're more off the chick from the movie Brave, sans curls" he teased.

Kate giggled but quickly stifled it with her hand.

April slapped Phillip's hand; "Your sense of humour is still off as ever"

"Says the woman who can't even crack a _funny_ joke to save her life" Phillip rebuffed.

"Whatever" April huffed.

Kate braced her elbows on top of the table, cupping her face with her hands; "Look at you two, acting like an old married couple - this reminds me of the old times, very nostalgic" she said wistfully.

April can't help but smile at Kate's statement; "Kidding aside, I've missed you two."

"We've missed you too love" Phillip said affectionately.

"Ehem"

April lifted her eyes and saw her husband standing idly by the table; "Hey, where did Mara go?"

Jackson handed his wife the bottled water before taking a seat beside her; "She got paged, pit consult."

Phillip stiffened; "Mara?"

Jackson turned his gaze towards Phillip; "Dr. Mara Keaton, do you happen to know her?"

Phillip jerked from his chair and started scanning their surroundings - frantically.

"And what do you know!" Kate exclaimed gingerly.

Jackson leaned towards April; "Err-what's happening? Why does your friend look like he's about to wet himself?" he whispered.

April shook her head; "I also don't know but I'm going to find out" she replied. She moved her hand towards Phillip and started snapping her fingers to get his attention; "Ryan, what's going on? Do you know Mara?" she asked.

Phillip settled on his seat, his body radiating tension in waves.

"You don't know?" Kate asked.

"Know what?" April asked.

Kate took a sip from her drink before responding; "She's the one that got away"

"Kate" Phillip warned. He pushed his chair backwards and stood up; he hastily turned on his heels and walked away wordlessly.

April's jaw dropped with her friend's reaction.

Jackson watched Phillip's retreating back; "I don't remember Mara mentioning anything about him."

Kate folded her arms on top of the table; "Of course she wouldn't, I don't think she even knew how he felt about her."

April seem to regain her composure; "Mara is the woman he's been pinning for? Mara Keaton?" she asked incredulously.

Kate eyed April for a moment; "You really didn't know?"

April leaned back on her chair; "I didn't know it was her!"

Jackson leaned forward and folded his arms on top of the table, copying Kate's earlier stance; "So let me get this straight, this dude has been in love with Mara but she didn't know? How did that happen?"

"Because he didn't tell her-they attended the same med school and became best of friends. As far as I know he's been in love with her forever" Kate explained.

"That's what I'm actually not getting. How can he be in love with Mara and never told her? I mean, it's Phillip, he's a flirting machine! I'm really having a hard time picturing it" April said.

Kate sighed; "I've known him from way back, we went to the same Uni. He was never like _that _before - he somehow changed after Med School and I think this certain Mara is the reason."

Jackson felt a surge of protectiveness for his best friend; "How can Mara be the reason when she didn't even know?" he challenged.

April agreed with Jackson, waiting for Kate's response.

Kate rolled her eyes; "I'm not saying that she's at fault, I'm just saying that she's one of the probable cause of his changes."

Jackson plucked his fork from his plate and began mixing his pasta; "Small world"

April threw Kate a thoughtful look; "I wonder what happened between those two"

"No, wonder, what didn't happen" Kate corrected her friend.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Phillip plopped down on one of the benches outside the E.R and took a deep breath; he rested his elbows on top of his knees, his arms dangling between his legs. He fixed his eyes on the pavement as thoughts of his past started swirling before his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm done with bed 4, where else do you need me?" Mara asked.<p>

Alex lifted his gaze from his tab; "Nah, that would be it" he replied.

"I'll be on my way then, just page me if you need me."

"Will do, Thanks" Alex said.

Mara checked her watch and saw that it was almost time for her break so she decided to head outside. She padded towards the E.R doors and stepped out; she made a quick scan of her surroundings and noticed a man slumped on one of the benches. She stared at his profile and a hint of recognition flashed through her; she thought about walking away and leaving him alone to his thoughts but her gut is telling her otherwise. She folded her arms on top of her chest and made her way towards him; she was only a foot away from the stranger but he showed no signs of noticing her. "Excuse me Sir, are you alright?"

Phillip slowly lifted his eyes and felt his breath get knocked out of his chest.

Mara's eyes widen in surprise when she saw the man's face; "Phillip? Phillip Ryan?" she breathed out.

Phillip swallowed thickly; "It's nice to see you again Mars" he said with an unsure smile.

Mara's lips curl into a small smile before it morphed into a full pledge grin; "It's you! Oh my gosh!"

Phillip chuckled as he slowly rose from his perch; "Y-yeah, it's really me"

Mara flung herself towards Phillip, her arms instinctively wrapping around his tall frame; "I've missed you! I can't believe this!"

Phillip took a deep breath, taking in her familiar scent; "I've missed you too, really missed you"

Mara stayed in his arms for a couple of seconds before pulling away; she eyed him for a moment before she slapped his chest, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Ouch!" Phillip yelped.

Mara glared; "What the bloody hell were you thinking Ryan?! Disappearing without a bloody trace? No text, no phone calls-not even a single bloody email! I thought you were dead!" she fumed.

Phillip lifted his hands in surrender as he took a step back; "I can explain, please stop hitting me" he said with a cringe.

Mara folded her arms on top of her chest, the intensity of her gaze not wavering; "You only have 5 minutes before I start hitting you again, get to the point"

Phillip wracked his brain for a viable explanation but he can't seem to come up with one; "I-err"

"What?"

"I-err"

"Just spit it out Ryan!" Mara demanded.

"I left because I couldn't stand seeing you with Michael" Phillip blurted out.

Mara looked taken aback; "I'm sorry, what?"

Phillip let out a defeated sigh, he knew he can no longer take it back and this conversation is long overdue.

"Phillip? What are you saying?" Mara asked softly, her anger temporarily forgotten.

"How long do you have before you're needed back there?"

"It's my lunch break, I was supposed to go to the coffee shop across the street"

"Is it alright if I go there with you?"

Mara studied her best friend's face and based from what she's seeing, she knew they need more than an hour to straighten things out. She's been waiting for this opportunity all these years and she's hell bent on not letting it pass; "Give me a moment, I need to make a call" she said.

Phillip nodded; "Go ahead"

Mara plucked her phone from her pocket and tapped on the screen; she shifted the device to her ear and waited for the other line to pick up.

"_Mara"_

Mara gestured towards Phillip before turning around; "Jackson, I need a favour"

"_What is it?" _

"I need to take a 2 hour lunch break, it's just for today - I need to talk to someone and it's important, can I?" Mara asked.

"_Hmmmnnn...Not until you tell me who you are talking to" _

Mara groaned; "I don't have time for this now Avery, can I or I can't?" she asked impatiently.

"_You're no fun. Fine, take a bloody 2 hour break-wait, did I nail the bloody part? Did it meet your british-" _

"Bye Jackson, thank you!" Mara interjected, cutting the other man off. She pulled her phone away and stuffed it inside her pocket; "We're good, let's go" she said.

Phillip nodded; "After you"

Mara offered a small smile; "Still a gentleman, I see" she teased.

"Only for you love" Phillip winked.

Mara felt a familiar feeling bubbling inside her stomach but she blamed hunger; "_Stop it Mara Keaton, if he didn't make a move before, he wouldn't do it now so shut it!" _she mentally chastised herself.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that Mara?" April asked.<p>

Jackson placed his phone on top of the table; "Yeah, she asked for a two hour lunch break because she needs to talk to someone important."

Kate's interest was piqued; "Did he tell you who?"

Jackson shook his head; "She didn't but I think I have an idea..."

"She's talking to Phillip" April surmised.

Jackson cracked a smile; "I think she is"

"Finally!" Kate exclaimed.

April opened her mouth to respond but she got cut off by her pager; she snatched it from the table and read the message. "I'm needed at the pit"

Jackson grabbed his water bottle and took a large swig before capping it; "911?"

"Yep"

Kate nodded; "I need to go too - I need to check if our luggage has already been sent to our hotel rooms"

Jackson's pager shrilled loudly; he unlatched it from his belt and read it. "Hmmnnn, I'm being paged too"

April stood up from her perch; "What time are you free tomorrow?" she asked, eyeing her friend.

"I'm free 3 onwards" Kate replied.

"Great, I'll meet you after 5, drinks are on me" April said cheerfully.

"I'm not even gonna contest that-" Kate paused and turned her gaze towards Jackson. "Feel free to tag along handsome, you're welcome to join us"

Jackson rose from his seat; "I'll have to rain check on that"

"Alrighty"

April snatched her labcoat from the back of her chair and grinned; "Gotta go Katie! Call me! Jackson, let's go"

"I will"

"It was nice meeting you Kate, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Seattle" Jackson said politely.

"I sure hope so, thanks!" Kate replied.

Jackson nodded at Kate before following his wife.

Kate watched the couple disappear from the door; "They're perfect for each other, I hope they stick together this time" she said to herself before standing up.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long? Are you boinking again?" Alex asked.<p>

Jackson scowled, clearly not liking Alex's joke; "Watch your mouth Karev" he warned.

April ignored Alex's crass remark; "What do you have for us?"

Alex threw the couple an amused look before pointing towards Trauma Room 2; "Victor Brown, 30 year old mauling victim" he said.

"What mauled him?" Jackson asked.

"Not what, _who_"

April looked confused; "I'm sorry, did you imply that a person mauled another person?"

"That's exactly what I said, now run along kids, I still have a board to update" Alex said before turning his attention back to his tab.

Jackson motioned for the Trauma room; "Let's go Apes, let's see what we have" he said.

April wrinkled her nose; "Weirder things just keep on happening" she said.

Jackson let out a low chuckle as he pushed the door open; he entered the room, his eyes zeroing on the patient's face. He quickly moved towards the bed and started gloving; "Hi Victor, my name is Dr. Avery and I'll be looking at your wound" he said as he started assessing the damage.

"He didn't die - they shot him in the heart and he didn't die" Victor mumbled.

April also gloved herself up before grabbing the tab from Shane; she moved towards the side of the bed, reading the report about the case.

Jackson turned towards one of the nurses and accepted a syringe full of anesthetics that's being handed to him; he pointed it towards the open gash and began injecting it.

"I thought he was crazy..."

"He was" Jackson agreed.

Victor turned his face to the side, facing Jackson; "Then why didn't he die?" he bellowed.

Jackson grabbed his patient's chin and gently righted it to the right position; "I've got a needle right next to your face so I need you to calm it down, okay?" he said sternly.

"Is there any pain elsewhere?" April asked.

"It's just sore and stiff-" Victor paused, his eyes widening. "Oh my god! Is this rigor mortis?"

April fought the urge to roll her eyes; "Victor, zombies aren't real. We know this right?"

Victor turned his face towards April, his eyes searching hers; "You...you should-qua" he stopped just as the machines started beeping loudly.

April passed the tab towards Shane; "Victor, squeeze my hand. Did you hit your head when he attacked you?"

Victor didn't answer and just continued his speech; "You should quarantine..."

Jackson righted Victor's face again and began checking his eyes; "Can you smile for me buddy?" he instructed. When he didn't get a response he stepped back; "He's having a stroke" he surmised before moving towards the phone.

April moved her fingers towards Victor's neck and started feeling it; "There's a pulsatile mass. Could be damage to the carotid-maybe a pseudoaneurysm"

"Alright, get the ultrasound, I'm gonna book an O.R" Jackson said.

April turned towards Shane; "You heard him"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhg! That's one jacked up carotid" April said.<p>

"Yeah, let's go ahead and prep the synthetic graft."

"Okay, starting it now" The nurse responded.

"Soooo..." April started.

"So what?" Jackson asked.

April didn't lift her eyes from her work; "Rain check for tomorrow? Do you have some place to be?"

Jackson cleared his throat; "About that-I only said that because I don't know if you want me to be there, I don't want to assume"

April paused to stare at her husband's face; "You heard Kate, she doesn't mind if you tag along"

"Kate said she wouldn't, I'm not sure if you would though..."

The corners of April's eyes crinkled as she smiled behind her mask; "Jackson Avery sounds unsure, this is a first" she teased.

"I only give my firsts to you babe" Jackson winked.

April understood the double meaning behind his words and couldn't help but blush; "Oh shut up!"

Jackson snickered.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The couple finished their first surgery together and moved their patient to the ICU; Jackson held the door open for his wife before trailing behind her. April gestured for Jackson to speak first as she moved towards the opposite direction.<p>

Jackson took his position on Victor's side; "How are you feeling?"

"Is my face fixed?"

"Not quite yet. Our first priority was repairing your injured carotid, which was damaged when you were attacked."

Victor's eye widen in panic; "Oh, god. The zombie, where is he? Is he-he's not quarantined? Is that where he is? I-I've been quarantined, haven't I?"

April turned her eyes towards Jackson, silently asking him to butt in.

Jackson opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Oh god. I saw this thing on cable about rituals in Haiti and I thought they were all crap but you've got me quarantined" Victor prattled on.

"Except you're not quarantined, this is the ICU" Jackson pointed out.

"You wouldn't tell me the truth anyway. They've got you on a gag order, don't they?"

April's gritted her teeth as she glared at their patient.

"-because that's what they do-they don't want you tell me the truth. The CDC-"

April couldn't hold it in anymore; "Victor" she interjected.

Victor ignored her and continued his diatribe.

April clapped her hands loudly; "Hey Victor, hey!" she half screamed.

Victor snapped his mouth shut, his full attention focused on April.

April leaned towards the bed; "Victor you are not under quarantine, you are in the ICU which is where we take patients after surgery."

Jackson licked his lips as he watched his wife intently.

"You were attacked by a normal guy who took a bunch of drugs, lost his mind and attacked you. He didn't die when he was shot because he has a condition called situs inversus, which put his heart on the opposite side of his chest."

"_Damn she's hot when she's all fired up" _Jackson thought.

"It's-it's random?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, completely normal and also not in the least bit supernatural. And really, honestly if you think about it, isn't that like, a hundred times scarier than some...zombie apocalypse?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess so" Victor said. He then let out a relieved sigh, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Okay, we'll let you rest for a bit" Jackson said.

April turned her back on the patient and started walking towards the door.

Jackson caught up with her; "That was hot" he whispered.

April rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the room; "Nope, that's how you shut down someone who's spinning out"

"I knew that, I was just getting warmed up" Jackson replied.

April arched a brow; "Warming up? You were using your Avery sparkle on him and it ain't working Pretty boy" she drawled.

Jackson scanned their surrounding and saw that they were alone; he grabbed April by the shoulders and backed her to the wall, effectively caging her in.

April was so startled with his actions that she only managed a gasp.

Jackson leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers; "Pretty boy, huh?"

April's eyes involuntarily closed, the proximity between them is turning her brain into mush; "Uhuh..."

"April?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I want to kiss you..." Jackson said sultrily.

April opened her eyes a fraction; "But—"

Jackson pressed his lips towards hers, muffling her incoming protest with his mouth.

A startled breath escaped April's lips; she blinked a couple of times before she succumb to her feelings.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day: <strong>

Jackson is striding along the hallway with a big grin on his face; asking April to sleep on their bed had been nerve wracking but worth it - waking up with the love his life tightly wound up next to him is the best feeling in the world, hence his good mood. He rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of a harried looking Mara Keaton, exiting the lifts. "Hey!"

Mara stopped in her tracks and turned towards the voice; "Hey Jackson"

Jackson studied her face and noticed the bags under her eyes; he padded towards her with a worried look. "You look like shit, what happened?"

Mara scowled; "Well spotted Sherlock"

Jackson folded his arms on top of his chest; his bright mood not a bit dithered by Mara's snappishness. "Fine, what got you so haggard?"

Mara averted her gaze and started moving; "Nothing, just didn't get enough sleep last night"

Jackson trailed behind her; "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Mara stopped by the nurses' station to grab her tab; she let out an audible sigh before turning her eyes towards her best friend. "A blast from the past showed up yesterday and told me some stuff that got me thinking"

"_Bingo!" _Jackson thought. He slightly narrowed his eyes before going for the kill; "Is this blast from the past Phillip Ryan?" he asked bluntly.

"W-hat?"

Jackson moved towards the counter and leaned sideways; "You heard me, is it Phillip Ryan?"

Mara fidgeted with her tab; "I don't know what you're saying Jackson" she denied.

"Come on now, don't play coy with me. I know he's here and I know he's the reason why you took a 2 hour lunch break yesterday and didn't come back"

"About that, I'm really sor-"

Jackson waved his hand dismissively; "Don't worry about it, I got it covered. So, want to tell me what happened?"

Mara stared at his unblinking eyes and knew right there and then that she have been busted. She hugged the tab to her chest as she let out a defeated sigh; "Fine, your office then?"

Jackson pulled away from his perch; "Let's"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Kate stood right in front of Phillip's door and knocked; "Phillip, are you up?"<p>

A loud thump resounded inside the room before the door was pulled open, showing a bleary eyed Phillip. "What is it?"

"I'm heading out now, will you be alright here?"

Phillip rubbed his eyes; "Yeah, I'm good"

Kate studied his face; "You look like dead warmed over, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay, I just woke up what did you expect, Prince Charming?"

Kate rolled her eyes; "Fine. By the way, April and I are meeting up for drinks after 5, you're joining us."

Phillip leaned on the door frame; "Yeah, I'm in"

"Alright, I'll be back around 3-ish"

"Tell me how it goes with those snotty people"

Kate chuckled; "Sure thing, go back to sleep, you look like shit"

"Go away!" Phillip said before taking a step back and slamming the door right in front of his friend's face.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Kate yelled. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder before stomping away.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I was beginning to think you were gone, I haven't seen you around lately" Lexie said as she fell into step with her friend.<p>

April tore her eyes away from her work to face Lexie; "I've been around, whole day yesterday - it's you that I haven't been seeing lately"

Lexie pouted; "I was running Derek's service yesterday, he took a day off to attend Zozo's ballet recital"

April smiled fondly; "She's growing up so fast"

"I know!"

"Oh, I don't know if you've heard but some of my friends from FRTC dropped by yesterday"

Lexie braced her arms on top of the counter; "So that's what the nurses have been talking about-" she paused, a mischievous look crossing her features. "I heard one of them is a McHottie"

"McHottie? Seriously?"

Lexie bobbed her head; "Yeah. Tall, cupid bow lips, Caribbean blue eyes and muscular frame?"

April blinked a couple of times before bursting into giggles.

"What? And by the way, those were not my words - it's the nurses"

"Oh boy! Phillip would have a field day if he heard that! I don't think his head can fit inside this hospital if he finds out that people here digs his looks"

"So, it's true then? He's hot and he came to visit you?" Lexie asked.

"Don't get your panty in a twist Grey but yes, he's here to visit me BUT he came here with Kate, one of our friends from back there" April explained.

Lexie whistled; "A man who flies 5000 miles just to visit you means business Apes, what does your husband think?"

April leaned back on the counter; "He actually met him yesterday and we'll be going out tonight"

Lexie's eyes widen in surprise; "You are?"

"Yep, they're good - it's good."

"That's a first" Lexie mused.

April threw Lexie a questioning look; "A first?"

"Jackson not having a hissy fit over a guy, you know how he is - remember Mr. Paramedic?"

April cringed; "Don't even go there, we're way past that"

Lexie chuckled; "Whatever makes your clock tick"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you get me now? Do you understand why I'm so mad?" Mara asked.<p>

"If you don't stop pacing I will be forced to manhandle you to a chair, you're making me dizzy" Jackson said while rubbing his temples.

Mara stopped and obediently moved towards the chair; she plopped down and stared at her friend, waiting for a reaction.

Jackson leaned back on his chair, his hands tented under his chin; "Let me get this straight; he told you he left because he was in love with you and he can't bear seeing you with this certain Michael, am I right?"

"Yeah"

"You were also in love with him but you hooked up with Michael because you thought he didn't return your feelings?"

Mara nodded.

"Doesn't this story sound _soooo_ familiar?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Stop with the stupid riddles and just help me!" Mara whined.

Jackson wanted to laugh but he knew it wouldn't bode well with Mara's mood; he shifted on his seat and stared at Mara seriously. "It's not riddles. I said it sound familiar because it happened to me before, the only difference is that I didn't hook up with anyone and so did she"

Mara look genuinely confused; "Huh?" she asked.

Jackson sighed; "April and I, I'm talking about us. I stayed away from her even though I have a niggling that I'm in love with her because I thought she didn't feel the same way for me. She almost went out with Mr. Dorky Paramedic because I somehow pushed her away, I got lucky in the end - she didn't. Do you get it now? Why Phillip did what he did?"

"Are you telling me that guys are somewhat programmed to walk away when you feel like you don't have any chance?"

"Exactly"

Mara's face started turning sour; "Is it because you shy away from rejection?"

It's now Jackson's turn to look uncomfortable; "Some kinda?"

"Then you're a bunch of cowards!" Mara exploded. "You expect us to make the first move when you don't even want to lift a damn finger! We should cut that stupid finger off since it's so worthless! You're explanation only made me angrier!"

Jackson raised his hand as if trying to shield himself; "Don't shoot the messenger, geez!"

Mara shot up from her seat, her hands moving to her hips; "Cowards! Bloody stupid cowards!"

"Calm the fuck down, would ya?" Jackson said.

"How can I, as you _eloquently _put it - calm the fuck down?"

Jackson glared; "I just explained to you a man's psyche, not Phillip's" he said. He pointed towards the chair again; "Sit down"

Mara scowled but she still plopped down, her lips pursed into a tight line.

"Now, will shut up and listen to what I'm about to say? Without blowing a gasket, if I may add?" Jackson said sternly.

Mara gave a stiff nod.

"It's not a walk in the park but it's fixable. I know his confession infuriated you and shocked you to the core but you don't get to hold grudges. Why? Because relationships works both ways; if he didn't tell you how he felt, then you should have. You claim you were best of friends, _talking _shouldn't be hard. I know I'm not in the position to preach about talking because I'm not good at it but I'm trying now and that's all that matters."

Mara stared at Jackson for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh; "I know, I'm sorry for threatening your fingers..."

"Do you still love him?"

Mara eyes strayed to her lap, her fingers twisting the hem of her scrub top; "I wouldn't be this torn if I didn't..." she admitted.

Jackson's lip curled up into a smile; "Then stop wasting time and tell him you still feel the same way."

"It's not that easy...he didn't actually tell me that he still feels the same for me you know..."

"Have you heard Katy Perry's song, _The one that got away_?" Jackson suddenly asked.

Mara's head snapped up; "What?"

"Just answer the damn question"

"I've heard it, why? Are you into Katy Perry now?" Mara joked.

"I asked because a certain Trauma Surgeon thinks, you're the one that got away."

Mara felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs; "W-here did you hear that?"

"Simple, her friend Kate told us - he's been pinning for you in years and basing it from his reaction to hearing your name yesterday, I'm _quite _sure that he's not over you yet."

Mara licked her lips, her mind racing with possibilities. After a moment, she shot up from her seat and bolted towards the door.

Jackson grinned widely; "I'll put you on leave today and you're welcome!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April closed the door to Victor's room and saw Shane walking towards her; "Perfect timing Ross" she chirped.<p>

Shane stopped right in front of April; "Is there something you need Dr. K-A?"

"Dr. K-A?"

Shane smiled sheepishly; "Dr. Kepner-Avery is kinda mouthful, I hope you don't mind"

April cocked her head to the side; "That doesn't sound bad, I like it - you can call me that" she finished with a smile.

Shane let out relieved sigh; "Err-okay, how can I help you?"

"Oh yeah, about that - I already ordered Mr. Brown to be transferred to a regular room, can you assist them?"

"Of course I can" Shane replied.

April propped the tab towards the resident; "Here you go, find me after - you can call dibs on my next surgery"

"Thank you" Shane said.

"You're welcome, now move it!"

Shane didn't need to be told twice; he turned on his heel and scurried away.

"I always love it when you tell men what to do"

April turned around and saw her husband leaning on the wall; "Spying on me now?"

Jackson feigned an outraged look; "Spying on you? That's ridiculous! I'm here to check on my patient which happens to be yours too"

April responded with a simple quirk of her brow.

Jackson pulled away from his perch and started walking towards April; "How is he anyway? Is he still spouting zombie apocalypse and all those crazy stuff?"

April giggled; "You're so bad!"

"You're calling me bad? You were the one who's practically looming over him yesterday"

April crossed her arms on top of her chest; "And you're the one who's using his pretty eyes to shut him up"

Jackson grinned; he slowly moved closer and slid his arms around April's waist, pulling her to his chest. "Still thinking about my eyes huh?"

April placed her hands on her husband's chest and started pulling away; "What are you doing? Stop that, people are looking!" she chastised.

Jackson just held her tighter; "I don't care, I own this hospital and we're married, they don't give a damn"

April snorted; "Careful there, we don't want your tiny head to inflate as big as this room."

Jackson's eyes twinkled; "Which head?" he whispered.

April felt her face heat up; "You did not just say that Jackson Avery!" she hissed.

Jackson hugged her tightly and buried his face into her neck, stifling his laughter.

April couldn't move away from his grasp so she just let her body relax into the hug but not without hitting him on the back. "You and your potty mouth, I swear you're turning into Mark"

"Don't let him hear you say that, it would make him prouder than he already is."

April huffed; "Not if I told Lexie first."

"I love it when you play dirty" Jackson whispered.

April burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Kate just finished retouching her make up when she heard her phone ring; she walked towards her side table and grabbed it. She tapped on the answer button before moving it to her ears; "Apes, I'm almost done."<p>

"_Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" _

"I'm a big girl, I can manage"

"_We're cutting it close - I just don't want you to spend your remaining hours in Seattle getting lost" _

Kate rolled her eyes; "I won't get lost, I promise you that. Sooooo, is your husband joining us tonight?"

"_I'm not sure yet but I'll check with him" _

"Okay, meet you in 20?"

"_You bet ya! I'll see you in a few Katiebear!" _

Kate cracked a smile; "See you April_poo_!"

"_Stop calling me that! I'm not poo!" _

"Whatever you say hun, ciao!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Mara lifted her head from Phillip's chest; "Don't you need to be somewhere?"<p>

"What time is it?" Phillip groused, his voice laden with sleep.

"Quarter past 5"

"Crap!" Phillip cussed.

Mara rested her chin on his pecs; "I tried waking you up 30 minutes ago but you won't budge"

Phillip lifted his head and pecked her on the lips; "Someone got me so worked up"

"As if you didn't like it"

"I'm not complaining" Phillip replied.

Mara hefted her body up and pulled the sheets to cover her chest; "We should get dressed"

Phillip rubbed the sleep off his eyes; "Yeah, we should, April and Kate will castrate me if I don't show up"

Mara chuckled; "Then you should hurry up" she said as she planted her feet on the floor.

Phillip hopped off the bed and began making his way towards the bathroom; "Did I mention that I'm taking you with me?"

"Huh?"

Phillip peered from the open door; "You're going with me tonight"

Mara looked unsure; "I don't think that's a good idea Phil..."

"Why? Are you not friends with April?"

"I am but-"

"Then it's settled" Phillip said firmly. He then smirked; "Want to join me in the shower? I reckon that will save us more time"

Mara bit her bottom lip, mulling Phillip's offer.

"It's not rocket science Mars but I'm pretty sure I can make you see stars" Phillip added while wiggling his brows suggestively.

"All talk Ryan, all talk"

Phillip noticed the playful gleam in her eyes so he trotted towards her; hefted her up like a fireman and swatted her behind. "Behave or I'll go 50 shades on you"

Mara burst into fits of giggles, her heart feeling lighter than it ever was in years.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to order Ma'am?"<p>

April lifted her eyes from her phone; "Just a glass of iced water, I'm still waiting for someone - thanks"

The waiter nodded before turning on his heels.

April placed her phone on the table, her eyes fixed on the door; "Where are you Katie..." she mumbled.

"Some things will never change, you're still talking to yourself"

April jerked out of her seat, obviously startled; she turned around and saw a smiling Kate standing behind her. "I hate you! Stop doing that!"

Kate laughed as she slid in to the chair across from her friend; "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy, you just surprised me" April replied. "I've been watching the door but I didn't see you come in, where on earth did you come from?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders; "From the entrance, where else?"

"Hmmmnnnn"

"Have you seen Phillip yet?"

"No, I thought he was coming with you"

"We're supposed to but he called me last minute and told me he's running a bit late and he'll just meet us here"

April look worried; "You think he got lost? This place is easy enough to find and-"

"Don't start with the getting lost stuff again" Kate interjected. "We're in Seattle, not Narnia."

"Sorry, I just can't help it" April said sheepishly.

"He's a big boy Apes, I'm quite sure he can find his way to this place."

The waiter appeared by April side and carefully placed the iced water right in front of her; "Do you want to order now?"

"Definitely, I'm famished" Kate replied.

"What about Phillip?"

Kate waved her hand dismissively; "He can order once he gets here, don't fret about him too much" she replied. She then turned her attention to the waiter; "Can we please get the menu?" she said with a smile.

"I'll go get it" The waiter replied before disappearing again.

"Were you able to get a hold of your husband? Do you know if he's coming?"

April pursed her lips; "I tried but my call got routed to his voicemail, looks like he's still in surgery"

"Busy doing butt lifts and boob jobs?" Kate joked.

"His job is more than that" April said defensively.

"Whoa, retract your claws tiger, I don't mean anything by it, I was just joking"

April cleared her throat, embarrassed by her outburst; "I'm sorry -I didn't mean to go off like that"

Kate plucked April's iced water and took a sip; "It's okay"

April felt the need to explain her actions, so explain she did; "It's just that, some people tend to overlook the significance of his job and that irks me to no end. His job is much more than nipping and tucking unwanted skin - he changes lives."

Kate nodded; "I get you, emotional healing that comes after each surgery" she said. "I didn't mean to belittle Jackson's work, I'm sorry if it comes of that way..."

April smiled; "I know that Katie, I just wish other people sees it that way."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was exiting the scrub room when he saw his mentor walking towards him; "I'm done, they're moving her to the ICU"<p>

"Everything ran smoothly?"

Jackson threw Mark a haughty look; "Of course it did"

Mark cracked a smile; "Atta boy"

Jackson checked his watch and saw the time; "Crap!"

Mark stopped right in front of his prot, his arms braced on his waist; "What now?"

"I'm supposed to meet April and her friends for drinks, I'm already 2 hours late, shit!"

"Then I suggest you get your ass out of here" Mark said.

"But I still have to check on the transfer-"

"I'll take care of it" Mark drawled.

"Really?"

"Get out of here before I change my mind" Mark warned.

Jackson grinned widely; "Thanks man, I owe you one!" he said before briskly walking away.

Mark turned around; "You definitely owe me one!" he called out.

"Duly noted!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"See? If we waited for Phillip we would have starved our eyeballs out" Kate said.<p>

April chuckled; "You're over reacting"

"Over reacting?! We've been sitting here for more than 2 hours already Apes" Kate said incredulously.

"Maybe he really got lost?" April suggested.

Kate snatched her phone from the table and started tapping on the screen; "Let's find out" she said just as she moved the device to her ear.

"_I'm almost there!" _

"Gee Phillip, thank you very much for giving us a heads up. We thought you were lying in a gutter somewhere with your intestines spilling out of your abdomen" Kate said sarcastically.

"_Love the graphic Katie" _

Kate rolled her eyes; "Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here 2 hours ago. We already ate dinner and we won't hold up on liquors just because you're too lazy to get your ass out of your stupid bed!"

April stifle her laughter with her hand, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"_Hold your grumpy horses, I'm on my way. I'll be there in less than 10 minutes" _

"You better get here in ten or I'll be forced to stuff your ass with my foot and I'm wearing stilettos so it'll be really damn painful" Katie said before pulling the phone away and tapping on the end call button.

"Oh Katie, you're still a bucket full of laughs!" April exclaimed.

Katie smirked; "I do what I can"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"We're here" Mara said meekly.<p>

Phillip peered on the cab meter before handing the fair; "Let's get this over with" he said as he pushed the door open.

Mara scooted towards the door; "I really don't think this is a good idea..."

Phillip closed the door behind them and stared at Mara; "I don't why you're nervous but I promise you, there's no reason for you to be. You already know April and I'm sure Kate will love you, so just chill" he assured.

Mara toyed with the strap of her bag; "April will definitely give me shit for this..."

Phillip draped his arm around Mara's shoulder; "Nah, she'll be too busy staring at her husband with moony eyes"

"Jackson is also coming?" Mara asked in surprise.

"I think so, Katie invited him along"

Mara groaned; "That'll be double shit, the Avery's won't let me live this down"

Phillip laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Pinch me"<p>

April threw Kate a confused look; "Err- why?"

"Because Phillip is heading this way and he has someone in his arms"

April swivelled on her seat to look; "Oh my god"

Kate plucked her martini from the table; "What? Do you know her?"

April's head snapped towards Kate, her eyes widening comically; "That's Mara, Mara Keaton!" she whispered.

Kate coughed; "The one that got away?" she sputtered.

April laughed; "Yeah!"

Kate opened her mouth to speak but she clamped it shut when the couple appeared by their side.

"Hey beautiful ladies" Phillip chirped happily. He then tugged Mara to his side; "I want you to meet Mara Keaton, my _girlfriend" _

"Oh my fucking gosh!" Kate squealed.

April grinned widely; "I knew it!"

Mara's cheeks flushed red; "Err-yeah...Hi Apes..." she said shyly.

Kate propped her hand towards Mara excitedly; "Hi, I'm Kate"

Mara accepted the hand shake; "I'm Mara"

"Can we sit down now?" Phillip joked.

"Why don't you be a doll and get Mara and yourself a drink?" April suggested.

Phillip raised his brow; "They do have waiters here right?"

"Just do what you're told, get the drink" Mara said.

Phillip pouted; "Fine. Dirty Martini?"

Mara nodded; "Thanks"

Phillip threw his friends a warning look before walking away.

Kate smiled like a Cheshire Cat; "I like you, you can sit beside me" she said while patting the empty chair beside her.

April smiled at Mara with assurance; "I think a little chitchat is due, don't ya think?" she finished with a wink.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson is already cruising along I-5 when he realized he didn't know where they were supposed to meet; he cursed out loudly as he deftly hooked his phone to his car's Bluetooth system without taking his eyes off the road. "Call April"<p>

"_Please unlock the screen" _Siri replied.

"Stupid phone" Jackson grumbled as he haphazardly pressed his thumb on it.

"_Calling April, please wait" _

Jackson waited, it took 4 rings before his wife picked up his call; "April, where are you?"

"_Hey Jackman, where at Tavern 21, are you joining us?" _

"I'm planning to, am I still welcome?" Jackson asked as he switched lanes.

"_Of course! I've got a surprise for you_"

"What surprise?"

"_You'll find out once you get here" _

"Fine, I'll be there in 15"

"_Don't rush, we're not going anywhere and please do drive safely" _

"I will babe, see you in 15"

"_See ya! Bye!" _

Jackson tapped on the screen of his phone, a contented smile pasted on his lips.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Kate made a face as she watched his friend fawn over Mara; "You guys are making me puke" she said. "No offense to you Mara, I'm referring to him"<p>

Mara grinned; "None taken"

"Looks like Jackson is joining us after all" April said as rested her hand on the back of her chair.

"Explains why you had to step out - you wanted some _privacy_" Phillip teased.

"I had to step out because I can't hear him with all the noise here" April replied.

Kate shot up from her perch; "Let's hit the dance floor Apes, I don't think I can stand all the sweetness in here - I might end up having diabetes before the night ends" she said with disdain.

"You're just jealous because you left you boytoy" Phillip quipped.

Kate crumpled a tissue from the table and threw it at Phillip; "Stop calling my fiancé boytoy, dumb ass!"

"Whatever you say Kate" Phillip replied with a shit eating grin.

Kate ignored her friend's statement and looped her arm around April's; "Ready to hit the floor like how we used to in VA?"

April smirked while eyeing Kate's stiletto clad feet; "Are you sure your feet can take it?"

Katie huffed; "Oh honey, these babies are made for _Manolos and_ _Louboutins_"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson entered the bar and started scanning the room for his wife; his brows rose when he spotted a familiar face sitting on one of the boots instead. He made his way towards them and stood beside the table; "Mara?"<p>

Mara moved her face away from Phillip and lifted her gaze; she felt her face whole face turn beet red when she saw her best friend staring at her. "J-jackson"

Jackson switched his eyes between Phillip and Mara, his face etched with amusement; "I take it you worked things out?"

"Y-yeah..." Mara breathed out. She then sat straighter; "Jackson, meet Phillip - my boyfriend"

Jackson propped his hand towards Phillip; "I know your one of April's closest friends but Mara is _my _best friend - break her heart and I'll break your neck, get my drift?"

Phillip accepted the handshake and didn't flinch when Jackson squeezed his hand tightly; "Crystal man, I won't hurt Mara-_ever" _

"I'll take your word for it" Jackson said. He then let his features relax; "Now that we're done with that, do you guys know where my wife is?" he asked.

Phillip pointed towards the dance floor; "Over there, she's dancing with Kate"

Jackson threw Phillip a dubious look; "She's dancing?"

"Yep, why don't you go over there and ask her to dance" Mara suggested with a small smile.

Jackson braced his hands on his hips, contemplating his friend's suggestion. He turned his eyes towards the dance floor and started looking for April; he spotted her tiny form just as he noticed a man slowly gyrating his way towards his unsuspecting wife. He felt a surge of possessiveness in his chest as he stormed towards them, leaving wordlessly.

Mara noticed the whole thing; "O-oh"

"What?" Phillip asked.

"I think you better head over there and make sure nobody gets hurt"

Phillip looked confused; "Are you drunk?"

Mara started pushing Phillip; "If you don't want to help then get your ass off this chair so I can stand up"

"What are you talking about?"

Mara pointed towards the man dancing closely at April's back; "That won't bode well with Jackson, he's crazy jealous so I suggest you move."

Phillip stood up from his seat; "Do you really think he'll start trouble here?"

"I'm not sure but better safe than sorry. Will you follow him or should I?"

"Nah, stay here - we don't want to lose our table, I'll hover near them" Phillip said.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April was swaying to the music when she felt an arm slid around her waist. She immediately stiffened and started dislodging the arm away; "What are you doing? Get your hands off me!" she shrieked.<p>

"Relax babe, it's just me" Jackson whispered as he tightened his arm around her waist.

April's body sagged with relief; "When did you arrive?" she asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago" Jackson replied. He then started moving with the music, his front pressing tightly on April's back; "You were attracting quite an audience with the way you're swaying your hips - I'm not averse to throwing punches, you know"

April smirked and grounded her back towards Jackson; "Yeah?"

"Yeah" Jackson replied gruffly.

The music instantly changed just as Kate appeared right in front of the couple; "You made it!"

Jackson smiled; "I did"

"I'll leave you two to it, not my kind of music" Kate said with a wink before leaving.

Jackson spun April around, his arms still wound around her waist; "Hello" he said with smirk.

April snaked her arms around Jackson's neck; "Hello yourself, you're late"

"My last surgery took longer than I expected, sorry"

"Have you seen my surprise?"

Jackson looked amused; "Mara and Phillip?"

April chuckled; "Yeah, they're officially together"

"Mara just told me, I'm happy for them - it's about time, she's been alone for a long time" Jackson said.

"So is Phillip" April replied.

Jackson smiled; "There's always a perfect timing for everything" he said. His eyes then slowly travelled towards April's chest, catching a glimpse of the rings dangling from the chain; he lifted his right hand from her side and gently slipped his fingers under the chain, tugging it out of her blouse.

April lowered her eyes to her chest; "What are you doing?"

Jackson plucked the rings gingerly, running it around his fingers; "You still have this?"

"Yeah, it's been around my neck for years" April admitted.

Jackson lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting hers; "Yeah?"

April nodded; "Yeah"

A warm feeling erupted from Jackson's chest; he closed his eyes as he pressed his lips on April's forehead. "I love you April and I won't ever let you go - you're stuck with me Mrs. Avery"

April smiled; "So sure of yourself, huh?"

Jackson gathered her closer and started swaying them in time with the music; "You have no idea" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight when everybody decided to call it quits; Kate and Phillip had an early flight to catch while the three other surgeons had work the next day.<p>

"Shoot, I need to pee!" Kate announced just as they stepped out of the bar.

Phillip rolled his eyes; "Really Kate?"

Kate scowled; "Shut it!" she snapped. She then turned her gaze towards April; "Please come with me?" she pleaded.

April pulled away from Jackson's side; "Sure, let's go"

"I'll go with you guys, I also need to use the loo" Mara said.

Jackson smirked at Mara; "So formal..." he teased.

Mara blew a raspberry at Jackson before turning on her heel.

April chuckled as she looped her arm around Kate; "Let's go Katiebear, we don't want you wetting yourself" she joked.

"Funny April_poo_!"

April cackled as they trailed behind Mara.

"Women, can't live with them, can't leave without them either" Phillip said.

Jackson chuckled; "I'm with you on that man"

Phillip shifted on his feet, his face turning serious; "Can I tell you something? Man to man?"

"Yeah, shoot"

"I know I'm not the position to say this but I'm saying it anyway. I consider April as one of my closest friends, she stood by me when people in FTRC didn't want anything to with me. I don't doubt your feelings towards her because I see it through your actions. I know for a fact that she loves you too because she wouldn't have dropped everything in Virginia if she didn't" Phillip paused and cleared his throat. "What I'm really trying to say is, hurt her _again_ and I'll be on the first flight back here to pummel your face so bad people won't even recognize you once I'm done. April is _my_ friend and I would do _anything _for her. I don't care about your last name and I certainly don't care that your Mara's best friend, get my drift?"

Jackson stared unflinchingly before a smile slowly crept up his lips; "Loud and clear Ryan."

Phillip offered his hand this time; "Let's shake on it then"

Jackson accepted the handshake; "I'll be expecting you to the wedding then" he said.

Phillip let his hand drop, a confused look marring his face; "Wedding?"

Jackson grinned; "I'm planning on asking April to marry me again, can I count you in?"

"But you're already married"

"We are but I'm doing it right this time, I'm giving her the wedding she deserves"

Phillip studied Jackson's face and saw how serious he was; "You better send me a bloody invitation Avery, I expect no less"

"I'll send it via certified mail through FedEx" Jackson replied.

"Count me in"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson entered their room and saw April sprawled arbitrarily on the bed; "I'm done, you can use the bathroom."<p>

April lifted her face from her pillow; "I don't think I can make it, I'm too tired" she grumbled.

"Feeling the effects of your girly drinks now?" Jackson teased.

April just groaned in response.

Jackson shook his head as he moved towards the bed; he sat down and started pulling her shoes off.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking yours shoes off"

April pulled her foot away from his grasp; "You don't have to that"

"I know but I want to" Jackson replied. He tugged on her other foot and took off her shoe; he stood up from his perch and rounded the bed. He stood by her side and started turning April to her back; he wordlessly slipped his arm under her legs and hefted her up.

"Jackson!" April yelped.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he cradled her to his chest; "I know you hate sleeping without taking a shower, so I'm taking you there."

April tried her best to wiggle out of her husband's arms but he won't budge; "Put me down, I'll walk"

Jackson ignored her protest and started steering them towards the bathroom; "Stop doing that or you'll slip"

April automatically hooked her arm around his neck, securing her into place; "Don't you dare!"

Jackson chuckled; when they reached the bathroom, he slowly lowered her feet on the floor before letting her go. "Do you need me to start the shower for you?"

"No, I can manage" April replied. She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek; "Thank you" she said.

Jackson smiled warmly; "You're welcome"

April turned her husband around and started pushing her towards the door; "Go to bed, I'll be there in a minute"

"Hurry up, I'm sleepy"

"I will, scoot!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was staring at the ceiling when April entered their room; "Done?"<p>

"Yep" April replied. She pulled the comforter on her side before crawling in; "The season is already changing, do you feel it?"

Jackson yawned; "Yeah, it's starting to be really cold..."

April scooted towards Jackson and snuggling closer; "This okay?" she asked.

Jackson shifted, pulling April to his chest; "Much better"

April rested her chin on top of his pecs, her eyes closing; "Thank you for spending time with my friends tonight, for getting to know them..."

Jackson kissed April's hair; "You're welcome. You have wonderful friends, I'm glad you have them" he said.

April hummed contentedly; "True..."

"April?"

"Hmmnnnnnn?"

"I'm serious with what I said earlier, I'm not letting you go. I'll do everything I can to deserve the second chance you gave me and I promise to be a better man" Jackson said seriously.

April lifted her head and met Jackson's gaze; she stared into his eyes and saw sincerity and love radiating from it. "I'm glad to hear that because just so you know, I'm not planning on going anywhere too, we'll work on this together - me and you."

Jackson pecked April's lips; "It will always be me and you" he said with a smile.

April reverted back to her earlier position and closed her eyes; "Let's go to sleep, we still have work tomorrow. Good night Jackson, love you"

Jackson's smile widened; "Night, love you too" he replied. That night when sleep claimed him, he dreamt of April wearing white, standing in a field full of wild flowers and butterflies.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: In case you guys are wondering, I'M STILL ALIVE! :) How ya'll been? I know - I'm horrible, I made you wait TOO long again. So just to compensate for it, tadah - a whopping 14.7k chapter! :) **_

_**Some of you requested to know more about April's friends from VA so here it is! I never really intended to create the Mara/Phillip side story before but I just couldn't resist! Mara has been alone far too long and she's been a good friend to Jackson so I decided to give her a little something :) Next chapter is none existent at the moment, I'm still working an outline on where I want the story to head, hopefully I'll be able to wrap up the kinks and start writing this week, please be patient with me :)**_

_**I'm not gonna blabber much on this note because I pretty much exhausted my vocabulary for this baby (again, 14.7k - nosebleed, whew!LOL) **_

_**Same drill lovelies, hit the review button and tell me what you think, you know I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! Till next chapter, cheers! **_

_**PS: Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you know who you are! Much love! xOxO**_


	12. Better man

**Chapter Twelve: Better man**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>This time I want it all, showing you all the cards, giving you all my heart. This time I'll take the chance, this time I'll be your man, I can be all you need, this time it's all in me. Last time I wasn't sure, this time I will give you more, I'm more mature, I'll show you. Last time I didn't know, I messed up and let you go, I need you - don't say no..." This time by John Legend<strong>_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>There comes a point in one's life where everything you want turns crystal clear. It's like, you wake up one more morning and suddenly, you're ready to dive into an unknown abyss without thinking twice. That morning when Jackson Avery woke up, he felt the same thing. He knew what his heart wants and he'll be damned if he doesn't give it all he's got.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April burrowed her face further into her pillow to stifle the loud blaring sound of her alarm; she expected Jackson to hit the snooze button right after it went off but that didn't happen. She opened her sleep laden eyes and started reaching for the pesky clock; she tapped it brusquely with her hand before sitting up. She turned her head to the side but was greeted by an empty space; "Where on earth is he?" she mumbled as she started climbing out of their bed. She planted her feet on the floor and slowly made her way towards the door; she stepped into the hallway and almost instantly, her olfactory senses were assaulted with the smell of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. She raised her brow as she walked towards the living room; she halted her steps just as Jackson turned the stove off. "What are you doing?"<p>

Jackson slid the last batch of pancake on the stack before lifting his gaze; "Morning beautiful, sleep alright?"

April perused the breakfast bar, a small smile ghosting her lips; "You've been busy" she said. Her eyes then strayed towards Jackson's apron clad body; "And you're wearing an apron" she mused.

Jackson smirked and playfully turned around to show his bare back; "And naked too" he winked.

April's jaw dropped; "Y-you're what?"

Jackson laughed as he grabbed the plate before rounding to counter; "Close your pretty mouth babe, I'm wearing pyjamas"

April swallowed her embarrassment; "You're an ass!"

Jackson ignored her statement and placed the plate on top of the counter; he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on April's forehead. "Eat up, we don't want to be late"

April pulled a chair and hopped up; "Eat with me?"

Jackson moved a plate right in front of his wife and started loading it up with pancakes; "I will but let's get you fed first"

April stared at Jackson with amusement; "I'm not a child, I'm quite sure I can manage"

"Can't I spoil my wife for once?"

"Well, if you put it that way..."

Jackson perched himself up on the chair beside April's; "Do you have plans after work?"

"Nope" April replied before taking a huge bite of her food. After a couple of seconds, she turned towards him; "Banana pancakes? Now I feel _really _spoiled."

Jackson grinned; "It's still your favourite, right?"

"Very much, thank you"

Jackson plucked a piece of bacon; "Since you don't have any plans tonight, want to go out on a date with me?" he asked casually.

April choked on her food; she clamped her hands on her mouth, trying to stifle her coughs.

Jackson bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. He lifted his hand and gently thumped April's back; "You okay in there?"

April snatched a glass of orange juice and took a large gulp; after a moment, she turned her gaze towards Jackson, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Did you just ask me out on a date?"

Jackson let his hand fall to his side; "I believe I just did" he replied. He then swivelled his chair to face April directly; "So-will you go out on a date with me?"

April studied his face intently; "You're really serious?"

"Dead serious"

April's heart started twittering inside her chest; "Y-yeah, sure..."

"Pick you up at 6?"

"Pick me up where? The Attendings' Lounge?"

Jackson smirked; "Why not? It's the number 2 rule in the _Avery Dating_ 101 book; "_Always pick your date up_"

"We're following our own dating rules then?" April asked.

Jackson nodded solemnly; "We are."

April smiled cheekily; "Then it's only fair that I follow the _Kepner Dating _101 book too; "_Thou shall not sleep with someone after the first date", _guess I'll be moving back to my room after all."

Jackson seems to mull over April's words; "Let's just meet at the lobby."

April plucked her fork and started cutting her pancakes; "Alrighty then"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it me or I haven't been seeing much of the Avery's lately?" Cristina asked.<p>

Meredith took a sip of her morning coffee; "I think it's just you. I saw them yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And oh, did you know that some of April's friend's from FTRC came in yesterday?"

Cristina threw Meredith a weird look; "Friends? She actually has friends there?"

Meredith laughed; "We're starting this early, huh?"

Cristina snapped the lid back on her coffee and threw the used packets of sugar on the bin; "It's an honest question, I don't mean anything by it - I'm not being ornery"

Meredith didn't respond, she just raised her brow.

Cristina burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Brooks! Give me an update!"<p>

Heather jerked from her perch and hastily turned around; "G-good morning Dr. Kepner-Avery" she sputtered.

April smiled brightly; "Morning, update please?"

"Stomach ache patient in Bed 1, labs are already ordered and broken finger in Bed 2, I already paged Ortho and ordered an Xray"

April leaned sideways on the counter; "Slow day, huh?"

Heather nodded; "Yep"

"Have you seen Dr. Grey?"

Heather cocked her head to the side; "Mrs. McDreamy or Soon-to-be Mrs. Sloan?"

April snickered; "That's new-" she paused. "-don't let them hear you say that though, you'll be in big trouble."

"Duly noted"

"April!"

April turned around and saw Mara walking towards her; "Hey you"

"I've been looking for you! Where have you been?" Mara asked just as she halted her steps.

"Err-My shift just started 5 minutes ago, is everything okay?"

Mara crossed her arms on top of her chest; "You forgot."

"Forgot what?" April asked.

"You're supposed to meet us at Sea-Tac earlier!"

April's eyes widened; "Shit!"

Mara quirked her brow; "Yeah, shit"

"I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to forget! Did Phillip and Kate make it on time? Why didn't you call me?"

"_We _tried calling you but you keep sending our calls to voice mail"

April stuffed her hand inside her lab coat pocket to fish out her phone. She tapped on the screen repeatedly; "The damn thing died on me!"

Mara chuckled; "That's what we thought"

April placed her phone on top of the counter; "I'm a very awful friend."

Heather cleared her throat; "Should I have that charged for you Dr. Kepner-Avery? I don't have anything better to do" she offered.

April turned her gaze towards the resident; "You do know that charging my phone isn't part of your job description, right?"

Heather shrugged her shoulders; "It's cool, it's not like I'm doing anything" she replied. She then propped her hand towards her Attending; "Give it here. I'll have it charged for you."

"Just give her the phone, no sense carrying it around when it doesn't even work" Mara pointed out.

April swiped the device off the counter and placed it on top of Heather's waiting hand; "Thank you Brooks" she said.

"No problem" Heather said before turning on her heels.

Mara tapped her fingers on her arms, her eyes fixed on Heather's retreating back; "You have a very helpful resident."

"Lucky me" April said. "Soooooo-how are you and Phillip?"

Mara cracked a smile; "We're good"

"Any plans of..."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

April threw Mara an aghast look; "What? Of course not! What in the world gave you that idea? How could you-"

Mara couldn't hold back, she burst into fits of giggles.

April caught on; "Not funny Keaton - you're very horrible!" she shrieked.

"I couldn't help it. You should've seen your face" Mara said.

"Get out of my E.R, you're not welcome here anymore" April said with a pout.

Mara leaned forward and patted April's head like a toddler having a fit; "Awwww Jackson's right. You really are too cute when you're all pissy."

"Shut it!" April huffed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you whistling like a Psychopath?"<p>

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Jackson yelped, instinctively taking a side step.

Lexie laughed as she hugged her tab to her chest; "Jumpy too"

"Where the hell did you come from?" Jackson scowled. "And for goodness sake stop skulking around!"

"FYI, I'm not skulking around. It's not my fault that your brain has gone AWOL" Lexie quipped, amusement still evident in her eyes.

Jackson straightened his lab coat; "My brain has not gone AWOL"

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt! That's why you're _mindlessly _strolling around the hallway when your ass is supposed to be inside the board room 10 minutes ago"

Jackson furrowed his brows; "What do you mean?"

Lexie arched a brow; "The meeting you arranged with Hunt yesterday, remember?"

"Shit!"

"Get your ass moving or it won't stay pretty for long"

Jackson didn't need to be told twice; he spun on his heels and made a line towards the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to join us" Cristina drawled as Jackson enters the room.<p>

Jackson winced; "Sorry guys, I kinda-"

"Forgot" Lexie chimed happily as she closes the door behind them.

Jackson fought the urge to scowl at the brunette as he pulled himself a chair; "As I was saying, sorry for being late" he said before sitting down.

"Is he whistling along the hallway again?" Meredith asked with amusement.

Cristina snickered; "Oh boy..."

Jackson felt his face heating up with embarrassment; "I-What-I" he sputtered.

Owen cleared his throat loudly; "There's a folder right in front of you, please read it"

Jackson threw Owen a thankful look before snatching his own folder.

Owen shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You're all alone"<p>

"Well spotted Alex" April said, her eyes fixed on the chart.

Alex plopped down on the vacant chair behind the nurses counter; "No Virginia motley crew today?"

"Nope, they're already on their way back"

"Can't stand to be in the same state as you, huh?" Alex teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Karev" April said sarcastically.

Alex chuckled; "Any interesting case here?"

April smiled sweetly as she snaps the chart close; "Don't worry, I'll make sure to page _Arizona_ once a cool Ped's case walks right through the door."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!"

"You expect me to give you an interesting case after implying that my friends can't stand me?"

"It was just a joke!"

"Again, not funny" April replied. She then snatched her chart from the counter and spun on her heels; "Laters!" she said cheerfully.

Alex lifted his feet on the table and crossed his ankles; "Good old Kepner is back on her high horse – very annoying" he mumbled as he closes his eyes.

"Err-Dr. Karev?"

Alex's eyes snapped open; "Yes?"

Stephanie hugged her tab to her chest; "Err-"

"Just spit it out" Alex barked.

"Dr. Kepner-Avery told me that you will be the consult for bed 4 since Dr. Grey and Dr. Webber is currently in a meeting" Stephanie replied.

Alex pulled his feet down; "How about Bailey?"

"She's currently in surgery"

Alex stood up from his perch; "Okay, what's on bed 4?"

Stephanie swallowed hard; "E-exploding bowel..."

"KEPNER!" Alex growled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"That's all folks, you can get back to whatever you guys are doing" Jackson said.<p>

Cristina shot up from her seat; "Thank god!"

Owen snatched his stuff and followed Cristina.

Meredith threw her best friend an amused look before turning towards Jackson; "Thank you for approving my 3d printer."

"You are welcome" Jackson replied. "And good luck with your presentation"

"That was a record" Callie chuckled.

Arizona nodded; "She let the meeting finish before bolting out of the room."

"I don't understand why you guys are _anti-_meeting" Richard said as he trailed behind the couple.

Derek thumped Richard's shoulder; "Let's just say that they haven't suffered through the meetings we're used to" he said.

Richard looked amused; "Point taken. Compared to those - this is cake walk"

Derek laughed.

Jackson was just standing up from his chair when he noticed that his mentor and his tattle tale girlfriend hasn't left their seats; "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"You're still pissy that I told on you?" Lexie asked with a pout.

"What are we? In Kindergarten?" Jackson asked.

Mark patted Lexie's hand; "He's still sore honeybear, better get going"

Lexie slapped Mark's hand; "Stop calling me that hideous name!" she hissed. She then stood up from her perch and made a bee line towards the door; "I'm gonna tell on you! I'm gonna find your Missus!" she said before slipping out of the door.

"Very mature Lexie Grey!" Jackson called out. "Very mature!"

"Cute" Mark said.

Jackson threw Mark a withering look; "What?"

"You two, you're fighting like kids – I think it's cute" Mark clarified as he stood up from his seat.

"You're hanging way too much with Lexie. You're beginning to sound like her, its bloody awful" Jackson said.

"And you're hanging way too much with Keaton, you sound like her" Mark said. He then furrowed his brow; "Hang on a second. You're not supposed to sound like Keaton; you're supposed to sound like Kepner. I know they're last names both starts with a K but please tell me you're not messing things up – AGAIN."

"FYI, April's last name is now Avery so it starts with an A. And no, I haven't been spending time with Mara. I say bloody because April forced me to do a Harry Potter marathon for 2 straight days, can you blame a guy for picking up swear words instead of ridiculous spells?"

"You are aware that bloody is not a swear word, right?"

"It is, if you add moron or prick" Jackson said cheerfully.

Mark braced his hands on his hips; "Are you calling me a bloody prick?"

Jackson walked towards the door, not bothering to answer Mark's question.

"Very mature Avery! Bloody mature!" Mark grumbled as he followed his prot out of the conference room.

"We're in a hospital not in Kindergarten, talk like a bloody doctor" Jackson teased.

"You're off my service!"

Jackson threw Mark an amused look; "Should I respond by saying, you're off my hospital?"

Mark thumped Jackson's head; "Don't be pompous! I own this hospital as much as you do, no wait - not as much. But I'm still part owner! And besides, you won't be who you are right now if not for me, stop being an ungrateful ingrate!" he chided.

Jackson scowled as her rubbed his head; "Geez, you don't have to hit me to make a point"

"Stop dilly-dallying boy, we have a case to tend to" Mark said as he strode along the hallway.

"Fine" Jackson grumbled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late" Meredith said as she stepped into the room.<p>

"This is Dr. Grey and she will be assisting us with the case" Alex said.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Grey" The patient's mother said pleasantly.

Meredith propped her hand; "Nice to meet you and again, sorry for the delay."

"It's not a problem, my son is still asleep."

"Gotta wake him up now" Alex said. He walked towards the side of the bed and gently tapped his patient's shoulder; "Come on buddy, we've let you sleep in long enough" he said as he pulled the pillow off Will's head.

"My big day started out as nightmare when a clown came in at dawn, asking me if I wanted a balloon animal" Will said sarcastically.

Meredith cracked a smile; "Clowns are a ped's floor hazard."

"Are you still gonna try to remove all of the tumors today? It just seems a lot to do all at once"

"Will's cancer is a very aggressive sarcoma. It's an all or nothing approach" Meredith replied.

Alex turned towards the monitor and tapped it; "We've come up with a plan to remove all of them, starting with number one. Some will be a snap, but there are a few tricky ones, like tumor number eight. It's deep in the liver but we'll do our best to get it" he explained.

"We'll try to get it" Meredith piped in.

Alex moved his eyes to Will; "Um, it's sort of like trying to get past level six. You know, there are some, uh, fighters but we need to be really precise."

Meredith smiled with assurance; "We will eat all those dots and kill all those ghosts"

Alex winced; "She doesn't play video games"

Meredith ignored Alex; "We'll see you in the O.R, okay?"

Will nodded; "Okie dokie"

Alex nodded towards Will's mother and started steering Meredith towards the door; "Really Mer? Dots and ghosts? What are you playing – Pacman?" he guffawed.

Meredith elbowed Alex's side, making him grunt; "Shut it, I'm trying to appease him"

"More like trying to make you look like a clown" Alex said while rubbing his side.

"What got you in a pissy mode anyway?"

"Stupid Kepner made me work on an exploding bowel"

Meredith halted her steps to face Alex directly; "What did you do to piss her off?"

"Hey! Why do you automatically assume that I did something to her?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Because she has residents to take care of exploding bowels, I don't see any reason why she'd assign one to you"

"Good point" Alex said grudgingly.

Meredith rolled her eyes as she began walking again; "So, what did you do?"

"I kinda implied that her friends can't stand her"

"Yep, you deserved all the poo she threw your way" Meredith chimed.

"I hate you" Alex grumbled.

"Awww, I love you too Evil Spawn! See you in the O.R"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What do we got?" April asked as she rushed inside the Trauma Room.<p>

"Ella Holmes, 6, hit by a car, tachycardic and hypotensive" Leah explained.

"She was on a scooter. She knows she's not supposed to ride down the hill. I don't know what happened"

April turned around and saw Arizona walking by; "Arizona! I need you here" she yelled.

Arizona took one look at the patient before moving towards the patient's side; "I need an ultrasound" she ordered as she started gloving up.

Leah grabbed the portable ultrasound from her left and started applying gel on the patient's stomach.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Ma'am, we'll do everything we can" April re-assured. "Are you the mom?"

"No, I'm the sitter - they're out of town for a conference."

"Intraperitoneal free fluid" Leah concluded.

"Call C.T. and book an O.R just in case" April said while studying the scan she's holding. "She's got supracondylar femur fracture, we need to page Torres"

Leah nodded before bolting out.

The monitors started beeping loudly, making April jump up. Her head snapped towards the screen; "Her pressure is dropping"

"What is that?" The sitter asked in panic.

Arizona pulled the side railings up; "I can't wait for the C.T., I need to take her into the O.R"

"I have to call her parents, what am I supposed to tell them?"

"We'll update you as soon as we know" April said.

"Let's go!" Arizona said as she began tugging the gurney out of the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is what you asked me to tend to?" Jackson asked while eyeing the other man assembling Meredith's new 3D printer.<p>

"Yep" Mark said.

Jackson narrowed his eyes; "Help me understand something here - what exactly are we doing here?"

"You guys are fast"

Both surgeons turned around and saw Derek standing behind them. Jackson braced his hands on his hips; "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Derek pointed towards the man standing on the other side; "That man over there –- will be your next pro-bono case."

"That he is" Mark confirmed.

Jackson's forehead creased in confusion; "He is?" he asked. He then turned towards the man again; "But I don't see anything wrong with him."

Mark nodded towards the room; "Look again"

Jackson studied the man's face, after a moment, he turned towards Derek and Mark; "His left eye is twitching" he said.

Derek threw Mark a look; "Finally he gets it"

"Hey!" Jackson said.

"Think you can convince him to let you fix it?" Mark challenged.

"Of course I can" Jackson replied pompously.

"He's a guy, I don't think your baby blues will work on him" Derek said.

"Correction, his eyes are cross between blue and green" Mark corrected.

Derek looked amused; "Oh I'm sorry, I stand corrected - bluish green then"

"Stop talking about my eyes, I'm standing right here!" Jackson grumbled. "What's his name?"

"Meredith calls him Harvey" Derek said.

"I'm on it" Jackson said confidently. He then strolled towards the door and entered the room; he walked towards Harvey and started talking to him.

Derek fell into step with Mark; "Think he can do it?"

Mark huffed; "He's my man, of course he can."

"If you say so"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you slowly pull out that lap pad to see if there's any bleeding?" Arizona asked.<p>

"I don't see anything" Leah replied as she discards the pad to the side.

"Good" Arizona said.

"Is Dr. Torres gonna fix the femur?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, but she'll need some help so you should stick around" Arizona replied.

"Okay"

The door opened as April peeked her head in; "Is everything alright here? The baby sitter is asking for an update"

Arizona turned towards April; "Yep, we just need Callie to fix her arm and we're good to go" she replied.

"Thank god" April said. "Page me if you need anything?"

"Will sure do"

"Thanks!" April said.

"No problem"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready with tumor number one" Alex said.<p>

Meredith clamped the bloody mass with her forceps and gently tugged it out; "Okay, you see that? Already going great - one down."

"14 to go, I wish we had gotten to him sooner" Alex replied. "He was diagnosed already with stage 4, typical teenager. He ignored his symptoms; didn't want to ask help from everyone. And now he's got an abdomen completely covered with tumors."

Meredith lifted her eyes to meet Alex's; "Well, you're right. He is a typical teenager which means he can beat this. He's strong, able to fight. And what's better?"

"What?"

"He's in our O.R. - we'll make it work Alex, we'll do this" Meredith said.

Alex stared at Meredith for a couple of seconds; "You should print a spoon with your printer, that way we'll be able to reach tumor number two."

Meredith's eyes crinkled on the side; "Ass"

"You love this ass"

Meredith rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you were able to convince him" Derek said.<p>

"Pay up Shepherd! Told you he can" Mark said from behind.

"You know what I can't believe? You guys betting on me and my capability, you're an awful lot" Jackson said.

Derek cleared his throat; "Vertebral artery is tortuous. It's compressing the facial nerve which is the source of the twitch"

"Nice save" Mark coughed.

Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes at Mark; "Yeah"

Derek paused to stare at Jackson; "Want to do the decompression?"

"Suck up" Mark coughed again.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at the Neuro Surgeon; "Is that your peace offering?"

Derek quirked a brow; "Do you or do you not?"

"Hell yeah" Jackson replied.

Mark huffed in the background.

The door burst open; "Dr. Avery? Trauma's asking if we can take a look at the huge face lac" Heather said.

"Err, hello, I'm standing right here" Mark said.

Heather's eyes widen; "Oh! Dr. Sloan - you're here"

Jackson guffawed but didn't say anything.

"Well spotted. I'm gonna take a look at the face lac, I trust you two losers can fix this?"

"Get out of my O.R" Derek said nonchalantly.

"Whatever, face lac is more fun than decompressing nerves anyway" Mark said. He then pulled off his face mask and turned towards Heather; "Do you plan on hanging out here all day?"

Heather turned on her heels and bolted towards the door.

"Stop being mean to the residents" Derek said.

Mark rolled his eyes; "Whatever" he said.

"All right, securing the pad with fibrin glue" Jackson announced.

Derek moved his eyes to the screen; "You're gonna need a lot of that" he said.

"Okay, thanks" Jackson replied.

"That's enough" Derek said.

"Err, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"It's kinda not work related"

"I kinda know that" Derek teased.

Jackson cleared his throat; "Can you recommend a restaurant around the vicinity? I'm planning on taking April out tonight and I'm not sure what to choose"

"And for how long have you've been living in Seattle again?"

Jackson winced; "A couple of years"

Derek shook his head; "You kids nowadays, all you know is Joe's"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders; "There's nothing wrong with Joe's"

"I didn't say there is. I love that place, that's where I met my wife" Derek said.

"Are we taking a walk down memory lane now?" Jackson teased.

Derek chuckled; "We don't have time for that Avery" he replied. He then fixed his eyes on the monitor; "I know it'll sound touristy to you but do you know if April has been to the Space Needle?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Take here there"

Jackson turned his face towards Derek; "Do they have food there?"

Derek threw his hands up in surrender; "Do you really live here?"

"I don't go to tourist spots" Jackson replied, his cheeks turning pink.

"You mean - you're trying to avoid classy places because you don't want to be called a snob on top of your name" Derek said with amusement.

Jackson cleared his throat; "That too" he admitted.

"Take here there" Derek repeated. "I'm sure she'll like it. The food is superb, the view is good and the ambiance is romantic, a perfect date night"

"Err-don't I have to call in for reservation for that place? It sounds kinda fancy"

Derek smiled behind his mask; "I can snatch you guys a table, I know someone who works there"

Jackson looked surprised; "You would do that for us?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders; "Why wouldn't I? Besides, everyone knows here that you need all the help you can get. I can help you, so I will do just that."

"Thank you so much man, I owe you one - name it and it's yours" Jackson said with sincerity.

"You're welcome" Derek replied. "And oh, I'm cashing that thing you owe me tomorrow, I'm leaving for D.C"

"Done"

"Always a pleasure working with you Avery"

"Ditto"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Apes - wait up! Where are you heading?" Lexie asked as she jogs towards the red head.<p>

April halted her steps and turned towards the voice; "I'm gonna grab a bite, I'm super starving" she replied. She then cocked her head to the side; "And why are you running around the hallways?"

"I was trying to catch you" Lexie panted. She fell into step with her friend and looped their arms together; "I'm coming with you, I want something to drink" she replied.

"Okay" April replied. "How's your day so far?"

"Not interesting. Just got done with my rounds" Lexie replied. "How's yours?"

April steered them towards the cafeteria; "Same old, same old."

"Really? No heart-stopping, mind-numbing, knee-buckling trauma?" Lexie asked.

April threw Lexie a look; "Wow, you're all pumped up with words today. You must really be bored."

Lexie threw April a withering look; "Play nice"

"Awwww, don't be like that" April said while patting Lexie's hand. "Don't be a grumpus"

"Please refrain from using alien language, humans don't understand them"

April narrowed her eyes; "You're not playing nice at all"

Lexie giggled; she then tugged on April's arm to move them towards the food display. "Hmmmmnnnn..."

April peered in; "I think I'll pass on the spaghetti and just order a salad" she said.

"You read my mind" Lexie said. She then turned towards the crew; "We'll have two salads, please"

"Dressing?"

"Honey mustard and-" Lexie paused to turn to April. "What's your poison?"

"I'll have the same. Two honey mustard for us - thanks" April replied.

"Why don't you grab us a table and I'll wait for our food?" Lexie suggested.

"Okay" April replied. She then grabbed her wallet and handed Lexie money; "A large bottled water too, thanks"

"Sure thing"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Harvey, are you okay?" Derek asked as he eyed their patient.<p>

Harvey moved the mirror closer; "I'm waiting for it to twitch, it twitched for 20 years" he mused.

Jackson braced his hand on the footboard, a smile playing on his lips; "You can wait all you want, but its gone."

"We got it" Derek said.

"Thank you" Harvey said, his eyes never leaving his reflection.

"Well, we'll leave you to it. We'll check on you later to help you with discharge papers, okay?" Jackson said.

"Okay. Thank you again doctors" Harvey said.

Derek tapped Jackson's shoulder and pointed towards the door; "We'll see you later" he said before walking away.

Jackson trailed behind Derek; "Doing pro-bono surgery always gets me into a good mood"

"I couldn't agree more" Derek replied. He then turned towards Jackson; "About SkyCity, I already called my contact. He already secured a table for you. Be there at 7 sharp."

Jackson's eyes widen in surprise; "You-that was fast!" he exclaimed.

Derek smirked; "Come on, say it."

"You're awesome!"

"I leave you with him for a minute and you already think he's awesome? What happened to Plastic Posses forever, Avery?"

Jackson turned to his side; "We're still on but I still meant that" he said. He then walked by Mark and patted his shoulder; "Derek is really awesome" he said.

Mark watched his prot's back disappear before turning his narrowed eyes to his best friend; "What did you do?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders and left.

"What the hell just happened?" Mark asked, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"There's really nothing else we can do? We did everything we can, right?" Meredith asked.<p>

Alex sighed; "We did"

Meredith stared at Alex for a moment; "We should close him then"

"Yeah, we should" Alex replied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson just stepped into the cafeteria when Lexie came barrelling towards him. He braced his hands on her shoulder to steady her. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"<p>

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Lexie shrieked.

"No harm done, what's happening?"

Lexie side stepped Jackson; "No time" she replied before running towards the staircase.

Jackson moved his eyes away from the brunette and began looking for his wife. He spotted her sitting in the corner, fully engrossed with her phone. He quirked his brow and started walking towards her; once he reached her side, he bent forward and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Hey babe"

April almost jumped off her seat; "Shit!"

"Oh my, what a potty mouth you have" Jackson teased.

April reached for her husband's arm and pinched it; "Stop doing that! You know I hate it" she hissed.

Jackson chuckled as he pulled his arm away; he plopped down on the adjacent seat from April and grinned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you playing Candy Crush again?"

April locked her phone and placed it on top of the table; "I got over that, I'm playing a different game now."

"Uhuh, Farm Hero Saga?"

April sniffed haughtily; "If you must know, I'm playing scrabble now."

Jackson tried his best not to scrunch his face; "Oh, good for you."

April ignored Jackson's reaction; "So, what are you doing here? Are you on lunch break?"

Jackson shifted on his seat; "Not really. I just came by to remind you to get ready before 6, I have our reservation at 7 and we can't be late."

April looked taken aback; "You're really serious about that?"

"Yes, I am. Having said that, I'll meet you at the lobby by 6?"

"Where are we going?"

Jackson shot up from his seat, a smile playing on his lips; "That's for me to know and for you to find out. See you later love" he said before walking away.

April turned on her seat; "Jackson!" she called out.

Jackson pretended not to hear April's rant and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was 5 minutes to 6 P.M when Jackson spotted April; he shifted on his feet and grinned widely. "Five minutes early Dr. Kepner-Avery, I'm impressed"<p>

April adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder with a smile; "I hate being late" she replied.

"You look beautiful" Jackson said while studying his wife.

April felt her cheeks flush; "Err-thank you?"

Jackson chuckled; he moved closer and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

April slowly wrapped her arm around his; "Where are you really taking me?"

Jackson started steering them towards the door; "It's a surprise."

"Okay"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April studied her surroundings before turning her gaze to her husband; "The space needle?" she asked curiously.<p>

"Yep" Jackson replied as he killed the engine. "Wait here"

April threw him an amused look; "Okay"

Jackson smiled before climbing out of the car; he closed the door behind him and walked towards April's side. He pulled the door open and propped his hand; "Come on up" he said.

April stared at his hand; "Err..."

Jackson leaned forward; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" April replied. She slowly placed her hand on his and let him pull her up; "It's not that I don't appreciate you being gentlemanly but what's up? Why are you acting - _weird_?" she asked bluntly.

Jackson closed the door behind her; "I'm not being weird Apes, this is who I really am" he replied. He then averted his gaze; "This is one of the things I regret - I should have treated you better..."

April squeezed his hand; "Look at me"

Jackson lifted his gaze, albeit meekly; "Yeah?"

"I don't know where you got that idea but I don't remember you not treating me well."

"Come on Apes, we both know how shitty I've been towards you"

April shook her head; "It takes two to tango Jackson; that means I'm a shitty partner too" she explained. "Don't let the past ruin our night, eh?"

Jackson stared at her for a moment before nodding; "Okay, I'm sorry - I don't mean to be a downer" he said with a rueful smile.

April smiled back; "You better make this trip worth it Jackman, you know I hate heights"

Jackson tugged her to his chest and hugged her tightly; "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" April replied. She then thumped his back; "Enough with this, let's go on up before I change my mind" she mumbled.

Jackson kissed her head before pulling away; "Let's go."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April's eyes widen when she saw where Jackson took her; "Wow."<p>

"You like it?" Jackson whispered.

April turned her face to him; "How long have you been planning for this?"

"Err-just this morning, why?"

April threw him an incredulous look; "Just this morning? You manage to get us a table just this morning?"

"Actually, just this afternoon" Jackson said sheepishly.

"That's crazy! Do you know how hard it is to get a reservation here?"

Jackson looked confused; "I didn't know that."

"Dr. Avery?"

Jackson turned his head to the side and saw a tall blonde man standing right in front of them; "Yes?"

"I'm Steve, the Manager. We already have the table waiting for you"

"Thank you Steve" Jackson replied. He moved closer to April, locking their hands together; "Ready?" he asked.

April took a deep breath; "Sure."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April took another bite of prosciutto, her eyes fixed on the window; "I love the view, it's very beautiful" she said with awe.<p>

"I have to agree with you on that babe, the view here is indeed spectacular"

April tore her eyes away from the window and caught her husband staring directly at her; in an instant, she knew that he's not referring to the view outside the window but to her. "I'm talking about the nightscape, pay attention."

Jackson grinned; "I am paying attention" he replied before popping another prosciutto into his mouth.

The waiter appeared by their table, carrying more food. He shifted towards April side and carefully laid the plate right in front of her; "Hill's natural pork chop" he said.

"Thank you" April replied.

The waiter then turned to Jackson; "Mocha braised short rib" he said politely. "Bon a petit"

"Thanks" Jackson replied.

"You really can't resist caffeine, huh?" April said while eyeing his food.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders; "It sounded delicious so I ordered it" he paused with a thoughtful look. "Anything with coffee is good"

"Says the caffeine fiend" April teased. She then grabbed her cutlery and started cutting her chicken into bite size pieces; "Everything looks good, I hope it tastes as good as it smells" she said.

"You know it would, remember the theory about that?"

"What theory?"

"Whenever you get a whiff of something, it means you partly tasted it already" Jackson said.

April scrunched her face; "Argh! You shouldn't have said that - you gave me very nasty visuals."

Jackson smirked; "A little bit squeamish, Dr. Kepner- Avery?"

April grabbed her glass and took a large swig of her wine; "Bad Jackman!"

Jackson couldn't help it, he laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The couple finished their food but decided to stay for another hour inside the restaurant; chatting and laughing about trivial things. It was close to 10 o'clock when an idea popped into April's mind.<p>

"Do you know if the viewing deck is still open?" April asked curiously.

Jackson took a peek at his watch; "I think so, why?"

April grinned; "I haven't visited it yet and since we're already here, why don't we check it out?" she suggested giddily.

Jackson thought for a moment; "Come to think of it, I haven't been there too. Let me just grab the check then we can go."

"Can I go to the restroom first?"

Jackson stood from his chair and rounded the table; he stood behind April and braced his hands on the back of the chair. "Let me help you with that."

April threw Jackson a bewildered look; "Err-what are you doing?"

"Pulling a chair for you"

"Okay" April replied. She pulled away from the table and let her husband help her up for the second time; she adjusted her bag and smiled, albeit flustered. "I'm going to the ladies room now"

"Meet you out in the foyer?" Jackson asked.

April nodded; "Sure" she said.

Jackson lifted his hand to flag down a waiter; "See you there" he said.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April braced her hands on the railing as she took the view in; she breathed in deeply, her eyes scanning the night sky.<p>

Jackson fell into step with her; "You are right, this is much better than the view from our apartment."

April turned her face to the side; "You think?" she asked cheekily.

Jackson rolled his eyes; he then leaned forward, resting his arms on the cold metal. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

April copied his pose; "I did, this is really great Jackson. Thank you for taking me here."

Jackson cracked a smile; "I'm glad to hear that. And you're welcome."

They fixed their eyes on the sky, both basking in a comfortable silence. After a couple of minutes, Jackson pulled away from the railing to pluck his phone out of his back pocket. He tapped on the screen repeatedly before slipping it into his jacket pocket. Soft melody erupted from its speakers, jarring April from her trance.

"_**It's been a long time alone, I feel the change, like seasons change. I feel the need to let you know, I'm ready for love girl and I really want to let you know. And if you feel it too, then maybe we can possibly open our hearts and give it a try..." **_

Jackson took a step back and offered his hand towards his wife; "Dance with me?"

April stared at him incredulously; "Here? Are you crazy?" she asked, her heart beating wildly inside her chest.

"Yep, right here, right now" Jackson said seriously.

April stared at his hand for a moment; "_Oh what the hell!" _she thought. She bit her bottom lip as she slipped her hand on his; "You're lucky this place is deserted" she whispered.

Jackson pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist; "It wouldn't have made a difference. I would still ask you to dance with me here, audience or whatnot."

April cracked a smile as she snaked her arms towards his neck; "What's gotten into you?" she asked.

Jackson kissed her forehead and pulled her closer; "We didn't get the chance to dance on our own wedding. I know how much you love that part, I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"_**I need to know if this love is even possible. We tried it once before but then I let you go. Back then we couldn't be but I hope that you can see I've grown and changed, I know I'm ready for love..." **_

"Jackson I-"

Jackson shook his head adamantly, interrupting her words; "I should have been a better man April and you know it."

April pulled a fraction to meet his eyes; "I think you have a faulty memory"

Jackson furrowed his brows, not understanding her statement; "Huh?"

April smiled sheepishly; "I was the one who wanted to get married abruptly, remember? You just gave me what I wanted at that given time. You can't blame yourself for a decision you didn't even make."

"But I should've known better. I should-"

"Are we playing the blame game now?"

Jackson stared at her for a couple of seconds before shaking his head; "No and I'm sorry."

April stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his chin; "Good. Just shut up and dance with me."

"Fine" Jackson replied as he rested his chin on her head. "Just dance, no talking."

"_**I'm not trying to say things are perfect but I know this one thing is worth it. As keeping you here right beside me, coz I need to know - Do you still love me like you used to? I want to let you know that I never want to let you go coz I'm ready for love..." **_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day: <strong>

"Why are you smiling like a loon?"

April turned around and saw Alex standing behind her; "Good morning Alex" she chirped happily.

"Did you get laid last night?" Alex asked with a quirked brow.

April ignored Alex's words; "So, I've got an interesting case for you today."

Alex folded his arms on top of his chest; "If you assigned me to another exploding bowel I swear to god I will kick your ass" he threatened.

"You're still pissed off about that?" April pouted.

"Don't get me started with how much I loathe you yesterday, you'll never hear the end of it" Alex said gruffly.

April shrugged her shoulders; "I won't apologize for that. A patient needed a consult, you're available so I sent for you."

Alex rolled his eyes; "You mean, you're out for vengeance."

April tried her best not to laugh but she's failing miserably.

"I knew it! You're a loathsome wrench!"

April laughed harder.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Jackson?"<p>

Jackson turned around and saw Meredith standing behind him; "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

Jackson pointed towards the row of bouquet of flowers; "Any suggestion what my wife would like?"

Meredith smirked; "You're buying April flowers?"

"Yeah, I didn't have time this morning and I wanted for it to be a surprise. I couldn't do that with her riding shotgun with me, so here I am"

Meredith stuffed her hands inside her labcoat pocket and started perusing the display; after a moment of deliberation, she pointed towards her left. "Get her that one."

Jackson cocked his head to the side; "You think she'll like that?"

"That looks like wild flowers, she likes that right?" Meredith asked.

Jackson threw his friend an amused look; "You do pay attention"

"What does that mean?" Meredith challenged.

"You must really like her more than you let on" Jackson mused.

Meredith winked; "Don't tell her that."

"Here you go Dr. Grey"

Meredith walked towards the counter to grab a small paper bag; "Thanks"

"What did you buy?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Eye mask for my patient and don't even ask why" Meredith warned. She then spun on her heels and started walking; "Oh, Mark is looking for you. Better get going, he's in a foul mood - Burn Center"

"Okay, thanks!"

Meredith waved her hand in acknowledgement as she trots away.

Jackson turned towards the woman standing behind the counter and cleared his throat; "I'll take that please."

"That'll be $10"

Jackson plucked a couple of bills and handed it to the woman; "Here you go, thanks" he said. He then leaned forward to grab the bouquet; he cradled it to his chest carefully as he stepped out of the shop.

"Dr. Avery?"

Jackson turned to his side and saw Leah staring at him with wide eyes; "Yes?"

Leah tore her eyes away from the flowers and cleared her throat; "Dr. Sloan sent me to get you. He wants you to head directly to the Burn Center, no detours allowed" she explained.

Jackson frowned; "He told you that?"

Leah nodded; "Yes sir" she replied. She then pointed towards the flowers; "Another thing Sir, he also told me to take care of your errands - if you happen to have any."

"Are you offering to deliver these flowers to my wife? it's not part of your job, you know."

"I know but I don't mind, I'm about to head there as well, I'm under her service today"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Jackson asked.

"It's fine" Leah replied.

Jackson moved towards the resident and carefully handed the bouquet over; "Make sure she receives it."

"Will do."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

"And Murphy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her to have a great day and she's beautiful"

"Will do" Leah replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Matthew!"<p>

"April!"

April chuckled; "It's good to see you again"

Matthew smiled meekly; "Same here, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great. And you?"

Matthew shifted on his feet nervously, peeking over April's shoulder from time to time; "Err, I'm good" he replied.

April followed Matthew's gaze; "Why are you looking over my shoulder?"

"I'm looking for your husband, I don't think he'd want to see me after what happened to our last ride along" Matthew admitted sheepishly.

April waved her hand dismissively; "Don't worry about that, I already explained our side - he got it eventually."

"I really am sorry about that, if I knew that it was not-"

"It's in the past Matt, don't sweat over it." April interrupted. She then braced her hands on her hips; "What's new with you?"

Matthew grinned; "I'm dating now"

April's eyes widen in surprise; "You are? Who? When?"

Matthew chuckled; "Yes, she's from our church and we just started seeing each other last week."

April grinned widely; "Oh my gosh! I'm soooo happy for you!" she exclaimed.

"I can see that" Matthew teased.

April was about to open her mouth to respond but wasn't able to do so when she heard throat clearing from the back.

"I think she has something for you" Matthew said with amusement.

April turned around and saw Leah carrying a bouquet of wild flowers; "Murphy?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. Kepner-Avery but Dr. Avery wanted me to give you this" Leah said as she props the flowers towards her Attending.

Matthew whistled; "Looks like someone has it bad for you" he teased.

April looked flustered; "Err-I-" she stuttered.

Leah cleared her throat; "He has a message too."

Matthew folded his arms on top of his chest, a shit eating grin playing on his lips.

April felt her face burn with a combination of embarrassment and happiness; "G-go on..."

"He wants you to have a great day and err-you're beautiful"

"Now I've seen it all" Matthew drawled.

April slapped Matthew's arm; "Shut it!"

Leah bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You paged?" Cristina asked as she peeked inside the room.<p>

Alex beckoned her forward; "Come here."

Cristina walked towards the makeshift cradle; "What's up?"

Alex grabbed a pair of gloves and handed it towards his friend; "I've been treating him with diuretics and beta blockers but he's still got edema" he explained.

Cristina slipped on her gloves and started checking the baby; after a moment, she lifted her gaze to look at Alex. "We need to put in the graft, that's the only way we can get him out of here and you know that."

"Are you done with all the test prints?"

"Yeah, we finished it last night. Ross is printing out the real one now."

"Mer's spoon making printer works?" Alex asked.

Cristina raised her brow; "Does she know you're calling her 3D printer a spoon maker?"

Alex snickered; "I'm gonna ask her to print me a fork that will go with the spoon."

Cristina tried to stifle her laugh but end up snorting.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson walked into the Burn Center, his eye scanning for his mentor's familiar face. He spotted him sitting on one of the vacant beds so he made his way towards him. "You paged?"<p>

Mark lifted his eyes from his tab; "Great, you're here."

Jackson braced his hands on his hips; "What is this I hear about you sporting a foul mood? And why on earth did you sic Murphy on me?"

Mark sniffed as he placed his tab on the side; "I'm not sporting a foul mood and I did not sic Murphy on you. I asked her _kindly _to look for you."

"You asked her to do my errands" Jackson pointed out.

Mark waved his hand dismissively; "Never mind Murphy. How did it go last night? Did Derek really score you a table at SkyCity?"

Jackson threw Mark a disbelieving look; "You asked me here to gossip?"

"Not gossip Avery, men don't gossip - we talk"

"Technicalities" Jackson said.

"How was it?"

"The food was good and the view is great" Jackson replied.

"I'm not talking about the food dumdum, I've been there. I'm talking about you two."

"We're good, we both enjoyed it"

Mark smirked; "Did you hit home run then?" he asked while wiggling his brows.

"Stop talking about that, we're not allowed to talk about that"

"Oh come on! It's a question answerable by a yes or a no!"

Jackson checked their surroundings before responding; "No I did not hit home run and I have no plans of even attempting. I'm not gonna make a move, not until she says yes after I asked her to marry me again."

Mark's eye widen; "You're really serious about that? You're gonna ask your wife to marry you again?"

Jackson nodded; "Yes."

"And you're keeping it in your pants!"

"I am" Jackson replied seriously.

"You're sticking with abstinence? You're trying to be celibate when the object of your lust is sleeping beside you?"

Jackson cringed; "Don't even remind me"

Mark grinned; "Hard eh?"

"Driving-me-up-the-wall crazy" Jackson said solemnly.

"Just ask her to marry you tonight, that way you can get laid" Mark suggested.

Jackson threw Mark a disgusted look; "I'm not asking her to marry me just to get laid! Stop being an ass" he chided. He then moved towards the bed and sat down; "Last time I asked her to marry me was out of duress, look how that turned out" he said bitterly.

Mark shifted on his perch to face his prot; "Right feelings, wrong timing. You wouldn't have married her for the sake of the baby alone and we both know that."

Jackson nodded; "I know that. That's why I'm doing her right this time. I'm asking her to marry me solely because I love her and I want to spend my life showing her."

Mark blinked a couple of times; "Wow."

"Huh?"

"You really have a way with words" Mark said. He then lifted his hand and thumped his prot's back with approval; "Go get your girl and live your happily ever after"

Jackson smirked; "Sophia?"

Mark cringed; "Stupid Disney movies"

Jackson laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What do we got?" April asked as she briskly walks towards the incoming gurney.<p>

"Lisa Campbell, 32. Found in an apartment trash chute. Compactor tore her leg up pretty good before it jammed" The paramedic replied as he navigated the gurney inside the Trauma room. "Lost a lot of blood in the field but vitals are stable."

"Why was she in the trash?" April asked.

"Foraging for food, probably"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not homeless. I don't forage, I have a PHD" The patient said.

April took her place on the side and grabbed the cloth; "On my count. One, two and three" she said as she helped the paramedics lift the patient off the gurney. Once everything settled, she turned towards Leah; "Okay, start her on one gram of cefazolin. We need to clean this out. Page Plastics" she instructed. She then moved towards the mangled leg and started cutting off the gauzes; "Lisa, is there anyone you'd like us to call?" she asked.

"My boyfriend. I was in the trash chute for two days, he's probably worried sick - his name is Ted"

April lifted the gauze and saw how bad the wound was; she felt bile rise up her mouth but she pushed it back.

"If his wife answers, hang up and try again in an hour"

April froze, her eyes meeting Leah's; "Okay"

Leah shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Cristina! Wait up"<p>

Cristina halted her steps; "Yep?"

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Meredith asked as she fell in step with her best friend.

Cristina resumed walking but not without throwing Meredith a confused look; "Err- why? I don't want to sleep in a bed with McDreamy on the other side."

Meredith chuckled; "He won't be there. He has another meeting in D.C"

"White House stuff?"

"Uhuh" Meredith replied.

"Out with it. I know there's more to it that girl bonding"

"Help me try and figure out why my research isn't working? And oh, help me with the kids too"

Cristina steered Meredith to their left; "Mmmnn-mmnnn. Sounds like fraternization."

"I have wine."

"I'll be there."

Meredith grinned; "Yeah, I figured."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Mark pulled his pager off his belt; "I have a page from the E.R" he announced.<p>

Jackson lifted his eyes from his tab; "A consult?"

"Yep" Mark replied. He then eyed Jackson's posture; "Want to take it for me?" he asked with raised brow.

Jackson didn't need to be told twice; he shot up from his seat and bolted towards the door. "I owe you one!" he called out.

Mark shook his head in amusement; "Love strikes again" he said wistfully.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you page Plastics?" April asked.<p>

Leah nodded; "I paged Dr. Sloan-" she paused, her eyes moving towards April's back. "But it looks like he sent Dr. Avery instead"

April turned her face to the side and saw her husband walking towards her; "Hey you"

"Hey babe" Jackson said. He stood right in front of April, sporting a huge smile; "Did you receive the flowers?"

"I did, they're beautiful - thank you" April replied. "But next time, please refrain from asking residents to that for you - they're here to learn and not to deliver"

Jackson winced; "About that, it was Mark's doing not mine"

"I should have known" April mumbled. She then pointed towards the room behind them; "I need you in there. I have a patient who got stuck inside a trash chute for two days. Her leg looks mulled and I need you to check it - it looks pretty bad."

"Let's get to it then" Jackson said.

April walked towards the door and opened it; "I'm back Lisa. This is Dr. Avery, he's the Plastic consult."

"Hi Lisa" Jackson greeted.

"Hi" Lisa replied meekly.

Leah grabbed a pair of gloves and handed it towards Jackson.

"Thanks" Jackson replied. He then walked towards the stool that's positioned near the foot of the bed and sat down; "I'm gonna take a look at your leg first."

"Go on Doc" Lisa replied.

April sat on the adjacent stool, slipping her gloves quietly.

Jackson examined the extent of the damage for a couple of minutes before turning his eyes to Leah; "Go ahead and book an O.R. for debride leg repair."

"Right away Dr. Avery" Leah replied before stepping out of the room.

"Thought so" April whispered.

Jackson grabbed the tweezers; "Time to clean it" he said.

"God Lisa! I told you not to come to the party. I also told you not to have a secret affair with the head of the Sociology Department, by the way."

"I know! I know you're right. But you know, I wasn't going to go, but then everyone from the department was going so I went"

"Is that - shrimp tail?" April asked.

"No dear, it's a prawn" Lisa answered.

Jackson discarded it on a kidney basin; "Prawn it is."

Lisa turned her attention back to her friend; "Did you tell Ted about what happened?"

"No I didn't tell him. I was trying to preserve your dignity."

"Thank you."

"I didn't realize there was nothing left to preserve."

Jackson cleared his throat loudly; "Uhm, well, I certainly can't do anything about your dignity but if we're gonna preserve this leg, we need to get you up in the O.R"

"Sedate her. Maybe the anesthesia can do something to her brain, you know - to make it work again."

April bit her bottom lip to keep herself from bursting into fits of giggles.

Jackson did the same.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost noon time when Lexie found April; she spotted the red head lounging inside the Attending's Lounge, eyes fixed on her phone intently.<p>

Lexie closed the door behind her; "What's with you and mobile phones? Are you sexting with your husband now?"

April turned her phone towards Lexie; "I'm playing scrabble, not sexting" she replied.

Lexie plopped down on the couch; "Umph!"

"You look tired, what's up?" April asked as she stowed her phone away.

"Just got done with surgery" Lexie replied as she leans her head back.

"Basing from your tone, it didn't turn out well"

Lexie closed her eyes; "The patient died on the table. I was not able to get into his head in time"

"Aneurysm?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'll include him in my prayers" April replied solemnly.

Lexie turned her head to the side; "Thanks" she said. "Enough about the depressing talk, tell me - what's new about you?"

April shifted on her perch to face the brunette; "You just asked me the same question yesterday, I think. And the answer still remains the same; nothing's new."

Lexie quirked a brow; "Some birdie told me that you and your husband went on a date last night and the SkyCity none the less!"

April grinned; "Yeah, I didn't expect that"

"And he had a resident deliver you flowers this morning"

"Care of your fiancé"

Lexie chuckled; "I figured."

April placed her hands on her lap; "I don't know but all this feels kinda new to me you know..." she admitted.

"Jackson acting like Prince Charming?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, exactly that."

"Maybe he's trying to compensate for the years you spent apart."

"Maybe" April replied, worrying her lips.

Lexie sat up; "Let him"

"What do you mean?"

"Let him romance his way back to your heart."

April cracked a smile; "Romance his way back to my heart? What have you been watching lately?" she teased.

Lexie rolled her eyes; "Nothing that you haven't seen yet"

April giggled.

Lexie copied April's pose; "Just go with the flow and enjoy it. Jackson Avery putting his best foot forward is a very rare phenomenon."

April looked thoughtful; "He normally bats his eyes and poof, girls starts fawning on him."

Lexie nodded; "Exactly."

April then moved her eyes to meet Lexie's; "It's just - gaaaaaahhhh!

"Just tell me what's really bothering you" Lexie suggested.

April took a deep breath; "It's just-he's doing awesome stuffs for me and I don't know how to reciprocate. He wants to make things better for us because he's trying to compensate for his "wrong doings" but I'm at fault too. It's not as if I can send him flowers and we're even! It's frustrating - gaaaaahhhh!"

"_Hanky-panky_, I'm sure he'll love that"

April threw Lexie a confused look; "Err- what?"

Lexie fought the urge to roll her eyes; "Sex. Reward him with sex. You can never go wrong with sex."

April's cheeks started to redden; "S-sex?"

"Yes. The thing you do with your partner. You let him take off your clothes then you do the same. Then you kiss him and he-"

"I know what sex means!" April shrieked.

Lexie giggled; "Then why do you sound so appalled? He's your husband, you can have all the sex you want without having to worry that God will frown on you" she explained.

April licked her lips; "That's it? I just have to-err-reward him with _that?_"

Lexie looked amused; "Say it with me Apes, say the word _sex" _she teased.

April ignored Lexie's teasing; "You really think that will be enough?"

Lexie shrugged; "Every guy wants sex Apes, I don't think Jackson is any different."

April fell back on the couch, clearly mulling over Lexie's advice.

"Just try it, I'm quite sure Jackson will appreciate the gesture" Lexie said. "And besides, how long has it been? 4 or 5 years - Hello cobwebs!"

April shot up from her seat; "You're awful!"

Lexie laughed; "And you're still a prude!"

April smiled; "Thanks for the advice, I'll put your suggestion into consideration."

"Don't over think it too much. We don't want you daydreaming about it while tending to a patient. That'll be, let's just say uncomfortable" Lexie winked.

April shook her head with amusement before walking towards the door; "Bye Lexie Sloan" she chimed cheerfully.

Lexie wrinkled her nose; "Take that back!"

"Not in a million years" April retorted before stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost time to check on their trash chute patient so Jackson found himself walking towards Lisa's room; he just rounded the corner when he saw his wife walking towards the same direction. "April!"<p>

April halted her steps; "Hey, checking on Lisa?" she asked.

"Yep" Jackson replied.

April turned the knob and entered the room.

"You're gonna send her flowers and then you are never going to see her again" Lisa's friend said to the phone. When she saw them entering, she covered the mouth piece with her hand and gestured towards the door; "I'll take this outside" she said.

"Okay" April replied as she made her way towards the side of the bed.

"Oh, tell him he kisses like a turtle's butt" Lisa piped in.

April gently grasped Lisa's hand and started taking her pulse; "Is she breaking up with him for you?" she asked.

"I can't be trusted to do it. I'm crazy" Lisa replied. "But first step is admitting you have a problem right?"

"That's right" April replied approvingly.

Jackson positioned himself by the foot of the bed and slowly lifted up the blanket, checking their patient's leg.

"No more secret romances, no more married men" Lisa said firmly. She then moved her eyes towards Jackson, appraising his looks; "Hey, what are you doing this weekend? You're beautiful" she said with a smile.

April slowly lowered Lisa's hand back on the bed and started tapping on her tab; "_Wow, another hit without batting an eye lash - I guess I am right" _she thought grudgingly.

Jackson froze, his eyes meeting Lisa's; "Err-"

Lisa didn't seem to be deterred; "And you've already seen me naked. So, you might as well buy me dinner" she continued.

April bit her bottom lip and threw her husband a side glance.

Jackson felt April's stare so he stood straighter; he put on a not interested face before responding. "Well, I actually have plans with my _wife, _so..."

April fought the urge to grin smugly; "_Damn right you do" _she thought.

Lisa looked abashed; "Stuck in a trash chute - check. Prawn stuck in my leg - check. Embarrass myself in front of my surgeons - double check. Yeah, that about sounds right, I can die now."

April threw Lisa a rueful look but did not say anything.

Lisa leaned towards April; "You know, he really should wear a ring. It's not fair going around looking like that" she whispered.

April's eyes zeroed on Jackson's hand and noticed that he's not wearing any ring; she met his eyes and raised his brow. "Totally agree"

"It's in my locker, I had to take out during surgery" Jackson whispered.

"Fair enough" Lisa replied.

April nodded; "Alright, fair enough."

Jackson threw Lisa a smile; "Get well soon" he said.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson and April left the hospital later than they usually do. April had to scrub in an emergency case right after they visited Lisa's room. They were both bone tired from their busy day but April had something else in mind; the reward Lexie suggested that afternoon.<p>

"Babe? Are you alright in there?" Jackson asked as he knocked on the bathroom's door. "You've been there for quite some time now"

"I'm okay, I'll be out in a minute" April replied as she wiped the shaving cream off her right leg.

"Okay, I'm gonna turn in now, I already locked all the doors"

"Alright" April replied. She waited for the tell tale sign of footsteps before discarding the towel into the laundry chute. She walked towards the mirror and started examining the green lingerie she's wearing; "You can do this April. It may have 5 years since you last did the deed but I'm sure as hell you still know what to do" she psyched herself. After a couple of minutes of staring at her reflection; she took a deep breath before turning on her heels. "Tonight is your lucky night Jackman"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was just flumping his pillow when he heard the bathroom door open; he climbed into the bed and pulled the comforter to his lap. He was reaching for the book on his side table when he noticed a shadow lurking by the door; he lifted his gaze and felt his breath caught in his throat.<p>

April leaned sideways on the door frame; "You're still awake" she pointed out.

Jackson let his hand fall as he cleared his throat; "Y-yeah" he rasped out.

April pulled away from her perch and began making her way towards the bed; she stopped by the edge and started crawling up, intentionally flashing her husband her lady bits.

Jackson's eyes automatically zeroed on her chest; a surge of lust heating his blood, making his heart beat erratically.

April sat on her haunches, trying her best to look seductive; "I hope you're not too sleepy, I have something else in mind" she said sultrily.

Jackson swallowed hard; _"_Think of Karev in a tutu, think of Webber making out with your mom!_" _he mumbled to lowly.

April cocked her head to the side; "What are you saying?"

Jackson shook his head; "Nothing" he replied. He then pulled the comforter to his chest, willing his body to cooperate; "I'm-errr- knackered. I'm turning in - goodnight" he said before falling into his pillows, quickly turning his back on his wife.

April's eyes widen incredulously; "_What the?" _she thought. "You're saying no to sex because you're-you're knackered?"

"Yep, maybe next time babe. Goodnight" Jackson replied hastily, closing his eyes in effect.

April opened her mouth to speak but words seem to escape her; waves of insecurity and hurt clouded her mind, making her irrationally angry. She crawled towards the edge of the bed and stood up; she wordlessly made her way towards the door, slamming it behind her. _"_Better man my ass! Gaaaahhhh! Stupid suggestion, why did I even listen to that? Of course he doesn't want to have sex with me - I'm not pretty or sexy enough! Stupid idea, stupid Lexie and stupider me!"

Jackson's grip on the comforter tightened, he didn't like denying his wife what she wants but he also knows that he can't afford anymore slips. God knows he wants to ravish her silly the moment she stepped into the room but for some unfathomable reason he managed to control himself. "I'm sorry Apes, I just want to do things right this time - I'm working on it, please understand."

That night, when he gave into sleep; he knew that it would be the first time that they would go to bed angry - at least, on April's part and that is, if she decides to sleep beside him after what happened.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: Better late than never, right?**_

_**Happy Christmas everyone! :) **_

_**I know the update is VERY late, life got in the way again! ! ^-^ **_

_**If some family like to call themselves "Doom Preppers" I'd like to call mine "Christmas Preppers", hence my late update. If you're wondering what I've been up to, the answer is simple. I was busy setting up our Christmas tree and singing Christmas carols! LOL **_

_**I won't say much because I'm busy writing the next. I hope you guys like this! Same drill - leave me a comment and tell me what you think! Cheers! :)**_


	13. Delayed gratification

**Chapter Thirteen: Delayed gratification**

"_**It's just a moment, go and seize it. Don't be afraid to give your heart to me and if you do I know that I won't let you down. So hand it over, trust me with your love. I'll do anything you want me to coz I can't breathe until I see your face. I don't need time to find another lover but I want you. I can't spend another minute getting over loving you. If you don't ever say yeah, let me hear you say yeah, wanna hear you say yeah - coz my heart is open. Now you gotta say yeah, let me hear you say yeah, wanna hear you say yeah, wanna hear you say - yes, yes, yes...yes, yes-yes" My heart is open by Maroon 5 feat. Gwen Stefani**_

* * *

><p>Sex is an integral part of marriage. It's a physical manifestation of passion that often re-affirms love. April only wanted to show her husband her readiness to take their relationship to the next level but he deliberately brushed her off. Would her insecurity eat her alive or can Jackson put her woes to rest?<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The morning after: <strong>

Jackson opened his eyes and automatically turned his head to the side; he let out a relieved sigh when he noticed that the sheets are rumpled. He slowly sat up and threw the covers off his body; he planted his feet on the floor and hauled himself up. He made his way towards the door and stepped out of their room; he quietly walked along the hallway, his nose being assaulted by the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning"

Jackson's head snapped to the side and saw April standing behind the counter, fully dressed. "Good morning"

April poured a hefty amount of half and half into her coffee before putting the lid on her tumbler; "I won't be able ride shotgun with you today. Chief Hunt called me; he wants me to come in earlier."

"Why?"

April grabbed her tumbler and started rounding the breakfast bar; "New interns and scheduling."

"Oh."

April snatched her bag from the high chair; "I have to get going, I guess I'll just see you there."

Jackson took giant steps towards his wife, blocking her way. "April"

April looked startled; "What are you-"

Jackson stared directly into her eyes; "Are we okay?"

April fought the urge to avoid his gaze; "What are you talking about?"

"About last night, are you upset?" Jackson thrived on.

"Oh, about that - no, I'm not upset" April lied, the familiar ache of rejection setting inside her stomach.

Jackson placed his hands on her shoulder tentatively before trailing it around her neck, tilting her face up to his. "I want you April and I'll always will. Don't misunderstand my reaction last night as rejection."

April tried her best to believe his words but her insecurity is eating her gut; "Okay" she lied again.

Jackson stared into her eyes for a second before leaning forward, pressing his lips on her forehead. After a moment, he pulled away; "I love you and I'll see you later" he half-whispered.

April nodded as she took a step back; she gripped the strap of her bag tightly as she spun on her heels.

Jackson felt a tightening inside his chest when she didn't say those words back to him; he watched her back disappear from the hallway before letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Great, you're just in time" Owen said.<p>

April placed her tab on the table as she started shrugging her labcoat on; "I'm glad I made it on time, the traffic was horrible."

"I couldn't agree more" Owen replied. He then grabbed the folders stacked on the table; "You excited to meet the new interns?"

"I guess" April replied.

Owen gestured towards the door; "Let's not keep them waiting then, after you."

April snatched her tab before trailing behind her mentor.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the new faces of medicine?" Cristina asked before taking a sip of her coffee.<p>

Alex looked confused; "Huh?"

"The fresh batch of meat that just walked in a couple of minutes ago"

"Fresh meat?" Alex asked.

Cristina rolled her eyes; "God you're slow"

Alex ignored his friend's taunt as he studies the surgical board, after a few seconds, realization dawned on him. "The new interns are already here?"

"Finally he gets it!" Cristina said sarcastically.

Alex turned towards Cristina; "Have you seen them already?"

Cristina leaned sideways on the board; "Not really. And if you're gonna ask me if there's a chic out there that you might dig - the answer is I don't know. They all look the same to me" she deadpanned.

Alex rubbed his hands together; "Where did you see them again?"

Cristina pointed towards the pit; "Owen and April are currently giving them an orientation."

"Let's see" Alex said before walking away.

"Don't embarrass us all evil spawn!" Cristina warned.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"-and lastly, this is Dr. Ross" April finished.<p>

Shane smiled widely; "Good morning."

"You will be assigned in pairs and will be shadowing each resident. Don't be afraid to ask questions because that is expected" Owen said.

"You will be meeting some of our Attendings-" April paused when she noticed Alex heading their way. "In fact, you will be meeting one of them now."

"Dr. Karev, how nice of you to join us" Owen said.

April gestured towards Alex; "He is Dr. Karev and he is a Ped's Attending."

Alex eyed the interns one by one before nodding; "Good morning" he said formally.

April cleared her throat to hide her guffaw; she stood straighter and fixed her eyes on the tab. "I will be calling your names along with your assigned residents." she asked.

Alex chuckled.

April lifted her eyes and threw Alex a stink eye; "When I call you please step forward" she instructed. She then moved her eyes back to her tab; "Carlson and McKinney" she said loudly.

Two female interns step forward.

"You will be shadowing Dr. Wilson" April said.

Jo lifted her hand and smiled; "You guys are with me."

Owen stared at the two interns; "Feel free to approach your resident's now"

Alex fell into step with Shane; "See anything you like?" he whispered.

Shane look amused; "Four o'clock" he whispered back.

Alex stealthily followed the direction; "Hmmnnn, not bad."

Shane turned his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips; "I know"

Alex thumped Shane's back approvingly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you look like your dog just died?"<p>

Jackson dumped his bag on his table; "I don't have a dog."

Mark rolled his eyes; "That's a rhetorical question, don't be stupid"

Jackson plopped down on his chair, ignoring his mentor's remark; "Anything new?"

Mark entered his prot's office and sat down on one of the chairs; "New interns, you'll have one observing your surgery."

Jackson leaned back on his seat; "Really? I didn't know that."

Mark looked surprised; "Your wife didn't tell you?"

"She mentioned it in passing."

Mark studied Jackson's form, his brows furrowing; "Did something happen?"

Jackson leaned his head back; "I screwed up last night" he admitted.

"So soon?"

Jackson glared; "Thank you for the vote of confidence" he said sarcastically.

"What did you do?"

Jackson crossed his arms on top of his chest; "I don't think I want to share it with you anymore."

"Don't be like that!" Mark whined.

Jackson huffed; "Fine. But you have to promise me that you won't broadcast it"

Mark nodded; "Of course. My lips are sealed. Now, what happened?"

Jackson leaned forward, resting his arms on top of the table; "I said no to April last night" he said vaguely.

Mark raised his brow; "Said no to what exactly?"

Jackson swallowed hard; "You know..."

Mark's eyes widened as realization dawn on him; "Are you crazy?! What on earth possessed you to do that?!"

"Sssshhhhhh!" Jackson hissed.

"Why did you say no?" Mark demanded.

Jackson rubbed his face in frustration; "You know why I did that!"

Mark seemed appeased with his answer; "I do, but does she?"

Jackson let his hands fall; "I can't exactly tell her that I don't want to make love to her because I'm planning a surprise proposal for her, right?"

"Are you planning on proposing any time soon? Because the more you prolong it, the more damage it causes" Mark said. He then crossed his legs; "Your wife has insecurity issues, I trust you still remember that."

"I remember that" Jackson said quietly. "I tried explaining it to her this morning without giving much away but I feel - no, I know she didn't believe me."

"Can you blame her? The flowers and the date, all turned to naught."

"Not helping"

Mark grimaced; "Sorry. When exactly are you planning on popping the question?"

"That's another problem. I'm way over my head" Jackson admitted. "I don't exactly know _how_ to pop the question because I haven't exactly done that, you know."

Mark lifted his hand and started studying his nails; "I might know a thing or two. After all, I did pop the question last month."

Jackson's eyes widen; "You did! Why didn't I think of that? Of course you'll know something."

"Err-maybe because you're stupid?" Mark suggested.

Jackson brushed his statement off; "Tell me how you did it"

Mark let his hand fall to his lap and swivelled towards his prot, his face full of eagerness.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Err...Doctor?"<p>

April turned around and saw one of the interns standing behind her; "Mitchell right?"

"You remembered me" The intern with blonde hair and green eyes said in awe.

"Of course I do, I just saw you over an hour ago" April replied.

Mitchell shifted on his feet, an embarrassed smile crawling up his lips; "Right..."

April slipped her hands inside her labcoat pocket; "Do you need anything?"

Mitchell's cheeks flushed red; "Err-I'm kinda lost" he admitted.

April fought the urge to laugh; "You're lost?"

"Y-yeah...I was assigned with Dr. Ross but I kinda lost him"

"Hmmnnnnn" April hummed. She then moved her eyes around the vicinity, trying to find her resident; "You're right, I don't see him anywhere."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Aha! There he is!" April exclaimed. "Ross! Come over here!"

Mitchell turned around and saw the resident walking towards them.

"Dr. K-A" Shane greeted.

"Did you lose something?"

Shane looked confused; "Err-Is that a trick question?"

April moved her eyes towards Mitchell as a response.

Shane followed April's gaze, realization dawning on him; "Crap" he whispered. He threw his Attending an apologetic look; "I kinda forgot, sorry."

"Uhuh" April replied.

"I didn't mean to cause problems, I'm sorry..." Mitchell said meekly.

"Don't worry, you didn't cause any problems" April re-assured.

Shane turned towards his intern; "Sorry man, I had to fetch some labworks for Dr. Karev"

"No, it's okay"

The door to the E.R burst open as a gurney came bustling in. April turned towards the intern; "Time to shine Mitchell, you just landed your first observation" she said before rushing towards it.

Shane thumped Mitchell on the back; "Let's go" he said before following April.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson entered the O.R and noticed Stephanie standing beside an unknown woman; "Edwards" he greeted.<p>

"Dr. Avery" Stephanie replied.

"Today is your last day in Plastics right?" Jackson asked ask he let the nurses dress him.

"Yep and I'm ending it with a bang, thanks to you" Stephanie said enthusiastically.

Jackson chuckled; "Thank Sloan, he's the one who re-assigned this surgery to me" he replied. He then moved his eyes towards the other woman; "New intern?" he asked.

The intern stared at Jackson with amazement; "Yes, I'm Kyla."

Stephanie glanced at Kylie for a second before moving her eyes towards Jackson.

"Hi Kyla, welcome to the O.R" Jackson said nonchalantly as he took his position on the other side.

Kylie fell into step with Stephanie before clearing her throat; "I kinda know you already..."

Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes; "Uhuh"

Stephanie snorted behind her mask.

"I'm Phillip Archer's granddaughter - Grandpa Harper's godson"

Jackson's head snapped up, his eyes studying Kylie's face. After a moment, recognition crossed his eyes; "No way! Kylie?"

Kylie's eyes crinkled on the side; "Jackson"

Stephanie moved her eyes back and forth, studying the interaction between the two.

"I thought you're taking up law?"

Kylie looked sheepish; "That didn't turn out well."

Jackson nodded; "I see."

"We should catch up later, it's been years since I last saw you" Kylie said while eyeing Jackson.

"Yeah sure" Jackson replied. He then turned his eyes towards Stephanie; "Let's start?"

Stephanie cleared her throat; "Okay"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April walked into the scrub room and made her way towards the sink; "You alright?"<p>

Mitchell moved his head to the side, his face ashen; "Y-yeah, I'm good."

April tapped on the faucet and started washing her hands; "It gets better once you get the hang of it" she offered.

"I hope so" Mitchell replied. He then turned towards April, his eyes fixed on her intently; "You were awesome back there."

April chuckled; "Clearly, you haven't seen the others in action yet."

Mitchell shook his head; "Nu-uh."

April turned her face to the side, surprised with the intern's words; "Huh?"

"You just saved a little girl's life with your quick thinking, that is awesome - that's who I want to be."

April felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment; "Err-I'm glad to hear that."

Mitchell smiled; "I think I just found my specialty."

April grabbed a towel from the rack and started drying her hands; "You want to be a Trauma Surgeon?"

"Is that what you do? Trauma?"

"Yeah" April replied. She then chucked the towel into a bin; "You want to know more about it?"

"Hell yeah" Mitchell replied enthusiastically.

April smiled; "Then stick around Ross, you'd be able to scrub into more surgeries."

Mitchell stared into April's eyes; "I'm planning to" he said meaningfully.

April felt the air shift between them so she did the next best thing. She walked towards door and pulled it open; "Stay with Ross, you'll definitely learn a thing or two from him, see you around" she said before stepping out of the room.

Mitchell let out a dreamy sigh as the door closes; "I never knew Trauma surgeons could be that hot" he mumbled to himself.

"Dude, she's off limits"

Mitchell turned around and saw Shane standing by the sliding doors; "Why?"

Shane crossed his arms on top of his chest; "Do you know Dr. Jackson Avery?"

"Yeah, he's Harper Avery's grandson right?"

"Exactly and he's also the head of the board of this hospital."

Mitchell looked confused; "Are they related or something? I don't get it"

"The woman you're mooning over a couple of seconds ago, that's his wife - Dr. Kepner-_Avery_" Shane pointed out.

Mitchell's eyes widen in shock; "S-he's already married? But I don't see any wedding ring on her finger"

"You won't because it's dangling around her neck."

"Oh."

Shane pulled away from his perch; "Better get your acts together around her, I don't think Dr. Avery would appreciate you giving his missus moony eyes."

Mitchell gulped; "You won't tell him right?"

Shane rolled his eyes; "I don't gossip" he replied. He then gestured towards the O.R; "Come on, I'll show you how to chart."

"Okay"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April was walking along the hallways when she caught glimpse of her husband; there's still a sting of rejection swirling inside her gut but she decided to ignore it. She was about to open her mouth to call him but hastily stopped when she noticed a woman laughing beside him. She watched them interact for a couple of minutes but then realized she couldn't stand it; "I want you my ass" she mumbled bitterly. She then turned on her heels and started walking towards the other direction; "This day just keeps on getting better and better."<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson noticed the way Kylie is looking at him and he felt uncomfortable; he took a step back and stuffed his hands inside his labcoat pockets. "Edwards' said that Dr. Hunt assigned you to her?"<p>

"Yep" Kylie replied.

"Then I believe you already met my wife"

Kylie's eyes widen; "Y-you're already married?"

Jackson lifted his left hand and wiggled his fingers; "Happily hitched" he said proudly.

"And I wasn't invited?" Kylie asked, clearly aghast.

"I'll invite you on the next one" Jackson replied.

"What?!"

Jackson ignored Kylie's tone; "I'm asking my wife to marry me again."

Kylie furrowed her brows; "There's something missing here, I don't get it."

Jackson lifted his hand and patted Kylie's head like a toddler; "Just don't breathe a word about it, I'm planning on surprising her"

Kylie slapped Jackson's hand away, her lips pursed; "Here I am, thinking you are still single and waiting for me."

Jackson looked uncomfortable again; "Err-"

Kylie rolled her eyes; "I'm kidding Avery so you can calm it down" she said. She then braced her hands on her waist; "So, are you planning on introducing me to your wife? I know I already met her a couple of hours ago but this time it's different. I'm meeting her as one of your childhood friends and not just a lowly intern."

Jackson grinned; "A lowly intern, I like the sound of that" he joked.

Kylie scowled; "Bully through and through" she huffed.

Jackson lifted his hand again and ruffled Kylie's hair; "Still a brat."

Kylie tried to scowl but ended up smiling.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"April! Over here"<p>

April let the door swing behind her as she searches for the voice; she spotted Lexie sitting beside Mara so she headed their way. "Hey guys"

Lexie studied the red head's face; "Why do you have a pissy look on your face?"

Mara gestured towards the empty chair on her right; "Yeah, you alright?"

April plopped down; "Yeah, I am"

Lexie threw Mara a look; "That mean she's not" she explained. She then braced her elbows on the table, her eyes fixed on April; "Spit it out."

April crossed her arms on top of her chest defiantly; "I'm not speaking in codes, I really am alright."

"Uhuh, bloody well you are" Mara mused.

Lexie grinned; "I really love your accent."

Mara rolled her eyes; "I hate it, it makes me sound like an alien here"

"You don't" April said. "Your accent reminds me of Harry Potter, its cute."

"Makes me feel loads better" Mara quipped sarcastically.

Lexie chuckled; "Harry Potter? You're still hung up on that? What are you 12?" she teased.

April scowled; "Just because you don't read books doesn't mean you have the right to poke fun at those who does."

"I do read books. In case you have forgotten, I helped write one" Lexie said haughtily.

Mara's eyes widen; "You did? Who? When?"

"She meant _typing_ in behalf of the author" April said dryly.

Lexie pouted; "Sour puss!" she said. She then turned to Mara; "She's right, I just typed it for her. It was a good story though - time travelling and romance" she said dreamily.

Mara looked thoughtful; "Still have the author's name? The concept intrigues me a bit, if you say that it's good then I'll take your word for it. I haven't picked up a new book in months."

"Oooohhh! I bought the whole boxed set, want to borrow it? I can bring them tomorrow" Lexie offered.

Mara nodded enthusiastically; "I would love that, thank you."

"I'll find you first thing in the morning to hand-deliver them" Lexie said. She then moved her eyes back to her other friend; "Done with your bitching? Are you ready to talk now?"

April sighed; "It's really nothing, I'm just not having a good day."

Mara and Lexie shared a look.

April's phone started vibrating inside her pocket, making her groan. "Oh dear god" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Don't they have someone else manning the pit?" Mara asked.

"I left Alex there" April replied as she fished her phone out of her pocket. She checked the screen and felt her heart drop to her stomach. She let her thumb hover above the answer button; contemplating if she should take the call.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Lexie asked while eyeing April with furrowed brows.

April threw Lexie a look before tapping on the green button; she shifted the phone to her ear, forcing out a smile to appease the brunette. "Hey"

"Hey babe, where are you?"

April swallowed the bile that rose up her mouth; "I-I'm at the cafeteria, I'm having lunch with Mara and Lexie. Why? Do you need me for a consult?"

Mara stared at April for a moment before moving her eyes to Lexie, mouthing "Jackson".

Lexie nodded; "Okay, something is definitely wrong here."

Mara nodded vigorously, her eyes darting towards April's blank face.

April moved her eyes between her friends; clearly understanding what they're both getting at. "We're okay" she mouthed.

"Are you still there?"

April cleared her throat; "Yeah, I'm sorry - what did you say again?"

"Are you on your lunch break? Can I go there?"

April shot up from her seat; "Err-no, I'm not. I'm about to go back to that pit, I have still have tons of work to do, so I'm about to head back"

"Now, I'm more convinced" Lexie mumbled.

"I'm with you on that" Mara replied.

"I thought you're having lunch with them?" Jackson asked.

"I am but then again I remembered the stuff waiting for me, so I-err I have to get back" April lied through her teeth.

"Are you avoiding me?"

April let out a nervous chuckle; "Of course not. That's silly - I'm not avoiding you, why would I? It's not like you have done something that should make me avoid you - I'm not avoiding you - that's crazy."

"You're rambling"

"She's rambling, she only does that when she's nervous or she's lying" Lexie said lowly.

Mara look amused; "Yeah, I didn't understand half of what she said."

April threw both surgeons a disapproving look; "I'm not rambling. I'm just busy - so there."

Jackson sighed on the other line; "Okay, I guess I'll just see you when I see you."

"Yeah, I guess so - have to go, bye" April said hastily. She then clicked on the end button and stuffed her phone back inside her pocket. She turned her gaze towards her friends and saw them staring at her with raised brows. "What?"

"Sit down" Lexie ordered.

"But I-"

"You're sitting there and telling us what is wrong" Mara interrupted.

April let out a heavy sigh as she plopped down.

"Why on earth are you hiding from your husband?" Lexie asked bluntly.

April averted her gaze; "I'm not."

"Err-you just did" Mara pointed out.

April just pursed her lips as response.

Lexie scooted her chair closer to April; "Really Apes, tell us. What's really bothering you?"

April kept silent for a couple of seconds before finally speaking; "I followed your advice."

Lexie cocked her head to the side; "You got laid and now you're avoiding him like plague?"

April gritted her teeth; "I didn't get laid."

Mara looked confused; "What advice is she talking about?"

April moved her eyes to Mara; "Lexie gave me an advice yesterday."

Lexie shrugged her shoulders; "She asked for an advice, I gave her one."

"What advice are we talking about?" Mara asked.

April started rubbing her temples; "I asked her what I can do to somehow show Jackson that he's not the only one who's putting an effort into this relationship."

Mara blinked; "You asked her how to reward Jackson for being ardent, is that it?"

"Bingo!" Lexie exclaimed. She then grinned at the British surgeon; "Ardent, so proper" she teased.

Mara rolled her eyes at Lexie before moving her gaze back to April; "You said you didn't get lai-wait, you guys didn't do it?"

April grabbed the tissue on Lexie's tray and began tearing it into pieces.

"Oh my god!" Lexie gasped. "He-Jackson didn't give in?"

"Don't rub salt to the wound" April mumbled.

"He said no?" Mara asked with disbelief.

"Does he have an erectile dysfunction that we don't know about?"

"He doesn't have that problem" April said. "I think it's just me - he doesn't want to have sex with me."

"Bloody hell, you've got to be kidding me!" Mara blurted out.

"Have you seen the way he's been eyeing you lately? It's torn between he's having an aneurism or he badly wants to jump you" Lexie said.

"Well, last night he didn't want to" April paused and lifted her fingers to mimic quoting. "Jump me."

Lexie folded her arms on top her chest as she leaned back; "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

April threw her hands up in exasperation; "I did! And he told me that he was just tired."

"Maybe he is?" Mara suggested.

"Are you taking his side on this?" April asked with narrowed eyes.

Mara swallowed hard; "Err-"

"Don't bite her head off" Lexie admonished. "She has the right to speak for him; she's been his confidante ever since you went away. If you want in on Jackson's head, she's your girl."

"That's not true, I'm quite sure that April knows Jackson well - no need to ask for my opinion."

April shifted on her left, facing Mara directly; "Actually I do need your opinion. You know him as much as I do - so what do you think? Why did he reject me last night?"

Mara shifted on her seat, clearly uncomfortable with what's happening. "Rejection is such a strong word you know..."

"True" Lexie piped in.

April averted her gaze and fixed it on the table; "It hurts" she half-whispered.

Lexie sighed.

Mara leaned forward, resting her arms on top of the table; "Did you guys talk about it again?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Don't be like that" Lexie said while staring at April's sullen face. "We all know he loves you."

"It's not a question of love Lex, I know he does."

"But his actions made you question if he's still _in _love with you, is that it?" Mara asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm sure he's still very much in love with you April" Mara said firmly.

"I don't know about that..." April replied, hating the insecurity in her voice.

"It's in the way he looks at you" Lexie offered.

Mara nodded; "Exactly. I see it too" she paused. "And I'm not telling you this because I'm defending his atrocious actions last night."

April winced; "Sorry about that."

Mara waved her off; "No offense taken"

"I'm not being cheesy and all but there's something in his eyes when he looks at you" Lexie said. "Believe Mara, they stuck like glue before you came back."

April sighed for the nth time; "I see..."

"You don't sound like you're convinced" Lexie said.

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around your re-assurances but I'm trying" April said. "And it's not helping me at all when I see him flirting around interns."

"Flirting around interns?" Lexie asked.

"_Me and my big fat mouth"_ April thought.

"You already said it April" Mara said.

April took a deep breath; "I saw him laughing with an intern on my way here - they look kinda cosy."

"You're jealous" Lexie said with a grin.

"I-I'm not!"

Mara smirked; "You are, that's why you gave him the cold shoulder when he called."

"It's not just the sex thingy, I knew it!"

"Hey! That stung too!" April protested. "And besides, you don't know how hard it is to do something like that when you're not even sexy!"

Mara threw April an incredulous look; "Not sexy?"

"Did you hit your head lately?" Lexie asked dryly.

"No! And I'm not!"

"Oh bloody hell" Mara mumbled.

"Make that two" Lexie said. She then swiveled on her chair to face April fully; "Look at me" she demanded.

"As if I have a choice" April murmured.

Lexie ignored April's words and met her eyes directly; "Are trying to throw a pity party?"

April threw Lexie an indignant look; "Of course I'm not!"

"Based from what you just said, it looks to me that you are."

"I'm not-I don't-"

"It kinda gave me that vibe too" Mara admitted, smiling at April impishly.

"Well I'm not!"

"You have a beautiful body and a beautiful face, if I was into women I would do you" Lexie said.

April shifted on her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the brunette's crude words.

Mara giggled; "You scared her Lex"

Lexie rolled her eyes; "I'm into men, I'm screwing Mark, remember?"

"I know that" April replied, her cheeks turning red.

"I guess, what Lexie is trying to say is that you don't have anything to be insecure of. You are sexy and besides, sexiness is not only limited to your body- it's more of a mental state. If you think you're sexy, then you are."

"Thank you!" Lexie said with exaggeration.

April leaned back on her chair; "I know that, it's just - it's not easy channelling something like that" she said. When she noticed the look that passed between her friends, she opted to explain more. "I don't exactly look like this back then. I used to have acne, wore braces and thick glasses. Science fairs and spelling bees are my thing so you could say I'm pretty much a nerd. I'm not using this as an excuse for how I'm acting right now - I only want you guys to understand where I'm coming from."

Lexie instantly lost her snark as Mara sagged back on her seat.

April swallowed thickly and continued; "To be honest, I still don't understand what Jackson sees in me. I know I don't look bad but I also know that I don't look that good" she paused and raised her hand to stop Mara from interrupting.

Mara clamped her mouth shut.

"I know he finds me pretty, he tells me often - I badly want to believe him but my insecurities get's the better of me sometimes" April admitted. She then let her shoulders slumped in dejection; "It's pathetic and I swear to God I'm trying my best to overcome it. Him saying no to me last night triggered it, seeing him with flirting with someone else after that incident only made it worse."

Lexie let out a puff of breath; "Damn, you have a way of making me feel guilty for what I said a couple of minutes ago."

April cracked a smile; "I'm not making you feel guilty, I'm sorry if you felt that way."

Lexie shook her head guiltily; "I was being a jerk, I did not mean to call it pity party."

"Water under the bridge"

Mara leaned forward and squeezed April's shoulder; "Tell him what you just told us, I'm sure he'll want to hear that" she suggested. She then smiled encouragingly; "I also wore braces and was not part of cheerleading team. I was a _mathlete_ and I preferred books than partying" she said.

"I did try my luck with cheerleading but they rejected me" Lexie said wistfully.

Mara studied Lexie's form; "You were rejected? But you're built like a cheerleader."

"Awwww! Thank you!" Lexie gushed. "But no, they didn't accept me - they didn't think I have what it takes."

"They're crazy" April piped in.

"They are" Mara agreed.

Lexie giggled; "I appreciate the vote of confidence" she said. She then leaned her head on her open palm; "Going back to what we're talking about, Mara is right. You should talk to Jackson and tell him what you just told us, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Do you really think so?" April asked.

"Yes" Mara and Lexie chorused.

April sighed; "Fine, I'll talk to him about it."

Lexie narrowed her eyes at April; "You're not just telling us you will and then you won't, right?"

"I promise, I'll talk to him about it."

"Good" April replied. She then thumped her hands on the table; "I better go back, I still have tons of work to do."

"You're not eating?" Mara asked.

April checked her watch; "I still an hour before I can take my lunch" she explained. She then stood up; "Thank you for listening to me, I really appreciate it."

Lexie smiled; "You're always welcome."

"We're always ready to listen" Mara added.

"You guys are the best" April said with a smile.

"I know right?" Lexie replied pompously.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The day dragged on and Jackson still hasn't seen his wife; he tried dropping by the E.R multiple times but he kept on missing her. He knew that she's avoiding him and she's doing a good job at it. He let out a loud sigh as he stepped out of the elevator; he shoved his hands inside his lab coat pocket and started making his way towards his office.<p>

"Jackson"

Jackson stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side; he felt relief surge inside his chest when he saw who was calling him. "April"

"Ross said you were looking for me" April said as she walks towards him.

Jackson turned around to face her; "Yeah"

April stopped right in front of him; "Is there anything you need?"

"_Yeah, I need you to tell me that I didn't screw up - that we're okay" _Jackson thought. He shifted on his feet, meeting her gaze directly; "I just want to check on you, I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, that's it?"

Jackson grabbed April's arm unceremoniously and started dragging her inside his office.

"Jackson!" April squealed.

Jackson ignored her protest and pulled her inside the room; he slammed the door shut and gently backs her towards it.

"What are you doing?" April asked when she felt her back touch the wood behind her.

Jackson braced his hands on the door, caging her in; "I know you didn't believe me when I said I wanted you so I'm just going to prove it."

"How-ooommph"

Jackson pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off mid sentence. He nipped at her lower lip, cajoling it open.

April let out a moan, opening her lips automatically.

Jackson took that opportunity to gently slip his tongue inside, licking the roof of her mouth.

April felt her knees buckle with the onslaught of pleasure rushing through her body so she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady her.

Jackson took that as a sign to take things further; he shifted closer, pressing his taut body close to hers. He nibbled on her lips a couple of times before pulling away, his eyes meeting hers. "Do you feel that April?" he said, grounding his hips towards hers.

April's eyes snapped opened in shock; "Oh."

"That's how you affect me. That's how much I want you."

April licked her lips; "O-okay" she half whispered.

Jackson captured her lips again, pouring all his pent up passion into the kiss. He then snaked his left arm towards her leg, wrapping it around his waist.

April tightened her arms around his neck, hefting herself up, wrapping her other leg around his waist.

Jackson groaned between their lips when he felt his crotch hit her center. He shifted closer, pinning her to the wall. After a moment, he pulled his lips away, his hips swivelling in circular motions. "I want you so bad..."

"Then take me" April gasped.

Jackson groaned again as he buries his face on the crook of her neck; "I want to do it right Apes" he whispered.

April cocked her head to the side, "Do it right?" she asked. After a moment, realization dawned on her; she moved her arms off his neck and placed her hands on his face. She pulled it off her neck, coaxing him to meet her eyes; "Look at me."

Jackson met her gaze, his lips parted with labored breaths.

"You want to take it slow is that it?"

Jackson licked his lips; "Yeah..."

Something sparked in April's eyes as she pulled his face to hers, planting her lips directly to his.

Jackson didn't think twice, he gave in to the kiss.

April bit his bottom lip before sucking it with renewed vigor.

Jackson had to brace his right arm on the door to keep them from slipping.

April pulled her lips away; nuzzling her nose to his. "I thought you didn't want me anymore..."

That statement caught Jackson's attention; "What?" he asked.

April let her hands fall to his neck; "When you said no to me last night, I thought you didn't want me in that way anymore..." she admitted.

Jackson rested his forehead to hers, closing his eyes in the process; "I didn't mean for it to come off that way" he said.

"I understand it now" April replied. "Can you let me down? I want to talk, if that's okay?"

Jackson cracked a smile; "Only you would like to talk after that."

April giggled; "One word; priorities."

Jackson chuckled as he slowly lowered her legs down; "Okay, we can talk."

April laced her fingers with his as she guided them towards the chairs right in front of his desk. She sat down and waited for him to take the chair opposite to hers.

Jackson obliged; he plopped down but didn't let go of her hand. "Are you ready to tell me why you've been avoiding me the whole day?"

April felt her cheeks flush even brighter; "I'm not avoiding you."

"Karev is right" Jackson mused.

April furrowed his brows; "Right about what?"

"You really can't lie to save your life" Jackson replied with a teasing smirk.

April pulled her hand away and slapped Jackson's thigh; "Shut up!"

Jackson laughed.

April brought her hands to her lap and swallowed thickly; "Fine, I was avoiding you."

Jackson instantly stopped laughing; "Why?"

"Because I was upset about what happened last night and then I saw you flirting with an intern along the hallways" April blurted out.

Jackson's brows rose in surprise; "You saw us?"

April narrowed her eyes at her husband; "Yes, I saw you laughing with her."

"Why didn't you approach us?"

April shrugged her shoulders indifferently; "I didn't want to intrude."

Jackson scooted to the edge of his seat, catching her hand with his; "You are not intruding" he said seriously.

"Okay."

"I was laughing with the intern because I happen to know her."

"You know her?" April asked skeptically.

"Yeah. She's a childhood friend way back from Boston" Jackson explained. "Actually, that's the reason why I called you during lunch time; I wanted to introduce you to her."

April grimaced; "I'm sorry I jumped into conclusions."

Jackson squeezed her hand, a small smile gracing his lips; "I kinda like it"

"Like what?"

Jackson's smile turned into a grin; "You being _jealous_"

April snatched her hand away; "I'm not jealous"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" Jackson replied.

April shot up from her perch; "Keep saying things like that and you will definitely be sleeping alone tonight."

Jackson also stood up; he grabbed her arm and tugged her to his chest. He circled her waist with his arms, bring their faces together. "You won't"

April began thrumming her fingers on his chest; "I don't know about that. You want to take it slow and I can't promise to keep my hands to myself..."

Jackson closed his eyes as he leans his forehead to hers; "Don't remind me about that" he grunted.

April bridged the gap between their lips and kissed him chastely; "I don't know why you want to take things slow but just for the record, I want to play hanky panky with you" she said before pulling away.

"_Damn virtue!" _ Jackson cursed mentally. He let his arms fall to his side, his eyes fixed on his wife's face; "Hanky panky?"

"Hot, passionate and backbreaking sex" April said with a wink. She then turned on her heels and started walking towards the door; "Who knows, I might even let you tie me up" she added.

"Apriiilllll!" Jackson groaned.

April blew him a kiss; "See you later babe"

Jackson collapsed back to his chair; "I should really get down to this stupid proposal" he grumbled. He then leaned back, resting his head on his palms; "Damn, tie her up? What have you've been reading?" he asked, a dreamy look crossing his face.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Dr. K.A!"<p>

"Shane" April acknowledges as she closed the door behind her.

"Dr. Hunt is looking for you, we're about to wrap up today's observation."

April checked her watched and saw the time; "Oh that's right, let's go"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Too bad she's already married" Mitchell said.<p>

"Who's married?" Kylie asked as she sidled next to her friend.

"Dr. Kepner-Avery, Mitchell is crushing over her" Another intern piped in.

"You like her?"

"Yes. You should have seen her inside the O.R, she's awesome" Mitchell said.

Kylie looked thoughtful; "Do you know what her specialty is?"

"Trauma" Mitchell replied.

Kylie's eyes widen; "Trauma?"

Mitchell nodded; "Yep and again, she's awesome"

"Look like someone has a crush" Kylie teased.

Mitchell's cheeks redden; "Yeah, but she's already married."

Kylie folded her arms on top of her chest; "She is and I suggest you keep your googly eyes to a minimum, I don't think her husband would take it kindly" she said as she thought of Jackson's possessive nature.

Mitchell cleared his throat; "So I've heard."

"Good afternoon interns!"

Kylie threw her friend a sympathetic look before focusing her attention to the front.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Owen turned around and saw April walking briskly towards him; "Nice of you to join us Dr. Kepner- Avery" he said with humor.

April playfully rolled her eyes at Owen; "I got caught up with something."

"I bet you did" Owen joked.

April smirked; "And I bet you know all about that."

"Touché"

April noticed the interns looking at them curiously so she cleared her throat loudly; "Good afternoon"

Owen turned his attention back to the group.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"How soon can we do it?"<p>

Mark turned around and saw his prot standing behind him; "Do what?" he asked with a quirked brow.

Jackson shifted closer; "The proposal?" he whispered.

"Oh, so you did listen to me" Mark said.

Jackson leaned sideways on the counter; "Yeah, so when do you think is the best time?"

Mark copied Jackson's stance; "Hmmmnnn, let me think."

"I'm thinking about this coming thanksgiving" Jackson said. "April is really into that kind of stuff and I think that's the best time to do it."

Mark looked thoughtful; "That sounds about right."

Jackson rubbed his hands together, a giddy yet nervous look crossed his features; "I want it to be special and memorable and I think that timing is perfect" he paused. "I just don't know how I will be able to execute it"

"You mentioned a while ago that you want to involve the kids, is that still in the bag?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah, she loves kids and I think she'd really appreciate that."

"Then I suggest you talk with Mer, my daughter is very much in" Mark said.

"You'll talk with Torres and Robbins?"

Mark waved Jackson's concern off; "She's my daughter and I'm quite sure those two would love the idea of Sophia being involved. Hopeless romantic, that's what they are."

"Great!"

"What's great?"

Both surgeons turned around and saw Lexie standing behind them, eyeing them suspiciously. "Hey honeybear" Mark said with a large grin.

Lexie scowled; "How many times will I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Mark's grin grew wider; "Until the day I die?" he offered.

"That's not funny Mark" Lexie said seriously.

Jackson noticed the shift on Lexie's mood so he decided to interject; "We're talking about thanksgiving."

Lexie turned her gaze towards Jackson; "Thanksgiving?"

Jackson nodded; "Yep, I'm planning on celebrating it this year - I have a lot to thank for."

Lexie braced her hands on her waist; "About April, what is this I hear about you flirting with an intern?" she demanded.

Mark raised his brow; "Flirting with an intern?"

Jackson looked at Lexie disbelievingly; "Where on earth did you hear about that?"

"Walls have ears and gossip has wings" Lexie said vaguely. "So is it true? Are you flirting with an intern? You have a wife-"

"I am not!" Jackson butted in. "The woman people might have seen me with is a childhood friend way back from Boston and she just happens to be an intern, that's all."

"Just a friend? Not an ex? An ex fiancé? A past lover slash fuck buddy?"

"Whoa!"

Mark looked amazed; "Wow woman, you are thorough with this interrogation, you covered all your bases."

"I know what I'm talking about, so spill Avery"

"She is not an ex and she's definitely not a fuck buddy, geez! She's young enough to be my younger sister!"

Lexie narrowed her eyes and pointed towards her fiancé; "I'm old enough to be her daughter"

The apprehension on Jackson's face vanished as he threw his head back and laughed.

Mark crossed his arms on top of his chest, a scowl marring his face; "I call foul there Grey" he said sternly. He then narrowed his eyes; "You're having sex with me, doesn't that sound a bit weird if you think of me as Tatcher Grey?" he challenged.

Lexie's face distorted in disgust; "That's gross!"

"Point made" Mark said. He then moved his eyes towards Jackson; "And you. Stop laughing. I won't help you with your thanksgiving idea if you keep on laughing at my expense."

Jackson clamped his mouth shut, zipping it with his hand for good measure.

"I thought so" Mark said. "Now, you two, scram. I'm working right now and you're disturbing me"

Lexie flicked her hair back before spinning on her heels; "Fine. I have an aneurism to clip anyway."

"Don't botch it!" Mark called out.

"You're sleeping on the couch!" Lexie retorted.

"It's my apartment! You sleep on the couch!"

"Here's a better idea, I won't sleep in your apartment at all!"

Mark's eyes widen; "You will do no such thing!" he yelled.

"I suggest you follow her" Jackson piped in.

"Good idea, stay here" Mark said as he jogged towards the door.

Jackson shook his head as he watches his mentor run after Lexie.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Dr. Kepner-Avery?"<p>

April stopped midstride to turn around; it took her a moment to recongize the woman standing right in front of her. "Yes?"

Kylie smiled; "I know we have already met a couple of hours ago but I still want to introduce myself again, if that's okay."

April returned the smile; "You're Jackson's friend from Boston?"

"So, he already told you" Kylie mused. She then held her hand out; "My name is Kyla Archer, but you can call me Kylie."

April shook Kylie's hand; "You can call me April" she replied.

"If I had known that you are Jackson's wife, I should have introduced myself earlier."

"If I had known you are one of his childhood friends, I should have done the same thing."

Kylie giggled as she stuffed her hands inside her pockets; "Well, that is Jackson Avery for us - full of surprises. To be honest, I didn't even know he got married."

April shifted on her feet; "It was a small wedding, nothing fancy for us."

Kylie nodded; "I thought so."

April noticed the bag dangling from Kylie's shoulder; "Are you going home already?"

"Yep, I just stopped by to say Hello."

"Oh, that's nice of you"

Kylie waved her hand nonchalantly; "It's nothing" she replied. She then wrapped her hand around the strap of her bag; "Well, I better get going - I guess I'll just see you around."

April nodded; "I'm sure of that."

"Tell Jackson I said Hi" Kylie said.

"Will do, take care"

Kylie smiled; "It was nice meeting you April"

"Nice meeting you too Kylie" April replied.

Kylie threw the red head one last look before turning on her heels.

April let out a relieved sigh as she watches Kylie walked towards the E.R doors.

"Who's the hot girl?"

April turned her head to the side and saw Alex gawking at Kylie's backside; "Kylie Archers, one of the interns and Jackson's childhood friend."

Alex moved his eyes towards April; "Jackson's childhood friend?"

"Yep" April replied. "She's originally from Boston, I think"

Alex crossed his arms on top his chest; "Are you sure she's only a friend and not an ex? I mean, she's hot, I'd do her" he said.

April wrinkled her nose in disgust; "TMI Alex, I didn't need to know that."

Alex ignored April's words; "Seriously Kepner, you're fine with it?"

"Is there any reason why I should not be okay with it?"

Alex studied April's face for a moment; "You've changed."

"Huh?"

Alex cracked a smile before ruffling April's hair; "Nothing, I'm heading out - I'll see you tomorrow" he said before walking away.

"You can't just leave like that! What do you mean?" April called out. When the other surgeon didn't answer, she spun on her heels and trailed after him; "Allleeexxxx!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?"<p>

April snatched her bag from her locker before turning around; "Ready" she replied with a smile.

Jackson walked towards his wife and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

April pulled back; "What's that for?"

Jackson slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side; "I just missed you, is all."

April threw him an amused look; "You just saw me a couple of hours ago."

Jackson shrugged; "Doesn't matter, I still did" he said with a smile.

April stared at him for a couple of second before standing on her toes, landing a smack on his lips.

"What's that for?"

April grinned; "Just because."

Jackson squeezed her to his side; "Let's take you home."

"Are we continuing what you started in your office?"

Jackson gulped loudly; "I-I..."

April wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a playful squeeze; "I'm just messing with you – we're taking it slow, I remember."

Jackson let out a puff of breath; "Thank you."

"Too bad you won't see the lingerie I bought other day, it's quite a number" April teased.

Jackson's head snapped to the side, his mouth agape.

April stared at her husband's dumfounded face before bursting into fits of giggles.

It took a couple of seconds before Jackson caught on. He narrowed his eyes and pulled her tighter to his side; "You're an evil minx, that's what you are" he grumbled.

"And you're a monk" April retorted.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Jackson asked with a quirked brow. "If it is, you're losing your touch."

April adjusted her arm, slipping her hand towards his ass, squeezing it; "This touch?"

Jackson gritted his teeth when he felt himself harden; "We're waiting, we're taking it slow - think of your mother and Webber" he mumbled lowly.

April instantly pulled her hand off, her nose wrinkling in disgust; "You did not just say that"

Jackson opened his eyes, a small smile creeping up his lips; "Works every time" he said smugly.

"You're awful, you know that."

Jackson lowered his head right in front of her face; kissing her nose chastely before pulling away. "Come on, I'm hungry"

"Fine, but you're cooking."

"Aye aye boss!" Jackson chirped.

April rolled her eyes, a contented smile marring her lips. _"Yep, we are back on track" _she thought happily.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>_**:**

Two weeks' worth of covert planning and two weeks' worth of cold showers. If Jackson didn't work as a surgeon, he might as well be broke. Ever since he told April he wanted to wait, the more she teased him. He already lost count of how many times he ran into her wearing close to nothing. It's not as if he didn't enjoy the view, he loved it. It's just not helping when he's trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself - at least before she says _yes_ to his proposal. Once he hears those coveted three letter words from her lips, all the bets are off. She would have to ask someone to pry him off her before she can escape their bed. He let out a dreamy sigh just thinking about it. Before the clock strikes 12 midnight today, he's sure as hell that the bed once dormant would be used for more lucrative things other than sleeping.

"You okay?"

Jackson turned his head to the side and saw Derek staring at him; "I'm good" he replied with a smile. He then sat straighter, looking at the other surgeon in the eyes; "I know I sound redundant already but thank you - thank you for helping me with this and for letting me use your lawn."

Derek's eyes twinkled with amusement; "Yes you have been _very _redundant about that and my reply is still the same. It's just a lawn and I'm glad I could help."

Jackson threw him a sheepish look; "I know but still...and thank you about Zo-"

"Zola and Bailey, I know that too" Derek interrupted, rolling his eyes in the process. "Your plan is giving my wife a tiny bit of nostalgia. She says she's torn between feeling bitter and happy, kinda weird if you'll ask me."

Jackson leaned back on his seat, a smile playing on his lips. "She did tell me about the hundred candles, too bad you weren't able to see it - that must have been a sight."

Derek pursed his lips; "Thank you for bringing that up. Now I'm rethinking about sending the man I hired to mow the lawn home."

Jackson's eyes widen; "Whoa there, I was just kidding."

Derek chuckled; "So was I" he replied. "I couldn't do that too - Meredith would kill me."

Jackson let out a relieved sigh; "Okay, good."

Derek folded his arms on top of his chest; "You really are worked up about this, Mark was not kidding."

"Are you guys gossiping about me?"

"It's hard not to when you're both up our ass"

"Who's up our ass? It must not be Avery again! And I don't bat for the other team; I love Lexie's _vajayjay_ too much."

"Don't let my wife hear you say that" Derek chastised without turning around.

"And your fiancé - don't forget the fiancé, she'll castrate you" Jackson piped in.

Mark rested his arm around Derek's shoulder; "They won't, they're both busy bugging Kepner."

"They're talking to April?"

Mark nodded; "Yeah, I had to escape before my ears starts to bleed" he replied. He moved his eyes to his prot; "Now I remember why Karev calls her a human chatterbox, her voice is really grating."

"Watch your mouth, that's my wife you're talking about" Jackson warned, his protective side bristling.

Derek elbowed Mark on the stomach.

Mark winced; "Sorry, I was just kidding."

Jackson relaxed after hearing the other man's apology; "That's alright, just stop calling her names."

"Okay fine."

Derek cleared his throat loudly; "Well, we better get going if we want to finish in time" he said. "And oh, I almost forgot, the boxes of candles have already been dropped off this morning and the lawn mower guy will be out of our house by 5. Make sure to wrap things here by that time so you can set up."

"Thanks again man, I'll be there."

Derek nodded; "Okay, see you then" he said. He then batted Mark's arm away; "You should be getting ready in scrubbing in, your butt-fat sucking surgery has been moved an hour early."

Mark frowned; "Who moved it?"

"Hunt - who else do you think?" Derek replied before walking away.

"I should be notified about these things, I'm the surgeon for goodness sake!" Mark complained as he trailed behind Derek, not sparing Jackson a glance.

"Some things will never change" Jackson said as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" April asked, worrying her lip.<p>

Meredith rolled her eyes; "We're good Apes, promise."

"That actually worries me more" Lexie said while studying her nails. "You never cook."

Meredith crossed her arms on top of her chest defiantly; "I know how to cook."

Cristina guffawed.

Meredith turned around and pinned her best friend a look; "Not helping Cristina."

Cristina threw the magazine she's reading on the table and stood up; "I don't know why you insist on having a _Thanksgiving _dinner all of a sudden" she said. She then braced her hands on her hips; "We used to skip it remember? You, Alex and I - we're never the ones who enjoy this frivolous festivities" she scoffed.

Meredith sniffed; "There's a lot to be thankful for."

Cristina stared at Meredith for a moment, her eyes narrowing. After a moment, she pointed towards the door; "You, me - outside, right now" she said before striding towards the door.

"Oh oh - looks like you are in trouble" Lexie teased.

Meredith reached for her sister's arm and pinched it; "I'm never gonna let you live this down, remember that" she said before storming towards the door.

"Oh oh - looks like you're in trouble now" April repeated her friend's words, her eyes crinkling on the side with humor.

Lexie narrowed her eyes at the red head as she rubs her sore arm; "Thank you for finding amusement with my painful ordeal."

"And the Drama Queen strikes again" April said. She then grabbed her lab coat from the couch and started putting it on; "Well, I still have work to do, I'll see you later."

Lexie snatched her tab; "Contrary to what you guys think, I also have work."

April giggled; "Fine, go decompress some else's brain" she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Trauma Girl"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, you haven't forgotten right?"<p>

Mara lifted her eyes from her charts; "Forgot what?"

Jackson folded his arms on top of his chest, a scowl marring his face.

Mara blinked a couple of times before giggling; "I haven't forgotten, wipe that dreadful look off your face."

Jackson narrowed his eyes; "Why do you guys keep on picking on me today. Today of all days!"

Mara leaned back on her chair, crossing her legs in the process; "It's because you look like a train wreck."

Jackson moved towards the counter; "You know how I feel about this, you were there!"

Mara's face softened; "That's the reason why people are picking on you, because we _know. _And besides, I'm 100% sure that you're worrying about nothing" she paused to lean forward. "She's head over heels in love with you and I'm sure that she'll say yes" she said, whispering the last word.

The worry lines on Jackson's forehead lessened; "You think so?"

Mara nodded; "You have nothing to worry about. And yes, I'll be there to help you set up the bloody candles" she said. She then wrinkled her nose in distaste; "Only you would want to light god knows how many candles in an open lawn, its fall you know - the wind is clearly not in your favour. And that is literal; don't take it as one of your wife's metaphorical analogies."

Jackson couldn't help it; he threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Time check: 3:00 P.M.<strong>_

April closed the door to the procedure room behind her, her eyes fixed on her tab.

"You should look where you're going."

April lifted her gaze and noticed her husband standing right in front of her; "Hey" she greeted with a smile.

Jackson walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "Hey too"

April chuckled; she then moved her eyes to his chest and noticed that he's not wearing scrubs. "Why are you on your street clothes?"

Jackson pecked her on the lips before responding; "I'm heading out."

April threw him a confused look; "Heading where?" she asked.

"I need to run some errands, board stuff."

"On Thanksgiving?"

Jackson feigned an annoyed look; "A total pain in the ass."

April pouted; "That's just awful, can't you do it tomorrow?"

Jackson shook his head; "I can't babe, it's kinda important."

April stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding reluctantly; "Okay, but you're still gonna make it to dinner right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Jackson said.

April cracked a small smile; "Curious about Mer's cooking skills too?"

Jackson chuckled; "Caught me" he lied.

April laughed.

Jackson kissed her forehead before pulling away; "I won't be able to pick you up later. If I will be able to make it to dinner then I have to finish everything as fast as I can."

"I understand."

"I already told Mark and he agreed to take you with him."

"How kind of him"

Jackson laughed; "Yeah"

April thumped his chest affectionately; "Well, I'll see you later then."

"You will, love you"

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"It's about bloody time!" Mara exclaimed as she saw Jackson walking towards her. "I thought you forgot about your plan and just decided to shag your wife on the hallway into submission."<p>

Jackson threw Mara an amused look; "Submission? I didn't know you and Phillip are into kinky stuff."

Mara smirked; "What do you know about kinky stuff? Last time I checked you were suffering from blue balls."

Jackson smirked back; "Not for long."

Mara pulled the door open; "That is, if you play your cards right" she winked before slipping inside the car.

"You're not helping my nerves Keaton!" Jackson complained before closing the door behind him with a bang.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Time check: 4:30 P.M.<strong>_

Mara wiped the sweat from her brows; "Why did I even agree to help you with this again?" she yelled.

"Because you wanted to take a week off and you're kissing your boss's ass?" Jackson piped in perkily.

"Right" Mara replied sarcastically. She then pulled the last glass cover from the box and began nudging Jackson to the side. "Get out of my way Pretty boy"

Jackson moved, but not without rolling his eyes.

Mara placed the little glass dome in place before wiping her hands on her jeans; "Did you check if the wiring for the sound system is working? All of this won't look romantic if you two ended up hearing crickets and traffic noises."

Jackson plucked his phone from his back pocket; "Only one way to find out" he replied before unlocking it. He tapped on the screen a couple of times before lowering it; he waited a couple of beats before he heard soft music playing.

Mara slipped her hands inside her pocket, a smile forming on her lips; "Nice, Bluetooth?"

Jackson grinned as he faces Mara; "The wonders of technology."

"Make sure to stay on range then. Who would click on it later?"

"Me"

"Huh?"

"You just have to wait and see" Jackson said mischievously.

"Theatrics!" Mara exclaimed. "By the way, how am I supposed to know that I have to go out and help you light these things?"

"I'll call you - just pretend I'm Phillip"

"Oh okay, I can do that."

"How's your acting skill?"

Mara smirked; "Better than yours."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Time check: 7:00 P.M.<strong>_

"Very fitting, a dress on thanksgiving"

April turned around and saw Mark and Lexie standing by the door; she grabbed her bag from the table and started making her way towards the couple. "I don't have any other clothes to wear, Jackson accidentally dumped my clean clothes on the washer this morning"

"Men" Lexie said dryly.

"I know right?" April replied. She then checked her phone; "Have you seen him? I've been trying to contact him but he's not answering."

Mark waved his hand dismissively; "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll be there"

"Would he make it to dinner?" April asked.

"If he doesn't then we'll save him a plate, it's not as if we can eat what Meredith cooked" Lexie snickered.

"Speaking of Meredith, is she still here?" April asked.

"No, they already took off a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh I see, we be better get going then - she might need some help"

"I bet she would" Lexie replied with amusement.

"We just have to make a quick stop to Daycare, I have to pick Sophia up."

"She's coming too?" April asked excitedly.

"Yep, Callie and Arizona are planning on having their _own_ version of Thanksgiving" Mark said while wiggling his brows suggestively.

"TMI" Lexie said.

April laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Cristina adjusted Bailey on her arms, her eyes fixed on the table spread. "You can't expect me to believe that you did all this."<p>

Derek chuckled; "She didn't"

"Thank you Derek, I'm happy to know that you have faith in me" Meredith snapped.

"You may not be Martha Stewart but I love you none the less."

"Why don't you go out and check the cooler huh? Make sure that you didn't forget to place the beer inside."

Derek planted a kiss on his wife's cheek; "Yes dear" he said before walking away.

Meredith placed Zola on the floor; "Why don't you run along and go to your room to freshen up, we'll have dinner in a few, can you do that?"

Zola smiled toothily; "Yes Mommy" she replied. She then pointed her tiny finger towards her brother; "Baby Bailey coming too?"

Cristina kissed the little boy's nose and gently lowered him to the floor; "Here you go, he's all yours" she said with a smile.

Zola walked towards Bailey and slowly wrapped her hand around his; "Come on, we wash up."

Meredith followed her children with her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips; "They look so cute."

Cristina nodded; "They are" she replied.

Meredith moved her eyes towards her best friend; "Rethinking your decision eh?" she asked knowingly.

Cristina just shrugged her shoulders as a response; she spun on her heels and started making her way towards the table.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Everything is set?"<p>

Jackson lowered his beer on the table; "Yes, everything is good - I just have to hear her say that..._yes_, you know" he rambled before laughing nervously.

Derek moved his eyes towards Mara; "Is he drunk?"

Mara chuckled; "No, that's his nerves talking - that's his first bottle."

Derek braced his hands on his hips, a grin slowly spreading on his face; "If I had known you'd be this nervous, I should have brought my camcorder."

"Hardy Harhar" Jackson replied. He then shot up from his seat; "Is she here?" he asked anxiously.

Derek couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Shepherd! Don't laugh at me, is my wife here?" Jackson half whispered.

"I'm sorry, you're just being funny - I couldn't help it" Derek replied.

"Told you - his nerves is on the house, full blast" Mara chirped jovially.

Derek shook his head; "No, you're wife is not here, she's riding with Mark. He's gonna text you once they're close" he replied. "Did you two eat?"

Jackson started wringing his hands as he paces; "No, I don't think I can - I might throw up, that won't do. I don't think April will appreciate me puking on her"

Mara wrinkled her nose in disgust; "Nobody would appreciate that."

"Cristina is already here, so we're just waiting for Karev and Webber."

"Hunt is not coming?" Jackson asked.

"He is, he'll be running a bit late though - he had to scrub in so that April can make it on time."

"I see, thanks man."

Derek pointed on Mara; "You should come with me now"

Mara stood up from her perch; "Okay" she replied. She then turned her eyes towards her best friend; "You're gonna be alright here?" she asked.

Jackson took a deep breath; "Yeah, I'm good."

Mara walked towards Jackson and planted a kiss on his cheek; "You will do just fine, just tell her how you feel and the rest will just follow."

Jackson met Mara's eyes; "Thank you."

Mara smiled; "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Time check: 7:30 P.M.<strong>_

"Wow" April gasped.

Lexie stared at the spread, her eyes widening every second; "You've got to be shitting me."

"Watch your words!" Meredith chastised. She then turned towards April, opening her arms for the little tot that's squirming in her arms; "Give her to me, I'll take her to the gang" she said.

April planted a kiss on Sophia's hair before handing her over to Meredith.

"You really are good with kids" Mark said.

Lexie nodded in agreement; "I don't think Mark and I can calm her down the way you did, only Callie can do that."

April smiled; "Kids love me" she replied.

The door was flung open, revealing Richard and an annoyed looking Alex. "You better have an edible dinner for me, you know how I hate these things" the latter grumbled.

"You are in for a surprise Evil Spawn, my twisted sister has turned into Martha Stewart!" Cristina replied loudly.

Alex snickered as he made his way towards the table, he stopped in his tracks midway, his jaw dropping.

"Told you" Cristina snickered.

"Well what do you know" Richard said as he fell into step with Alex.

Alex moved his gaze towards Derek, throwing him a penetrating stare; "Did you do something to piss your wife off?"

Derek chuckled; "If you're worried about food poisoning, you're safe - that food was catered."

Alex let out a relieved sigh; "Thank god!" he said dramatically.

Meredith appeared out of nowhere, slapping Alex on the back of his head. "You're an awful friend."

Alex scowled at her, rubbing his head; "That hurts!"

"Oh don't be dramatic, Zola hits harder than that" Meredith said.

Alex took a side step, moving closer to Richard; "Rein your pseudo daughter, she's abusing me."

Richard lifted his hands in surrender; "Ask the husband, I'm not going there."

"Hmph!" Meredith scoffed.

"Hey Keaton, how did you get here?" Cristina asked while eyeing Mara.

"I took a cab" Mara replied. She then turned her eyes towards Meredith; "Thank you again for inviting me" she said with sincerity.

Meredith waved her hand dismissively; "You're part of the family, no biggie" she replied nonchalantly.

Mara felt a warm feeling surge through her chest; "Thanks."

Alex noticed April fiddling with her phone; "Hey Kepner, where's Avery?"

April slipped her phone inside her pocket; "He's doing some board errands, he'll be here soon."

"All the board members are here" Alex gestured towards the crowd. "What board work is he doing?"

"Funding" Mark said loudly.

"Yeah, he went out to meet some of our suppliers" Derek said.

"You know how hands on Jackson can be" Meredith added.

"On Thanksgiving?" Alex asked, a suspicious look marring his face.

"Are you Avery's keeper now?" Cristina teased.

Alex huffed; "I'm not, it's just weird that his wife is here and he's MIA."

April bit her bottom lip, unpleasant thoughts swirling into her mind.

Derek noticed the look on April's face so he decided to intervene. He clapped his hands loudly, trying to get the attention of the crowd. "Why don't we all settle down for dinner eh? I'm sure Jackson is already on his way."

Meredith threw Alex a stink eye before nodding; "That's a great idea" she said.

"I'll go get the kids" Lexie offered. She then moved towards the disturbed looking red head; she lopped her arm around April's; "Come on, god knows I need all the help I can get with those three" she said.

"Okay" April replied.

Mara also stood up; "Can I help?" she asked.

Lexie nodded; "Yeah, let's go."

The women were halfway towards the hallway when Mark spoke; "I just got a message from Avery, he's on his way. He wants us to start dinner and he'll just catch up."

"See? He's on his way already" Meredith said, her eyes pinning Alex on the spot.

Alex shrugged his shoulders; "I didn't say he was not coming, I just asked where he was - geez!"

Lexie leaned towards April; "There, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, looks like it" April replied with a forced smile.

Mara smiled encouragingly; "Jackson won't miss this for the world Apes, it's your first thanksgiving together after all"

April returned the smile, this time it's more sincere; "That's right, this is our first thanksgiving together."

Lexie chuckled; "Don't mind Alex, he's just being a grouch - he's not a big fan of any holidays."

"Except Valentines day" April chirped in.

The three women shared a look before bursting into laughter.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Time check: 8:30 P.M.<strong>_

Jackson slapped his cheeks to get a hold of himself; "You don't have any audience - it's not public speaking, there's no camera - you can do this" he said to himself. He then swiped his phone from the table and started tapping on it; he moved it towards his ear, waiting for Mara to answer his call.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Party girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything when will I learn - I push it down, I push it down..." <em>

Mara hastily plucked the phone from her pocket, she checked the screen before pushing away from the table. "I have to get this, excuse me"

"Hospital?" Richard asked.

Mara let out a small smile; "No, it's personal."

"Must be Phillip" April said knowingly.

Mara nodded; "Yeah, I'm just gonna step out for a bit - I'll be back"

"You can take the call from the deck, you'll have more privacy there" Derek suggested.

"Yeah, just walk along the hallway, it's the glass sliding on your left" Meredith added.

"Thank you, be right back" Mara said before scurrying away.

Derek moved his eyes towards Mark; "So, have you guys already agreed on the theme for Sophia's party? Princess, Fairy or Aliens?"

"Alien?" April asked.

"Oh don't get me started with that" Mark said. "Arizona is..."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Please don't tell me we're using matches" Mara said as she fell into step with Jackson.<p>

"That was fast" Jackson observed. "And no, we're not using matches"

"Good, because I only excused myself for a bit - let's start this then" Mara said, rubbing her hands together.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The dinner is almost over and dessert is currently being passed on; April checked her watch for the nth time, her nerves starting to shoot up again. <em>"Where are you?" <em>

Mara stepped back into the room; "I'm back, sorry - the call turned into a consultation" she announced.

Alex smirked; "Let me guess, it has something to do with the reproductive system?"

Mara pulled her chair and plopped down; "Actually yes, the patient's guy parts was chopped off by one of his one night stands."

The smirk on Alex's lips vanished, his face blanching.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Keaton, you just managed to shut Alex's trap" Cristina said jovially.

Mara raised his glass towards Cristina, a small smile curling on her lips.

"Auntie April?"

April shifted from her seat; "Yes sweetie?"

"Can you pway with us?" Sophia asked sweetly.

April smiled; "Are you finish eating?"

Sophia nodded; "Yep" she replied. She then slid her tiny hand towards April's arm; tugging it; "Come pway with us, pweeaaassse?"

April turned her eyes towards Mark; "Err - let's ask Daddy first"

Mark shared a look with Derek before nodding; "Sure, you can take her."

"Me too!" Zola piped in excitedly.

"Me!" Bailey repeated before giggling.

"Alright, we can play" April said. She placed her napkin on the table before scooting her chair back; "Where do you guys want to play?" she asked enthusiastically.

"The swing" Meredith replied. "Derek just installed it yesterday and they can't seem to get enough of it. You don't mind?"

April stood up; "Nope I don't mind at all" she said. "If Jackson arrives, just tell him I'm out with the kids"

"Will do" Mark said with a grin.

April scooped Bailey in her arms before pointing towards the hallway; "Go on girls, lead the way."

"I'll help you watch them, I'm expecting another call anyway" Mara said as she stood up.

Sophia grabbed Zola's hand giddily; "Lessggooooo!"

April chuckled as she trailed behind the two excited girls; "Okay but be ready, these girls can cause a riot" she warned.

Meredith waited for April's back to disappear from the hallway; "I think I'm gonna cry" she blurted out.

Alex threw his friend a confused look; "Because Kepner is playing with your kids?"

"We have awesome kids" Mark said proudly.

"That we are" Derek replied with the same intensity.

Cristina shook her head as she turned her eyes towards Alex; "So Evil Spawn, how's your date last night? Any good?"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Sweethearts, slow down!" April said loudly as she watches Zola and Sophia run towards the swing.<p>

The girls giggled loudly but they slowed their pace.

"What's with kids and swings?" Mara asked.

"I don't know, maybe because it's new?" April offered, her eyes not leaving the girls.

Mara watched April from the corner of her eyes; "You'd be a great mother someday Apes, the kids adore you."

April smiled wistfully; "I hope so..."

"_Party girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything when will I learn - I push it down, I push it down..." _

"Looks like they really need your help there" April said.

Mara carefully checked the screen, making sure that April won't get a peek. "Yeah, give me one moment" she said.

April nodded as she adjusted Bailey in her arms; "Go on."

Mara moved towards the steps and sat down; she tapped on the answer button and moved her phone to her ears. "Hello"

April tuned out Mara's conversation on the phone and turned her full attention to the giggling baby in her arms; "You like it here, don't you?" she asked affectionately.

Bailey placed his hands on April's cheeks, chortling happily.

April couldn't help it, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on the baby's nose; "You're such a darling!"

"Auuunnttttiiieeeee Aprillllll!"

April's head snapped to the side, her eyes searching for the girls; "What is it?" she asked.

"There's a man standing out there" Zola said.

April frowned; "A man?"

The girls nodded; "Yes and he's standing in the middle of a fire" Sophia said.

April's eyes widen just as Mara stood up from her perch; "What's going on?" the latter asked.

"Can you take him?" April asked.

Mara moved towards April and opened her arms; "Sure, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just need to check something" April replied. "Sweethearts, can you come here please?"

Zola grabbed Sophia's hand and started dragging her back to the deck; "Okay"

April met the kids halfway, hurrying them towards Mara. "Stay with Auntie Mara okay? I'll just go check something" she said sternly.

The two girls nodded obediently; "We will."

"Promise?" April asked.

"Promise" The girls chorused.

"April, you're scaring me - what's happening?" Mara whispered.

"The girls saw a man standing in the lawn, I'm just going to check it" April said lowly.

"Okay, be safe" Mara said.

April smiled; "I will be, I'm sure the G-I-R-L-S is just overreacting" she said.

Mara laughed; "I think so too"

April wrapped the cardigan around her body, folding her arms on top of her chest; "Be right back"

Mara nodded; "Why don't we sit over there and you girls can tell me about your favorite princesses?" she asked.

April watched as Mara led the kids towards the seats before she turned around; "They're just overreacting, it's nothing" she assured herself. She took a deep breath before walking towards the direction the kids pointed at.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"It's time" Jackson mumbled to himself when he heard the kids screech. He wiped his clammy hands on his pants; turning his back to the house.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April felt her breath hitched inside her throat when she caught sight of the man that the girl's was telling her about. They were not kidding; he is standing in the middle of the lawn, surrounded by what seems to be candles. She took a tentative step, her heart thudding wildly inside her chest; "God, please don't let him be one of those people who practice witchcraft, it's thanksgiving for goodness sake. And please, please God, don't let that be an altar designed for a human sacrifice" she prayed. She stopped on the outer ring of the circle, making sure that there would be enough distance between them. "Hello? Excuse me sir?"<p>

The guy shifted on his feet, his back still turned.

April cleared her throat; "Sir? This is a private property - you're not allowed here" she said loudly.

Silence.

April opened her mouth to speak but was able to do so when she heard a familiar melody playing.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding - I can't pin you down..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What the?" April said, clearly confused.<p>

The man slowly turned around, his face being illuminated by the soft glow of the tiny lights.

April's eyes widen in shock, her jaw dropping.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jackson met April's eyes, his nerves slowly ebbing. His mouth started curling up into a smile, his eyes urging April towards him. "April"<p>

April seem to regain her bearings, she snapped her mouth shut, swallowing hard before speaking. "Jackson? What are you doing?"

Jackson didn't respond; he lifted his hand, beckoning her to come closer.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My head's under water but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind..." <strong>_

* * *

><p>April felt her knees buckling and her eyes heating up with the surge of emotions that's raking havoc inside her chest. She wanted to collapse on the spot but she forced herself to walk towards him. "What's-I thought you're not here" she said shakily.<p>

Jackson shook his head a tiny bit, his eyes not leaving hers.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>April knew that the wind is picking up but she couldn't seem to feel it. She stopped right in front of him, her arms falling limply to her side. "Jackson?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jackson took a deep breath before speaking; "Hi."<p>

"H-hey" April replied.

"I know you're wondering what all of this is about..."

April chuckled nervously; "Yeah, when the girls told me that they saw a man standing in flames - I knew I had to check."

Jackson chuckled; "Standing in flames?"

"Well you can't blame them, you are standing in the middle of what looks to be a witchcraft altar" April joked.

Jackson looked confused; "Huh?"

"Don't mind me, it's nothing" April hastily said, her cheeks turning bright red.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you...<strong>_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Do it" <em>Jackson thought. He felt his heart is beating thunderously inside his chest as he shifted closer. He licked his lips as he slowly reached for her hands. He gave it a soft squeeze, his eyes meeting hers. "April"

"Oh god" April gasped, her eyes starting to water.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard..."<br>**_

* * *

><p>"I love you - I always have" Jackson blurted out. He then paused to take another deep breath; "I know I've said it millions of times but I won't get tired of saying it."<p>

"I love you too" April replied, tears now falling freely to her cheeks.

Jackson lifted her hands to his lips, kissing it briefly before lowering it again. "I have done a lot of things in our relationship that I regret. I know that you've cried more than you smiled while you were with me all these years..."

"Jackson..."

Jackson shook his head, a sad smile gracing her lips; "It's the truth -I've hurt you in more than ways that I can count. We started this marriage on the wrong foot and it ended up blowing on our faces. I drove you away with my stupid lies. I kept you away from the people you love and pretended that everything was okay when it's clearly not" he paused to swallow the lump that formed inside his throat. "I abandoned you during the times you needed me the most. Instead of grieving with you, I pushed you away. I should've taken care of you April - I should have been there but I wasn't, I don't think I can forgive myself for that."

April shook her head; "Jackson no... don't say that..." she pleaded.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jackson squeezed her hand tighter; "I've done a lot of things that I cannot change but this, I can and hopefully I get the same answer" he said. He then took a step back and slowly got down on one knee; he tilted his face upwards, his eyes burrowing into hers. "I'm yours April - <em>all<em> of me. I'm surrendering everything to you and I hope you accept it." He slipped his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box; he lifted it upwards, presenting it with a shaky hand. "Let me prove to you that I am and will always be your "mint-to-be". Give me the chance to give you the wedding that you deserve and want. Marry me again and I'll do my best to make you happy for the rest of our lives. Say yes to me because I couldn't bear another day not knowing if your love is mine forever..."

April was too choked up with tears to answer so she did the next best thing she could. She nodded her head fervently as she dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, locking their lips together into a passionate kiss.

Jackson returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm, he fell back on his haunches, pulling her closer. After a couple of minutes, he pried his lips a fraction, resting his forehead to hers; "I need to hear you say it love, please say you'll marry me again..." he rasped out.

April smiled through tears; "Yes. I'll marry you again - I love you so much" she whispered back.

Jackson grinned widely; "Yes?"

April chuckled; "Yes, yes and yes! A thousand times yes - I'll marry you!" she shrieked.

Loud claps and cat calling started emanating from their back, making the couple turn. April felt her cheeks flush when she saw all of their friends cheering from the deck. "They know?"

"Only Derek, Mer and Mark" Jackson replied.

"Hey Avery! Defiling the lawn is not included in the agreement! Get your asses up here before you both freeze your asses to death!" Mark called out loudly, making the other people laugh.

April buried her face into Jackson's neck; "Oh god"

"We should go there before they decide to come here" he whispered.

"Okay" April replied.

Jackson moved her legs around his waist, securing it tightly with his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting up"

"Put me down, I can walk - they can see us!"

Jackson ignored her rants as he hauled them up, acting as if she doesn't weigh much. "Let's go?"

April wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her eyes shining with happiness and love. "I love you."

Jackson pecked her lips; "I love you more."

oOo

The newly engaged couple didn't linger much, after Jackson ate his portion, he insisted on going home, claiming that he wanted to spend time with his wife/fiancé. All their friends teased him relentlessly but he didn't bat an eye. He waited for this night for four long years and he's done waiting.

"Remind me again why we're hurrying"

Jackson punched on the call button twice before facing her; he yanked her towards his chest, his arms finding its way around her waist. "I think you know why"

April moved her face closer; "I don't know, care to enlighten me?" she said breathlessly.

Jackson moved her hand towards her face, brushing some of her lush red hair away from her eyes. "I will, as soon as this stupid elevator opens"

April's lower lip trembled; "You promise?" she asked hoarsely.

Jackson ran his thumb along her bottom lip; "I promise" he whispered.

April felt her body react with his words; "Stupid elevator" she hissed.

Jackson pulled his thumb away, a smile playing on his lips; "Ditto."

As if on queue, the metal doors slid open, showing an empty car. Jackson didn't waste any more time, he pulled her in, punching on their floor number.

April fell in step with him, pushing her body close to his. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her lips ghosting along the column of his neck.

"Continue doing that and the security team will get a live show" Jackson warned.

April pulled away, giggling. "Sorry..."

The elevator chimed again, signalling that they're on their floor. This time, April was the one who grabbed Jackson's arm, dragging him towards their door.

Jackson fished out his keys from his pocket, unlocking their door hastily. Once they're both inside, he slammed the door shut before slipping the keys to the hook.

April can no longer wait; as soon as he turned towards her, she jumped into his arms. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him with all the pent up passion.

Jackson trailed his hands along her curves; pulling her legs up, wrapping it around his waist.

April licked the seams of his lips, breaking them apart, slowly letting his taste take over. She pushed her tongue inside of his mouth, loving the way his body tensed as the pressure increased.

Jackson moaned, tightening his arm around her. He started rocking his hips harder against her body, pinning her against the wall.

April slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She let out a mewling sound, when she felt him hit the right spot.

Jackson increased the pressure, moving his hips rhythmically. He pulled his face a fraction, a loud groan escaping his lips. "We should go to our room - I don't want our first time to be by the door"

April moved her lips towards his neck; trailing hot kisses on it. "Good idea..."

Jackson pulled her away from the wall, keeping his firm grip around her. He walked towards their room, his pace increasing with every kiss. When they finally made it into their room, he slowly lowered her on top of the bed; he crawled between her legs, his lips finding hers again.

April untangled her arms around his neck, moving it towards his back. She slipped her fingers into his shirt, tugging it up.

Jackson understood what she wanted so he broke the kiss. He sat on his haunches, yanking the shirt up.

"Thank god I wore these tonight" April said as she easily slipped the straps of her dress down her arms, revealing her bra-clad breast.

"That's the reason why I chose that dress" Jackson said smugly.

"I knew it!"

Jackson smirked; he grabbed the fabric off her hands, pulling it down with one swift movement.

"Oh" April gasped.

Jackson's eyes scanned her body, his eyes feasting with the view. "You're so beautiful" he whispered hoarsely.

April felt her cheeks redden but didn't say anything. She moved her hands towards the front hook, unclasping it with one flick.

Jackson slid the bra off her arms, his eyes never leaving her naked breast.

April felt her breath hitch, waiting for him to make the next move.

Jackson tossed the bra onto the floor and looks back at her. He smiles and briefly presses his lips to hers, kissing them softly. When he pulls back, he brings his hands up to her breast, gently massaging and pinching her pebbled nubs. "You having fun?"

April bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling.

Jackson leans forward, taking her lips from her mouth, pulling it away from her teeth. He kisses it for a few seconds and then releases it. "Don't bite that again," he said.

"Okay..."

Jackson moved his other hand to her hip, slowly slipping his fingers beneath the hem of her underwear, touching her for the first time in years.

"Jackson" April gasped.

Jackson expertly ran his fingers along her nether region, spreading her wetness. When he's sure that she's ready; he gently slip two fingers inside her, massaging her inner walls.

April opened her legs wider, basking in the pleasure that his hand is giving her.

Jackson played with her for a couple of seconds before pulling his hand away.

April's eyes snapped open; "What?"

Jackson didn't respond; he slowly crawled towards the edge of the mattress, dragging the tiny lace along with him. He stood up from the bed, unfastening his fly as fast as he could. He stepped out of his pants and boxers before resuming his original position; "I don't think I can wait any more love, I'm too wound up - this would be fast, I promise to make up to you later" he whispered.

"I don't care about any of that. I just want you inside me" April whispered back.

"Thank God." Jackson sighed. He takes her leg behind the knee with his right hand, before thrusting in one swift motion. He melded their lips together, kissing her while he continues pulling in and out of her.

April moaned into his mouth, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

Jackson's other hand made its way towards her other leg, fully opening her up to him.

"Jackson" April breathed out. "That feels so good"

Jackson's pace started to build up, sweat forming on his forehead. The muscle on his thigh started shaking; "Fuck" he groaned.

April pulled his face to hers, sucking his tongue into her mouth. She knew her release is coming and she's sure it would be a big one.

Jackson pulled his lips away; "I-I'm close, you feel so good - it's been too long time..."

"Don't stop" April panted. "Harder"

Jackson obliged, he slammed into her repeatedly, swivelling his hips in the process. "Touch yourself" he ordered.

April slipped her hand between them, rubbing her sensitive spot in circular motions, timing it perfectly with his thrusts.

"Come with me..." Jackson grunted.

As if in command, April felt something inside her snap, sending her to bouts of euphoria.

Jackson pushed into her one final time before he let himself explode.

April wrapped her arms and legs around him, hugging him like a big giant teddy bear.

Jackson buried his face into her neck; panting loudly. After a moment, he spoke; "That was..."

"I know" April replied breathlessly.

Jackson slowly braced his elbows on the bed, propping himself up. He met her eyes, a large grin curling up his lips; "Wanna go again?"

"Are you sure you can get it up again?" April asked breathlessly, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Jackson moved his hips a fraction; "Does that feel soft to you?"

April gasped; "Oh dear."

Jackson lowered his head, capturing one of her perky nipples into his mouth. He lapped at it for a couple of seconds before letting it go with a loud pop; "Now I'm definitely ready" he said huskily.

April moved her hands towards his face; cupping it lovingly. "I love you Jackson and I'll never ever regret saying yes to you twice - keep that in mind."

Jackson felt a warm feeling surge into his chest, making him smile. He nuzzled her nose affectionately before meeting her eyes again; "And I'll never get tired of asking you to marry me again and again. You have always been my "_it" _April, I knew it then and more so now. I love you too - keep that in mind" he said.

April beamed; "Now that we have that settled, are we gonna screw like bunnies or are we gonna play-"

Jackson caught her lips, silencing her with a kiss.

"_Round 2 begins" _April thought happily.

oOo

_**A/N: A 16k words chapter to make up for the VERY long wait :) **_

_**I know some of you are asking why it took me that long to post this next chapter - its actually intentional. I timed it with RL-GA's return so we all have something to read that's not too depressing. I haven't watched the episode yet but I'm sure it will be heartbreaking. I want you guys to have something to lift up your spirits after watching it. Did it work? I hope it did or all of the suspense would be for naught... LOL :) **_

_**How was it? Is it too anti-climatic?**_

_**I wanted to write a more elaborate and extravagant proposal but I'm trying to stick with Jackson's character in this plot. He is a man with few words but when he speaks - he speaks from his heart. He knew that what they have was built in shaky grounds and he made sure to point it out. He was far from ideal but he's trying his best to be the man she deserves. Ahhh, the romance! LOL :) **_

_**I have a question for you guys, do you think I should end it here or you want to read more? Since they're already married and happy I'm not sure if you want to read more of their life together. Having said that, let's do a little survey, shall we? **_

_**If you want me to continue writing, leave a comment and give me some of your ideas. **_

_**If you feel like every avenues has already been exhausted and you're quite happy ending it like this, then feel free to tell me as well. DEAL? :) **_

_**I take your opinions with high regard, so whatever you guys want - I'll try my best to deliver. **_

_**Thank you again for reading this story, it wouldn't be this long if you guys aren't there to cheer me on. I apologize for the long wait and I hope I made it worth your while. :)**_

_**I'll wait for your responses, cheers! :) **_


	14. Making up for lost time

**Chapter Fourteen: Making up for lost time**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You heal these scars over time, you've raised my soul, you loved my mind. You're the only angel in my life. The day news came my best friend died, my knees went weak and you saw me cry, say I'm still the soldier in your eyes. I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much, I'm yours. And though my edges may be rough, I'll never feel I'm quite enough. It may not seem like very much but I'm yours..." I'm yours by The Script<strong>_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Seventh heaven - is exactly what April feels at the moment. Never in her wildest dream did she ever think that Jackson would be asking for her hand again. The last time does really not count since he did it out of obligation. This round feels tad different, why? Because she knew that he's asking her simply because he wants to. And that for her makes all the difference in the world. She rubbed her cheeks on her pillow as a contented sigh escaped her lips.<p>

"You're up?"

Her eyes snapped open, a small smile curling on her lips, "Yeah, morning."

Jackson snaked his arm towards her tummy, pulling her to his chest. "Morning love, sleep well?"

"Slept like a baby, how about you?"

"Never better" He replied, "I always sleep well when you're in my arms" he murmured before burying his face into the crook of her neck.

She placed her arm on top of his, lacing their fingers together. "Me too"

He hummed as he planted soft kisses on her neck, "I have to go in today but I don't want to..."

"But its Saturday, you don't work on weekends."

"I took off early yesterday so I have to make up for it. But don't worry, I won't be there the whole day, just until 12" He explained. "You're gonna miss me?"

She slowly turned around, facing him directly. "Of course I will. Today is our first day as an engaged couple"

He smirked; "We're already married"

"I know that, but can you blame me for wanting to spend the whole day in bed with my fiancé/husband?"

His eyes automatically dropped to her lips, "All day?"

She licked her lips suggestively, "Yeah" she replied. She then pulled away from his grasp, bunching the comforter to cover her chest as she sat up. "Too bad we can't, what a pity."

He swallowed thickly, "I can always-"

"Nope, you can't" She said, cutting him off midsentence. "You should definitely go in today, we don't want them thinking that you're abusing your position after all"

He let out a loud groan as he lied on his back, "Fine" he said with a pout.

She leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, "Go take a shower, I'll make breakfast" she said before scooting towards the edge of the bed. She planted her feet on the floor, throwing the comforter off her body, standing at the foot of the bed in all her naked glory.

Jackson hastily sat up, his eyes raking his wife's naked form hungrily.

She winked at him before walking towards the bathroom.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop pacing like a lunatic! You're making me dizzy!" Lexie snapped.<p>

Mark halted his step, "I will gut Avery if he forgot to come in today - newly engaged or not!"

She rolled her eyes, "There's no need to be jealous dear, I'm quite sure you're still his first love" she said wryly.

"Ha ha, very funny Lex!"

She shot up from her perch and started making her way towards the door; "He still has an hour Mark, give the man a break" she said before stepping out of the room.

Mark checked his watch again before walking towards his desk with a huff.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or your pancake tastes heavenly today?" Jackson asked with a contented smile.<p>

April threw the rest of her coffee in the sink with a snort; "You're still going in today, no sweet talking will get you out of it."

He chuckled as he hopped off of his chair, "I know that babe, I'm just complimenting your awesome cooking skills" he said as he grabbed his plate.

She met him midway, taking the plate from hand. "I'll take care of this, you should leave-you don't want to be late" she said before walking towards the sink.

He followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, embracing her from behind. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he murmured.

She offered her cheek, "Kiss me then, so you can get on your way" she said.

"Just your cheek?"

"Yep"

"I don't think so" He said before turning her around, caging her in his arms as he braced both of his hands on the sink. "Much better" he said before capturing her lips with his.

April felt herself melt into the kiss, returning it with the same enthusiasm. She let him have his way for a couple of minutes, making sure that they both got their fill. She then slowly moved her hands to his chest, pushing him away. "You should go"

He rested his forehead on hers, "I don't want to leave you..."

"I know babe"

He nipped her bottom lip one more time before pulling away, "I should go"

"You should" She said breathlessly.

He plucked his jacket from the counter as he slowly walked backwards, "I'll be home soon"

She smiled; "I'll be waiting"

He returned the smile; "Laters baby" he said cheekily.

Her eyes widen in shock, "Did you just-oh my god-you did! I told you to stop touching my Kindle!"

"Dirty talking?"

She felt her cheeks heating up, "Jackson!"

He threw his head back and laughs.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Avery proposed to his <em>wife<em>-it's stupid" Cristina said.

Meredith chuckled, "Maybe it's his way of rewriting their past. Everybody here knows that he just married Apes because she's pregnant" she paused. "You were there, you were a witness"

"How can I forget? Avery looked green in the gills"

"And April looked like she's about to perform a prostate exam" Meredith piped in.

Cristina snickered.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally! Where the hell have you been?"<p>

Jackson quirked his brow, "Good morning to you too" he said.

"Don't get cheeky with me! I've been waiting for over an hour" Mark huffed.

Jackson checked his watch as he made his way towards his desk, "I don't know why you waited, we agreed on a specific time" he drawled.

Mark plopped down on the chair right in front of the desk, "What took you long anyway?"

He smirked at his mentor as he sat down, "Not sharing"

"Oh come on! When did you become so secretive?"

"April is my fiancé/wife, need I say more?"

Mark pouted; "You're no fun" he puffed. He then leaned back and crossed his leg, "If you're not into sharing mode, why don't you pull our patient's file and tell me more about the approach we'll be using today."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I'll get right to it..._boss" _he said sarcastically.

Mark didn't seem to notice; "Good, you still know who's the boss around here" he said smugly.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April just stepped out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing. She tiptoed towards their room and hastily snatched it from the side table, "Hello?"<p>

"Congratulations!"

She felt the corner of her lips tugging up as she sat down on their bed, "Thank you Catherine, but who told you?"

"That is irrelevant, I'm so happy for you two!" Catherine gushed, excitement evident in her tone.

She didn't know how to answer so she just chuckled.

"I'm flying over to Seattle this Monday"

"Oh, why?"

"To celebrate the good news silly girl, what else! Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Err - we just got engaged last night, to be honest it hasn't sunk in yet, everything still feels so surreal..."

"Take all the time you need sweetheart, but don't make yourselves wait too long. You two already wasted enough time as it is, I want grandbabies!"

She felt her cheeks burning, "Oh good lord..."

Catherine chuckled, "I'll see you on Monday honey - I'll go bug my son now"

"Okay, see you, bye"

"Bye!"

"That went well", April mused as she lowered the phone to her lap.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Dr. Avery, Dr. Avery is on the other line" The nurse said.<p>

Jackson lifted his eyes from his work, "My wife?"

"No, the other Dr. Avery"

"Dang! Mama Avery works fast" Mark mused.

"Tell her that I'll call her later" Jackson replied. He then moved his gaze towards his mentor; "Did you or did you not?"

Mark threw his prot an offended look, "Hey!"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders and continued his work, "More suction Edwards" he instructed.

"Why do you always assume that it's always me who's giving her the details?"

"Err - maybe because you're the only one who actually takes time to converse with her" Jackson offered.

"Ha! If you only knew" Mark huffed.

"What does that mean?"

"None of your business"

"It's my mother you're talking to, of course it's _my _business" Jackson said while rolling his eyes.

"Just focus on your work" Mark snapped.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What the?" April mumbled when she heard her phone ringing again. She leaned forward and swiped it from the coffee table. She narrowed her eyes before clicking on the answer button, "Mom?"<p>

"Baby! Catherine just told me - you're getting married again, to Jackson?"

April let out an exasperated sigh, "When did she call you?"

"We just got off the phone, why didn't you tell me?" Karen Kepner asked.

"Because he just proposed last night Mom, we haven't gotten the chance to tell anyone" April replied. She then shifted on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. "Besides, he's already my husband, I didn't think it would matter, really."

"Of course it matters! Don't tell me you're planning on marrying him in a courthouse again?"

April felt guilt gnaw on her gut, "Of course not"

"Good, very good. So, have you two set a date yet?"

"Not you too!" April whined.

Karen laughed, "You can't blame us, you guys have a history of eloping - god knows what you two are planning this time around."

"We haven't exactly talked about it but I'm 100% sure that we won't be eloping so don't worry your pretty redhead about it."

"Again, that's very good to hear" Karen replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah..."

"April?"

"Hmmmnnnn?"

"I always knew you would end up with him" Kathy said quietly.

April seem to perk up, "Really?"

"Yes, I never once doubted it."

"I never knew that..."

"Well, we really haven't gotten the chance to talk about him because you always seem to shut down every time his name comes up."

April grimaced, "Yeah, I was being a first class jerk then" she said sheepishly.

"You were"

"Mom!"

Karen laughed, "But you were" she replied. "I can't say I blame you though, I mean - you were hurt. But carting yourself to another state without talking? I think that's a little bit extreme"

April sighed, "I know that and I can't say that I don't regret the wasted time...I should've stayed, I should've been brave enough sit down and talk about it..."

"Don't beat the dead horse, it's all in the past now. What's important is now and the bright future ahead of you two."

April nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Now, I don't want to put pressure but I think it's high time you two give me grandbabies"

"Oh good lord,"

Karen laughed, "That's the reaction Catherine told me about"

April pursed her lips petulantly, "Well, can you really blame me? We just got engaged last night for Christ sake!"

"But you've been married for years, doesn't that count?"

"We've been married for a couple of months but then I left - so, technically all those years does not count."

"Technicalities, don't you just love that!"

"Well, that's the truth" April replied. She then moved her other hand towards her knee, drawing circles on top of it, "And besides, I'm really not sure about having a baby...I'm scared...you know what happened to the first one..." she said somberly.

"Oh honey..."

"We really haven't talked about it..." April said.

"Why?"

"The topic is too raw for us I guess..." April replied sadly.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you should talk about it so you both can make peace" Karen said carefully.

"I know that..."

"He's your bestfriend before he became yo

* * *

><p>ur husband, work around that"<p>

April mulled on her Mother's words, after a moment, she found herself smiling, "When did you become so smart?"

Karen chuckled, "Where do you think you got your brains from? The pigs and our corn?"

April couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson tore his mask off, gingerly throwing it in the bin. He moved towards the sink, scrubbing his hands with a large smile on his face.<p>

"Excited to go home to see your fiancé/wife?" Mark asked as he stepped right in front of the sink.

Jackson turned his head to the side, "Yep"

Mark chuckled, "Living inside your newly engaged bubble, huh?"

"You bet" Jackson chirped.

"Oh god, did you just chirp?" Mark asked, aghast.

Jackson ignored his mentor's statement as he grabbed himself a towel. "I'll see you on Monday"

Mark smirked, "Go on then, fuck away" he said. He didn't receive a response but he did feel the impact of a damp towel hitting the back of his head.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April planned to stay home all day to wait for Jackson to come home but after her conversation with her Mother, she knew that she needed to visit the place she's been avoiding ever since she came back. So having that in mind, she grabbed her keys and made her way towards the door.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Here you go, keep that change" Jackson said with a smile.<p>

"Thank you."

Jackson balanced the bouquet of flowers in his arms as he made his way towards his car. He opened the passenger door and carefully lowered the arrangements on the back seat. Once satisfied, he slammed the door shut and rounded the car. "Time to make a pit stop"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April lighted the tea light candles before sitting up straight; she let her hand drop on top of the granite tombstone and began tracing the name with her finger, "Hey love, Mommy is back" she whispered. "I'm sorry it took me this long to visit you...you know how stubborn Mommy can get." She then took a deep breath, trying her best to rein in the emotions that's starting to run havoc inside her chest. "I know that there aren't enough reasons in this world to justify why I didn't visit, I just hope that you can see what's inside my heart from up there..." She pulled her hand away to wipe the tears that managed to escape her eyes, "We miss you baby, every single day..." she paused, a small smile curling up her lips. "Did you see what your Daddy did last night? He proposed to me again and as expected, I said yes. We will do everything right this time; we will try to be happy again..."<p>

"Should've known you will be here"

April's head snapped to the side, her eyes wide in surprise.

Jackson let out a small smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said. He adjusted the bouquet in his arms before walking. Once he reached her, he crouched down and gently placed the flowers on the grass. "How long have you been here?"

She scooted to her left to give him some space, "Not long, just a few minutes ago" she replied.

He plopped down on the grass, sitting cross-legged beside her, "Tea lights, why didn't I think of that."

"I didn't have time to buy candles, it's the only thing I can find at home" She said, her cheeks flushing.

"I'm sure Junior wouldn't mind"

"Junior?"

"Yeah, that's what I call him" He replied. He then leans forward, running his fingers lovingly on the granite tombstone. "Did she tell you the good news buddy? Your Mommy and I are tying the knot again."

"You really call our baby that? What if it's a girl?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, he's a boy - our little boy" He said with conviction. He then pulled his hand away and moved it towards her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "Are you okay?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I am now..." she admitted. "I talked to your Mom and my Mom this morning"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Let me guess, she called you to?"

"In the middle of my surgery" He said between chuckles. "And you?"

"Right after my bath, your Mom still has an impeccable timing"

"That she does. I still don't know how she knew"

"She has a built-in Mama radar, she even beat me into calling my Mom" She chuckled.

He cringed, "Sorry babe,"

"It's okay, she saved me from being a blabbering mess."

"What did your Mom say?"

She pulled her head away to look at him directly, "I always knew you would end up with him" she said with air quotes.

He stared at her in surprise, "Really?"

"Ha! That's exactly my reaction" She said with a hint of triumph.

He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head in amusement, "Mothers and their weirdness" he mumbled.

She let her hands drop to her lap, her eyes straying towards the tombstone again. "Jackson?"

"Hmmnnnn?"

"Have you - do you want - do you think we-" She paused, trying to look for the right words to broach the topic.

He felt the distress radiating from his wife so he shifted to his side, facing her directly. "Do I think what?"

She suddenly felt her throat closing up with the nervousness she's feeling so she swallowed hard. She met his eyes before taking a deep calming breath, "Do - do you think we will have the chance to be blessed with another baby?" she asked.

His gaze didn't falter though his heart is beating wildly inside his chest, "Do you want to have another baby with me?"

She considered his question for a moment before nodding, "Y-yeah..."

He studied her face and saw resolve slowly form in her hazel eyes, "Then we will try our hardest to make that happen" he said with resolve. He then gathered her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. "I love you April and there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you" he paused, a grin forming on his lips. "And the family that we will build together"

Tears form in her eyes as she lunged towards her husband, hugging him tightly. "I'm so scared...I don't think I can take it if - if - if I lose it again..."

He knew that the pain of losing their child runs deep; it's the same pain that made her leave in the first place. Knowing is different from hearing it out loud, that's what his Mom always used to say. Now that he's hearing if from April's lips, he can't help but feel the same heartbreak all over again. He wrapped his arms around her, "We won't lose it April...I promise you that" he replied.

She grasped the back of his shirt desperately, "You - you promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"For me?" April asked in awe.<p>

Jackson placed the bouquet of wild flowers on her lap, "I just realized that I haven't given you flowers" he said with a sad smile.

She stared at him for a few seconds before leaning over the console, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love it, thank you."

Jackson caught her face with his hands, not letting her pull away. "I love you" He whispered before pressing his lips towards hers, kissing her like his life depended on it.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monday morning:<span> **

"Well, well, well - look what the cat dragged in"

April smiled brightly, "Good morning Alex"

Alex folded his arms on top of his chest, his trademark smirk curling on his lips. "Enjoyed your weekend?"

"Very much" April replied as she made her way towards the locker area.

"I heard congratulations are in order"

"Thank you!"

"Who would have thought that Avery had the balls" Alex said.

April's head peeked from the door, "He has balls and they're huge" she winked.

Alex threw his head back and let out full belly laugh.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's my Uro consult?" Meredith asked as she taps on her tab. "Did you page Keaton?"<p>

"I already asked them to page Uro again, Dr. Keaton is on leave" Stephanie replied.

"Oh that's right, she went to Virginia" Meredith said.

"I hope it's not Kepner"

Meredith turned around and saw Cristina taking a huge bite of her apple, "I just saw here a couple of minutes ago, I'm sure she's didn't bail."

"I sure hope so, lighting those damn candles in the middle of November is a bitch, even I will feel bad for Avery if she bailed" Cristina replied.

"And we all know how hard it is to make you feel bad" Meredith quipped, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Damn right" Cristina said before taking another bite of her breakfast.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me see the new ring!" Lexie shrieked when she saw April heading her way.<p>

Rolling her eyes, April obliged. She stopped right in front of the gushing brunette, holding her hand up for inspection.

"Jackson sure knows his rock" Lexie whistled in appreciation.

"I don't know why he felt the need to buy me a new ring" April admitted.

Lexie smiled, "Maybe that's his way of saying that he wants a do over - a fresh start per se" she replied. She then cocked her head to the side, "Wait, you still have your old ring?" she asked.

April pulled her hand away from Lexie's and moved it towards her neck. She tugged on the chain hidden behind her scrubs, revealing two rings.

Leaning forward, Lexie studied the rings. "Your new one is bigger" she observed.

"That's exactly what Jackson said" April replied. "Boys and their obsession with sizes"

Lexie wiggled her brows suggestively, "Size does matter, donn't you agree?"

April slapped Lexie's arm as a response, her cheeks burning bright with embarrassment.

"Trauma coming in 5" The nurse called out.

April pulled away from her perch, "Time to work" she said.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The morning passed by with April going in and out of surgeries. It was almost close to 2 in the afternoon when she found her hands free. With her stomach grumbling and her throat parched, she made her way towards the cafeteria. She pushed the door open, her eyes zeroing on the warm food that lined the glass display panel.<p>

"I've been looking for you," A familiar voice said.

She felt arms slipping around her waist, pulling her back to his front, "Hi" she replied timidly.

Jackson buried his face into her curls, "Busy day?" he asked.

"Busy is an understatement," she replied.

He took a deep breath, taking her comforting scent in. "Let's go feed you first," he said before pulling away.

April arched a brow, "First? Why Dr. Avery, do you have plans that I don't know about?" she asked playfully.

Kissing her head, Jackson smirked, "Big plans Mrs. Avery - BIG plans," he whispered huskily.

Shivers run down April's spine, making her breath hitch, "Is that a promise?" she whispered back.

Jackson pressed his hips towards hers, "What do you think?"

April bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out loud, after a moment, she cleared her throat. "I can skip lunch."

He took a step back, pulling his arms away from her waist. "As much as I want to ravish my fiancé, I would rather feed her first" Jackson said.

"But-"

"Food now, hanky panky later" he whispered. He then laced their fingers together, his patented smile in place, "Come on," he said.

"If you let me have my way, you're the one who would be coming by now..."

Jackson froze mid-step, his jaw dropping a fraction.

April couldn't help it; she burst into fits of giggles.

Jackson turned his head to the side, his brows furrowing. "You think that's funny, huh?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she said through her giggles.

An idea popped to Jackson's head, making him grin. Without any warning, he leaned forward and scooped his wife from the ground.

"Jackson!" April shrieked.

"You asked for it Kepner" Jackson said as he made his way towards the door.

"Put me down! You're crazy!"

Pushing the door with his shoulder, he ignored his wife's protest. He scanned the hallway and saw the door to the on call room open, "Let's see if you can make good on your promise" he said as he padded towards it. He stepped into the room, "Now you've really done it" he said before closing the door with his foot.

April squealed, her laughter resounding inside the room.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Did Avery just scoop Kepner from the floor?" Cristina asked, a look of disbelief crossing her features.<p>

"Yep" Meredith replied.

"Screwing like bunnies, I bet" Alex said with a smirk.

Cristina smirked back, "It's about damn time."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow" April gasped. "That was...wow"<p>

"Yeah?" Jackson asked, catching his breath.

April licked her swollen lips, "Have you been holding out on me Avery?" she asked. "Where on earth did you learn _that_?"

He planted a chaste kiss on her lips before removing himself from her. He supported his head with his hand, lying on his side to face her, "You don't want to know" he replied.

Narrowing her eyes, April glared at him, "Try me" she challenged.

Jackson smirked, "Are you jealous?"

April moved her hand towards his chest, trailing it down south. She grabbed him, squeezing his sensitive flesh tighter than what's considered to be pleasurable, "Answer my question Jackson, did you learn it from someone else?" she asked.

He groaned; his face scrunching up as he mumbled his response.

"I didn't get that, can you speak clearly?" April asked, loosening her grip.

Jackson's breath come into small puffs, "P-porn, I saw it in porn" he admitted, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

A small smile curled up April's lips, her hand moving up and down, "You watch porn?" she asked, amusement evident in her tone.

"Y-yeah" he replied hoarsely. "It's me and Mr. Palm for 4 years..."

April pushed his chest as she climb on top of him, "You have no idea how happy that made me" she said mischievously.

"How happy?" Jackson asked.

April licked her lips, "This happy" she said before lowering her head, taking him into her mouth.

Jackson's eyes rolled at the back of his head, "Fuck" he hissed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Chief?"<p>

"Hmmnnnmmmnn?" Owen asked.

Shane shifted on his feet, "I think Dr. Avery is here" he said.

Owen lifted his eyes from his tab, "He works here, of course he's here and April too" he replied.

"Not that Avery, his mother" Shane said, pointing over Owen's shoulder.

Owen turned his head to the direction that Shane is pointing at and saw Catherine lurking by nurses' station, he handed his tab towards his resident and made his way towards the unsuspecting surgeon. "Catherine?"

Catherine turned around, "Owen! How lovely it is to see you!" she exclaimed.

Owen stuffed his hands inside his lab coat pocket, "Lovely to see you too" he replied with an amused smile. "Are you looking for Jackson?"

"As matter of fact I am, and April too" Catherine replied. She then looked over Owen's shoulder, scanning the room for the faces she's excited to see, "I've been looking for them all over but I can't seem to find them - do you know if they're in surgery?" she asked.

"No, April took her lunch and Jackson just finished his consultation."

Catherine crossed her arms on top of her chest, "I wonder where those two-" she paused when she spotted Cristina entering the pit. "Yang!"

Cristina halted her steps and made a detour towards them, "Dr. Avery" she acknowledged.

"Have you seen my babies? I can't seem to find them anywhere"

A sly smile crept up the Cardio Surgeon's lips, her eyes brimming with mischief, "I just did, I believe they're in the on call room near the cafeteria," she replied.

"Great! I'll go there now, thank you!" Catherine said jovially before leaving.

"You saw them enter or they've been there for awhile?" Owen asked.

Cristina grinned widely, "What do you think?"

"Oh good lord"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"B-babe, are you close?" Jackson asked, his hands cupping her bouncing breasts.<p>

April leaned forward, gripping the bed railing tightly, trying to get more leverage, "I am" she breathed out.

Jackson dragged his right hand down to the junction between her thighs, "I n-need you to come for me...I-I don't think I can hold off any longer..." he grunted, his thumb circling around her engorged knob.

"Oh oh...oh god...I'm-I'm..." April buried her face into the crook of his neck, her teeth clamping on his shoulder as she reached her peak.

Jackson felt his control slip; "Fuck" he groaned loudly, his hips thrusting upward to meet hers.

The door burst open with a loud bang, "Babies I'm he-oh."

"Oh my god!" April shrieked.

"What the hell?" Jackson bellowed as he tugs the blanket to cover his wife's naked form.

Catherine chuckled as she reached for the door knob, "Have two heard about locks?" she asked.

"I thought you locked the door!" April hissed, her voice muffled by Jackson's chest.

"I forgot! I was caught up in the moment" Jackson replied defensively.

"Don't fight over it" Catherine said. "Why don't you two get dressed and I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Mom! Get out!" Jackson yelled.

Catherine snorted as she closes the door behind her, "Five minutes or I'll be back" she warned.

April un-straddled her husband and fell on her back with a loud thump, "I can't believe your mother caught us" she groaned.

"I can't believe it too" Jackson replied. He then turned his face to the side, "At least she didn't see us doing the act" he said with a smirk.

April slapped his chest with the back of her hand, her cheeks flushing; "I'm so embarrassed-I was on top for goodness sake!" she shrieked.

The smirk on his lips turned into a full blown grin, "You love being on top, I enjoy it too you know- a lot actually" he said.

April covered her face with her hands, "Oh god" she groaned.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine grinned widely when she saw the red faced couple entering the cafeteria, "Right here!" she said with a wave.<p>

April tugged on Jackson's arm, "She's there" she whispered.

"Here we go," he mumbled as he steered them towards the table.

"Finally! I thought I had to go back in there again" Catherine said jovially.

April's face turned tad redder, "Oh my god" she mumbled.

Catherine chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed baby, you two are married" she said.

Jackson scowls at his mother as he helps April to a chair, "Doesn't mean you have to barge into us" he said.

"It's not my fault you didn't lock the door," Catherine quipped.

"Please let's not talk about that," April grumbled.

"So...you two are tying the knot again, am I right?"

April lifted her left hand and wiggled her fingers, "We are" she replied with a smile.

Jackson leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her temple, "We are" he repeated.

"Have you two decided on a date?"

"We just got engaged a couple of nights ago Mom, we haven't gotten that far yet" Jackson replied.

"That's right," April said.

"Are you planning a small or big wedding?" Catherine asked.

April met Jackson's eyes, "I'm thinking of something small, family and close friends" she replied.

Jackson nodded, "Everything she wants, she gets."

Catherine nodded in agreement, "Perfect! I'm thinking about the same thing."

Jackson threw his mother a cynical look, "You are?"

"I am," Catherine replied. She then moved her eyes towards her daughter-in-law, "You can do whatever you want, I'm just so happy that you two are finally together" she said.

April squeezed Jackson's hand, "I'm over the moon too," she replied.

"I'm over the moon too" Catherine paused and wiggled her brows. "Because you two are having sex again..."

"Mom!"

"Catherine!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April entered the pit, her eyes scanning the room for her resident. "Shane!"<p>

Shane tore his eyes away from his tab, "Dr. K-A" he greeted.

"Status update, please" April said as she made her way towards him.

"Asthma attack on bed 1, already administered meds and waiting for discharge. Skateboard accident in bed 2, Wilson is already stitching the kid up and sprained knee on bed 3, already called for Dr. Torres" Shane replied.

"Great" April replied. "Looks like we have a quiet day-"

Loud sirens suddenly permeated the air, "Not quite" Shane replied.

"I should've kept my mouth shut," April grumbled. "Come on, let's see what we've got" she said.

Shane placed his tab on top of the counter before following his mentor.

April stepped outside and made a bee line towards the EMT, "What do we have?" she asked.

"See for yourself," The EMT snickered before pulling the door open.

April peered inside the ambulance rig, "Oh good lord" she mumbled.

Shane bit his bottom lip hard to keep himself from laughing.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Cristina sidled up next to Meredith, "Is it true?"<p>

"Yep," Meredith pointed towards the Trauma Room.

Cristina cocked her head to the side and studied the patients inside the room, "At least she's on top."

Nodding, Meredith agreed, "Looks kinda painful though."

Cristina winced, "Hope it doesn't cut his circulation,"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! This is so embarrassing!"<p>

"Embarrassing?! I'm the one on top of you and you're embarrassed?"

"Come on baby, you know what I mean..."

"You shouldn't have taken that stupid pill!"

April stopped beside the squabbling couple, her brow raised, "Pill?" she asked.

The man looked away, his cheeks turning red.

"You see, we just got engaged last night and my fiancé, decided to have some fun because according to him he wants to prove to me how much he loves me _all _night so he took Viagra"

April moved her eyes towards the man, "How old are you?" she asked.

The man grumbled.

The woman rolled her eyes, "He's 29" she replied.

"Oh" April said. "Are you having problems with - err - your equipment?"

"Of course not! I'm healthy as a horse"

"Okay," April replied. She then took off her gloves and turned towards her resident, "Administer a muscle relaxant to her and check after 10 minutes, okay?" she said.

Shane tapped his tab, "Will do" he replied with smirk.

"Are you saying I have to wait for another 10 minutes?" The woman asked.

"Well, that's the only thing we can do as of the moment. Since your fiancé took Viagra his penis won't be softening soon for you to be able to release him. We would need to wait for the muscle relaxant to work before we can pull you off, forcing it now can cause damage to his manhood" April explained.

"My penis can be damaged" The man asked, panic evident in his tone.

"It won't as long as we don't force it" April replied.

The man looked up to his fiance, "You're not going anywhere, we're waiting it out."

"Easy for you to say, you're not on top!" The woman hissed.

"I'll be checking on you after 10 minutes" April said.

Shane flicked the injection with his thumb before moving towards the couple, "Ma'am, I need you to take a deep breath and try to relax. This will sting and feel heavy for a couple of seconds but it will pass" he explained as he took his position.

April shook her head as she exited the room.

"Baby!"

April turned around and saw Catherine walking towards her, "For the love of - Catherine" she said with a forced smile.

"I'm about to head out to grab a bite with Richard, I'm just saying goodbye."

"Oh, okay - have a good meal" April replied.

Catherine pulled her daughter in law into a tight hug, "I will talk to you again to-what in the world is that?"

April winced, "I was hoping you wouldn't see that" she mumbled as she pulled away.

Catherine braced her hands on her hips, her eyes fixed on the couple, "What happened to them?"

Shoving her hands inside her labcoat pocket, April cleared her throat, "The woman's vaginal muscle locked around the man's penis and it doesn't help that he took Viagra."

"He looks young,"

"28 years old."

Catherine shook her head, "People these days" she said.

"Crazy" April replied.

Turning her face to the side, Catherine smirked, "Good thing you two didn't get stuck together, shock and stress can also do that" she teased.

April's face turned beet red in embarrassment, "Catherine!" she shrieked.

Catherine chuckled as she planted a kiss on April's cheek, "Lighten up baby, I'm just teasing you."

"But-but that's so inappropriate!"

"We're family, nothing is considered inappropriate" Catherine winked. "We'll I'll best be on my way, Richard is waiting for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, tell Jackson I said goodbye."

"I will," April replied somewhat stiffly.

Catherine waved before walking away.

"Kill me now!" April mumbled before bolting towards the other direction.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was closing the door to his office when his pager started beeping; he plucked it from his pocket and read the message. He furrowed his brows before jogging towards the elevator.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you page Plastics?" April asked for the second time.<p>

"Yes" Shane replied. He then grabbed the patient's arm, "Sir, please refrain from touching it, we don't want to cause more damage."

"It fucking hurts! My fiancé broke my penis!"

"I didn't mean to break it! It was you who keep on yapping that I should un-straddle you!"

"I know that! It just fucking hurts!"

April removed her gloves, "It's penile fracture."

"Am I going to need surgery?"

"Yes,"

The door opened, admitting Jackson in, "Hey"

Shane handed Jackson some gloves before pointing towards the writhing man, "Penile fracture."

Jackson winced, "What happened?" he asked as he made his way towards the bed.

"You don't want to know" April replied.

Jackson lifted the gown and started checking it, "Yep, it's definitely penile fracture. We need to have that fixed as soon as possible or we risk permanent damage."

An expression of pure pain crossed the man's features, "W-will it still work after the surgery?"

Jackson nodded, "It will" he replied.

"Take me,"

Jackson lifted his eyes and met April's gaze, "Have you already booked an O.R?" he asked.

April nodded, "O.R 6 is already prepped and waiting for us" she said.

"Let's get rolling then," Jackson said. "Ross, you're scrubbing in with us,"

Shane grinned, "Dr. Avery's are the best" he said.

"Suck up!" April teased.

Shane grinned wider.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April yanked her scrub cap off as she stepped out of the O.R, "I don't think I want to see another penis today" she said tiredly.<p>

Jackson placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging her tight muscles, "Does that include mine?" he whispered.

April chuckled, "Yep, no Jackson action for me tonight - I'm beat" she replied.

He leaned forward, kissing her head, "That's fine; I already had my April fill this afternoon, it was fun."

April leaned back on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, "Same here,"

"Even if my meddling Mother caught us?" Jackson asked.

"Please don't remind me," April groaned.

Jackson chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, "Let's get you home Mrs. Avery, you look tired."

April kissed his stubbly cheek, "I love you and I promise not to break your penis no matter how much you annoy me" she whispered.

"You don't know how hearing that made me happy" Jackson replied. "Oh, I love you too."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The couple made it home without further delays, much to April's delight. She walked towards the couch, plopping down face first onto the pillow. "I'm so tired," she grumbled.<p>

"I can see that," Jackson said with amusement. "Want me to draw you a bath?"

April turned her face to the side, "Yes please, you're the best husband in the world."

Jackson laughed, "One hot bath coming right up" he announced as he made his way towards the hallway.

"I don't think I can cook, mind if I just heat up some left over lasagne?" April called out.

"That's fine with me" Jackson replied.

With her muscles protesting, April hefted herself up from the couch. She peeled off her jacket before walking towards the kitchen; she pulled the fridge open to grab the pasta container. She placed it on top of the sink before washing her hands, "Left over for us, yey" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>After eating and taking care of the dishes, Jackson led his wife towards their bathroom. He stood right of her and grabbed the hem of her blouse, "Up" he said.<p>

Obediently, April lifted her arms, "You don't have to do this Jackson, I can do this myself."

"I know, but I want to" Jackson replied as he threw the shirt on the hamper. "3 points for Avery,"

April shook her head, a small smile curling on her lips.

Jackson tugged her closer, unbuttoning her jeans with a flick of his finger.

"You're enjoying this, huh?"

Jackson smirked as he fell on his knees, dragging her jeans and underwear with him, "You have no idea" he replied huskily, his face dangerously close to her crotch.

April bit her bottom lip to keep herself groaning.

Jackson lifted her right leg, slipping her foot out of her jeans, "You're beautiful" he whispered as he worked on the other leg.

April's hand flew to his shoulder, keeping herself from toppling forward, "J-jackson..." she half pleaded.

"I know babe," Jackson replied. He threw her jeans in the same direction before trailing his hands along her legs, he moved his face closer and started planting kisses on her thighs.

April's eyes snapped shut, her breathing turning ragged.

Jackson looked up, studying her face intently. Once he saw that her eyes were closed, he moved his face closer, his tongue darting out to taste her core.

April's legs automatically parted, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"Do you want it?" Jackson asked lowly.

April's eyes snapped open, her gaze meeting his, "Y-yes" she replied.

Jackson grabbed her right leg and hooked it around his shoulder, "What my wife wants, my wife gets" he said before diving in.

"Aaaahhhhh" April whimpered.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson gently lowered April's spent form on their bed, "You okay?" he asked.<p>

"I can't feel my legs" April replied.

"That good, eh?" Jackson joked.

April pulled the comforter to cover her naked form, "It's so cold, can you get me something to wear?" she asked.

"I'll warm you right up" Jackson replied as he climbed up the bed.

"No more!" April said, turning her back on her husband.

Jackson chuckled, "Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm not talking about sex."

April let out a relived sigh, "Thank god!"

Slipping his arm under her neck, he pulled her back to his chest; "I love you" he whispered.

April smiled, "I love you too and I believe I just showed you how much" she replied cheekily.

"That you did," Jackson replied as he wrapped his arm around her. "You were quite bendy back there"

April giggled, "I can't believe we just did that, it's so...dirty."

"It's called hot, not dirty" Jackson protested.

"Fine."

"Great."

April yawned, "I think we should sleep, we still have work tomorrow" she mumbled.

"Yeah, we should" Jackson replied.

April shifted closer to his warm chest, her droopy eyes closing.

"April?"

"Hmnnnnnnn?"

"Are you free on December 20th?" Jackson asked quietly.

"I think so, why?"

Jackson hugged her tighter, "Good, cause I'm planning on marrying you that day."

April's eyes snapped open, "What?" she asked as she abruptly turned around to face him.

Jackson met her gaze, "Let's get married on the 20th" he said softly.

"But that's 3 months away! How can we get married that fast?" April asked.

"I'll make it happen"

April raised a brow, "Is that your way of saying that you'll ask Catherine for help?"

"Would that bother you?" Jackson asked.

"Not really. I don't think I can do it by myself anyway - with my busy schedule and all" April admitted.

Jackson smiled, "Then it's settled then, we'll just have to keep on reminding her to keep the guest list short."

April smiled back, "We should, we don't want our wedding turning into a circus after all."

"Is it okay if we call your Mom too? I mean, I'm sure she wants to be involved with her daughter's wedding..."

April planted a chaste kiss on his lips, "That's a great idea, thank you."

"I aim to please," Jackson replied with a smirk.

April slipped her hand under the covers, pinching Jackson's side, "Stop touching my Kindle!"

"Can I touch your boobs instead?"

"You're incorrigible!" April groaned.

"What can I say? I have a very sexy wife and she agreed to set the date" Jackson paused to thrust his already hardening member to her front, making her moan. "And it looks like I'm not the only who got...excited"

April licked her lips, "Just another round and we're done for the night, deal?"

Jackson pinned her down to the bed, positioning himself between thighs. He braced his hands on the pillow, his face inches away from hers, "Deal" he said before kissing her senseless.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: I knoooooowwwwwwwww! It's been AGES since I last updated and I'm really sorry! (^.^)V**_

_**I really didn't have time to write these days, not to mention my head is not into it. T-T I had to read A LOT of Japril fics and re-watch RLGA to get me out of this writer's block funk - and to be honest I'm still struggling (Hence, the shorter than normal chapter.)**_

_**April and Jackson finally set the date, that means this JAPRIL story is almost at its end. I'm planning on writing a few more chapters like what you've guys requested so we can wrap this story up nicely.**_

_**I'm not sure when I will be updating next but please do keep in mind that I haven't forgotten you guys ^-^ I'm just here - twiddling my thumbs, staring blankly at my laptop's screen and thinking what I ought to write next - hehehehe! **_

_**Again, THANK YOU for keeping up with me and my story, I may not mention your name here but I do appreciate all your reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are THE BEST! Till next chapter! Cheers! ^-^/**_


	15. Third time's a charm

**Chapter Fifteen: Third time's a charm**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me, and see a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're getting me, getting me through the night. Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes - can't lie, it's a sweet life..." Flashlight by Jessie J.<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>One week before the wedding: <strong>

Money doesn't make the world go round but it can definitely get things done. When Jackson told his Mother that April agreed to let her plan the wedding for them in four weeks, Catherine didn't bat an eye. She told her son that she'll take care of everything and hastily hung up. Jackson didn't have the slightest doubt that his Mother can do it; he just didn't expect that she can pull it off with a lot of time to spare.

"Hold on - what do you mean everything is ready?"

Catherine leaned back on her chair, a smug smile painted on her ruby lips; "As in _done. _You just have to be there and make sure that she's there with you," she said while eyeing her daughter in law.

Slack-jawed, April just stared at Catherine, no words coming out of her parted lips.

"April honey, you might want to close that, it's very unbecoming."

Jackson threw his wife a look and can't help but laugh at her reaction.

April pinched his arm, "Shut it!" she hissed. She then moved her eyes back to Catherine, "I'm sorry, but did you just say that _everything _is done?" she asked.

Catherine clasped her hands together, forming a tent under her chin. "Yes, from flowers up to the mints you adore - it's done."

"M-mints?"

Jackson draped his arm around April's shoulder, pulling her closer. "I told Mom about your mint-to-be-mints,"

She turned her face towards his, "You remember?"

He kissed her forehead lovingly, "Butterflies would also be released as we say I do, I'll make sure of that."

"There would be butterflies, I already ordered them" Catherine said proudly.

April felt her chest swell with emotions, "Thank you!" she exclaimed as she threw herself into Jackson's arms.

Jackson hugged her back, "You're welcome" he replied, his eyes straying towards his Mother, mouthing a silent thanks.

"You're welcome," Catherine mouthed back, her eyes shining with love.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, you busy?"<p>

Mark lifted his eyes from his work, "Nah, why?"

Jackson leaned on the doorframe, "Just here to remind you that the final fitting will be in four days" he said.

"I didn't forget," Mark replied.

"Great!" Jackson said. He then thumped the door as he pulled away, "Got to run, I'm on RSVP duties today."

Mark looked surprised, "You're still sorting through that?"

"Unfortunately," Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Goodluck with that,"

"Thanks," Jackson replied.

"We're still on for tomorrow right?" Mark asked.

"On for what?"

"Your bachelor's party!"

"NO! I already told you I don't have time for that" Jackson replied, his brows furrowed.

"Oh come on!"

"NO!" Jackson replied before turning on his heels.

Mark grinned widely as he leaned back on his seat, "We'll see about that," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Here comes the bride, all dressed in white...na na nana na..." <em>Lexie teased.

"Awwwww, she's actually blushing!" Mara said with a large grin.

"Cut it out!" April chastised, a small smile curling on her lips.

"We saw Mama Avery just a couple of minutes ago," Lexie said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"She seems in a hurry," Mara added.

April slipped her hands inside her labcoat pockets, "She just informed us that everything is already set," she replied.

Mara's eyes widen in surprise, "As in _everything_?"

April nodded, "Yep,"

"Dang! Mama Avery works fast," Lexie whistled in appreciation.

"Tell me about it," April said. She moved towards Lexie and braced her elbows on top of the counter, "She's like _THE_ master planner!" she said with a chuckle.

Mara leaned back on her seat, "Well, she's used to it. She does throw a lot of Fund Raisers in Boston, I remember going to one before, it was awesome" she said wistfully.

"Just be happy it's Mama Avery who's fixing everything, imagine if it was Jackson" Lexie wrinkled her nose. "The Vegas themed party - so not cool"

Mara giggled, "He did get the funding, to be fair."

"Mark has been insufferable for a week after that. He kept on taunting me and Derek about not getting the extra 10%."

"My boss attended that party," April said.

Lexie moved her eyes towards April, "Let me guess, you didn't want to come."

April shrugged her shoulders, "I won't deny that," she replied. She then turned her face to the side, meeting Lexie's eyes, "I almost forgot, final fitting will be in four days" she said.

Lexie nodded, "I will be there,"

"Great!" April said. She then moved her eyes towards Mara, "Phillip already booked his flight, right?"

"Yep, he'll be here" Mara replied.

April let out a relieved sigh, "Perfect-"

"Incoming Trauma, ETA is in five minutes!" The E.R nurse said.

April pulled away from her perch, "Time to work."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>December 20<strong>**th****, Wedding Day:**_

"Knock, knock"

Jackson tore his eyes away from the full length mirror, "Come in" he said as he fastened his cufflinks in place.

Mark peeked from the door, his eyes shut close; "You're decent, right?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "No, I'm prancing around naked 1 hour before my wedding," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Mark opened his eyes as he stepped into the room; he closed the door behind him and studied his prot's appearance. "I'll give you a free pass because it's your wedding and I know you're shaking in your boots."

Jackson grabbed his coat with care and started putting it on, "FYI, I'm not wearing boots - my Mom will kill me."

"Need help with that?"

"Sure,"

Mark padded towards Jackson and helped him, "I saw your wife just a couple of minutes ago, she's breathtaking - you're one lucky man" he said.

Jackson smiled, "I know,"

Mark took a step back and turned Jackson to face him; he tugged on the lapels to put the coat in place. "There, you're all set."

"Thank you," Jackson said. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, "I'm ready."

"Why do you seem nervous?" Mark asked with a quirked brow.

"I'm not, just a little bit excited - oh, I almost forgot!" Jackson turned around and made his way towards his bag. He slipped his hand inside the pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Whoa! You're already getting married today, and for the record, I don't see you like _that." _

Jackson huffed as he made his way towards his mentor; "Don't worry, if I'm like _that - _you're the last person I'd think of marrying" he said as he thrust the box towards Mark.

Mark snatched it and flipped the top open, his eyes widen when he saw the diamond encrusted cufflinks. "What's this for?"

"It's the traditional Best Man's gift - April and I got it for you" Jackson explained. "You can wear that on your wedding, we're sure it's only a matter of months before you pop the question" he added with a smirk.

Mark seems lost for words; he swallowed hard and met Jackson's gaze. "I don't know what to say - thank you" he said.

"You're welcome" Jackson replied. "Now that we have that out of the way, tell me - what's going on outside?"

Mark slipped the box inside his coat pocket for safe keeping, "The guests are all here, and I saw Cristina hounding your Grandpa before I came in."

The smirk on Jackson's face widens, "I bet he's loving it."

Mark winced, "I wouldn't wish Yang on anyone,"

Jackson threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Libby secured the last clip on their Mother's veil, "Done" she said with flourish.<p>

April moved her eyes towards the mirror and studied her appearance, "Thanks Libs" she said.

"You look beautiful Duckie," Kimmy said with awe.

"Stop calling her Duckie, it's her wedding for goodness sake!" Alice snapped. She then shifted closer to her sister, her eyes meeting hers through the mirror; "You'll take Jackson's breath away Apple, you're really gorgeous" she said with a smile.

April's eyes started tearing up, "Thanks Al" she sniffed.

"You can't cry! You're going to smudge your mascara!" Libby chastised. She swiped a tissue from the box and pushed it towards April, "Quick, gently pressed this to the corner of your eyes" she instructed.

April accepted the tissue and carefully dabbed her eyes, "Sorry, I can't help it - I just can't believe I'm getting married today."

"Technically, you're already married" Kimmy pointed out.

"I know, it's just - argh! I don't know how to explain it!"

Alice waved her hand dismissively, "Don't mind her."

"Hey!"

A loud knock resounded from the door before it opened, "Hey" Joe Kepner said as he peered in.

"Daddy!" April squeaked.

Joe grinned widely as he closed the door behind him, "You look beautiful pumpkin" he said as he made his way towards her.

April swivelled on her chair to face her Father; she opened her arms and wiggled her fingers.

Joe chuckled as he leaned forward to hug her; "Are you nervous?" he asked.

April planted a kiss on Joe's cheek before letting her arms drop; "I'm more excited" she said with a large smile.

Joe braced his hands on his waist, "You sure? Because if you're not, I can definitely bail you out - we can sneak down the fire exit and take it from there" he offered.

April giggled, "Daddy!"

"You would have to drag her out then, that girl ain't going anywhere" Libby snorted.

"Apple is marrying him again Daddy, I think that already answers your question" Kimmy added.

Joe lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Just asking girls, no harm intended" he said with a chuckle.

The door opened again, showing a harried looking Karen. "Are you ready? We're about to start soon."

"We're done Mom," Libby replied.

"Well you better get out there and take your places" Karen said.

Kimmy looped her arm around Alice, "See you there!" she chimed as she steered her sister towards the door.

"Has anyone seen Lexie?" April asked as she adjusted the frilly skirt of her dress.

"Yes, she's with Catherine" Karen replied.

"Great, I thought she's not here yet" April let out a relived sigh.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, everything is perfect" Joe said.

"Daddy's right, all you really have to do is walk down the aisle and say I do" Libby added with an assuring smile.

April smiled back, "That, I can do."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Cristina?" Meredith asked as she sidled up next to Owen.<p>

Owen cringed, "She's talking to Harper Avery" he replied.

Meredith's eyes widen, "Still?"

"Yep" Owen replied.

Meredith scanned the whole barn and spotted her best friend; "What can they possibly talk about?"

"Surgeries?"

"On a wedding?"

"Or they're talking about love?"

Meredith wrinkled her nose, "Surgery it is."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Everything is ready!" Lexie exclaimed happily as she fell into step with Catherine.<p>

"Perfect!" Catherine replied. "Now, we just have to take our places so we can get this show on the road" she said.

"I'll go tell them" Lexie chirped before turning on her heels.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Soft music permeated the air as the entourage started walking down the aisle. Jackson shifted on his feet, his hand automatically tugging on his coat.<p>

"Stop that, you're wrinkling your suite" Mark whispered.

Jackson let his hand drop, a sheepish look crossing his features. "I can't focus, I want to see her already."

Mark chuckled, "Patience is really not your skill, just a little more."

The music faded, as a familiar tune started to take over. Jackson's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard the doors open. He moved his eyes towards the end of the aisle, a football size lump wedged inside his throat.

"_**Time stand still, beauty and all she is. I will be brave; I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me..." **_

"Breathe..." Mark whispered.

Jackson felt air surge into his chest, making his blurry vision clearer. He clasped his sweaty hands right in front of him, his chest full of anticipation.

"_**Every breath, every hour has come to this - one step closer...**__"_

He felt his eyes heating up when he first caught glimpse of his wife; his chest started to heave as he tried his best to hold back his tears. She's always been beautiful to him, but today - she's exceptional. He tightened his hold on his hand, "_You're one lucky bastard Jackson Avery, one lucky bastard" _he thought.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Reverend Drew asked.

"My wife and I" Joe replied.

Jackson moved towards Joe with a huge smile, "Thank you Joe," he said.

Joe pulled him into a hug, "Welcome to the family son. Hurt my daughter and I'll break your legs" he said with a large grin.

"Daddy!"

Jackson chuckled, "Duly noted," he replied as he pulled away.

"Don't mind your Father honey, he's just kidding" Karen said. She then opened her arms towards her son in law, "Welcome to family - again," she said with a large smile.

Jackson hugged her back, "Thank you Karen," he replied. He then moved his eyes towards his bride and offered his hand, "Mrs. Avery" he said with his trademark smile.

April grinned as she placed her hand in his, "Finally, I thought you guys would never finish!"

Few snickers erupted from the crowd, making April grin wider.

"You and your smart mouth," Jackson mumbled as he faced the altar.

April shifted closer, "As if you don't enjoy it" she whispered.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock, his jaw dropping with her statement.

Reverend Drew stared at the couple sternly, "Behave," he whispered.

April's cheeks turned pink, "Sorry" she whispered.

"Sorry..." Jackson repeated.

"There is no greater example of God's power than the love we share between us. April and Jackson are here today to re-affirm their love to each other before God and before all of you, so let's pray. Heavenly Father, watch over April and Jackson as they take the first steps on a journey that will last the rest of their lives on earth. Let them surpass all the obstacles and give them the strength to commit their love to one another. Unshakable through any storm, indestructible in the face of stress, an unbreakable vow they simply refuse to break. And you, April and Jackson's closest friends and family, are here today to bear witness that union" he paused and addressed the guests. "Will you promise to love and support their marriage in all the days to come? If so, please respond - _we will._"

"We will" The crowd chorused.

"I'm happy to be here today to do this for you, now I believe you both decided to recite your own vows, we can start now, please hold hands and face each other" Reverend Drew said. "April, please start."

Jackson squeezed April's hand as they turn towards each other.

April took a deep breath, her eyes twinkling with excitement; "We're finally here," she breathed out.

"Yes, we are."

She stood straighter, her eyes never leaving his. "I didn't prepare a speech, surprise!"

He feigned shocked look, "You didn't? That's a first!"

The crowd laughed.

"I know right? Knowing my Neurotic ways - it's definitely a first for me" she said with a chuckle.

"I love your Neurotic side," he replied with a large grin.

She smiled, "We all know, it drives you crazy" she said.

"That too," he winked.

She squeezed his hand, her face turning solemn; "Five years ago, we stood in the same spot and did the same thing. We bounded ourselves to each other because we thought it's the right thing to do, given our situation. We dived in, head first, never thinking about the consequences-" she paused to clear her throat. "We've hurt each other multiple times and said words that we both can no longer take back. I've wasted years running away from you, when I should've stayed in the first place. That error in my judgement cost us years - years that we should've spent loving and making each other happy. I may not have the power take back the past but I'll do my best to make it up to you" she said.

"You and I, babe - you and I" Jackson softly said.

April smiled, "Hey, I'm not yet finished"

Jackson clamped his mouth shut, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Today, as I stand right in front of you and our loved ones, I April Marie Kepner-Avery, pledge my whole life to you. I promise to love you and take care of you for the rest of our lives. I promise to agree to disagree if we don't see things eye to eye. I will stay by your side and promise to never to run away from you again" she said earnestly. She shifted on her feet as her eyes started to tear up, "Thank you for waiting for me, for believing that we're worth another try. Thank you for not giving up on us and for loving me, _us _- despite our differences. I love you Jackson and it is and will always be a privilege to call you mine."

Before Jackson can think, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too."

Reverend Drew cleared his throat, "We're not there yet,"

"Down boy!" Mark joked, making the crowd laughed again.

Jackson looked sheepish, "Sorry, got carried away."

"Obviously," Reverend Drew said with amusement. "Now, Jackson, please recite your vows."

Jackson moved his eyes back to April, the humor on his face instantly melting into something akin to love. "You gave one hell of a speech there Apes, I don't know how to top that,"

"Language!" April reprimanded.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He then pulled her closer, their eyes fixed on each other; "I had a speech planned for this, but when I heard yours, I forget" he admitted.

April smiled, urging him to go on.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I came here today thinking about the vows I'll be making to you, but then I remembered that I already did that, five long years ago and I still stand by the same words. As I stand right in front of you, only one thing crosses my mind and that is complete surrender" he paused and swallowed thickly. "Today, I completely surrender my all to you April. You already have my love and devotion, now I'm giving you my heart. It's yours for the taking and yours to safeguard. I know I'm far from perfect, but I'll try my hardest to give you the ever after you deserve. Thank you for coming back into my life and for giving me another shot. I love you so much April, and I'll forever be yours, just like you are mine."

Tears ran down April's cheeks as she stood on her toes to kiss him; "I love you too" she whispered.

"Really guys, we have to wait for that part" Reverend Drew said with exasperation.

"Sorry," April said meekly.

Reverend Drew let out a small smile before moving his eyes towards Mark, "Please bring the rings."

Mark stepped forward; "Here you go," he said.

"Jackson, please get the ring and place it on April's left ring finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" Jackson said firmly.

"Jackson, do you take April as your loving wife, for better or worse, through sickness and in health and till death do you part?"

"I do."

"April, please get the ring and place it on Jackson's left ring finger and say the same thing."

April copied Jackson's action; "With this ring I thee wed" she said.

"April, do you take Jackson as your loving husband, for better or worse, through sickness and in health and till death do you part?"

"I do."

Butterflies were released, making April gasp in delight.

Reverend Drew smiled widely; "This wedding has been sealed and blessed by our God. Let your vows be unbreakable, just like the love you have for one another. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

All the guests stood up and began clapping loudly.

"Please give a round of applause to our newlywed couple; Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Avery. Jackson, you may now kiss your bride, congratulations."

"Now you can kiss her!" Mark jeered good-naturedly.

Jackson literally sweep April off her feet and leaned his forehead to hers; "I love you babe, to infinity and beyond" he whispered with a smile.

April cupped his face; "And I you, to the moon and back and back again," she said before crossing the distance between their lips.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Everything is going according to plan, much to Catherine's delight. The wedding planner she hired for the event exceeded her expectations. The large open space behind the Barn was converted into the perfect reception venue, mimicking the <em>field<em> theme that her daughter in law had in mind. Large rounded tables lined with formal dinner setting was strategically scattered along the flawlessly manicured grass. An assortment of April's favorite blooms adorned each table, making the whole place smell like a meadow. Strings of fairy lights were wrapped around the low rise fences, giving the guests a more rustic feel - honouring April's roots.

"You have outdone yourself again Catherine."

Catherine turned around and saw Harper standing behind her, "You like it?" she asked.

Harper fell into step with her, "The whole place is stunning," he replied with a note of approval.

Catherine smiled widely, "I'm glad," she replied. "Have you talked with the newlyweds yet?"

Harper shook his head, "Not yet, picture taking."

"You'll get your chance; I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you happy?" Jackson asked as he pulled his wife closer to his side.<p>

April let out contented sigh as she burrowed deeper into him, "More than words can say."

He turned his face to the side and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I'm glad," he said.

She closed her eyes and responded with a hum.

"Want to do something with me?"

Her eyes snapped open, "We have all the time in the world for _that_ Jackson, and besides, I don't want Catherine to have a conniption when she finds out that we snuck out on our own wedding."

He quirked a brow, his lips twitching with humor; "Get your head out of the gutter Apes, I'm talking about dancing."

She slapped his arm, her cheeks turning beet red.

He pinched her cheeks with affection before standing up, "I love it when you blush, you're so cute" he said.

"I really don't like you right now," she replied with a pout.

"I know, but you still love me" he winked. He then placed his left arm on his back as he offered his right hand to hers; "May I have this dance, Mrs. Avery?" he asked with a bow.

She rolled her eyes as she slipped her hand in his, "You're lucky I love you" she mumbled as she stood up.

"I know," he replied with a large smile. He kissed the back of her hand before carefully steering her towards the makeshift dance floor; he turned his head the side and gestured with his free hand.

"What was that for?" she asked as placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing, just want them to change the music," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She threw him an amused look, "I didn't know they take in requests."

"It's our wedding; they'll play everything we want."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"_**Completely, wanna give my love, completely..."**_

He tightened his hold on her; his cheek resting on her temple.

"When did you learn to dance?" she asked as she snaked her arms around his neck, hugging him closer.

He hummed with approval, "Boarding school."

"Must be nice,"

"_**Completely, not half but whole, with heart and soul. Completely, not in between but everything. Completely, that's the way it's got to be - the way I want someone to fall in love with me..."**_

"Nice song choice, by the way..."

He turned his face and kissed her head; "It reminds me of us" he admitted.

She pulled a fraction, their eyes locking into each other; "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, now hush and just listen" he said before gently pushing her head back to its original position - beside his cheek.

"_**Forever, wanna feel the word, forever. And know there'll be somebody there forever by my side. And when that feeling comes, that's when I'll give my love..."**_

"I love you Jackson - more than I did yesterday, if that's possible..."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "That's good to know," he replied.

"Hey!" she flicked the back of his head with her thumb. "That's not the response I'm going for."

He slipped his hand lower, "I love you more babe, and yes, that's possible - I feel the same way," he pinched her butt.

"Behave!" she squeaked. "We're in the middle of the dance floor for goodness sake."

He moved his hand back, "Fine." He then pulled his face away, his eyes finding hers; "Just so you know, we'll be doing a lot more than pinching later," he said with a smirk.

"In private" she replied, the corner of her lips twitching. "And yeah, there would more than pinching-" she paused, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Maybe a little bit kneeling too," she winked.

He let out a loud groan as he let his head drop to her shoulder; "You're killing me, you know that right?"

"I can definitely feel your _frustration" _she paused and pushed her hips towards his for emphasis.

He pushed back, "You got to stop that," he whispered hoarsely. "Or I'll be forced to drag you to the nearest coat room and have my way with you."

She giggled; "Fine, I'll behave"

"Fine, let's just dance."

"You sure you can still dance? You're really hard-"

He didn't let her finish, he claimed her lips to silence her.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>As the night progressed, the guests started to dwindle. Almost most of the surgeons from the hospital already left, leaving the couple in the hands of their immediate family.<p>

"Grandpa" Jackson said when he noticed him walking towards them.

Harper smiled, "You have a very lovely wedding Jackie, not to mention a very stunning bride" he said affectionately.

April pulled away from Jackson and made her way towards the old man; "I thought you'd never come and talk to us," she said as she hugged him.

Harper laughed as he patted her back, "And miss the opportunity to congratulate my favorite grandchild? I wouldn't dare!" he said with feigned mortification.

April chuckled as she planted a kiss on his cheek, "Still a charmer."

Jackson looked confused, "When did this exactly happened?" he asked gesturing towards the scene unfolding right in front of him.

Harper draped his arm on April's shoulder, "Wouldn't you want to know?" he teased.

"Of course I want to know!" Jackson said petulantly.

April took pity on her husband, "Grandpa paid me visit in FRTC a few years ago, we talked and bonded over our favorite medical journal, we never lost contact after that" she said with a smile.

Jackson looked hurt, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Oh don't be like that," Harper said. "You guys weren't really okay back then and we hardly talk,"

April tore herself away from Harper and stood beside her husband; she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings by not telling you - we just forgot about it, I guess."

Jackson slipped his arm around her waist, "I understand," he said, accepting her apology without further fuzz.

Harper cleared his throat, "So, I haven't given you my wedding present yet."

"You don't have to give us anything Grandpa," Jackson said.

April nodded in agreement, "Jackson is right, you being here is already enough."

Harper ignored their protest and slipped his hand inside his coat pocket; he pulled a medium sized velvet box with a silver and emerald green bow. He placed it on top of his palm and propped it towards the slack jawed couple; "Open it," he ordered with a large grin.

April nudged Jackson, urging him to take it.

Jackson met his Grandpa's eyes as he took the box; "Even the ribbon is in theme with our motif, impressive" he said.

"Your Mother's doing, I'm afraid - open it" Harper said somewhat eagerly.

Jackson flicked the top up and felt his jaw drop when he saw two identical keys.

April cocked her head to the side, "Err - keys?"

Harper look pleased with Jackson's reaction, "Your Mother told me," he said.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock, "You got to be kidding me - really? Is this what I think it is?"

"What is it?" April asked, her brows furrowing with confusion.

"I think Jackie can answer that sweetheart," Harper replied. He then slipped his hands inside his pockets, "Don't forget to see me before you leave for your honeymoon, I'm staying with Richard" he winked before leaving.

"Grandpa!"

Harper paused and turned his face towards Jackson; "Yeah?"

Jackson made his way towards Harper and engulfed him in a bear hug, "Thank you," he said, his voice shaky with emotion.

"You're welcome," Harper said as he patted his back. "Just give me great grandbabies and we're even," he added as an afterthought.

Jackson laughed as he pulled away, "I'll try my best Sir."

"Do that," Harper said before walking away.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

Jackson turned around and saw April standing behind him, "See this?" he asked as he wiggled the box.

April folded her arms top of her chest, "Yeah, what are those for?"

"Remember the house we checked last month? The one with the large backyard and front porch?"

"Yeah, what-" she paused, her eyes widening in understanding. "Oh my god! He didn't!"

A large grin curled on Jackson's lips as he nodded; "He just did," he said, wiggling the box again.

April crossed the distance and threw herself at him; "Oh my god!" she squealed.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground, twirling them in circles.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like they got their gift," Catherine said with a large smile.<p>

"What gift?" Richard asked as he took a sip of his sparkling water.

Catherine turned towards her beau; "Harper bought them a house," she replied casually.

Water dribbled from Richard's chin as he coughed and sputtered.

Catherine grabbed the napkin from the table and handed it towards him, "Yep, my reaction too," she said as she moved her eyes back to the couple.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to their apartment, the couple were chauffeured towards a five star hotel - a wedding gift from their friends from the hospital. They were bone tired from the festivities but both refused to spend their first wedding night sleeping - hence, their current predicament.<p>

"Did you fall asleep in there?" Jackson asked.

"No, I'm almost done" April replied.

"Good, because if you don't hurry I might," he replied as he stifled another yawn.

The door slowly opened, revealing April's robed form. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, her cheeks flushed red; "Hi" she said meekly.

"Hi," he replied. He scooted towards the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the carpeted floor; he curled his pointer finger towards her, silently beckoning her forward.

She licked her lips as her eyes rake his form; she felt her mouth go dry when her eye fell on the prominent bulge on his boxer.

"Come here..." he said huskily as he parted his thighs - giving her space to stand.

She took a deep calming breath before walking towards him.

He waited until she's settled between his legs before he made a move. Slowly, he trailed his hands upwards, running his fingers along her legs until he reached her hips. He wrapped his hands around the curve, "I love how your hips flare, gives me something to hold on to when we _fuck_," he said huskily.

Heat surged straight to her core upon hearing his vulgar words, making her gasp. Dirty talk has never been part of their rendezvous, and for some unknown reason, it's turning her on more. She shifted on her feet, trying to lessen the burn by rubbing her thighs together; "Yeah?" she breathed out.

He titled his face towards hers, a knowing smile curling on his lips; "You like that, didn't you?"

Her face turned redder, "I-I don't know-I think so?"

He licked his lips, his hands moving towards the knot on her robe. Without breaking eye contact, he tugged it loose, letting the robe part on its own volition.

"J-jackson..." she said shakily, her voice filled with unbridled lust.

He let out an approving groan when bare skin met his gaze; "Good idea," he said before lifting from his perch and capturing one of her stiff peaks with his lips.

"Oh god" she gasped, her hands wrapping around his head.

He snaked his hand towards her other breast, mimicking the action of his lips with his nimble fingers.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly, her eyes closing with pleasure.

He took that as encouragement and started playing with her breast the way he knew she liked. After a few minutes, he switched sides.

Her knees buckled, making it hard to stand. She pushed him towards the bed, making her nipples pop out of his mouth.

He fell back on the bed, a hungry look crossing his features. He propped himself up using his elbows, "You're beautiful," he said, his eyes raking her body.

She peeled the robe off, letting it fall on the floor with flourish. She let out a shy smile as she slowly climbed on his lap; "And you're hot," she replied as she ran her fingers along the contours of his abs.

He fell on his back, crossing his arms behind his head; "Have at it then," he said with a smirk.

She quirked a brow, "Making me do all the work, eh?" she asked playfully.

"Let's just say that I'm giving you the chance to explore me before I turned you over and fuck you hard,"

She felt herself getting wetter, her hips instinctively grinding towards his crotch; "How generous of you."

He bucked his hips up, "Better get a move on before I change my mind,"

She didn't need to be told twice; she leaned forward and captured his mouth. She let her tongue trace the seam of his lips, coaxing him to open.

He bit her upper lip before letting her in, his tongue tangling with hers.

She let out a loud moan, her hips grounding down on his erection. She rubbed her stiff peaks on his chest, eliciting a hiss from him.

He pulled his hands from the back of his head, moving it towards two different directions. His right hand slipped between them, squeezing her breast in time with his tongue. His other hand slowly moving towards her ass, pushing her hips towards him for more friction.

She tore her lips away, her breath turning into pants. "That feels so good..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

He shifted his hand between her legs, his fingers brushing along her core, teasing her with shallow thrusts.

"Oh god..."

"Like that? You like my fingers in you?"

She pushed back on his fingers, successfully pulling a digit in.

"Fuck! You're so wet..." he hissed, adding another finger in.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, "So good..."

"Yeah?" he asked as he pushed deeper, hitting her special spot.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"That good eh?" he teased.

She ignored him and started moving up and down, her front rubbing him in ways that's making her eyes cross with bliss.

He then moved his thumb and pressed it towards her other opening; "Come for me..." he said as he pushed it in.

"Fuck!" she yelled as waves of pleasure surge into her system, making her go limp.

He turned his face to the side, "You okay?" he asked breathily.

"Hmmmnnnn..."

He pulled his fingers out, "Err...babe?"

"Give me a sec" she panted.

"Okay..."

She pushed away from him and sat up; she wiggled on his lap, making him groan. She let out a smirk with his reaction, "You're a dirty boy."

He threw her an amused look, "Dirty?"

She placed her hands on his chest, his fingers tweaking his aroused nipples; "Yeah, we never did that before..."

"I know, thought about spicing things up," he groaned, his eyes closing with pleasure.

She revelled in his reaction before scooting off of him, dragging his boxer with her. She let out an appreciative moan upon seeing his erection, "Someone is excited to see me," she giggled.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I have" she replied as she wrapped her hand around him. She slowly got down on her knees and took his tip into her mouth; she hollowed her cheeks and started sucking him vigorously.

"Errrrnnngggggh..." he hissed, his hands grabbing the sheets.

She slipped a finger under, rubbing his perineum just as she took him to the back of her throat, humming with gusto.

"FUCK! I'm com-argh!" he screamed as he felt himself go over the edge, his whole body trembling with the intensity of his release.

She moaned loudly as she swallowed, she swirled her tongue a few more times before letting him go with a loud pop.

He opened his eyes, "I don't think I can sit up," he said shakily.

"That good eh?" she repeated his earlier sentiments.

He laughed as he clumsily sat himself up; he wrapped his hands on her arms and helped her up. "You do know that we're not yet done, right?"

Her eyes fell on his crotch, a look of disbelief crossed her features when she saw he's already half mast; "Again? This soon?"

He pulled his legs up, scooting towards the middle of the bed. "Get up here,"

She climbed up the bed; "I want to try something..." she said shyly.

He grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head, "Go on, I'm listening" he replied, his eyes fixed on her chest.

She sat on her haunches, "I want to be on top" she blurted out.

"I already know that babe," he said with a smile. "Why do you look so shy all of a sudden? It's not as if we haven't tried that before..."

She gnawed on her lower lip, her cheeks flushing even brighter.

"Babe?"

"I-I want to be on top but facing the same direction as you..."

"Oh, reverse cowgirl position?"

"I don't know what it's called but I've read somewhere that it will feel really good..."

He opened his arms, "Let's be the judge of that, hop on then" he winked.

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from grinning, "Okay" she replied. She crawled on top of him and straddled his waist, facing the same direction.

He placed his hands on her waist, "Guide me in,"

She wrapped her hand around him, pumping him a few times. She lifted herself up and gently took him in; she gasped loudly when he unceremoniously bucked up.

"So deep..." he groaned, his hands massaging her hips. "Please move..."

She started swivelling her lips in circular motions, "Oh god..."

"I know...fuck, that feels so good!" he said as help her move.

She grounded on him a few times before bracing her hands on his thighs; she lifted herself up and started the dance she's familiar with.

He shifted his hands towards her ass, pulling her cheeks apart - giving him unabashed view of their coupling. He let out a loud groan, his hips moving on its own accord.

She paused her movements, letting him pound into her. "J-jackson..."

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm gonna - stop for a second...please?" she pleaded.

He slowed his movements, his hands moving towards her breasts.

She lay on top of him and opened her legs wider, "please..." she whispered.

"Yes Ma'am" he said before pumping his hips. He trailed kisses along her neck as he kept up with his pace; he tugged on her buds in time with his thrust; "I-I'm close...touch yourself..." he said through gritted teeth.

She lifted her left hand to pull his face into hers, kissing him hungrily. She snaked the other towards the junction between her thighs, her fingers dipping to where their connected.

"Oh fuck!" he grumbled, his hips moving in sync with hers.

She tore her lips away, her eyes rolling at the back of her head; "Oh my god" she hissed as she rub herself furiously. "H-harder-I'm almost there..."

He pinched her nipples hard just as he surged into her repeatedly, "Now!"

Her whole body stiffened as a loud cry escaped her lips; she circled and swivelled her lips a few times before falling limp into his arms.

He hooked his arms under her trembling thighs, spreading her wider. "Hold on" he whispered as he planted his feet flat on the mattress and started giving it all he's got.

She squeezed her muscles as tightly as she could, helping him get to his peak.

Sparks exploded behind his eyes as waves of unbridled pleasure surged into his system. He felt his legs give in as he rides out the most powerful orgasm of his life.

"You okay?" she asked cheekily, humor evident in her tone.

"Hhmmmnnnn,"

She giggled as she carefully pulled him out of her, "Now you know the feeling," she said. She then turned over, her chin resting on her sweat covered chest; "I love you" she whispered.

He met her gaze, "I love you too..." he replied sleepily.

She kissed the center of his chest before burrowing into his side, "Goodnight Jackman..." she whispered.

He tugged her closer, tucking her head under his chin; "Goodnight Apes, love you more" he kissed her head.

"Not possible but let's agree to disagree then."

"Brilliant idea."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: I know! I'm sorry! I've been very busy lately - and not to mention lazy! Hehehehe! **_

_**I'm already working on the last chapter, so be rest assured that it won't take long for me to post it :) Again, I apologize for the long wait and thank you very much for keeping up with me! Till next chappy! Cheers! **_


	16. Reality ever after

**Epilogue: Reality ever after**

* * *

><p>"<em>Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul and it's the only thing that I know. I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of you. It's the only thing that's with us when we die. We keep this love in this photograph, we make these memories for ourselves, where our eyes never closing, hearts were never broken, time forever frozen still. So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me close until our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home..." Photograph by Ed Sheeran<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>First year of marriage: <strong>_

April stared at the pregnancy test for the nth time, her heart and mind, going into two different directions.

"Babe? Is everything alright? You've been there for over an hour now,"

"Y-yeah...just a minute," she replied shakily. She grabbed the stick from the sink and made her way towards the door; she wrapped her hand around the knob and slowly pulled it open.

Jackson stopped pacing and turned towards her; "So?"

She turned the stick towards him, "I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

He stood motionless, his eyes firmly fixed on the stick.

She shifted on her feet, clearly uncomfortable with his reaction. "Say something..."

That seem to jar him out of his stupor, he took two giant steps and lifted her off the ground; "We're gonna have a baby!" he screamed, his voice full of excitement.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes we are, put me down!" she said with a giggle.

He stopped twirling and gently put her down, "I can't believe it! Finally!" he said with a large grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer; "We're having a baby...wow" he breathed out.

She titled her face, her expression torn between happiness and fear; "I'm scared..." she admitted.

"You have nothing be scared off, I'm here, you're here - we can do this" he said with conviction.

"What if-"

He shook his head, cutting her off; "No what if's babe, we're gonna make this work. I'll take care of you and the baby and Samuel will look after his baby sister or brother."

Tears sprang from her eyes; "Yeah, you're right - he'll be there..."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, "We'll be alright, don't worry too much."

She nodded, "Okay,"

He rested his forehead on hers, a large smile curling on his lips; "I love you..."

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>April's Second Trimester:<strong>_

"Did you tell Jackson that you're going in today?"

"No, he wouldn't let me" April replied as she continued tapping on her tab.

Mara leaned back on the counter, "You do know that he'll go bonkers once he sees you here, right?" she asked as she took a sip from her tumbler.

April wrinkled her nose, "Is that coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, I haven't gotten the chance for a shut eye; this is the only thing that keeps me going."

April pinched her nose as she took a step back, "I can't take the smell, sorry."

Mara waved her hand dismissively, "No harm done," she yawned.

"Why don't you take a power nap? I'll just have you paged if we need you here, you really look tired."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I promise to page you" April said with a smile.

Mara stifled another yawn as she pushed away from the counter, "Alright, thanks" she said. She grabbed her tumbler; "Don't do anything heavy, kay?"

April rolled her eyes, "You sound like Jackson."

Mara chuckled, "Just saying."

"What are you doing here?!"

April grimaced, "Working?"

"My cue to leave," Mara said before scurrying away.

Jackson rounded the counter, his arms folded on top of his chest; "I thought you're not feeling well this morning?"

"I'm feeling better now."

Jackson shifted closer, his eyes searching hers; "You sure?" he asked.

April nodded, "I am," she replied.

"How did you get in? Did you drive?"

"No, I took a cab. Figured that I didn't need to bring a car when yours is already here,"

Jackson placed his hands on her hips, "You should've called me so I could've picked you up."

April pursed lips, "I'm pregnant Jackson, not invalid."

"I know that babe, it's just - I'm really not comfortable with you riding a taxi, is all."

April stared at him for a second before letting out a defeated sigh, "Okay, I'll call you next time," she relented.

Jackson smiled widely, "Thank you" he said before kissing her chastely.

"Err - Dr. Avery?"

Both April and Jackson turned around, "Who do you need?" the latter asked.

Shane winced, "Err-Dr. Kepner," he replied.

April pulled away from Jackson's arms, "What can I help you with?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Dr. Karev asked me to find you, he needs help in O.R 2" Shane replied.

"Okay, I'll go there" April replied.

Jackson tugged April's arm to get her attention, "Remember what we talked about, take it easy" he reminded.

April fought the urge to roll her eyes, "I haven't forgotten, don't be such a worry wart. I'll go check what Alex needs," she said.

"Alright, but I'll be checking on you."

April stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, "As long as you stop _April-proofing_ the whole place, I'm all for check-ins" she winked.

Jackson's eyes widen in surprise, "You know?"

"Nothing gets past me, this is my E.R after all" April said as she walked towards the door.

Jackson shoved his hands inside his labcoat pockets, "And she didn't throw a fit, well I'll be damned," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Kepner, how nice of you to join us" Alex said.<p>

"How kind of you to send Ross to find me" April replied dryly. She tied the mask at the back of her head before making her way towards the table, "What do you need me for?" she asked somewhat excitedly.

"When was the last time you had your hands dirty?"

"Don't even ask, it's been _very _long" April replied.

Alex lifted his gaze from his work, "I'm doing a Rou en Y, want to help?"

"Will you let me do some actual work?" April asked with a raised brow.

"Can you promise not to over talk?"

April mimicked zipping her lips.

"Good" Alex replied. He turned his face to the side, "You can scoot now, Dr. Kepner will take your place, that woman needs some blood on her hands more than you."

"Alex!"

Stephanie lifted her hands and took a step back, "No harm done Dr. Kepner, it's all yours" she said.

"Thank you" April said as she took Stephanie's place. She moved her eyes towards the exposed abdomen, "Want me to cut?" she asked.

Alex handed over the scalpel, "Make it pretty, I don't want this kid to have a horrible scar."

"I always make it pretty," April replied as she lowered the blade to the skin.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Avery!"<p>

Jackson turned around and saw Mark heading his way, "Yeah?"

"Did you know that your wife is here?"

"Yeah, I just saw her, why?"

"I thought she's not coming in?" Mark asked as he fell into step with him.

"That's what I thought too, but she told me she's feeling a lot better now" Jackson replied.

Mark pushed the door open, "Morning sickness is still kicking her ass?"

Jackson winced, "Kicking her ass is an understatement, she spends most of her morning inside the bathroom. She hates the smell of coffee - that means if I want to kiss her, I have to stay away from it too."

Mark laughed, "And you can't stop kissing her."

Jackson cracked a smile, "You know it," he replied.

"Brooks!" Mark called out when he spotted Derek's prot.

Heather grabbed her tab and made her way towards the Attendings; "Dr. Sloan, Dr. Avery," she greeted politely.

Mark braced his hands on his waist, "What are you doing here? Did Derek send you to steal one of my patients?"

"Actually no, he sent me here because he wants your consult for one of his patients" Heather replied.

"That's a first," Jackson said.

Mark grinned, "Where is he?"

Heather checked her watch, "Lab, I think" she replied.

"Let's go then!" Mark said excitedly.

"Hey! What about the-"

Mark spun on his heels and made a bee line towards the door, "We can do that later!"

Heather threw Jackson an apologetic look before following Mark.

Jackson let out a defeated sigh as he watched them leave, "Everyone seems busy today."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>The day passed by slowly, much to Jackson's dismay. As much as he loves the hospital, he realized that he prefers staying at home more with his wife. He stacked the folders on top of each other and slipped it inside his in tray; he leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes.<p>

_**Knock . . . Knock . . . Knock**_

"I'm done for the day and I'm not on call - go bother someone else" he said without opening his eyes.

"I'm craving for a strawberry frappe from Starbucks but I can't stand the smell of coffee so I can't buy myself one" April lamented.

Jackson's eyes snapped open, "Did you try asking one of the interns to buy you one?" he asked as he studied her face.

She stomped her foot, her eyes pooling with tears; "I can't do that - I'm not Alex! They're here to learn and not to run errands for their hormonal Attending!"

He knew he won't win no matter what he says, so he just stood up from his perch and made his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her petite form and pulled her to his chest; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you further - I'll go fetch you one before we go home" he softly said.

She let out a sob as she buried her face into his chest, "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to be whinny - I just want it so bad..."

"I know babe," he replied while rubbing her back soothingly. "Why don't you change into your street clothes and I'll get my things ready so we can leave this place and get you that frappe."

She pulled away, "Meet me in 15?" she asked shyly.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead, "I'll be there in 10," he replied.

A large smile blossomed from her lips, making her face brighter; "Okay," she replied perkily. She then turned on her heels and made her way towards the door without further fuzz.

He shook his head as he walked back to his desk, "Crisis averted," he said.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson winced as he watched April popped a huge chunk of whip cream into her mouth; he hastily averted his gaze to keep himself from gagging and just continued with his task.<p>

"This is sooooo good," April moaned in delight.

"Enjoying your frappe?" he asked.

"So much, do you want some?" she asked as propped the drink towards him.

He shook his head, "No, I'm good," he replied.

"Just a sip? I want you to enjoy it too..."

"I'm really good babe, you enjoy it."

She stuck her bottom lip out, "But I want you to taste it."

He met her gaze and studied her face. Ever since her pregnancy hormones started kicking in, she's become more emotional than normal. He only has two options at the moment; decline the offer and suffer her wrath followed by waterworks. Or he could just suck it up and accept her offer to make her happy. If there's one thing he learned from their previous debacle - pick your battles. Having than in mind, he pasted a huge smile on his face and took the offered drink; he held his breath and took a huge sip.

She let out a large grin as she snatched the drink back, "Mine," she said through giggles.

He hid his grimace by lowering his head, pretending to focus on her foot.

She wiggled her toes, "How's your day been?" she asked.

"Pushing papers, the usual," he replied.

"I get to do a Rou en Y" she said excitedly.

He let out an indulging smile, "I heard, Karev booted out Edwards for that, right?"

Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, "For that record, it was Alex who asked her to step out,"

He rolled his fist on the heel of her foot, eliciting a satisfied moan from her. "I know, you're too good to do that."

"I yelled at Ross today, I doubt he has the same sentiments towards me," she said while licking the whip cream from her lip.

"You missed a spot."

She sucked in her upper lip, "There, all gone?" she asked.

"No, let me help you with that," he said as he carefully took the cup from her hand and placed it on top of the coffee table. He then scooted closer and pushed her back on the couch; he stuck his tongue out and licked the corner of her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, lust burning brightly from her eyes; "I think you missed a spot..." she said breathily.

"Really? I don't see-"

She didn't let him finish, she claimed his lips and started pulling her legs off his lap. She opened it widely, letting him lay on top of her comfortably.

He pulled his lips a fraction, his breath coming into short pants. "You sure you want to do this? You aren't tired?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant-"

"And not an invalid, I know that" he cut her off. He ground his hips to her core, "I really really want to make love to you but if you're too tired, we can just kiss."

She slipped her right hand between them and placed it on top of his crotch. A naughty smile curled on her lips when she felt him twitch; "I don't think he agrees with your suggestion," she said.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle his groan.

She squeezed him firmly through his shorts before moving her hands up and down; "I have an idea..."

"H-huh?"

"Take me to our room, strip me naked and let me have my way with you."

He didn't need to be told twice; he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled them off the couch; "I love your ideas."

She let out a high pitch squeak, her legs automatically going around his hips; "Put me down! I can walk!"

"I'm not doing things right then," he said with a lascivious wink.

She stifled her giggles with her hand; "Stop being crass!"

He wiggled his brows, "And stop turning you on? I don't think so, you love my dirty mouth" he said as he padded towards their room, pushing the door with his foot.

She moved her face towards his neck, "You always turn me on," she whispered as she started peppering the column with open mouthed kisses.

"Oh god, I think I love getting you pregnant, you're always ready for me" he replied he lowered her on top of the comforter.

She pushed from the bed, "Enough talking and more fucking" she said before pulling him towards her, kissing him hungrily.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>April's Last Trimester:<strong>_

"Are you sure you can manage without me? I can call Mom and ask her to take over" Jackson said as he shrugged his jacket on.

"I'm gonna be okay Jackson, it's not as if you'll be gone for a week" April replied with a hint of exasperation.

He moved towards her and caged her in, "I know, it's just...I'm really not happy leaving you alone, especially with your condition."

She placed her hands on his arms and squeezed it in comfort, "I promise not to run around the E.R and just stick with paper works, will that make you feel better?"

He stared into her eyes intently, "I trust you," he said.

"I know, I promise - I'll behave this time. No more chasing over little tots, I'll have Alex do that for me" she said earnestly.

He kissed her forehead, "Good."

She slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him; "I'm gonna miss sleeping beside you..." she whispered.

He chuckled, "You're gonna miss taking advantage of my body, you mean" he teased.

She tilted her face up, her chin resting on his chest; "I don't hear you complaining."

"You can take advantage of me all you want, this sexy body is yours for the taking" he said, his eyes turning darker by the second.

She knew what he's up to, and as much as she would like to give into his charms, she can't do that. She pecked his lips one more time before pulling away from him; "Hurry up, you can't miss your flight."

He pursed his lips in obvious disappointment; "Fine, but I'll be checking on you every chance I get" he said as he grabbed his bag.

She smiled, "We both know you'd do that whether you're in state or out," she said wryly.

"Damn right," Jackson replied with his trademark smirk.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Pretty Boy?" Cristina asked as she made her way towards the vacant chair.<p>

"He flew back to Boston, rubbing elbows with Richie Rich" Meredith said.

"He's doing PR duties for the hospital," Derek explained.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "It's the same thing."

Cristina plopped down, "Did he bring McPreggers with him?"

"Stop calling her that, you know how much that upsets her" Lexie said with a disapproving look.

Cristina swivelled her chair facing Lexie, "You her new lawyer?"

Lexie opened her mouth to respond but wasn't able to do so when Owen cleared his throat loudly.

"Good morning everyone, I won't beat around the bush because I know you're all busy. First area of discussion will be-"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are fetching lab works? Where's your intern?"<p>

"Thanks," April smiled at the technician before turning towards Alex. "Suturing"

He frowned, "Then why didn't you have Ross or any other resident get that for you?"

"They're busy doing rounds, I won't disturb them just to get this," April replied.

"It's their job," he replied. He braced his hands on his hips, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?"

"Up until last week, I'm good now" she replied as she started walking towards the elevator.

"And you just decided to walk around?" he asked as he pressed the down button.

She tucked the papers under her arm and turned towards Alex, "Did my husband put you up to this?"

He gestured towards the elevator, "Of course not, what gave you that idea?"

"Thanks," she said as she stepped inside. "Because you're hovering more than usual"

"I'm not hovering" he replied. He then slipped his hands inside his pockets, his face softening with concern, "Just don't overdo it, you have interns and residents at your beck and call, use them."

She understood what he's really saying, making her feel all gooey and warm inside. She shifted closer and nudged his shoulder; "I'll behave, stop worrying."

He turned his face to the side with a playful smirk curling on his lips, "Your husband did mention something" he said before walking out.

"I knew it!"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a long tiring day for April and she's about ready to go home. She tugged her blouse over her protruding belly and slipped her jacket on. She grabbed her bag from her cubby and slowly made her way out of the locker area.<p>

"Hey Apes"

She turned her face to the side and saw Mara sitting on the couch, "Hey Mars," she replied.

Mara snatched her bag from the floor before she stood up, "I'm about to head out, do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Let me guess, my husband called you," she said, clearly not surprised with the offer.

"He might've mentioned something about you not taking a car to work," Mara said sheepishly.

"Our house is kinda out of the way from your place, are you sure it's okay?"

Mara winced, "About that, I might be sleeping over too..."

She stared at her for moment, contemplating if she should decline the offer or just give in to her husband's plan. Truth be told, she didn't want to spend the night alone, especially when she's feeling inconsistent pain shooting down her lower back. She's one hundred percent sure that it's not pre-term labor pains, but she also can't be too complacent. They live 30 minutes away from the hospital, and it would be a bitch navigating her car while calming herself down at the same time.

"April?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Err - sorry about that, yeah - of course, you can stay with me" she replied with a smile. "We can do girl's night; we can just watch DVD's or something."

Mara smiled back, "Brilliant" she said. She walked towards her pregnant friend and looped her arm around hers; "What do you have in mind?" she asked as she steered them towards the door.

She pulled the door open with a large grin, "I have Magic Mike."

"And that's the reason why I love you. Come on, no time to waste."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April and Mara watched two more movies before calling it a night. She closed the door behind her and made her way towards the bed; she took her slipper off and slowly crawled on top of the comforter. She adjusted the pillow under her head and tried to find a comfortable spot; she turned on her side and stared at the empty spot beside her. She let out a sigh as she started rubbing her swollen belly, the pain she's feeling a couple of hours ago seem to lessen when she got home. However, it didn't completely vanish; she closed her eyes, instantly falling into a restless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April opened her eyes, sleep still making her vision blurry. She turned on her side and saw Mara standing by the bed, a frantic look covering her face. "Whas rong?" she slurred.<p>

"Don't panic, but you're bleeding" she said. She then grabbed the cordless phone from the side table and dialled the E.R's number; "I'm gonna call the hospital to them know we're coming" she said.

Panic surged into her system when she saw her blood stained sheets, "No...this can't be happening..." she whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"-yes! Have them page Lewis and I'll try to get us there as fast as I can. No! Waiting for an ambulance will take too much time-yeah, wait I'll ask her" Mara paused and turned towards April. She leaned towards her to get her attention, "April, are you in any type of pain?" she asked firmly.

Too distraught to form words, she just shook her head.

"No, she's not in any pain-enough with the questions! I'll get us there so just be ready!" Mara said as she chugged the phone on the bed. She placed her hand on her arm and tugged her gently, "We have to get you to the hospital, come on" she said.

Violent sobs escaped her lips as she scooted towards the edge of the bed, "I-I-can't...loose this-this baby..."

Mara snatched the robe from the foot of the bed and held it open; "You're not losing the baby April, not tonight - not ever. So come here and put this on so we can go, they're waiting for us" she said firmly.

She slipped her shaky arm inside the sleeve, "I-I-"

Mara hastily tied a knot before wrapping her arm around the other woman's waist, "Just stay calm love...breathe with me..." she ordered as she steered them towards the door.

She swallowed back her tears as she followed Mara's instruction.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson buried his face into his pillow, trying to stifle the pounding knocks on his door. "Go away Mom! I'm tired!" he screamed.<p>

"OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR, IT'S APRIL!"

He shot up from the bed and ran towards the door; he yanked it open, his eyes wide with panic. "What happened?"

"I've been trying to wake you up but you won't seem to budge. Mara called me 20 minutes ago because you're not answering your phone - your wife has been admitted to the hospital."

"Fuck!" He then turned on his heel and started looking for his phone; "Where the hell is it?!" he screamed in frustration.

"I already booked a flight and we'll leave in an hour, leave your phone, I'll have Marcy find it for you. We need to get there as soon as possible" Catherine said before stepping out of the room.

His eyes started burning as he sat down on the bed, he braced his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his palms. "God...if you're really there- save her...save our child..."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Mark's thunderous voice resounded along the hallway, making everyone look at his direction.<p>

Mara stopped pacing, her eyes rimmed red; "I-I don't know...I just found her like that. I went into her room to check on her like what I promised Jackson and then I saw blood stains on her pyjama bottoms."

"Did you call Jackson?" Lexie asked, more subdued than her beau.

"I couldn't reach him but I was able to talk to his Mum...she told me they're taking a red eye" Mara replied shakily.

Mark placed his hands on his waist and bowed his head; he took few deep breaths before speaking again. "Where is she?"

Mara shifted towards the padded bench and plopped down; "She's being checked by Lewis and Karev, I've been sitting here for 10 minutes and waiting for them to finish."

As if on cue, the door to the room opened, revealing a harried looking Carol Lewis.

"How is she? Is the baby okay?" Mark asked.

"The baby is fine and so is April," Carol replied.

Mara let out relieved sigh, "Thank god!"

Lexie wrapped her arm around Mark's waist, "What happened?" she asked.

"Same as the first one, overwork" Carol replied. She slipped her hands inside her labcoat pockets, "I'm ordering complete bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, the fetus can't take any more stress" she said seriously.

Alex stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him, "She's already asleep," he said.

"Good," Carol said. She turned her eyes towards Mark, "I trust that Jackson has been informed about this already?"

Mark nodded, "Yes, he'll be here in a few hours."

"That's good to hear. I'll be in OB ward for the rest of the evening, have someone page me once he arrives, I'm sure he'll want to speak with me."

"We'll do that," Lexie replied.

Carol threw them a smile before walking away.

Alex moved towards the bench and sat beside Mara; "I knew this would happen, she's too stubborn for her own good."

"How?" Mara asked.

"I saw her running around the pit, I already told her to take it easy and let the residents or interns get her labs, but I guess she didn't listen."

Mark shook his head, "Stubborn woman"

"Let's just be thankful that they're both safe" Lexie said.

Alex turned his face to the side, "Nice save Keaton" he said.

Mara leaned her head on the hall, "I was scared out of my bloody mind."

Alex nudged her shoulder, "You still did great."

"You did" Lexie said with a smile.

"Hell yeah, now Jackson owes you a promotion or a new bag - whatever tickles your fancy" Mark said with a grin.

Mara blinked a couple of times before bursting into fits of giggles.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"She's waking up," Catherine said.<p>

Jackson closed the door behind him and made a bee line towards the bed; he leaned forward and gently caressed his wife's cheek. "Babe?" he said gently.

April slowly opened her eyes and saw his face; "j-jackson?"

"Thank god you're alright" he said as he pressed his lips on her forehead.

Tears swell from her eyes as she remembered what happened; her hands automatically reached for her belly, jostling her IV lines.

"The baby is alright, you're alright" he said soothingly as he sat on her bedside.

She burst into tears, "I was so scared...I'm sorry Jackson...I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

He carefully pulled her to his chest, hugging her; "Sssshhhh...don't cry...you're both alright - that's all that matters" he said while rubbing her back.

She buried her face into his neck, her hands fisting his shirt into a tight grip; "I-I'm sorry...please don't be mad..." she sobbed.

Catherine threw her son an emphatic look before nodding towards door, silently offering to give them privacy.

He nodded and mouthed a thank you.

She continued crying, her shoulders being wracked by sobs.

He pulled a fraction, cupping her face into his hands; "April, look at me...please babe?"

She raised her gaze to meet his, her chest still heaving.

He stared into her eyes, "I'm not mad at you" he said firmly.

She bit her bottom lip hard, trying hard to stifle her sobs.

He moved his thumb towards her cheeks, wiping her tears. "I have no room to be mad; I'm just relieved and really thankful that nothing happened to the both of you."

"Y-you're not?"

He shook his head, "I'm not."

She pulled her hand to wipe her nose, "I'm really-"

"Stop saying that, there's nothing to forgive" he said. He then moved his hand towards her belly, rubbing it the way he knew she liked; "I have one request though, and I really hope you'll take it into consideration" he said with a note of seriousness.

She nodded, "Go on..."

"I've talked to Carol and she told me that she's ordering complete bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. Yes, you can still move about but you're not working. I know you love what you do here but babe, we can't risk it - so please, please consider it."

"Okay"

His eyes widen in surprise, "You agree? No objections or whatsoever?"

Tears pool her eyes again as she shook her head vehemently; "No, I'll listen - I won't do anything to endanger our baby again...I promise you Jackson...I'll be a better Mother."

"Hey-nobody is saying that you're not a good Mother."

"I know...but that doesn't change the fact that I almost lost our baby - again. I can't relive that heartache Jackson - I won't. So if that's what it takes to make sure that our baby is safe, I'll do it."

"You didn't lose our baby on purpose, it was an accident babe, it's not your fault" he said fiercely.

"Yeah...but still" she paused to sniff. "I'll do what Carol says, I won't work"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly; "Thank you babe..." he whispered as he buried his face into her hair.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>April's Last Trimester:<strong>_

"We came as fast as we could"

Jackson stopped pacing when he saw Mark and Lexie walking towards him; "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"And miss this? I don't think so" Lexie said excitedly.

Mark smiled widely, rubbing his hands together; "Is she here yet?"

Jackson placed his arms around his waist as he resumed his pacing; "No, but they've been there for over an hour already" he replied, anxiety evident in his voice.

"Why aren't you not with her?" Lexie asked.

Jackson winced, "I kinda started freaking out when they told me that they need to do a C-section on her..."

"You got kicked out!" Mark said in disbelief.

"I did not get kicked out!"

Lexie's eyes widen with mirth; "Oh my god, you did!"

"Shut up!"

The doors to the O.R opened, Alex's head peeking out; "Dude, your daughter is here and she's okay. We'll just have her cleaned out and bring her to the nursery" he said with a large smile.

"And my wife? How is she?" Jackson asked.

"She's okay too, she's just being stitched up - we'll be moving her to recovery as soon as Lewis is finished"

Jackson felt his knees buckle, making him sit on the nearest chair; "Wow" he breathed out.

"Congratulations!" Mark said jovially.

"A baby girl! Congrats Jackson!" Lexie piped in happily.

"Yeah, what they said" Alex said before slipping back into the room.

"I'm a Dad" he softly said. After a few seconds, he lifted his gaze, a large grin making its way to his lips. "I'm a Dad" he repeated, his voice full with awe.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>April cradled the baby to her chest, her eyes filled with awe.<p>

Jackson moved his pointer finger towards one chubby cheek, tracing a dimple lovingly. "She's so tiny."

"She is, so tiny..."

Jackson let his hand fall, "I never thought it's possible to fall in love again..." he paused moving his eyes towards his wife. "But seeing you two together, I disagree."

April smiled, showing the identical dimple on their daughter's cheeks; "Ditto, I feel the same way...she's just so...precious...I don't know."

"I love you April...thank you for giving me the greatest gift" Jackson said, his voice drenched with love and devotion.

"She wouldn't be here without you Jackson, I love you too" April replied.

Jackson leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"I hope you two aren't thinking about making another baby yet,"

April pulled away from Jackson, her cheeks flushed red; "Mom!" she yelped.

Jackson sat back down, "Don't get any crazy ideas in your head," he rolled his eyes.

Catherine made a bee line towards the bed, her excitement very palpable. "Give me!"

Jackson stood up to give his Mother space.

April reluctantly placed the baby on her Mother in law's arms, "There..."

"So cute!" Catherine gushed. "She has your dimples honey," she said with a large grin.

Jackson can't help but shift closer to his Mother, his eyes fixed firmly on his daughter's face; "That she does..."

"Have you already decided on a name?" Catherine asked while cooing at her grandchild.

April smiled, "Samara Brielle Avery, we'll call her Sab for short."

Jackson lifted his hand and gently caressed her daughter's head; "Samara means "protected by god" in Hebrew," he said.

"That's a very beautiful name, you two chose well" Catherine said.

Jackson sat on the bed and grasped April's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Catherine leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on the baby's forehead; "You'll do great things Sab, I'm sure of that..."

April squeezed Jackson's hand, silently agreeing with Catherine.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>After 10 years:<strong>_

"What the hell happened?" Jackson bellowed as he yanked the curtains surrounding the E.R bed.

Mark didn't lift his eyes from his work, "You owe me dollar Sab, told you he'd be here in 5 minutes."

"Great! Thank you for helping me lose a bet Daddy" Sab said with a pout.

Jackson made a bee line towards the bed, his face full of fear; "Are you alright? Are you in any pain? What happened?" he demanded.

Sab batted her Father's hand away, "I'm okay Daddy, I just fell down" she replied nonchalantly.

"Fu-"

"Don't even think about it," Mark interrupted. "Little ears in the house."

Jackson clamped his mouth shut, his face turning red.

"I'm not little anymore Uncle Mark, I know exactly what Daddy is about to say" Sab said.

Mark chuckled as he fastened the gauze over Sab's bruised temple.

Jackson closed his eyes as he took a deep calming breath, after a couple of seconds he opened his eyes and stared at Mark. "Did you order a CT? What did Lexie say? Is she gonna be alright? What about broken bones? Did you-"

Mark rolled his eyes, "CT has already been done and it came back clear - Lexie already checked on her even before I got here. And no, there are no broken bones, just bruises and scrapes - she's fine."

"I'm really okay Daddy - I did what Grandpa Joe taught me, and it helped me tons" Sab paused and wiggled her arms and legs. "See? No broken bones" she said somewhat proudly.

Jackson stared at Sab's bruised face and felt a lump form inside his throat, he sat down and placed his hand on her thigh. "You scared the hell out of me Samara, I thought something bad happened to you..."

Sab placed her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry Daddy...I didn't mean to make you worry..." she said, guilt evident in her tone.

Jackson squeezed her hand, "It's okay, you're safe - that's all that matters" he said with a sigh.

"What happened? Oh my god Sab! Are you alright?"

Both Father and daughter turned around and saw a frantic looking April; "I'm fine Mom, really."

April rushed towards the bed, elbowing Mark out of the way. She placed her hands on Sab's face, her eyes welling with tears; "My baby!"

Sab wrapped her hands around her Mother's; "I'm okay, please don't cry" she pleaded.

April plopped down on the bed, "What happened?"

"Tell us," Jackson said gently.

Sab turned her eyes towards her Uncle Mark, silently asking him for help.

Mark folded his arms on top of his chest as he let out a defeated sigh, "She fell off of a tree, trying to rescue a kitten" he explained.

April's eyes widen in mortification, "Samara Brielle Avery!"

"Why didn't you ask your teacher or someone for help?" Jackson asked, trying his hardest to keep his anger out of his tone.

Sab's lower lip wobbled as she tried to hold back her tears, "I know that...but the kitty looks so scared."

"Oh honey" April said as she gently gathered her daughter into her arms. "Don't cry..."

"I'm so sorry...please don't me mad at me..." Sab sobbed as she buried her face into her Mother's chest.

Jackson moved his hand on her daughter's, his anger slowly slipping, "We're not mad, we're just worried about you..."

Sab cried harder.

"Hush love...Mommy and Daddy aren't mad..." April cooed. She then moved her eyes towards Mark, "She's okay right? No broken bones or concussion?" she asked.

Mark shook his head, "She's okay, just some bruises and cuts but I already took care of it."

"Thanks man, I owe you" Jackson said.

"She's my goddaughter, no need to thank me" Mark said. He then shifted his hands on his waist, "Oh, I almost forgot, the twins are here too, your sitter dropped them off, says she has some family emergency that she needs to tend to. The poor kid was frantic looking for you two, I told her I'll take care of it so she went ahead."

"Oh" Jackson said. "Where are they?"

"Mara has them, I was supposed to take them to Daycare but then again, Sab here decided to make an appearance."

April looked at her husband, "Could you? I don't want to leave Sab here..."

"I'll check on them" Jackson said. He leaned forward and kissed Sab's head, "I'll be back, I just need to check on your brother's, you sure you're okay?"

Sab wiped her nose, "I am Daddy...go check on them" she said.

Jackson nodded towards April as he stood up, "I'll be back in a few."

Mark plucked his tab from the foot of the bed; "I'll go work on her discharge papers so you can take her home, okay?"

"Thank you Mark" April said with a smile.

Mark rolled his eyes, "I won't remind you again Kepner," he said as he sauntered away.

April turned her eyes back to her daughter, "I'm not gonna lecture you so you can stop giving me the puppy dog eyes" she said.

Sab dropped the act and smiled, "Grandpa Joe taught me..."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"No, that's Auntie Mara's hair, poppet...Aw!"<p>

Lexie laughed as she continued blowing raspberries on Isaah's tummy.

"Looks like baby Avery number 2 is having a blast pulling Keaton's hair" Cristina said with amusement.

Meredith threw Mara a sympathetic look, "I think you should try tickling him so he can let your hair go" she suggested.

"Brilliant idea," Mara replied, her fingers moving towards Jacob's tiny waist.

Jacob shrieked loudly, followed by giggles.

The door to the Attending's Room open as Jackson slithered in. A large smile curled on his lips when he saw his son's squirming and shrieking like crazy.

"Well, well, well - Papa bear finally found his cubs" Cristina said.

"I just found out they're here, long surgery" Jackson replied. "By the way, thank you Lex, for checking Sab and for taking care of Isaah, I owe you one."

"You're welcome, and she's fine" Lexie replied, her eyes never leaving the giggling baby in her arms.

"Wait, Sab, is also here?" Meredith asked.

"She fell off a tree trying to rescue a kitten" Jackson replied.

"Must run in the family, the heroic thingy" Cristina mused.

Meredith swatted Cristina's arm, "Shut it,"

Jackson just rolled his eyes, clearly immune to Cristina's jibes. He walked towards his babies, "How are my boys?" he cooed as he kneeled in front of the couch.

"Dada!" Jacob squealed in delight.

Mara didn't think twice, she gently lifted the squealing baby from her lap and passed him to Jackson. "I love your kids, but this one keeps pulling my hair."

Jackson threw Mara an apologetic look, "Sorry about that," he said as he secured his arm around his son's tiny waist.

"I'm not complaining, now I know why April never lets her hair down" Mara replied.

Jackson planted a resounding kiss on Jacob's chubby cheek, "I know, I had to convince her to just tie it and not completely chop it off" he said.

"Whoa! Calm down baby boy" Lexie said as she adjusted Isaah in her arms. "Give him a kiss Papa bear,"

Jackson made a show by pretending to eat Isaah's cheek, making the baby shriek and hide his face on Lexie's chest.

Lexie laughed as she wrapped her arms around Isaah's back for support; "I miss having babies around, Kylie prefers hanging out with her friends and Cole's at the age where he refuses to be coddled" she said with a pout.

"Why don't you try for another kid? That should solve your problem" Meredith suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mark won't mind the s-e-x" Cristina said while wiggling her brows.

Lexie scrunched her nose, "I'll only do it if it's Mark who will be pushing."

Mara burst into giggles, "I can't imagine that."

"You should, you'll be doing the same thing 6 months from now" Lexie said with a smirk.

"Don't remind me" Mara said, humor draining from her face.

Jackson patted Mara's knee in comfort, "Don't worry, that's what epidural's are for."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p>"You sure you're gonna be okay?" April asked as she tucked the comforter in.<p>

"I'm fine Mommy..." Sab said with yawn.

"Alright, just yell if you need Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

Sab nodded, her eyes closing from exhaustion.

April kissed Sab's forehead before she stood up, she walked towards the door and switched the lights off.

"She's asleep?" Jackson asked, his eyes searching the dark room.

"Yes, the meds knocked her out" April replied as she closed the door behind them. "The twins?"

"Out like lights" Jackson replied.

She walked towards her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank god Sab is alright..." she mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He hugged her back, "Yeah" he replied. "You tired?"

"Bone deep tired."

He scooped her off the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Let's get you to bed then,"

She didn't protest, she leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

He walked into their room and closed the door using his foot; he made his way towards their bed and gently lowered her on top of the comforter.

She opened her eyes but didn't let him go.

He lowered himself on top of her, elbows holding him up. "I thought you're tired?"

She moved her hands to his face, cupping it; "I am, I just want to hold you for a sec."

He turned his face to the side and kissed her palm, "It's been one hell of a day, huh?"

"That's an understatement" she replied. "Speaking of day, Rafael is due tomorrow right? I missed Grandpa's call this afternoon, I just remembered."

"Yeah, they'll be arriving tomorrow at 10, I'll be picking them up from SeaTac" he replied.

She let out a relieved sigh, "I missed him,"

"Our house is not the same without him,"

"Yeah, is Mom coming along too?"

He rolled his eyes, "Is that even a question? You know she can't stay away from her grandkids too long"

"And grandpa is staying for a few days too, right?"

"Yep, I already had the guests rooms cleaned, so don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"I'm not worried," she said. She then moved her hands on his shoulders and bucked her hips suggestively, "The grandparents are here, we have time for ourselves - you get what I mean?"

A look of understanding dawned on his face, his lips curling into a huge grin; "I like how you think Mrs. Avery...sexy time, lots and lots of sexy time."

"I knew I married you for your brain" she said cheekily.

He ground his hips towards hers, hitting a sensitive spot; "Only that?"

Her eyes fluttered, "That too" she moaned.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, "I love you April, thank you giving us another try, we wouldn't be here if you didn't" he said seriously.

She pulled him closer, "And I you, Jackson, thank you for not giving up on us, you and the kids are my life..."

"As you are all mine," he said before claiming her lips again, sealing their love with a kiss.

* * *

><p>-FIN-<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! *bows***_

_**Oh my gosh, I don't know where to start! Let's see...uhm...I would like to THANK YOU all for staying with me all throughout this fic's journey. When I posted the first chapter of this story, I didn't expect for it to be this long or be this big. It was just one of the bunnies I had in mind when I watched that episode way back season 9. I really had no plans on expanding the story this long but after reading your reviews and received suggestions via PM, it made me realize that I had to go through with it. Up to this point, I still can't believe I made it this far - you guys pushed me and made me a better writer by your kind words and continuous encouragement. UV will not be UV, without you guys - so thank you. ^-^/ **_

_**Lastly, I hope I didn't disappoint you with how I ended the story. I already exhausted all avenues to see if I can still develop the storyline but looking back at the plot, I think we're at an impasse. They already found their way back to each other and managed to surpass their biggest hurdle, so I decided to end it as realistically as I can...I hope you agree...hehehehhe**_

_**Having said all that, I hope you guys enjoyed reading and learned something from it too. Cheers! Till next JAPRIL story! ^...^/**_


End file.
